


TMNT (2014-2016)- The New Clan - 新しい一族-RxL

by RaphanardoHSLeonphael



Series: TMNT The New Clan -RaphaHSLeon. [1]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Bay Movies), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Abortion, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Mpreg, Multi
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:22:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 70
Words: 239,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27673304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaphanardoHSLeonphael/pseuds/RaphanardoHSLeonphael
Summary: Un amor que es mantenido en secreto entre Raphael y Leonardo,provocando un extraño comportamiento entre ellos en las ultimas semanas,pondrá a toda la familia en su contra y con eso reclamar la verdad de todas formas posibles,pero...un nuevo ser esta creciendo... es descubierto en el momento menos esperado,sin querer que el nuevo ser este en peligro,deciden huir y alejarse de todo,incluso de su ciudad,para comenzar su nueva familia,su clan...TMNT 2016 out of the shadowsRaphael X LeonardompregCreadores de los personajes: Kevin Eastman y Peter Laird.Creador de la historia y de los pequeños tmnt: RaphaHSLeonPublicado: 5 de agosto del 2019 en wattpad.AO3: 22 de Noviembre del 2020.
Relationships: Bebop/Rocksteady (TMNT), Casey Jones/April O'Neil (TMNT), Donatello/Michelangelo (TMNT), Leonardo/Raphael (TMNT)
Series: TMNT The New Clan -RaphaHSLeon. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2023556
Kudos: 5





	1. Capitulo 1: Nuestro Comienzo

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia fue creada primero en wattpad y yo soy su autor original, pregunta antes de compartir, no puede ser re-publicado.  
> TMNT 2016 out of the shadows  
> Raphael X Leonardo  
> mpreg  
> Creadores de los personajes: Kevin Eastman y Peter Laird.  
> Creador de la historia y de los pequeños tmnt: HybridSonic-RaphanardoHSLeonphael

Unos días después de haber derrotado al krang y haber salvado la ciudad del Technodromo, la ceremonia para honrar a las tortugas esa misma noche hecha por la jefa vincent y la policía de Nueva York, las cuatro tortugas y splinter regresaron a su hogar en las alcantarillas, abril, vern y casey, recuperaron sus trabajos y regresaron a sus respectivos departamentos.

Las tortugas siguieron con su rutina de patrullaje por la ciudad de Nueva York como de costumbre durante esos meses, habían estado ayudando a la policía de Nueva York con muchos de los criminales que se encontraban en las rondas diarias, ademas de investigar el paradero de el clan del pie, ademas de entrenar y fortalecer de alguna manera mas sus lazos familiares

En esta noche en el patrullaje era como siempre, habían atrapado un grupo de ladrones tratando de salirse con las suyas en una tienda y los atraparon en el callejón mas cerca de la misma, sin ser vistos o escuchados por las demás personas alrededor, pero solo uno recibió unos huesos rotos por parte de raphael. Al seguir con su patrullaje y al no encontrar,decidieron regresar a la guarida,pero a mitad de camino de regreso a la guarida, mientras una tortuga de bandana carmesí se encontraba con un humor no tanto ¨Amigable¨ el día de hoy, todo por cierta tortuga de bandana azul en su mente.

Leonardo: viendo a su dos hermanos menores y a raphael - Doni y mikey, ustedes dos vayan a la guarida, los alcanzaremos mas tarde.. tengo que hablar unas cosas con raphael sobre su temperamento ¨Amigable¨..- dijo mirando a raphael un poco molesto, que estaba de brazos cruzados en su pecho con una mirada hacia leonardo de muy pocos amigos

Miguelangel: viendo a raph de su lado tratando de no reirse -Hoo! parece que cierto osito de peluche esta en problemas por estar de malas hoy! Jajaja- dijo no aguantando mas y colocando se a lado de donatello rápidamente para evitar un golpe a la cabeza por parte de raph - ¡Vamos doni antes de que leo cambie de parecer!- dijo tomando el brazo de donatello y arrastrándolo hasta la escaleras de incendios del edificio para llegar al callejón, y mientras levanta la tapa de alcantarillado, donatello se quedo un momento mas para hacerle una pregunta de vital importancia

Donatello: Viendo a leonardo preocupado -¿Estas seguro de que te dejemos.. con el aquí, no necesitas ayuda o..?- pregunto nada convencido

Leonardo: Mirando a donatello -Tranquilo solo hablaremos de como su humor el día de hoy, ese tipo pasara unos días en el hospital por unos huesos rotos- dijo esto ultimo mirando a raphael algo molesto que volteaba hacia otro lado 

Raphael: Enojado acercando se a leonardo y donatello con los brazos a los lados y apretando los puños -Si doni vete con mikey y digan le a splinter!, esto lo arreglaremos entre leo y yo como siempre, eso si leonardo esta dispuesto a desobedecer a splinter-dijo señalando a leonardo mientras soltaba varios gruñidos y mirando lo directamente a los ojos azules profundos y brillantes de su hermano, haciendo que se volteara para.. ocultar un sonrojo.. y caminara para aparentar que estaba de mal humor

Leonardo: Viendo esto de su hermano musculoso muy misterioso como ocultando algo y mira a donatello- No te preocupes, tengan cuidado y espérennos en la alcantarillas, cualquier actividad del pie sabes que puedes contactarnos por los walkitokis-dijo mirando a donatello con su mirada seria

Donatello: Resignándose al no querer empeorar la ¨conversación¨ de leonardo con raphael -De acuerdo.. llamaremos para que sepan que llegamos.., bueno, hasta luego leo!.. raph!- dijo mientras se aleja de leo y raph haciendo un gesto con su mano de adiós, leonardo solo asintió y raph solo gruño muy audible -Sera una larga semana si no sale bien- susurrando saltando del edificio

Donatello salto al callejón donde mikey había levantado la tapa, y entrando los dos a esta misma para irse a casa. Dejando a las dos tortugas mayores solos, pero aun no dejaba de pensar sobre lo que sucedería entre sus hermanos por las riñas que han tenido ambos cada cierto tiempo que terminaban en una pelea entre leo y rapha, pero acabando cuando el maestro Splinter veía que podía terminar en la peor situación.. solo podía esperar lo mejor y que regresaran a salvo . Leonardo se mantuvo a una distancia prudente conociendo a su hermano de rojo, Raphael en cambio, estaba decidido a acabar esto de una vez por todas aun si significaba perder lo que mas quería.

Leonardo dio un paso a adelante, comenzaría y terminaría sin ninguno de los dos matándose en el proceso, pero sabia que era inevitable por raphael, o tal vez algo mas que mantuvo solo para el en su mente.

Leonardo: - Raphael, lo que paso esta noche no se debe volver a repetir nosotros no tratamos de matar a los criminales!!- dijo en tono serio, mirando a raphael que estaba de espaldas y apretaba sus puños - Menos mal solo lo mandaste con un brazo dislocado, y un hueso roto - dijo aun mirándolo pero el no se volteaba - ¡Podemos hablar mejor si me miras a la cara por lo menos! - dijo extendiendo los brazos con la palmas abiertas.

Raphael: - Solo lo mande unos días al hospital, no es gran cosa- dijo sin voltearse - Ademas sabes que por mas que lo intentes, me lo repitas, aun si paso lo mismo la semana pasada, no me interesa, y tampoco podrás evitarlo!!- dijo, ya furioso por que le molestaba, aun mas lo que estaba pensando.

Leonardo: Acercándose a raphael estaba perdiendo la paciencia - Si me interesa, y te lo repetiré no importa cuantas veces tenga que hacerlo, por que realmente me importas, eres mi herma..- sin poder terminar al intentar esquivar el puño de raphael - ¡Que te sucede hoy ahora quieres matarme!, ¡dime que te hice o/e hecho algo para molestarte!- dijo aun que mientras se ponía en posición defensiva pero no quería otra pelea así que mantuvo distancia- Dime!.. que quieres que haga o sea!- dijo gritando con los puños apretados.

Raphael: volteando se a mirar a leonardo - ¿Si te dijera que pensarías de mi?, he, gran y poderoso líder sin miedo!..- dijo mientras apretaba sus puños, en su rostro la ira y rabia, sus ojos amarillos se cubrieron con la membrana blanca especial protectora, para no mostrarle lo que sentía realmente; mientras y se acercaba a leo que no podía ver sus ojos para alguna pista.

Raphael con la velocidad que un tipo tan grande y corpulento que un desconocido no pensaría que tendría se lanzo hacia leonardo, leonardo aun sin estar seguro se preparo para los ataques de su hermano, que eran muy rápidos incluso para leo que mas lo rozaban.

Leonardo: tratando de esquivar todos los a taques - ¡Raph!, ¡cálmate!- dijo mientras tenia cuidado del borde, tratando aun de evitar los golpes - Raphael... no quiero luchar contra ti..- dijo - si hubiera una form..- recibiendo un puño en la mejilla derecha, tambaleándose un poco, raph dejo de acercarse con los puños apretados y sus ojos sin cambiar la membrana - ¡No me dejas opción!.. ¡Raphael, no quería hacer esto!- dijo desenfundando sus katanas y sus ojos cubriéndose con la membrana protectora, viendo que raph no se movía o decía nada -( El, me acaba de golpear y se queda así no mas... es una trampa.)-pensando, colocándose en posición de defensa.

Raphael: Sacando sus sais, pero aun sin comprender lo que acaba de pasar -( Acabo de golpear a leonardo.. no aceptara mi perdón y, no me..)- gruñendo ante una idea.. - Leo no me das miedo con tus amenazas y ordenes, arreglemos esto mejor como sabemos bien- dijo poniéndose en posición de pelea -( Pero aunque sea así... tengo una oportunidad )- se lanzo hacia leonardo.

Leonardo al ver que raphael iba tras el, preparo sus katanas para recibir la fuerza del golpe, raphael choco sus sais contra contra las katanas de leonardo, ambos se mantuvieron forcejeando para no darle una oportunidad al otro, pero uno de los dos tenia que ceder antes de que sus armas lo hicieran, y ese fue leonardo, dando le una patada a raph en el estomago haciendo que se tambaleara de dolor y poniendo se de rodillas ; pero todavía no se rendiría tan fácil. Para tomar ventaja en cuanto a su situación estratégica, se movió mas al centro del edifico.

Leonardo: Mirando a raph enojado - ¡Ya es suficiente, antes de que empeore para ambos, vamos a!..- empezó pero un raphael, arrodillado aun agarrándose su estomago lo preocupo - ¡Basta de tus engaños, no funcionara esta vez raphael! - le grito señalándolo con una de sus katanas - No entiendo que te pasa, no puedo dejar de pensar que te atormenta tanto... - dijo en susurro - ( Y aun no se por que tengo.. este sensación de dolor en mi pecho... que sera esto.. no. No dejare que esto me controle, soy un ninja y mas importante aun soy el líder de mi equipo )- pensó para si mismo pero un repentino dolor en su brazo lo hizo volver a la realidad.

Raphael se había recuperado y lo golpeo en su brazo con el asa de su sais, y mantuvo las dos katanas de leonardo atrapadas con el otro; teniendo su cara a lado de la de leo, tocando se solo las mejillas, leonardo se quedo paralizado a ver la velocidad en que raphael lo mantuvo atrapado. No se escucho nada de el ambiente cotidiano de la ciudad neoyorquina.. la respiración se corto.

Raphael: Sintiendo la mejilla de leonardo y respirando el aroma único de el, apreciando lo en caso de que no salga bien su plan - No creas que ha acabado, tu.. eres algo muy preciado... para mi.. - susurro al oído, pasando sus labios haciendo que leonardo se congelara.

Leonardo: Aun paralizado por lo que hacia su hermano menor, con su voz como un hilo y habiendo quitado la membranas de sus ojos- Raph, ¿a que te refieres...? - preguntando no obstante raph no se había movido y tampoco dejado las katanas de leonardo con su sai -( ¡Que me pasa ahora, que quiere decir con eso!)- pensó en su mente tratando todo lo posible de entender.

Raphael: Aun manteniendo firme su sai en las katanas de leonardo - No puedo creer que eres tan estúpido...- Murmuro aun sin alejarse de leo, sus ojos quitaron su membranas protectoras, su otra mano aun con su sai se paso por el caparazón de leo; solo tocando con la yema de sus dedos, de manera descendente hasta la cintura de leo, dudando de bajar mas.

Leonardo: Dando se cuenta que hacia raphael intento librar sus katanas - ¡Detente!, ¡raph! - grito usando toda su fuerza pero raph no se quedo sin luchar - ¡Raph!.. ¡esto no esta bien! ¡somos hermanos! - grito colocando sus membranas en sus ojos, pero sintió algo nuevo, no era dolor, era difícil de explicar se así mismo que era no lo había experimentado antes, pero sabia que estaba relacionado de alguna forma a raphael. 

Raphael: Colocando las membranas otra vez - No me dejas opción.. sera dela manera difícil entonces - dijo apretando su agarre en sus sais, preparándose para lo que vendría no se rendiría tan fácil sin dar pelea por lo que quería.

Leonardo intento golpear a raphael en el estomago de nuevo con una patada, pero raphael se adelanto y soltó las katanas de leonardo, dándole una poderosa patada en su estomago, y se lanzo hacia leonardo, este lo recibió un poco preparado los primeros ataques de los sais de raphael.

Ambos trataban de debilitar al otro, leonardo para hacer entrar en razón a raphael; y raphael.. para hacer cumplir lo que mas deseaba, el ambiente cambio, una tormenta de lluvia no pronosticada, pero aun así los hermanos se mantuvieron en su lucha. Leonardo no podía dejar de pensar en lo que le había demostrado con sus acciones, el choque de metal contra metal, las personas de alrededor en las calles e interior del edificio no se daban cuenta de lo que sucedía en la azotea.

Raphael ya cansado de que leonardo se resistiera, entonces sabiendo que leo se encontraría agotado, su respiración era un poco algo agitada, y mas por el viento y el frió de la lluvia, ninguno tenia tantos cortes o rasguños, pero raph sabia.. era su oportunidad de hacer su jugada, antes de que salga el sol y se han descubiertos por los habitantes de New York. Corriendo hacia leonardo, este se preparo para lo que vendría pero... de repente estaba en el suelo sobre su caparazón, sin sus katanas; estas por otro lado estaban muy distanciadas entre si, trato de levantarse no obstante un sai a su costado y el otro sobre su cabeza listo para acabar con el... algo detenía a raphael de hacerlo.

Raphael: Aun encima de leonardo con su sai frente de la cara de este y su respiración agitada mente - Ahora.. no mas trucos... - quitando su sai ya mas calmado y mirando a leonardo, este estaba en pánico y raph se arrodillo en su pierna para tener mayor control sobre la movilidad de leonardo, y arrancando el walkitoki de la correa - No mas trampas, querido líder sin miedo.. - acercando su cara a la de leonardo solo centímetros.

Leonardo: Tratando de escapar de raphael - ¡Detente raphael! - grito poniendo sus manos en el pecho de raphael para alejarlo, pero este ultimo sostuvo las muñecas y llevo los brazos de leonardo sosteniéndolos por estas por encima de su cabeza - ¡Detente por favor rapha-! - protesto pero se detuvo en seco sorprendido, no había mas espacio entre ellos, los ojos de raph se encontró con los de el; aunque ninguno de los dos no había quitado su membrana protectora de estos. La boca de raph estaba sobre la de el... le dio un beso.

Ambos no se movieron, la sorpresa hizo que se sonrojara como la bandana de su hermano y quitara su membrana protectora dándose cuenta que raphael había quitado también la suya, pero aun no se movían sus labios, el corazón de leonardo iba palpitando tan rápido y la sensación en su pecho creció mas, se quedaron un momento así hasta que raph sintió que era suficiente de sentir esos labios suaves.

Raphael: Alejándose un poco mirando a leonardo a sus ojos un momento y notando su sonrojo - Que hermoso eres, eres perfecto.. te.. amo... - dijo suave mente con una voz ronca, mirando los profundos ojos azules de su hermano.

Leonardo: Tratando de normalizar su respiración y procesar lo que acaba de suceder -(Me.. ha besado.., y se ha confesado yo.. no se que.. )- pensó, había dejado de luchar -(¿Decir.. yo..?)- se pregunto poniendo sus pensamiento y emociones que se habían presentado, su corazón latía por esta sensación tan nueva -( Siempre pensé que me odiaba y.. mi amor.. por el.. )- pensó, raph le había soltado sus muñecas y se hizo atrás - Raphael.. - empezó -( Pero..¿que hay de sensei.. michelangelo y donatello.. ?)- Mientras raphael se acercaba el se sonrojaba y sus nervios aumentaban - Yo.. - dijo mientras bajaba la cabeza, en vergüenza y temor, sus pensamientos no eran de mucha ayuda pros y contras, pero....

Raphael: Viendo la acción de su hermano.. - Si entiendo.. tu responsabilidades como líder y hermano mayor, somos hermanos.. y creo que tu piensas que no funcionar..- su tono sombrío fue interrumpido.

Leonardo: Levantándose elevando la mirada y mirando fijamente a sus ojos - ¡Te amo, raphael! - grito, su sonrojo no era tan notoria de su piel verde claro pero estaba allí, igual que sus sentimientos y emociones en cada palabra - ¡Yo te quiero!, ¡te amo.. desde pequeños y!.. - fue interrumpido por un dulce beso de raphael.

Se miraron a los ojos y ambos los cerraron lentamente, disfrutando el uno del otro, moviendo sus labios inexperta mente, tomando confianza en cada uno de sus besos, separándose un poco para tomar aire, sus manos acariciaban queriendo memorizar este momento, leonardo paso sus manos por el musculoso cuello de raphael y le abrazo por el, raph, por otro lado pasaba sus manos por los costados explorando la piel que escondía su caparazón y este mismo, sintiendo como leo lo abrazaba este puso sus manos en la cintura; conociendo que este se opondría, se separaron de repente..

Leonardo: mirando a raphael con un poco de preocupación - Pero y los chicos y sensei.. - se detuvo por una mano en su mejilla, queriendo aprovechar todo contacto posible - No.. quiero separarme de ti... - dijo mirando con tristeza en sus ojos a raphael.

Raphael: mirando a leonardo con una sonrisa, seguro de si mismo para que no se sintiera así - Por el momento... se que no nos podemos adelantar, a que nos reciban con los brazos abiertos o que nos echen... - dijo también algo preocupado y enojado - Pero mientras estemos juntos aprovechemos cada segundo... y si no sucede lo esperado... nos encargaremos de nosotros mismos de lo que hagamos!.. - dijo, para calmar a leonardo puso su frente con la de el mientras salia de su pecho un sonido muy fuerte gutural como ronroneo.

Leonardo: sintiendo cosquillas por el contacto de sus narices - Para no levantar sospechas, no podemos darnos besos o un indicio, aun cuando estemos en la guarida o patrullando, solo cuando estemos realmente solos.. o lo planeamos bien, serán estos momentos - dijo cerrando sus ojos con los de raph, aun abrazados y con las frentes unidas, mientras respondió al sonido emitido por el pecho de raph.

Raphael: Notando que ya había dejado de llover y que empezaba a amanecer- ¡Hey!, ¡mira sera mejor que vamos a las alcantarillas o tendrás muchos problemas!- dijo levantándose rápido y mirando a leo, no sin antes agarrar sus sais y ponerlos bien en sus fundas, dejando a este ultimo levantarse y buscar y guardar sus katanas - Por que creo no aguantar mucho sin ti - dijo guiñándole un ojo y tono sugestivo.

Leonardo: mirando a raph - Si adelante, antes de que empecemos a tener que discutir desde ahora - dijo sarcástico y caminando a lado de raph, asegurándose de que no hubieran personas en el callejón para llegar a la tapa de alcantarilla.

Bajaron y abrieron, caminando hacia la guarida, preparándose para el hashi y las preguntas de todo tipo, pero solo ellos sabían que sucedió y lo que estaba por suceder aparir de ahora..

\---CONTINUARA---


	2. Capitulo 2 : Florecer de un Amor a Escondidas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El amor comienza a crecer mucho mas.. y deben tener cuidado.. o leo debe ser quien lo tenga... con raph todo inspirado..

En el camino de regreso a la guarida las dos tortugas ahora pareja, se tomaron de las manos y hablaron de como no se dieron cuenta de lo que sentían el uno por el otro, y uno que otro beso robado por el temperamental de los dos, mientras que leonardo se avergonzaba y trataba de poner sus limites, no quería que lo descubrieran, estaban tan cerca de la guarida y mas aun el miedo de que los separaran.

El amaba demasiado a raphael y estaba seguro de que raphael también se sentía lo mismo por el, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la mano de raphael en su mejilla atrayendo lo a otro beso mientras lo empujaba a la pared de la alcantarilla, correspondía a este pero evitando que pasara a mas.

Leonardo: Separándose del beso para tomar aire - Raph.. - su aliento entrecortado pero raph quería continuar - Raph.. ¡tenemos que poner limites!..- dijo poniendo sus manos en los bíceps de raph y mirando fijamente a raphael serio.

Raphael: Mirando a leonardo un poco molesto - ¿Limites.. he?, dime ahora que tienes toda mi atención ho querido y poderoso líder sin miedo - dijo sarcástico, mientras se hacia un poco para atrás para darle el suficiente espacio - Dime tu plan, antes de que te llene a besos o algo mas... - dijo mirando a leonardo picara mente mientras se cruzaba de brazos en el pecho.

Leonardo: Sacando su teléfono y mirando la hora - ¡Solo llevamos 15 minutos y ya andas alborotado, se paciente! - grito sonrojado a mas no poder, mientras raph se reía un poco -( Bueno, conociéndolo el no pudo evitarlo.. y aveces... esos sueños.. )- pensó.

Raphael: Viendo a leonardo con una sonrisa - Lo siento.. es que no lo pude evitar, los sueños y pensamientos sugestivos de ser algo entre los dos.. pero basta de juegos y pongámonos serios - dijo cambiando a un tono serio asintiendo para que leonardo hablara.

Leonardo: Serenándose y mirando a raph - Ok.. primero, nosotros sabemos que esto no es normal en muchos aspectos - mirando a raph este asentía - Bueno.. como no sabemos como reaccionaran..- decía pero.

Raphael: Acercándose a leo - ¿Entonces quieres que mientras estemos con sensei, doni y mikey?..- mirando a leo colocando sus manos en la cintura de este sintiendo la venda de esa zona -¿Pero eso incluye a abril, casey, la jefa vicent y el otro tipo.. he ¿vern?? - pregunto con duda.

Leonardo: Suspirando - Si, raphael, no pueden saber ni nuestra familia o amigos - dijo leonardo - Pero..- trato de decirle pero un dedo grueso en sus labios lo detuvo.

Raphael: riéndose de leo volviendo a ser serio- Si con nuestro historial de discusiones, peleas y demás, dudo que piensen que es realmente por parte de los dos, ¿entonces que hacemos? - dijo raphael en pregunta.

Mientras leonardo se tomo algo de tiempo bajando la mirada, para recordar, hasta que le llego algo a la mente, raphael estaba pacientemente de no acercarse a leo para no molestarlo, o no hacerlo suyo sin que este lo quiera.

Leonardo: Levantando su rostro para mirar a raph - Acordémonos lo que dijimos en la azotea, nada de besos, caricias o cosas así mientras ellos estén cerca, incluso las palabras que queramos decirnos.. habrá que mentirles.. - dijo leo su voz apagándose al recordar lo que paso durante los eventos de hace unas semanas, sus ojos estaban derramando lagrimas que empapaban su bandana - No debería ser tan débil y dejar que mis sentimientos me dominen - secando las con su mano.

Raphael: Volviéndose algo rudo tomo las mejillas de leo en sus manos - ¡Vamos!, como te dije en la superficie los dos nos encargaremos de nosotros si sucede algo.. ahora no deberemos compartir ¨la información¨ con los demás, ¿hasta... que les debamos decir a ellos?, leo -dijo guardando un momento silencio, mientras le quitaba las lagrimas cuidadosamente - Por ti daría mi vida lo prometo, y estoy de acuerdo en que no les digamos nada.., recuerda siempre que te amo - dijo soltando a leo.

Leonardo: Cerrando sus ojos - Gracias.. raph yo también te amo y daría mi vida por ti, y lo prometo - dijo abrazando a raph por el cuello con sus brazos y dándole un beso, se parándose luego - Vamos o pasaremos mas tiempo en el hashi y no podremos reunirnos luego - dijo caminando mientras jalaba a raph por su mano entrelazando sus tres dedos verdes con los de el.

Raphael: Tomando el ritmo de caminar de leo - Bueno, mi amado líder sin miedo, te ves perfecto aun si lloras, pero estamos cerca de la guarida, así que no esperes que mi ¨ira¨ no me vuelva muy agresivo - dijo poniendo su voz y cara normal de mal humor.

Leonardo: Sorprendido un momento pero cambio su voz y cara - Ok, y no esperes que yo y mis sermones no sean tan largos y molestos.. mi raphie, osito de peluche, ouch!- dijo sobándose el brazo - ¡tampoco te pases de malo raph!- le grito mientras caminaba a lado de raph.

Raphael: Tratando de no reírse para hacerse el malo - No es para tanto - dijo caminando con leo a través de las alcantarillas.

\-- Llegando a La Guarida--

Los dos continuaron su camino hasta llegar a la entrada de la guarida, donde los esperaban sus hermanos menores y el sensei splinter, como era de esperar el montón de preguntas y regaños del sensei splinter hizo que raph ¨explotara¨ y se fuera a su habitación a pesar de las reprimendas del sensei. Mientras leonardo, estaba siendo revisado por donatello y michelangelo, que estaban preocupados de leonardo lo llevaron al laboratorio.

Donatello: Revisando con su aparato en forma de gafas escaneadoras para saber si estaba herido internamente o algo así - Bueno esta vez no paso a mayores como las otras veces - dijo suspirando - Los rasguños y esos pequeños cortes no son demasiados profundos desaparecerán en poco tiempo, pero para estar seguros les pondré un poco de crema anti-bacteriana para evitar infecciones - dijo buscan eso mismo en las cosas de su laboratorio.

Michelangelo: Sentado en una silla a lado de leo - ¡Woow!, ¡así que raph se rindió, deberías enseñarme hacer eso, así no me estará molestando! - dijo haciendo con sus manos como si golpeara a alguien - ¡Desearía haber estado allí y verlo! - dijo arrepintiéndose de haberse ido.

Leonardo: Poniendo su mano en el hombro de mikey - No te preocupes, mikey, ademas, no fue que se ¨rindió¨ tan fácil estábamos en igual de condiciones, fue un empate, pero la tormenta nos retraso cuando veníamos, había mucha agua - dijo, tomando un momento para recordar como raphael se ¨rindió¨ -( No creerás como sera hacer que se ¨rinda¨ cada vez que este de malas, pero me encanta hacerlo aun si no lo esta )- pensó, pero para no levantar sospechas.

Donatello: Trayendo la crema y untándola en los pequeños cortes y rasguños - Entonces, no fue tan mal, ¿pero y tu comunicador? - dijo preguntando por la pieza faltan te del equipo de leonardo - Supongo que fue raph, ¿cierto? - pregunto.

Leonardo: Controlándose para que no hiciera mas preguntas - Bueno, raph me trato de dar con unos de sus golpes y casi nos caemos los dos.. pero logre sostenerlo haciéndole prometer que vendríamos a casa - dijo mirando a donatello - lo siento donni no fue mi intención y de raph tampoco - dijo haciendo una pequeña reverencia en señal de disculpa por los dos.

Donatello: Aceptando las disculpas - No te preocupes ademas yo les haría unas mejoras después de todo y ademas fue un incidente, y lo mas importante los dos están bien - dijo terminando de ponerle a leonardo la crema - Avísame si sientes algo que te moleste, ¿ok? - pregunto recibiendo un asentimiento de cabeza.

Michelangelo: Parándose repentinamente - ¡Oye leo, tal vez quieras comer algo ya te traigo la pizza que les dejamos a ustedes dos! - dijo sonriendo - ¡Ya vuelvo! - corriendo a la cocina.

Mientras sus tres hijos hablaban y el otro estaba en su habitación, el sensei splinter, el espero que terminaran de curar a su hijo mayor, habiendo escuchado la conversación entre los hermanos se acerco hasta ellos.

S.Splinter: Con pasos silenciosos de maestro ninja que es, asustando a sus hijos este se mantuvo la espalda recta y sus manos atrás de su espalda - Que bueno que ninguno se hayan lastimado y llegaran a casa a salvo, hijo mio - dijo poniendo su mano en el hombro de la tortuga de bandana azul - Pero hubiera sido preferible que estuvieran aquí, sabes que tu hermano raphael es impredecible y te pudo haber echo hasta mas- le dijo a leonardo un poco disgustado en su voz - Mañana cuando tu hermano salga para el entrenamiento y estemos todos en el dojo, tendrán que cumplir ambos hashi.. - dijo firme.

Michelangelo: Llegando con un plato de tres rebanadas de pizza para leo - ¿Que ellos tendrán que hacer hashi?, pero raph es quien empezó desde esta mañana - dijo entregando le el plato a leo, desconcertado junto con donatello.

S.Splinter: Mirando a donatello y michelangelo - No es el echo de que se quedaran atrás, o de que pelearan, o que llegaran justo cuando amaneciera, es por el hecho de que leonardo como líder tenia la responsabilidad de asegurar que ustedes y dejar que sus emociones lo obligaran a luchar con raphael, y lo mismo para el, desobedecer a su líder y dejar que su ira lo consuma- dijo guardando una pausa - Es por eso que yo veo que los dos tengan el hashi como forma de reflexión - dijo - Ademas de que leonardo tendrá unas dos horas extras de meditación esta semana, empezando desde hoy día y noche. Ahora si me disculpan iré a la sala de meditación, descansen para el entrenamiento de mañana - dijo caminando despacio a la sala de meditación.

Leonardo: Levantándose mientras mira a sus hermanos menores - Vamos chicos, hay que descansar ya es tarde y nada de quedarse hasta mas tarde en vídeo juegos o experimentos- dijo llevando a sus hermanitos a sus cuartos y asegurándose que estuvieran dormidos. 

Pero en el pasillo se quedo mirando la puerta de la habitación de raphael, pero fue a la sala de meditación, iría a ver a raphael luego, tenia que hablar con el sensei splinter antes de irse a dormir, paso por el dojo y se pregunto si debía llamar o no frente la puerta de madera y papel de arroz.. llamo.

Leonardo: Tocando la puerta y llamando - Padre, puedo hablar contigo - dijo, lo mas educado posible

S.Splinter: Saliendo lentamente de su meditación - Adelante, hijo mio - dijo, mirando a leonardo entrar y sentarse enfrente de el de rodillas - Empezamos, que ocurrió en la superficie con tu hermano raphael, siento algo en ti, ¿hay algo que te perturba o te molesta?, cuéntame .. - dijo dándole la palabra 

Leonardo respiro hondo por una sensación en su pecho, sus emociones y sentimientos contra, los pensamientos sobre su familia/amigos, sus hermanos y su maestro, su padre, pero la promesa de raphael le venia a su mente y mas como el también le había prometido a raphael. 

Comenzaron a conversar sobre como ocurrieron los acontecimientos con raphael, sobre todo excepto.. sus acciones, palabras y sentimientos entre ellos, hizo todo lo posible de no dar detalles o mostrar sospechas, sus habilidades ninjas estaban claras para que servían no solo para ayudar, sino también para el día a día, como en estas situaciones, el quería saber si podía llegar a algo mas, experimentar estas emociones y sentimientos que no puede expresar normalmente.. y tal vez vivir con raphael su vida... el lo haría, el por una vez haría algo que realmente quiere y lo hará, pase lo que pase durante su relación con raphael.

\--Habitación de Raphael--

Habiendo dejado a leonardo solo con sus hermanos y sensei, habiendo quitando su equipo, estaba acostado en su cama mirando el techo pensando sobre como, se sentía tan abrumado con lo que sucedió en la superficie con leonardo, su único amor desde que recuerda, y que se había intensificado durante su pubertad y por eso su comportamiento con leonardo hasta hace unas horas, que se pudo confesar con su hermano mayor y líder de bandana azul, ojos azules profundos, y un tono de verde hermoso, las sonrisas y risas que ha tenido las contadas oportunidades de ver y escuchar, y su cuerpo.. todo en el tan perfecto..su trasero también es perfecto...

Raphael: Tapándose la nariz para no tener un derrame nasal -( No pienses todavía en que quieres hacerle, leonardo, no lo dejara tan fácil el es puro lo correcto, aunque este en esto conmigo, solo vamos empezando... )- pensó mientras se sentaba y notaba que entre sus piernas había un duro bulto - Mierda... - dijo sin sorprenderse mucho, le había pasado siempre que pensaba en leonardo aun cuando estuviera de muy mal humor -( Solo usare la calma y la tranquilidad, y te volverás normal.. )- tratando de respirar hondo y contar hasta cierto numero pero.. - A quien trato de engañar.. no es como si no fuera la primera vez, y es siempre con el - murmuro para si mismo.

Bajándose los pantalones cortos y su boxer, hasta que se libero... su amiguito no tan pequeño, y comenzó el cariño, mientras lo tomaba en su mano, las imágenes sobre leonardo llegaron a su mente, el lo estaba disfrutando y ahora que podía ser la pareja de el, y tal vez pasar todo el tiempo, mas si se da la oportunidad...

+Toc+ +Toc+ +Toc+

Saliendo de su burbuja, busco de donde provenía el sonido, era de la puerta, tratando de calmarse para no tener una conferencia, ya mas calmado; el sonido de la puerta aparte de casi darle un paro cardíaco, mataron a su amiguito. Se levanto, se subió los pantalones y la ropa interior, y fue hasta la puerta, muy molesto de que lo interrumpieran, tomo el pomo de la puerta y abrió..

Raphael: Muy enojado sin ver quien era primero - Que quieres! - dijo seco, pero notando después quien era - He.. lo siento leo, estaba ocupado, dime que paso - disculpándose con leo.

Leonardo: Mirando extrañado - Solo venia a decir te que mañana después del entrenamiento tenemos hashi, y tendré que tener meditación dos horas extras esta semana, y.. que hable con el sensei.. - dijo mirando a los ojos ámbar de raph.

Raphael: Tratando de no enojarse, no con leo, con el sensei - ¿Dime que te pregunto? - mirando a los ojos azul profundo de leo.

Leonardo: Mirando a raphael con amor - No te preocupes la ¨comunicación de ciertos sucesos¨ no fueron emitidos, solo venia a ver como estabas, es tarde así que... - dijo - Buenas noches - dijo para irse a su habitación pero una mano agarro su mano derecha - ¿Que pasa? - dijo mirando a raphael.

Raphael: Mirando a los lados sino había alguien y mientras se acercaba a leo - Esto - dándole un beso muy apasionado - Es para la buenas noches para ti..- dijo separándose abriendo la puerta.

Leonardo se fue a su habitación..

\--Habitación de Leonardo--

Quito su equipo, preparándose para dormir, acostándose en su cama, pero sus recuerdos de este día inundaron su mente y mas aun los de raphael, su conversación, sus abrazos y sus besos, quedando rendido en su cama. Hasta sus sueños eran con el, sacando le una pequeña sonrisa , un buen de sueño para el...

\-----Mas tarde ese mismo día----

Como ya había amanecido, los chicos tuvieron tiempo de dormir en la mañana, para que en la tarde pudieran hacer su entrenamiento con el de la tarde, al terminar estos mismos, los dos hermanos mayores tuvieron su sesión de hashi, por su ¨desobediencia¨ que duro hasta 24 horas, al terminar los dos hermanos se disculparon por su comportamiento.

Ya al anochecer fue la patrulla, como cualquier otra noche, los criminales que nunca aprendían su lección, y su investigación sobre el paradero del clan del pie, un rato después era hora de regresar, y saltaban por los tejados en busca de una tapa de alcantarilla mas cercana, antes de que leonardo pudiera ir con donatello y miguelangel, entrando en el y recibiendo la orden de leonardo de ir a la alcantarilla primero que irían a que abril y casey , mientras era jalado de su brazo por raphael, que le hizo una señal hacia el tejado y subió, miguelangel y donatello al no ver a ninguno de sus dos hermanos se preguntaron si estarían bien, este subió solo para se recibido por unos besos apasionados de su hermano.

Que correspondiendo fue empujado hasta que su caparazón toco una pared, raphael aprovecho y metió su pierna en la entrepierna de leo provocando, pero se separo.

Leonardo: - ¡Casi nos descubren y vamos solo empezando raph! - le regaño, mientras este mismo le robaba otros besos, pero, un gemido proveniente de el por la pierna de raph en su entrepierna - ¡¿Que fue eso?! - exclamo sonrojado separándose del beso sin alejar tanto a raphael .

Raphael: Riéndose mientras acariciaba el cuello de leo con su nariz oliendo su relajante almizcle natural - Eso lo hiciste tu, y me encantaría escucharlo mas.. - dijo cuando leo noto que donde estaba la cabeza de raph.

Leonardo: - ¡Eres un pervertido! - dijo solo para ser silenciado - Solo llevamos un día y tu.. tu ya quieres tener relaciones sexuales, eres impaciente - dijo este se detuvo de besarle.

Raphael: Mirando a leo a sus ojos - No me malinterpretes yo te amo todo todo, y no puedo evitar estar tan cerca de ti - dijo levantando su cabeza del cuello de leo - Hagamos una cosa.. yo esperare hasta que estés listo no solo física y mentalmente, tu solo me vuelves loco y si pase años sin tirarme encima de ti o de hacerte cosas al meterme en tu habitación cuando todos incluso tu dormían, puedo esperar hasta que tu quieras - dijo separándose y poniendo sus manos en su cintura.

Leonardo: Sorprendido - Enserio.. es algo perturbador y amoroso de tu parte.. y un poco escalofriante - dijo, mientras se sentaba con aun su caparazón contra la pared y sus rodillas contra su pecho - Pero ya que estamos aquí.. podemos hablar si quieres - dijo mientras tocaba el lado del suelo a su lado.

Raphael acepto y se sentó a lado de leonardo, ademas de hablar, compartir sus gustos, disgustos y de lo que leonardo hablo en la madrugada con splinter, un momento en silencio solo los dos contemplando el cielo y la ciudad, hasta que estuvieron de acuerdo para ir se a casa.. solo día tras día, poco a poco para que su lazo de amor se fuera volviendo mas fuerte.. aun cuando su familia o amigos no supieran.. el esconder este ¨secreto¨ seria solo entre ellos...

\--CONTINUARA--

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero le haya gustado tanto como a mi escribirlo para ustedes.  
> primeros 5 caps serán publicados..


	3. Capitulo 3: Conociéndonos mas, citas, fiestas.. mas amor y ¿algunas dudas?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unas semanas llenas de festividades y... un raph con ganas del ¨delicioso¨.. que puede salir mal, advertencia de lemon ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hay lemon dijo el raph :v

Los días pasaron, las semanas y pronto fue invierno en la ciudad de New York, las festividades se acercaban, la navidad estaba a la vuelta de la esquina y las calles decoradas, los habitantes se preparaban para las fiestas, los niños y adolescentes ya salieron de clases, los padres compraban regalos, o personas para dar un pequeño agrado a quienes querían, la televisión se llenaba de especiales navideños que se repetían mil y un veces en el día. Igual era en las alcantarillas, específicamente en la guarida, donde las tortugas habían arreglado lo mas posible para recibir visitas, desde la sala de estar, a la cocina y hasta el dojo, y poner calefacción para no congelarse. 

Pero lo que mas resaltaba en estas semanas por parte de nuestra querida pareja de tortugas rojo y azul, era como habían avanzado tanto en cuanto a conocerse mas, y sus salidas o citas como le había dicho raphael a leonardo una vez, este con mucha vergüenza aceptaba, que consistían en conversar, entrenaban, o jugaban como niños, para recordar su niñez se contaban cosas, claro no han tenido contacto intimo, que no fueran besos, abrazos o caricias, no en esos lugares. O también se la pasaban sin hacer nada, solo disfrutando la compañía del otro en silencio, solo sentarse o acostarse, una pequeña siesta. Cuando querían esta especie de ¨paz¨ para ellos dos solos; como no lo podían hacer en la guarida sin que generaran sospechas o los descubrieran.

subían a la superficie hacia un edificio de apartamentos abandonados, algo escondido y mas o menos lejos de la guarida, solo accesible a las alcantarillas por una tapa a 2 cuadras, lo habían descubierto hace 3 semanas atrás, y fueron armando un pequeño escondite, un santuario para solo los dos. Ambos de acuerdo por este pequeño lugar, trajeron pequeñas cosas de la guarida que ni makey, donie o el sensei splinter sabían que tenían.

~°~ Flashback ~°~

Noviembre 22 del 2017..

Fue como otra noche normal en el patrullaje e investigación sobre el paradero del clan del pie, sin ningún rastro de estos, una noche divertida atrapando a los criminales, que causaron tanto revuelo en el callejón que alertaron a los vecinos cercanos que presas del pánico llamaron a la policía de la ciudad o otros por curiosos trataron de ver porque tanto escándalo, llegando estos tan repentinamente para ¨controlar la irregularidad¨, las tortugas conociendo el procedimiento con ello, dejaron a los criminales atados o inconscientes, y los curiosos tratando de ver que había ocurrido en el callejón.

Las tortugas para no ser vistas por los ciudadanos, se escondieron, pero al ser tan grandes tuvieron que subir a un edificio de apartamentos tan rápidos los cuatro que dos se metieron en diferentes departamentos por medio de las ventanas, mientras que leonardo y raphael terminaron en la habitación principal de uno, agachándose para no ser vistos por las ventanas quedándose en silencio por un momento.

Leonardo: Con la respiración un poco agitada por la velocidad usada hace unos momentos - Eso estuvo cerca... ¿cierto rapha? - le pregunto al otro que miraba alrededor - ¿Que pasa algo? - mirando a este después de haber recuperado el aliento.

Raphael: Mirando el lugar en donde estaban, la habitación muy espaciosa, mientras apaga su walkitoki - Este lugar es suficiente para nosotros, ¿no?... - dijo aun mirando la habitación - ¿Un pequeño escondite para solo los dos y hacer cositas sin que nadie se entere? - volteando viendo a leonardo sonriendo picara mente.

Leonardo: Sorprendido y apagando el suyo - Hu.. te refieres a.. - sonrojándose como un tomate y nervioso - Tu- tu eres un pervertido sin remedio.. por lo menos dame algo mas tiempo - dijo mirando a raph enojado pero su sonrojo no se quitaba pasando a ser del mismo color que la bandana de raphael - Vamos hay que salir de aquí, buscar a donnie y a makey - dijo levantándose y alejándose de la ventana siendo seguido de raphael, dirigiéndose a la puerta y colocando su mano en el pomo de esta.

Raphael: Poniendo su mano en la de leonardo - Vamos míralo de esta forma no seremos descubiertos por sensei y los chicos, y podríamos darle un toque, de ambos.. - haciendo que leo lo mirase - Pero gracias por es maravillosa idea.. sabes, no estaría muy mal, arreglamos por aquí un poco por allá y una cama en medio con un montón almohadas, ¿no lose?, ¿piénsalo? - dijo mirando seductora mente a leonardo y tomando con su mano la barbilla de este dándole un beso apasionado.

Leonardo: Correspondiendo y unos minutos después separándose por falta de aire - Eso es algo cursi para alguien tan rudo como tu, pero es muy tierno de tu parte.. pero tenemos que ir a casa - le dijo a raph abriendo la puerta. 

Saliendo de la habitación y el departamento, caminando hacia las escaleras para ir a la azotea y esperar a sus hermanos menores mientras trataba leonardo de que raphael no le hiciera cosas, que pudieran ver los menores cuando llegaran sin avisar, llegando ellos un rato después se fueron a las alcantarillas.. eso sucedió hace unos 4 días.

En las alcantarillas los hermanos y maestro estaban en su entrenamiento rutinario en el dojo, después de haber terminado el entrenamiento y el sensei dejo ir a los chicos, cada uno fue a hacer lo que quería, donatello en su investigaciones sobre el mutageno en su sangre y la forma de sintetizarla para volver a bebop y rocksteady devuelta en humanos, michelangelo estaba entrenando con su patineta voladora unos trucos, mientras leonardo meditaba en su habitación y raphael estaba alzando pesas en unas de los medios túneles.

Leonardo salio de su habitación y camino buscando que hacían sus hermanos, para saber como estaban, el castigo de el sensei splinter hacia los dos mayores había sido absueltos semanas después, vio que hacia makey y algunos de sus trucos algo peligrosos, preocupándose que era lo que haría makey si terminaba con uno de sus cuatro miembros enyesados, con donatello en el laboratorio y sus investigaciones o como iba con el paradero del clan del pie, y de recordar le que descansara un poco, ahora era el turno de raphael..

Leonardo: Mirando a donnie - he... disculpa donnie.. ¿has visto a raphael? - pregunto mientras donnie combinaba unos líquidos.

Donatello: Sin voltear a ver a leonardo - ¿Debería estar haciendo ejercicio en... los medios tubos? - le dijo - ¿Pregúntale a makey el siempre esta con el...? - volviendo a hacer lo suyo.

Leonardo: Lejos para evitar un accidente porque este tenia los audífonos a todo volumen - ¡Makey!, ¡donde esta raphaaeeeel!! - grito lo suficientemente alto para que lo escuchara - ¡Lo has visto! - viendo que este lo miro y se detuvo.

Miguel angel: Mirando a leonardo - ¡Siiii!, ¡esta entrenando en los medios tubos con las pesas! - sin quitarse los audífonos y continuo jugando con la patineta voladora - ¡¡Pero!! ¡¡ten cuidado ha estado de muy mal humor toda la mañana como si pensara en hacer algo o esta haciendo!! - alejándose para no romper nada.

Leonardo: Un poco extrañado -( Raphael.. pensar en algo o hacer?, hablare con el sobre eso )- caminando a los medios tubos y saltando, encontrándose con raphael ejercitándose mas de lo normal - Hey!, como te va por aquí.. ¿estas enojado por algo? - pregunto con una sonrisa sabiendo que el otro había notado su presencia desde que entro.

Raphael: Elevando las pesas sobre su pecho, sin mirar a leonardo y tomando respiraciones - ... - poniendo las pesas en su base para descansar y sentarse - ¿Que te trae por aquí sin miedo? - sonriendo a leonardo mientras se secaba el sudor con un trapo.

Leonardo: No creyendo a lo que dijo makey - Solo pasaba para saber como estabas.. y me comentaron que estabas un poco de mal humor, ¿eso es verdad? - le pregunto mientras se sentaba a lado de este - ¿Pensabas en hacer algo? -.

Raphael: Aun sin dejar su sonrisa para leo - Si estuve de mal humor esta mañana cuando me desperté..pero - una pausa para mirar a los azules de leonardo - Te vi y por lo que estaba molesto.. no lo recuerdo.. pero ya no estoy molesto contigo aquí a mi lado - dijo dándole un pequeño beso a leonardo en sus labios.

Leonardo: Separándose - ¡Aquí no!, estamos en la guarida raph, ¡¿no puedes esperar hasta mas tarde en el patrullaje?! y si alguien no ve.. - regañando a raph que intentaba darle mas besos.

Raphael: Capturando la boca de leo con la suya y dejando que este respirara - No te preocupes.. esta noche tu y yo en un lugar mas privado.. después de que se vayan a dormir los chicos y sensei, ¿ok? - le dijo mas bien preguntando mientras le daba mas besos.

Leonardo: Suspirando aunque su conciencia le decía que era una mala idea pero aun sus sentimientos le decían que un poco no estaría mal - ¿Okey?.. ¿a donde me llevaras esta vez?, y espero que no sea como la ultima vez en el jumbotron.. - le pregunto a raphael que estaba mirándolo.

Raphael: Sonriendo picara mente - Tendrás que esperar mi amor, y no decepcionaras te encantara que querrás quedarte conmigo todo el tiempo.. - dijo dándole un ultimo beso para levantarse y acercarse a la salida del medio tubo - Y me asegurare de que vayas así tenga que llevarte arrastrado, ¿es una ¨cita¨ entendido? - saltando del medio tubo para ir a la cocina por algo de beber.

Leonardo: El lugar que tenia planeado raph para el lo tenia muy nervioso o mas bien dudoso, saliendo a la entrada del medio tubo y viendo a este ultimo en la cocina - El esta actuando demasiado raro, que tendrá planeado para esta noche - salto y se fue a la sala de meditación.

La noche se hizo presente y era hora del patrullaje, nada de novedades y llego la hora de irse a casa, no sin antes visitar a april, casey y vern, pero raphael como tenia planeado con leonardo hizo de las suyas para separar a los menores de ellos, en la guarida cuando todos dormían incluso sensei splinter salieron, corriendo por los tejados detrás de raphael, leonardo noto ciertas cosas a su alrededor y como raphael subía por las escaleras contra incendios y entraba por una ventana que estaba abierta, leonardo haciendo lo mismo que este, pero antes de ver la habitación un par de mano le taparon los ojos.

Raphael: Solo viéndose sus ojos color ambar y continuando tapándole los ojos - Ahora.. te dejare ver.. - quitando sus manos de los ojos de leonardo - ¡¿Que tal, te gusta como se ve este lugar?! - le pregunto.

Leonardo ve como la habitación, estaba tan limpia y ordenada, sin mencionar que estaba iluminada por velas y en el centro una cama king con un montón de almohadas y mantas encima, las ventanas con cortinas gruesas obscuras, una pequeña mesa japonesa y algunos planos con comida oriental y una pizza.

Raphael: Viendo la cara sin emoción alguna de leo - ¿Te.. gusta...? - pregunto, su paciencia se estaba agotando - ¿No es demasiado perfecto para ti, verdad? - su ira se estaba haciendo presente lentamente.

Leonardo: Saliendo de su sorpresa y abrazando a raphael por el cuello mientras le daba un beso, separándose para unir sus frentes con una sonrisa y ¿lagrimas? - ¡No me gusta!.. ¡me encanta y si es perfecto por que lo hiciste con todo tu amor!.. por mi - dándole un beso mas apasionado y apegándose mas a raphael haciendo que ambos terminasen en el colchón y almohadas.

Raphael: Besando mas y pasando la lengua por los labios de leo, pidiendo permiso y obteniéndolo, mientras sus manos se pasaban por los lados de leo y terminaban en sus nalgas - Mmm.. - apretándolas pero.. - Lo siento leo, no fue.. - lo callo leo.

Leonardo: Volviendo a poner las manos de raphael en sus nalgas - Te lo mereces por darme un.. regalo tan hermoso.. - sonrojado del mismo tono de rojo que la bandana de raphael.

Ambos se quedaron disfrutando, de su nuevo escondite, de besos y caricias, que se fueron intensificando mas el calor que ambos tenían pero leo no se sentía lo suficientemente listo para entregarse a raphael, y ambos hablaron, rieron y comieron algo hasta que era muy noche y regresaron a la guarida cada uno en su habitación a dormir, soñando con el otro.

~.~ Fin del flashback ~.~

Las tortugas como su sensei estaban preparándose para la navidad, cada uno buscaba que regalarle a los demás, este intercambio de regalos aplicaba para april y casey, incluso vern, cada uno hacia sus regalos para cada quien, todos pasaban tiempo juntos, viendo tv o películas, como en esta ocasión en la tarde para prepararse para la fiesta de navidad, los cuatro hermanos y su sensei en el sofá y los cuatro acomodados estratégica mente alrededor de este.

Michelangelo en el suelo con las piernas estiradas y abrazando un cojín casi sin parpadear para ver la película y comentar, y por supuesto adueñándose de las golosinas de la mesa, donatello en un sillón individual mientras leía un libro y escuchaba la película, leonardo y raphael en cambio estaban lado a lado, pero con un pequeño detalle estaban en el sofá grande junto con el sensei splinter.

Raphael para jugar un poco con leonardo paso su brazo por el espaldar del sofá y rodeo a leo dejando que su mano descansara con el hombro de leo, este al sentir el movimiento y el peso en su hombro, miro al responsable con una expresión de advertencia que este vio, estaban en publico, su familia y aun no sabían como explicarles lo que pasaba entre ellos, pero raph, disimulando no haber visto nada se acerco un poco mas a este haciendo que sus muslos bien tonificados se tocaran.

Leonardo: Viendo todavía al frente - Estamos rodeados, deja de hacer eso.. - murmuraba sabiendo que raph lo escuchaba pero sintió como jugaban con su bandana - Hablo en serio raphael.. - le dijo este soltó su bandana un poco enojado.

Raphael: Viendo la película mientras tomaba un sorbo de refresco de su lata - Pero así aras que se enteren mas rápido.. relájate - le susurro continuando viendo la película - No creas que no estoy prestando alrededor - le dijo mientras la mano en el hombro de leo le daba unos pequeños toques.

Mientras los dos hermanos veían la película, alguien mas observaba su comportamiento, desde la distancia su mente decía que era un comportamiento normal entre hermanos pero una parte muy pequeña en lo mas profundo de su mente aun tenia sospechas. Terminaron de ver la película, cada hermano ayudo en algo para la celebración, cuando todo estaba listo y arreglado llegaron los invitados, las risas y mas mientras compartían con sus amigos humanos, en especial durante el intercambio de regalos, como cualquier otra fiesta con un principio y un fin, las tortugas acompañaron a casey, venon y april a sus respectivos departamentos, pero se que dan un momento para hablar con april.

April: En la azotea de su departamento con su chaqueta, hacia mucho frió - Gracias chicos por traerme pero no debían podía haberme ido con casey y con vern - decía.

Leonardo: Mirándola - Es un placer para nosotros, eres como una hermana para nosotros y es siempre un honor estar ayudándote como lo hiciste hace mucho tiempo por nosotros hogosha - dijo haciendo una reverencia a ella, y igual hicieron makey y doni.. pero raph solo asintió a ella estaba algo molesto y se fue saltando a otro edificio.

Michelangelo: - ¿Te gusto tu regalo mi angel?, ¡¡de que hablo si realmente te encanto!! - dijo mientras abrazaba a april un poco fuerte por la emoción mientras donnie le decía que tuviera cuidado.

Mientras esto ocurría con los hermanos menores y su mejor y única amiga humana, leonardo preocupado los dejo y fue tras raphael, pero su hermano de bandana morada volteo hacia esa dirección, algo sucede entre sus hermanos mayores y el descubrirá que es. Leonardo encontró a raphael murmurando algo detrás de la entrada a la azotea, se acerco pero este solo se alejaba, leo no entendía por que de repente no quería que el se acercara.

Leonardo: Su corazón se oprimió - ¿Dime.. que te sucede raphael, podemos hablar de lo que te ha molestado? - le dijo aun sonando a una pregunta y no recibió repuesta.

Aunque a ambos le hubiera gustado tener una relación sana de pareja, nadie dijo que el amor fuera siempre de color rosa, sabían que aun así tendrían discusiones o peleas, siempre en un día o días uno se molestaba, y mas cuando ninguno de los dos no colaboraba, pero siempre encontraban un punto neutro entre esas disputas y buscar una solución para estas.. por mas absurda que fuera.

Leonardo acaricio la bufanda larga y negra que raph le había regalado esa misma noche en el intercambio de regalos mientras soltaba un suspiro, y recordó que raph había tejido esa bufanda tanto tiempo para el y mas aun mantenerlo en secreto como su pequeño escondite, su sonrojo al pensar y su mirada se poso en raph que estaba a unos pasos y de espaladas, se acerco a el.

Leonardo: Jalando la bandana roja de uno de las tiras para que este lo mirara - Creo que me iré a nuestro pequeño lugar y abriré tu regalo que si tenia planeado para ti - dijo para caminando para tener mas espacio para llegar pero lo toman del brazo firmemente - ¿Y ahora que te sucede? - le pregunto.

Raphael: Bajando la mirada - Yo solo quería darte um... - pensando un momento para después mirar a los ojos a leonardo y se acerco mas hasta que la distancia entre ambos era nula - Las gracias.. y me disculpo por alejarme así tan.. - pero recibió un beso en sus labios - Mmm.. ¿no estas enojado? - le pregunto.

Leonardo: Abrazando mas a raphael por el cuello pegándose mas - Bueno.. tienes que disculparte con april pero sera luego... y un poco no tanto, me estoy acostumbrando a tu forma de ser y tu aparecer a la mía - le dijo mientras raphael lo arrocinaba en la pared para besarle mas y poner sus manos en sus nalgas, y lidiar una pierna entre las suyas - Mmm.. creo que alguien se unió a nuestro momento.. - un poco sarcástico al sentir un presión en su pelvis.

Raphael: Separándose un poco para mirar y era cierto pero no el único - Mira quien habla el señor perfecto invito también un amigo suyo a la fiesta - dijo riéndose mientras leo se miraba y se cubría para taparlo - ¿Por que no vamos a nuestra pequeña habitación y nos ponemos un poco cómodos un rato?.. - le pregunto en el oído mientras se alejaba.

Leo entendió lo que quería decir raphael con ¨nuestra pequeña habitación y ponerse cómodos¨ para el el frió lo estaba matando, volteando a ver a sus hermanitos y a april que estaban hablando, apagando sus walkitokies y se escarparon de ellos, les tomo unos 30 minutos entre el departamento de april y su escondite.

\- (-w-) Advertencia Lemon (ºvº) -

Entraron cerraron la ventana y las cortinas, y comenzó en donde lo dejaron una ronda de besos y caricias, cuatro pares de manos y doce dedos muy curiosos, se acomodaron en el colchón cobre las almohadas y mantas, cuando mas aumento el calor entre ambos y se hacia evidente la excitación de ambos, leonardo debajo de raphael. Era algo nuevo para ambos, quitándose su equipo, pero raph se animo y toco mas allá, en la entre pierna de leonardo y busco quitar los cinturones, y quitando el botón y deteniendo su mano cuando iba a bajar la cremallera de los pantalones de leo.

Raphael: Mirando a leonardo a los ojos azules, serio a pesar de la excitación que le hacia sentir este - ¿Estas seguro que quieres esto?, ¿aun estoy seguro de que no quieres pasar a mas pero solo sera esto y a ambos nos gustara?.. ¿quieres unirte a mi? - le pregunto a leo que lo miraba sonrojado.

Leonardo: Mirando a raphael sonrojado pero como el que estaba encima - Aun no estoy listo para entregarme completamente pero.. me entregare lentamente a ti, y cuando este listo te lo daré todo - le dijo mientras el mismo se bajaba los pantalones y junto a la ropa interior le mostraba sus muslos con los protectores de estos - Sorprendido raphael - sonrojado su miembro semi-erecto esperando ser tocado y su cola moviéndose de lado a lado.

Raphael: Sonriendo perversamente a leo - No puedo esperar para que seas mio, te daré mi completa devoción a ti no me importa si tengo que dar mi vida o haría cualquier cosa para que no nos separen a los dos y lo sabes - le dijo mientras se bajaba sus pantalones cortos y ropa interior y su miembro muy animado, leo al verlo grande que era se puso nervioso - No te preocupes, no estará allí a dentro hasta que estés listo, mi amor - le dijo de forma seductora besando a leo.

Los dos se besaron la excitación de el uno por el otro presente, calor, suspiros, caricias y las hormonas no faltaron en especial el almizcle único de cada uno, cada uno apegándose mas al otro en busca de fricción para sus miembros. Cuando la mano de raph agarro firmemente el miembro de leo y empezó a mover lo lentamente con amor comenzando un ritmo haciendo que a leo sonrojado se le escapasen pequeños gemidos de placer, un poco de su semen se escapaba de la punta; este no esperaba que leo también le agarrara su no tan pequeño amigo y lo tomase como el lo hacia. Los gemidos se fueron intensificando, los besos, cambiando de posición de lado para que los dos es tuvieran cómodos,y mas la velocidad de las manos en los miembros, cerca del final de su primer contacto tan intimo. 

No falto mucho para que los dos se corrieran, sin aliento por el orgasmo que tuvieron al mismo tiempo, se recostaron abrazados mas para evitar que el calor se escapase, tratando de volver en si, cuando se sintieron mejor en el control de sus cuerpos se miraron y se besaron, el sueño les invadía, lentamente se habían quedado dormidos abrazados en la pequeña habitación de almohadas y mantas.

\- (wO.Ow) Fin del Lemon (ºvº) -

\--- En la guarida, laboratorio -

Se escuchaba el teclear y el brillo de las pantallas, y quien las usaba en ese momento para terminar sus experimentos y investigaciones, el momento que pasaron todos juntos estuvo agradable, pero lo que paso en el departamento de april, y mas aun la desaparición repentina de leo y raph como las otras veces.. 

Aun mas la falta de su registro de su ubicación en las ultimas horas, le preocupaba o.. como se trataban ellos, el observo el comportamiento de todos aun así noto algo raro.. en leo y raph; su mente se llenaba de los recuerdos de raph o leo que tenían que hablar de algo o alguna discusión, en casi todos los días , casi por cualquier cosa salían y regresaban horas mas tarde. 

Quitando sus lentes y pasando su mano por su frente, pero el no descansaría hasta enterarse de que sucede entre ellos, volviendo a los suyo, sea lo que sea, solo esperaba que fuera algo de lo que se arrepintieran en el futuro, o ocasionara consecuencias a largo plazo.

Donatello: Suspirando volviendo a colocar en su lugar sus lentes - Solo quiero que los dos no se lastimen.. - dijo volviendo a lo suyo.

El teclear volvió y el silencio reino en la guarida, el invierno en New York era demasiado fuerte y mas el frió aun en las alcantarillas con calefacción..

CONTINUARA...

-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º--º-º-º--º-º-º-º-º-º--º-º-º-º-º-º--º

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Que les parece hasta ahora el libro?


	4. Capitulo 4: Despertar junto a ti.. y un Castigo injusto.. Reconciliarnos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cuando crees que todo en este día puede ir muy bien... pero meten la mano para mandarlo a la verga... aun con eso leo y rap encuentran la forma de estar juntos..

La poca iluminación entraba en la habitación a pesar de las cortinas gruesas y obscuras, un dormido raphael y leonardo se mantenían dormidos, mientras roncaba raph muy ruidosamente, y leonardo siquiera emitiendo ruido, como era de esperar. leonardo abrió sus ojos soñoliento no estaba acostumbrado a pasar tiempo de mas en cama, pero al mirar el rostro de quien se encontraba a su lado, recordó todo de la noche anterior con una sonrisa y un sonrojo al mirarse desnudo junto a raphael.

Moviendo se suavemente lo mas posible para no despertar al de la bandana roja, mirándolo un momento mas para sonreír, y sentado ya, se coloco su bandana y miro que tan desordenado habían dejado el lugar, y el ¨desastre¨ en sus plastrones con un sonrojo, fue a tomar un ¨baño¨; la cuestión de espacio, tiempo y sospecha no pudieron hacer un baño decente para sus tamaños, y que lo mas que lograron fue poner en funcionamiento la electricidad y el gas.

Salio de tomar una ¨ducha¨ con sus pantalones y fue a ver como estaba raphael, aun dormido y roncando ruidosamente, saco algo de el bolsillo de sus chunikens fue a preparar algo para desayunar ambos en la cocina, busco en los cajones de la cocina algo para preparar rápido.

Raphael se movió, lentamente abrió sus ojos buscando algo con sus manos, y miro a su alrededor al no encontrar lo que buscaba aun desnudo, se colo su bandana roja mientras murmuraba un poco molesto, pero el sonido de la puerta le advirtió que entraban a la habitación, era leonardo que le sonreía con el desayuno en una bandeja y se sentaba junto a el para comer juntos.

Leonardo: - Buenos días - le dijo a raph.

Raphael: Sonriendo a leonardo - Hey!.. te levantaste temprano.. ¿porque no me despertaste? - le pregunto, tomando un tazón de cereal.

Leonardo: Comiendo su cereal - Quería que descansaras.. por ya sabes.. hu - trago y trato de buscar una palabra.

Raphael: Arqueando la ceja - ¿Que ahorcar los dos gansos de un solo tiro? o.. te refieres a que tuvimos un poco de intimidad.. ¿sexo tal vez? - le dijo riéndose, leo casi se atraganta con su desayuno - ¿Que tal.. te gusto?- ayudando a leonardo.

Leonardo: Calmándose un poco - ¿C-creo que tienes razón?... siendo muy sincero.. me gusto mucho - sonrojado le miro a raphael - No estaría mal probar de vez en cuando.. confió en ti con mi vida raphael- le dijo de la manera mas dulce, volvió a comer.

Raphael: Sonrojando miro su tazón de cereal casi vació- ..., Yo también confió mucho en ti.. pero no lo vuelvas a decir o sino terminare volviéndome loco y haciéndote cosas que no quieres - le advirtió maliciosamente y cubrió su entrepierna con una manta; por supuesto con su ropa interior y pantalones cortos.

Se levanto y fue al baño, una pequeña no tan pequeña situación se presento, leonardo termino de desayunar, pero nerviosamente saco una caja rectangular con un moño rojo, y lo dejo en la mesa, busco entre todo el desorden la bufanda larga negra que le había echo raphael como regalo para el, se la coloco, era tan larga que casi llegaba a sus pies y se sentó a esperar a raph.

Al rato regreso secándose con la manta y sentándose muy junto a leo para hacer que este se recostara amorosamente sobre el hombro, la cercanía de ambos en una mañana tranquila, pero raph noto la caja y miro a leo.

Raphael: Tomando la caja en su mano derecha - Leo?.. ¿que es esto? - le pregunto curioso.

Leonardo: Con un ojo abierto y sus pirando - Sabia que no te gusto mi regalo.. el que te di en frente de todos.. así que, en realidad ese es tu verdadero regalo.. es pero y te guste - le dijo saliendo del espacio de el, para que tuviera mas movilidad para abrir la caja - Lo prepare yo mismo.. - le dijo sonrojado.. mas por vergüenza.

Habían chocolates en forma de tortuguitas, que estaban bien cubiertos y decorados, para raphael una delicia que viene de una, tomo uno y le dio una pequeña mordida, era tan sabroso, y mas cuando la mirada nerviosa se poso en el, su sonrisa arrogante apareció, y le tendió uno a leo.

Raphael: Saboreando mas el chocolate pero aun tendiéndole uno a leo - Toma.. no es justo que sea solo para mi.. te compartiré algunos.. - sin tragar - Come - le dijo a leo.

Leonardo sin mas que decir probo su creación, era tan dulce, sabroso y hacia que quisieras mas y mas, cuanto mas comías, la necesidad de ver la hora le llego a la cabeza, cuando encendió se teléfono, casi le da un infarto eran las 9:00 am, un montón de llamadas perdidas y mensajes, de parte de doni y makey. Los pensamientos sobre su familia, padre, hermanos y sus amigos. Y su relación amorosa con raphael.

No quería perder ninguno de los dos, ambos eran muy preciados para el, el lado de líder y moral, en relación a como es la vida en la superficie, se quería hacer cargo de la situación y romper de una vez con raphael, poniendo a salvo a su familia.. pero el lado que no es tan conocido y se ha estado manifestando, al estar cada momento con raph, aprender de lo sentía y como se sentía realmente, bajo esa fachada de perfecciones inculcado en el desde muy pequeño; se creaban un sin fin de escenarios para la situación.

Raphael: noto como leo se que do congelado mirando su teléfono, tapo la caja y se acerco a leonardo preocupado - Leo.. leo - le paso su mano frente de su cara y le llamo, haciendo que respondiera un poco después - ¿Que te pasa? - le pregunto en cima de el, lo había acostado sobre su caparazón y quitado el teléfono de sus manos, vio que había - Humm.. creo que tendrán que esperar, ¿te quedas te mirando la pantalla mucho tiempo estas bien? - le pregunto mirando a los ojos azules profundos que lo miraban.

Leonardo: Trato de calmarse - Hay que ir a casa.. los chicos y sensei deben de estar preocupados - le dijo tomando respiraciones - Pensemos en que les vamos a decir sobre.. - le callo un beso.

Raphael: Se separo - Iremos y les diremos.. que vimos a unos chicos malos que merodeaban y los perseguimos, que nos olvidamos regresar.. ham.. hasta que nos encontramos un montón de esos matones - le intento contar a leo - Claro.. les diremos que eran tan novatos que ellos solos se fueron al vernos - le dijo levantándose y buscando su equipo - Abra que apurarnos si no queremos estar tanto tiempo en el hashi - le dijo dándole su mano para que se levantara.

Leonardo: Pensando un momento - Creo que tienes razón vamos no queremos, que ninguno tenga que estar castigado sin el otro - tomo la mano de raphael y busco también sus cosas.

La nieve alrededor en la ciudad daba un efecto de ensueño, pero no había tiempo, saltaron por las azoteas y llegaron al callejón, mientras raphael abría la tapa, leonardo vigilaba congelándose, ambos estaban de acuerdo de las cosas no ser así se quedarían en esa habitación y pasarían el día mas puntitos, raphael abrió al fin la tapa de alcantarilla y leonardo entro, espero a raphael para que entrase y cerra la tapa.

Raphael: Caminando a lado de leonardo - Me hubiera gustado estar arriba mas tiempo - dijo un poco molesto, tomando de la mano a leo - Mejor, que los dos nos quedáramos mas tiempo en nuestro escondite... ¡lejos de este frió de mil demonios! - levantando la voz en esto ultimo.

Leonardo: Riendo un poco - Creo que te gusto demasiado, pero no te preocupes habrá mas para ti - le dijo viendo como estaban en la entrada de la guarida - Llego la hora de actuar.. ¿listo? - le pregunto al de bandana roja, que soltaba su mano, sin antes ponerle un beso en sus nudillos.

Raphael: Respirando para hacer que los pensamientos con relación a su ira se encendieran - Hagamos esto de una vez por todas - le dijo entrando a la guarida.

Solo entraron cuando fueron detenidos por donatello, michelangelo, y sensei splinter, incluso april y casey, los rodearon a ambos y les hicieron muchas preguntas, estos tomando el papel de cada las respondieron. El sensei pidió hablar con leonardo a solas en su habitación, raphael en cambio se quedo con los demás respondiendo sus dudas, su buen ¨humor¨ regreso para hablar y bromear con sus hermanos menores, casey se unió junto con april; ella estaba preocupada por lo que paso ayer y mas aun la desaparición de las tortugas de bandana roja y azul tan repentina.

Michelangelo: Inquieto - ¡Y cuenta mas!.. ¿porque no regresaron cuando habían investigado?, apagaron sus teléfonos y walkitokis, ¿habían muchos? - le bombardeo con preguntas - ¿No vieron por hay una chica linda?, claro no tan linda y hermosa como april, ¿y no se quedaron con ella tal vez un rato? - recibió un zape por parte de raphael.

Donatello: Viendo el comportamiento de raphael -( Tal vez tengan razón.. pero aun.. )- viendo como raph y casey - ¿Y donde se quedaron a dormir, hacia mucho frió anoche y aun así las personas estuvieron en las calles? - le pregunto, su tono científico era mas notorio para ocultar su sospecha de que era lo que hicieron ellos.

Raphael: Miro a donatello -( ¿Nos habrá visto en la azotea?, debo hacer algo... )- pensó - Bueno.. nos quedamos en un hotel abandonado, claro en habitaciones separadas para evitar matarnos el uno al otro - su tono seguro y su mirada de pocos amigos hizo que las sospechas desaparecieran rápido de su cabeza calculadora.

April: Notando la reacción de raphael - Bueno, suponiendo que ambos estaban investigando... a unos ¨criminales¨, están tan cansados.. - le dijo pero su teléfono sonó y respondió, todos guardaron silencio - Lo siento chicos fue vern, dijo que voy retrasada para un reportaje - les dijo buscando sus cosas - Los veré luego, ¿casey vienes? - se despidió en la entrada.

Casey: Corriendo de tras de april - Es un gusto verlos chicos, pero volveré en otro momento - en la entrada para salir - ¡Y raphael, no lo olvides de esta noche, como lo planeamos hace días! - le grito.

Raphael: Mirando a sus hermanos - ¿Y que hicieron ustedes? - le pregunto a los menores.

\-- Mientras con Leonardo y el Sensei Splinter --

Sentado de rodillas frente a su padre, que estaba un poco disgustado con el comportamiento y su irresponsabilidad, de como casi pusieron en peligro a todos, a sus hermanos menores como a los dos, pese a eso el incienso, la tetera y el te.. y la gran cantidad de velas le dijeron que su maestro no descanso en lo mas mínimo.

Sensei Splinter: Suspirando - He sentido últimamente una perturbación en ti, ¿sucede algo que no me he enterado o no me has comunicado leonardo? - sentándose finalmente sentándose - Y no puedo permitir que ese pequeño inconveniente influencien a donatello y michelangelo... ya es suficiente para mi con raphael y no importa lo que haga no puedo hacer mas por el - dijo acariciando su barba.

Leonardo mirando al frente sin ninguna expresión, o emoción, como un guerrero en la batalla final contra su enemigo, pero sus pensamientos en el y como se refirió a su amado, y si su padre se encontraba la verdad de la perturbación.

Leonardo: Haciendo reverencia a su padre para pedirle disculpas - Me disculpo por mis acciones y mi falta de responsabilidad frente a mis hermanos menores padre.. y aceptare el castigo que me imponga - dejando de hacerla para mirar los ojos negros de la rata - Y no te preocupes padre, yo me encargare de controlarlo y... prometo que no se saldrá de control - le dijo esperando a recibir ordenes.

Un largo silencio sepulcral se extendió en la habitación del respetado sensei, aun leonardo lleva la bufanda que le hizo raphael, le recordaba su amor y como su promesa.. junto con lo que habían hecho la noche anterior. Hasta que el sensei dejo de acariciar su barba y se levanto para mirar a su hijo mayor.

Sensei Splinter: Mirando fijamente a leonardo - Por no ser lo primero pero tampoco el ultimo de tus ¨fallas¨, creo que seria mejor que dejes el puesto de líder por una.. semana, ninguno saldrá a patrullar y si sale sin consentimiento por X o Y razón serán enviados los 4 al hashi sin excepciones - le dijo - El liderazgo es un arma de doble filo, creo que tu mismo lo sabes.. puedes retirarte, y si aun sigues en esta especie de rebeldía y la junta excesiva con raphael me harás tomar medidas drásticas.. ya no eres un niño... - sin mas que decir.

Leonardo obedeció y salio.

\-- Fuera de la habitación del sensei --

Se dirigió a la búsqueda de sus hermanos menores, juntos aun en la sala de estar, se acerco y se sentó junto a ellos, que estaban hablando de cosas que han echo o cambiando de tema, leo solo escucho, no quería estorbar, así pensó pero una mano en su hombro lo saco de allí, no era otro que raphael quien junto a los otros dos menores.

Rapahel: Mirando a los ojos de leo un momento - ¿Cuéntanos que te dijo el sensei? - su preocupación en sus ojos, le dijo que leo no estaba bien en absoluto - ¿Quieres que donnie te revise? - le pregunto.

Leonardo: Mirando a los ojos ámbar que le miraban, pero consciente de los dos hermanos menores -( ¨No quiero que seas una mala influencia para tus hermanos menores, mucho esta con raphael¨, raph no es ninguna mala influencia.. pero como haremos, el se volverá loco... )- en su mente se repetía el regaño de su padre - He.. nada solo que como castigo.. no seré hasta nuevo aviso líder.. - conteniendo sus emociones, quería hacerlo sonar normal, pero no estaba bien en absoluto para el.

Un silencio por un largo momento, cada uno tomo su tiempo para procesar la información compartida, donatello de acuerdo en su mente como las estadísticas y las ciencias demostraron que como un ¨castigo¨/quitar algo que desempeñe el individuo lo guiara a la reflexión de sus actos, makey en cambio en shock, raphael por el contrario hirviendo de verdadera rabia que leonardo nota por como su expresión cambia y sus membranas cubren sus ojos, levantándose y colocando sus manos en el pecho de raph no dejaría que raph empeorara la situación, este lo miro e intento apartarlo, los menores notaron el cambio de atmósfera.

Leonardo: Aun de teniendo sus manos en los pectorales, a pesar de la diferencia de tamaño notoria no solo de altura sino también de fuerza - No iras a ningún lado, solo te pido que no lo molestes, tal vez así recupere mi liderazgo, solo sera una semana.. seré por el momento su hermano mayor - las palabras de leo trataban de ser sinceras, los chicos pensaron en otra cosa.

Raphael: Gruñendo audible pero deja que sus membranas se quiten - Saldré un rato no me sigan ninguno - gruñendo mas desapareció en los túneles del alcantarillado.

Michelangelo: Abrazo a leonardo - Hermano, ¿estas bien..? - separándose para mirar a los ojos de leo.

Leonardo: Apartando la mirada, no necesitaba alarmar a sus hermanos menores - No solo es para recordarme que todos ustedes están bajo mi responsabilidad, solo es eso.. - les dijo con una sonrisa falsa - Si me necesitan estoy en mi habitación meditando.. - se fue de la sala de estar.

Donatello y michelangelo, se quedaron en silencio, la guarida estaba en completo silencio. Cada uno fue a hacer algo para no pensar en lo que sucedió hace un momento, michelangelo en la sala jugando vídeo juegos, olvidándose de el mal momento, donatello en sus experimentos y maquinas, sus dudas se borraron, pero aun estaban, los dejo para otro momento.

\-- Habitación Leonardo --

Cerro la puerta de su habitación y puso el seguro, se quito la correas de la funda de las katanas y sus sandalias, con el protector de metal de su pierna, y se acostó en su cama, se trato de calmar pero las lagrimas se escaparon, una parte de el estaba echo pedazos, no era por el puesto de liderazgo, era como lo considero una ¨mala influencia¨ para sus hermanos menores, le dolió mas como también lo hizo con raphael, se dijo así mismo, que era mayormente por su falta de responsabilidad, emocionalmente se sintió mal. No quería hacer nada, solo quedarse allí en su habitación, sabia que raphael estaba molesto por haberlo detenido, pero solo se empeoraran la cosas con splinter si lo hubiera dejado ir.

\- Mas tarde ese día -

Se quedo esperando hasta tarde la llegada de raph, cuando llego a la guarida y le pregunto leo donde estaba no respondió a estas, es mas ni siquiera lo miro y se fue directo a su habitación, el corazón le dolió y como actuaba raph, a esta situación. Sensei splinter anuncio que leonardo no seria el líder del equipo, y que su rango había pasado a ser otro hermano mas, y su aviso a quienes salieran sin consentimiento.. para los cuatro tuvieron una sesión de hashi.

\-- Una semana después --

Los chicos trataron de mantener su rutina normal, en el caso de leonardo, donatello y michelangelo, pero raphael, no se la mantenía afuera de la guarida la mayor parte del día y de la noche, sus hermanos preocupados, el sensei muy molesto con el, los obligaba a hacer hashi a todos, como parte del castigo para leonardo, por toda esa semana. Después del entrenamiento a acabo el castigo, lo anuncio el sensei frente de sus hijos / alumnos.

Aun leo y raph no se hablaban o miraban, parecía que los dos quisieran salir corriendo cuando se encontraban en una habitación, pequeños estallidos de golpes y discusiones de parte de cada uno, que siempre resultaban con raphael encerrado en su habitación, en la superficie o en las alcantarillas.

Los chicos estaban cenando pizza, en silencio ambas tortugas, aun si makey intentaba hacerlos reír o donnie dando su punto de vista científico de uno de sus descubrimientos, sensei splinter trato de mantener el humor de sus hijos menores, sin importar el incomodo silencio entre los hermanos mayores.

Después de la cena se quedaron despiertos un rato pero como era costumbre para raphael aun peleado con leonardo, según donatello por no poder expresar su punto de vista con el sensei y makey un poco de acuerdo con donnie solo que ¨la chica vio a raph muy feo para ella y se decidió por leo¨, un zape por parte de leo para makey, luego leonardo se aseguro que todos estuvieran dormidos,.

La noche de espero por raphael solo comenzaba, y leo se preocupaba por donde estaría su herm-.. no su ¨novio¨, a pesar de estar peleados por el castigo impuesto a leo por el sensei y como raphael reacciono, solo pensaba en donde estará metido esa cabeza hueca de musculos, cada vez que llegaba olía a alcohol, sentado en el sofá enfrente de la entrada a la espera de raph, leyendo un libro para entretenerse.

Cuando creía que llegaría mas tarde aun se levanto y guardo el libro, el sonido de pasos pesados se escucharon y cuando volteo se encontró con raphael, se acerco a el para mirar su rostro, el olor a alcohol era fuerte. Se quedo un momento parado y raph igual, hasta que leo intento un darle un sermón cuando raphael lo callo con un beso apasionado apegandolo a el por la cintura, intento separarse para evitar que sus sentimientos se adueñaran de el y porque prácticamente estaban en medio de la guarida, pero se dejo llevar y correspondió al beso, separándose cuando los dos se quedaron sin aire.

Raphael: Miro a leonardo un momento y lo abrazo, oliendo el aroma de leo sus fosas nasales se abrieron y cerraron para memorizar aun mas- Siento mucho.. haber reaccionado de esa forma no que..ria que los dos nos peleáramos por tanto tiempo, me hiciste mucha falta, tus sonrisas, tu voz, los besos y las caricias.. extrañe todo de ti - le dijo sin soltarlo y lo tomo de los brazos para que este lo mirara - Y lamento hacer a donnie y a makey estar en el hashi y tratarlos así, sobretodo a ti.. te amo.. - le miro pasando su mano por la cicatriz de su ojo.

Leonardo: Respirando agitada mente para no llorar, el aroma de raphael lo invadió mas y sus fosas nasales se llenaron, su amor por el aun estaba vivo - No lo menciones.. me hiciste falta también raphael, debí de hablar de eso mas elaborada mente, y sabia que reaccionarias así.. - tomo un momento para ordenar sus palabras - Te amo, aun pase lo que pase no puedo sacarte de mi cabeza y.. de mi corazón - sonrió para el sonrojado.

Le ofreció algo de comer, le pregunto a donde había ido todo este tiempo cuando salia, y el respondió al lugar, termino de cenar y leo se encargaría que el descansar y lo dejo acostado en la cama de su cuarto, le tapo y le dio un beso de buenas noches. Y se fue a su habitación.

\-- Habitación de Leonardo / Pequeño pero largo Lemon --

Se durmió rápidamente, un peso de sus hombros y de su pecho habían sido quitados, roncando suavemente su pecho subía y bajaba con su tranquila respiración, en la madrugada un sueño ¨húmedo¨ se hizo presente, pero al sentir un movimiento entre sus piernas lo hizo despertar.

Leonardo: Mirando al responsable - ¿¡Raphael!?, ¿que haces aquí? - le grito lo suficientemente alto para que este le escuchara y sin que los otros no se despertaran, se sentó un poco enojado en medio de la cama mientras cruzaba los brazos.

Raphael: Se acerco a leonardo para besarle suavemente, mientras se acomodaba para dejar sus manos de tres dedos a los lados de los muslos de leonardo, y mantenía se quedaba parado - Lo siento por despertarte tan temprano... - le decía entre besos - Quiero probar algo, ¿quieres unirte? - le dijo al separar para tomar aire y besar el cuello de leonardo, dándole una que otra lamida, causándole placer a leonardo.

Leonardo: Aguantando para no gemir tan fuerte y sus brazos en el cuello de raphael - ¿Que quieres hacer?- le pregunto mientras se acostaba y dejaba que raph le besara y lamiera - ¿No creo que sea tan malo.. ¿verdad?? - dudo un momento.

Raphael encima de el con sus musculosos brazos a los lados de leonardo, que estaba acostado en su caparazón, raph le besaba y una de sus manos bajo hasta los pantalones de leonardo y desabrocho el botón, bajo el cierre y metió su mano debajo de la ropa interior. Leo respondió con un gemido, y se mordió el labio inferior con sus dientes dejando caer su cabeza cómodamente en la almohadas.

Raphael: Acariciando el miembro de leo - ¿Dime, si quieres que continué..? - le dijo de forma seductora en su oído - Se que no has echo nada por un tiempo y igual que yo.. necesitas un poco de amor - le beso la mejilla.

Leonardo: Recuperando un poco su respiración - Si!, si por favor! - le dijo y se tapo la boca con su mano, se acordó de los demás en sus habitaciones durmiendo - No deberíamos hacer esto alguien podría atraparnos y-.. - fue callado por un beso de raphael.

Raphael: Que lo miraba con una tonta sonrisa le bajo el pantalón y la ropa interior la cola larga de leo se movió de emoción - Si te mantienes callado.. nadie se enterara de lo que estamos haciendo.. mi amor.. - le dijo mientras bajaba y dejaba besos y lamidas, hasta que en pecho de leo lamió buscando algo cuando sintió con su lengua un pequeño relieve - Que tenemos aquí.. no sabia que teníamos de estos, están tan escondidos a la vista - lamió y vio como leonardo estaba gimiendo un poco - ¿Son sensibles he?, pero sera para otro momento - dijo bajando mas hasta llegar al miembro semi-erecto de leo - Trata de no gritar entendido - le aviso.

Leonardo: Se alerto por lo que creía que haría raph su tono de hablar aun le decía que esta borracho por tanto alcohol que consumió y tanta excitación que se percibía - ¡Qu-que haces raph! ¡ah! - solto un gemido fuerte.

Raphael lamió el miembro de leo lentamente y le dio besos hasta que este estuvo completamente erecto, leo no dejaba de gemir y de tratar de evitar esta acción, pero no se esperaba que después de un momento raph lo introdujera en su boca. Leo quedo un momento en shock, pero la cavidad caliente y la lengua de raph le hicieron salir rápido de este estado, mientras mas raph aprendía a mantener el miembro de leo en su boca sin lastimar a leo, leo mas rápido se acercaba y le pedía mas con una mano en la cabeza de raph para que no se separara usando su otra mano para taparse la boca de sus fuertes gemidos, pero el calor alrededor de su miembro y la lengua se fueron, un poco de semen se escapaba de la punta y se mezclaba con saliva. Miro a raphael que lo miraba.

Leonardo: - ¿¡Porque te detienes!? - le pregunto exclamo susurrando pero sintió que raphael se bajaba los pantalones cortos y vio el porque - ¡No no no, definitivamente no! - le dijo a raphael su sonrojo.

Raphael: Poniéndose encima de leo y lo beso - Solo quería sentir lo que tu sentiste.. te veis muy feliz cuando lo hice.. - triste por el rechazo que leo a darle un poco de amor - Supongo que tendré que salir y buscar a una linda chica para darme un poco de amor - con tono burlón se levanto pero una mano en su brazo lo detuvo.

Leonardo: Sonrojado mas no poder como la bandana de raph pero decidido - ¡De acuerdo!, tu ganas.. - le dijo.

Raphael acostado en su caparazón y le entre sus piernas para darle un poco de amor a el, leo había prestado atención a como raph le había echo a el, empezó dando besos y lamidas lentas, en especial a la cabeza del miembro, el semen sabia a una extraña combinación a dulce y salado, veía como reaccionaba raph que este no le quitaba la mirada de encima, y entre abrió un poco su boca para calcular el tamaño de la punta, luego la abrió mas y metió lentamente el miembro tratando de no ahogarse con el, dio un momento para que acostumbrarse y cuando estuvo listo, comenzó un movimiento de arriba a bajo y uso su lengua para lamer, la mano de raph se detuvo en la parte trasera de su cabeza y le indico un ritmo.

Cuando leo calculo que raph estaba apunto de correrse saco de su boca el gran miembro de raph, se sentó para recuperar el aliento y raph se incorporo pero se quedo sentado esperando con una mirada confundida a leo, este al sentir que raph lo miraba se sentó en el regazo de raph y lo beso este correspondió, apegándose mas el uno al otro sus miembros se tocaron un momento tomaron para dejar que se tocaran, besos, caricias, y una mano jugando con la cola de leonardo, luego sus manos se encargaron de enviarlos al orgasmo a ambos, el semen en sus plastrones. Quedándose un momento abrazados y dejando que los sonidos guturales salieran para dejar que el momento de amor continuara, acostados leo arriba de raph y este aun con su mano en la cola y la otra en la cintura.

Leonardo: Acomodando sus brazos en el pecho de raph para verle - ¿Creo que esto es una reconciliación?, ¿no?.. - le pregunto.

Raphael: Riendo ya se había cansado - Si, creo, que si +Bostezo+ una pequeña siesta no estaría mal - se volteo con leo y se empezó a quedar dormido.

Leonardo: - No, vamos tienes que ir a tu habitación si alguien entra y te encuentra mas con este desastre en ambos - tomo un trapo y los limpio, trato de sacar a raphael de su cama - Vamos raphie!, vamos a tu habitación, pero ponte primero los pantalones y iremos a tu cuarto para que descanses... mañana después de que todos estén dormidos iremos a nuestro escondite.. - lo saco de su cama.

Lo vistió, y abrió la puerta se aseguro que nadie estuviera a la vista, empujo al soñoliento y borracho raphie hacia su cuarto, lo acostó y lo tapo, pero el le pidió que se quedara solo hasta que el se durmiera, 20 minutos después, raph se durmió y leo pudo regresar a su habitación a dormir no sin antes revisar si uno de sus hermanos menores o padre estaban despiertos, no encontró a nadie fuera de su cama, se fue a dormir.

La alarma sonó eran las 6:00 de la mañana, y leo se levanto bostezando un poco algo cansado, y recordó lo que hizo anoche con raph se fue corriendo al baño, pero al entrar se encontró que alguien ya se encontraba usando una de las duchas, se encontraron sus miradas y leo se sonrojo sonriendo a raph, se baño en una alado de la de raph.

Ese día continuo como, cualquier otro, desayunar, entrenamiento en la mañana, hacer cualquier cosa, entrenamiento en la tarde, patrullaje en la noche, y la hora de dormir, y para bonus de raphael y leonardo un tiempo a solas en su guarida.. nadie se enteraría de donde iban a altas horas de la noche.

CONTINUARA...

\------------------------------------------------


	5. Capitulo 5: ¡Tiempo con nuestros hermanos!, ¿Sensei quisiera saber...?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cuando el frió ataca, no queda de otra que tener que compartir, mas cuando ya era tiempo de pasar mas con sus hermanitos, para no ¨levantar sospechas¨ pero algunas preguntas salen a la luz y su respuestas....

El paso de la estación invernal tardo un poco este año en cambiar, todo gracias a la tormenta de nieve stella, que inundo de montones de nieves, los alcaldes y oficiales de policías se encargaron en todo lo posible mantener todo bajo control con tan terrible tormenta.

Para las tortugas, fue algo un poco, ¨irritante¨ por así decirlo, el frió los volvía locos, y estar todos juntos en una sola habitación era un poco cálido pero cuando uno de los cuatro estaba de mal humor, en especial el de bandana roja, por las bromas de la joven tortuga de naranja. Y mas que de alguna forma u otra las calefacciones y las lamparas solares de las habitaciones de los tres menores se habían dañado y necesitaban que donnie los reparara a cada uno, por lo que llevaría algo de tiempo arreglarlos, así que todos se pusieron de acuerdo para dormir en las noches que hicieran falta; hasta que donnie las tuviera lista ambas cosas.

El sensei splinter les advirtió sobre salir con el clima sin estar abrigados apropiadamente, pero con las noticias en la televisión y radios les era difícil no preocuparse de april, casey y vern, así que cuando estaban listos para un patrullaje rápido como leo los había programado se colocaban muchos abrigos y bufandas, las hechas por raph, salían y revisaban que ningún maleante se aprovechara de el clima para hacer sus fechorías, y luego iban a los departamentos de sus amigos humanos asegurándose que estaban bien.

Nuestra querida pareja de tórtolas-tortugas estaban mas tranquilas después de que se disculpara el uno al otro, leo le propuso un pequeño sistema de ¨salida/citas¨ justo días antes de que empezara la tormenta de nieve, solo saldrían cuando nadie estuviera despiertos o cuando el patrullaje se hiciera aburrido tratarían de separarse de sus hermanos menores cuando estos se descuidaran en el regreso o los enviaría a pasar un tiempo a que april. Incluso leo propuso que tal vez unas escapadas por mas tiempo, seria que ambos disfrutarían.. a pesar de la consecuencias.

Algo en leonardo fue cambiando, el se sentía mas ¨libre¨, y raphael lo sabia, parecía mas... expresivo con lo que sentía mientras estaba a solas con raph, alegría, tristeza, enojo, desagrado, curiosidad o inocencia, mas suelto en muchas palabras. Aunque igualmente es estresante/se preocupa por su familia, y como reaccionarían. Pero a pesar de eso leo y raph se aman y no pierden ocasión para recordarse lo al uno al otro, sus intimidad.. era ya mas o menos a que situación se aplique..., en pocas palabras ambos querían aprender mas antes que tuvieran completamente ese momento, se masturbaban claro, uno frente al otro o ambos a la vez, se daban orales, pero nunca algo que el otro no quisiera.

Pero a raph solo le importaba lo que hiciera sentir bien y feliz a leo, lo noto una vez que estaba aprendiendo a cocinar, leo estaba haciendo el desayunos la semana pasada para todos, y raph sabia algo, esa experiencia de leo como mal cocinero cambio, y el se comería todo lo que leo le hiciera y nunca compartiría, a menos que sea con leo.

Leo también noto como raphael tenia algo diferente en su temperamento y en general, ya casi no se enojaba con makey o donnie, aunque aveces ese ser suyo regresaba, se calmaba rápido por solo el mirar, la voz y la sonrisa de leo que viene en su mente, se había vuelto un poco mas expresivo o la palabra correcta abierto a hablar de sentimientos con leo, que sabia que raph tenia un gran corazón y cariñoso. Leo, aun cuando el sensei splinter regañaba a raphael, este huía a las alcantarillas y leo se iba detrás de el, encontraba a su amado y leonardo se quedaba con el a pesar de cuanta ira le cegaba a su hermano, y lo calmaba hasta que estuviera listo para ir a la guarida y dar una ¨disculpa¨ a su padre.

Raphael tenia una curiosidad.. muy grande que leo también tenia, ¿su padre que pensaba sobre las relaciones entre seres del mismo sexo?, y leo le prometió, mas por también su propio interés para saber, el sensei solo toco ese tema cuando la pubertad les había caído a los cuatro, dijo sobre lo que hacen una mujer y un hombre para complacerse y/o tener un bebe, pero el tema de los gustos por el mismo sexo.. pero solo dejo en lo básico, excusándose de solo de saber eso, pero las consecuencias, las contó sin importar si es eran tan frías.

Pero dejando ese tema.. 

Leo propuso aprovechar este tiempo a todos juntos, como la tormenta era demasiado impredecible para salir y como los menores se tenían que quedar con el en su habitación para no congelarse, y dejar la calefacción del sensei tranquila. Entonces estaban así en la sala de estar con mantas y bufandas, la calefacción de la guarida en general no era tan débil, pero el frió tan poco lo era. Habían terminado su entrenamiento de la mañana, estaban lo suficientemente calientes para soportar con las mantas y bufandas.

Makey, estaba jugando vídeo-juegos con raph, mientras donnie trataba de arreglar un calefactor, los tres habían sufrido un pequeño corto circuito por estar mal conectados y igual las lamparas, leonardo estaba tomando un poco de calor de la lampara solar que estaba a lado de una de las piscinas congeladas mientras meditaba, pero algo que donnie noto era que leo llevaba su vieja falda samurai y la bufanda que le regalo raph, no le presto atención y continuo con lo suyo.

Michelangelo: Exclamando - ¡Te gane en tu fea cara! - se detuvo al escuchar los gruñidos de raph y su mirada de muerte - ¡Leooooo! - salto del sofá y corrió hacia leo bajo la lampara, cubriendo se detrás del caparazón de leo.

Raphael: Corriendo para atrapar a makey - ¡¡Estas muerto enano, hiciste trampa!! - grito y trato de no molestar a leonardo que meditaba.

Michelangelo: Agachándose detrás de su caparazón - ¡¡Leoo, raph me quiere matar, por favor usa tus poderes hipnóticos y ordenes para que no me entierre vivo!! - le dijo abrazando el caparazón de leo.

Raphael: Aun en frente de leo y cruzándose de brazos - ¡¡No deberías a meter a leo en esto, se un hombre sabandija!! - se mantuvo firme - Tienes solo dos opciones makey, o caminas por el hielo o te entregas a mi.. - en tono tenebroso mostrando uno de sus colmillos.

Donatello: Viendo a lo lejos - Espero y no destruyan esa lampara sino estaremos en graves problemas, ¿entendido? - les dijo desde su silla giratoria en el laboratorio - Veamos otra vez si funciona esto - empezó a probar pero no encendía.

Leonardo: Escuchando a raph y makey que aun no se las arreglaban - Ustedes ya no son niños, y no siempre estaré para ¨reconciliaros¨, makey.. discúlpate con raph - le dijo tranquilamente con los ojos cerrados.

Michelangelo: Haciendo puchero - Pero.. leoooo, el me golpeara... - poniendo ojitos de cachorro la quedar de lado para que este le mirara - Porfavor.. - le pregunto mientras jugaba con la bufanda de leo.

Raphael: Gruñendo al ver como makey jugaba con la bufanda de leo.

Leonardo: Firme - Makey.. discúlpate con raph y deja de jugar con mi bufanda.. estoy seguro que el que le hayas ganado en un juego no sera comparado con lo que te hará por la bufanda... - le dijo tranquilamente, para levantarse y mirar a raph a sus ojos.

Raphael: Viendo por primera vez en mucho tiempo la falda samurai de leo - Mmm.. - viendo como leo se dirigirse al segundo piso a la cocina y su cola larga y gruesa se asomaba.

Michelangelo: Temeroso - He.. hola raph.. me disculpo por haberme burlado de ti y bueno no me mates.. - le dijo cubriéndose su rostro.

Raphael: Suspirando pesadamente - Vete.. no me quiero manchar hoy las manos contigo - le dijo caminando a la cocina disimuladamente -( Que hace con eso puesto quiere ver el mundo arder, me esta tentando )- pensó.

En la cocina leonardo, estaba preparando el almuerzo, haría arroz y pescado frito, estaba lavando el arroz para tenerlo listo mientras tarareaba una melodía sin pensar, hasta que sintió un par de brazos musculosos en su cintura. Su corazón latió mas rápido, sabia quien era.

Leonardo: Sonrojado - Estamos en la guarida, ni siquiera en nuestra habitación.. raphie... - le susurro - ¿Y que hablamos de molestar a makey..? - le interrogo.

Raphael: Viendo todo los ingredientes - ¿Y yo que te dije de provocarme en la guarida.. humm? - le pregunto - ¿Porque esa falda y tu cola me dicen otra cosa..? - le dijo en su oído, beso su mejilla y se alejo - ¿Necesitas ayuda sin miedo? - tomando un cuchillo y cortando unas verduras.

Leonardo: Sonriendo y sonrojado - Gracias, ¿que te tiene de tan buen humor? - le pregunto vio lo que hacia raph - ¿Puedes limpiar el pescado para el relleno después de que cortes esos, por favor? - termino de limpiar el arroz y ayudo a raph.

Ambos se unieron para hacer el almuerzo, mientras raph limpiaba el pescado, se fueron dividiendo las tareas , charlando o leo tratando de que raph no lo bese, que el sentimiento de ser atrapados era muy aterrador para ambos, en la sala, el laboratorio y hasta el cuarto del sensei se olía lo que se hacia en la cocina, y donnie queriendo algo de beber fue a la cocina, pero antes de llegar a esta escucho un murmullo pero no pudo descifrar que decía, entro en esta.

Donatello: Acomodándose los lentes - ¿Hola, chicos.. interrumpo algo? - le pregunto a sus hermanos, raphael en la silla junto a la mesa y leo revolviendo el arroz se acerco a al refrigerador -( ¿Que raro, hace un momento hablaban? )- tomo una caja de jugo y se sentó en la silla en frente de raph - ¿Y que están haciendo? - le pregunto a leo.

Leonardo: Noto el tono interrogativo de donnie - Solo estamos haciendo el almuerzo.. debería hacer un poco de sopa también, hace mucho frió, y no quiero que nadie se resfrié - le dijo mientras se agacho buscando una olla lo suficientemente grande - Raph, me pasa los fideos y-..- raph le da los fideos y le quita la olla dejándola en el lavaplatos para llenarlo y dejarlo devuelta en la cocina - Gracias, ¿necesitas algo donnie?, el almuerzo estará listo pronto - le miro.

Donatello: Mirando a raph y a leo - No, nada solo pasaba por algo de tomar.. y leo eso huele realmente bien - le dijo - Creo que necesitare ayuda para unas cosas de las lamparas - le dijo saliendo -( Hu.. leo usando su ropa vieja, con tanto frió )- sus dudas crecieron por lo que ocultaba leo y raph.

Donatello se fue al laboratorio, y se sentó para continuar en lo suyo el frió del laboratorio lo ayudo en concentrarse, pero sintió una fuente de calor y luz, su lampara solar de su área de trabajo y makey silbando salio para volver a sentarse a jugar vídeos-juegos.

Raphael: Agudizando sus oídos para saber quien estaba cerca - Tu trasero y tu cola me tientan mucho... - le dijo seductora mente, algo lo golpeo en la cara -( Y salí con premio gordo )-.

Era una toalla que le tiro leo, para que se callara su cola se ergio en amenaza de broma, la de raph igual de erigida de forma dominante, terminaron de preparar el almuerzo y en platearon, como si fuera de una revista, llamo raph a donnie arrastras, makey ya se había adelantado y leo se fue a buscar al sensei, comieron el almuerzo.

Leonardo: Ayudando a donnie para pasar le lo que necesitara, siempre atento.

Donatello: Aun en lo suyo -( ¿Que tal una pregunta?... me carcome la curiosidad )- mirando a leo mientras se acomodaba mejor en su silla y se ponía en su lugar sus lentes - ¿Y.. bueno que estaban hablando ustedes dos en la cocina? - le pregunto.

Leonardo: Tomado por sorpresa - ¿he?.. solo que podríamos hacer para acompañar el almuerzo, el me ayudaba en algunas cosas... - guardo silencio un momento - y bueno también por que makey lo molesto cuando jugaban - le dijo sonando tranquilo.

Donatello: Observo a leonardo - okey.. pasa me.. eso gracias, leo - le dijo y volvió a lo suyo

Al rato una sesión de calentamiento y la sesión de entrenamiento, una llamada de abril, casey y vern para despedirse e irse a dormir.. en la habitación de leo, pero antes una película que makey insistió tanto.

Acomodados en un montón de mantas y cojines, los cuatro hermanos se prepararon para dormir, leo dormiría con sus hermanos menores, no los dejaría pasar tanta vergüenza, se acomodaron desde leo a raph, seguido de donnie y ultimo makey. Las luces apagadas y los ronquidos de cierto temperamental, y funcionado con los de makey, pero donnie no se quedo atrás, leonardo suspiro y se durmió, un brazo en su cintura lo jalo para pegarlo al plastron/caparazón de raph.

-o- A la mañana siguiente -o-

La alarma de leo sonó justo a las 6:00 am, leo se levanto y apago la alarma dejaría que sus hermanitos descansaran un rato mas, pero aprovecho y se cambio su vieja falda de samurai por sus pantalones largos, y hizo una buena elección el frió se sentía mas y tomo su bufanda con cariño, fue a la cocina a preparar algo de te para el y el sensei, puso la tetera en el fuego con el agua y dejo que hirviera fue a ver a su sensei si ya se había despertado estaba meditando en la plataforma.

Regreso a la cocina y sirvió dos tazas de te, su sensei entro en la cocina y se sentó frente de su hijo, acepto la taza de te que este le ofrecía y lo bebió.

Sensei splinter: Saboreando el sabor - Buenos días hijo mio, ¿como descansaste? - le dijo preguntando, pero sus ojos se quedaron en en la bufanda negra.

Leonardo: Dejando su taza entre sus manos - Bien padre.. ¿como descansaste tu? - le pregunto educada mente a su padre, la bufanda bien colocada y calentita.

Sensei splinter: - Bien, hijo mio, diles a tus hermanos que hoy no habrá entrenamiento.. que pueden hacer lo que quieran, excepto salir sin mi permiso.. - le dijo.

El momento de silencio se acabo cuando pasos se escucharon, leo se levanto y fue a servir un poco de café en una taza, se lo paso a donatello, que se estaba desperezando y poniendo adecuadamente sus lentes, tomo un sorbo del café bien calentito y quitador de frió.

Donatello: Sentándose en la mesa a lado de splinter - Buenos días padre y gracias leo, esta perfecto - le dijo sonriendo sus lentes se empañaban con el vapor del café.

Leonardo: -De nada donnie, ¿y que tal dormiste? - le pregunto - ¿Como dormiste con la guerra de ronquidos de raph y makey? - busco que hacer de desayuno en la nevera, había leche, huevos, unas salchichas, y algunos tomates, busco algo de cereal para raph, y algunos panes dulces - No creo que te haya molestado ya que un momento después, tus ronquidos también se escucharon... +risita+ - viendo por el rabillo de su ojo como donnie se alarmaba, cocino los huevo y las salchichas.

Donatello: - ¿¡Q-que-e!?, ¿¡te mantuve despierto toda la noche!? - un poco nervioso por lo que escucho.

Leonardo: Riéndose un poco - No.. en realidad eso confirma que te estas quedando mucho tiempo ocupado y no descansas.., nos dormiremos mas temprano de ahora en adelante - le dijo al voltearse con una sonrisa de te atrape.

Dejo dos platos con pan, huevos y salchichas para su sensei y hermano, se fue al dojo para meditar.. tenia que poner un plan de re-abastecimiento de sus alimentos, solo quedaban eso para el desayuno, se sentó en posición de loto. Mientras hacia esto makey se despertó y fue a la cocina, se sirvió de todo. Luego toco despertar a la bestia, donnie ni makey querían hacerlo esta vez, le toco a leo.

Leo respiro hondo miro atrás dramáticamente a sus hermanitos y abrió la puerta, entro y la cerro, se quedo con su caparazón en la puerta un momento, miro a raph que estaba durmiendo en su caparazón y se acerco a donde estaba, se sentó a su lado, y dejo caer sus brazos en el estomago de raph, sus manos llegando a los costados de este, y.. le hizo cosquillas. Raph se despertó rápidamente enojado y se sentó mientras tomaba las manos de leo y se tomo un momento para ver quien se osaba en ¨molestarlo¨.

Raphael: Con expresión enojada pero cambio a una seductora - Que haces despertándome, he, viniste a darme los buenos días.. - le dijo, tomo su bandana y se la puso - Supongo que los demás es tan tan ocupados.. - le tomo de las cinta de la bandana azul con cariño.

Leonardo: Riéndose un poco y saco la mano de raph de su bandana- Ya suéltame, y levántate makey se comerá todo tu desayuno y.. bueno no importa - se levanto.

Raph se levanto y se dirigió hacia la puerta con leo y la abrió, salio hacia el baño a tomar una ducha caliente, para después de salir e ir a la cocina para desayunar, leo le había servido lo que le guardado, y raph se sentó a desayunar leo aun en la cocina, lo miraba tomando una taza de te perdido en sus pensamientos.

Raphael: Comiendo su cereal huevos y salchichas - ¿Quieres un poco? - le pregunto a leo que lo miraba.

Leonardo: Saliendo de sus pensamientos - He?, no no gracias ya desayune.. no te preocupes - le dijo.

Raphael: Con su tenedor dividió los huevos y salchicha - Se que me quieres tener en forma para tu ya ¨sabes¨ pero no crees que estas exagerando, vamos, come un poco no quiero tener que ponerme rudo, te necesito fuerte para ¨eso¨.. - en tono pícaro.

Leonardo: Sonrojando se - ¡Eres un pervertido, yo solo quería que tuvieras un excelente desayuno.. pero!... - se callo sabiendo que raph tenia razón en cuanto a ponerse rudo y se sentó, raph le paso el plato, tomo un tenedor y comió - Gracias.. raph.. - le dijo tratando de sonar creíble.

Raphael: No tan convencido - Hey, tienes algo.. dime que tienes.. - le dijo dejando de comer y mirarlo - Estas preocupado - serio.

Leonardo: Igual de serio - No.. solo que.. - guardo un momento para reflexionar - Quiero re abastecer nuestras provisiones, tengo un plan.. - le dijo, le contó en voz baja el plan - Sera esta noche.. necesitamos de la ayuda de makey y donnie para salir, ellos evitaran que se entere splinter, mientras nos encargamos de reunir lo que necesitamos para la guarida, ¿entendido? - le pregunto si estaba en esto.

Raphael: Escucho atentamente todo - Tenlo por seguro sin miedo, ¿pero si nos agarra splinter?, que le dirás, claro que esta vez estoy listo para que no te castigue, no quiero que estemos peleados otra vez.. - puso su mano en la de leo.

Leonardo: Entrelazo sus dedos - Yo también no quiero estarlo.. pero hasta entonces actuaremos, cuando estemos en la superficie.. te daré un premio por ser tan atento - le dijo en voz baja y coqueteando.

Como leo habia acordado con raph, hablaron en el laboratorio con sus hermanos menores, estos se comprometieron en ayudarles, donnie busco un deposito de alimentos, makey preparo una forma de mantener al sensei entretenido y evitar que se diera cuenta, leo y raph se prepararon para la misión.

Al anochecer el sensei estaba meditando como habían predicho, leo y raph se escabulleron hacia la entrada, sin ser vistos, llegaron a la tapa de alcantarilla que donnie les indico, los dejaría en tan solo unos tres edificio, subieron rápidamente del callejón a la azoteas, y llegaron a su adjetivo, la nieve se estaba volviendo fuerte y los vientos aun mas gélidos.

Buscaron una de las entradas para causar menos daños, el traga luz estaba mal cerrado y se abrió con facilidad, donnie había hakeado el sistema de seguridad del establecimiento, leo y raph aterrizaron en sus pies, y comenzaron a llenar los bolsos de deportes con alimentos que no se pudieran maltratar o romper, carnes, aves, verduras y otro, pastas, masas, comida congelada, raph encontró algo mientas miraba en los estantes.

Leonardo: Metiendo algunos suministros en el bolso - Rápido raph, no tenemos tiempo que perder.. - le repetía y miro a raph - Que estas viendo.. - se acerco.

Raphael: Mientras metía mas cosas en el bolso - He?, nada no es nada!, tu sigue con lo tuyo y yo con lo mio! - le grito, mientras ponía un objeto en su lugar y metía los otros importantes - No estaba viendo nada! - tratando de sonar gruñón, dejando de mirar el envase que dejo en una repisa.

Leonardo: Se cruzo de brazos - ¿Dime que es eso? - serio.

Raphael: Enderezándose - Bueno.. - tomo el envase y se lo dio - Mira encontré algo, que nos sera muy útil en el futuro.. - le dijo coqueto.

Leonardo: Curioso viendo el envase - ¿Ha si?, ¿que es? - le pregunto.

Raphael: Una sonrisa pervertida en su rostro - Si.. no te hagas que no sabes.. - le dijo leo lo miro - Es lubricante - leo se paralizo.

Leonardo: - ¡¡No podemos llevar esto raph, los chicos se enterarían de lo nuestro!! - le grito y tiro el envase en la cara de raph - ¡¡Si quieres llegar hasta allí deja eso!!.. - le grito y se fue a continuar buscando lo necesario, unas pocas bolsas de te para el sensei se escuchaba bien para el.

Raphael: Agarrando dos envases y metiéndoselos en los bolsillos del pantalón -( No dijo que me lo podía llevar en mis pantalones )- viendo como se agachaba leo meter algunas cosas en el bolso -( Me encantaría ver lo con su falda todos los días.. )- las imágenes de sus momentos íntimos -( ¡Diablos!, seria mejor verlo siempre desnudo para mi solo )- termino de llenar su bolso.

Leo también había terminado de llenar el suyo, se dirigieron a la guarida, pero antes de llegar a la guarida, raph desactiva el comunicador de el y leo, lo empuja a la fría pared de ladrillos de las alcantarillas y lo besa, leo corresponde raph estuvo todo el tiempo como le dijo leo pasando tiempo con sus hermanos menores, después de un momento de besos, palabras de cariño y uno que otro roce, raph y leo se separaron, encendieron los comunicadores y se dirigieron a la guarida.

Splinter estaba tomando una siesta, le informo donnie y makey a los recién llegados, se pusieron manos a la obra en desempacar, arreglando todo, y preparando algo para cenar, makey y donnie estaban felices de les trajeran algunas golosinas. Compartieron y rieron, charlando, cuando el sensei despertó de su siesta llamo a leo a su habitación.

\-- Habitación del Sensei splinter --

Hablaron de lo que leo permitió y el también, algo contradictorio para leo de entender a pesar de tanto tiempo siendo hijo y alumno, lo felicito por su ¨decisión¨ de ir por provisiones, sentado frente de el, su padre la generosa y benevolente rata que le enseño ninjutsu junto con sus hermanos tanto tiempo, y cambia con lo que sucedió el año pasado. Pasaron un rato hablando, hasta que leo se acordó de lo que debía preguntar, con el buen humor de la rata no debería de haber sospechas.

Sensei splinter: Sintiendo un presentimiento - ¿Hijo mio tienes algo que decirme, te he notado muy distraído en los últimos días, estas seguro de que no quieres que te ayude en?.. - fue interrumpido.

Leonardo: Miro a los azabache ojos de su padre - ¿Sensei quisiera saber...? - tomo un momento como un niño pequeño que no podía decirle a sus padres algo - ¿Que piensa de las personas... que les gustan... los de su mismo genero? - un incomodo silencio -( Mierda.. estamos jodidos raph )- se dijo en su mente preocupado, pero no lo expreso en su rostro.

Sensei splinter: Suspirando - Hijo mio..., ya no eres un niño, responderé a tu pregunta lo mas que pueda explicarme, los seres humanos como les conté cuando tuvieron todos su pubertad son ciertas, y no puedo mentir, ahora hay tantas ¨preferencias¨ que no me parecen para nada, pero como la personas hay malas también hay buenas - guardo un momento silencio - Pero ustedes cuatro son únicos en el mundo de muchas formas, y un hecho es que entre tantas ¨preferencias¨, solo uno me preocupa con ustedes cuatro... el incesto - leo se congelo - Eso.. es lo que trato de evitar para ustedes cuatro, y trato de que no se descarrilen, prefiero que estén en relación con una mujer o hombre humanos.... o solos, ya que ustedes son los únicos en su especie y aunque hubiera mas seria, aun no dejaría que se desvíen de lo correcto, raphael... a pesar de ser el mas testarudo, dudo que con todo, las revistas que mira son una prueba in falible y eso no se enamore de uno de ustedes... ¿porque la pregunta hijo mio? - le miro.

Leonardo: Levantándose - Discúlpeme padre tengo que ayudar a makey con algo, muchas gracias por haber respondido a mis dudas sobre lo que usted piensa sobre este tema, gracias sensei - le dijo para abrir la puerta de papel de arroz algo lo detuvo.

Sensei splinter: Levantándose también - Es un placer para mi hijo mio.. ya que no siento en estos momentos lo que te ¨molesta¨ en tu alma.. nos vemos en otro momento, hijo mio.. - le dijo de espaldas.

Cuando salio de la habitación de su sensei, vio la atmósfera de alegría de sus hermanitos y de raph que hablaban con april, no quiso arruinarles el momento a los menores y menos a raph, se les unió a su diversión, sentía que un momento de desesteres, ya cuando los menores y su padre se fueron a dormir, leo despertó a raph y le dijo que lo siguiera, raph sintió una rara emoción de leo, fueron a su habitación y leo le contó sentados uno a lado del otro.

Raphael: Sorprendido - Diablos... eso no me lo esperaba - vio a leonardo - Hey, que tienes.. sabes que no me importa lo que diga yo te amo y tu.. - le dejo.

Leonardo: -Pase lo que pase, hermanos o no hermanos, te amo y tu me amas..., pero como vamos a decirle.. - se levanto - En algún momento hay que contarles, sobre lo nuestro.. y creo que sensei sospecha... - le dijo con lagrimas en sus ojos - No quiero que me separe de ti.. raph - cayendo las lagrimas mojaban su bandana.

Raphael: Se levanto y abrazo a leo para calmarlo - Shh.. no pasara y prometo que siempre estaremos juntos.. no dejes que te intimide, los dos estamos en esto, los dos saldremos y nos apoyaremos.. ugg, sueno cursi otra vez verdad... - le pregunto.

Leonardo: Sonriendo correspondiendo - Si, pero gracias mi raphie.. te amo.. - le dijo en susurro.

Raphael: Suspirando le preocupo leo y lo abrazo mas fuerte - Yo también te amo... - se quedaron un rato abrazados y regresaron a la habitación de leo.

CONTINUARA...

\------------------------------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero lo disfruten tanto como yo escribirlos, ¿como están en casa?, visiten si quieren mi wattpad para mas historias, esta le he esperado mucho para que estuviera en este lugar, ¿que les parece el rumbo de la historia?, ¿sensei hablara enserio?, ¿continuamos?..


	6. Capitulo 6: Examen de salud, Motivación y... ¡¡el Clan del Pie!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un examen de salud no es tan malo... ¿o si?, motivaciones.. y aparecen nuestros amados villanos..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Quien dice que no puede temer a las agujas?.. y a veces hay que intervenir por las ideas locas de tus hermanos..

La nieve continuo, pero ya el clima estaba por cambiar, la tormenta de nieve stella se estaba que dando sin fuerzas y preveían que era cuestión de días o horas para que despejara el cielo de la ciudad. Aunque el paso de la tormenta había causado muchos problemas se aseguraron que todos los ciudadanos no los tuvieran mas, las tortugas hicieron todo lo posible para ayudar a los humanos desde las sombras, la chief vicent les agradeció por toda su ayuda y los quería recompensar, pero se rehusaron por educación.

Las tortugas se prepararon para la primavera y las corrientes de agua en las alcantarillas, makey les contó a sus hermanos que usaría una tabla de surf para surfear las ¨olas¨, sus hermanos se encargarían de evitar eso a toda costa, incluso si es necesario encerrarlo en su habitación en todo el día sin importar cuanto ojos de cachorros pusiera.

Donnie les había informado sobre los exámenes de salud que realizaría a cada uno comenzando con el sensi splinter, y siguiendo con cada uno de ellos.. primero a makey mientras mas rápido sea menos doloroso sera para cada uno de ellos. Los chicos se estaban mentalizando para el examen excepto las agujas, ...para makey, leo y raph tuvieron que retenerlo lo mas posible para que no pasara accidentes, se había generado el miedo por la vez que destructor y eric sacks para drenar les la sangre y obtener el mutageno de sus cuerpos, los exámenes de makey resultaron normales.

Después de makey, le toco a raph, los suyos fueron excelentes, le toco a leo, todo normal pero había una ¨cosa¨ que donnie no vio tan alarmante y dedujo que no era malo para leo de ninguna manera en el futuro, eso según sus números y probabilidades, pero dejo un poco por si acaso. Sus propios exámenes, con ayuda de leo, salieron igual que sus hermanos, comenzarían un sano año nuevo.

Las cosas con la pareja de tortugas estaban bien, pero al conocer como su sensei, aun estaban conscientes de eso, y como se enteraría dicho por ellos o descubriendo lo podría reaccionar. Leo y raph sabían que no podía dejarse uno del otro como si no hubiera sucedido nada entre los dos, tantas emociones entre los dos, conversaciones, sueños, y momentos.. eso era algo que ninguno de los dos querían detener, leo se sentía libre.. un chico con sentimientos y emociones, que solo se expresaba con raph. Raph le contaba mas cosas que solo el sabia, sobre sus sentimientos y emociones, bajo esa capa dura de chico malo, ambos recordaban las cosas que hacían de niños y como es que de pequeños no se dieron cuenta de que se querían.

Leo mientras estaba con raph en su habitación descubrió por que splinter decía que raph no se ¨desviaría¨.

~º~ Flashback de esa noche ~º~

Después de hablar sobre su conversación con el sensei, se quedaron un rato mas abrazados y compartiendo su calor, pero raph encendió la luz, leo observo el ¨habitad natural¨ del temperamental, y su desorden en consecuencia. Lo que mas le llamo la atención es el poster de una mujer desnuda en la pared, en una pose algo provocativa.

Leonardo: Mirando fijamente el poster - Eso te motiva raph... - le pregunto sin voltear la mirada del poster.

Raphael: Viendo a donde leo - He si veras.. - respirando - Veras.. cuando descubrí que me gustabas y nunca tuve valor para decirte, antes de estos maravillosos 3 meses, trate de poner todo en su ¨lugar¨. Y el resultado es eso.. - señalo el poster - esto... - señalo el montón de revistas de mujeres semi o completamente desnudas por su cama en la mesita de noche - Pero aun así no podía sacarte con nada de eso.. - le dijo.

Leonardo: Asintiendo - Bueno.. supongo que ¨yo¨ era demasiado importante para ti - le dijo y tomo un tomo cualquiera y lo abrió - Supongo que no te molestaría si mirara un poco, ¿no? - le dijo y ojeo pero...

Raphael: Acostado cerrando sus ojos - Si, no importa aprenderás una o dos cosas.. - pero cuando los abrió vio que la revista se le caía una hojas - ¡Aguantaaaa! - le trato de arrebatar la revista - ¡Esa no! - le dijo.

Leonardo: Echándose atrás, quedando acostado en su caparazón y manteniendo a raph alejado con sus pies en el estomago de este - ¡Que tiene que no quieres que mire-! - exclamo pero vio como un montón de hojas amarillentas o blancas se cayeron de la revista - Que es eso.. - tomo uno y lo volteo - Que - simplemente dijo mirando lo que tenia en la mano.

Raphael: Tomando las demás hojas y tratando de quitarle la hoja - D-dame eso.. aun no tienes tanta confianza para hacer eso con mis cosas.. -le dijo de los pies de leo en su estomago lo dejaron en ese lugar - ¡¡No es lo que parece!! - le dijo.

Leonardo: Detallando con la mirada lo que tenia enfrente sonrojado - Woww... no sabia que dibujaras tan bien raph... - le dijo mostrando le el retrato de el - Es tan lindo.. ¿tienes mas, por que no me dijiste? - le dijo sentándose y dejando de empujar a raph por el estomago.

Raphael: Suspiro de alivio - Hee, le quise dejar el puesto del creativo a makey y si puedes darme eso.. - con su manos haciendo movimiento de agarrar.

Leonardo: Agarrando mas del as hojas que estaban en el brazo derecho - Ouu.. esto es... - volteo uno - muy gráfico.. - la imagen lo mostraba desnudo - Con razón.. tu no necesitas las revistas por las chicas... tu las usabas para hacer imágenes cochinonas mías... - le dijo sonrojado - Pero no eres el único que usa sus habilidades artísticas con este tipo de cosas.. - se levanto y salio, regreso con una carpeta algo maltratada.

Leonardo le mostró su carpeta de dibujos y fue aun are en especial, le mostró los dibujos que tenia de raph, raph impresionado le dejo ver los que tenia de leo, ambos se maravillaron con lo que tenían de cada uno, leo se sonrojo como tomate, y raph en burla lo molestaba, así pasaron un rato pero tenían que volver a dormir y para que no se dieran de cuenta los demás.

~.~ Fin del Flashback ~.~

Aunque todo era una mentira de raph, solo las usaba para guiarse en como dibujar a leo perfectamente, y le gusto como leo lo dibujaba de igual forma, aunque leo usaba hentai. En todos los dibujos de las dos tortugas aparecían la otra, para raph era un hobby para leo la única forma de dejar de lado los sentimientos por raph y dejarlo para el mismo en sus momentos de extremada melancolía.

Estos dibujos se debieron esconder, algunos de estos se perdieron en el ataque del pie a la guarida, otros se debieron destruir por ser demasiado, pero los que estaban mejor y mas limpios fueron salvados.

Con respecto al sensei splinter y sus hermanos menores, estaban bien, donatello había podido terminar los calefactores y lamparas solares de las habitaciones de los tres, ya instaladas en estas correctamente, makey feliz de estar recibiendo tres nuevos video-juegos para entretenerlo este año, de cometer ese acto de locura, sus hermanos mayores estaban agradecidos por eso. El sensei splinter parecía estar mas atento a lo que leonardo hiciera y cuando lo veía equivocarse o dudando en uno de los entrenamientos, de pendiendo del ¨grado¨ era una reprimenda, de mas horas de meditación o entrenamiento.

Pero aveces lo dejaba pasar, y se sentaba a tomar el te junto con leo en su habitación, hablando de este o el cuando sus hijos no estaban en la guarida se sentaba a ver su programas favoritos, las novelas.

Los chicos salieron esta noche para divertirse un rato, splinter los había dejado con la condición de que le hicieran caso a leonardo, y si fueron saltando de edificio en edificio, fueron a ver un juego de basket ball en el jumbotron con pizza grande y refresco, fueron a visitar a april que como los demás civiles se quedaron a pesar de su trabajo como reportera en casa, casey con su trabajo de detective y de ¨vigilante¨ también se quedo en casa a menos que fuera por su trabajo, vern ni se diga.

April: Sonriendo a los chicos - No quieren algo de tomar, tengo refresco, jugo lo que ustedes quieran, pasen pasen - les dejo entrar por la ventana - Me alegra saber que están aquí, cuéntenme que hicieron en todo este tiempo chicos - les dijo mientras se hacia aun lado para que entraran.

Michelangelo: Sentándose en el sofá y puso sus pies en la mesa de café - Bueno, pasmos un buen tiempo de caridad de hermanos, incluso dormimos en una sola habitación, ouch.. - recibió un zape por raph y bajo los pies de la mesa de café - Me gustaría un poco de refresco - le dijo sonriendo a april.

Donatello: Se sentó en un sillón individual y doblo una de sus largas piernas sobre la otra - Si, eso fue un poco incomodo, debido que hubo una sobre carga en esa área de los conectores, los pude reparar claro, pero tuvimos que pasar casi 5 días en la habitación de leo para no congelarnos - le dio un informe mas resumido usando un tono de sarcasmo para ese ¨alguien¨ - Si no es mucha molestia un poco de jugo no estaría mal, por favor apeil - miro a apri con una sonrisa como makey .

Leonardo: Le con una sonrisa - No fue tan incomodo o molesto para nada - le dijo se acerco a april - ¿Necesitas ayuda april? - le pregunto y fue con ella a la cocina.

April: Lo miro y sintió con la cabeza - Quieres algo también raph - le pregunto a raph que se mantenía con su caparazón en la pared.

Raphael: Que dándose mirando a donde se fueron leo y april - Dame algo de refresco ap, por favor - le dijo.

En la cocina, leo ayudo a april con lo que pudiera ella necesitar ayuda, april ademas de los refrescos ella había hecho algo para ellos y se aseguraría que las cuatro ¨tortuguitas¨ se lo terminaran, como una muestra de agradecimiento a ellos por asegurarse con todo lo que tenían que a nadie le sucediera algo durante las semanas de la tormenta. April le dio a leo un bol lleno de nachos y otro con queso derretido, le dijo que lo llevara a la mesa de café y regresara, cuando regreso april le dio mas bocadillos para que llevara. Luego april les dio a cada uno algo de beber para hablar con ellos, a leo que no se lo esperaba le dio una taza de te caliente y de su sabor favorito.

Hablaron un rato con ella, sobre las noticias que hizo durante la tormenta y los artículos, april en especial quería saber que sabían los chicos hasta ahora donde se encontraba el clan del pie, donnie le explico que era muy difícil de saber y mas que ahora durante la tormenta bebop y rocksteady se han escapado, la jefa vincent se quedo tan sorprendida como ellos, pero los volverían a atrapar a los dos bobos y los regresarían otra vez a seres humanos con el mutageno morado que guardo donnie.

April, se rió de lo que hicieron los chicos en sus ¨días de hermandad¨, pero donnie les recordó que debían de irse, pero entonces.. tocaron la puerta del departamento, los chicos se escondieron en lo que pudieron en el pequeño lugar de su amiga, makey se escondió detrás del sofá individual lo suficientemente grande para ocultarlo, donnie se escondió rápidamente en la pared de la cocina que era justo del ancho y la altura perfecta para el, pero raph y leo, se escondieron incómodamente para uno pero para el otro lo mas cerca que estaría del otro, en el armario. April abrió la puerta lo mas normal posible, no estaba enterada que alguien venía a verla... era casey. 

Casey: Cuando april abrió finalmente la puerta - Hey ap, que tal tu noche espero no molestar... ¿tienes un tiempo para una cita? - le dijo un poco nervioso, makey al escucharlo por como se enredaba con sus palabras - ¿Estas con alguien, creo que escuche a alguien? - le dijo tratando de ver adentro de la casa.

April: Dejando lo pasar - Pasa.. claro que estoy acompañada por mis ¨amigos¨ - le dijo a casey.

Pero antes de cerrar la puerta apareció ante ella vern, april le dejo entrar y la cerro, los chicos salieron de sus escondites y miraron a los dos que acababan de llegar, leo y raph salieron de el armario lo mas normal entre ellos posible para no levantar sospechas. Los recién llegados estaban justamente para hablar con las tortugas, estaban en serio preocupados por esos ¨niños¨, en especial de la ¨hermana mayor¨ de estos, casey en especial era sincero en cuanto una cita con april, no había podido decirle en sus sentimientos hacia ella en el juego de hockie amistoso. Donde había perdido contra la reportera del canal 6, las tortugas sabían de que se trataba todo, ellos estuvieron allí, y se rieron de lo que casey busco y consiguió la derrota contra april.

Raphael: Viendo a casey traía un bolso - Que vienes preparado para hacer el ridículo otra vez, jones - dijo con burla su forma de saludar a su amigo, acercándose a al detective con un nuevo hobbie aparte del hockie.

Casey: De la misma manera que su amigo de rojo - Hola, raph, que tal a todos - les dijo a los demás en el departamento.

Vern: Mirando a april - Hola, april.. ¿pensé que te estarías alistando para el reportaje en dentro de dos días? - le pregunto.

April: Viendo a vern - Claro, ya tengo todo solo necesitaba que me ayudaras en algunas cosas - le dijo viendo a casey - Claro que puedes ayudar.. necesito todo lo que sepas de lo que ha pasado con la tormenta stella... claro solo para hacer un resumen - le dijo.

Donatello miro una señal de alerta de sus dispositivos, era nada mas y nada menos que el pie atacando en los puertos, los chicos se dirigían allí, leo les dio la orden a april, casey y vern que no fueran allí, claro que ellos insistieron y fueron con ellos.

\-- En los muelles --

Los soldados estaban en todas partes, sacando de unos contenedores unas cajas, los contenedores eran de productos químicos, les informo donnie con sus visor espía a sus hermanos, se mantuvieron en las sombras para no ser detectados por el pie, habían llegado gracias al camión tortuga, lo dejaron bien escondido para que nadie se diera cuenta.

Donatello: Aun con sus visor - Creo que hay mas de 60 soldados del pie, leo.. tal vez intenten de recrear el mutageno por lo que veo... aun tiene a stockman como su rehén en su sede - le dijo mientras se los volvió aponer en su lugar - Cual es el plan - pregunto a leo.

Michelangelo: Se sentó de lado de donnie y mira a leo - Vamos a patear algunos traseros del pie, leo solo da la orden y nosotros iremos siguiendo todo lo que digas - le dijo makey - Tanto tiempo sin ver a esos tipos aouch - sobándose la cabeza.

Raphael: - Dinos tu plan sin miedo - le dijo para apoyar a su hermano y amante - Prometo contenerme esta vez y de seguir tus ordenes - le dijo con una sonrisa.

Leonardo: Sonriendo - Bueno.. este es el plan chicos... - les contó el plan a sus hermanos, y los humanos escucharon por medio del reloj que donnie le hizo a april - Listo chicos ahora.. al ataque y desde las sombras - Se levanto y desenvaino sus katanas - y donnie trata de averiguar mas sobre lo que llevan, primero los vigilantes - dijo poniendo sus membranas protectoras en sus ojos.

Los chicos hicieron lo mismo que el de azul saltando por los contenedores, y fueron primero por los 7 vigías cada uno por uno de los hermanos por su cuenta, dejándolos inconscientes de manera silenciosa. Fueron tras los otros y ver que harían con esos químicos, pero un ruido alerto a todos, para lo que los hermanos temieron era makey que tuvo un pequeño inconveniente, y los soldados recibieron ordenes de eliminar lo que hubiera producido ese ruido, y estos fueron tras el.. tras makey, los hermanos se prepararon.

Donatello: Encendió el comunicador - April, casey y vern deben de llamar a la jefa vincent y avisarle que el pie esta en los muelles, nosotros nos encargamos de ellos y que esperen que lo detengamos lo mas posible - les dijo calmada mente.

April: - De acuerdo donnie llamaremos a la chief vincent y.. - vio como casey salia del auto y fue al maletero - Hee, donnie, casey ya va para allá - le informo.

Vern: Miro a april - ¿No crees que sera peligroso para el?, claro por mas que este con las tortugas - le pregunto el cámaro-grafo a la reportera.

April: Lo miro y luego a casey - Si es profesional en esto te conté la otra vez, que me perseguían los soldados.. - le dijo mientras veía entrar a casey y se colocaba la mascara de hockie.

Vern: Salio y miro a los lados, y se asomo por la ventana - Yo llamare a la policía - le dijo y fue al teléfono publico mas cercano del lugar.

Con los chicos, todo iba bien, de cierta forma para las tortugas, y no tan bien para los soldados del pie. Todo estaba bajo control, makey usaba su personalidad mientras luchaba con cuatro soldados que buscaban detener las piruetas del bandana naranja y evitar sus nunchakos sin mucho éxito, donnie se encargo como estaba planeado por leo ver que eran esos químicos pero mientras sus escaneres buscaban el se encargaba de los soldados, le indico a leo que eran efectivamente para hacer algo mas parecido al mutageno .

Raph estaba mas que de buen humor una gran cantidad de soldados trataban lo mas posible para inhabilitarlo, pero sus esfuerzos fueron en vano, su fuerza y velocidad eran demasiado para los soldados del pie, dejando inconscientes a 20 de ellos, leo se enfrentaba al encargado de ejecutar eso, y aunque este era experimentado tenia ¨ayuda¨ con la tortuga de azul, que aun así eran no eran nada en comparación a la tortuga de bandana azul.

General: Gruñendo - ¡¡Ataque a esas tortugas y que no alcancen al camión!! - les grito a los soldados que quedaban de pie - ¡Toma esto estúpido reptil! - le tiro a leonardo una bomba sonica aturdidora y una bomba de humo.

Leonardo: No pudiendo esquivar a tiempo - ¡¡Eso es muy bajo donde esta el honor en eso, claro, se me olvidaba, ustedes no lo tienen!! - le grito al general gruñendo y aun aturdido con sus espadas en defensa.

General: Riéndose - Bueno, te verías bien en una jaula como una ¨mascota¨ - su tono un poco perturbador - Y tal vez algunas cosas si te comportas bien, no sera tan desagradable para ti, eres un precioso - le dijo su tono era muy serio, se imaginaba teniendo la tortuga de bandana azul para el mismo.

Leonardo: Saliendo lo mas rápido del humo -( Este tipo es.. grr, ¡¡prefiero mil veces a raph!! )- cuando el general del pie lo ataca y el lo esquiva saltando y dándole una patada en el pecho para mantenerlo alejado de el, y atacar a los otros soldados que lo atacaban - ¡¡Como van chicos!! - les grito a sus hermanos.

Michelangelo: Ayudando a donnie - ¡¡Bien por aquí cierto donnie!! - con una sonrisa le pregunto a donatello que evito que un soldado con su katana lo atacara.

Donatello: - Bien.. - viendo que unos soldados se escapaban - ¡¡Leo!!, hem.. ¡¡se escapan con los químicos!! - le dijo corrió pero mas soldados lo a acorralaron con makey.

Leonardo: Se volteo - ¡¡Raph!!, ve y evita que escapen.. - le dijo al temperamental de los cuatro.

Sonidos de disturbio y choque de metal llamo la atención de las tortugas, junto a sonidos de sirenas, salio de detrás de los contenedores el vigilante de las calles de nueva york, viernes 13, hem, casey jones, con su mascara y su palo de hockie. Y llegaron la policía arrestando a los soldados, pero los que no estaban inconsciente se escaparon y junto con el líder del batallón.

Raphael se fue tras ellos, y leo lo siguió, donnie y makey se quedaron con april, vern y casey, respondiendo las preguntas de la gefa vincet que se sorprendió por que no recibieron una alerta, le permitió a donnie revisar el contenido de las cajas, y descubrió sin mas que era para replicar el mutageno. 

Raphael y leonardo lo seguían a los 5 soldados y líder, los acorralaron en un edificio, su visión nocturna se hizo presente y mas rápido con sus membranas en sus ojos, fuero atacando cada uno dos hasta que quedo solo uno, el líder del batallón.

General: Viendo que había quedado solo y camino hacia atrás - Mierda - dijo bajo, cuando sintio que su espalda choco contra un gran peso y se volteo - Quédate donde estas monstruo - le amenazo al de bandana roja.

Raphael: Gruñendo muy alto - Leo.. ven aquí - llamo a leo que salio de las sombras.

Leonardo: Viendo sin expresión alguna al general - Dime.. raphie - le dijo a raph para do de frente al soldado del pie.

General: Vio a leo - Que gusto que estés aquí, dile a esa cosa que no me aganada - le rogo a leonardo.

Raphael: Se acerco mas al humano - Bueno mira solo una cosa, escuche todo lo que le dijiste a el y solo una pequeña cosa, y espero por tu bien que cuando te pregunte la policía no les digas nada por tu bien.. el es mi hermano y es mio, entendiste.. - y con su mano apretó un punto de presión, no matándolo sino dejando lo inconsciente.

Leonardo: Miro a raph - Se lo merecía... vayámonos raph los chicos.. - fue interrumpido cuando unos gritos de donde ellos entraron.

Michelangelo: Corriendo hacia ellos - Hola!, wow los atraparon eso si que fue rápido - puso su brazo en hombro de leo trato de recobrar el aliento - Ya sabemos que eran esas cosas - le dijo a leo y raph.

Donatello: Sonrió a leo y a raph - Bueno, querían llevar esto a japón para hacer mas mutageno purpura, por suerte llegamos a tiempo y lo evitamos, creo que el clan del pie intenta de hacer nuevos soldados mutados - le dijo mientras les mostraba con sus pantallas holografías - Pero sera mejor que llevemos a estos con la policía - le dijo.

Pero mientras ellos hablaban el general se levanta y le tira un kunai a leonardo, pero raph lo bloquea y en cambio le tira su sai en el brazo, makey, donnie y leo se quedaron aterrorizados, pero leo lo disimulo sabia que raph solo lo protegía a el con sus hermanos y el tipo se lo merecía realmente, donnie lo vendo para detener la hemorragia y tomo a un soldado, y cada uno llevo a uno, pero raph siendo mas fuerte se llevo a dos... uno de ellos era el ¨general quiere con lo que no es suyo ni en un millón de años¨.

Los chicos se fueron en el camión tortuga, despidiéndose de sus amigos y de la chief vincent, ella les agradeció su ayuda, ya comenzaba a amanecer, llegaron a la guarida estaban cansados y fueron a sus habitaciones para descansar, raph aunque no lo admitía estaba celoso y hizo su acción por una razón, leo antes de que se fueran a dormir y sensei, donnie y makey fueron a dormir, se quedo un rato en la habitación de raph agradeciéndole, y compartieron besos, abrazos, caricias, leo estaba cansado y fue a su habitación, leo pensó mucho en lo que hizo raph, pero por alguna razón estaba tranquilo, y se durmió rápido.

CONTINUARA...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Casi no duermo esa noche :,v


	7. Capitulo 7: Como llegamos a esto.. ¡¡Rebeldía!! ¡¡Rojo y Azul!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ..... Se prendió esta mierda!!! >:v

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prepárense para dejar de ver al sensei como lo conocemos..

Después de los acontecimientos como repentino re-descubrimiento del clan del pie, el sensei splinter felicito a sus hijos por lo que hicieron con el pie, en especial a leonardo, por como su equipo obedeció sus ordenes.

Los chicos celebraron ese día, leo uniéndose a sus hermanos en la fiesta que sensei les dejo hacer junto a sus amigos humanos que llegaron tiempo después, los chicos se quedaron en la sala de estar, cuando april, casey y vern se fueron por que tenían compromisos, y luego el sensei splinter con su edad, no debía abusar de sus horas despierto.

Cuando el sensei se fue a su habitación, raphael se fue a su cuarto para traer algo y regreso con una caja, botellas de cerveza de raíz. leo y donnie lo miraron sorprendidos, makey por su parte se estaba emocionando por la idea de su hermano de rojo.

Raphael: Los miro con aire de reto a donnie y leo - ¿Se unen a la fiesta? - dejando la caja de cerveza en la mesa de noche y les tendió a ambos una para cada uno - Solo estamos festejando.. sino quieren no importa - le dijo a ambos.

Michelangelo: Vio a los de bandana morada y azul, tomo una botella y la abrió - Vamos, donnie no puede ser tan malo - tomo un sorbo y casi se ahoga tragando forzosamente el liquido - Giu, esto sabe feo - le dijo a raph.

Donatello: Tomo y la abrió - Bueno no hemos probado cosas con tan elevados cantidades de alcohol como raph - tomo un sorbo.

Raphael: Con la mirada a leonardo - ¿Bueno, sin miedo te unes? - le tendió la botella a leo.

Leonardo: La tomo y la abrió - Bueno.. ¡salud! - le dijo a sus hermanos, a pesar del sabor amargo y lo difícil de tragar, pero lo hizo.

Pasando mas tiempo la fiesta se volvió un poco descontrolada y las botellas se vaciaron, aunque leo por su responsabilidad como hermano mayor no había bebido tanto como los menores, vio que estos se quedaban medio dormidos. Se levanto y ayudo a levantarse primero a donnie, lo llevo a su respectiva habitación; regresando y haciendo lo mismo con makey.

Raph sentado en el sofá, como estaba mas acostumbrado a este tipo de bebidas no le hacia tanto efecto, leo solo habiendo tomado dos botellas y no estaba tan mal. Luego de asegurarse de que sus hermanitos estuvieran bien dormidos, se dispuso a limpiar.

Raphael: - ¿Que haces? - se levanto y lo miro, terminando su ultima botella.

Leonardo: Sin mirar a raph - Limpio - dijo y continuo en lo suyo para limpiar la mesa de las botellas.

Raphael: Abrazando a leo por detrás y unió su pelvis con el trasero de leo - Sabes.. podemos aprovechar y tal vez probar algo nuevo.. - le dijo, mientras le mostraba su punto a leo.

Leonardo: Se sonrojo y no dejo escapar un gemido - Deja eso nos pueden ver - le regaño a raph y se volteo para hacerle entender - No debe- - fue callado por un beso.

Raphael beso apasionadamente a leonardo, y poso sus manos posesiva-mente en el trasero de leo, leo se dejo disfrutando la sensación de cercanía con su hermano de rojo, luego raph lo sentó en la mesa para unir mas sus pelvis y tener mas fricción. Empezó a hacer calor entre ambos y el querer contacto entre los dos sin ropa se hizo presente, raph, quito los cinturones de los pantalones y aflojo los suyos. Pero leo se separo de repente y se a cómodo los pantalones, cuando rapha estaba a punto de volver a besar a leo, pero el sonido de algo pesado arrastrándose los detuvo.

Sensei splinter: Viendo a sus dos hijos mayores un poco enojado - ¿Que estaban haciendo ustedes dos? - tratando de calmarse.

Leonardo: Asustado - Nada sensei, solo hablamos.. mientras limpiamos - le dijo leo tratando de sonar seguro.

Sensei splinter: - Bueno si eso es verdad, ¿por que los pantalones de raphael están flojos? - le dijo splinter a leo.

Raphael: - Fui al baño, ¿algún problema con eso? - amenazo a la rata sin alguna ¨razón¨ aparente.

Leonardo: Sorprendido por la amenaza del de bandana roja - Raph.. - le murmuro.

Sensei splinter: Su cola se movió por la amenaza de su segundo mayor - Como te atreves a hablarme así, o acaso quieres que envié a tu hermano muy lejos de aquí.. - le amenazo.

Leonardo: Miro a hora a splinter - Padre, raphael bebió mucho y no esta de humor.. - le dijo a su sensei -( ¿¡Que acaso sensei nos vio!? )- mantuvo a raph por el musculoso brazo - Raph, vamos a tu habitación.. no - fue interrumpido.

Raphael: Avanzando mas hasta splinter - ¡Que tiene que ver leo en esto, el solo esta limpiando lo que yo, donnie y makey hicimos en la fiesta! - le dijo frente a frente de el sensei.

Sensei splinter: Golpeo el bastón en el suelo - ¡Ya basta!, los dos están castigados, no saldrán de la alcantarilla.. ni para el patrullaje a la ciudad, no podrán salir de sus habitaciones y hasta que yo vea una mejora en cuanto su comportamiento, leonardo, como el líder debes de dar el ejemplo - empezó a regañar a leonardo.

Raphael: Su rabia aumentaba con cada pretexto de splinter hacia leo - No es justo - le gruño a splinter, su cuerpo con claras señales del primer golpe.

Leonardo: Sus emociones tomaron todo de el - Padre.. no - dijo en repuesta a los regaños de splinter.

Raphael: Se sorprendió y miro a leo.

Sensei splinter: Miro a leonardo, lo mas clamado posible - Dime por que no, hijo mio - le pregunto a su hijo de bandana azul.

Leonardo: - Por que solo estábamos limpiando nada mas, ahora si no te molesta raph y yo tenemos que arreglar un poco por aquí - se volteo y recogió las botellas - No hay necesidad de un castigo para algo normal, no estábamos haciendo nada, raph lleva esto al laboratorio para lo que donnie tenga algo menos para su experimento.. - le dijo y le paso a raph para que llevara las botellas al laboratorio para que donnie hiciera algo con ellas.

El sensei se quedo en blanco, por como raph hizo lo que leo le dijo sin refunfuñar ni quejarse, y ambas tortugas a pesar de que si ¨hacían¨ algo no se lo demostraron al viejo maestro, aun le faltaba a ambos acomodar unas cuantas cosas, pero los ojos azabache de su maestro en cada cosa que hacían.. los tenia nerviosos a ambos.

Sensei splinter: Con mucha paciencia - Bueno, viendo esto me han demostrado que tienen un fuerte ¨lazo¨, pero como.. aun están castigados hasta que uno de los dos diga que hacían - le dijo levantándose del sofá.

Leonardo: Viendo a splinter - No - solo dijo y miro a raph mientras caminaba a las habitaciones - Vamos a descansar un poco, se hace tarde y después con tu humor no podremos ni pensar - le dijo a su hermano pero sintió algo grueso lo tomaba del tobillo - ¡! -.

Leonardo fue levantado por la cola del sensei y lanzado a la plataforma del dojo sobre su caparazón, mientras splinter estaba mas enojado, leo se levanto con un poco de esfuerzo pero aun así trato de aguardar la calma.

Raphael: Ya era la gota que derramo el vaso y su furia se hizo presente - ¡Porque hiciste eso! - su mente le dijo que fuera a ver como estaba leo, pero la mas dominante era para atacar la ¨amenaza¨ - El te dijo la verdad - se lanzo al sensei, pero el apéndice se enrosco en su cuello como si lo estrangulara.

Leonardo: Cuando vio esto, su corazón se contrajo - ¡Raphael! - corrió hasta el sensei y se coloco en sus rodillas y le suplico - ¡¡Déjalo el no ha hecho nada!! ¡¡ para por favor!! - le dijo sus lagrimas en su ojos y su voz se quebró como la de un niño pequeño - Por favor.. - le suplico.

Sensei splinter: Viendo la reacción de leonardo y fue aflojando su agarre - Entonces dejare a raphael.. como me pides, pero hablaremos en la sala de meditación.. solos - le dijo a leo - No puedes dejar que las emociones te afecten - le dijo y soltó a raphael.

Raphael: Trato de recuperarse mientras leo lo ayudaba - No - aun no se había apaciguado su rabia y trato de llegar a splinter, pero leo lo detenía.

Leonardo: - Estaré bien, tu vea a tu habitación - le dijo y se levanto.

Raphael: Se levanto y miro fijamente a splinter - Ya estoy cansado que todo sea leo, por que no lo dices en frente de todos o de mi - le dijo gruñendo muy fuerte.

Sensei splinter: Se quedo parado un momento - Bueno, tu rebeldía es demasiado para mi y leonardo.. - miro a este ultimo.

Leonardo: - La razón de esto es que raph se preocupa mucho por los demás, y aunque no puede cambiarlo lo hace ser el.. - dijo a splinter.

Sensei splinter: Miro sorprendido a leo - Bueno.. - dijo - ¨Tu también eres como tu hermano¨, solo eres un poco mas ¨tratable¨ y eres una influencia para dontello y michelangelo - le dijo a leonardo - Piensa en como serian si, tu fueras igual que tu hermano - le dijo como una hipotesis.

Leonardo: Alejándose de splinter - Eso quiere decir que soy como el, bueno como no me importa a demás no creo que donnie y amkey les de un poco de terquedad mal, vayámonos raph - le dijo y salio de la guarida seguido de raph, pero este..

Raphael: Lo miro - Nos podemos parecer pero leo aun así es mejor en muchas cosas, por eso y mas - le dijo.

Las dos tortugas se fueron a su escondite asegurándose que nadie les seguía, no hablaron ni se miraron durante todo el recorrido, y solo cuando llegaron se miraron para acostarse uno a lado del otro, sus manos se agarraron fuertemente. Raphael miro a leo y este a el, raph se acerco y le dio un suave beso, lo acerco mas a el. Las emociones se hicieron presentes, y no podía mas, se acurruco en el pecho de raphael, este lo consoló hasta que se quedaron dormidos.

º-º-º- Mañana siguiente -º-º-º

Raphael se despertó la migraña se hizo presente para la tortuga pero vio dormir a leo, que dormía tranquilamente, pero la señales de despertar fueron rápidas y el también se levanto, ambos se miraron y se dieron un beso, mas bien uno apasionado, separándose por un poco de aire.

Raphael: Se acomodo mas cerca - Buenos días.. - le dijo a leo mientras este se trato de acomodo mas en la cama y las almohadas.

Leonardo: Lo miro - Bueno.. hay que hablar sobre anoche con el sensei - le dijo y se sentó en la cama y miro a raph.

Raphael: Imito a leo - Bien - un poco molesto por anoche.

Leo y raph habían discutido sobre lo de anoche, ambos no se esperaron que casi fueran atrapados por splinter, y que este reaccionara así aunque se venia a ver. Raph noto que leo tenia una molestia en su caparazón, le dijo que lo revisaría por el, con cuidado sabiendo que era doloroso. Con un pequeño botiquín que ellos lograron hacer por si acaso raph curo el caparazón de leo.

Leonardo: Respirando - ¿Ya?.. au - se agarro de la sabanas - Esto realmente duele - le dijo a raph.

Raphael: - Listo - dijo y se separo - Cuando lleguemos a casa donnie te atenderá mejor - le dijo raph - aguantara hasta estar en casa, te dolerá claro pero sera menos - se recostó en la cama en su caparazón.

Leonardo se acostó un momento mas con el, ninguno de los dos tenia ganas de regresar, y menos leo, raph noto como algo en leo no estaba bien, le preguntaría que era lo que tenia.

Raphael: Suspiro - Dime que estas pensando.. es aun por lo de anoche, deja de pensar en eso - le dijo - Estas molesto conmigo.. pensé que lo dejamos claro hace un rato - le dijo.

Leonardo: Miro a raph - No.. no es por eso - le dijo - No puedo creer que.. - leo se callo miro a raph con lagrimas - Casi te mata.. - dijo.

Raphael: - Lose no pienses mas en eso... bueno, yo aun pienso cada vez que te amenazo con mandarte lejos o que te haya tirado.. pero no permitiré mas eso.. no te preocupes por mi.. tu eres mas importante para mi - le dijo y lo beso.

Se besaron un rato, la excitación de ambos no se hizo esperar, y olvidado lo que sucedió, los dos intentaron llegar al mismo tiempo, intentaron algunas cosas pero nada de penetración, cuando llegaron se quedaron un rato acostados, e hicieron mas cositas, a tan tempranas horas.

-º-º-º- Ya de noche -º-º-º-

Los dos hermanos regresaron a la guarida, sus hermanos menores corrieron hasta ellos y los abrazaron, les preguntaron que había pasado anoche que despertaron y no los encontraron por ninguna parte, que el sensei splinter estaba de mal humor, les contaron que su entrenamiento no había sido tan difícil. Para los mayores fingieron sorpresa pero para sus adentros que sucedía con la rata.

Mientras esta desde la distancia viendo a los recién llegados de las superficie de la ciudad, sabia que los dos se habían dado cuenta de su presencia en la sala. Leo solo lo observaba, mientras raph estaba mas atento de lo que hacia.

Los menores los invitaron a cenar, todos en la mesa para la cena, los menores hablaron con los mayores, pero las preguntas de splinter no las respondían, era algo silencioso entre los mayores, pero si era uno de sus hermanitos o makey mayormente les responderían sin tardar.

Donatello: Vio como leo estaba algo ¨adolorido¨ y vio un poco de cinta adhesiva en su caparazón - ¿Leo?, ¿que te sucedió en el caparazón?.. ¡estas herido! - se levanto y fue hasta leo para revisarlo.

Leonardo: Vio a donatello - Solo me lastime un poco, pero gracias.. terminemos de comer para que puedas trabajar mejor donnie - le dijo amablemente para que terminaran de comer.

Michelangelo: Tratando de ver que tan malo era el caparazón de leo - Wow hermano, ¿donde conseguiste eso? - le pregunto.

Leonardo: Comiendo y tragando educada mente - Fue un accidente cuando salimos raph y yo, no vi bien, me resbale y caí, raph me ayudo - le dijo.

Después de cenar, donatello reviso a leonardo, el daño en su caparazón no era tan profunda y se aseguro que se estaría recuperando bien en pocas semanas. Makey se mantuvo haciendo chistes en broma, raph se aseguro que leo y splinter estuvieran alejados la presencia de el todavía no era ¨bienvenida¨.

Sensei splinter: Entro - Leonardo, quisiera hablar contigo mas tarde.. claro si no es un inconveniente - le dijo a leo frente a sus hermanos.

Raphael: Gruñendo - Cuando este mejor el ira.. - le reclamo a splinter - No quiero que te acerques a el - lo mas bajo que pudo a splinter.

Leonardo: Se sentó y le dio las gracias a donnie - Raph, basta - le dijo se levanto - Hai sensei - a splinter.

Splinter y leonardo fueron a la sala de meditación.

-º-º-º Sala de meditación º-º-º-

Sensei splinter hablo con leo, que no estaba muy de acuerdo tampoco, su sensei le pidió que dijera que había pasado en la noche, le le dijo ¨la verdad¨ calmado y inexpresivo, cuando splinter intento tocar el hombro de leo, este se aparto hacia atrás.

Leonardo: Viendo la cara de confusión de su sensei - Por el momento no quiero tener contacto.. - le dijo leo secamente.

Sensei splinter: Acariciando su barba - Me disculpo.. hijo mio, no quise que las cosas se salieran de control y hacerle daño a los dos.. pero entiendo, aun tu y tu hermano son niños.. - guardo silencio - Me disculpo de todo corazón por este malentendido leonardo - le dijo.

Leonardo: - Tienes que hacerlo con raphael, no puedo hacer mas por usted, si el acepta yo lo disculpare.. - le dijo y se levanto para salir.

Sensei splinter: - Estoy midiendo el tiempo que llevas muy junto con tu hermano leonardo- le dijo - Dime hijo mio.. ¿donde estuvieron toda la noche? - le pregunto a su hijo de bandana azul.

Leonardo: - Eso no es de su interés.., pero es mejor que estemos cerca.. que tratándonos de matar el uno al otro.. - le dijo y salio.

-.-.-.- Afuera -.-.-.-.-.-

En la sala de estar los menores se quedaron hablando con el de rojo, mas que todo donatello para saber que había pasado en la noche, que estaba algo molesto pero cuando leo salio cambio a estar de buen humor, leo les informo que no habría patrullaje por lo que tenían la noche libre. Raphael invito a leo a una sesión de entrenamiento para relajarse y calentar un poco. Mientras makey y donnie van a pasar su tiempo, ellos se dirigieron a lo acordado. Hablaron en tono bajo para que ni sus hermanitos los escucharan ni splinter, que estaba viendo su novela en la sala de estar.

Raphael: Golpeando muy fuerte el saco de boxeo - ¿Entonces la rata se quiere disculpar..? - murmuro para el mismo y dejo de golpear el pobre saco - Ni lo piense, te lastimo.. - su resentimiento y ira crecía.

Leonardo: Mientras hacia katas con sus armas - Raph, +suspiro+ estoy bien, no seas así tienes que aceptar, es nuestro padre, nos crió desde que.. bueno sabes.. mutamos y nos cuido como si fuéramos sus hijos, ¿aunque sea por mi lo harías? - le miro.

Raphael: Aun golpeando el saco y lo dejo tomando su sais, subiendo en la plataforma - Bien.. lo que mi amor me diga.. - le dijo raph a leo.

Juntos hicieron algunos katas para estar en forma y hablar mas, para cuando terminaron fueron a tomar una ducha, cerraron la puerta con cerrojo, y se limpiaron el uno al otro.. bueno para ellos momentos así era mas por la nostalgia de niños, y se interpretaría como amor fraternal, raph con cuidado del caparazón de leo lo restregó y igualmente leo para raph con todos y cada uno de los daños al caparazón de raph.

Salieron y cada uno fue a su habitación a vestirse, luego salieron de sus habitaciones y pasaron el rato con sus hermanitos, leo incluso jugo vídeo-juegos con makey.. y gano, makey lo tendrá en cuenta durante el resto de su vida, y donnie lo reviso por su baño, se estaba bien el mutageno como les explico donnie ayudaría a leo a recuperarse; como le sucedió a raph y su caparazón. 

El sonido de un bastón contra el suelo los saco de su pequeña reunión de competencia en los juegos de makey, era el sensei parado en la plataforma del dojo..

Sensei splinter: La vieja rata los miro cuando estaban en fila frente a el - Los llame por una razón, por favor siéntese - estos se sentaron en sus rodillas y leo, raph se quedo parado - Les he ocultado a ustedes, michelangelo y donatello, lo que ocurrió la noche anterior, bueno.. - les contó a ellos, bueno omitiendo ciertos puntos, - Y bueno, raphael.. - el mencionado de brazos cruzados dio un paso.

Raphael: - Bueno.. - dijo secamente.

Sensei splinter: - Espero y aceptes mis mas sinceras disculpas, raphael - le dijo haciendo una reverencia a su segundo mayor.

Raphael: Suspiro - Bien.. - recibió un rápido pellizco en su pierna de quien el sabia de quien era - Si.. padre no hay ningún problema - le dijo -( Todo lo que hago por ti.. leo )- se repitió en su mente.

Sensei splinter: - Gracias, hijo mio, espero y no haya mas malentendidos entre los dos - su tono juguetón, pero para raph era sarcasmo - Ya pueden regresar a lo suyo hijos míos - y los otros tres se levantaron.

Raphael: - Si claro.. - dijo volteándose y miro a los ojos de leonardo -( No nos dejara en paz.. )- fue a su habitación.

Cuando makey y donnie se fueron al laboratorio, leo miro a splinter y le asintió en cuanto aceptar su disculpa como acordaron. Leo se fue a meditar un poco, para calmar lo que raph y el han causado por su descuido.

Sensei splinter: En su habitación -( Debo de mantener un ojo fijo en esos dos.. se que fue lo que escuche )- pensó para si la rata mientras leía uno de sus viejos libros.

CONTINUARA..

-º-º-º-º-º--º-ºº-º--º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º--º-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Se prendió :v


	8. Capitulo 8: Pensando en cosas para el Futuro.. ¿Bebes?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unas charlas entre los dos... y unas dudas... ¿bebes?, ¿por que no?..

Bueno.., las cosas en la guarida han tomado una gran importancia para las dos tortugas enamoradas y mas con la situación que ocurrió con splinter, acordaron que nada de contacto mientras alguien estuviera o se presumiera que estuvieran en ella; nada que pudiera dar indicios a los demás, a fuera lejos de la guarida estaba permitido pasar mas tiempo juntos.

hablar para ellos es un poco difícil para ellos pensar en el futuro sin ilusionarse, o fantasear, pero ambos debían de hablar de este tema si ambos querían esto. Y leonardo dio el primer paso para esto, un día le dijo a raphael que deberían hablar seriamente sobre lo que esperaban del futuro de ambos, en el caso de que se diera la oportunidad de esto... si los dos lados estuvieran de acuerdo..

-º-º-º-º FlashBack -º-º-º-º-

Se habían escapado de sus hermanos y sensei, con el pretexto de que raph estaba enojado de mal humor, que hasta le valió 30 hectáreas de sensei splinter y leo como buen hermano mayor fue a que no hiciera una estupidez y junto con el permiso de splinter para buscarlo, fue tras el.

En realidad, raph si estaba enojado y de muy mal humor, por no poder pasar un momento solo con leo en todo ese tiempo, se estaba volviendo loco y leo lo sabia pero no podía complacer a su.. novio.. amante.. compañero.. aun ambos no pudieron y debía dejar en claro lo que realmente quisiera ser con el de rojo.

Ambos en la superficie no irían a su escondite, pasarían el rato en los techos de los edificios en una especie de juego, hasta que ambos se cansaron de jugar el uno con el otro y solo se sentaron a observar la luna, uno a lado del otro en un abrazo, en silencio mutuo pero lleno de amor, alguien debía romper ese silencio.

Leonardo: Dudando se separo lo mas lento de el - Raph.. - lo miro a los ojos amarillos ámbar - Tenemos que hablar sobre algo.. - le dijo a raph.

Raphael: Lo miro interrogante a leo - ¿Sobre que hay que hablar..? - le dijo mientras colocaba una mano en la mejilla de este y se acerco a besar a leo en sus labios - ¿Que te preocupa.. mi líder...? - le dijo a leo mientras iba por mas besos.

Leonardo: Se sentó mas a su lado para darle espacio a raph - Bueno me preguntaba si.. querías hablar de cosas... sobre que seriamos en el.. ¿futuro? - le dijo a raph este se sorprendió - Claro.. esto si estas de acuerdo - le dijo a raph al notar su sorpresa.

Raphael: Su sorpresa desapareció - ¿Y tiene que ser ahora.. justamente ahora? - le pregunto un poco tomado por sorpresa, en un tono que leo interpreto como malhumorado e irritado.

Leonardo: Gesticulando sus manos en forma de negación - No.. claro que no raph.. en nuestro lugar es mejor que aquí y que en la guarida - leo se calmo.

Raphael: Lo miro - Claro, no hay ningún problema con eso.. y - miro un poco avergonzado - Sobre que cosas del.. futuro - le dijo a leo.

Leonardo: Sonrojándose - Cosas raph, cosas.. matrimonio, y sabes cosas mas... - le dijo ocultando sus rostro en sus manos por su nerviosismo y timidez.

Raphael: Deleitándose de la timidez de su hermano mayor - Bueno.. cuando tu digas te estaré esperando para que ¨discutamos¨, sobre algún asunto que los dos no sepamos resolver por que somo tercos - le dijo a leo en tono burlón - estaré en pocos días listo para salir en un estallido de ira y no se que mas dice splinter - le dijo a leo mientras se reía.

Leonardo no aguanto su seriedad y termino con su hermano de rojo riéndose, que termino en besos, caricias y se detuvo de repente.. se hizo tarde y los dos aunque no querían dejar de tener contacto tan cercano fueron a la guarida.

-.-.--.- Fin del Flashback -.-.-.-.-.

Mientras los recuerdos de ese día eran frescos para los dos hermanos, aun debían cada uno de poner y aclarar por si solos lo que querían, matrimonio, y ¿hijos? eso era muy difícil para ellos pensar, eran jóvenes.. aun no sabían como se conseguían, y luego ambos tenían claro sobre que algún momento decirles a su familia; para ambos era algo difícil lo que su familia pensaría de ambos.

En cuanto a que ocurría con la familia, todo estaba bien, makey pasaba mas tiempo con cada uno de sus hermanos, siendo ¨adorable¨ según leo y un poco ¨fastidioso¨, mientras para donnie sabría si estar de acuerdo con leo o no obstante de estar con raph, cada vez que el menor quería ¨ayudar¨ al de bandana morada con sus experimentos. Pero las cosas con el sensei no estaba muy bueno que digamos, tomo días para que leonardo que estaba un poco ¨disgustado¨ pero aun así la tortuga le daba el trato que se merecía por ser su padre, aunque sea adoptivo.

\-- Con Raphael --

Que levantaba las pesas como si no hubiera un mañana tratando de poner en orden todo y cada uno de esos sentimientos por leo, mientras estaba solo en el medio tubo dejo la pesa en el soporte y se sentó para descansar, junto con las pistas que este le dio, ¿matrimonio?.. ¿hijos..?.

Bueno, a el que siempre quiso ser mas para leo que un hermano, matrimonio.. claro, se lo pediría por su puesto ya que leo aun tiene ciertos detalles morales, y no lo dejaría vivir. ¿Hijos?, claro como 20.. si tuvieran la oportunidad, tal vez mutando tortuguitas o humanos que sabe el.. si leo quiere el no esta tan opuesto a la idea de mas como ellos o que pudieran tener algo relacionado.

¿Cuanto podría durar su relación y matrimonio?, aun estando consientes ambos de que podrían dejarse de hablar y hacer tonterías cuando estaban en modos tercos, sin contar las peleas que esto podría llevar. Raph se paso la mano por su frente aun no sabia como controlarse, y los recuerdos pasados de antes de que aun estando enamorado de leo no podía decirlo a el, y sus acciones como consecuencia era la violencia contra todos que estuvieran en su camino, como forma de desahogarse.

Miro a leonardo que hacia unos ejercicios con sus katanas, pero la forma veloz que leo hacia sus piruetas y a demás la concentración caracterizadora del líder de azul, no podía esperar para esta noche, aunque sabia que no daría el gran paso, es decir todo de una vez, no obstante era un avance, para ambos, mientras sonreía a la tortuga de azul.

\- Con Leonardo -

Estaba haciendo katas en la plataforma del dojo para entrenar un momento, mientras igual que el de rojo pensaba en lo que había propuesto, pero desde que regresaron a la guarida no se miraron, pero debía dejarlo para que se tomara su tiempo en decidir lo que querían para ambos.

Siempre pensó en el matrimonio, desde que el se entero que estaba enamorado de su hermano, solo fantaseaba sobre eso.. pero como no conocía la ¨respuesta¨ del otro lado quedo así solo una fantasía, pero el le preguntaría a raph que pensaba y si estaría de acuerdo, en cuanto casarse refería el. Hijos.. bueno a el le encantaría tener los con raph.. pero lo asustaba el hecho que no sabia cuidar un bebe o bebe tortuga, como tratar a uno, tan pequeño y tan frágil, los escalofríos y las escenas de lo que podría pasar lo asustaban; y estaba seguro que raph se aseguraría que tuvieran mas de uno que cuidar.

Para muchos que no sean raph o el, pensarían que seria una relación ¨toxica¨, y su familia que todavía no estaban al tanto de la relación de ellos como sabia leo y raph, sabia que o tenia ideas que con el largo historial de hechos y encuentros desde la infancia y adolescencia que los dos hermanos podrían matarse el uno al otro con los tan polos opuestos. Se detuvo en seco, el sabia que raph no se atrevería hacer le daño a el, la forma que reacciono cuando splinter lo tomo y lo lanzo hacia la plataforma del dojo, vio el forma en que raph estaba dispuesto a defender lo de su propio padre.

Luego sintió la mirada de alguien que conocía, y volteo encontrándose a la tortuga de rojo sonriendo a su dirección, su cuerpo cubierto de sudor por la fuerza que ejerció al levantar las pesadas pesas, algunos de sus músculos decorados por los tatuajes, y esa sonrisa tan sensual lo estaba volviendo loco.

-,- Ese día en la noche -,-

Donatello se quedo por que tenia que reforzar la seguridad y michelangelo estaba tan absorto en sus vídeo-juegos que incluso los gritos de raph no lo saco de su mundo, mientras el sensei estaba ocupado con su meditación, los dos salieron a escondidas por su ¨cita importante¨ de esta noche. Primero salio raph, estaba esperando a leo en la tapa de la alcantarilla para salir mas rápido, luego leo en 5 minutos y se encontró con raph, se dirigieron a su lugar secreto.

+-+ En el escondite +-+

Fueron a su escondite lo mas privado en new york, cerraron las cortinas y prendieron unas velas para iluminar la habitación, y sentados de rodillas uno frente al otro en silencio. Raphael estaba algo nervioso y igualmente era leo, tanto que ninguno no sabia como empezar la ¨cita importante¨ ocasionando un incomodo silencio.

Leonardo: Nervioso - Bueno.. he.. ¿has pensado en casarte? - le dijo el silencio se corto con la precisión de su katana.

Raphael: Igual de nervioso - Bueno.. si.. si he pensado.. ¿y tu? - le pregunto a el.

Leonardo: Suspiro - Si, y me gustaría si fuera solo contigo - fue sincero - Pero me gustaría saber que piensas sobre lo que realmente es.. para ti - le dijo a raph.

Raphael: Suspiro - Bueno..para mi es.. es como un lazo, tu y yo, unidos desde antes, solo que mas unidos y que las decisiones serán de ambos, viviríamos solos.. - trato de decir raph sin muchas palabras técnicas - Y se que te gustaría una tradicional, sabiendo tu gustos japones seria perfecto para ti y no me molestare en discutir contigo sobre eso - le dijo.

Leonardo: Sonrojado - Bueno, en eso tienes razón.. nuestro lazo es muy fuerte - le dijo asintiendo - Y ambos podríamos vivir solos - le dijo - Pero.. me preocupan los chicos y el sensei - le dijo con tono apagado.

Raphael: Se levanto su ceja y parándose camino de un lado a otro - ¿Que te preocupa?, ellos ya están grandes y el sensei bueno.. sabemos que aunque la probabilidad de que nos mantengamos en la guarida.. - le dijo a leo y se volvió a sentar.

Leonardo: Su mano tomo una taza de te humeante y tomo poco - Bueno.. aunque no lo quiera aceptar tienes razón, seriamos destituidos de nuestros lugares y.. seriamos marginados - le dijo su rostro mostró tristeza.

Raphael: Vio como el rostro de leo se apago - No te pongas triste - le dijo raph mientras levantaba su rostro y acercaba el de el - yo estare contigo, y si bueno no puedo evitar preocuparme por makey y donnie - le dijo y le dio un pequeño beso.

Leonardo: Se separo - ¿Que tal los niños o bebes?, ¿que piensas de tener hijos? - la pregunta de millón de dolares para leo.

Raphael: -( Sabia que vendría con esto )- miro a leo - Bien, quiero hijos.. - le dijo un poco fastidiado.

Leonardo: Interrogante - ¿Quieres hijos porque quieres o por que tu crees que quiero? - sus ojos entre cerrados -( Vamos raph, dime la verdad )- pensó.

Raphael: Se levanto - ¡Si!, ¡demonios leo!, ¡quiero llenarte de tantos hijos que tendríamos un rancho! - exclamo a leo.

Leonardo: Sonrojado - .. - y sin habla -( ¨Llenarte de.. hijos..¨, quiere tener muchos.. )- esa frase se repetía en su mente.

Raphael: - ¿Leo..? - habiéndolo tomado de los hombros y pasando su mano por frente de sus ojos - ¿Tierra a leonardo..? - suspiro y lo cacheteo lo menos fuerte pero no siendo suave despertando lo de su trance - No quise hacerlo pero no me diste opciones - le dijo.

Leonardo: Sobándose un poco - Eso.. si dolió - le dijo - ¿Pero como piensas que ambos conseguiremos bebes?, no pienso robar bebes humanos.. y hablo enserio.. - le pregunto al de rojo y le dio una advertencia.

Raphael: Igual de serio que leo - No, no no, no soy tan malvado para eso.. - le dijo a leo - Como le puedo quitar a una madre su bebe, no, pero tal vez podamos si, bueno, ¿mutamos tortugas bebes con el mutageno de nuestra sangre? - le miro.

Leonardo: Medito un momento y miro a raph - Podría funcionar.. pero sera cuando estemos mas grandes, digo física y mentalmente mayores - lo miro.

Raphael: Destapo una cerveza que estaba sobre la mesa a lado de la cama - Claro - dijo y tomo un sorbo.

Se tomaron un momento para aprovechar y se acostaron un rato para descansar un momento, y oler el aroma único de uno al otro, también jugaron como niños un poco; este juego un poco rudo, consistía en que quien quedara arriba del otro por mas tiempo ganaba, pero ambos que usaban este ¨juego¨ incluso luchando el uno contra el otro, por mas agresivo que se viera.

Luego raph se quería poner muy romántico después de ¨ganarle¨ a leo en el ¨inofensivo juego¨, pero leo le recordó que porque estaban aquí y que tendría mas tiempo otro día, pero de todas formas terminaron sin ropa gracias a las hormonas alborotadas de los dos y una masturbación rápida después estaba todo cariñoso entre las dos tortugas machos para continuar de poner en claro sus objetivos.

Aun sin vestirse como hicieron cuando llegaron, sentados de rodillas uno frente al otro, las musleras de leo hacían ver sus piernas mas sexys para raph, que trato todo lo posible de mirar a la cara de leo y que su amiguito no pidiera una quinta ronda de cariño de mano o boca de leo.

Leonardo: Cerro los ojos - Raph, sabes que en algún momento tendremos que avisarles.. pero no sera ni hoy ni tan pronto - le dijo y los abrió - Pero debemos enfrentar los en algún momento, pero debemos de estar de acuerdo cuando, quieran hacernos pensar que no podremos estar juntos por ser peligrosos.. para ambos - le dijo a raph.

Raphael: Volteo la mirada - Esta bien.. - respondió y poso sus ojos en los de leo - Estoy preparado para todo - le dijo - No sabremos si funcionara hasta que no lo intentemos por nuestra cuenta, como en estos momentos, sabes que no te haría daño de ninguna forma - se mantuvo sentado - Y te amo tanto leo que mataría al mismísimo destructor por tener que casarme contigo si el sensei splinter me lo pidiera - dijo de una forma oscura que para leo era la confesión igual de hermosa como la primera.

Leonardo: Se acerco a raph y lo beso - Tenemos eso cubierto deberíamos regresar a la guarida, ya deberían de estar buscándonos.. pero debemos de tomar una ducha - le dijo y se levanto, su cola entre sus perfectas nalgas se movía invitando a raphael a bañarse con el.

Raphael: Lo miro sin parpadear - Claro - dijo y se levanto.

Raphael siguió a leonardo al baño y como sucedió en la guarida no hubo discusión. pero leo permitió a raph tocar un poco mas donde no ha tocado pero no tanto como para que se excitaran demasiado, al rato los dos salieron y se vistieron, salieron de su escondite en dirección a la guarida a través de las alcantarillas.

-+- En la guarida -+-

Las dos tortugas entraron y se encontraron a sus hermanitos junto con su amiga april, pero por como estaba de espaldas y parecía cargar algo se acercaron un poco curiosos los dos, cuando estos se acercaron lo suficiente los demás se percataron de ellos, y april a saludarlos se volteo vieron lo que traía cargado.. un bebe.. en la guarida.

April: - Hola, ¿donde estaban?, bueno dejen me presentarlos con este lindo niño, hijo de una amiga del trabajo que me pidió que se lo cuidara mientras estaba ocupada, no es lindo.. - lo acomodo mas en sus brazos - Tiene 6 meses y se llama jose - se lo dio a leo y este lo sostuvo un poco nervioso.

Leonardo: Miro a los lados en busca de ayuda - Y , ¿que podemos hacer por ti april? - le dijo teniendo cuidado de no soltar pero tan poco lastimar al bebe.

Donatello: Miro a leo su sonrisa y risa por que su líder le temía aun bebe - Gusto en volverlos a ver a ustedes igualmente - le dijo a leo y a raph.

Michelangelo: Riéndose de leo - ¡Vamos hermano solo es un bebe! - exclamo y hizo caras detrás de su hermano para hacer reír al bebe.

Raphael: Solo miraba a leo y al bebe -( Se ve bien con un bebe )- pero leo se gira a su lado y le deja al bebe en sus manos - Que-que, no no tómalo - le dijo asustado por el bien del bebe que estaba mas concentrado en la bandana roja de la tortuga y se lo extendía otra vez a leo.

April: Vio la interacción de las dos tortugas y el bebe - Bueno leo, en respuesta lo pueden cuidar unas cuantas horas me dieron la oportunidad de entrevistar a los soldados y bueno donnie junto con makey me están ayudando, como ninguno de los dos estaba en la guarida.. - le dijo a leo - ademas no crean que ellos no me ayudaron, cuando llegue makey jugo con el y lo limpio con un poco de mi guía claro, donnie lo reviso, y se aseguro que tuviera aire fresco por el olor a las alcantarillas - se detuvo.

Leonardo: Tomo al bebe del insistente raph - Vista de eso, claro no hay problema.. - dijo y miro rápidamente a raph - Por no haber estado aquí para ayudarles - dijo con una sonrisa y cuidando de no lastimar al bebe.

April: Sonrió y le lanzo a raph un bolso - Aquí están sus cosas, pañales, ropa, juguetes, biberones y formulas - dijo y saco una lista a leo - Y aquí su rutina, junto como preparar sus biberones - leo la tomo se paro a lado de makey.

Michelangelo: Despidiéndose de sus hermanos de rojo y azul - ¡Adiós chicos nos vemos mas tarde! - exclamo - ¡Iremos en el camión tortuga chicos! - se dirigios con april hasta este.

Donatello: Vio a april y makey irse - Miren el sensei splinter esta algo molesto por no encontrarlos y saldrá de su meditación pronto, pero mientras cuiden al bebe por favor y gracias - y corrió hasta el camión tortuga, lo abrió y encendió.

El camión tortuga desapareció en el túnel a la superficie de la ciudad.

Raphael/Leonardo: - Adiós.. - dijeron juntos mientras el bebe se quedo un momento callado pero el llanto se hizo presente.

Raphael: Miro al bebe lo olfateo - Es todo tuyo.. - le dijo y se sentó en el sofá tomo el control de la televisión cambiando los canales.

Leonardo: Olisqueo el aire y el olor de donde venia lo repugno - ¡Ayúdame raph, como lo haré yo solo! - le reclamo al de rojo mientras se paraba entre raph y la pantalla.

Raphael: Lo miro - Tu querías bebes, ahora cuida de uno eres mas responsable.. - le dijo a leo.

Leonardo: Enojado - Ambos queremos bebes.. - le recordó al de rojo y suspiro - No se como cuidarlo y quiero compartirlo raph.. - dijo sus ojos cristalizados.

Raphael: Dudo un momento y le hizo un lado a leo rápidamente - Tu ganas, hagamos esto.. - un silencio entre los dos - ¿Y como se quita el pañal? - le pregunto a leo.

Leo dejo al bebe en la mesa de café, organizo todo para esta misión, y le quito su enterizo para luego encontrase con el pañal, raph con sus manos quito el seguro del pañal y lo abrió, ambos les dio nauseas el desastre del pobre pañal, le toco a leo limpiar con las toallitas para bebes todo sin dejar nada de ¨eso¨ allí, luego raph tomo el desastre en miniatura y lo dejo en el cesto de la basura, después leo coloco al bebe el pañal para que ambas tortugas descansaran en el sofá.

Raphael: Se compuso y miro a leo - Listo, a hora que sigue - miro al bebe que estaba en el cojín entre ellos dos - Estoy reconsiderando.. el tener hijos - murmuro para si mismo.

Leonardo: Que escucho a raph y lo golpeo en el brazo - ¡No digas eso!, ya no te puedes hacer atrás raph, pero mira que lindo bebe - tomo mas confianza y agarro suavemente el bebe, jugando con el que se reía - Estoy seguro que los nuestros serian mas lindos - le dijo a raph.

Raphael: Su sonrisa arrogante - Si, no me puedo retractar.. no con una buena madre aquí presente - en tono de broma - No puedo evitar verte cuando estemos mas grandes con un séquito de tortuguitas por todos lados.. - le dijo a leo picara mente y se levanto a la cocina.

Leonardo: Penso lo que dijo raph - Bueno como serán muchos tu me deberás de cuidar mas.. - le dijo de igual forma que el otro, tomo al bebe y fue a la cocina por un poco de agua.

Los dos cuidaron a bebe, mientras el sensei splinter salio de su habitación para comer un bocadillo y vio a los dos hermanos con el bebe humano, y se acerco a ellos para saber donde estaban en toda la noche, ya sabia la presencia del bebe de nombre jose. Entro a la cocina y vio a leo haciendo el biberón del bebe y raph atento de este en sus brazos que lloraba desconsoladamente.

Sensei splinter: Entro a la cocina - Buenos días, hijos míos - los dos mayores se concentraron en lo suyo mientras daban un saludo a su manera - ¿Y donde fueron sus hermanos junto con la señorita oneil? - le pregunto al de bandana azul.

Leonardo: Habiendo desecho toda la formula especificada en el biberón - Acompañaron a april a entrevistar a los soldados del pie, cuando consigan alguna información nos avisaran y iremos hasta allá - le dijo leo mientras tomaba al bebe y le daba el biberón - Donnie estará pendiente de makey junto con april, ademas casey esta con ellos en la estación de policía, sin contar a la jefa vincent y estos allí igualmente - in-expresivamente asegurando.

Sensei splinter: Miro al mayor de sus hijos - Cuando estés desocupado hijo mio, quiero hablar contigo en mi habitación - fue al refrigerador y tomo un trozo de queso, regresando por donde vino y dejando a los dos hermanos solos.

Después de que el maestro se fue, el bebe termino su botella y pasado al de rojo, que un poco nervioso pero siguió sus instintos, lo hizo eructar, este se levanto de la silla y fue seguido de leo hacia la sala, para ver un poco de televisión. Mientras esperaban a april y a sus hermanitos, pero el bebe tenia otros planes mas, llorando y pataleando, y leo se lo quito a raph para levantarse e irse a su habitación.

Raphael: Viendo esto espero un momento y siguió a leo, observo como hacia la tortuga de azul para calmar al bebe.. y dormirle -( Wow.. le se ve como un experto cuidando un bebe )- en su mente, y vio cuanto cuidado y cariño dejaba al bebe en un cobertor para sentarse a mirarlo -( ¿Sera que es verdad, y el quiera tener hijos? )- salio de su escondite y se sentó al otro lado cuidadosamente por el bebe durmiente - Hola - dijo bajo.

Leonardo: No quitando la vista del bebe - Hola.. - le respondió a raph y lo miro - ¿Que te trae por aquí? - su pregunta no tenia tono de molestia sino de curiosidad.

Raphael: - Solo verte cuidando solo al bebe no es justo.. - le dijo y tomo la mano de leo - Disculpa, como actué antes, no quise molestarte y mas decirte eso.. - le dijo.

Leonardo: Sonrió - Me ayudaste, no me dejaste solo - le dijo y le dio unas palmaditas al bebe que se estaba moviendo como si fuera despertarse - Y tu también sabes cuidar un bebe - sonrojándose - Serias un buen padre - le dijo.

Raphael: Sonrojado por las palabras de su novio, trato de voltear la mirada y de actuar rudo - Bueno, solo lo hice para que no estuvieras solo cuidando de el, no fue nada - le dijo.

Leonardo: Se acostó de su lado y cuidado de no molestar o pisar al bebe - Pareces celoso raphie - le dijo.

Raphael: Se levanto y parado frente a la tortuga azul - Yo no soy ningún celoso - le dijo - Solo cuido lo que me importa - y se poso sobre el para besarle.

Leonardo: Uso sus manos para separar a raph de el - Aquí no raphie.. sabes que estamos con el sensei splinter y nos puede ver - le dijo mientras esta le besaba el cuello.

Raphael: Beso y lamió el cuello de leonardo mientras sus manos acariciaban sus muslos - Solo sera un momento.. y.. - sus ojos se abrieron y encontró al bebe mirándolos - Tu aun eres muy pequeño para ver estas cosas - le dijo al bebe y se quito de encima mientras este se reía del intento fallido.

Ambos se rieron un rato y jugaron con el bebe que tenia el gusto de jalar-les las colas de las bandanas, y fueron de regreso a la sala para ver unas caricaturas para bebes, claro mientras afortunadamente regresaron justo a tiempo sus hermanos y amiga humana.

April: - Hola chicos, disculpen la tardanza, fiu.. esos soldados no fueron nada contra mi ni contra makey ni donnie - menciono a los de bandana naranja y morada - Lamento los problemas que pudo haber causado - le dijo con pena al de rojo y al de azul.

Leonardo: - No te preocupes, en realidad nos divertimos cierto raph - le dio un momento a makey de jugar con el bebe, que estaba feliz de ver al de bandana naranja - Y les fue bien con los soldados - le dijo.

Raphael: Vigilando que makey no suelte al bebe.

Michelangelo: Cargando al bebe - Y que tal te fue a ti amiguito con tus ¨nuevas niñeras¨, bien?, jugaron contigo? y si te dieron comidita? - le preguntaba al bebe que se reia y gritaba feliz.

Donatello: - Claro.. aunque ninguno dijo donde estaba la sede del pie, ni para que eran, solo que los ¨científicos¨ los necesitaban - le dijo - Con eso creemos mas firmemente que tienen todavía a stockman de rehén - le dijo.

April tomo al bebe un rato después y se marcho, su amiga reportera la había llamado que ya termino su jornada y regresaría por el bebe lo mas rápido posible, los chicos mientras hablaron un rato y luego cenaron, raph les dijo que iría a tomar una siesta en su habitación, un rato después leo les dijo que se sentía un poco mal y se iría a descansar un poco para ver si se le quitaba, no quería escuchar otro sermón de splinter. Los menores se quedaron haciendo lo suyo mientras los mayores descansaban.

CONTINUARA..

\--------------------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta es mi primera vez dejando notas en este sitio.. si.. pero nos comenzamos a llevar bien c:
> 
> Raph y bebes no se juntan al menos que alguien responsable este, osea, nuestro amado leo c;


	9. Capitulo 9: Investigando por nuestra cuenta, dibujos y cartas de amor...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un poco de trauma a lo pendejo no hace nada mal... y menos con raph de experto :v

Ese día todos en la guarida la estaban pasando otra vez aburrido, pero para raph y leo era algo nuevo, ¿por que?, bueno resulta que hace dos días estaban cenando mientras veían una película cual nombre no mencionarían por el cliché en si. Entonces..

-o-o-o- Flashback -o-o-o-

El 16 de febrero de 2017..

Los chicos estaban cenando solos sin su sensei, y tocaba comida japonesa, y habían puesto un kotatsu y le hizo toda la comida, el kotatsu lo hizo raph tanto tejido como tallado con un poco de ayuda de donnie, la elección de colores de la tela por parte de makey y la película. Ya todo listo, comida, mesa y entretenimiento.

Michelangelo: Disfrutando - Leo esta tan maravilloso lo que hiciste, deberías hacer mas seguidos las comidas, claro que ninguno se desechara de su chef predilecto - le dijo a leo con la boca llena y sonriente.

Leonardo: Asintiendo - Gracias, makey, nunca quitaría tu lugar - le dijo y miro la pantalla -( La película esta algo interesante... me recuerda a.. )- miro rápidamente a raph y luego a la pantalla -( Raph y a mi )- sonriendo.

La cena continuo normal hasta que la película, que trataba de un chico y una chica adolescentes, se enamoraron el uno del otro, se pusieron extrañas.. los chicos estaban solos en una casa y antes de que leo analizara las cosas.. ya estaban haciendo cositas en la cama.

Donatello: Dándose cuenta - Chicos.. - dijo, nadie escucho.

*Gemidos*

Leonardo, Raphael y michelangelo: - ¡¿Que cosa?! - dijeron juntos.

Michelangelo: Miro la pantalla - Eso.. es.. - queriendo ver pero la mano de raph en su cara.

Raphael: Viendo como era la cosa -( Con que eso es así )- en su mente y su mano no dejaba ver a makey la pantalla, aun estaba decidido en proteger la inocencia del menor.

Leonardo: Viendo y sintiendo ¨instintos maternales¨, pero perturbado o incomodo por las escenas - ¡El control! - lo tomo y aun los sonidos, entonces por los nervios y sonrojado, se levanto tomo una de sus katanas y la lanzo al pobre televisor.

Todos lo miraron, pero leo tardo en darse cuenta de su acción, se sentó en silencio y comió, sus hermanos hicieron lo mismo, el momento de por si incomodo no se detuvo y menos cuando a un los ¨instintos maternales¨ de su hermano mayor estaban activados, cuando los menores se fueron a dormir, leo no tuvo el valor de decirle a raph por que su acción fue de tal manera, el de rojo solo quería asegurarse que estuviera bien.

El siguiente día donnie se invento una explicación para el porque de arreglar la televisión justo en la hora de la novela del sensei.

-o-o- Fin del Flashback -o-o-

Desde ese día, leo se sentía incomodo sobre raph tocando lo mas atrevida-mente, pero raph le dijo que tal vez era por la película, que si era por eso y sentía curiosidad podría investigar, si el quería podría hacerlo con el y tal vez ponerlo en practica, recibiendo un golpe por parte de leo en el centro de sus plastron, esa conversación termino para los dos.

Pero la idea de investigar o ver por si mismo como funciona el.. coito, a pesar de su vergüenza por esta penosa situación, era claro que su padre no cabria explicarles como funcionaba ciertas cosas, pero les dijo que era la unión, no solo física y mental, también espiritual, solo eso, meditado desde ese día quería salir de sus dudas.

Leonardo: Mientras leía uno de los viejos libros de ninjutsu -( Si, pudiera tomar prestada la pc de donnie y sin que el se diera cuenta de que busco, no seria muy arriesgado )- cerro el libro y lo coloco en su estante -( Pero si consigo una que no fuera de donnie.. )- cerro los ojos - April - los abrió con una idea, tomo su teléfono.

Luego fue a la sala y les informo a sus hermanos que saldrían para que april a ayudarle en una cosa que ¨ella¨ no le dijo, donnie y makey le dijeron que se cuidara, pero raph fue tras el.

Raphael: Lo tomo del brazo sin aplicar tanta fuerza - ¿Adonde vas a que april? - su curiosidad camuflada por enojo.

Leonardo: Confundido por la forma que raph lo toma, y aparta la mano de este - Tu sabes a que voy a hacer.. - le dijo - Hable con ella y me prestara su lapto, ya que no tiene que usarla - le dijo y raph mirando a el se acerco tomo su mano.

Raphael: Lo beso - Solo necesito esto.. y toma esto es para ti.. - saco una especie de sobre de su bolsillo, y lo dejo en su mano, se parándose bruscamente de leo - Ten cuidado - le dijo antes de desaparecer de la vista de leo.

Leonardo: Miro curioso la especie de sobre y lo dijo en su bolsillo - Bueno, gracias - susurro.

Regreso a lo suyo y fue al departamento de april a las 1:00 de la tarde, ella le dijo que podía usar su lapto mientras estaba en una reunión de amigos de trabajo. Cuando leo calculo que ella ya había salido de su departamento, se puso manos a la obra..

.-. Mientras Raphael, y claro sus hermanitos menores .-.

En la guarida de regreso de la llegada de raphael, sus hermanos menores lo miraron y decidieron interrogarlo, pero donatello conociendo el temperamento de su hermano de rojo trato de serlo mas precavido posible, pero seria difícil con su hermano de naranja, su felicidad y la forma que entraba en situaciones con el de rojo parecía ser suicidio, el pequeño jugaba con su propia vida.

Y michelangelo se sentó en el lado izquierdo de raph que vía la televisión, y actuó de forma molesta como los hermanos menores normales, luego llego donnie y se sentó en el lado derecho de este. El silencio molestaba al de rojo.. y lo acabaría en este instante.

Raphael: Sin dejar la vista en la pantalla - ¿Que quieren ustedes dos?, ¿no tienen nada mejor que hacer? - les pregunto su tono de pocos amigos.

Michelangelo: Se apego mas a raph - Bueno.. solo queríamos saber que te tiene de mal humor.., ¿que tienes? - le pregunto.

Donatello: - Lo que quiere decir makey, ¿es por que estas de cierto humor? - le pregunto y imito a su hermano menor.

Raphael: Los miro a los dos - Ganas de matarlos a los dos - le dijo y ellos se separaron aterrorizados - Es broma - se rió de los dos.

Donatello: Después de haberse calmado - Es mejor que estés de este humor que el de siempre - le dijo raph lo miro con los ojos entrecerrados acusadora mente - Pero no es nada, de que preocuparse - le dijo.

Michelangelo: Golpeo su codo en el costado de raph - Y, ¿ya le diste a leo su ¨carta¨? - su tono misterioso que llamo la atención de raph y donnie.

Raphael: Lo miro - Claro como acordamos.. - le dijo el y donnie sin entender.

Donatello: Curioso - ¿De que están hablando? - pregunto al de rojo y al de naranja.

Michelangelo: Aguantándose la risa - Lo veras cuando el llegue de que april - .

Raphael: Se levanto y fue al laboratorio de donnie, mientras este estaba desprevenido.

Donatello: Vio a raph entrar a su laboratorio pero las puertas se cerraron - y una tenia una nota - ¨Si quieres que uno de tus experimentos termine vuelto un fracaso, si fuera tu dejaría un rato este lugar, atte: Tu hermano mayor favorito..¨ - iba a llamar pero volvió a ver la nota y vio un dibujo muy descriptivo del sai de raphael en una parte de su anatomía que el no quiere mencionar.

Regreso al lugar junto a makey, y este le paso un control y lo tomo, solo debía esperar que su hermano terminara con lo que fuera que hiciera.

\- . - En el laboratorio con raphael - . -

Se sentó en la silla giratoria de skates de su hermano de bandana morada, las múltiples pantallas con imágenes de las cámaras de seguridad de las estaciones de trenes, y la central en espera. Tomo el ratón y abrió una pagina, en el buscador puso lo que ¨investigaría¨ primero, tenia mucho que informarse para pasar un buen rato con leonardo..

-+-+. Con Leonardo, En el departamento de april -+-+-

Estaba en la sala cerro con las cortinas las ventanas y se acomodo un poco en el lugar, en el sofá acostado sobre su caparazón y un cuaderno de el de notas, este sobre la misteriosa carta de raph que estaba rodeado de bocadillos que le hizo april para que no se ¨muriera de hambre¨, la imagen perfecta de perfección según la mente de leo. Tomo la lapto y la dejo en la mesa de te de april, era tiempo que lo hiciera, la pestaña y el buscador.

Su primera búsqueda lo dejo con una especie de ¨dolor¨, los hombres no podían tener hijos.. con otros hombres, para que hubieran bebes se necesitaba si o si una mujer, no habían mujeres tortugas y leo sabia que con sus tamaños, no solo de su cositas no podría sobrevivir el bebe ni la ¨madre¨ por el tamaño de este y su caparazón.., su imaginación no cesaba de que la mujer se quería quedar con su raphael, descarto esa idea. Tendrían que tal vez hacer, como ellos nacieron.. un experimento.

Luego en su segunda investigación, quiso aprender sobre el ¨coito¨ y como se podría hacer, pero lo que encontró fue de todo menos como hacerlo, busco con otras palabras y encontró para como hacerlo con chicas, intento de nuevo y al fin..

-+-+ Con Raphael, En el laboratorio de la guarida +-+-

Vio mejor como era el proceso de como hacer el ¨coito¨ como le dice leo pero era el ¨coshar¨, leyó atentamente como se prepara el compañero del acto y como se debía, haría todo por leo para que no hacerle daño en el proceso, leyó todo incluso lo que químicamente sucede en el cuerpo de ambos en ese momento, estaba planeando algo especial para esa vez sentía que estaba cerca de pasar.

Su imaginación no pudo evitar hacer de las suyas, y tuvo que calmar a su amiguito, cuando el sonido de la puerta abriéndose, cambio rápidamente las imágenes de la pantalla.. a un sitio porno, quien entro se regreso por el mismo camino.

-.-. En la sala de la guarida -.-.

Donatello aburrido en el sofá vio llegar a makey, que se cubría su cara con sus manos sus mejillas que estaba ademas sonrojadas se veían de los lados que no lograban cubrir, lo observo y tenia que preguntarle.

Donatello: Se preocupo sinceramente por el de naranja - ¿Que paso, donde estabas makey? - le pregunto.

Michelangelo: Muestra uno de sus ojos - Estaba entrando en tu laboratorio, y raph.. estaba haciendo cosas raras.. - le dijo y destapo su cara.

Donatello: Le dio palmaditas en su caparazón - Tarde o temprano habría que decirte.. o tu sabes de lo que hablo... si sabes makey, no hay tanta diferencia en pantallas a las revistas - le explico donnie - Y no me hagas recordarte las imágenes de tu teléfono, cuando lo arregle por que se había mojado - le dijo al menor.

Michelangelo: Sonrojado - Gracias, donnie eso me hace sentir mejor - le dijo mirando el suelo.

Donatello: Se levanto y fue a la cocina - Cambiando de tema que hicieron con esa ¨carta para leonardo¨ - le dijo a makey.

Michelangelo: Se animo - Bueno, yo pensé para que.. - le contó su ¨plan maestro¨ a su hermano de lentes - ¿Quieres ver que conseguimos en el cuarto de raph y de leo? - le dijo a este.

+-+- Con Leonardo -+-+

Todo traumatizado por cosas que el desearía no haber visto sobre como el y raph lo harían. pero algunas de las experiencias sobre la primera vez no eran aveces muy agradables, hasta que encontró una pagina muy '¨amigable¨ explicándole la experiencia y como se debería sentir, y lo que pasaría si se hace mal como las otras.

La indecisión lo invade en cuanto a si debería aceptar al fin entregarse a su hermano, su novio, compañero y.. amante. Volteo a la mesa y la carta de estilo japones que le dio raph en la guarida, y lo tomo en sus manos, curioso lo abrió y se impresiono por su contenido.. una carta escrita en kanjis con mucha precisión en tinta china y un dibujo de el y raph con el mismo estilo y tinta, con una pregunta para si quiere verse en una noche y unirse mas el uno al otro, el corazón de leo se lleno de muchos sentimientos de amor y nervios.

Del bolso de sus kunais saco un pequeño deposito de tinta china y pincel, también papel y comenzó a escribir en kanjis simples para que su hermano entendiera su mensaje, y su respuesta a la de su carta.. si.

*.*- Con Raphael, Donatello y Michelangelo -*.*

Cuando raphael salio, ¨cazo¨ con sus instintos a sus hermanos menores por toda la guarida, se habían metido en la habitación de el y en la de leo, reviso en sus cajones y desapareció sus cofres de dibujos, reviso rápido la habitación de leo donde este le dijo donde estaba escondido el de el pero estaba todo desordenado de libros y sin ningún rastro de el cofre.

Entro al dojo y los encontró, los cofres estaban cerrados, pero no aguantarían mucho ya que donnie las estaba tratando de abrir con sus herramientas y ayuda de makey, pero una sombra se cernió sobre ellos, paralizados vieron hacia arriba a su hermano de rojo. Los dos paralizados por la llegada de uno de sus hermanos mayores, sus dientes mostrándose y fuertes gruñidos de este.. les dio a entender que estaban muertos hasta que llegara su hermano de azul.

Raphael: Con su mirada de muerte - Ustedes dos.. están muertos - le susurro a los menores. 

El de rojo se lanzo hacia los cofres, los hermanos tomaron una cada uno, y se separaron para que raph eligiera primero, eligió michelangelo por tener su cofre con el kanji de su bandana, luego iría por el de leonardo que estaba en las nerviosas manos de donatelllo, corrió hacia makey y este escapo del dojo.

Pasaría un largo tiempo para que lograra atrapar a makey, pero haría que donnie en sus intentos de abrir el cofre de leonardo se arrepintiera de tenerla en sus manos, y raph en cada uno de sus intentos por atrapar a la escurridiza tortuga de naranja para no que dar descubierto ante su familia..

+-+- Con leonardo -+-+

Recibió un mensaje de april que regresaría a su departamento a las 5:30 de la tarde y eran las 5:00, el historial de búsqueda seria un problema que resolvió rápidamente, como aun era temprano se quedo esperándola en el departamento arreglando su desastre, limpiando el lugar para que ella no tuviera que hacerlo. Al terminar tomo su teléfono y escribió un mensaje para saber como estaban sus hermanos.. no respondieron y se preocupo.

Llego como acordó april a su departamento y se despidió de la tortuga de azul, este salio por la ventana al callejón mas próximo para ir a la guarida lo mas rápido posible, que estarían haciendo sus hermanos en la guarida para no contestar su mensaje, lo peor se le vino a la mente.

-.-.- En la guarida con raph, donnie y makey -.-.-

El alto y el bajito dieron todo de si para evitar que raph les quitara los cofres de sus manos, pero sabían que en algún momento explotaría y los enterraría vivos a ambos, ya lo habían hecho usar sus armas para esto.. ademas de haber destruido la guarida en el proceso.

Michelangelo: Sonriendo en la parte elevada de la cocina - ¡Vamos raphie!, ¡solo abre esto para ver que tienes! - le dijo a raphael agitaba el cofre de este .

Donatello: Trato de abrir el cofre del kanji de el de azul - ¡Al menos que tengan algo que ocultar! - le grito del otro lado de la guarida, justamente en la entrada de esta.

Raphael: Gruñendo audible-mente y sus membranas protectoras en sus ojos - ¡Eso no es su problema! - En una especie de grito y de gruñido - ¡Solo esperen a que llegue leonardo! - le grito ya cansado, su energía estaba agotada.

Michelangelo: Con tono burlón - Hay que mal, el osito de peluche esta enojado - le hizo burla al de rojo - Sera que no esta con su tortuga de azul, uuy se besan de bajo de un árbol - la burla del menor.

Las burlas de los dos menores alimentaron los deseos de sangre del de rojo, tanto fueron las burlas que no se dieron cuenta de alguien que entro a la guarida, y tomo rápidamente un cofre, y se quedo parado para que se dieran cuenta los de bandana morada y naranja de este; el de rojo se entero rápido y se trato de calmar, antes que pasara algo que se pudiera arrepentir.

Leonardo: Cruzados de brazos y el cofre en una de sus manos - Que bonito.. con ustedes tres - les dijo enojado tanto voz como expresión facial.

Los tres miraron al de bandana azul, con miedo por el tono de su voz y de su cara, cuando se acerco a donatello, este bajo la mirada avergonzado por lo que había hecho, cuando estaba cerca de raph, miro arriba a makey.

Leonardo: Miro a makey - Bájate de allí, por favor - le dijo amablemente.

Michelangelo: Lo miro - No - le dijo y se sentó en la barandilla, con el cofre de raph tratando de abrirlo - Vamos raph, dime como se abre esta cosa - le pregunto.

Raphael: Irritado ya habiendo quitado sus membranas de sus ojos - Vergacion que no y dame eso - le dijo tendiendo su mano.

Leonardo: - Vamos makey, sabes que mientras mas rápido se lo des menos sera el dolor.. - todo en silencio - Bueno, te lo advertí pero tu lo quisiste por las malas.. - dijo y se quito una de sus sandalias samurais; que eran por cierto de metal - ¡¡Bájate de allí y dame eso de una buena vez michelangelo!! - enojado amenazo al menor.

Michelangelo: Asustado - Le diré al sensei que me pegarías - le dijo en contra amenaza.

Leonardo: - ¡¡A mi me vale treinta hectáreas de verga lo que el me diga, ya me tienen hasta la verga de todo sus jugueteos y mas por meterse con algo personal!! - sintió que alguien le tocaba el hombro - ¡¡Así que dame esa cosa ahora sino quieres que te meta esto por donde mas duele!! - le grito.

Este asustado se bajo y le paso la caja, y el se la dio a raph que estaba de igual forma que el de naranja y morado de asustado, cuando leo se volteo se encontró con su sensei que al escuchar todo el revuelo salio a investigar.. pero al ver a su hijo mayor tan enojado sintió que le daba una cosa, llamada miedo.

Después de arreglar las cosas.. es decir, dar disculpas entre los cuatro y que leo no tratase de matarlos con su sandalia, comenzaron a arreglar en si la guarida por el cuadro apocalíptico en ella pero el amar mata seres vivos estaba afuera, para donnie y makey preferían ser asesinados por raphael o destructor, pero para raphael.. ya se vio con leo y sus hijos.. todo una madre dictadora pero vale la pena.

Luego cenaron pizza en silencio, no habían rastro de crimen en la ciudad por lo que a pesar salieron para estar seguros y obedecieron en todo lo que su líder les decía que hicieran, antes de que regresaran a la guarida, leonardo ordeno a los menores que regresaran a la guarida, estos obedecieron. Ya quedándose a solas con el de rojo, este no sabia lo que haría el de azul con el.

Raphael: Viendo como leo buscaba algo en el bolso de sus kunais -( ¿Me matara por el desastre que hicieron ellos? )- cuando leo le extendió algo en frente su cara - ¿Que es esto? - le pregunto al notar que era papel.

Leonardo: Jugando con sus dedos - Es.. una carta.. para ti.. - le dijo en murmureos - Para responderte.. - le dijo cuando se sintió tan avergonzado que se iría pero una mano lo detuvo.

Raphael: Lo miro - Gracias.. - le tomo un momento - y también por ayudarme a quitarles los cofres.. - le dijo y le dio un beso - No podría contenerme mas sino hubieras llegado justo a tiempo - le dijo.

Leonardo: Le dio un beso en la mejilla - Sin ti, hubiéramos quedado al descubierto - le dijo.

Raphael: Sonrojado por la acción de leo - Debemos irnos antes de que te metas en problemas - le dijo al de azul bruscamente.

Los dos regresaron a la guarida y entraron cada uno en sus habitaciones, raphael leyó la carta con mucha emoción, aunque esta estuviera en kanji, tendría trabajo que hacer para que ambos lo pasaran bien, guardo la carta en su cofre, mientras leo hizo lo mismo con la suya.

CONTINUARA...

-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me divertí un poco escribiendo esto esa noche y mas... pueden imaginar la carita que quieran para leo viendo nopor... cuidado con la chancla de ama leo!! :v


	10. Capitulo 10: .. Nuestra Primera Vez ..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Como dice el titulo.. se viene lo chido para el sabroso >:D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Advertencia de lemon puro... advertidos estáis.. - se va -

11 de Marzo del 2017..

Día y hora perfecto, y todo listo, raphael miraba su trabajo par esta noche, minuciosamente preparado para alguien tan perfecto como su amor por su hermano leonardo, solo faltaba que fuera la hora es decir la noche y su hermano llegara para que es tuvieran mas unidos. Para el es como una especie de matrimonio y se aseguraría que leo lo disfrutara de muchas formas posibles.. aun que su experiencia en la ¨practica¨ no sea mucha, haría todo lo posible.

Se sentía cansado porque paso desde la noche anterior arreglando el lugar y buscando las cosas para hacerlo mas ¨romántico¨ posible, el conocimiento de ser una tortuga y mas razones externas le hizo reconsiderar las cosas; su primer plan era entrar en una tienda y comprar lo necesario, pero se acordó rápido que era una tortuga mutante de seis pies que hablaba y hacia artes marciales. Por suerte el comenzó este momento desde que recibió la carta de respuesta de leonardo.

Entonces prosiguió con el plan ¨B¨, conseguir lo necesario de donde saco la mayoría de sus cosas a lo largo de su vida y la de sus hermanos, busca lo necesario lo limpia, repara y acomoda, la comida para la noche gracias a lo que pudo conseguir rebuscando donde consiguió las cosas, el escondite y la guarida en general; y eso también aplica para ¨buscar venganza¨ de sus hermanos menores. Se dispuso a regresar a la guarida a descansar un rato, con cuidado al bajar al callejón, ya el sol comenzaba a salir de entre los edificios y inundar a la ciudad con su luz, luz que seria peligrosa para la tortuga si los humanos lo vieran.

Al llegar a la guarida lo primero que vio fue a leonardo esperándolo sentado frente a la entrada de las alcantarillas, lo estaba esperando despierto y no durmió en toda la noche como el, mirando a todos lados en busca de alguien que no debiera estar allí tanto como ellos.

Leonardo: Lo miro sonriendo le - Están dormidos todavía - le dijo y se levanto de su asiento - ¿Donde estabas? - le pregunto mientras se acercaba.

Raphael: Coloco su mano en la mejilla de este - Es una sorpresa, ¿a menos que quieras que no sea tan sorpresa?.. si me das un beso - acerco su rostro a leo y roso sus labios.

Leonardo: Alejándose de raph - Con el teatrito que montaste creo que se por donde vas - le dijo - ¿A la hora acordada? - le pregunto como la sexta vez cara a cara.

Raphael: Rodando los ojos - Si a la misma hora - le dijo y le dio un beso - Me voy a dormir.. estoy cansado.. - le dijo pero leo lo detuvo.

Leonardo: Le dio un beso en los labios - Duerme lo necesitas.. - lo olfateo - Y una ducha también - le dijo en broma a pesar de verdad que olía mal.

Fue a tomar una rápida ducha para irse a dormir un rato antes de su gran noche con su hermano, al terminar se fue a su cuarto, leonardo fue también a su habitación a descansar un momento para el entrenamiento de pocos minutos. Aunque leo no pudo dormir mucho gracias a su despertador, pero continuo con su rutina mañanera.

Preparo el desayuno para el, sus hermanos y padre; te para su padre y el, el café para donnie. Apareció por la puerta su sensei y hablo con el como siempre lo hacían en la mañana, luego su hermano de bandana morada apareció por el umbral de la entrada a la cocina, leo paso una taza del café hecho y este lo bebió saboreando lo teniendo cuidado de quemarse.

Luego leo fue a despertar a su hermano menor de naranja que paso casi toda la noche jugando vídeo-juegos en su habitación a tal punto que no podía pararse sin ayuda, con la paciencia amor de leo, pudo tomar su desayuno. 10 Minutos, el golpe de una puerta y la llegada de la tortuga de bandana roja de mal humor, todos a verlo llegar se callaron.

Donatello: Algo nervioso - ¿Hola, Buenos días...?, ¿como dormiste raph, muchos traseros que patear? - le pregunto recibiendo un gruñido.

Michelangelo: Viendo al ¨cansado¨ - ¿Seguro que no le patearon el trasero a el, o la chica con la que siempre sales cuando estas de malas te dejo? - en broma pero sarcástico.

Raphael: Gruñendo audible mente para que el de naranja se callara mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas desocupadas - ¿No sabes dejar de molestar cuando te conviene? - recibió un golpe del bastón de splinter un poco fuerte desde la noche de hace unas semanas.

Sensei splinter: Suspiro - Aunque tu hermano menor no se pueda ¨contener en molestar cuando le conviene¨, tu aun no puedes contenerte con tu ira, ¿eso es cierto?, reflexionaras sobre eso en el entrenamiento - le dijo en tono de regaño.

Raphael: Entre dientes, no quería decirlo pero debía - Hai.. sensei - lo suficiente alto para ser escuchado por la rata -( Y el tampoco.. desde que ocurrió lo de la noche pasada )- su atención paro en el tazón, el cartón de leche y el cereal.

Leonardo: Sentándose en frente de raph - Come, necesitas algo de energía para el entrenamiento, se pondrá muy divertido se los aseguro- le dijo a raph, que este entendió asintiendo -( No puedo esperar hasta la noche.. ¿que habrá planeado?)- comió.

Después de desayunar todos, el entrenamiento en el dojo comenzó como todos los lunes..

\-- En el dojo --

El entrenamiento de hoy era dos contra dos, según el sensei splinter es parte de la confianza de equipos, los dos equipos debían recuperar un pañuelo de color de sus oponentes. En el caso michelangelo y donatello deberían de recuperar el pañuelo de negro, de sus hermanos mayores y estos deberían de recuperar un pañuelo blanco. Haciendo de todo para conseguirlo, incluido el uso de sus armas, el arte del engaño y de mas que el les ha enseñado a lo largo de todos estos años.

En cada lado del dojo los hermanos se prepararon, se tomaron un momento para tener una estrategia para la ¨batalla¨, donatello utilizando el lenguaje mas simple posible para que michelangelo que ya capto la idea.. molestar a raphael, una sonrisa maliciosa se formo en su rostro. Mientras que leonardo le explico a raphael su plan, este poniendo atención a todo lo que leo decía. Los dos equipos anunciaron que estaban listos.. comenzando.

Quienes iniciaron el primer movimiento fueron leo y raph, los menores se defendieron de los mayores, como parte de su plan makey fue tras raph al comenzar a molestarlo, donatello quien tenia el pañuelo blanco.

Donatello: Bloqueando una de las katanas de leonardo - Lo siento leo, pero no lograras tener este pañuelo, ¿sin rencores? - le pregunto al de azul.

Leonardo: Forcejeando con el de bandana morada - Claro.. - rompió la defensa del bastón bo de donatello - Si también no hay rencores - trato de tomar el pañuelo blanco.

Donatello: Haciendo para atrás para que leo no lo tomara - No te lo dejare tan fácil - uso una bomba de humo para aparecer en una de la tuberías de la zona alta de la guarida - ¡Vamos sígueme! - le grito a leo.

Leonardo: - ¡Raph!, ¡encárgate de makey! - le grito y subió por las tuberías para atrapar a donatello y el pañuelo.

Mientras makey hacia todo lo posible para hacer enojar a raph, este no caía en su juego como prueba de que podía contenerse y para que leo aun mantuviera mas confianza en el.. pero makey se paso de la raya. El sensei splinter que vigilaba y escuchaba sentado todo lo que sus hijos hacían en el entrenamiento y decían, en especial el como makey quería engañar a raph para que su ira hiciera el resto por los menores.

Michelangelo: Con sus nunchakos - Vamos raph.. la chica con la que te veías, te vio cuando leo fue a buscarte ese montón de veces se enamoro de el y no sabia que hacer con los dos, y que después de un tiempo, eligió preferir a leo por ser el líder, mas guapo y que no se enoja tanto como tu tan a diario - lo intento irritar.

Raphael: Aun sin que su ira o enojo lo invadiera - ¡Cállate!, y eso no es verdad - uno de los gemelos de sus sais lo señalo - Vuelves a decir algo así y te partiré toda tu madre, hablo en serio makey - le dijo dándole su mirada de seriedad -( No puedo dejar que el me haga descubrirnos a ambos )- se repetía en su mente.

Michelangelo: Guardo un momento de silencio pero una idea le llego - La loca ya se cogió a leo - se callo.

Sensei splinter: Se levanto - ¡Michelangelo ese lenguaje de donde salio ese lenguaje y como piensas decir algo sobre tu hermano! - le regaño al de naranja.

Raphael: Lamiéndose los labios y sus ojos pusieron la membrana protectora - ¡¡Estas muerto sabandija!! - corrió tras el.

Sensei splinter: Trato de detener a raph - ¡¡Raphael, detente en este instante no dejes que tu hermano menor te engañe de esa forma!! - le decía a su hijo de rojo.

Mientras abajo sucedía eso con leonardo y donatello, aun trataban de bloquear el de morado y el de azul de tomar el pañuelo, pero los dos determinados no querían ceder, en un momento rápido leo se lanzo hacia donatelllo y se aferro al pañuelo pero no era lo suficiente fuerte, casi cae pero donatello con todo lo que puede le toma la mano.

Donatello: Tendiendo le la otra mano - Dame tu mano - esforzándose por ayudarle a no caerse de esa altura.

Leonardo: Se la tendió pero aun con el pañuelo en esta.

Donatello: Intento tomar el pañuelo pero casi se caen en el proceso - Ups.. - solo dijo a lo que su acción lo descubrió ante su hermano - No es lo que parece - le dijo y vio la cara seria de su hermano - No leo, leo hablo enserio no.. - le dijo y sintió el agarre de su hermano aflojarse - ¡¡Leonardo!! - grito a su hermano que se soltó.

El grito alerto a quienes estaban a bajo, sacando del trance destructivo a raphael quien se apresuro a atajar a la tortuga de azul que caía, justo a tiempo antes que el caparazón de su hermano tocara el suelo.

Leonardo: Que había cerrando los ojos por lo de caer, cuando no sintió nada, abrió uno y se encontró con el rostro de raph - ¿Que? - y vio que raph lo cargaba entre sus brazos de forma nupcial, se sonrojo - Bájame - le susurro.

Raphael: Preocupado por el de azul - ¿Estas bien, no te sientes mal? - aun sin bajarlo al suelo del dojo.

Sensei splinter: Miro a los dos ¨hermanos mayores¨ un poco disgustado por la escena que veia, pero se recordaba que su hijo mayor de azul cayo de las tuberías - ¿Y bien, que lograste hijo mio? - le pregunto al de azul.

Leonardo: Se separo de raph y se paro en sus propios pies - ¡Si! - le mostró el pañuelo a su sensei - Creo que terminamos la prueba - le dijo dejando el pañuelo en la peluda mano de este.

Sensei splinter: Lo tomo - Bueno, como ustedes completaron la prueba, ustedes dos tienen esta noche libre como recompensa, pueden retirarse - le dijo a las dos tortugas que salieron del dojo, y miro luego a los dos menores - Ustedes dos limpiaran el dojo esta noche, necesitan reflexionar sobre que salio mal en su estrategia, ¿alguno de los dos sabe que salio mal mientras luchaban con su oponente? - le pregunto a los dos.

Michelangelo: - Raph - solo dijo eso.

Su sensei y hermano de morado se rieron, aunque el tuviera un buen punto a su favor, pero igual tuvieron que limpiar el desastre causado por el de naranja al provocar a la tortuga de rojo.

\------- Ya en la tarde 7:30, de ese mismo día ---------

Como era parte de la recompensa de los mayores por aprobar la prueba contra los menores, splinter sin mas remedios los dejo salir aunque la escena de la mañana lo molesto de alguna manera, como si presintiera que en algún momento sucedería algo al respecto a las dos situaciones con los mayores.

Raphael preparo lo que faltaba para la noche con su hermano de azul, entre las cosas se llevo las dos botellas de lubricante por si acaso guardadas en los bolsillos de su pantalones cortos, también se arreglo bien para verse atractivo ante leo, ya listo espero a leonardo.

Mientras el mencionado, también se estaba preparando en su habitación para la noche y la nueva experiencia que tendría solo en pocas horas, nervioso/asustado si hacer o no hacerlo, se tomo un momento para que su corazón le dijera que hacer, se levanto.. iría con raphael, se entregaría totalmente a el.

Cuando salio de su habitación se encontró con raph, junto con el despidieron de su sensei y de sus hermanitos, salieron de la guarida adentrándose en las alcantarillas, sin olvidarse de apagar sus teléfonos para mas privacidad junto los walkitokis, cuando llegaron a la indicada subieron hasta llegar a la superficie de la ciudad, también subieron a los techos para llegar al escondite. Llegaron entraron y cerraron las cortinas.

\-- Adentro del escondite --

Raphael encendió las velas para que se pudiera ver la habitación, leonardo se sorprendió al ver la habitación con aire romántico, la ¨cama¨ con sabanas blancas nuevas y muchos cojines de color rojo, azul y un poco de verde para contrastar, la mesa japonesa con algunos platos y pizza se colocaron para que tuvieran una cena, y por ultimo las velas eran perfumadas dándole un ambiente relajante para leo. Leonardo sorprendido no creía que mas pudiera tener de raph en este momento, suspirando se acerco a este y lo abrazo, lo beso suavemente, y se sentó cerca de raph.

Los dos hablaron mientras cenaban, para leo estaba la cena que raph consiguió estaba realmente buena, y le agradeció por la comida, también mucho por salvarlo cuando caía, muchos besos cariñosos de leo para raph por todo lo que le preparo para hoy, entonces raph besa a leo en los labios, primero suave, luego un poco apasionado y de repente paso a ser intenso, las hormonas y excitación de las dos tortugas se dispararon, el interés de cada uno fue en el otro.

-0.0- Lemon -0.0-

Terminaron en la cama besándose apasionadamente y acariciando las partes donde la ropa o parte de sus ¨armaduras ¨ no eran cubiertas, exceptuando sus bandanas, leonardo debajo de raph y raph encima de este sin acostarse completamente sobre el de azul, por razones de su peso y el sudor no les hizo falta a los dos.

Leonardo: Besando a raph sonrojado del mismo tono de rojo que la bandana de este - Mas.. por favor, raph - le susurro entre besos.

Raphael: Acaricio el bulto entre las piernas de leonardo - ¿Estas tan desesperado?, solo un poco mas - le dijo a leo besando su mejilla mientras baja.

Raph bajo lentamente de la boca de leo tras su cuello que lamió y mordió sacando unos cuantos gemidos de este, mientra le daba mas espacio echando su cabeza hacia atrás para que raph tuviera mas lugar para morder y lamer, leo se volteo dejando a raph esta vez en la cama sentado en el regazo de raph; e imito como le hizo raph a el.

Raphael: Disfrutando - A prendes rápido sin miedo - le dijo en tono seductor, lo tomo de los brazos y lo volvió a dejar en la cama quitándose de encima - Pero hay que quitarnos algo de ¨peso incomodo¨, ya sabes para la diversión- le dijo mientras se sentaba para quitar su equipo.

Leonardo: Comenzó a quitarse la correa de sus katanas, dejándolas a un alado para luego quitarse las vendas y demás en sus manos - No tienes que decirlo.. no puedo esperar como tu raph - los dejo a un lado, se quito las correas, las rodilleras y las sandalias, cuando se iba a desabrochar el pantalón raph lo detuvo - ¿Que pasa? - le pregunto.

Raphael: Que se había quitado la correas de su pecho, las hombreras, los guantes de boxeo y las de mas armaduras en sus piernas, excepto sus pantalones - Dejarlo un momento.. yo lo hago tu relájate - le dijo acostando a leo en la cama y el colocándose otra vez encima de el.

Leonardo: Abrazo a raph por el cuello - Esta bien - se dejo besar por raph y le correspondió, mientras se retorcía para buscar alguna fricción en su entre pierna.

Raphael acaricio a leonardo, y, regreso a lamer y morder el cuello del de azul acariciando el bulto de la entrepierna de este, se separo y se sentó desabrochando los pantalones, los bajo un poco para meter su mano debajo de la ropa interior, acaricio un poco la erección de su hermano y esta salto a la vista de los dos; leonardo sonrojándose como la bandana de el.

Raphael: Moviendo de arriba a bajo su mano en el miembro de leo - ¿Te gusta? - le pregunto colocando su cabeza a lado de la de leo, sintiendo las respiraciones aceleradas de este y oliendo su aroma.

Leonardo: Aguantando sus gemidos mordiendo sus labios, mientras su nariz se abría por la falta de aire y lo cargado que este estaba del aroma de raph - Si.. pero tu... - rápidamente le bajo los pantalones a el, y acaricio su miembro de la misma forma - Tampoco te aguantas.. - le dijo.

Los dos siguieron haciéndolo.. pero algo faltaba para ellos al no llegar como otras veces, intentaron también al introducirlos en sus bocas pero nada, hicieran lo que hicieran no podían llegar al orgasmo. Leonardo estaba con su ¨caparazón apretándose¨ por querer mas y el también sentía lo mismo.

Leonardo: Respirando aceleradamente, desesperado - Raph.. dame mas.. - le dijo, era la décimo quinta vez que le pedía a raph.

Raphael: Levantándose de leo - ¿Dime que que quieres que yo haga, realmente leonardo? - le pregunto al de bandana azul.

Leonardo: Sonrojado - ¡Quiero que me hagas tuyo! - le exclamo, aun acostado y con sus pantalones un poco bajos - Quiero entregar me.. a ti, raphael... - trato de no parecer asustado, aunque se veía que lo que pedía le asustaba.

Raphael: Sorprendido por las palabras que siempre quiso escuchar, pero se repuso recordando lo que aprendió - Bueno.. primero necesitamos esto.. - saco una botella de lubricante y la puso a un lado, le quito los pantalones y la ropa interior, descubriendo no solo las musleras sino también unas pantis negras - ¡¿Y esto?! - sorprendido, su amiguito se animo mas delo esperado.

Leonardo: Tímido y su sonrojo un poco claro - ¿Te gustan, pensé que te gustarían? - le dijo y uno de sus pies lo uso para bajar un poco los pantalones de raph, actuando un poco travieso.

Raphael: Séquito los pantalones - Solo dame un momento.. - le dijo colocándose entre los perfectos muslos de este y paso su mano por el interior buscando algo en esa zona, al encontrarlo, el ano de leo que estaba entre su cola y su miembro, su dedo indice lo uso para presionar pero estaba muy apretado -( Esta muy tenso.. pero no puedo aguantar )- pensó para el mismo - Tienes que relajarte.. tengo que ya sabes.. ¿abrirte? - le dijo.

Leonardo: - Okey, puedes hacerlo - se acostó y se trato de relajar, para dejar a raph ¨trabajar¨ en lo suyo.

Raph tomo la botella y la abrió, hecho un poco del liquido en los dedos de su otra mano, se aseguro para que estuvieran bien resbaladizos, bajo la mano hasta su objetivo, leo acelero su respiración, raph le dio masajes con un dedo en su entrada, de vez en cuando presionando un poco para ir acostumbrando a leonardo, hasta que comenzó a gemir.

Leonardo: Dejando escapar unos gemidos, con un ojo abierto y el otro cerrado - ¿Solo vas a hacer eso?.. - le pregunto hasta que sintió como algo grueso, un dedo, entro en el - ¡¿Porque hiciste eso?! - las lagrimas se formaban.

Raphael: Unió su frente con la de leo - Lo siento que te tenga que doler.. - se disculpo, y comenzó a mover el dedo para acostumbrar a leo al dolor, que se volvió placer - Meteré el otro dedo.. - y lo metió a penas termino de decirlo, los hizo hacer movimientos de tijera.

Leonardo aguanto ese pequeño momento de dolor, cuando se acostumbro raph toco buscando en el, leo sintió un roce algo placentero y raph uso un poco de presión en ese punto, el miembro dejo salir un poco de su semen por la nueva sensación y mas gemidos de placer se escucharon, para raph, leo ya estaba listo para lo siguiente, saco sus dedos de leo.

Raphael: Posicionándose mas entre los muslos de leo - Ahora.. - le miro - ¿Enserio quieres continuar, leonardo? - le pregunto un poco dudoso mirando directamente a los ojos azules profundos de leo.

Leonardo: Lo miro a los ojos amarillos - Eres al único al que permitiría este gran honor, raphael - le dio mas espacio entre sus muslos - Porque eres al único al que amo.., por favor hazme tuyo - sonrojado le pidió de nuevo.

Raph tomo la botella y echo sobre su no tan pequeño miembro una generosa cantidad, lo esparció bien en la punta y el resto hasta la base, cuando estuvo listo se acomodo mejor y se alineo su miembro para que tocara la entrada de leo. Lo miro y recibió un asentimiento de aprobación.

Intento sin mucho éxito, entonces, aunque no le gustara, tomo las caderas de leo y se introdujo lentamente, la punta paso primero y espero unos minutos cuando llego a la mitad, se dio cuenta al observar la molestia en el rostro de leo. Leo le dijo que continuara, raph obedeció y entro completamente en leo.

Para leo en ese momento se sintió como si aparte de ¨romperse¨ algo en su interior, sintió que se volvía uno con raphael, no solo físico, ni mental y espiritual.. era algo hermoso para el, con todo y el dolor que sentía, pero raph se mantuvo dando le algunos estímulos, cariños y besos para que no le doliera tanto, esto funcionaba para el. Rapahel, estaba feliz de que leo no le doliera y no podía evitar admitir que el interior de leo era realmente maravilloso, se sintió parte de leo por lo cercano que estaban, pero sus instintos le decían que comenzara a embestir.

Raphael: Sin moverse y miraba a leo - ¿Como te sientes? - le pregunto tratando de aguantar e ignorar a sus instintos.

Leonardo: Lo miro tímido y un poco adolorido - Puedes.. continuar - le dijo aun sin usar sus piernas para mantener a raph allí.

Raphael: Asintió - Bien sera un poco molesto, lo que haré sera rápido - le dijo, saco su miembro rápido, dejándola punta en leo y lo metió rápido, a leo le dolió por la brusquedad - Perdóname.. - le dijo y se detuvo.

Leonardo: - Hazlo... lento por favor... - le dijo entre respiraciones y lagrimas.

Raph comenzó practicando como se hacia, se abrazaron; leo del cuello de raph y este mantuvo sus manos para mantener el ritmo, cuando descubrió que no se tenia que mover todo su cuerpo sino que solo podía usar sus caderas, comenzó lentamente, los gemidos de leo se volvieron de placer en poco tiempo, leo abrazo las caderas de raph con sus piernas para tener mas control de las embestida. Leo comenzó a pedirle que fuera mas rápido, sus piernas se apretaban mas en las caderas de raph, cuando este toco un lugar en leo que lo dejo sin aliento, leo pidió mas en ese lugar.

Al poco tiempo los dos ya estaban a punto de correrse, sudor, gemidos y sonidos guturales de las dos tortugas, raph se detuvo y se coloco en el plastron de de leo, aguantándose un poco mas las ganas para no acabar el momento.

Leonardo: Gimiendo - Raph.. - le dijo entre quejidos y sonidos guturales de ambos.

Raphael: Lo miro - No quiero... correrme.. todavía.. - sus únicas palabras que pudo decir.

Leonardo: - Raph.. me voy.. a correr.. - le dijo como igualmente pudo.

Raph volvió a lo suyo, unas cuantas embestidas después, leo y raph se corrieron, raph en su interior y leo en los plastrones de los dos, era el mejor orgasmo que tuvieron los dos. Se quedaron un rato unidos, para luego raph cuidadosamente separarse y salir de leo, los cubrió a ambos con una manta para mantener el calor. Acostándose a lado de leo, lo acerco mas a el, y unió su frente con la de leo, este lo vio como una acción para ver si estaba bien, toco su nariz con la de raph cariñosa mente, y raph se tranquilizo, sus ronronear que venia de sus pechos. Lentamente se quedaron dormidos juntos y abrazados.

CONTINUARA...

\--------------------------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mi primer lemon puro, ¿que les parece?...


	11. Capitulo 11: Despertar contigo, Cogedera.. Mañana, Tarde y Noche.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A... a leo le quedo gustando :v

\- A la mañana siguiente -

La luz del sol entro a la habitación donde las dos tortugas durmientes, no se habían despertado por lo cansados que estaban por lo de la noche, aun abrazados no se separaron ni un poco. Aunque los ronquidos del rojo podía molestar por lo fuerte que era, para leo no, en realidad a el no le molestaba para nada, aprendió a dormir con sus hermanos, si, desde pequeño raph roncaba, y no tenia ganas de despertarse en ese momento; quería aprovechar cada momento con raph lo mas posible.

Pero como siempre nada dura para siempre, raphael comenzó a despertarse y a moverse, gruñir por la flojera que sentía. el movimiento alerto a leonardo, igualmente se empezó a despertarse por los movimientos cerca de el y los gruñidos. Los dos abrieron los ojos y se encontraron frente a frente, raph acerco su rostro al de leo y lo beso, leo le correspondió pero al intentar sentarse, un dolor lo termino haciendo acostarse de nuevo soltó pequeños quejidos.

Raphael: Preocupado - ¿Estas bien?, ¿te lastime? - le pregunto destapando la parte inferior de leo del cobertor pero una mano en sus bíceps lo calmo, y miro a leo.

Leonardo: Sonriendo un poco - No te preocupes.. estoy bien, realmente me encanto lo que hicimos ayer raph - le dijo sonrojado y un poco tímido mientras le tomaba la mano - Quiero repetirlo muy seguido.. - le dijo.

Raphael: Se le subió encima mientras lo besaba - Bueno, si tu lo dices - cuando estaba en el plastron de camino al miembro de leo, este le tomo de las colas de la bandana - ¿Que pasa ahora? - le miro fingiendo un poco de tristeza se dejo jalar de leo hasta que sus narices se tocaron.

Leonardo: Movió un poco su cabeza para que sus narices se acariciaran - Tendrás mas luego o otro día, déjame descansar un rato, me duele un poco las piernas y el trasero.. - se sobo un poco el trasero, su cola larga y gruesa cubriendo ese lugar, vio la cara de raph - Solo no podre sentarme por un tiempo.. y caminar.. - trato de mover sus piernas, un poco forzoso pero lo logro.

Raphael: Se hecho aun lado y se sentó en la cama - ¿Quieres comer algo, hay pan, huevos, salchicha, leche y cereal; dime y lo conseguiré para ti? - le pregunto a leo.

Leonardo: Penso un momento - Unas tostadas.. huevos y salchichas... - le dijo un poco dudoso a raph, por lo que pidió.

Raphael: Asintió a leo en afirmación - No te muevas lo traeré para ti - le beso la mejilla - Hablo en serio leo, no te muevas.. - le dijo y salio por la puerta.

Leonardo calculo cuando raph se había alejado, se volteo a su barriga por la molestia en su caparazón, no era muy bueno quedarse tanto tiempo de es manera. Toma con un poco de esfuerzo sus pantalones, para agarrar su teléfono y encenderlo, vio la hora 8:40 am, recibió algunos mensajes y llamadas de donatello y michelangelo, comenzó a leer los mensajes no era tan importantes solo era para que supieran sus progresos con el dojo; su cola se despego de su trasero para moverse de lado a lado.

\- Con raphel, en la cocina de el escondite -

Abrió la nevera y saco todo lo necesario para el desayuno, tostó las rodajas de pan y comenzó a calentar a la sarten para los huevos y salchichas. Quito el pan de la tostadora y los puso en dos platos, prosiguió a cocinar las salchichas y los huevos, con el cuidado mas grande no tanto como lo haría cuando se trataba de leo, pero se recordaba que lo hacia por leo. Cuando termino preparo dos tazones de cereal y lo colo en una bandeja de madera junto a las tostadas, huevos y salchichas. Tomo la bandeja, saliendo de la cocina.

\- En la habitación, de el escondite -

Y abrió la puerta vio a leo pero le llamo mucha la atención la cola de este que se movía en señal de invitación, lo observo unos buenos 4 minutos y entro a la habitación en silencio, dejo la bandeja con las cosas en la mesa con cuidado, y lentamente se posiciono encima de leonardo, su miembro casi despierto por la excitación que el azul le provocaba se rozaba entre el trasero y la cola de leo, pero esta ultima se pego rápidamente a la zona que el quería estar en ese momento.

Leonardo: Vio por encima de su hombro y caparazón - Raph, ¿que haces? - le dijo y sintió algo en su parte inferior - Hablas enserio.. no puedes dejarlo para otro día - le dijo mientras se colocaba de lado.

Raphael: Riéndose un poco - Vamos todavía es temprano y no me digas que no quieres mas - le dijo y le beso el hombro en busca de la afirmación a los deseos de ambos - No soy el único que no puede aguantarse - algo que era cierto.

Leonardo: Suspirando y sonrojando por la verdad, su cola volvió a despegarse de su trasero - De acuerdo raph - fingiendo resignación para ocultar su deseo de mas.

Raphael: Escucho a leo -( No lo dice enserio )- penso y tomo un hombro para mirar el hermoso rostro de leo - Si no quieres no me digas que si, leo, yo puedo manejar esto - le dijo y lo volvió a dejar en la misma posición, pero se quito de encima - No quiero obligarte a algo que no quieres.. - le dijo sentado a lado de leo.

Leonardo: Se sentó en sus rodillas con un poco de dificultad - Raphael.. quiero realmente tener tu verga dentro de mi en este instante - le dijo y una mirada decidida - Vamos.. un rapidito no nos caería tan mal - le dijo y se volvió a poner sobre su pansa, y su cola moviéndose de lado a lado.

Raphael: Se volvió a colocar en cima de leo su excitación volvía mas fuerte, tomo la cintura de leo con una mano lo acomodo para que estuviera un poco elevado y mientras con la otra se ponía un poco de lubricante en su miembro - Bien, seré suave para ti - le dijo y lo penetro lentamente, comenzó suave.

Al entrar completamente en leo espero un momento para que se acostumbrara de nuevo a la sensación, lo comenzó a embestir suavemente y mientras mas se escuchaban los gemidos de leo mas iba aumentando raph las embestidas, mantuvo en su lugar a leo al poner su parte superior en el caparazón de leo y sus manos agarrando las manos de leo mientras mordía una de las colas de la bandana azul, mientras leo gemía por el placer, trato de que una de sus manos fuera a atender su miembro pero raph no se lo permitía; leo se acomodo mejor para sentir mejor el placer que le daba el de rojo. Pasaron un buen rato antes de que leo llegara al orgasmo y unas cuantas embestidas duras después raph, este ultimo salio lentamente de leo y se acostó a su lado a tomar un pequeño respiro, mas sudorosos por lo de ayer y ese momento.

Leonardo: Recuperando el aliento. miraba a raph - Eso fue realmente bueno.. - le dijo mientras su cola cubría su ano para que no se saliera nada del semen de raph - ¿Y que hay para desayunar? - le pregunto al de rojo.

Raphael: Uso uno de sus brazos musculosos para ponérselo debajo de su cabeza y con el otro lo atrajo a leo a su cuerpo - Si.. aun tenemos mañana que podemos aprovechar.., seria muy arriesgado que dos tortugas sean vistas a plena luz del día.. - le dijo, mientras besaba a leo en sus labios - Aprovechemos este día, ¿no lo crees? - su pregunta hizo reír a leo - Tu risa es preciosa.. - lo dijo sin pensar, al darse cuenta se rió con leo.

Leonardo: Parando de reír, con una sonrisa y lo mira a su rostro con una sonrisa - La tuya también - quisiera tener tiempo así en la guarida... - se sentó sobre sus rodillas un poco mas acostumbrado a la sensación.

Raphael: También se sentó y se estiro para recoger la bandeja del desayuno - Toma, come un poco antes de que se enfrié - y agarro su tazón de cereal para comer.

Leonardo: Comió - Esta muy bueno.. ¿porque no cocinas en casa? - le pregunta que el siempre quiso saber - Los vasos de agua y el cereal no cuentan - le dijo.

Raphael: Comiendo y respondiendo con la boca llena - Makey +crujido+ y +crujido+ donnie.. +tragar+ piensan que los envenenare.., ellos no se comerían nada que fuera hecho por mi - le dijo y se metió otra cucharada de cereal a la boca.

Leonardo: Se trato de no reír pero fallo - ¿Si saben ellos que los ninjas son inmunes al veneno gracias a una practica?, gracias a eso somos inmunes al veneno - le pregunto a raph.

Raphael: Confundido - ¡¿Que?! - sin creerlo.

Leonardo: Lo miro extrañado - ¿No lo sabias?, solo recuerdo lo que me dijo sensei ¨ustedes cuatro son inmunes al veneno¨ y luego investigue cuando teníamos 15, y si es cierto, pero no recuerdo nada mas.. - le dijo.

Raphael: Aun sorprendido - Y tu todo normal, ni teda curiosidad, ¿como mierdas somos inmunes? - le pregunto.

Leonardo: - Si.. - le dijo - Pero como lo podemos comprobar, paso mucho tiempo.. - le dijo a raphael.

Raphael: Suspiro - Bueno.. tenemos que regresar a la alcantarilla - le dijo termino de comer su cereal y pico un poco del plato de leo - Para después el hashi +masticar+ y bla bla bla, cosas de líder - le dijo a leo quien se reía a pesar de ser cierto - Me gustaría ayudar con lo de ser el líder, sabes que yo y mi ¨deseo del liderazgo¨, era por que no quería que te terminaras matando por la presión - le dijo uniendo sus frentes.

Leonardo: Disfrutando el contacto - Tu sabes que me encantaría compartirlo pero no se puede, el sensei no lo aceptaría, claro al menos que nos casáramos no tendría mucha diferencia.. - lo miro - Terminemos de comer y tomemos un baño rápido, se que te gustaría tomar un baño tanto como a mi - le dijo sonriendo.

Raphael: - Quisiera que los dos viviéramos solos nosotros - le dijo.

Leonardo: - Yo también quiero lo mismo que tu raph, pero no podemos - le dijo.

Los dos desayunaron tranquilamente sin mucha prisa, dejaron los platos en la mesa, leo se levanto con algo de esfuerzo y un poco adolorido, agarraron cada uno su ropa y fueron a bañarse juntos los dos, raph siguió a leo y su graciosos caminar hasta al baño.

\- En el baño, del escondite -

Los dos prepararon el baño y claro leo se quito sus musleras junto con las pantis, como eran tan grandes no cabían en la tina por lo que tuvieron que improvisar como la otra vez, primero fue leo por insistencia de raph quien lo limpio con tanto cuidado de igual manera en su caparazón, leo sorprendido por lo dulce es siempre el de rojo aunque nadie lo viera se lo agradeció y le dio el mismo cuidado que el le dio.. incluso mas teniendo cuidado de las lesiones del caparazón de raph. Luego se vistieron para salir del baño , no trajeron sus ¨armaduras¨ por que no había tanto espacio para los dos, incluso en su escondite no era seguro para ellos estar tanto tiempo desnudos.

\- En la habitación -

Leonardo hizo a raph acostarse en agradecimiento por el desayuno, el baño y la experiencia de la noche anterior, por eso el haría la limpieza de la pequeña guarida de ellos. Pero antes de que se acostara leo tomo las sabanas sucias de su semen y las saco de la habitación, luego con los platos y tazas. Y a raph lo acostó y le dio su teléfono para que se entretuviera, y el salio de la habitación.

Raphael mientras leo estaba afuera, reviso su teléfono para ver que había de nuevo con makey y donnie al llegar sus mensajes, no mucho avance que el pudiera decir, como no tenia para entretenerse o hacer ejercicio pensó un momento lo que podría hacer solo el, por lo que ninguna de sus ideas eran tan buenas como la de una siesta; se durmió.

Cuando se despertó, vio la hora en su teléfono 2:40 pm, rápido se levanto y salio de la habitación en busca de leonardo, cuando en la sala bien ordenada y ¿cuerdas y sabanas?, en la cocina todos los platos (4), tazas (3) y vasos (4), limpios; escucho pasos y se encontró con leo.

Raphael: Lo miro - ¿Donde estabas?, ¿te estaba buscando? - le dijo.

Leonardo: Dejando un balde de agua - Estaba limpiando, mientras dormías hice todo, te lo merecías - agarro el balde y lo llevo a la sala - Como no podemos salir, las sabanas se tendrán que secar así - se volteo a tender una que estaba lista, pero sintió unas manos en sus caderas - ¿Creo que esa siesta te dio mucha energía y quieres gastarla tan rápido? - le pregunto.

Raphael: Movió sus manos para el pecho de lo - No solo quiero.. sentir tu calor.. - le dijo a pegándolo mas a el - No todo lo que quiero es tener sexo leo, y no te hago el simple sexo, yo te hago el amor con todo mi ser.. - lo voltea su rostro y le da un beso en sus labios.

Leonardo: Se volteo para quedar de frente y unió sus frentes - Creo que te estas aburriendo, mejor déjame terminar aquí y podremos irnos a la guarida, y saldremos en la noche - le dijo - Pero podemos hacer unas cosas en este lugar si quieres pero, no saldremos en la noche - tomo una sabana y la metió en el agua.

Raphael: Suspirando - ¿La habitación esta sucia todavía? - recibió un asentimiento de leo - Bueno lo limpiare, y que estarán haciendo en la guarida - le pregunto y leo se encogió de hombros.

-.- Mientras en la guarida con donatello, michelangelo y el sensei splinter -.-

Bueno hablando de los menores y de su sensei que se quedaron esperando a los mayores, que se extrañaron que no llegaran el de bandana azul y el de rojo, lo tomaron como las otras inexplicables noches que los dos se daban para reforzar la amistad fraternal, pero esta vez no regresaron incluso con la condición de la recompensa por la prueba. La preocupación invadió a los dos hermanos menores por donde estarán los mayores, el sensei en cambio estaba mas tiempo en su habitación meditando por lo que preocupaba los menores.

En el laboratorio se encontraban michelangelo y donatello, buscando por las cámaras de seguridad, las noticias incluso las paginas no tan exactas para buscar cosas ¨raras¨ en relación con ellos. Michelangelo le dio a dontalleo una taza humeante de café, mientras se sentaba en la silla a lado de la de donnie, ojeo un momento su teléfono para ver alguna novedad, pero nada de esas dos tortugas, desde la mañana no los vieron pero no respondieron tan poco sus mensajes, trataron de seguir con su rutina.

Michelangelo: Mirando a donatello - ¿Y que podrá ser tan importante para ellos que no han regresado?, ¡están aburrido sin poder molestar a raph con mis bromas! - se cruzo de brazos haciendo puchero.

Donatello: Riéndose por lo adorable de su hermanito - Por tu broma de hace unos días leonardo casi nos mata con su chancla, pero aunque sea comenzaría contigo primero - le dijo mientras tecleaba unos códigos de unas mejoras a la vigilancia de la guarida y de toda la red de alcantarillado - No debimos tomar esas cajas, incluso raph estaba asustado de leo - le recordó -( ¿Donde están esos dos metidos ahora?, su comportamiento últimamente es muy ¿extraño?, a caso sera.., no ellos no se aguantan.. mi hipótesis es errónea, estas ideas no me dejan de molestar después de de tanto tiempo.. )- en su mente el monto de ideas que creyó olvidar.

Michelangelo: - Hubieras visto la cara que hizo raph cuando.. - miro a los lados para ver si splinter estaba cerca, pero aun así puso su mano cerca de su boca - Dije ¨que la loca se había cogido a leo¨ - se aparto del espacio personal de su hermano, dejando le al morado unas dudas.

Solo se mantuvo con su hermanito a la espera de esos dos..

\- Mientras en la guarida de leonardo y raphael -

Los dos acostados juntos algo sorprendidos o tal vez confusos con la manera que sucedieron las cosas en ese momento y un desastre con la habitación que ¨raph¨ limpiaría termino bien como el de rojo esperaba recibiendo un premio por parte del azul.. ¿el premio?, era leo y estaba de igual de confundido que el de rojo.. ¿como terminaron en la cama otra vez?, aunque después de su ronda de amor se pusieron sus pantalones, no pueden responder a eso; eran las 4:30.

Leonardo: Mirando al techo y luego a raph - ¿No que solo querías un abrazo para sentir mi calor? - le pregunto recordando le sus palabras.

Raphael: Lo miro - Es que eres como un imán para mi y déjame recordarte que comenzó con querer fuiste tu - le dijo mientras lo abrazaba mas - Ahora, tengo mas ganitas.. - le dijo mientras su amiguito quería entrar de nuevo en leo.

\- Pequeño flashback de raph / Contra la de leo-

º Raphael:

Salio de la habitación buscando unas cosas para limpiar y con la mirada nota a leo tendido en el sofá leyendo algo, con solo sus pantis y las musleras, su ropa tendida, incluso la ropa interior, se acerco cuando leo se dio cuenta de su presencia en la habitación y lo beso, leo le dejo tomar el control.

º Leonardo:

Lavando las sabanas a mano su ropa se mojo por lo que la tuvo que poner a secar, mientras la ropa se secaba se había acostado en el sofá a leer uno de los viejos libros que trajo con anterioridad al escondite, esperando que raph terminara con el cuarto, pero siente la mirada de este encima de el cuando se sentó ya tenia a raph besando su boca, y bueno.. se dejo hacer el sabroso gracias también al libro que leía.

\- Fin de los puntos de flashbacks -

Leonardo: Se levanto de la cama, un poco a dolorido y camino hasta la puerta - Pues que se desgane por que no, ya tuvimos suficiente y hay mas días, semanas meses y años.., tienes 365 días para que tengamos mas sexo y no.. - guardo un momento de silencio y se volteo - Quiero que te aburras.. de mi tan pronto - le dijo y salio.

Raphael: Lo siguió y lo tomo de los hombros - No me cansaría de ti, nada ni nadie me hará cansarme de ti leo.. - le dio un suave beso - No pienses eso.. leo, yo no te usaría de ninguna manera solo para complacerme o hacerte daño, ven tengo que darte algo..- le dijo y le tomo la mano llevándolo a la habitación.

Leonardo: Siendo sentado por raph en la cama - ¿Sabes que no soy una mujer, verdad? - le pregunto.

Raphael: Asintiendo mientras buscaba algo y lo encontró justo en la mesa de anoche - Se me olvido darte esto.. - le paso una pequeña caja a leo - Es para ti - le dijo.

Leonardo: En sus manos la pequeña caja no pesaba - ¿Que es? - su curiosidad crecía y al no recibir respuesta de raph, la abrió, encontrando se un collar de piedras azules con pequeños detalles de madera - Es hermoso.. ¿donde lo conseguiste? - lo miro.

Raphael: Se paso una mano por encima de su cabeza - Bueno.. veras - sonriendo nervioso.

Leonardo: - ¡¿Lo robaste?! - le reclamo serio aun sin saber de donde procedía el collar.

Raphael: Se puso igual de serio - Una niñita lo tiro a la alcantarilla por que era demasiado feo para ella.. lo encontré, pero yo le hice unas modificaciones para poder dártelo ti.. - le explico - Es como el anillo de compromiso solo que.. como nuestras manos son de tres dedos, los anillo no los vi muy prácticos, y.. - se arrodillo frente a leo - ¿Quieres casarte conmigo? - le pregunto.

Leonardo: Asintiendo - Si quiero raph - lo abrazo por el cuello y lo atrajo hacia el en un beso - Aunque ya estamos de alguna manera casados, ¿no?, ya tuvimos sexo.. - sonrojado.

Raphael: Penso un momento y asintió - Bueno.. podríamos ya haber tenido sexo, ¿pero todavía podemos hacer una ceremonia..? - le miro a los ojos.

Leonardo: - No lo necesitamos, de ahora en adelante solo nosotros.. aunque vivamos en las alcantarillas con los demás - le dijo sentándose y raph a su lado - Podríamos hacerla pero.. no quiero que nos echen a los dos.. - le dijo sus ojos le picaban por las lagrimas.

Raphael: Con uno de sus musculosos brazos lo abrazo para consolarlo - No te preocupes.. estoy aquí - le dijo mientras acariciaba el caparazón de leo - No tenemos que regresar si queremos - le dijo y leo lo miro - Podemos estar aquí y nadie nos molestaría - le dijo mientras abrazaba a leo.

Leonardo: Suspirando - Raph, ya hablamos pero debemos de estar en la guarida con makey y donnie, y hablando de eso - se levanto y comenzó a colocarse su ¨armadura¨ - Debemos regresar o no nos dejaran salir en mucho tiempo - le recordó a raph.

Raphael se levanto y hizo lo mismo con su ¨armadura¨, pero vio el collar que consiguió/arreglo para leo en la cama, lo agarro y tomo a leo por los hombros para que se quedara quieto y poderle poner el collar en su cuello.

Raphael: Acomodando el collar en el cuello de su pareja - Se ve mejor aquí, solo úsalo por lo que resta de día, ¿si? - le hizo ojitos de cachorro.

Leonardo: Asintiendo - Claro, pero después se ira a guardar algo tan lindo hecho por raphie - recibió un gruñido juguetón por el apodo - Te conseguiré uno.. - le dijo y raph solo asintió.

Los dos hermanos salieron de su escondite, ya estaba oscureciendo en la ciudad de new york pero aunque la gente nunca para de estar a fuera pasando un buen rato, era mas fácil para ellos de no ser vistos por los civiles. Llegaron a la tapa de la alcantarilla mas rápida, ¿por que?, bueno.. es la que tiene el tobogán de agua, era muy efectivo para ademas de mojarse quitarse el olor del otro mas rápido.

\- En la guarida con donnie y makey -

Estaban jugando ajedrez mientras aun las horas de aburrimiento a la espera de leonardo y raphael, cuando el sonido de agua los alerto si era acaso de una emboscada, llegaron a la habitación lo mas rápido y se encontraron con los mayores de azul y rojo respectivamente; quienes se sacudían el exceso de agua de sus cuerpos.

Donatello: Con sus manos en las caderas - Hasta que se indignaron a llegar, ¿ustedes no creen que uno se preocupa? - les dijo un poco enojado, nada normal en el de bandana morada -( Menos mal que makey no estaba presente para escuchar al sensei decir de todo por leo y raph )- espero a na respuesta de leo y raph.

Raphael: Gruñendo - ¡Solo vamos llegando y ya están lloviendo vergasos! - exclamo a donatello.

Michelangelo: Abrazo a leo - ¡Los extrañamos!, ¿donde estaban ustedes dos, no sabíamos nada de ustedes? - le pregunto mirando a los ojos de leo.

Leonardo: - No entretuvimos entrenando - les dijo a donnie y makey.

Donatello: Lo miro extraño - ¿Entrenando? - entrecerrando los ojos.

Leonardo: Lo miro de reojo -( Esta sospechando de nosotros.. vamos inventa algo rápido )- asintiendo - Si, entrenábamos velocidad y resistencia al correr y saltar por los techos, fuerza y agilidad, entre otras combinaciones que probamos a través de toda la ciudad - le dijo cruzándose de brazos en su pecho.

Raphael: Con las manos extendidas - ¿Nos quedaremos parados haciendo algo aparte de charlar o nos dejaran descansar aunque sea un rato?, no es nuestra culpa que ustedes no pudieran salir a acompañarnos por cierta personita que le gusta ver el mundo arder pero no arder en el - le dijo a los tres, y lo ultimo al de naranja.

Michelangelo: Escondido detrás de leo - ¡Sabes que te lo dije un millón de veces! - le grito a raphael.

Leonardo: - ¿Y sobre que te disculpas michelangelo? - de forma sombría a makey, no se entero de que era.

Raphael: Camino con paso de guerra hacia leo - Dijo cosas que no debía de ti, sobre ¨cosas¨ como la otra vez cuando llegamos un poco tarde - le dijo mientras gruñía a makey y este se tapaba mas con leo.

Entraron a la sala, primero makey, luego donatello, luego leo y por ultimo raph, quien veía el cojear de leo aunque este trato de disimularlo lo mas posible, y el recordaba que era la consecuencia de por que lo sabia.. aunque no le gustara causarle dolor a leo, era calmado al recordar las palabras de leonardo.

Sensei splinter: parado en la sala - A ustedes dos los quería ver, ¿porque no sean reportado en toda la noche? - su cola subía y bajaba en irritación, pero su tono era de preocupación - Leonardo mas tarde hablaremos y.. - miro a raphael - También hablare contigo raphael - le dijo.

Leonardo/Raphael: Inclinándose sabiendo el porque - Hai, sensei - al unisono -( Solo voy llegando y ya están lloviendo vergasos )- en la mente de ambos.

Sensei splinter: Abriendo la puerta de su habitación - ¡Y los dos tendrán hashi por llegar muy tarde! - les grito a las tortugas de azul y roja.

Michelangelo: Celebrando - ¡Los dos están castigados!, y.. ¡no saldrán esta noche! - le dijo y siguió celebrando.

Como michelangelo había dicho, los dos hermanos mayores se quedaron castigados en la guarida, irían a que april para una noche de películas, pero como los mayores no estaban y la llegada tarde. Cuando donnie, sensei y makey salieron hacia el departamento de april por las alcantarillas, esperaron 30 minutos, sentados viendo la televisión y cuando no hubieron moros en las costas, se fueron a la habitación de leo, mientras se besaron y acariciaron la excitación aumento, para que de por si sus hormonas alborotadas hicieron lo suyo, pasaron una tercera ronda esa vez.

Cuando la diversión de ambos termino junto con sus orgasmos, y un momento para recuperarse de estos, los dos necesitaban unas reglas.

Leonardo: - No podemos estar cogiendo en cada lugar, mientras exista la posibilidad de ser atrapados - le dijo sonrojado mientras se cubría con sus mantas.

Raphael: Asintiendo - Si si si, pero habrá que aprovechar mientras estemos completamente solos - dijo mientras trataba de quitarle las mantas - Pero vamos, solo una vez mas y has una pose sexy.. aunque ya lo eres- le pregunto.

Leonardo: Destapándose y haciendo una pose sexy - Y ahora que guapo - le dijo.

Pero raphael los cubrió con la mantas para mas diversión para ambos..

CONTINUARA...

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta perra esta loca... como su perro :v


	12. Capitulo 12: Todo bien en la relación.. pero con la familia no tanto..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Momentos con la familia... algo que no se puede tener en las manos... y leo arrecho mode on :v

Las cosas con la familia nada normal de cuatro mutantes tortugas como hijos y una vieja rata no iría también como ellos mismos se esperaban, y mas para los mayores / la pareja amorosa de tortugas que no comprendían el porque de este cambio, si mantuvieron sus contactos lo mas alejado de la guarida posible. Por su parte los menores, michelangelo y donatello, era un asunto que incluso la inteligencia de donnie no podía descifrar fácilmente y las pruebas no eran suficiente para llegar a un resumen de la situación; makey estaba triste y los tres mayores lo sabían, trataron de asegurarle que estarían bien, pero al único que lo graba calmarlo con una gran manera maternal era.. leonardo. Pero el sensei splinter sabia que había algo mal con sus dos hijos mayores, lo supo desde que llego con los dos menores de el departamento de la reportera, la guarida en silencio y calma nada normal, pero los mayores estaban durmiendo en sus habitaciones; pero un extraño olor que estaba presente en el aire pero que se disperso rápidamente.

Cuando unos días después precisamente casi una semana, mucho antes de que amaneciera e incluso sin la presencia de los menores, despertó a los dos mayores y los arrastro al hashi con apenas lo que llevaran puesto encima, leonardo unos pantalones cortos y raph su taparrabos viejo, cuando vieron sus cosas de su reto de hashi los mayores lo miraron.

Raphael: De mal humor - ¿Que no puede esperar hasta que sea de mañana para esto? - un gruñido dominante se hizo presente desde su pecho.

Sensei splinter: Parado frente a los dos hermanos - No me hables de esa forma raphael, soy tu padre y tu maestro, lo deberías de recordar - le dijo mientras su cola subía y bajaba por su molestia - Los traje aquí para que ambos me digan que hicieron la noche anterior, ¿pueden decirme o prefieren el hashi? - les dio dos opciones.

Raphael: Lo miro en reto - ¿Y si nos negamos?, nosotros no tenemos que explicarnos nada ante usted por que no hicimos nada malo, cierto leo.. - con confianza.

Leonardo: Igual de mal humor que raph - Raph tiene razón, nosotros no hicimos nada mal en la superficie para que estemos aquí - se cruza de brazos - Solo nos divertimos en las calles y entrenamos - le dijo.

Sensei splinter: Se acerco a leonardo - ¿Se divirtieron y entrenaron?, ¿haciendo que exactamente? - lo interrogo - ¿Porque durante el entrenamiento tus hermanos no lo hacían tan bien como ¨ustedes dos¨ en la superficie?, ¿Y donatello me ha dicho que últimamente en los patrullares los dos se separaban y tu los mandabas a la guarida, es eso cierto? - mientras hacia un circulo alrededor de leo - ¿A donde se dirigían que sus hermanos no podían ir con ustedes? - se detuvo de nuevo en frente de leo.

Leonardo: Miro disimuladamente a raph - Como ya le dije sensei, solo nos divertimos y hablamos sobre cosas.. - le dijo calmado.

Sensei splinter: Entrecerró los ojos negros - ¿Y sobre que cosas hablaron ustedes dos? - interrogo ahora a raphael.

Raphael: Se cruzo de brazos - Chicas y drogas - le dijo como si nada.

Leonardo: Con los ojos bien abiertos mirando a raph y luego a splinter.

Sensei splinter: Los miro - Así que los dos, ¿estaban hablando de chicas y drogas o drogándose con las chicas? - miro a leo, sin creer lo que sus viejas orejas escucharon.

Leonardo: Agarro a raph del brazo - Si si si, ya nos pondremos al hashi, si si, piense en lo que hicimos y no sensei, nosotros solo hablamos de chicas y que le atraían a los humanos las drogas nada mas sensei, sin mencionar los momentos nostálgicos de nuestra niñez - le dijo mientras raph lo ayudaba a colocarse e el hashi, ya que raph era mas fácil subirse en el mono-ciclo que leo en los dos bloques y los huevos en los palillos y en la cabeza.

Splinter sin salir de la sorpresa de su mal interpretación de lo que dijo su hijo de rojo, tratándose de el era difícil de no pensar en doble sentido de esa manera y mas que el de azul se la pasaba todo el tiempo con el mas fuera de la alcantarilla, aunque el le aconsejo a leo que mantuviera una relación mejor de convivencia con todos sus hermanos para conservar la paz y harmonizar de todo lo que hacían, pero comenzó a dudar de su recomendación y se imagina la transformación de leonardo a un segundo raphael, doble rebeldía seria muy difícil de convivir.

El hashi solo duro para ellos unas cuantas horas, el sensei splinter los dejo ir para que descansaran para el entrenamiento de la mañana. Los dos hermanos se fueron a dar una merecida ducha.

\- En el baño de la guarida -

Las dos tortugas entraron a las duchas, leo se desvistió primero, sus pantalones cortos incluyendo su bandana y entro a la ducha dejando que el agua caliente fluyera por su cuerpo, el de rojo aun en la puerta cerro con cerrojo y se unió al de azul, quitándose en el proceso su taparrabos y su bandana roja, metiéndose en la misma ducha de su hermano, pasando sus manos por los brazos, su pecho hasta sus caderas y de regreso, haciendo que este se volteara.

Leonardo: Resistiendo a la tentación de su hermano - Raph, ya hablamos.. - le recordó.

Raphael: Apegándose mas - Solo ahorraremos algo de agua.. - le dijo mientras los lavaba a ambos.

Leonardo: Disfrutando - Casi nos hace decirle raph.. estuvimos tan cerca.. - le dijo.

Raphael: Bajo mas su mano - Tengo que lavar también allí leo - le dijo y recibió un asentimiento, continuo a limpiar el pene de el y el de leo - No sabrá al menos que se lo digamos, pero tal vez nos haga pasar menos tiempo juntos.. - le dijo mientras tomaba entre sus manos de tres dedos las perfectas nalgas de leo.

Leonardo: Enjabonando los hombros y brazos de raph, para luego pasar a su pecho y su estomago - Es lo mas probable.. pero no quiero que nos separen.. y de makey y donnie, no quiero que ellos no sientan que no los queremos por eso, y nos rechacen por tu sabes.. - le dijo dejando su cabeza en el pecho de raph.

Raphael: Lo abrazo - Si, no me lo repitas y si a esos dos no les gusta podemos hacer picaditos de ellos y dáselos a unos perros - le dijo en broma.

Leonardo: Riéndose - Si.. y tu no me dejaras salir de la cama - le dijo - Solo no los molestes tanto y se que makey no es todo un santo que digamos - le dijo.

Los dos terminaron su baño y se fueron cada uno a sus habitaciones para vestirse, y salieron para hacer el desayuno y el café de donatello, pero quien lo hizo todo fue raphael esta vez, sus hermanitos se llevarían una sorpresa. Solo lo que hizo leo fue el te para el y el sensei, que cuando olio el aroma de su te favorito ¨corrió¨ hacia la cocina, pero al ver quien hacia el desayuno tuvo dudas por su seguridad, pero vio a su hijo de azul comer con normalidad y comió con los dos mayores.

Cuando los menores se despertaron, fueron a la cocina a desayunarse, comieron normal los mayores los veían.

Raphael: Los mira - ¿Esta bueno, verdad? - le pregunto al de morado y al de naranja.

Michelangelo: Asintiendo - Esta realmente bueno.. - con la boca llena de comida hacia leo.

Donatello: Tomando su cafecito - Estoy 110% de que leo mejoro esta vez aun mas - le dijo al de azul.

Leonardo: Aguantando la risa - Aunque las pruebas sean para mi, en realidad es raph quien lo hizo todo, todito.. todo y hablo enserio - se sirvió un vaso de agua.

Donatello/Michelangelo: Se atragantan y se miran un momento - ¡Mierda! / ¡Es enserio! - escupieron lo que tenían justamente en ese momento en sus bocas.

Raphael: Los miro disgustado - Ñoñoño iuu.. Ni siquiera los pensé envenenar a ninguno de los dos, ves te lo dije.. - le dijo a leo.

Leo y raph se rieron al mismo tiempo, por las caras de donnie y makey, en especial raph que le termino doliendo el estomago de tanto reírse, ya donnie, makey y leo se preocuparon, bueno leo estaba mas que contento por ver la risa muy animada de su pareja.

En el entrenamiento leo fue firme con los donnie y makey, incluso con raph que no hizo nada para merecerse eso, les saco hasta la puta madre durante cuatro horas seguidas sin ningún descaso, en la mente de raph se armaba un plan para dejar sin caminar a leo por un buen tiempo; y no hablaba de patear le a donde mas les duele, sino el otro objeto de sus placeres.

Leo recibió un sermón por parte del sensei splinter, por pasarse en el entrenamiento y el según el sensei ¨no hacer ninguno tampoco¨, pero sus hermanos lo defendieron aun así que leo aunque sea hizo mas que ellos tres juntos.

\- En la noche durante el patrullaje -

Los cuatro hermanos se encontraban en lo alto de un edificio observando toda la ciudad de new york, sus cintas de sus bandanas se movían en el viento.. ¿pero que hacían allí?, bueno harían patrullaje en equipos, pero esta vez, raphael y michelagelo mientras que leonardo con donatello.

Raphael: Un poco enojado no disimulando sus celos - ¿Porque tienes que ir con donnie? - le pregunto por décimo quinta vez esa noche.

Leonardo: Parado a lado de donnie - Porque no es justo que solo tu tengas la compañía de tu hermano mayor y ahora le toca a donnie, luego a makey... y - fue interrumpido.

Michelangelo: Dándole un codazo en un costado de raph - Lo volverás a tener solo para ti la noche siguiente, no es el fin del mundo.. - le dijo recibiendo de raph un gruñido nada amable.

Donatello: Lo miro notando sus celos - No es el fin del mundo raphael eso sucederá muy lejos y si llegara a pasar seria aproximadamente en 500.00.000 de años, pero aun yo iré con leo a patrullaje con el - se acomodo sus lentes con una mano.

Leonardo: Coloco sus manos en sus caderas, atrayendo la atención de raph mientras ademas gruñía - Bueno nosotros iremos por el este y ustedes el oeste, bien vamos donnie - le dijo serio a raph, mientras donnie y makey salían saltado del edificio - Solo sera un rato raph, nos vemos en ya sabes que alcantarillas.. +chu+ - le mando un beso al de rojo quien sonrió un poco y salto del edificio en busca de donatello.

Raphael: Ya no sentía la ola de celos de hace un momento pero la preocupación sobre lo que donatello le pudiera interrogar a su pareja - Espero y estés seguro de lo que haces leo.. - se dijo así mismo.

Luego raph fue a buscar a su hermanito con hiperactividad antes de que se metiera en problemas, cuando lo encontró lo esperaba jugando con su patineta voladora en uno de los techos de unos departamentos pero en realidad lo encontró jugando con un gato, quien asustado al darse cuenta de la tortuga y la otra tortuga de su hermano de rojo se puso nervioso mientras lo saludaba.

Raphael: - ¿Ahora el gato te comió la lengua? - miro al gato lamiéndose una de sus patas - ¿Que te hemos dicho de agarrar a los gatos de alguien? - le dijo.

Michelangelo: Tratando de agarrar de nuevo al gato - Te tardabas mucho y me estaba aburriendo, ¿por que te tardaste? - le pregunto y el gato corrió hacia las escaleras de emergencia del departamento - Aaau.. - dijo arrodillado.

Raphael: Le dio unas palmaditas - Vamos a divertirnos un rato, ¿he, hermanito? - corrió y salto hacia el siguiente departamento.

Michelangelo: Corrió tras el de rojo - ¡Espérame raph! - lo alcanzo pero trato de mantener el ritmo de el mayor - ¿Y que hacías con leo todas las noches que se quedaban en la superficie? - recibió un zape - ¿¡Porque fue eso!? - sus ojos con lagrimas falsas.

Raphael: Amenazadora mente rudo - Por andar metiéndote donde no te llaman y no es peo tuyo lo que pasa entre ¨A y B¨, abre bien los ojos makey hoy podríamos estar en una buena batalla - le dijo al de naranja -( Quisiera estar con leo ahora.. )- pensó.

\- Con donatello y leonardo -

Por su parte los hermanos de azul y morado estaban completamente en silencio, algo nada bueno para leonardo ya que el de morado debería estar pensando en bombardearlo con preguntas capciosas para tal vez hacerlo decir que hacia con raph. Donatello mientras, estudiaba a su hermano de todas formas en silencio, noto una especie de cojera al caminar y que se veía cuando el deba cada zancada mientras el corre.

Donatello: Trato lo mas posible de igualar la velocidad de leo - ¡Leo!, ¿podemos descansar un momento? - le pregunto su respiración se acelero por la tremenda velocidad con la que su hermano corría y el tenia para alcanzarlo.

Leonardo: Se preocupo por el de morado y freno para voltearse a este - ¿Estas bien donnie? - le pregunto para acercarse.

Donatello: Asintiendo mientras tomaba largas respiraciones - Si, solo necesito un momento.. - mientras se sentaba en el suelo.

Leonardo: Sin sentarse por cierta razón - No hay ninguna señal de emergencia.. - miro hacia abajo para ver a los civiles pasar por esa calle, en especial las parejas -( Quisiera estar con raph ahora.. )- pensó.

Donatello: Recuperando el aliento miro a su hermano que estaba en sus pensamientos - ¿Que hicieron hace casi una semana?, ¿llegaste a la guarida cojeando? - le pregunto fingió preocupación.

Leonardo: Saliendo de sus pensamientos, sin entender lo que el de morado le pregunto - ¿Que estas diciendo? - le pregunto.

Donatello: Se levanto - Llegaste cojeando esa noche.. solo quiero saber si te lastimaste o lo que pudo pasar que ninguno nos quiere decir.. - le dijo y sus manos se hicieron puños - ¡Somos su familia, somos su familia! - le exclamo.

Leonardo: Cerrando sus ojos - Si, lo se donnie.. - bajo la cabeza - Pero no fue nada grave.. - le dijo calmado.

Donatello: Aun sin calmarse - ¡Nada grave!, llevas casi una semana y aunque no lo quieras por mas que lo disimules, ¡te duele! - le dijo.

Leonardo: Recordando la razón.. o razones -( Las embestidas, caricias y besos que le daba raph aunque me dejen cojeando las primeras veces me encantan, y el en especial mas.. )- su mente pervertida le paso un ¨rollito¨ de lo que hacia con raph en estos últimos días, aunque se mantuvo inexpresivo ante el de morado - Solo fue que ese día me lastime.. no quise decirte por que estabas cansado de tus experimentos y de cuidar de makey.. solo no quise molestar - le explico.

Donatello: Aun un poco molesto con leo - ¡Eres un baka, te puedes estar desangrando! - le dijo mientras se acerco a el.

Leonardo: Agitando sus manos en negación - No no no no, ya me estoy sintiendo bien y solo sera por un tiempo - lo tomo de los hombros -( No puedo esperar para eso )- su mente pervertida era muy influenciada por raph -( Sensei tiene razón la junta con raph me esta volviendo loco.. por el, espero y le guste lo que tengo para el... )- se sonrió - Me haré responsable donnie, y tratare de avisarte la próxima vez - le hizo una reverencia de disculpa.

Donatello: Asintiendo - Claro.. disculpa.. por como te hable.. - le dijo volviendo a su personalidad - Y.. tratarte, molestarte - recibió unas palmaditas.

Leonardo: Le sonrió - Vamos, la noche se acaba y tenemos que regresar a la guarida temprano - le dijo pero la voz de los otros desde lo walkitokies.

/¿¿??: Se escucha interferencia - ¿Leo?, ¿donnie? ¿me escuchan? - pregunta. /

Leonardo/ Donatello: Los dos - ¡¿Makey?!, ¡¿que sucede?! - le preguntaron.

/ Michelangelo: -¡Vengan rápido es una emergencia! - grito y un fuerte ruido después se dejo de escuchar su hermano pequeño. /

Donatello: Probo conectarse con su hermanito - ¿¡Makey?!, ¿¡michelangelo responde ahora mismo!? - 

/ +Solo estática+ /

Leonardo: Miro a donnie - Debemos encontrarlos - corrió hacia el siguiente techo - ¿Como podemos localizarlos donnie? - le pregunto.

Donatello: Con su pantalla holograma táctil - Con los dispositivos de rastreo de los walkitokies podre dar con ellos, solo un momento no lo he mejorado tanto como yo hubiera querido - le dijo a leo.

\- Con raphael y michelangelo -

Que se aburrieron sin ningún malhechor por su lado de la ciudad, y makey como le pedía a raph que le dijera que hizo con leo todas las veces que salían sin ellos de manera insistente, a raph se le acaba la paciencia de por el de naranja a tal punto de casi partirle su madre por lo molesto que le tenia pero recordó que leo lo mataría si le hacia algo a makey, por lo que para acabar con la ¨tortura¨ mas pronto posible le sugirió que inventaran una broma.

Los dos se escondieron bien para no ser vistos, dejaron sus teléfonos y su walkitokies como si fuera que hubo una emboscada. Cuando los de morado y azul llegaron, comenzaron a buscar pistas. En eso leo se agacho para oler el suelo buscando una pequeña muestra del olor de uno de los dos hermanos, pero desde la perspectiva de raph las nalgas de leo era demasiado tentador y excitante para el en ese momento.

\- Punto de vista de leonardo y donatello -

Mientras los dos hermanos que no sabían nada del plan de los otros dos, se asustaron de lo que encontraron en ese callejón obscuro al llegar a este, por lo que comenzaron a buscar indicios de lucha. Donatello escaneo el área y busco rastros térmicos pero, mientras el se encargaba de eso, leo se agacho y olisqueo el suelo, sus fosas nasales se abrieron y cerraron al percibir un aroma demasiado familiar. Donatello lo observo raro cuando su hermano que olisqueaba el aire buscando algo que el no veía.

Cuando se detuvo en frente de un contenedor de basura cuando se subió escucho un ruido de adentro de este, poso su mano en la tapa y rápidamente lo abrió encontrado al menor adentro, el olor que siguió y el dueño no eran el, lo cerro otra vez dejando a su hermanito quejándose. Comenzó a olfatear el aire otra vez cuando esta vez lo llevo hacia un montón de bolsas de basura. Se tiro encima de las bolsas y los quejidos que salían de estas eran del portador de sais.

Raphael: Que estaba metido en su caparazón para esconderse - ¡¿Quieres bájarte de una buena vez qu-?! .. - al sacar su cabeza de su caparazón vio a quien tenia arriba - Hola, leo... donnie... - asustado de leo.

Leonardo: Molesto - ¿Quien de los dos fue el que tuvo la brillante idea? - aun sin bajarse del caparazón de raph.

Michelangelo: Saliendo con ayuda de donatello - ¡Fue raph!, ¡el tuvo la idea y me hizo hacer lo que decía el me metió aquí a este contenedor de basura! - le dijo a leo.

Donatello: Miro a raph - ¿Pensabas desacerté de makey en un contenedor.. sin matarlo primero? - recibió un ¨¡hey!¨ del de naranja.

Raphael: Sacando todas sus extremidades de su caparazón - No.. - dijo - El camión de basura se encargaría del resto - dijo.

Leonardo: Aun molesto - ¿Hablas enserio raph...? - le pregunta arqueando una ceja.

Raphael: Lo mira a los ojos para que se diera cuenta y se calme - No es broma... - guardo un momento y sus hermanos lo miraron - Era el único que aunque sea entraba a pesar de estar gordo - le dijo a sus hermanos.

Michelangelo, Donatello y Leonardo: - ¡Eres un odioso bravucón yo estoy panchisito! / No tengo pruebas, ni tan poco dudas y fallos en su lógica no hay, felicidades / Por lo menos es una bolita de amor... de amor que pesa pero es muy rápido cuando se lo propone - le dijeron cada uno.

Leonardo: Miro a los menores - Podemos hacer dos cosas - les dijo - 1º Se quedan y lo ven como lo asesino o 2º se van y yo me divertiré con el - le dijo a los menores, raph con cara de what.

Michelangelo / Donatello: Se miraron - Nos vamos.. - le dijeron a raph y leo - Vendremos a velarte mañana raph - se fueron dejando a los mayores solos.

Al fin solos los dos completamente solos se lanzaron el uno al otro para besarse apasionadamente, respirando por sus narices para no separarse, raph empuja a leo a la pared y lo acorrala para que no escape de el, bajo para besar el cuello de leo y este le dio mas espacio para que raph pudiera lamer y morder mas. Raph paso sus manos por los muslos hasta llegar a las nalgas de leo apegan-dolo mas a el para que ambos tuvieran fricción en sus miembros.

Leonardo: Trato de separarse de raph - Raph.. aquí no.. - se logro sacar a raph - Sabes que hay un lugar para esto.. - le dijo mientras subía al techo y era seguido por raph.

Llegaron a su propia guarida y leo saco a raph de la habitación para preparar su sorpresa. Raph espero a fuera pacientemente a leo en la sala sentado en el sofa, sus ganas de pasar mas tiempo con leo aumentaban y su amiguito lo sabia, cuando escucho la puerta abrirse y la voz de leo.

Leonardo: Sin salir de la habitación - ¡Raph ya puedes pasar! - le dijo.

Rápidamente el entro a la área anteriormente dicha sorprendido y sonrojándose por lo que vio, a leo no solo con sus panties con.. encajes y musleras puestas, con unas pansus y la parte de arriba de color rojo con encajes de muchas formas (excepto las musleras que eran negras), que raph vio muchas veces en sus revistas cochinonas, y sus sueños de ver a leo así se había vuelto realidad.

Raphael: Aun sin salir de su sorpresa - Wow.. - solo dijo y se sentó frente a leo.

Leonardo: Sonrojado al tal punto que era del mismo color que la bandana y de su lencería - ¿Te gusta? - le pregunta tímido a raph.

Raphael: Lo besa - Si te queda muy bien - mientras le daba mas besos y lo acostaba en su caparazón - Disfrutemos lo que nos queda de tiempo.. - le dijo a leo siguio besándolo.

Las dos tortugas mayores continuaron con lo suyo, raphael disfruto bien su sorpresa y se lo hizo saber a leo al igual que el hizo para complacerlo, lo hicieron lento como a meritaba el momento especial entre los dos, el orgasmo de ambos los dejo casi rendidos pero se recordaron que debían de regresar a la guarida con los demás,.

Esa era su forma de operación desde la primera y seguidas veces de pasión que tenían ambos, claro leo tardo un poco en acostumbrarse a cojear después de cada vez pero, ya a leo esta vez no lo hizo cojear y pudo caminar normal hasta la guarida, pero en el camino a esta, leonardo regaño a raphael por las cosas que le dijo a makey y raph le dijo que era en broma todo lo que dijo; lo hizo olvidarse de eso al arrinconarlo y morderle el cuello como las veces que estaba con el en su guarida.

En pocas palabras la relación de ambos estaba muy bien, eran felices y se amaban con la vida, y a pesar de tener que actuar les parecía algo gracioso exagerar de vez en cuando para tener algo de ¨humor¨, en algunas ocasiones raph le regalaba algo a leo para reforzar su vinculo con el y el le respondería como el brazalete que ¨encontró¨ hace dos días; raph le pregunto de donde lo consiguió y leo fue sumamente honesto con el que en parte lo hizo y lo robo solo para raph, que lo acepto a pesar de saber de donde venia. La lencería nueva se tuvo que quedar en la guarida para no levantar sospechas.

Cuando el día o la hora lo permitía podían tener mas relaciones sexuales que los propios conejos desde la mañana hasta el día siguiente, y en cuanto a si lo hacían en la guarida.. eso es un si.. lo hacían cuando todos o estaban verdaderamente ocupados o dormidos en silencio, hasta afuera de la guarida (familia) y la otra guarida (escondite).. en pocas palabras... en publico.

Cuando llegaron a la guarida todos estaban dormidos, raph dejo a leo en la puerta de su habitación pero antes de que leo se fuera a ir a dentro, lo tomo del brazo y le miro un poco curioso.

Raphael: Lo miro a los ojos - ¿Donde conseguiste eso? - le pregunto realmente queriendo saber donde los consiguió.

Leonardo: Lo miro ladeando un poco su cabeza - April.. - le dijo - Ella lo pidió por internet pero cuando llego no era de su talla.. lo iba a botar, pero cuando se descuido lo tome para mi o ¿los dos? - le pregunto a raph con una sonrisa.

Raphael: Negando con la cabeza - No, no, no.. te queda mejor a ti.. - le dio un beso - Hasta mañana.. mi líder.. - beso la mano de leo como un caballero.

Leonardo: Sonrojado - Hasta mañana raph... - le dijo dándole un ultimo beso en su cachete.

Leo entro a su habitación y raph a la suya, al acostarse ambos en, leo su cama y raph en su hamaca se quedaron dormidos..

CONTINUARA...

\--------------------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y bueno amigos si encuentran algo de su amiga que por una u otra razón va a tirar, como dicen.. la basura de uno es el tesoro de otro :v


	13. Capitulo 13: Casi atrapados.., entrenamiento y ¿mareo...?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cosas de la vida diaria.. si como no con ese infarto :v

\- 24 de Abril de 2017... -

Ese día la pareja tuvo mas cuidado de lo que ellos mismo no hubieran pensado en toda su relación, se sintió como un infarto para los dos...

La guarida completamente sola, el sonido de golpes provenientes del dojo, donde los dos mayores se encontraban entrenando, usaban sus viejas ropas para no tener tantos impedimentos al hacer sus katas leo y levantar las pesas raph, o eso dejaron creyendo a sus hermanos menores y sensei que fueron a ver películas con april y casey. Claro las primeros minutos e incluso horas para que si tenían ¨invitados inesperados¨. Cuando se miraron entendieron enseguida y fueron a la habitación mas próxima, la de raph.

Al estar frente a la puerta se comenzaron a besar y una cosa llevo a la otra terminando en la cama de raph, ya habiendo quitado su ropa y durante la acción, ambos sudados, besos caricias y mordidas amorosas. Leonardo acostó a raph mientras se sentaba en su regazo.

Leonardo: Besando el cuello de raph - Déjame hacerlo todo a mi.. te mereces un descanso.. - le dijo - Lo disfrutaras mucho, raph.. - sonrojado mientras agarraba la décima botella de lubricante que tuvieron que conseguir, unto una generosa cantidad en el miembro de raph.

Raphael: Relajándose colocando sus brazos detrás de su cabeza - Bueno si tu lo dices, sin miedo - le dijo a leo - Pero si te cansas, yo me encargare del resto.. - le dijo.

Leonardo: Asintió, tomo un poco mas de lubricante en su mano - No te preocupes.. - le dijo, se preparo así mismo, asegurándose de que estuviera bien estirado.

Se levanto sobre sus rodillas para alinearse con el miembro de raph, bajo lentamente para comenzar a penetrarse con el miembro de raph, cuando estuvo completamente dentro, se fue levantando lentamente y bajo rápido, las manos de raph fueron a sus caderas para ayudarlo a subir y bajar aun ritmo perfecto para ambos, no lastimaba a leo pero tampoco dejaba ansioso por mas rápido a raph, el sonido de la carne chocando, las hormonas y el olor a almizcle inundo la habitación en poco tiempo.

Tuvieron el primer orgasmo de esa noche descansando un momento raph asegurándose de que leo estuviera bien y este correspondió uniendo sus frentes, se quedaron acostados un rato para sentir al otro y tratarse con cariño.. pero ambos deseaban mas sexo, sus energías se renovaban rápidamente; y tan pronto como raph miraba a leo este se dejaba cuantas veces los dos querían, los dos eran unos alborotados, incluso raph le dejo a leo tomar el control, cuando llegaron al orgasmo.

Leonardo: Miro preocupado a raph - ¿Estas bien, no te duele nada? - le pregunto al de rojo preocupado.

Raphael: Lo miro - Si.. solo duele un poco, pero ya pasara.. lo haces bien, no estaría mal de vez en cuando - le dijo.

Leonardo: Asintiendo - Si tienes razón, tu te quedaras con la ¨acción¨ de ahora en adelante.. - le dijo a raph mientras se le subía al miembro y comenzaba a dar unos brincos - + gemidos+ Y solo.. + mas gemidos+ lo haré cuando... + aun mas gemidos+ tu me lo pidas.. - mientras gemía.

\- Mientras con Donatello, Michelangelo y el Sensei splinter con april en su departamento -

En el departamento de la reportera la charla animada y la risa en el pequeño departamento, las dos tortugas de bandana morada y naranja junto con su padre se divertían con la humana, pero que sucedió con casey bueno fue a comprar algunas cosas que faltaban por que se le olvidaron. Pero los tres invitados insistieron en que no hacia falta esas cosas, pero la mujer insistió y nadie se atrevió a llevarle la contraria.

Sensei splinter: Sentado en el sofá - Gracias por esta velada señorita april, estamos muy agradecidos de estar aquí - inclinándose en agradecimiento - Me disculpo otra vez por la falta de la presencia de leonardo y raphael - le dijo a april.

April: Mientras le servia al sensei su taza de te - No se preocupe y de todas formas ellos se lo pierden aunque sin los dos no es lo mismo - dijo dejando la taza de te del sensei en la mesa de café - ¿Y que era lo que se quedaron haciendo? - al de bandana morada.

Sensei splinter: Su mente le dio los mil y un escenarios con esos -( ¿Podrán esos dos.. estarse matando o...? )- sus ojos se abrieron por el pensamiento y lo que escucho la otra vez -( ¿Que estarán haciendo precisamente ahora? )- se pregunto y en su cabeza no paraba de dar vueltas al asunto.

Donatello: Que tenia entre sus manos una taza de café - Bueno april se quedaron entrenando en casa, raph con su mal humor y leo para que no hiciera una estupidez, por cierta tortuga que lo anduvo molestando desde que se despertó.. - miro a makey.

Michelangelo: Sentado en el suelo - Leo me dio permiso de vengarme de raph cuantas veces yo quisiera y el no se podía quejar.. - le recordó a su hermano de lentes - ¡Lo que dijo del contenedor de basura medio escalofríos! - dijo temblando al recordar.

Donatello: Colocando una mano en su barbilla pensando - Bueno.. tiene razón en eso.. - le dijo - Pero últimamente raph ha estado mas clamado y no es tan agresivo como las otra veces con nadie, claro que cuando se trata de las bromas de makey entiendo que reaccione así... pero es increíble que podamos ver este ¨fenómeno poco natural¨ por tanto tiempo - dijo en voz alta.

April: Sorprendida - ¿En serio ha pasado tanto tiempo sin ser agresivo con ustedes? - parpadeo aun sin poder creerlo que escucho.

Michelangelo: Se apoya en el respaldo del sofá - Bueno.. eso es si hablamos de nosotros dos.. ¡pero con leo el todavía sigue siendo un poco agresivo con el en especial en sus discusiones! - exclamo.

April: Miro al sensei - Esos son grandes cambios positivos, chicos no se preocupen, tal vez raph quiera ser un poco mas ¨abierto¨ con ustedes y con leo solo tomara algo de tiempo para que sea igual de pacifico - le dijo mientras les daba a los dos unas palmaditas en su caparazones - Es una fase que el pronto dejara.. - le sonrió a las dos tortugas - ¿Cierto sensei? - le pregunto a la vieja rata.

Sensei splinter: Saliendo de sus pensamientos - Eso es correcto, como lo dijo la señorita o'neil, es algo pasajero o unas ¨fase¨ su hermano esta ¨superando¨ - le dijo a los menores.

\+ Toc, toc, toc +

April: Se levanto - Debe ser casey que ya llego con las cosas que le pedí - le dijo abriendo un poco para ver quien era - Hola, has regresado a tiempo.. - le dijo dejando entrar al detective de la policía de new york.

Cuando april dejo entrar a casey al departamento este dejo su botín el medio en la mesa de café de la sala con los invitados, que lo volvieron a saludar y makey se las ingenio para burlarse de el, por lo que el detective y la tortuga de naranja se molestaron el uno al otro de manera amistosa, claro no como makey lo hacia con vern pero algo era algo.

La hora de irse llego por lo que las dos tortugas se despidieron como también su padre, april antes de que se fueran les dio unos pequeños paquetes para que le llevaran al temperamental y al líder, le hizo prometer a makey que no se comería nada de ninguno de sus dos hermanos o dejaría que raph se encargara de el.

Entendido bien el mensaje, los tres bajaron para el callejón y abrieron la tapa de la alcantarilla, ya adentro cerraron y se dirigieron a la guarida.

\- En la guarida con raphael y leonardo -

Que milagrosamente esta era el sexo que después de mucho rato descansado tuvieron, dándose solo caricias y besos que ellos mismos sabían que era un récord, pero ya estaban con lo suyo otra vez. Estaban tan en lo suyo cuando raph estaba embistiendo a leo y este con sus piernas en los hombros de raph de la forma ruda que ambos descubrieron les gustaba a veces, el ruido de los resorte por el movimiento de los y los gemidos de leo.

Tan concentrados que solo un grito y la presencia de los demás habitantes los alerto a los dos, tanto que sus erecciones desaparecieron rápidamente mientras separaban rápidamente para vestirse, ocultar las evidencias, el olor a almizcle con perfume a montones, arreglo de la cama y de sus ropas ademas de limpiarse así mismos con unos trapos; y poniendo un juego de mesa en la cama movieron algunas piezas del tablero, tratando de verse lo mas normal posible, sentados a los lados de la cama de frente a frente.

Cuando el sonido del portazo por obra de la pata del viejo sensei ninja, donatello y michelangelo asomados por los lados del sensei para ver a los dos mayores sentados jugando.. ¿ajedrez?. Los cincos se miraron algo incómodos por la situación.

Raphael: Los miro - ¿Porque mierdas patearon a la pobre puerta? - les pregunto tratando de que su ira no se hiciera cargo del asunto.

Sensei splinter: Respirando aceleradamente sin cambiar su posición de ataque - ¿Que hacen ustedes dos aquí? - le pregunto cambiando a una postura mas calmada y madura.

Leonardo: Aun mirando el tablero de ajedrez - Solo jugamos unos partidos amistosos para matar el tiempo - mientras movía su caballo blanco, recibiendo un gruñido de raph.

Michelangelo: Olisqueo el aire - Huele raro.. - dijo a los presentes.

Raphael: Movió su alfil para comerse el caballo de leo - Leo se sentía mal del estomago, primero jugamos en el cuarto de leo, lo contamino y ahora aquí también por lo que aromatizamos un poco para continuar el juego.. el brazo - les explico pero con su mano le hizo señas a leo y este se lo dio - Y de amistoso tiene.. - le saco un punto de presión haciendo que leo retorciera el brazo para sobarse.

Los dos hermanos menores no hallaron fallos en su lógica, leo un poco insultado por lo que dijo sin mostrarlo aparte de el dolor del punto de presión y raph orgulloso de su primer debate contra su padre.

Sensei splinter: Sus ojos se entrecerraron - ¿Y esos ruidos de donde salían y por que tienen puestas sus ropas viejas? - les pregunto.

Leonardo: Marcando al teléfono de raph, suenan gemidos y demás ruidos de este - Es una broma muy mala.. - cuelga y deja su teléfono en la cama de raph - Lave la ropa de todos solo hay que esperar que por una vez se seque solo.. y teníamos mucho calor.. hay mi barriga - hizo una mueca de dolor.

Raphael: Suspirando un poco decepcionado - Si , ¿y ahora quieren salir sin lastimar a la pobre e inocente puerta? - les miro a la otra parte de su familia.

Cuando los visitantes inesperados se hubieron según las palabras de raph.. ¡largado de su habitación!, raph se levanto y cerro con cerrojo la puerta, y se sentó junto con leo un poco incomodo por lo que sucedió con el resto de la familia.

Leonardo: Cubriéndose el rostro con sus manos y todo su cuerpo temblando - Estuvimos tan cerca raph.. muy cerca.. - se repetía sin quitar sus manos de su cara.

Raphael: Le tomo de las muñecas para quitar las manos de raph de su rostro - Solo fue una casualidad leo.. - vio las lagrimas de leo - Shhh.. todo estará bien leo... no llores o me sentiré mal - le beso para quitar las lagrimas de leo.

Leonardo: Aun sin dejar de llorar y de temblar - Casi el sensei nos pudo haber matado sino nos hubiéramos escuchado raph.. - le dijo entrecortado.

Raphael: Lo abrazo para calmarlo y lo acostó con el - Ya... shhh... - lo trataba como leo lo trataba a el cuando estaba triste o molesto cuando eran niños - Ya mi leito esta llorando necesita muchos abrazitos y besitos con cariñitos.. - le dijo mientras se los daba en su mejilla.

Leonardo: Sonriendo de apoco - Si.. gracias.. raph.. - le beso la mejilla a raph, mientras lo abrazaba - No lo haremos hasta que estemos fuera de la guarida.. - le jalo las cintas de la bandana de raph.

Raphael: Haciendo muecas de dolor - Si, si si, pero los dos estuvimos muy involucrados... - le dijo mientras se soltaba - Pero.. que ahora que estamos solos... - le dijo bajándose un poco el taparrabos para mostrarle su no tan pequeño miembro.

Leonardo: Poniéndose encima de raph sin sentarse ni acostarse con el - ¿Quieres saber algo raphie?.. - le dijo acercando su rostro al de raph solo faltaban centímetros para unir sus labios - le dijo y recibió un asentimiento afirmativo de raph, mientras lentamente pasaba una mano detrás de su caparazón - Bueno.. ¡ya te dije lo que haremos a partir de ahora! - le dijo a raph sacando uno de sus cuchillos y clavando lo justo entre las piernas de raph por suerte su miembro estaba erecto - Si no quieres algo peor.. ¿cierto raph? - se quito de arriba de el.

Raphael: Asintió asustado al de azul - Si fuerte y claro, no hay ningún problema con tus ordenes líder sin miedo leonardo - le dijo mientras temblaba del miedo.

Leonardo: Sonriendo - Bueno te veo en la mañana, adiós.. - le dijo sacando el seguro de la puerta y saliendo.

Raphael: Ya solo en su habitación -( Solo esta reaccionando bien.. mi verga... )- se miro a su miembro y luego al cuchillo - El siempre esta preparado para todo.. - saco el cuchillo de entre sus piernas y lo guardo.

La familia de mutantes se fueron a dormir ¨temprano¨ para descansar esa noche para el entrenamiento de la mañana siguiente, raphael se preocupo por leonardo y la forma que este reacciono cuando estuvieron a punto de ser atrapados.

\- A la mañana siguiente, 25 de abril del 2017... -

Las primeras horas de la mañana para las 4 tortugas mutantes para el entrenamiento de este día el primero en levantarse fue... ¿donatello?, si fue el primero en despertar, luego fuego makey que se impresiono al encontrar solo a donatello haciendo el desayuno para todos le pregunto a donnie que sabia de leo y este le respondió que no sabia por que no estaba despierto.

\- En la habitación de leonardo -

Con respecto a leonardo que estaba en su habitación meditando por que se sentía algo raro con respecto a su cuerpo que el no entendía, se sentía cansado por muy raro que fuera el durmió toda la noche sin despertarse ni una vez. Por lo que desde que su despertador sonó para despertarlo, el medito para poner en orden lo que le pasaba. El olor al desayuno lo saco de su meditación para poder vestirse para el entrenamiento y salir de su habitación.

\- Afuera de la habitación de leo, en la cocina -

En esta are ya se encontraban los tres hermanos del medio al ultimo a la espera de su hermano mayor y de su sensei/padre para el entrenamiento, los tres ya estaban desayunando, raph se había despertado no hace mucho con un humor algo regular por lo que makey no lo molesto para poder sobrevivir en el ejercicio de este día. Cuando la presencia de leonardo se hizo presente los tres hermanos lo rodearon.

Donatello, Michelangelo y Raphael: - ¿¡¡ Estas bien !!? - le preguntaron al mayor todos al mismo tiempo.

Leonardo: Asintió lentamente - Si me siento bien, ¿y ustedes se sienten bien, por que tan preocupados? - les pregunto a sus hermanos.

Donatello: Lo miro - ¿Seguro, estuviste mucho tiempo sin salir de tu habitación? - aun preocupado.

Michelangelo: Lo abrazo - Creí que te habías ido, estaba muy preocupado por ti hermano - aun sin soltarlo.

Raphael: Apartando a makey de leo - Déjalo lo estas incomodando - le dijo makey y miro a los ojos de leo.

Leonardo: Sonriendo a sus hermanos - Estoy bien, chicos no se preocupen si se me pegaron las sabanas unos minutos - les dijo mientras se sentaba con ellos en la mesa - ¿Y el sensei? - les pregunto.

Donatello: Lo miro - No ha salido de su habitación.. - le dijo a leo.

Leonardo intento tomar algo de desayuno cuando el sonido de pasos y un bastón se escucharon, era el sensei splinter que no estaba muy contento, las cuatro tortugas se levantaron y quedaron en silencio por la llegada de su padre a la llegada en la cocina.

Sensei splinter: Los estudio con la mirada - Veo que todos están desayunados y bien despiertos, vamos a el dojo - les dijo y se marcho al dojo.

Los tres de bandana roja, morada y naranja se quejaron, pero leonardo que no pudo desayunar ni siquiera un pan se guardo en su mente lo que el quería decir en verdad sobre esto, pero se fue al dojo para que sus hermanos tomaran su ejemplo y estos los hicieron.

\- En el dojo -

Las cuatro tortugas comenzaron con las katas y entrenamientos intensivos que el sensei les ordeno hacer a los cuatro, estos entrenamientos ninjas aunque exijan mucha concentración, fuerza, resistencia y cerebro para los hermanos que tendían usar solo uno. Pero esta vez los cuatro como un equipo unido o un solo ser, al mismo tiempo, velocidad y fuerza.

El sensei splinter los observaba los movimientos de sus hijos tan estricto posible con todos por igual, vio con orgullo la perfecta ejecución de las katas de cada uno recordando los días y noches con cada uno de ellos entrenando largas horas en especial las horas extras con el mayor de los cuatro para que fuera el líder de sus hermanos.

El entrenamiento estaba yendo de maravilla hasta que algo callo al suelo en un sonido tan fuerte, el silencio callo como una pared de ladrillos y los demás se detuvieron volteándose para ver de donde venia... se sorprendieron a ver a leonardo en el suelo del dojo, el sensei solo observo.

Los tres hermanos: Corriendo hacia el - ¡¡Leonardo!! - los tres al mismo tiempo lo rodearon para ayudarlo mientras guardaban sus armas.

Donatello: Alejando al de rojo y naranja, revisando a su hermano de azul - Demos le algo de espacio... solo esta desmayado, tal vez sea por no poder desayunar.. - les informo - Raph, llévalo a su habitación y quédate con el hasta que despierte.. - le dijo a raph y este lo cargo con cuidado.

Sensei splinter: Golpeo su bastón en el suelo - Lleven a su hermano a su habitación.. pero cuando despierte el tendrá que descansar, debe sentirse muy mal con lo de anoche.. cuando despierte déjenlo descansar y comer un poco... - dijo pero en su mente -( Tendrá una represalia cuando despierte... )- pensó de forma siniestra - Regresa cuando lo dejes allí.. tu, donatello y michelangelo terminaran el entrenamiento - le dio una orden.

Michelangelo: Guardando las katanas de leo con cuidado en sus fundas - Ya están listas - le entrego las katanas en sus fundas con el cinturón de estas.

Raphael: Cuando se aseguro que leo no estaba incomodo, miro a donatello - ¿Estará bien, verdad, donnie? - le pregunto al de gafas.

Donatello: Asintió - Si, vamos makey.. - le dijo sacando su bastón bo.

Michelangelo: Aun preocupado pero no quería enojar al sensei - ¡¡Vamos donnie quien lo haga mejor tendrá lo que el quiera de cena!! - grito al de morado.

Raphael salio del dojo con leo en brazos a la habitación del azul, si el hubiera sabido que no pudo desayunar o que podía pasar le esto el hubiera hecho algo para evitarlo. Abrió el cuarto del azul, entro con cuidado de no golpear a leo con una pared, puerta o el mismísimo marco de esta, y como su mas grande tesoro en el mundo lo dejo en su cama. lo reviso y lo dejo de lado para que no le doliera su caparazón, le quito sus sandalias y las fundas de sus katanas.

Raphael: Lo miro unos segundos - Descansa leo.. - susurro a este y le dio un beso en su frente mientras una mano acariciaba su mejilla pasando su dedo lo mas cerca de la cicatriz.

Se fue al dojo antes de hacer enojar a la vieja rata.. dejando al dormido leo en su cuarto.

\- Unas horas después, en el cuarto de leo.. -

Leonardo despertó un poco desorientado por unos momentos, pero se asusto al ver en donde estaba, no sabia como llego allí, al levantarse rápido sintió vértigo por lo que se tomo un momento para poder sentarse; recordó lo que le paso.

Leonardo: Respirando para calmarse -( Esto.. esto.. me sien-to mareado.. )- trato de respirar lentamente cuando sintió que algo se le subía a la boca - ¡¿Que-e?! - busco rápido la cesta de su basura y vomito lo que tenia en el estomago -( Cálmate, leo.. solo no comiste y te sientes mal.. )- miro sus cosas cerca de la cama - Me tuve que haber desmayado.. y mis hermanos me trajeron.. - se sostuvo el estomago y se volvió a acostar en la cama.

CONTINUARA...

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Tomando te - ....


	14. Capitulo 14: ¿Síntomas algo raros?.., ¡¿Que?!...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disfruten... - se va -

¿Okey?... le se estaba comenzando a preocupar e asustar por las cosas raras que le pasaran justamente y solamente a el con respecto a todo de el, entorno a su cuerpo que el no podía controlar por mas que el quisiera, un ejemplo: cuando sus hermanos se dieron cuenta que el se había despertado le llevaron algo de comer, desapareció el mareo; y las ganas de vomitar que nos le dijo nada de eso para no preocuparles de mas por el. Pero primero tuvo en cuenta que tal vez sea por ciertas cosas ajenas a el.

Luego en ese mismo momento una hambre cuando vio lo que le traían sus hermanos, que sus hermanos le miraron extraños por lo rápido que comía, y el comió de esa forma sin darse cuenta hasta que se toma un momento para preguntarle a sus espectadores, cuando termino le pidió mas comida a sus hermanos.

Donatello: Estudiando a leo - ¿Y no te sentiste mal cuando despertaste? - le pregunto a su hambriento hermano mayor de azul.

Leonardo: Termino lo que le trajo makey - Bueno.. me dio un mareo solo fue eso - le dijo al de morado.

Raphael: Preocupado - ¡Te desmayaste en el entrenamiento leo! - le recordó al de azul.

Michelangelo: Abraza a leo - ¡Raph, era por que tenia hambre!, ¡no le dio tiempo para desayunar esta mañana! - mientras se frotaba su cara en su brazo con cariño.

Leonardo: Asintiendo a lo que dijo su hermanito - Si, ustedes saben que no pude desayunar - les recordó a ellos.

Donatello: Un poco inseguro - Si tu lo dice, pero me sentiré mejor cuando pueda hacerte un chequeo, sera rápido y no tomara mucho tiempo - le dijo dispuesto a hacer una pequeña revisión a leo.

Sensei splinter: Sentado en un lado de la cama - Me alegra que te sientas mejor hijo mio, he reconsiderado si deberías hacer o no el entrenamiento justamente hoy - le dijo - Pero, lo harás mañana o cuando tu hermano donatello diga que estas mejor de salud - le dijo al de azul.

Leonardo: Haciendo una reverencia - Hai sensei - le dijo a su padre.

Sensei splinter: Le sonrió un poco - Ahora no te esfuerces mucho y descansa - le dijo mientras salia de la habitación.

Donatello: Parándose - Makey, ayúdame a buscar unas cosas para revisar a leo - le pidió a su hermano de naranja.

Cuando el nerd y el bromista salieron de la habitación del líder dejando al rebelde con el solos en la habitación, este cerro la puerta con pasador para poder sentarse a lado de leo.

Raphael: Unió sus frentes - ¿Te sientes mejor? - le pregunto con esta acción.

Leonardo: Uniendo sus narices - Si me siento mejor, gracias raph.. - de la misma forma que raph.

Raphael: Se separo de el un poco y lo miro a los ojos - ¿Sabes, me asustaste mucho cuando te desmayaste? - mientras se acostaba a su lado.

Leonardo: Sonriendo - Disculpa eso no fue mi intención asustarlos y preocuparles a todos - mientras se acostaba con raph.

Los dos estaban apunto de darse un beso cuando el sonido de golpes en la puerta los alerto, se separaron y actuaron natural, raph abrió la puerta dejando entrar a los menores. Donatello trajo algunos de sus herramientas medicas que eran llevadas por makey.

Donatello: Poniéndose unos guantes - Bien.. esto no dolerá mucho - le dijo su tono sombrío.

Leonardo: Alejando con sus piernas a donatello - ¡No no no ya me siento mejor donnie! - le grito asustado.

Raphael: Parándose entre leo y donatello - ¿No crees que es muy exagerado incluso para ti donnie? - cruzando de brazos con aire amenazante.

Donatello: Lo miro - Enfermero anestesia, por favor.. - le dijo a makey.

Michelangelo: Sacando la cerbatana - ¡Listo! - soplo y un dardo tranquilizante fue a parar en el cuello de raph, durmiendo lo al instante - Administración de anestesia cumplida doctor - le dijo al de morado.

Leonardo: Trato de tomar sus katanas - ¡Aléjense ustedes dos de mi! - les grito.

\- Unos 30 minutos después -

Leonardo acostado cruzado de brazos un poco molesto con la pequeña revisión de su hermano de bandana morada, y en su cama se encontraba despertándose el de rojo, donatello se impresiono de la resistencia de su hermano de rojo por que esa anestesia era para usarla contra bebop y rocksteadey.

Donatello: Guardando las cosas - Bien - acomodándose sus gafas - Todo esta bien contigo, solo fue un pequeño susto - le dijo - Debes desayunar para que no te pase eso - le dio un sermón para que el estuviera mas al pendiente de su salud.

Leonardo: Usando su mano como títere para hacerle burla a donnie - ¡¡Si pero cuando yo te diga que es hora de dormir es HORA DE DORMIR DONNIE!! - le grito al de las gafas.

Donatello: Se volteo hacia leo - ¡Tu técnica no funciona contra mi! - le dijo dramáticamente.

Leonardo: Agarrando una de sus sandalias - A ver si esto es de tu talla - le iba a tirar su sandalia pero una mano lo detuvo.

Raphael: Que ya se podía mover - No te molestes tienes para mañana - le dijo a leo mientras le quitaba de su mano la sandalia de metal.

Michelangelo: Aburrido - No puedes usar tampoco la técnica con el propio leo donnie, el se cuida mejor que todos - mientras salia - Solo que esta vez no funciono para el su entrenamiento ninja - recibió un chanclazo en el estomago.

Leonardo: Enojado - ¡¡Largo de mi habitación ahora mismo!! - grito a los tres.

Sus hermanos lo dejaron solo en su habitación como el lo pidió, agudizo sus sentidos para ver si sus hermanos o su novio lo espiaban detrás de la puerta, por suerte no se quedaron y se acostó en su cama. Se sentía ahora extrañada mente cansado y agotado, por mas que el trato de mantenerse despierto y meditar el sueño le gano.

\- Unos 2 días después -

El mareo y el vomito desaparecían cuando el comía, mientras que cuando pasaba mucho tiempo sin comer o beber agua estos volvían, el cansancio y la ganas de dormir no le daban tregua alguna; sin mencionar el hambre incontrolable. algo nuevo que el noto que se dio por una extraña razón era una punzada en su estomago que le dejaba sin aire sacando le una que otra lagrima y que desaparecía de un momento a otro al tener un ritmo en la respiración.

Mientras su mente estaba ocupada con resolver lo que ocurría con estos ¨cambios¨ en su cuerpo, el se trato de concentrar en hacer unas katas algo fuertes, precisas y rápidas, también estaba ocupado pensando sobre el y raph, cuando la misma punzada que le daba en las mañanas se hizo presente; haciéndolo olvidar lo que hacia en el dojo.

Leonardo: Respirando rápidamente en el ritmo que hacia que desapareciera -( Vamos, vamos no comiences a molestar ahora )- la punzada desapareció.

Miro a su alrededor si sus hermanos lo habían visto y suspiro cuando no estaban a su alrededor, comenzó a sentir hambre sabia que si lo ignoraba se sentiría mal fue a la cocina, a buscar algo con que saciar su ¨hambre¨.

\- En la cocina -

Busco en todo el refrigerador pero no encontró lo que buscaba, reviso las alacenas y encontró algo que le llamo la atención, en la etiqueta decía ¨carne seca¨ por lo que lo abrió y tomo uno, metiéndoselo en la boca.

Leonardo: Saboreando lo que tenia en su boca -( Mmm.. sabe bien pero, esto es carne.. bueno las tortugas comen también carne.. ¿cierto? )- se pregunto a si mismo y se llevo la bolsa para la sala -( ¿Me acaba de dar un antojo de carne? )- negando para comenzar otra meditación por algo tan pequeño.

\- En la sala -

Se sentó para comer su ¨antojo¨ mientras cambiaba los canales buscando algo que ver, pero se detuvo en un canal de fauna, hablan de animales bebes y cuando pasaron unas imágenes de tortugas tanto de agua dulce, terrestres y marinas bebes, su corazón se emociono por tanta ternura.

Leonardo: Mirando fijamente a la pantalla - Que lindos.. - dijo en voz alta sin pensar.

Michelangelo: A su lado - Si verdad que son lindos - dijo con una sonrisa al de azul.

Leonardo: Asustado se hecho a un lado - ¡¡Que haces aquí!! - le grito - ¡No vuelvas a hacer eso! - le dijo al de naranja.

Michelangelo: Riéndose por la reacción de su hermano mayor - ¡Tenias que haber visto tu cara jajajjaja! - sin parar de reír sobre su caparazón, cuando se calmo se sentó y miro a su hermano - Las tortugas bebes son muy lindas - le dijo.

Leonardo: Agarrando la bolsa - Si, ¿y que te trae por aquí? - lo mira sospechando.

Michelangelo: Viendo la acción de leo - Solo pasaba por aquí y vi que estabas viendo la tv mientras comías unas golosinas de raph que se ve muy ricas, ¿me das un poco? - le pregunto.

Leonardo: Lo mira - No - le dijo - Ni que me hagas ojitos de perrito por asustar me - le dijo.

Michelangelo: Amenazador - Le digo a raph que te comiste sus dulces, oni-chan.. - entre cerrando lo ojos.

Leonardo: De la misma forma que makey - Y yo le digo sobre cuando eramos niños que decapitaste una de sus figuras talladas en madera, ¿recuerdas que el amaba esa figura verdad, otouto ? - su lado ¨oscuro¨ salio para chantajear al de naranja.

Michelangelo: Con lagrimas - No te molestare mas, oni-chan .0,0. si me necesitan estoy con donnie - le dijo al de azul.

Se quedo en el sofá comiendo su merienda, cuando comenzó a pensar sobre como trato a makey, se levanto y lo busco con donnie, pero no estaba fue a su habitación encontrándolo. jugando con su teléfono, entro para asustarlo igual.

Leonardo: - Hola - le dijo cuando este volteo la mirada a su dirección.

Michelangelo: - ¡¡Ha!!, ¡ahora tu eres el que quiere matarme! - le dijo a leo.

Leonardo: De forma maternal - No, solo vine a disculparme por ser egoísta contigo.. ¿me perdonas? - le dijo mientras le daba también la bolsa de ¨golosinas¨ a su hermano.

Michelangelo: Abraza a leo - ¡Claro!, no quería molestarte tampoco - le dijo al de azul.

Leonardo: Le regreso el abrazo a makey - No me molestan ninguno, es solo que ustedes me importan mucho, a veces me.. pregunto porque no puedo dejarme llevar como donnie o tu.. - suspiro - O dispuesto a ser un poco agresivo e apasionado como raph.. - le dijo su voz se quebraba con cada palabra y en su mente estaba inundada por este tema en especial.

Michelangelo: Lo abrazo mas - Vamos si puedes leo - sintió unas gotas caer en su escamosa piel - ¿Leo?, ¿estas llorando? - levanta la mirada hacia el.

Leonardo: Quitándose las lagrimas con su mano - Seria muy difícil con esto del líder y demás.. - se levanto - Disculpa makey yo.. no.. - salio de la habitación del naranja.

Fue a su habitación para calmarse, no entendía que le pasaba ahora de repente lloraba de la nada, vio a raph acercarse pero le pidió que lo dejara solo, y les dijera a los demás lo mismo, no se fue solo se quedo haciéndole cariños y este se dejo recibir estos; estaba teniendo cambios de humor muy raros. En la cena de esa noche no se le apetecía nada, los demás no dijeron nada pero les preocupo.

\- Paso una semana después, 4 de mayo del 2017 -

Ninguna de las cosas extrañas que le daban no se fueron en especial la punzada en su estomago que cambiaba su acto de presencia cuando le parecía conveniente, mareo, vomito, hambre/antojo o ninguno de esos y el cansancio/sueño; sin mencionar los violentos cambios con su humor. Aparte de eso raph estaba un poco disgustado con el por no dejar que lo ayude durante esa semana, ni siquiera tuvieron sexo desde que leo se comenzó a sentir mal; leo sabia que raph no aguantaría mucho antes de que lo terminara obligando, pero este trato todo lo posible por hacer sentir mejor a leo, leo entendió su mensaje y disfruto de vez en cuando los cariños por parte de su rudo amante.

Ya estaba buscando respuestas desde que despertó esa mañana, ya que donnie no encontraba una respuesta a lo que tenia mientras comenzaba una investigación para descubrirlo, por lo que llamo a april para pedirle prestada su lapto y ella con gusto se la dejo en su departamento, junto con unos bocadillos para que pasara el rato que el estaría en el departamento.

Les informo a sus hermanos que saldría a la superficie, raph lo siguió un poco mas lejos de la guarida.

Raphael: Tomándolo con cuidado del brazo - Oye, ¿adonde vas tan rápido? - le pregunto a leo mirando a sus ojos mientras tomaba sus manos entre las de el.

Leonardo: Lo mira a los ojos amarillos - Solo iré a que april, raph - le dijo y le dio un beso en su mejilla - Regresare pronto raph - le dijo.

Raphael: Lo besa en sus labios mientras le da un abrazo, se separa de el - ¿No puedo acompañarte, me sentiré tranquilo y así no te pasara nada si te sientes mal? - le dijo uniendo sus frentes.

Leonardo: Coloca suavemente su mano en la mejilla besada de hace unos minutos - Iré solo raph, no te preocupes me cuidare y regresare antes de que se haga mas tarde - mientras respondía a la unión de cariño.

Leonardo continuo su camino hacia el departamento de april, ella lo espero y le indico que regresaría tarde que podía dejar cuando el quisiera el lugar, que la lapto estaba a su disposición en la mesa de café junto con algunos bocadillos, y antes de que se fuera que el baño estaba algunos calmantes para mareos por si se sentía mal.

Leonardo: La miro sorprendido - ¿Quien te dijo eso april? - le pregunto a la chica pelirroja.

April: Sonriendo comprendiendo al líder de azul - Me lo dijo donnie que te sentías mal y el no sabia que tenias, ¿no te dijo, eso es raro? - le dijo y fue hacia la puerta - Bueno, leo, tengo un reportaje que hacer así que ya sabes siéntete como en casa, hasta luego - le dijo haciendo adiós con su mano para después cerra la puerta.

Siguiendo el procedimiento de la otra vez, calculo que april hubiera salido del edificio de apartamentos, cuando la vio salir por la ventana teniendo cuidado de no descubrirse en ese lugar. Se dirige a la lapto que estaba en la mesa antes mencionada.

Comenzó directo en el buscador colocando sus síntomas, cuando cargaron los resultados, los volvió a buscar y a buscar, siguiendo así unas buenas 20 veces cuando una dirección le llamo la atención, al abrir.. era como las demás.... era una pagina como las demás sobre el embarazo.........

Leonardo: Mirando la pantalla - ¡¿Que?! - dijo en shock - ¡No puede ser soy un hombre no me puedo embarazar, esto es imposible debe ser otra cosa! - exclamo y volvió a la lapto para buscar otras enfermedades o virus pero ninguna con sus síntomas tan cerca, volviendo a la misma pagina - Debo de descartar lo de alguna forma, hasta que donnie descubra que es lo que tengo..mm - busco como descartar el ¨embarazo¨ - Puede ser que ella tenga en el baño.. - hablo consigo mismo.

Fue al pequeño baño de la reportera, al abrir comenzó a buscar entre las pequeñas cajas y encontró una nueva. Leyó las instrucciones del pequeño objeto y se dispuso hacer la prueba. Saco el pequeño ¨aparato¨ y agarro el recolector de muestra de la orina, se bajo los pantalones y la ropa interior, se soltó un poco para obtener la muestra que necesitaba, cuando la obtuvo termino con lo que ocurría.

Leonardo: Se sentó en el suelo de baldosas mientras colocaba la ¨muestra¨ en el aparato y lo dejaba en el lavado - Solo son 5 minutos a 10 minutos leo.. - se dijo a si mismo pero en su mente -( Embarazado.. podría estar de verdad.. )- sintió una punzada en su estomago - Haag.. no te ilusiones leo, eres un hombre.. - se repetía mientras respiraba en el ritmo que lo calmaba, tanto así que dejo pasar mas minutos por si el resultado no estaba listo, se levanto tomo la prueba y fue a la sala.

Al sentarse en el sofá y mirar la prueba, sus ojos se agrandaron al ver el resultado una y otra vez, la dejo en la mesa junto a la computadora portátil. se acostó en su caparazón mientras trato en todo lo posible para calmarse.

Leonardo: Agarro de nuevo la prueba de embarazo - No.. puede ser... estoy.... embarazado.. - se dijo al ver de nuevo la prueba positiva - ¿Tengo un bebe en.. mi interior? - miro a su plano plastron/estomago - ¿Como puede ser posible, soy un macho, no tengo nada de una mujer? - la punzada volvió pero mas fuerte justo en a parte cubierta de las cintas de la cintura.

Sus manos fueron a quitar las cintas blancas con mucho cuidado, al revelar el área que estaba cubierta estaba un poco asustado como curioso, se miraba mientras inconscientemente coloco una mano cuidadosamente en donde estaba la punzada.

Leonardo: Se comenzó a calmar el y la punzada, que ahora era el bebe.. su bebe y el de raph - Tu padre y yo... no creímos que pudiéramos tener nuestros propios bebes.. - sus lagrimas comenzaron de salir de sus ojos empapando su bandana azul - Tu eres un milagro para ambos, ¿como se lo diré a tu padre? - mientras acariciaba con su mano su vientre, detuvo su mano cuando un pensamiento lo lleno de miedo y horror - Estas en peligro... en grave peligro.. - se dijo y se levanto.

Arreglo el departamento de la reportera, se llevo los bocadillos para mas tarde, para el y el bebe, tomo unas notas rápidas sobre los primeros tres meses y como cuidarse por el bebe, . Ya arreglado todo y las notas listas y guardadas, salio por la ventana bajando con cuidado al callejón mas cercano para levantar la tapa de la alcantarilla.

Leonardo: Mientras bajaba - Bien, tu aun eres muy pequeño.. pero habrá que decirle a tu padre, para que no se altere como el es...... dentro de unas dos semanas.. - hablo consigo mismo y el bebe, pero se miro al vientre - Pero tu te esconderás un tiempo, se que no te gusta la cinta.. pero tendrás que esperar que estés seguro - le dijo, mientras sacaba la cinta y se la amarraba en donde la tenia antes - Solo sera un tiempo.. bebe - camino hacia la guarida.

Nunca se le paso por la mente en hacerle daño o no quererlo, el no tenia la culpa de lo que hizo el y raph por amarse, de haberlo ¨hecho¨, mientras el y raph estuvieran no le dejarían hacerle daño.

CONTINUARA...

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huele a nuevo... - llega un pico zapato - hola..  
> Pico zapato: que se viene desmadre dice :v


	15. Capitulo 15: Raphael... Estoy embarazado...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suena cliché como toda madre latina pero oye... ellos son únicos en su especie.. - le pican - auuu...  
>  TMNT PNK: somos únicos :v  
>  No no no, ustedes lo son al obtener cierta parte de los recuerdos e usar como urna el canon de los verdaderos... pero bueno..  
>  Disfruten...

\- 16 de Abril del 2017 -

Leonardo no podía estar mas feliz por el pequeño bebe creciente lentamente en su vientre, aunque no estaba seguro cuanto tiempo estaría en su cuerpo se trato de cuidar lo mas posible para protegerlo, por bueno.. siendo el y raph unas tortugas mutantes con adn humano, aunque el no le contó nada a raph todavía sobre el bebe; y por la seguridad del mismo no podía tener sexo con raph.

Pero a leo ya no le molestaban tanto los síntomas después de conocer quien los provocaba, aunque los escondió de todos para no poner al descubierto a la pequeña tortuga, como lo pudo lograr bueno:

*Primero: el cansancio y el sueño al tomar siestas cuando debería estar meditando en su habitación o cuando tenia oportunidad después de comer, se aseguraba que fuera en un lugar donde no lo molestaran.

*Segundo: El hambre insaciable o los antojos \versus/ La falta de apetito o repugnancia a ciertos alimentos, aunque no siempre la podía controlar o los antojos a cualquier tipo carne debían se saciados por el pobre pequeño que se aseguraría que se arrepintiera de no darle lo que quería o cuando no quiere cierto alimento hasta cuando leo se veía obligado a comer.

*Tercero: Los mareos y vómitos, que eran menos mientras mas tuviera una rutina para comer, a veces en la mañana se paraba mareado y vomitaba, no era tan regular.

*Cuarto: Los cambios de humor, siendo cariñoso y un poco juguetón con makey, amoroso y romántico con raph, serio y cariñoso con donnie, con sus amigos humanos una especie de la fusión de las emociones de makey y donnie; pero con el sensei splinter era algo en particular, serio, frió e inexpresivo.

*Quinto y no menos importante la forma en como el bebe le recordaba a su ¨madre¨ que el estaba allí y estaba bien, aveces era que leo no entendía los mensajes, pero todavía el era muy pequeño para comprender.

*Sexto: lograr los entrenamientos eran un problema cuando eran intensos o duraban largas horas, por que se cansaba mas, aunque el podría dejar de entrenar un día .

En estos días estuvo ¨empacando¨ para emergencia como acordó con raph, ahora con su familia pisando les los talones o el caparazón cada vez mas, no dejando los salir ni estar tan solos en las guarida sin mencionar que aun con la orden de leo no pueden quitarse tan fácil a los menores de su caparazón.

Mientras estaba en su habitación meditando sobre como le dirá a raphael sobre el bebe, ya casi eran las dos semanas y aun no podía verse hablando con raph para decirle sin alterarlo o que no lo quisiera mas a el o a la pequeña tortuga, necesitaba que raph estuviera con el. Sin mencionar sobre su familia como no solo reaccionara a su relación con su propio hermano y ahora un bebe de esta ¨unión¨, solo pensar la forma en que el sensei le rechazara a ambos y obligarlo a.. no se permitió pensar mas sobre lo que le podría pasar a los tres.

Leonardo: Acariciando el pequeño bulto que solo se veía con mucha atención - Se que tu padre no nos dejaría, pero a veces es un poco testarudo - le dijo mientras se levantaba y buscaba la cinta que usaba en sus caderas -( Se que no te gusta estar tan ¨amarrado¨, pero aun no puedes estar mostrándote a todos por tu seguridad )- pensó mientras se amarraba la cinta en sus caderas antes de salir de su habitación para entrenar un poco.

\- Con raphael, en el medio tubo/zona de ejercitarse -

Por mas que el quería creer en las palabras del azul, no podía por que no es que no confiara en el, el sabia que el de azul estaba escondiendo su ¨enfermedad¨ para no preocupar a nadie incluido a el, sus instintos le decían que ocultaba algo. Solo lo preocupaba mas y lo hacia enojar por no saber que tenia o ayudarlo, su única salida a su enojo era el saco de boxeo, levantar las pesas o entrenar por largas horas y los besos de leo, que solo era eso lo que le podía dar; no han tenido mas sexo desde hace dos semanas.

Las cosas con los demás habitantes de las alcantarillas estaba algo tensas por decirlo de una forma mas técnica, No podían estar solos ni en la superficie o en las alcantarillas, como regla puesta por splinter si dos hermanos se quedaban en una de las habitaciones seria con la puerta abierta y solo una cortina para que tuvieran ¨privacidad¨. No solo conforme con eso, el sensei obligo a leonardo a llevar quiera el o no a sus hermanos donatello y michelangelo a donde el fuera, que ninguno de los cuatro podía estar solo por su seguridad por que eran los cuatro o nada de patrullaje en la superficie ni en ninguna otra parte.

En estos momentos el se encontraba levantando las pesas en el medio tubo para poder ¨mantenerse relajado¨ ante los demás, las pesas eran mas pesadas de lo que normalmente hacia cuando no estaba en la relación con leo. Solo los pensamientos sobre leo y lo que pudiera tener lo dejaban.. impotente. Dejo las pesas en su soporte para sentarse a descansar y quitarse el sudor de su rostro, decidió que hablaría de verdad con el cuando tuviera la ocasión.

Raphael: Viendo hacia abajo de donde estaba leo en la plataforma del dojo haciendo unas piruetas con sus katanas -( Se esta exigiendo demasiado )- pensó - Se debe de sentir muy bien - dijo en murmureos para el -( Hablare con el ahora mismo )- bajo de un salto al suelo, para buscar a su hermano de azul y asegurarse que no estuvieran cerca el de bandana morada y naranja.

\- En el área del dojo -

Leo no se percato de la presencia que lo miraba fijamente y que se acercaba rápidamente, pero continuo con lo suyo, sabia sin tener que voltear hacia quien lo miraba, solo espero a que el comenzara la ¨conversación¨.

Raphael: Cruzado de brazos - ¿Como te sientes ,he sin miedo? - cerca de la plataforma esperando la respuesta del líder.

Leonardo: Guardando sus katanas para no hacerle daño a raph - Estoy bien, ¿como estas tu, raph? - le pregunta al de rojo.

Raphael: Subiendo a la plataforma con leo y lo tomo de las caderas - No comencemos una pelea ninguno de los dos, vamos a hablar un rato afuera, ¿vamos leo? - mientras intentaba besarle.

Leonardo: Suspirando - Bien, que sea mientras lo mas rápido sera mejor para ambos - dijo mientras apagaba el walkitokie y su teléfono.

Raphael: Asintiendo y haciendo lo mismo que leo - Vamos no perdamos tiempo - animo al de azul mientras lo jalaba del brazo hacia la salida de la guarida.

Ambos lograron salir sin que nadie los viera mientras se dirigieron a la superficie para pasar el rato aun era de día, si, pero encontraron lugares que eran perfectos para ocultarse mientras estaban en lo suyo; y no, no era la guarida/nido de amor, sino ciertos puntos que estaban cerca de la guarida pero era demasiado difícil de alcanzar sin experiencia.

Subieron hacia uno de esos pequeños lugares de pasar el rato, como era ni muy pequeño para estar el uno encima del otro, ni muy grande para que escaparan tan rapido o estar expuestos, para las dos tortugas, estos se acomodaron para darse un espacio; o eso lo trato de poner leo ya que raph tenia otros planes. Esta vez leo le diría sobre la verdad, era su oportunidad.

Leonardo: Se separo un poco de raph de el - Raph.. tengo que contarte algo.. es importante.. - trato de llamar la atención del rojo para esto.

Raphael: Lo mira a los ojos - ¡Dime te escucho! - le dijo con voz ronca de emoción en su voz, mientras le daba espacio al de azul.

Leonardo: Ahora nervioso por lo que diría - Este tiempo contigo ademas de ser maravilloso todo lo que me enseñaste y aprendimos, me a hecho tener mas compresión de mis sentimientos como de los demás.. y ahora que estamos ¨comprometidos¨.. - su voz se entre corto con cada palabra y las lagrimas caían de sus ojos, callo un momento para recuperarse.

Raphael: Le limpia las lagrimas por el cambio repentino de las emociones de leo - Si, no tienes idea de cuanto he disfrutado y atesorare cada momento contigo leo.. ¿pero solo me dirás eso?, sabes que no dudo de ti pero quiero que seas sincero conmigo.. - le dijo en tono serio.

Leonardo: Trato de calmarse - ¿Sabes que ¨me he sentido mal¨ en estos días..?, ¿verdad? - le pregunta y recibe una repuesta afirmativa de raph - Bueno raph, yo.. - fue interrumpido por raph.

Raphael: Lo toma de los hombros - ¡¿Estas enfermo, es incurable y donnie apenas te lo ha dicho por que no encuentra la cura?!, ¡¿el sensei se entero y te obligo a terminar conmigo para no separarnos?!, ¡¿o ya no te gusta que estemos juntos, que debo cambiar o/y encontraste a alguien mas para cambiarme, quien demonios es para partirlo hasta su madre?!, ¿sabes que hueles diferente? - le dijo por su exagerada imaginación por lo que fuera que pasara con el de azul.

Leonardo: Le da una cachetada - ¡No exageres raph!, cálmate de una buena vez yo solo te quiero a ti.. pero..... - respiro hondo.

Raphael: Se calma sobándose la mejilla - Dime - aunque no lo quisiera mostrar estaba asustado de leo.

Leonardo: Mira a raph -( ¡Es ahora o nunca dile! )- se dijo en su mente, tomando aire y serio - Raphael... Estoy embarazado - le dijo con voz firme y lo mas serio posible.

Raphael: Lo mira y se ríe - Que buena broma, es muy graciosa - ve que leo no se ríe con el, su expresión cambia a una seria - ¡¡Hablas en serio!!, ¿¡¡estas seguro y tienes pruebas!!? - se comenzó a exaltar.

Leonardo: Asiente - Aquí tengo una prueba de embarazo raph, ¡estoy embarazado, espero un bebe! - le da la prueba emocionado que se hizo hace dos semanas.

Raphael: La mira, viendo que decía positivo - Sabes que los hombres no se pueden embarazar, tu mismo lo buscaste y sales con esto ahora.. - se levanta y tira la prueba hacia la pared rompiéndola, hace que leo se asuste y se levante - ¡Me estas mintiendo leonardo, dime la verdad! - apretando sus manos en puños.

Leonardo: Retrocedía con cada paso de raph, pero llego al borde del escondite - ¡Es nuestro hijo raph!, ¡tu me dijiste que querías un bebe raph! - le grito a la tortuga de rojo mientras trato de ponerse en ventaja - ¡Por algo lo tengo adentro de mi! - trato de mantenerse lo mas firme posible cuando estaba frente a frente de raph.

Raphael: Manteniendo su cabeza a solo centímetros de leo, sus ojos brillaban de una forma nada normal - Pues sácate eso lo mas rápido que puedas o no seguiremos en esta ¨relación¨ por mas tiempo - le dijo a leo sin ninguna expresión o emoción en su voz.

Leonardo: Negando con su cabeza, mientras sus manos protegían su vientre cubierto por la cinta - No sigamos mas entonces... - le dijo de igual forma que el de rojo su corazón se apretaba por las duras y dolorosas palabras, el color de sus ojos se apagaban - No le haré daño, no me lo sacare como tu dices y lo tendré solo como mio.. no permitiré que nadie le haga nada, es mi bebe.. - sus lagrimas salían empapando sus ojos.

Rápidamente una de sus manos fue a buscar en el bolso de sus kunais, lo saco y lo tiro contra el suelo, era una bomba de humo que inundo de este el pequeño lugar dejando a la tortuga de rojo desorientado. Dando le a leo suficiente tiempo para escapar corriendo hacia el lugar mas cercano y seguro la guarida.

\- En la guarida -

El sensei splinter estaba esperando la llegada de los dos mayores, donatello y michelangelo buscaron en toda la guarida a las dos tortugas de bandana azul y roja pero no consiguieron ni pistas, pero el sonido de pasos rápidos llamo la atención de todos los presentes.

Sensei splinter, Donatello y Michelangelo: Vieron entrar a leonardo corriendo y.. llorando - ¡¡Leonardo!! - dijeron los tres, pero el de azul no los escucho y se encerró en su habitación.

Michelangelo: Tratando de hacer que leo abriera la puerta - ¡Leo puedo hablar contigo, solo tomara un momento! - tocando la puerta de metal pero sin respuestas.

Donatello: Tocando como makey - ¡¿Leo, te encuentras bien, solo queremos hablar contigo?! - le pregunto al líder.

\- En la habitación del líder azul -

Leonardo: Dando un golpe a la puerta con su puño - ¡¡¡Déjenme por una vez solo maldita sea!!! - le respondió a los dos con lagrimas en los ojos, el arrebato emociones lo tenían fuera de si y temblando como consecuencia al propio miedo que se tenia, se sentó con su caparazón pegado a la puerta mientras abrazaba sus piernas mientras se dejaba llorar.

\- Afuera de esta -

Los tres presentes se quedaron sorprendidos por la reacción del azul a sus preguntas, el sensei splinter sintió que algo andaba mal con el líder por su reacción e comportamiento para nada de el titulo y que el rebelde tendría que dar unas explicaciones le guste o no.

El sensei splinter mando a donatello y michelangelo a hacer su rutina diaria, que el se encargaría de leonardo y de raphael a partir de ahora. Trato de hablar con el de azul unas cuantas veces pero ninguna repuestas de este, por lo que le dijo que si necesitaba hablar con alguien para un consejo que estaría en su habitación.

\- Adentro de la habitación -

Escucho todo pero estaba preocupado ahora por el bebe, había corrido todo el camino tan rápido y sin pensar que se olvido completamente de el pequeño, este le recordó a su ¨madre¨ de la mejor forma que este conocía; el dolor de la punzada era dolor pero no era lo mismo lo que sentía en lo profundo de su pecho. Estaba acostado en su cama tratando de calmar al bebe mientras se acariciaba el vientre pidiendo disculpas a al pequeño.

Leonardo: Llorando sus ojos estaban apagados - Lo siento... - decía todo el tiempo - Sabia que tu padre reaccionaria así pero.. que te hiciera daño, no lo permitiré ni el ni nadie... - se empezó a calmar el mismo -( Nos tendremos que ir cuando los demás se enteren de ti... raph te podría hacer daño o el sensei.. )- su pecho se lleno de dolor - Te protegeré mi pequeño.. - le dijo al sentir desaparecer la punzada.

CONTINUARA...

\----------------------------------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero les guste lo que tengo para ofrecer...


	16. Capitulo 16: Distanciados, Dejados o Un Tiempo para Pensar... Reflexiones..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un poco de momento depresivo, pues sip.. a veces cuando alguien se toma su tiempo.. tiende a deprimirse y si conocen, vayan a animar a esa persona importante.. reflexiones...

Ninguno de los dos se vio cara a cara desde ese día...

\- 4 de Mayo del 2017, por parte de leonardo -

El líder sin miedo, líder de azul y ahora ¨madre soltero¨, estaba bien ya tenia un mes de embarazo y el pequeño no le daba tanto que hacer.. todavía, hasta que el naciera de eso estaba seguro leo; su cuerpo mostró pocos cambios con este primer mes, el vomito/mareo desparecieron. Cada vez que pensaba en raphael el dolor en el pecho y el miedo que tenia regresaba, o estar en verdad en una misma habitación con el a solas o acompañado se ponía ansioso; solo bastaba que el de rojo lo mirara por unos segundos y leo ya estaría incomodo, en algunas noches se sentía inseguro como si le faltara algo. Lloraba por sentirse traicionado por quien mas amaba y confiaba.

Una rutina todas las mañanas temprano para comenzar el día, hacer su propio desayuno era lo primero siempre podría comer algo mas de carne pero no tomaría te por tener cafeína, luego un buen baño caliente para calentarse un poco y luego vestirse, regresaría a su habitación para dejar desayunar a donnie, makey y raphael. Luego su ¨tortura¨.. el entrenamiento, no tenia problema si fuera solo con makey y donnie... pero con raphael, ni con splinter se sentía seguro, por cuando no aguantaba se disculpaba con el sensei y se retiraba a su habitación; el hablo con el sensei sobre que tuvo unas diferencias con raphael y que recuperaría el entrenamiento con horas extras, incluso meditación.

\--- Por su parte con raphael ---

Con el rebelde del equipo, el cabeza caliente malhumorado y el ¨otro padre¨ de la bendición en el interior de leo, no podía comprender como es que leo un ¨hombre¨ pudo ¨embarazarse¨, sabia que leo no se atrevería a sacarse ¨eso¨ de su interior; le era difícil llamarlo un bebe y ver como leo era protector, sacrificando su relación por la vida del pequeño, su reacción fue... por miedo a ser..... padre. Observar a leo su aun amor, era un pasatiempo/caza para ver el crecimiento del bebe a pesar de aun no entender, sabia que leo no le gustaba estar a su alrededor ahora por las cosas horribles que el dijo y como actuó/trato al ser inocente.

Por el momento solo espero a que leo viniera a el, nunca vino, y eso le causo dolor mas en cada entrenamiento desde ese día, leo huyendo de el.. el peor, único y verdadero monstruo de todo. Trato de acercarse y hablar durante las noches, pero solo asustaría al de azul que dormía desde ese día con la puerta de su habitación con seguro. Dejo de intentar hace una semana al leer un poco sobre que las emociones negativas afectaban a los bebes, no quería que se enfermara y con eso a leo.

El sensei splinter lo obligo a hacer hashi el día que llego se emborracho tanto, pero aun era inteligente y estaba aun en ¨shock¨ con la noticia de leo pero no le dijo nada sobre la noticia, incluso peleo contra la rata ninja para que lo dejara en paz, sus ojos aun estaban brillando anormal como le dijo donatello cuando lo curaba de las heridas por la confortación, michelangelo lo observo a una distancia segura por miedo y solo se acercaba cuando el de rojo quería compañía.

\--- Con leonardo ---

El amor que aun siente por el de bandana roja aun era fuerte y estaba presente, no tuvo la fortaleza de deshacerse de el collar o la bufanda, nada es de color de rosa dice el refrán y como en estos ¨momentos¨ no se puede hacer marcha atras, la situación los hizo mantenerse distanciado, dejados tal vez o solo tomaran un tiempo para pensar bien las cosas. Pero el admitía que estaba.. deprimido, si le pudiera decir a donnie el le diría: _¨Estas deprimido, eso no es muy bueno para ninguno de los dos (si le pudiera decir sobre el bebe)¨_, michelangelo lo intentaría animar de las mil y un formas posibles, solo los sueños podían quitarle un poco el dolor en su pecho; aun así necesitaba a raphael su amante.

Quería hablar con raph pero cuando lograba estar frente a el, raph estaba enojado por algo y sentía que siempre era el. Aun podía oler su olor único y su almizcle, al revisar la ropa interior sucia de raph en la lavandería de la guarida, para complacerse un poco lo tomaba ¨prestado¨ y aparecía por arte de magia al otro día ya limpio; como sucedía de igual manera con la ropa interior de el. Aveces no podía dormir durante algunas o toda lo noche... raph lo estaba velando mientras se masturbaba, leo estaba un poco ¨perturbado¨ cuando el mismo lo escucho.

Odio dejarse convencer por raph en pasar le fotos subidas de tono de el en poses y un poco ¨desnudo/excitado¨, ciertas noches cuando quería descansar tranquilamente de un día completo sin huir de el en el entrenamiento o el patrullaje, al de rojo tenia la idea de hacerse el cariñoso; el tuvo ideas de cortar le las cositas entre sus piernas, pero se recordaba que lo necesitaba para tener otro bebe en el futuro.

\--- Con raphael ---

No podía demostrarle a leo que el era dependiente del azul, su reserva de ropa interior y de fotos necesitaba una renovación lo mas rápido posible.. en su mente se repetía tres voces la de raph enamorado y amoroso, la otra voz, el cargo de conciencia que le dictaba que se disculpara y su lado malvado que se vuelve grande cuando no puede comprender o no quiere obedecer.. lo que sucedió ese día. 

Medito lo mas posible no solo con tratar con lo físico, la mente, su espíritu y debía usar el corazón sobre todo........ recordó a leo que dijo que quería bebes y el respondió que el también quería... las cosas que le dijo a leo y al inocente lo hizo estremecerse, su oportunidad con tener una familia de verdad con leo.. debía de arreglarlo todo, pedirle disculpas a leo y bebe, podría llegar a restablecer su relación con el o leo lo rechazaba estar allí para ver a la tortuga bebe..; si leo necesitaba ayuda con otro bebe estaba a la orden.

Raphael: Dejo sus pesas mientras recuperaba el aliento - Aunque no me perdone.. debo de hacerlo no quiero que ninguno de los dos se lastimen, al único que merece que lo maten soy yo y nadie mas.. - murmuro para el, salio del medio tubo buscando con la mirada al de azul -( ¿Donde estará a hora? )- lo busco.

\-- Con leonardo --

La guarida ya no era un lugar seguro o eso era lo que el sentía en estos momentos, una idea le llego a la mente, por lo que no necesitaría muchas cosas para escapar de la guarida e llegar a su objetivo, solo tenia que esperar a que los demás se descuidaran... pero el sonido de golpes en la puerta lo sacaron de sus pensamientos.

Leonardo: Busca arreglarse la cinta en su cintura - ¿Quien es? - pregunta antes de abrir.

¿¿??: Suspirando - Soy.. raphael, solo quiero hablar.. - le dijo desde afuera.

Leonardo: Suspira - ¿De que diablos quieres hablar? - le pregunta al de rojo sin abrir la puerta, pegándose a esta para escuchar lo que tuviera que decir.

Raphael: Coloca su mano en la puerta, pero sus palabras no salían tan fácil - Perdóname.. por todo... lo que dije.. - sonó como si fuera un robot, pero era la decisión de palabras mas rápida que el tomo - Solo quiero saber... si los dos están bien... - dijo lo suficientemente alto para que leo escuchara pero lo suficientemente bajo para que cierta rata metiche no husmeara en la vida de ellos.

Leonardo: En su pecho y corazón desapareció el ¨dolor/vació¨ que las situaciones externas habían ocasionado, las palabras de raph aceleraron su pulso mientras temblaba, sus ojos regresaban a su color normal o mas brillante que nunca - Dame tiempo para pensar raph, solo dame eso y te daré una repuesta cuando este listo... - le dijo mientras su mano en su vientre para sentir al bebe.

Raphael: Aun sin alejarse de la puerta - Quisiera verlo - dijo firme.

Leonardo: Se queda aun en la puerta sin abrir - ¿Por que estas insistente?, ¿y ahora verlo? - le pregunta sarcásticamente - Te pondré una pequeña prueba.. mantente atento en todo momento y si aun confías en mi, como yo aun lo hago contigo.. - le dijo para quitarse de la puerta pero espero.

Raphael: Coloca su mano en a puerta - Sabes que aun confió en ti - le dijo - Y que no podre cambiar el pasado, mis acciones y palabras solo me hacen un monstruo incluso ante mi mismo, pero quiero remendar mi error, que seamos una familia.. - se alejo al pronunciar estas palabras mientras unas lagrimas se le salían -( Estoy preparado para lo que quieras )- se dijo así mismo.

Leonardo: Las lagrimas salían de sus ojos -( Por mas que lo ame con todo mi corazón, me tendrá que demostrar que si le importamos y que nos pueda encontrar.. )- se trato de calmar para comenzar su plan/prueba.

Si salia bien podría quedarse con raph y el bebe hasta que le dijeran a su familia sobre este ultimo con la relación si eran o no rechazados , pero sino.. tendrá que alejarse lo suficiente hasta que el bebe sea lo suficiente grande y fuerte para defenderse; uno sonaba como un sueño/pesadilla por el riesgo que conlleva para la felicidad de ambas partes y el otro una elección instintiva de supervivencia.

\- Esa misma noche, eran las 11:30 -

Todos acostados desde temprano ya que no han habido tanto problemas con los criminales, era perfecto para salir un rato a respirar aire fresco, dejo una nota por si alguien entraba a su habitación y el no había llegado. Salio de la guarida pasando por la cocina por un bocadillo para el camino, salio caminando de la guarida hasta la tapa de la alcantarilla que le llamo mas la atención.

Al subir la superficie el clima frió y las luces brillantes de la ciudad lo impresionaron, subió hasta un edificio alto para ver mejor la ciudad antes de cualquier cosa teniendo cuidado cuando subió el solo. La vista era hermosa, se quedo un rato observándola hasta que.. achuuu!!, se abra resfriado el mismo por el clima.

Bajo y corrió un rato por los edificios antes de regresar o eso pensó, al observar soldados del pie en un edificio con rehenes mientras otros cargaban algunas cosas en unos camiones, se dirigió hasta allá para investigar. Eran unos pocos contaba por lo mínimo unos 15 soldados, fue a detenerlos antes de que hicieran otra cosa.

Los soldados que cargaban el camión sin prestar atención a su alrededor escucharon un fuerte ruido de la parte de arriba del camión, alarmados todos fueron a investigar encontrándose mirando a una tortuga de bandana azul y sus dos katanas.

Soldado 1: Señalando a leonardo - ¡¡Atrapen lo el sensei destructor lo necesita!! - grito y todos los soldados trataron de atrapar a la tortuga de azul.

Leonardo: Cubriendo sus ojos con la membrana protectora - ¡Eso es una mala idea se los advierto! - le aviso a los soldados que estaban a su alrededor - ¡Dejen libre a los rehenes, rindan se y los dejare regresar a sus hogares completos! - les propuso pero como no vio ¨movimiento¨ por parte de estos en cuanto a su proposición.

\- 30 Minutos después -

Los soldados amontonados y amarrados, unos cocientes y otros inconscientes para solo tener que buscarlos en el lugar, leo envió un mensaje a casey para que fuera con la jefa vicent a buscar a los soldados y a liberar a los rehenes.

Estaba mirando hacia el edificio cuando la picazón en su pierna lo hizo revisarse, estaba sangrando por una pequeña herida, no era tan grave pero trato de detener la poca sangre que salia de ella. Su escamosa piel sintió lo que eran gotas de agua fría, estaba lloviendo.. necesitaba refugio rápido, el escondite estaba cerca podría llegar y esperar que pasara la lluvia.

Pero esta era tan fuerte y con vientos gélidos, su ropa estaba toda empapada y su cuerpo temblaba, su pierna herida dolía por lo rápido que corría, aun así la fuerte lluvia lo termino bañando lo completamente, las únicas manera de comunicarse con sus hermanos estaban mojados, los estornudos ocasionales le dijeron que se había resfriado.

Abrió la ventana y se adentro se quito sus sandalias, se acostó y arropo con las mantas en busca del calor que necesitaba pero no había suficiente solo había frió, mantuvo sus katanas cerca por si debía de defenderse, el sueño le termino ganando gracias al olor y almizcle del de rojo en todo el lugar..

Leonardo: Su respiración se volvió un poco acelerada - Raph... - dijo medio dormido medio despierto.

CONTINUARA...

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aveces que alguien se tome su tiempo es un poco mal de lo que se imaginan, bien hay quienes se animan pero... otros tienden a atacarse a así misma con un sin fin de pensamientos que encuentran mas favorable el desaparecer... si conoces a alguien.. trata de ayudar como puedas..
> 
> Y lo se por experiencia que es muy perjudicial estos sentimientos.. tanto para la madre como para el bebe..


	17. Capitulo 17: ¿¡Desaparecido, donde estas!? y Encontrado, Perdonadme y Enfermo

Raphael se despertó 2:00 am era temprano de manera extraña, demasiado estrés, ansioso o asustado, en pánico y molesto, agresivo o preocupado, no sabia por que razón pero se que do despierto lo que quedaba de noche, no escucho los pasos de leo cuando el se dirigía a desayunar eso quería decir que tal vez comería con ellos; era extraño por que podía oler que estuvo aquí. No apareció cuando salio por la rutina, le pregunto a donatello y michelangelo y ninguno sabia nada; espero unos 40 minutos y nada, ni el te del sensei splinter estaba hecho. Donatello les informo sobre el mal clima que podría durar horas.

A los tres luego que sensei splinter apareció y le preguntaron este respondió que solo lo vio antes de dormir no desde esta mañana, en el entrenamiento preocupo a todos los presentes; el resto de día no se vio nada de leo. Tanto así que el sensei splinter mando a donatello a abrir la puerta de su habitación.

Donatello: Con sus herramientas - No puede ser que el seguro este tan pasado - mientras trataba de abrir la puerta.

Raphael: Cruzado de brazos impaciente por saber de leo, no respondía ni sus mensajes -( Vamos genio, me voy a morir si sigo esperando para ver a leonardo )- apretando los dientes - ¡Si no fueras una tortuga te diría que te tardas como una! - mientras estaba detrás de donnie.

Donatello: Dejando sus cosas para enfrentar al de rojo, ya lo tenia hasta la madre -¡Por que no nos ilustra el gran genio de rojo con su talento - le dio el paso al de rojo para que intentara abrirla.

Raphael: Pasando al frente, para abrir la puerta con una patada - ¡Mira que fácil es! - le dijo mientras tomaba impulso.

Michelangelo: Viendo curioso la puerta cuando ve a raph y a donnie discutiendo - ¡Chicos la puerta esta abierta! - era tarde la patada de raph termino de abrir la puerta que choco contra la pared fuertemente, dejando al descubierto la habitación del azul a oscuras.

El sensei splinter camino hacia adentro de la habitación a oscuras para buscar a su hijo mayor, los tres hermanos se quedaron mirando al sensei que iba hacia un leo durmiente en la cama, se acercaron mas a la cama, el sensei tomo un extremo de la manta que lo cubría, lo jalo mostrando un montón de cojines en forma de leo; encendieron la luz para ver mejor.

Sensei splinter: Acariciando su barba con los ojos cerrados mientras pensaba -( ¿Pesaba que estos dos estaban afuera, pero solo uno esta y el otro no..? )- abrió los ojos mientras se volteaba hacia los tres restantes - Busquen a su hermano y tráiganlo aquí, no regresen hasta dar con el, raphael.. estas a cargo de la misión de búsqueda y rescate.. - mientras en su mente -( Este hijo de su tortuga madre ya me tiene hasta la madre... le daré una lección, que nunca olvidara aunque me duela hacerlo )- pensó mientras salia de la habitación de su hijo de azul.

Donatello busco rastros de calor en la habitación un estimado de cuando pudo dejarla, mientras makey revisaba los viejos y polvorosos libros de su hermano en busca de pistas, mientras raph se quedaba recostado contra la puerta esperando a los otros dos; aun se sentía ansioso y preocupado por leo.. solo necesitaba ver a leonardo y saber que los dos están a salvos.

Donatello: Quitándose su equipo y colocándose correctamente los anteojos - Los rastros de calor me indican que solo estuvo ayer en la noche luego salio.. - mientras salia volviendo se los aponer - Hacia afuera de la guarida.. dudo en salir o solo espero a que nos durmiéramos para salir, es sospechoso en cierta forma.. pero solo es una hipótesis - les dijo a sus hermanos.

Michelangel: Dejando de buscar en los libros de leonardo - Aquí no hay ninguna pista, chicos - se paro a lado de donnie - ¿Ahora que hacemos? - le pregunta a los dos mayores.

El aroma un poco cambiado de leonardo se encontraba demasiado concentrado en la habitación que estaba a obscuras en la presencia del de azul, camino oliendo el lugar sintiendo una paz que quería sentir siempre cuando estaba con el de azul que ahora estaba ¨desaparecido¨. Busco en el único lugar que leonardo estaba seguro que revisaría.. su cofre de dibujos, encontró la nota que leo le dejo y la leyó: ¨Raph, encontrarnos en la superficie donde acordamos todo y digo todo, estaremos en el lugar menos esperado por ti pero que siempre hemos estado, donde pertenecemos.. no trates de llevarnos a los limites... te matare de ser preciso...¨; la leyó dos veces mas para que no se le olvidara.

Raphael: Suspiro - Quieres que te encuentre te encontrare sin miedo y a ti pequeño... - aun no se acostumbraba hablar sobre el bebe.. -( Con este clima y el se le ocurre salir podría..., por suerte no le dio por dejar sus katanas )- su corazón se detuvo mientras un gruñido salia de su pecho - Leo y el bebe están en peligro - trato de calmarse, guardo la nota en el bolsillo de su pantalones cortos y salio de la habitación del azul, busco a los dos menores - ¿Encontraron algo? - les pregunto.

Michelangelo: Levantando los brazos en victoria - ¡Encontramos algo!, hablo con casey hace unas horas.. - le dijo al de rojo.

Donatello: Mientras buscaba en las cámaras de seguridad para evitar errores - Si.. mando un mensaje a casey, hablamos hace un momento con el y efectivamente leo le envió un mensaje con coordenadas sobre un grupo del clan del pie, pero nunca lo encontró o lo vio, debió ser por la lluvia inesperada.. podría estar herido.. - le dijo al de rojo mientras lo miraba - Ahora dinos ¨líder de rojo¨ que hacemos - le pregunta a raph.

Michelangelo: Mirando fijamente al de rojo - Nuevo apodo para raphie.. ahu - sobándose por el golpe de su hermano de rojo - ¡Dictador!.. eres peor que.. - mientras recibía el asentimiento de donnie - ¡Eres peor que leo! - lo señala con su dedo.

Raphael: Lo mira un poco molesto pero trato de no hacerle nada por su ayuda - Cuando encontremos a leo te arrepentirás de tus palabras - le dijo mientras gruñía al de naranja - ¿Bueno que sabemos hasta ahora del ¨objetivo¨? - le pregunta a los otros dos.

Donatello: Lo mira un poco extrañado por la forma tan formal que hablaba - Solo que atrapo el solo a los soldados.. por lo que veo - le dijo -( ¿Primero hace enojar a leo y ahora lo esta defendiendo?, ¿que se trae entre manos? )- se pregunto mantendría un ojo en el - Pero leonardo no responde a las llamadas ni mensajes - le informo.

Raphael: Guarda un momento de silencio pero entonces - Saldré a buscarlo yo solo - dijo a los dos menores.

Michelangelo: Lo mira asustado - ¡Pero sensei dijo que lo hiciéramos juntos! - le recordó a raph.

Donatello: Se levanta - En eso tiene razón makey, raph debemos ir contigo - le dijo al de rojo.

Raphael: Sacudiendo la cabeza - Leo podría estar herido... siento que le paso algo, no se mis instintos me dicen eso.. - Le explico con esas palabras - Necesito que te quedes aquí con makey para que tengan todo listo cuando lo traiga, no sabemos como esta y la tormenta es muy fuerte - miro a los ojos de los dos menores - Lo traeré.. y me disculpare con el por lo que paso, quédense aquí - le dijo mientras gesticulaba su orden a los otros dos mientras salia de la guarida, no sin antes hacer un gesto de que los vigilaba a los dos.

Donatello: Suspirando mientras se volvía a sentar - Estamos jodidos con esos dos - dijo en voz alta mientras se sobaba los ojos.

Michelangelo: Sentado en una silla a lado de donnie - ¿Y que podemos hacer si esos dos hacen lo que les de la regalada gana? - le dijo sonriendo - Pero aun tratan de evitar que nosotros hagamos lo que nos da la gana, es, ¿como le dices cuando es algo que no te dejan hacer pero ellos lo hace igual? - le pregunta a donnie.

Donatello: Lo mira - ¿Ironía? - le dijo.

Michelangelo: Lo abraza de la forma mas cariñosa - ¡Exacto! - le dijo mientras se sonrojaba sintiendo que el de morado le correspondía al abrazo -( ¿Esta emoción que sera? )- se pregunto en su mente.

Donatello: Deja de corresponder - Ya makey.. - le dijo para que lo soltara pero el de naranja no escucho - Vamos makey... - nada - Makey, es suficiente.. - le dio palmaditas en el hombro, makey lo dejo ir.

Michelangelo: Dándose cuenta de lo que le dijo donnie - ¡Lo siento! - mientras se sentaba a su lado para prestar mas atención, pero en su mente -( Abrace a donnie.. no me quiero alejar de el, ¿por que? )- se preguntaba en su cabeza.

Los dos obedecieron al de bandana roja, estaban a la espera de sus dos hermanos mayores, siguiendo la señal de rastreo de raph por la ciudad. Mientras los dos hacían o uno intentaba concentrarse lo mas posible en que su hermano no desapareciera del radar, el otro por aburrimiento trato de llamar la atención del de las gafas. La concentración de donnie fue para la basura por la insistencia de makey.

\- Raphael, superficie de new york -

Corrió aun si la fuerte lluvia lo zarandeaba y casi lo hacia caer cada vez que saltaba por las azoteas de los edificios, reviso todos los semis-escondites que tenían, hasta donde se confesaron la lluvia le recordó ese momento tan especial para el... se estaba acabando su paciencia y el pánico se hacia cargo.

Raphael: Respiro para mantener la calma - No dejes a leo.. no lo dejes.. dependen ambos de ti.. - se repetía en voz alta -( Usa tus instintos.. )- se calmo lentamente, pero algo aun le molestaba o era una voz.

/ Donatello: Comunicándose por el walkitokie - ¡Raph estas allí! - le dijo - Responde, que sucede, ¿por que no te mueves? - le pregunta mientras miraba fijamente a la pantalla - ¿Estas herido, raph? - le pregunta. \

Raphael: Encendiendo su lado de el radio - Se que me terminaras matando por lo que haré.. pero no tengo mas opción, ¿sabes? - le dijo al de bandana morada - Tengan listo todo para cuando regresemos es una orden - le dijo a sus hermanos.

/ Donatello: Trato de detener a raph - ¡No no no lo hagas raph! - pero no respondió el de rojo del otro lado. \

Raphael: Aun sintiendo se una sensación extraña, cerro los ojos - Vamos instintos.. hagan lo suyo.. - se animo en voz alta -( Encontrare a leo......... y a mi hijo... )- al abrirlos ojos salio corriendo y saltando atravesando todo lo que estuviera en su camino -( Están cerca... )- pensó mientras veía las conocidas publicidades, mientras olía el ambiente y un poco de olor de leo estaba muy poco pero estaba allí.

Entro por la ventana con cuidado a la obscura habitación, su ojos se adaptaron a la habitación rápidamente y su vista se dirigió a la forma sobre la cama, era leo pero no parecía que respiraba. Corrió y se agacho para comprobar que respiraba... estaba respirando pero muy forzado.

Raphael: Trato de despertarlo sabiendo lo peligroso que era - Leonardo.. leo - le llamo vio su rostro un poco sonrojado - Despierta - le dijo mientras tomaba su mano.

Leonardo: Abriendo un poco sus ojos, no podía saber quien era hasta que el que lo despertó se acerco su cara - Eres tu.. - su mano sostenida por raph pero la otra estaba cubierta por la manta - ¿Que haces aquí? - su voz sonaba ronca o ahogada ademas de raro, acompañada de una expresión fría - ¿Vienes a deshacerte de nosotros? - saco una de sus katanas de debajo de la manta.

Raphael se echo hacia atrás al tiempo suficiente para evitar el rápido movimiento de la katana de leo, para alejarlo de el para poder levantarse y su mirada sin emociones, tomo la otra katana en su mano libre. Mientras se acercaba a raph, que estaba en shock por el reaccionar de el azul.

Raphael: Poniéndose a la defensiva - Leo, no te haré daño te lo prometo - mientras mantenía sus manos donde leo las pudiera ver - No te lastimare ni a ti ni al bebe - se arrodillo ante leo, mientras quitaba de sus fundas los sais y los dejaba ante los pies de leo - Perdóname.. - le dijo.

Leonardo: Lo mira frió - ¡No te creo! - lo patea, dejándolo en su caparazón, coloco uno de sus pies en el plastron de el dueño de los sais y una sus katana lo señalo en medio de sus ojos - No con todas las palabras que me has dicho.. - le dijo.

Raphael: Lo mira a los ojos y su mirada baja hasta el vientre un poco afuera - No los lastimare.. a ninguno de los dos.. - le dijo mientras trato de moverse un poco.

Leonardo: Su nariz se movía como si olfateara algo - No puedo creerte.. - levanta la katana que estaba enfrente de el rostro de raph -( Tengo tanto frió.. )- pensó sus ojos se fijaron en los de raph.

Raphael: Lo mira a los ojos - Hazlo, aun te amo... - mientras cerraba los ojos a la espera del ataque que acabaría con el, pero luego de unos minutos no sintió nada - ¿Que pasa leo? - le pregunta, mientras se sienta; ya no tenia el pie de leo en su plastron.

Ve que leonardo se le quedo mirando fijamente sin moverse, dejo de levantar la katana, su expresión le parecía ser curiosa y pensativa. Raph, se preparo para una acción que podía hacer molestar a leo provocando que lo atacara, pero el podría arriesgarse a que leonardo se enojara y estresara.

Se lanzo hacia leo y lo rodeo con los brazos en su cintura, quedo arrodillado y su cabeza apoyada en el vientre de leo mientras sus brazos lo rodeaban quedando sus manos en el caparazón de leo, en una especie de abrazo para calmarlo. Leonardo salio de sus pensamientos por esta acción e intento de quitarse a raph.

Leonardo: Molesto con raph, había dejado caer sus katanas - ¡Suéltame ahora! - le grito sus manos se dirigieron a los bíceps de raph para que lo soltara - No juegues conmigo, si no me amas aléjate y no te molestare el bebe tampoco lo hará lo prometo.. - sus ojos estaban vidriosos por el pánico que sentía.

Raphael: Lo abraza mas fuerte - Solo te imploro que me perdones.. - guardo un momento silencio - Solo es eso.. leo - le dijo a la tortuga de azul mientras alzaba su cabeza para que lo mirara a los ojos.

Leonardo: Lo mira directo a los ojos amarillos - Te.. - su nariz se movió como si olfateara algo, trato de decir cuando - *Estornudo* - se debilito dejando lo en sus rodillas gracias a que raph lo sostuvo, mientras daba otros pequeños estornudos; sus mejillas mas rojas a pesar de la obscuridad.

Raphael: Unió sus frentes - ¡Estas muy caliente!, ¡estas resfriado! - al sentir que estaba muy caliente, vio a los ojos azules un poco mas vidriosos - Te resfriaste por la lluvia - mientras lo cargaba a la cama, lo dejo allí un momento para buscar algunas cosas.

Leonardo: Busco a raph y lo llamo - Raphie.. - ademas de llamarlo con los sonidos guturales de su pecho - Raphie... - trato de sentarse para buscar a la tortuga de rojo - Tengo fio.. - decía de forma adorable.

Raphael: Trayendo un balde de agua y unos trapos - Aquí estoy leo.. - se sentó en la cama - Vamos a quitarte eso - le dijo refiriéndose a la ropa que aun tenia puesta, pero leo no cooperaba mucho - Vamos, no te puedes quedar con eso mucho rato esta empapado y mojado - le dijo para que el azul se dejara desvestir sin usar la fuerza -( Siempre se comporta como un niño pequeño cuando esta resfriado.. cuando tengamos al bebe me tendré que quedar a cuidarlos a los dos)- mientras era cariñoso con el de azul todo lo posible.

Leonardo: Se dejo quitar los pantalones, comenzando otra pataleta por el resto de la ropa - ¡Tengo fiooo! - mientras ya con toda su ropa fuera de su cuerpo se trato de tapar con las mantas, pero raph lo destapaba - Maro.. - le dijo mientras trato de nuevo pero raph le quito de su alcance las mantas.

Raphael: Mojando uno de los trapos en el cubo de agua fría - Lo hago para cuidarte, ahora quédate quieto.. - le dejo el trapo en la frente y leo por lo frió lo quiso quitar - Tienes que dejarte eso sino quieres que el bebe se enferme también - le dijo tratando de razonar con la tortuga embarazado.

Leonardo: Se dejo poner el trapo, aunque no le gustaba lo frió que sentía, no solo por el trapo, también su cuerpo temblante por la falta de ropa - Ta bien - le dijo mientras se quedaba dormido.

Raph reviso a leo por si estaba herido por la batalla por el pie, al encontrar la pequeña herida que tenia en su pierna derecha; usando su pequeño equipo de primeros auxilios lo curo lo mas que pudo con cuidado hasta terminar su tarea. Cuando vio que leo no se despertaría dentro de mucho tiempo, se fue a la cocina para hacerle algo de comer.

\- Unas tres horas después -

La ruda tortuga de rojo estuvo en la cocina haciendo una sopa para la azul, tomándose un momento para vigilar a la tortuga de azul durmiente y cambiarle el trapo de la frente por uno nuevo. Tuvo que salir a buscar algunas cosas para la sopa de la tortuga enferma; los consiguió con la mejor amiga de ellos april, que no evito dale cosas de mas para la tortuga enferma. Regreso a la guarida lo mas rápido que pudo, un desorientado leo estaba despierto buscándolo desesperada mente por la casa; lo calmo lo suficiente para que se acostara en la cama y ponerle de nuevo el trapo en la frente.

Raphael: Tomando la mano de leo - Dame unos 20 minutos ya vuelvo, te traeré algo para que comas.. - le dijo a leo, pero leo aun no lo dejaba ir.

Leonardo: Sentándose aun sin soltar la mano de raph - Quédate - dijo en seco.

Raphael: Su mano libre se fue al rostro de leo - Te estoy haciendo algo de comer para ti que te sientes mal.. - le acaricia la mejilla.

Leonardo: Se levanta y sale de la habitación.

Raphael: Respira hondo y exhala - ¿Adonde vas leo? - le pregunta al azul.

Leonardo: En la cocina probando la sopa - Ta rica.. - le dijo sonando un poco ahogado mientras miraba a raph.

Los dos pasarían algo tiempo juntos, o eso pensó raph que leo quería por estar enfermo. Leo que se cubría con una manta para cubrir su desnudo cuerpo mantenía una mirada en raph de todo lo que el hacia o no, su expresión era de curiosidad y un poco infantil al ladear un poco la cabeza.

La sopa tomaría unos minutos mas para estar lista, por lo que revisaría si leo tenia mas fiebre y bajarla lo mas posible. cuando le puso una mano en la frente ese la quitaba, y la tomaba mientras bajaba la cabeza.

Raphael: Une su frente con la de leo - ¿Que tienes.. te sientes mal? - le pregunta preocupado.

Leonardo: Negando si separa la cabeza de la de raph - Quiero ir al baño.. - le dijo.

Raphael: Lo acompaña al ver que tenia todavía la fiebre alta - Bueno, vamos un baño te hará sentir mejor, leo.. - lo guía al baño.

\- Mientras con Donatello y Michelangelo -

El sensei splinter ha salido de su habitación y se fue a la sala de meditación, no sin antes preguntarle al de morado y al de naranja sobre los otros dos, le dijeron que raph fue a buscar a leo en la superficie pero lo perdieron. Aunque splinter lo estaba regañando por la decisión tuvo que aceptar el argumento de donatello sobre ellos dos saliendo al clima, y que los dos podían terminar como leonardo y raphael. el sensei no quería discutir contra el de los anteojos por lo que los dejo solos.

Michelangelo en cambio trato de poner en orden sus recientes emociones que estaban alrededor de el genio de morado, sus pensamientos era.. sobre amor, de verdad aunque se ¨sintiera atraído¨ por las mujeres según lo que dirían sus hermanos, realmente no sabia como sentirse sobre el hecho que estaba.. ¿enamorado de su hermano?; tenia miedo.. de lo que dirían sus hermanos y sensei splinter al respecto, ademas de dudas muy comprensibles sobre si era en verdad. Solo pudo salir de dudas con una prueba.

Donatello que estaba en su computadora al pendiente de alguna señal sobre raph no apartaba la vista de la pantalla y aun así trato de ignorar a makey por largo tiempo. Lo comenzó a molestar cuando makey lo observaba desde la distancia, si a el le pagaran un dolar cada vez que usaba su ingenio en el caso de si el utilizara su paciencia que le daba a sus investigaciones contra sus hermanos.. se ria como dijo ericks sacks cuando los capturo. El silencio entre los dos era tan incomodo por lo que lo único que lo cortaba era el sonido de las aguas en las tuberías, la mirada de makey como un depredador y donnie su presa.

Donatello: Mientras tecleaba con una mano y la otra bebía su taza de café - *Suspiro* ¿Dime makey estas aburrido? - le pregunta.

Michelangelo: Lo mira con una sonrisa - Sip - le dice solamente lograría su cometido.

Donatello: Se gira al fin logrando el objetivo de makey - ¿Que quieres hacer? - le pregunta aun sin entrar completamente en el juego de makey.

Mchelangelo: Jugando con sus dedos de forma infantil - Solo quería saber.. nada, no es nada.. - le respondió.

Donatello: Lo mira un poco curioso - ¿Que querías saber? - le pregunta otra vez.

Michelangelo: Mirando cabizbajo - ¿Como se siente un beso? - le pregunta.

Donatello: No muy seguro a su reacción o opinión personal - ¿Bueno veras, makey, solo es la acción de las hormonas cuando el hombre y la mujer..? - le interrumpe makey.

Michelangelo: Suspira, inhala y exhala - Solo quiero probar como se siente - le dijo de forma seria que a los ojos de donnie era de la manera mas adorable e infantil como era makey.

Donatello: Su lógica le advirtió que algo no estaba bien con lo que pedía el menor en muchos de los sanos niveles de fraternidad posible - ¿Para eso no están las almohadas?, ¿No puedes practicar con ellas? - le pregunta para evitar la conversación con su hermanito.

Michelangelo: Agachando la cabeza - Tienes razón donnie, me voy a mi habitación... - dijo triste.

Donatello: Lo toma de su ante brazo con su mano - ¿Quieres probar uno? - su curiosidad tampoco lo dejaba tranquilo.

Michelangelo: Saltando de felicidad - ¡Si.. - pero donnie le tapa la boca para que no fuera tan fuerte con sus gritos.

Donatello: Escucha con atención si splinter se acercaba al laboratorio - Debe que darte callado, sino quieres que el sensei splinter nos castigue - le dijo mientras recibía el asentimiento de makey.

Michelangelo: Asiente al sentarse en frente a donnie.

Donatello: Se acomoda a frente de makey - Bien, solo sera uno.. - mientras se acercaba a makey, para unir sus labios mientras cerraba sus ojos como lo hizo makey.

El tiempo pareció ralentizarse o detenerse incluso no se dieron cuenta que pasaron casi 5 minutos uniendo sus labios, cuando el de morado se percato de esto se separo del espacio personal de makey. Este aun no abrió sus ojos hasta que donnie lo pellizco para que saliera del trance.

Donatello: Lo mira - Tu momento de experimentar a terminado, ahora déjamelo a mi.., ¿que tal se sintió? - le pregunta -( De seguro no le gusto por no ser april )- pensó con una sonrisa a lo que su pequeño chiste personal.

Michelangelo: Mirando la pantalla para cambiar la conversación - ¿Donnie.. nuestros hermanos regresaran? - le pregunta, no recibe respuesta de donnie.

\- Con raphael y leonardo, guarida secreta -

Fue el baño mas difícil de su vida que termino en un leo embarazado y enfermo teniendo miedo de raph otra vez, solo por no querer bañarse que raph se vio obligado en usar un poco de su fuerza para poder bañarlo y bajarle un poco la fiebre; siendo lo único que pudo lograr positiva-mente. Dejo a la tortuga de azul en la habitación para ir por el bocado en horas de este.

Cuando entro casi le da un infarto pero evito dejar caer la bandeja con la sopa al ponerla en la mesa que siempre estaba en la habitación. Cuando se acerco a leo que estaba casi justo justo justicimo de acostarse en su panza.

Raphael: Lo voltea a su caparazón - ¿¡Estas loco!?.. ¡casi lo terminas matando! - le dijo mientras trataba de dejarlo en esa posición pero la de azul no quería, hasta que el le toma por los hombros - ¿Que te esta pasando? - intento ser lo mas cariñoso por veinte vez en ese día.

Leonardo: Lo mira su sonrojo por la fiebre - Quiero cariñitos de ti.. - le dijo a raph su sonrojo por la vergüenza en vez de lo enfermo, su timidez en su voz.

Raphael: Sin entender la petición del azul - ¿Que? - solo dice, ve que leo se quita la manta de su cuerpo, abre sus piernas lo suficiente para darle la idea a raph y dejar ver su colita - No - dijo firme pero el rostro con lagrimas lo terminarían matando - No hasta que no estés bien te cures completamente y el bebe este mas fuerte, ya sabes que se hace mucho movimiento cuando estamos en el acto.. - le dijo.

Leonardo: Apegándose a raph y pasando su mano cerca de la entre-pierna de raph - Solo sera un poquito, tu también quieres.. - le dijo, pero raph lo alejo y lo mantuvo sentado mientras el buscaba algo en la mesa.

Raphael: Revolviendo la sopa con una cuchara - Si te la tomas, te daré cariñitos como tu quieres - le dijo mientras buscaba en la sopa la presa con unos palillos chinos.

Leonardo: Al ver la presa que le tenia raph, gracias al bebe que tenia como su padre una necesaria hambre de carne - Si.. a.. a.. +estornudo+ - se dejo dar de comer por raph y su apetito voraz por el largo periodo de tiempo sin comer.

Cuando leonardo se comió todo y si todo, a pesar de su negativa el sueño gano la batalla y raphael solo espero mientras le cambiaba regularmente el trapo en su cabeza para controlar la fiebre por la noche, se quedo despierto por su amor y su bebe..

\- Al día siguiente -

La lluvia fuerte despareció ese día dejando a la ciudad con un ambiente húmedo agradable de frió en esa mañana, al pasar toda la noche al pendiente de su hermano/amante y madre del bebe por la fiebre que no le importo pasar la noche en vela, la tortuga de rojo se quedo dormido a lado de leo, que aun no se había despertado o eso lo diría alguien que no conocía a leo que ya tenia su bandana atada donde correspondía estar.

Estaba muy despierto y miraba el rostro de su hermano/amante y padre de su bebe, no le dejo las cosas tan fácil aunque no estaba en su plan quedar enfermo en primer lugar, su bebe fue el próximo en ¨despertar¨ por la punzada en su vientre que le dijo eso, no pudiendo dejar de evitar una expresión sonora de incomodidad. Despertando a raph en ese momento que pone en pone sus manos alrededor de el.

Raphael: Asustado - ¡¿Están bien, no te duele nada, cielos debí llamar a donnie?! - le pregunto para luego regañarse así mismo y se dio cuenta de donde una de sus manos estaba - Lo siento.. no quise - se disculpo para alejarse a una distancia segura de leo.

Leonardo: Lo toma de la mano y la coloca en su vientre, dando una sonrisa ligera - Estamos bien gracias.. por cuidarnos raph.. - le dijo mientras obligaba a raph acercarse mas a el - Vamos, el no te morderá.. bueno, no todavía... - mientras dejaba la suficiente presión para que raph lo sintiera, retirando su mano dejando a raph tocarlo.

Raphael: Aunque no pudiera verlo bien lo sentía en su mano - Perdóname.. - le dijo - Los dos perdónenme por todo lo que les hice pasar, por los malos tratos, palabras y todo.. - les pidió a la tortuga de azul mientras lo abrazaba de su torso.

Leonardo: Baja su mano para hacer levantar a raph - Te perdonamos, raph.. - le dijo mientras le daba un beso - Pero estaremos bien si no quieres estar mas.. -fue interrumpido por raph.

Raphael: Lo toma de los brazos - Quiero estar con ustedes.. son mi razón de que este aquí.. - le dijo - Quiero tener una familia con ustedes, si me lo permiten - mientras lo soltaba.

Leonardo: Se abalanza a abrazar a raph - ¡¡Si!! - mientras tenían cuidado de no lastimar al bebe - Si, los tres.. juntos - uniendo su frente con la de raph pero no podían evitar darse besos en el proceso.

Ambos se dieron la oportunidad de continuar con su relación y ahora familia de tres.

Antes de que todas las personas salieran de sus casas los dos hermanos se dirigieron a la guarida para regresar a casa, los dos a llegar a la guarida fueron recibidos por no solo los dos hermanos sino también por sus amigos humanos que estuvieron al tanto de lo que paso con ellos. El sensei splinter su preocupación que los dos hermanos sabían que era falsa, y no eran los únicos que sentían de esa forma.

CONTINUARA...

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------


	18. Capitulo 18: Cuidarlos, Protegerlos y Amarlos a ambos...

Desde que regresaron a la guarida trataron de verse normales ante los demás pero eso era algo que estos notaban que cambio a un termino que no podían saber a la forma de tratar raph a leo y viceversa, pero esto paso a ser para otro momento por la herida de leo en su pierna, donatello poniéndose manos a la obra para evaluar y curar la herida de su hermano de azul. Cuando todo estuvo hecho todos lograron dar un suspiro de alivio, pero raph recibió varios regaños por parte de donatello y el sensei splinter por dejar a los dos a la espera de ellos; con el argumento de que si no hubiera sido solo una ¨pequeña cortada en su pierna¨.

Pero a raph no le importo mucho como lo hacia antes con leo cada vez que lo sermoneaba por algún ¨error¨, pero si cuando el sensei splinter, después de que sus amigos humanos se fueron obviamente, comenzó a sermonear a leo sobre salir de la guarida sin dar una explicación alguna a el o a sus hermanos para saber donde estaba; leo se disculpo por lo sucedido y que no fue su intención en preocuparos demasiado, siendo lo mas educado y responsable posible como el líder que era, aunque el no veía inconveniente de salir solo un día para el ¨divertirse¨ antes que creciente bebe en su interior naciera.

Pero después de todos regresaron a su rutina normal, pero donatello le informo a leo que debía descansar y tener reposo al enterarse por raph que tuvo fiebre un poco alta, le dijo a raph que estuviera atendiendo a leo en su habitación; leo le pregunto si podía arreglar su teléfono que se había mojado y no podía prender desde que estuvo en un lugar seguro para poder ¨pedir ayuda a sus hermanos¨. Donatello tomo el teléfono y lo reviso rápidamente, aunque tardaría unas cuantas horas para poder arreglarlo completamente pero como le pidió leo que descansara lo suficiente cuando no tuviera mas que hacer por el momento.

Como lo dijo el medico de la familia, raph se encargaría de que no saliera de la habitación por nada y el descansara el resto del día. leo no discutió con el de bandana roja por esto, así que se quedo en su cama, no quería que su reconciliación terminara en desastre para ambos. Tomo una pequeña siesta mientras era vigilado por raph y que evitaba que algún ruido fuerte lo despertara, es decir, makey y sus vídeo-juegos.

\- Mientras con el sensei splinter -

Su meditación no daba el resultado que el quería en ese momento para calmar sus rabias provocada por las dos tortugas de rojo y azul, sin recordarse la forma tan servicial o sus atenciones casi al pie de la letra de su hijo rebelde con el líder de azul. Les dijo que mantuvieran la puerta abierta para mantenerlos vigilados, sin mencionar que el mando a que donatello colocara cámaras a las habitaciones del rojo y del azul; que donatello revisaría cuando el lo pidiera pero no cuando estuvieran los mayores, tenia que ocultar la imagen de las cámaras fuera de la vista de incluso el y el sensei, por lo que estaban grabando todo pero no sabrían nada.

Salio de la sala de meditación y camino a ver que hacían sus amados hijos.. y los hijos de su mama tortuga mayores, que su vieja mente no le dejaba tranquila por esta situación.

En la sala se encontraba michelangelo jugando con sus vídeos-juegos con un volumen ¿moderado? bueno eso era raro por como normalmente lo haría en otros días, fue a investigar por su cuenta.

Sensei splinter: Se acerca a michelangelo - ¿Hijo mio?, ¿por que no juegas como las otras veces? - a la tortuga de naranja que jugaba uno de sus vídeo-juegos nuevos que le dio april.

Michelangelo: Lo pone en pausa para responder al sensei - No quiero molestar a leo esta vez, ademas de que esta muy cansado, sin mencionar su pierna herida - le dijo mientras volvía a poner el juego en marcha para continuar - Ademas como raph esta cuidando de leo, no le veo ningún problema que juegue con el volumen bajo - le dijo al sensei splinter.

Sensei splinter: Asintiendo a lo lógico que era el acuerdo de ambos lados - Bien.. sigue con lo tuyo michelangelo - solo un poco sorprendido.

Michelangelo: Asintiendo - ¡Hai sensei! - lo mira irse al laboratorio de donnie -( ¿Que le pasa al sensei últimamente? )- se pregunto.

Se dirigió ahora al laboratorio para supervisar lo que hacia el de morado, su único hijo que aunque sea podía obedecer ahora después de tanto tiempo una orden, pero estaba ocupado arreglando un teléfono en su escritorio con mucho cuidado; se acerca a su hijo que no le presto mucha atención.

Sensei splinter: Mira lo que hace su hijo - Veo que estas ocupado hijo mio, ¿de quien es el teléfono? - le pregunta al de gafas.

Donatello: Mientras limpiaba lo mas posible el interior de este - Si sensei.. estoy arreglando el teléfono de leo que tuvo un pequeño percance con la lluvia - le dijo y al sensei le llego una idea.

Sensei splinter: Hablando bajo - ¿Podrías revisar revisar el contenido de su teléfono? - su orden mas sonaba como una pregunta.

Donatello: Un poco extrañado - ¿Sensei me disculpara por mas que yo tenga dudas como usted, y estoy al tanto de que poner cámaras espías en sus habitaciones es algo para nada privado?, ¿y aun así usted quiere revisar el teléfono de leo? - le pregunta a mirar a los ojos negros del sensei mientras levanta una de sus inexistentes cejas - Por lo menos pídale permiso leo primero - le dijo mientras regresaba a trabajar.

Sensei splinter: Suspirando resignado - ¿Si consigo el permiso de leonardo?, ¿lo revisaras? - le pregunta al de bandana morada.

Donatello: Asintiendo - Si, lo consigue lo haré.. - le dijo mientras dejaba las pequeñas partes en un lugar seguro para que secara - Ya la conciencia me esta carcomiendo por las cámaras - le dijo sin ninguna emoción.

Sensei splinter: Saliendo del laboratorio - Asegúrate de que funcione de nuevo - le advirtió para al fin dejando la habitación de la tortuga de gafas.

Se dirige a la habitación del azul, sin mas que pueda hacer para cambiar la opinión de su hijo segundo del medio.

\- Con leonardo y raphael, mientras splinter hablaba con donnie -

Leonardo había terminado su siesta muy rápido y el estar a solas con raph lo hacían anhelar un poco mas de contacto físico con el de rojo que no puso mucha posiciones a estos pedidos del azul, claro como estaban en la guarida y bebe no podían tener sexo. Por lo que leo y raph optaron por besos, abrazos y caricias, raph siendo muy cuidadoso con leo para no molestarlo mucho con el bebe.

Leonardo: Acurrucándose mas con raph - ¿Nos vas a cuidar hasta que estemos mejor verdad? - le pregunta a la otra tortuga.

Raphael: Tomando la mano de leo y besándola - Te lo prometí desde que nos volvimos novios, en cuidarte, protegerte y amarte.. ahora lo mismo es para el pequeñín.. - mientras acariciaba el vientre con mucho cuidado - ¿El sensei splinter nos estará vigilando mas? - le dijo mientras se sentaba en la cama.

Leonardo: Se sienta con cuidado mientras dejaba salir un suspiro - Tengo miedo.. - le dijo y raph lo miro - A que le ocurrirá al bebe.. - sus dos manos fueron rápidamente a su vientre.

Raphael: Coloca sus dos manos en el vientre de leo sobre las manos de este - A ninguno de los dos les pasara nada malo mientras este aquí - le dijo serio con un brillo en sus ojos que le dio mas calma al otro, pero aun siendo amante o padre su personalidad de tipo rudo aun estaba presente - ¿Quieres que te busque algo de comer? - le pregunta por otra cosa para cambiar de tema.

Leonardo: Asiente - Lo que tu quieras - le dijo a raph mientras se sentaba mas cómodo y tomaba un libro.

Raphael sale de la habitación a la cocina a buscar lo prometido por el mismo, viendo a la tortuga de naranja jugar y en el laboratorio de donnie.. al sensei splinter, algo traman los dos. Fue a la cocina y tomo todo lo que podía llevar en sus brazos rápidamente y saliendo caminando/corriendo a la habitación de leo.

\- Con leonardo en su habitación -

Siente la presencia de alguien cerca, se pone la venda para cubrir su pancita, su mirada se guía al umbral de su puerta rápidamente, era raph, con un montón de bocadillos para ambos, los deja en la cama y se sienta. Leo solo mira a raph sin saber por que entro tan apurado.

Raphael: Abre unas papas fritas - Toma - le dijo mientras se las pasaba y buscaba otra papas - El sensei vendrá a verte - le dijo.

Leonardo: Asiente - Bueno.. - comiendo las papas que le fueron dadas - Me pondrás gordo - le regaño al de rojo, pero este solo se rió de el ¨regaño¨.

Se mantuvieron jugando el uno con el otro hasta la llegada de splinter a hablar con leo..

\- Con el sensei splinter -

Se acerca lentamente a la habitación de su hijo mayor, agudizo sus orejas para escuchar la conversación con mas atención de las dos tortugas, el había visto a la tortuga de rojo entrar a la habitación del azul muy sospechosamente apresurado. En su mente se pregunto si acaso el de rojo los estaba espiando y cuanto pudo haber escuchado, y aunque debió ser un poco estricto con ambos desde niños, pero solo uno quiso obedecer..

Entra a la habitación donde para hacer lo suyo y tener mas repuestas que necesitaba, o al menos conseguir por el medio mas deshonroso estas respuestas tan importante para el. Los dos hermanos dejaron de jugar entre si para mirarlo.

Sensei splinter: Disimulando su interés real - ¿Como estas hijo mio, como te sientes? - le pregunta pero luego sus ojos fueron al montón de comida chatarra que estaba sobre la cama de leo - Un buen ninja debe mantener su cuerpo balanceado en muchos de sus aspectos, ¿cierto hijo mio? - la forma en que leo le podía entender por su sermón.

Leonardo: Sin pararle mucho al regaño - Tengo hambre - le dijo mientras termino con la bolsa que tenia y abrió otra, los dos presentes se quedaron con los ojos abiertos - También tengo derecho como los demás de comer lo queme de la gana y gracias por preguntar estoy bien - le dijo no quería estar siempre de manso.

Sensei splinter: Se repetía en su mente -( Solo pregunta y saldrás de tus dudas )- mira a leo lo mas serio posible - Leonardo, donatello me envió a informarte que necesita de tu permiso para poder revisar tu teléfono que es algo en una de las aplicaciones que pudo haberlo hecho apagarse a parte de haberse mojado - le dijo explicando lo mas simple, para no tener que decir el verdadero porque de revisar el contenido - Pero necesita que le des tu permiso, no quiere hacerlo sin su permiso.. si hay ¨algo de mucho valor¨ que no quieras borrar - le pregunta al de azul.

Leonardo: Asiente - Dígale, por favor, que tiene mi permiso para que arregle lo que pueda - le dijo mientras asentía, el sensei splinter oculto su felicidad bajo una apariencia seria y madura.

Raphael: Parecía enojado con la presencia del sensei - El cerebrito lo puede arreglar sin ¨nuestro permisos otras cosas¨ pero no las otras que están a sus vista - le dijo de forma indirecta de que sabia algo que estaba arreglado -( Si cree que dejare que donnie revise ese teléfono.. )- espero al que el sensei dijera algo.

Senseo splinter: Una de sus dudad tenia razón, raphael sabe o tal vez mas de lo que ellos saben estaba de espaldas - Bien, prepárense para esta noche, tendrán patrullaje y si terminan temprano todos pueden ir a que la señorita april y ¨entrenar un poco¨ por allí... - los hermanos se miraron rápidamente para acordar algo - Con sus hermanos, por supuesto - le dijo desanimando a las dos tortugas, saliendo de la habitación de la tortuga de azul.

las dos tortugas antes de que se pusieran a quejarse de la decisión de splinter esperaron a que se alejara lo suficiente de la habitación para hablar, los dos se miraron.

Raphael: Toma su mano - No puedo creer que dejaste que donnie revisara tu teléfono, ¿aun te siente mal? - le puso su mano en su frente.

Leonardo: Le quita la mano de su frente - No nos descubrirán tan fácil.. - alcanza su bolso de las correas de sus katanas, busca en el y saca algo - Tengo esto en mi poder aun... - le muestra la memoria de su teléfono - Esta cosita, no podrán ni ver mis mensajes a ti por que las borre y guarde capturas, vídeos e imágenes en el - sonriendo orgulloso de su previsión a los posibles acontecimientos.

Raphael: Lo besa suavemente pero se separa paro animar a ambos - Bueno, prepárate y abrígate bien esta noche saldremos.. le diré a makey y donnie - mientras le daba mas besos y colocaba la mano en el vientre de leo - Te divertirás mucho, también cuando estés afuera de tu ¨mami¨ - le hablo al bebe.

Leonardo: Le pega por la ¨broma¨, aunque el se consideraba la ¨madre¨ - ¨El o ella¨, no te escucha tan bien que digamos.. - le dijo - Solo responde a tu voz.. o cuando lo tocas con tu mano - le informo un poco a la tortuga de rojo.

Raphael: Alejándose de leo para salir de la habitación - ¡Bien! - dijo como cuando quiere terminar el sermón, dejando a leo solo.

Raphael se tomo la tarea de informar a los otros sobre el patrullaje de esta noche, fue mas fácil decirle a makey que estaba en la sala y no sabia que mas hacer esta tarde; era otra historia con el de morado, encerrado en su trabajo y se aseguro de estar listo a esa hora.

\- - En la noche de ese mismo día - -

Las cuatro tortugas estaban encima de un edificio ¨dialogando acaloradamente¨ por decidir quien iría con quien, tanto así que alguien tenia que parar tanto escándalo..

Michelangelo: - ¡¡Basta de una buena vez!! - Grito haciendo que sus hermanos mayores lo miraran preocupado - Lo siento.. - mientras bajaba la cabeza pero una mano en su hombro, era leo que lo miraba con una sonrisa.

Leonardo: Se voltea a sus otros dos hermanos - Decidido.. ustedes dos les toca hoy - mientras tomaba la mano de makey y lo jalaba hacia el otro lado - Acuérdense donde nos encontraremos - les dijo saltando del edificio.

Michelangelo: Sin entender mira a los otros dos y raph le hace que se valla con leo - ¡Gracias raph, la próxima es solo para ti! - los deja solos.

Al dejarlos michelangelo, donatello le decía algo a raph que este no le prestaba atención por que esta estaba dirigida a sus fantasías cuando makey pronuncio esas palabras mágicas, no pudiendo evitar este la mismísima cara de depredador por lo que le haría al azul cuando tuviera la oportunidad. Donnie se voltea a ver a raph y se encuentra con la cara de pervertido.

Donatello: Lo mira un poco raro - Tierra a rapha.. - le pasa la mano por adelante y ninguna respuesta - ¡Raphael! - lo llama por su nombre completo para que saliera - Debemos irnos para llegar al lugar acordado con leo y makey.. - le dijo al de bandana roja.

Raphael: Sale de su trance y corre hacia la otra dirección de donde se habían ido makey y leo- ¡Que!, que dices - le dijo mientras saltaba del edificio hacia otro.

Donatello: Lo sigue lo mas rápido que puede - Te quedaste embobado con una cara que nadie se te podría acercar si los querías aterrorizar, ¿algo que se te haya venido a la mente? - le pregunta para sacarle información sobre ciertos ¨acontecimientos que la familia no se hubiera enterado¨ como según dice el sensei splinter.

Raphael: Sabe de lo que le intenta decir donnie - ¿Y como vas con el desahuciado? - un poco bromista para evitar esta conversación con el genio de morado -( Si déjame decirte desde cuando le empece a meter la verga a leo y que ahora tendremos un hijo en común )- pensó esto mientras gruñía un poco.

Donatello: Escucha el gruñido molesto de raph, pero continua con su indirecto interrogatorio - Muy bien solo que por alguna razón nuestro hermano no le parece tener ni siquiera un hobbie para des-estresarse, con nuestra edad sabes las hormonas y la testosterona - le comenzó con su platica de interrogatorio.

Raphael: Se detiene - ¿Que es lo que quieres? - le pregunta al de morado, no quería parecer amenazante ante el de morado, podía sentir que grababa algo para tener pruebas.

Donatello: A unos dos metros de raph - ¿A que te refieres raph, solo estoy preguntando y respondiendo cuando lo pides? - le dijo para no quedar en descubierto, ya que el sensei splinter escuchaba por uno de los radios que tenia donnie.

Raphael: Gruñendo se acerca a donnie - No quiero tener que hacerle daño a nada y a nadie entiendes si sabes lo que te conviene - sus gruñidos mas altos y sus ojos mas brillantes en amenaza - Ahora vayámonos, no quiero tener que decírtelo todo el tiempo - le dijo mientras volvía a correr.

Donatello: En su mente -( No lo presiones donnie, sera peor para ti si lo comienzas a molestar como lo hace makey )- se hizo un mantra para no hacer cumplir la indirecta amenaza de raph.

\- Con michelangelo y leonardo por su lado -

Los dos hermanos estaban en lo suyo o eso creía leo ya que makey no estaba tan animado o cómodo como las otras veces que estaban en el patrullaje, leo se preocupa por el se esta alejando de el apropósito eso le decían los ¨instintos maternales¨, hablaría con el ahora mismo.

Leonardo: Abraza a makey sorprendiendo al ninja de naranja - ¿Dime.. que tienes? - claro no era su mejor manera de hacerlo indirectamente -( Que buena manera de disimular leonardo )- se dijo así mismo en su mente.

Michelangelo: Trata de resistirse al abrazo de leo.. pero no puede - No te puedo decir.. - trata de evitar tener que decir lo que le aquejaba -( No puedo decirle de mi beso con donnie.. me rechazara y me.. )- sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas, pero eran limpiadas cariñosa mente por leo.

Leonardo: Siente que le oculta algo por sus lagrimas - Solo quiero ayudarte hermanito.. no se cuanto tiempo pueda tener tiempo contigo o donnie.., pero quiero aprovechar a cada segundo - sus palabras sonaban dramáticas a makey pero era algo cierto - ¿Si te dijera algo que es importante pero solo si me dices que te molesta, me lo dirías? - le dijo mientras se sentía nervioso.

Michelangelo: Lo mira sorprendido - Si por supuesto pero... ¿a que te refieres leo? - se preocupa por el otro esta vez olvidando lo suyo - ¡¿Te vas a morir?! - asustado.

Leonardo: Se sienta en el piso - No makey, pero si quieres saber, como parte del trato, tenes que decir me lo que te pasa a ti primero - le dijo decidido.

Michelangelo: Se sienta como leo - Pero ....+suspira+ no se como decirlo - lo mira aun con vergüenza - No se lo dirás al sensei.. ¿verdad? - un poco asustado.

Leonardo: Negando insistente - No no no, es un secreto y lo guardare te lo prometo - le dijo a makey mientras le daba unas palmaditas.

Michelangelo: Un poco mas seguro - Donnie y yo nos dimos un beso.. - soltó cerrando los ojos y tapándose los oídos por los posibles regaños.. pero no vino nada - ¿No me vas a regañar y decir que eso no es de hermanos o moralmente según los humanos malo y prohibido? - le pregunta al de azul.

Leonardo: Negando la con la cabeza - No claro que no, solo eres tu, ¿pero donnie también quiso? - le pregunta al de naranja un poco curioso por este pequeño dato con lo mas jóvenes del grupo.

Michelangelo: Abraza a leo de la cintura, colocando su cabeza en el regazo de leo como un niño pequeño - Solo estábamos un poco curiosos y ambos quisimos.. pero.. - se detuvo mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban.

Leonardo: Le acaricia el caparazón como cuando eran pequeños - Te enamoraste de donnie.. - dijo finalmente leo - Bueno.., me toca decirte lo mio.. - dice y makey levanta la cabeza para mirarlo - Estoy enamorado.. de uno de nuestros hermanos.. - le dijo a makey.

Michelangelo: Sus celos se activan - ¡Yo lo vi primero! - le dice un poco agresivo al apretar un poco el área del estomago.

Leonardo: Hizo una mueca de dolor - Makey no tan fuerte - sintiendo aparte una fuerte punzada, trato de soltar a makey de el - Estoy enamorado de raph.. - fue cuando makey lo soltó.

Michelangelo: Se da cuenta que le hizo daño a leo - ¡Lo siento hermano, no quise lastimarte! - le dice al levantarse para alejarse de leo, pero siente un abrazo de leo - ¿Por que lo haces aun cuando uno te dice o hace cosas?, ¿como raph cuando le tenias esas semanas miedo y si el no te corresponde? o ¿si me le declaro a donnie y el no me ama como yo?.. ¿y que dirá el sensei? - le pregunta mientras lloraba como un niño pequeño por tener miedo.

Leonardo: Lo trata de calmar - Porque.. los amo, si le tenia miedo a raph pero era por otra ¨cosa¨ y bueno quizás el decida por si mismo, con donnie es una cosa distinta por el creer en los números y demás, pero si te animas me asegurare de que no te rompa el corazón que tanto amamos.. si lo hace le partiré su madre con mi sandalia; y con respecto al sensei ya me importa poco lo que piense de mi - le dijo todo eso y lo deja de abrazar para tomarlo de los hombros con sus manos - Y como los amo a todos.. no veo problema en amarte por eso.., limpia esa carita adorable y vamos a encontrarnos con donnie y raph - le animo mientras corría al siguiente techo.

Michelangelo: Una sonrisa sincera salio - ¡Sii!, vamos con donnie y raph - mientras seguía a leo.

\- En el punto de reunión que acordaron los cuatro hermanos -

Quienes se encontraron allí eran el de la bandana morada y el de la roja que terminaron en condición de ¨paz¨ para esperar a sus otros hermanos, pero nunca llegaron.. hasta que recibieron una señal de ¨auxilio¨ por los walkitokies.

/ ¿¿??: Como con estática - ¡Chicos el clan de pie +gemidos de dolor+ necesitamos ayuda! - desde el otro lado pero es interrumpido por alguien - ¡Cállate y quédate quieto! - suena como si lo estuvieran electrocutando - ¡Leo no aguantara mucho! - dijo. \

Eso fue la gota que derramo el vaso para raph que salio en busca de su hermano de naranja y de su amante de azul mientras era seguido por apenas donatello que buscaba la ubicación de los otros dos. Donatello sabia que a la policía le deberían muchas explicaciones por esos soldados muertos.

\- Con leo y makey -

Como lo había dicho makey por los walkitokies, leo lo estaba protegiendo lo mas que podía de los soldados, pero sabia que necesitaba ayudar a leo.. pero el no lo dejaba; leo lo protegía de los soldados con las varas de electricidad con su cuerpo ademas de estar desarmados.

No dejaría que le hicieran nada a su hermanito, pero tampoco podía permitirse que le hicieran daño al bebe con una de esas varas, le dijo a makey que entrara a su caparazón y este lo hizo, se posiciono encima de el para recibir en sus brazos, piernas y el caparazón los golpes e heridas, pero no les daba tiempo de usarlos en su estomago o costados.. su hermano e hijo era lo que mas le importaba en esos momentos.

Fue una trampa bien planeada al usar un ¨simulacro¨ de robo en un edificio abandonado, aunque intentaron todo lo posible de usar todo lo que sabían no contaron con que habían demasiados soldados.. los matarían a los dos, estaban seguro de eso.

Lograron separarlos a los dos amararon a makey con cadenas, leo trato de llegar a el para quitarlas pero sus extremidades fueron también una a una encadenadas pero no se rindió tan fácil, los soldados tuvieron que amarrarlo lo mas fuerte posible y lo dejaron en sus rodillas hasta que el encargado del movimiento apareció.

Jefe de los soldados: Agachándose para mirar los ojos de leo - Eres realmente horrible.. mi arma.. - le dijo y uno de los soldados le pasaron una espada samurai - Pero aunque se morirás como un guerrero - levanta la espada con ambas manos listo para dar el golpe final.

Makey intenta librearse para evitar que mataran a leo, pero este solo agacho la cabeza con una sonrisa para ocultar la punzada en su estomago.. su bebe tenia miedo y el no podía calmarlo; se preparo a lo que vendría. Pero unas gotas cálidas cayeron a su mejilla.. al abrir los ojos era sangre un gran charco de sangre... del jefe del escuadrón de soldados que callo al suelo.. fue atravesado por un sai .

Raphael: Mira a los demás soldados y luego a leo, sus ojos con las membranas protectoras.. pero le dijo a leo aun sin quitárselas sabia que estaba cumpliendo su promesa - ¡Todos ustedes me las pagaran! - les grita a los soldados y va tras todos ellos que corrían literalmente por sus vidas de la tortuga - ¡Donatello no te quedes parado como un idiota y saca a leo e makey rápido! - le da una orden a su hermano de morado, sacándolo de su trance.

Donatello obedece a la orden del de rojo y libera a su hermanos, busco las armas y se las dio a ambos, los trata de sacar pero leo se queda para buscar a raph.. tenia que evitar como le dijo a los dos que continuara haciendo esto; le da la orden de que ponga seguro a makey y lo revisara, donnie obedeció sin poner resistencia.

Busco a raph, no sin antes tratar de sentir al bebe que había dejado de dar la punzada, cuando sintió la voz de raph y no mas en su interior.

\- Con raphael -

Estaba rodeado de cuerpos pertenecientes de los soldados del clan del pie, había asesinado a todos pero aun así estaba lleno de ira y quería descargar con los cuerpos de estos lo que le hicieron a leo y makey; en su cabeza no podía evitar pensar que le hicieron algo peor a leo y al bebe haciendo que su ira aumentara. El sonido de pasos lo alertaron de alguien acercándose, se voltea y.. es leo, que a pesar de los cuerpos siguió una linea recta hasta raph para abrazarlos.

Leonardo: Cerrando fuertemente sus ojos - Estamos bien.. raph, vayámonos a la guarida los demás están preocupados - pero raph no se movió al ver claramente lo que hizo.

Raphael: Pero no le hizo mucho pero no correspondió al abrazo de leo - Te dije que te fueras con donnie.... - le dijo su voz aun sonaba muy tenebrosa.

Leonardo: Hizo a raph soltar uno de sus sais - Vayámonos, por favor.. - la pone en su mostraste barriga, mientras calmaba su propia respiración.

Raphael: Toma una de las manos de leo y la besa - Los protegeré a los dos.. - se arrodilla y besa el vientre de leo - Y los amare a los dos.. sin importar que.. - se levanta y carga a leo - Vayámonos no te dejare solo.. - le dijo mientras caminaba con el en sus brazos y su oposición a ser cargado.

Los cuatro hermanos se encontraron y regresaron juntos a casa, raph para que makey no se sintiera excluido por raph llevando en los brazos a leo, le permitió ir en su caparazón como ¨caballito¨ hasta la guarida.

El sensei al verlos llegar les pregunto, pero ninguno respondió a lo perturbador que puede llegar a ser a raph por ¨ellos¨.. pero el sensei splinter se entero que fue lo que paso en un reportaje de april.

CONTINUARA...

\--------------------------------------------------------------


	19. Capitulo 19: ¡Descubiertos!.. sensei no lo haré...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ... Se prendió feo esta vergaaaa!! :V

\- Marzo 25 del 2017 -

Era el tercer mes de embarazo de leonardo y ya se comenzaba a notar un poco mas el vientre de la tortuga de azul trataban de ocultarlo, y de no exigirle mucho a leo durante el entrenamiento o el patrullaje por parte del de rojo, raphael se aseguraba que a leo no le faltara nada de lo que pedía, comida, atención/cariños y una que otra vez un poco de sexo ¨suave¨ para ambos estaba bien; incluso si era dormir con el durante la noche para que antes de que los demás despertaran pasarse a su habitación, por lo menos le dejaba hacer unas cosillas si estaba de animo.

Trataron de pasar mas tiempo con sus hermanos, con makey era fácil y a raph no le parecía tan molesto cuando leo le dijo lo que le aquejaba al menor.. y la advertencia de leo se volvió mas solida. Con donnie era mas difícil incluso para leo sabiendo que estaba ayudando a splinter a confesarse por las ¨buenas¨.

Los dos trataron lo posible de hacer algo para tener un tiempo a solas mas largo y su oportunidad llego cuando april los invito a su familia a una noche de cine familiar, donnie al fin le regreso su teléfono. Los dos evitaron ir cuando comenzaron una ¨pelea¨ en la guarida por algo que sus hermanos y el sensei splinter tuvieron que separarlos, este ultimo los castigo de la forma que ellos arreglaban al parecer sus problemas; dejando a las dos tortugas en la guarida..... que gran error cometieron ese día....

\- En la guarida, alcantarillas..... -

Los dos estaban dormidos en la habitación de leo, habían tenido sexo por lo que realmente estaban agotados y la habitación cargada con el olor de ambos, las dos tortugas acurrucadas, abrazadas y con una manta a penas cubriéndolos; dormían desnudos sin ninguna pista de lo que pasaría en copos minutos.

La vista para quienes llegaron de su noche ¨familiar¨ y buscaron en todas partes a los mayores pero no aparecían, el sensei splinter sin muchas expectativas fue a la habitación de la tortuga roja.. nada de ellos, fue a la habitación del mayor de azul y un olor muy extraño llego a su nariz haciendo que se detuviera en la puerta. Los otras dos tortugas se acercaron al viejo sensei splinter, esperando una orden de el para continuar.

Cuando abrieron la puerta la respiración de los tres espectadores se detuvieron y con ello su avance al ver la escena que estaba en la habitación, que olía a la única que era la verdad.. tuvieron sexo en la habitación. Ademas de las notables evidencias de ropa por todos lados de ambas tortugas por todos lados, al igual que sus armas y las dos tortugas abrazadas en la cama durmiendo muy apegados sin notar la presencia de los espectadores involuntarios en el momento.

Los dos menores se miraron y luego al sensei splinter parecía muy calmado.. pero en la mente del anciano ratón que la ira por el acto ¨deshonroso¨ en su propia casa y mas con los dos mayores.. estaba decidido de castrar a ambas tortugas con una katana.. pero se recuerda de no hacerlo hasta salir completamente de dudas. Se acerco mas a la ¨pareja¨ y los destapo.. el semen que había le dio las respuestas que eran suficiente para el.

Sensei splinter: Golpea tan fuerte su bastón en el suelo, esto hizo alertar a las dos tortugas y las hace despertar - ¡Ustedes dos me han decepcionado por esta ¨cosa¨ que hicieron, no solo a mi, sino también a sus hermanos! - les grito a los dos que trataban de cubrirse con las mantas, o eso hacia leo mientra bajaba la cabeza en vergüenza o miedo, pero raph no pareció importarle que lo vieran desnudo - ¡Vístanse y vayan al dojo, si saben que es lo mejor para ambos! - pero solo recibió un gruñido muy fuerte de raph en amenaza - No lo haría si fuera tu raphael - le advirtió al de bandana roja pero este no lo escucharía.

Raphael: Sus gruñidos eran demasiado fuertes, incluso makey y donnie los podían escuchar aunque estuvieran en el umbral de la puerta - ¡¡Usted no tiene el derecho juzgarnos!! - le grito para caminar con pasos de querer pelear al sensei splinter, pero una mano lo detuvo, dejo de avanzar hacia el sensei y sus hermanos menores.

Leonardo: Dándole a raph una mirada suplicante para detenerlo, estaba sentado - Por favor raph.. - su vientre estaba al descubierto pero nadie parecía darse cuenta de lo ¨abultado¨ que estaba, el miedo en su voz que salio como un hilo.

Sensei splinter: Posa su mirada en leonardo que trato de calmar a raph - Leonardo espere mucho, pero no esto de ti - las palabras del sensei hirieron mas a leo que trato de no dejar ver sus lagrimas a la rata - Los quiero ver a ambos en dojo en 10 minutos.. michelangelo vigila los a ambos - le dijo mientras con donaello salían de la habitación del azul, dejando al de naranja con el de azul y el rojo.

Los tres restantes en la habitación sin decirse nada, el menor no sabia si acercar a los otros dos pero el miedo lo invadía por la forma en que lo trato splinter a los dos. 

Leonardo: Se aguanto al mirar a makey - Déjanos solos.. por favor makey.. - le pidió a makey mientras las lagrimas salían.

Michelangelo: Niega lentamente - El sensei me.. - pero mira a raph que miraba a leo, mientras el no sabia que mas decir.

Raphael: Coloca una mano firmemente en el vientre de leo, leo coloco su mano encima de la de raph - No te pasara nada.. - hablo bajo y mira a makey - Déjanos vestirnos aunque sea, ¿o quieres vernos a los dos mientras lo hacemos? - le pregunta al de naranja.

Michelangelo: Vio la acción de raph sin entender - Si si.. - solo dijo mientras salio dejando a los otros dos solos -( Al fin leo se le confeso a raph.. pero.. ¿por que puso su mano en su estomago?.. )- se pregunto mientras esperaba a fuera.

Ya completamente solos dos, raph lo abrazo, trato de que leo no le diera un ataque de pánico y comenzara a echarse la culpa o al bebe, le recordó que no tenían nada de culpa y que el bebe tampoco para que no se lastimara; le recordó que tarde o temprano se darían cuenta, pero que si estaban en contra de los deseos de ambos el plan de emergencia estaba ya para el uso en cualquier momento.

Raphael: Toma las correas con las fundas de las katanas y estas en el interior - En el bolso de los kunais tienes las bombas de humo que necesites para evadirlos, y yo me quedare para distraerlos.. - le dice.

Leonardo: Asiente - Hai.. - dijo su vos sonaba a pagada aun sin pararse o vestirse.

Raphael: Se agacha y besa el vientre de leo - Papi entretendrá a tus tíos y abuelo.. - le daba mas besos sacando una sonrisa triste a leo - Pero tu.. dejaras que ¨mami leo¨ llegue al escondite sin hacer algo que lo moleste.. obedece a tu madre.. - le dijo esto ultimo - Vamos a vestirnos.. no queremos hacer enojar a la rata.. - se levanta y se comienza a vestir.

Lo convenció al fin de vestirse para salir al dojo.. su abultado estomago no podía dejar de notarse por mas que tuviera las vendas en su cintura, pero aun no quería dar la cara y decirles la verdad de su relación... le tomo de la mano decidido y lo miro a los ojos, pero lo que dijo leo.

Leonardo: Coloca su mano libre en la mejilla de raph - No te tardes.. - le dijo apretando su mano en la de raph.

Raphael: Lo besa mientras apretaba mas su mano, se separa - Asegúrate de llegar al escondite y de quedarte allí.. hasta que llegue.. en el caso de que no... - guarda un momento silencio - Cuida bien de el.. enséñale todo lo que aprendimos.. - le dijo no quería que leo se sintiera mas mal pero debía decirlo - Te amo.. leonardo.. - le dijo.

Leonardo: Se logra calmar mas a pesar de las palabras tan crudas de raph - También te amo.. raphael.. - le dijo miro a su pancita - Y le enseñare todo lo que aprendí de ti.. le enseñare a como luchar con las mismas armas que su padre.. - raphael repite la misma acción que antes que se vistieran, las lagrimas se comenzaban a formar - No nos separaran nunca.. - dijo raph le ata con cariño la bufanda que le hizo por navidad.

Cuando la conversación entre ambos termina salen y buscan a makey, leo lo abraza y makey le corresponde necesitando desahogarse con alguien, raph se une al abrazo de los dos, dejando a makey sorprendido por esta acción ya que el rudo también le dio un abrazo individual que duro un poco de 3 minutos que tuvo que terminar por los celos/juego de leo hacia makey; este ultimo se acuerda de lo que le hizo a leo por un ataque de celos, leo le dice que era una broma que jugaba con el, el momento cariñoso regresa entre los tres.

Pero se dirigen al dojo a terminar de una buena vez por todas todo el calvario de las dos partes de la manera mas pacifica posible, sin confrontaciones o malos entendidos.

Los tres entraron y se encontraron al sensei splinter encima de la plataforma del dojo, les hizo una seña para que se sentaran, se sentaron en sus piernas, un poco mas separado de makey la pareja de tortugas que estaban en problemas, se tomaron de la mano para darse apoyo mutuo. Detrás del sensei splinter se encontraba con donatello que con una lapto y unas pantallas probaba unas cosas.... esperaron que splinter comenzara el interrogatorio.

Sensei splinter: Los mira de una forma que aun en sus dudas no lo hizo.. era la misma forma que los miraron en la estación de policía.. la misma que le dio erics sacks a leo - ¿Desde cuando ustedes dos han estado en esta ¨relación¨ o tenido estos contactos tan íntimos y lo que me lleva a preguntar, desde cuando ustedes dos se gustan mutuamente? - les pregunto siendo directo con todas ellas.

Leonardo: Sin emoción o expresión alguna - Desde el año pasado.. - no recordaba bien solo que fue después del ataque del krang - Quizás dos semanas después del ataque del krang.. ¿no me acuerdo? - mira a raph y el asiente.

Sensei splinter: Que caminaba ahora alrededor de los dos - ¿Por que no te negaste.. estas cosas no son de hermanos o se les olvido a los dos? - en el tono de su voz el sarcasmo combinado con el enojo e ira.. no era el padre que los cuatro conocían.

Raphael: Trato de controlarse - ¿Que importa lo que digan los humanos?.. ellos de igual forma no nos querrán.. a las humanas no les cabe las vergas de nosotros - le dijo en repuesta, su actitud ruda y grosera estaba afuera.

Leonardo: Aprieta su mano con la mano del otro - Somos los únicos en nuestra especie.. no hay hembras para poder tener una ¨vida normal¨ o tener familia como lo hacen los humanos.. - le dijo simplemente.

Raphael: Lo mira a los ojos - ¿Y que pasa con que me guste mi hermano, le molesta, le da asco que estemos así?.. - le dice - ¿Que hay de malo que me acueste con mi hermano mayor?, ¿que lo haga mio cuantas veces me de la gana? ¿o porque leonardo es el líder y lo vio lleno de mi semen? - desafiando al sensei splinter con preguntas, leonardo le da un codazo en sus costados por esto ultimo.

Sensei splinter: Se detiene y los mira - Si - solo dice eso y se para enfrente de ellos en sus ojos reflejados todo lo que trato de enseñarle a raph a controlar - No puedo permitir esto.. y veo que a quien elegí como el líder se ha dejado influenciar por ti.. - miro a leo pero este no se sintió avergonzado mas.

Leonardo: Serio - Porque el líder no estaba.. era yo, como es ahora - le dijo - ¿Y que si me deje influenciar por raph?.. dicen que los opuestos se atraen.. - le dijo en desafió.

Sensei splinter: El se acerca a leo - Creí que serias una buena elección, pero estaba equivocado.. - tratando de desesperar a leo, pero no resultaba.. era como el de bandana azul dijo en estos momentos el líder responsable e maduro no estaba, era leonardo.

Donatello: Se acerca a splinter - Sensei, ya esta listo - le dijo miro a sus hermanos como lo hizo splinter.

La pantalla que estaba detrás de splinter mostraba un vídeo de cámaras ocultas en las habitaciones de ambos, los estaban grabando y escuchando sus conversaciones e incluso cuando tenían sexo o solo dormían juntos en una de las habitaciones de los dos. El miedo de ambos creció cuando vieron los momentos cuando estaban hablando del bebe y cuando leo se acariciaba su creciente vientre mientras estaba solo, que no era tan notorio en las cámaras. Los otros presentes no entendía por que leo se tocaba mucho el estomago en algunas de las tomas.

Sensei splinter: Junto con donnie - Primera vez que veo estas grabaciones, al igual que donatello.. ahora has lo que tenias pensado hacer - le deja al alto de los cuatro.

Donatello: Avanza - ¿Por que te tocabas tanto el estomago?, ¿estabas enfermo?, ¿por que no dijiste nada? - le pregunto con el tono científico.. como si leo fuera un experimento.

Eso molesto mucho a raphael y al mismo leonardo que aguanto las ganas de ¨proteger del enemigo¨ al bebe.

Raphael: Levanta los hombros - ¿Y si se sentía mal pero paso rápido? - le dijo para evitar la verdad.

Donatello: Lo mira - No te pregunte a ti, se lo pregunte a leonardo.. ¿la relaciones se basan en lo que ambas partes quieren? - le dijo - ¿O es que solo es lo que a ti te parezca mejor raph? - mira a leo.

Sensei splinter: Da unos pasos - Como tu familia nos preocupa que los dos se hagan daño por sus diferencias y que el te pueda hacer daño cuando no pueda controlar su ira.. y no podamos hacer nada para evitarlo.. - le dijo - Raphael puede llegar a matarte.. - de forma cruel con el de rojo.

Raphael: Se levanta por la rabia y saca sus sais dirigiéndose a la vieja rata - ¡Eso es mentira! -pero se detiene con los sais a centímetros de la cabeza del sensei - Yo no lastimaría o mataría a leo - le dijo mientras respiraba pesadamente regresando sobre sus pasos para no darles la espalda.

Leonardo: No diría nada - Me sentía mal y ¿que? - su humor cambio rápido como el de raph.

Donatello: Entrecierra los ojos - ¿En serio, como la otra vez que te desmayaste en el entrenamiento? - le pregunta - Es raro por que trate de buscar con los síntomas pero no encontré nada.. - dijo mientras sus manos se dirigían a los gogles.

Los sentidos de leo regresaron y su respiración se acelero, estaban en problemas no podían escapar tan fácil de estas, era demasiado tarde el escaner ya lo registro. Todos vieron el rostro de donnie como si le hubieran echo una broma de mal gusto pero luego cambia a una de sorpresa y curiosidad por lo que logro ver.

Donatello: Dirige la vista a la cinta que leo tenia en su cintura - Déjame ver lo que escondes leo - le dijo, los otros dos no entendieron su petición.

Sensei splinter: Mira confundido al de bandana morada - ¿Que dices donatello? - le pregunta.

Donatello: Mira a los ojos a leonardo - Detecte al escanear a leo, dos frecuencias cardíacas.. una mas rápida que la otra de por si una de leo.. - dijo mira al sensei splinter y luego a leo - Esta embarazado.. sensei - le dijo.

Michelangelo / Sensei splinter : Al mismo tiempo - ¡Que! - si creer lo que escucharon salir del genio de morado.

Donatello: Asiente mientras tomaba su bo - Si, esta embarazado.. y si calculo bien.. - dijo mientras con el bastón bo costaba las cintas en la cintura de leo - Tiene tres meses.. - al ver lo abultado que estaba.

Sensei splinter: Supiras mientras mueve la cabezas a los lados - ¿Como paso esto?, ha si lo olvidaba, ya lo se bien - mira al de rojo con aun mas rabia, pero suspira - Les daré algunas opciones:

* Tener al bebe y criarlo como otro hermano, eso los dejaría a ambos como hermanos mayores de el, no sabrá quienes son sus ¨padres¨ e terminaran su relación solo para ser HERMANOS..

* Tenerlo y que leo se quede como su ¨padre¨, raphael se va para que el no se entere de donde viene..

* También puede ser tenerlo pero que raph sea su tío debiendo alejarse de estar a solas con leo y siendo HERMANOS y solo eso.

* Enviar a uno de los dos lejos.. con o sin el pequeño..

* Abortarlo..

Estas son todas las opciones que les puedo dar a ambos, elijan sabiamente por que se podrían arrepentir - les dijo el sensei.

Las alarmas se encendieron en las cabezas de leo y raph, era ahora o nunca, se miraron a los ojos era la señal para el escape de leo. Michelangelo su mundo se estaba desmoronando, su sensei y padre era ahora malvado, su hermano donatello lo ayudo y los únicos a los que se vieron afectados eran leo y raph, con su.. bebe era un poco raro pero se debía acostumbrar al menos a ese pequeño punto de rápida asimilación. 

Leonardo: Conocía mas que bien la respuesta de raph - ¡Sensei no lo haré! - grito mientras se levantaba - ¡Me niego a hacer cualquier cosa de lo que usted dice, y sabe que.. no lo abortare porque es mi hijo! - se cubrió rápidamente la boca y nariz con la bufanda, sacando dos cosas del bolso de los kunais y tirándolos al suelo eran bombas de humo.

La guarida se lleno completamente del humo demasiado espeso, dando oportunidad a leonardo de escapar pero dejando a raphael como acordaron, la nube espesa se comenzó a desvanecer dejando al único de los dos. La carrera comenzó para llegar al escondite, se dijo raph poniéndose en guardia retando tanto al sensei splinter como donatello.

Sensei splinter: Ve que michelangelo no se ha movido a ir tras leo - ¡Michelangelo trae de vuelta a tu hermano! - le grita y makey obedece, dejando su atención a la tortuga de rojo - No creas que porque este viejo no pueda hacerte nada raphael acuérdate de cuando los ¨casi encontré¨ en el acto - le dijo.

Raphael: Sonríe de forma egoísta - Ya se eso, pero sabia que desde los 12 años tenia una especie de gusto hacia el o es verdad era desde muy pequeño que lo sentía así - le dijo el único secreto que no le dijo a leo con algo que los dos sabían bien -( Vete rápido leo y no dejes que makey te alcance )- en su mente.

Comenzó la pelea entre donatello y el sensei splinter contra raphael, que de alguna manera u otra estaba al mismo nivel que el maestro rata.

La lucha era intensa para los tres, donatello no sabia la razón de la rebeldía de leonardo y ahora que tal vez pueda tener un sobrino de las dos tortugas.. no eso no era cierto se decía, solo era leo tratando de compensar algo que ninguno de los cuatro tendrían de forma natural siendo machos.

El sensei splinter por otro lado, hizo las cosas difíciles a raphael que trataba de imitarlo ya que no lo sentía mas como su hijo... como lo es también ahora por mas que no quisiera con leonardo, mientras el recibía la ayuda de donatello también para inhabilitar a raph.

\- Con leonardo.. -

Corriendo todo lo que puede sin mirar atrás para no permitirle a su conciencia echar a perder el elaborado plan de escape, pero las emociones reprimidas salieron a la luz a medio camino al escondite, se recordó así mismo la promesa que le hizo a raph. Pero mientras estaba llorando la presencia de que alguien lo miraba lo hizo ponerse atento, cuando estaba a solo unos pasos se voltea al pararse rápidamente era makey.

Leonardo: Trato de sonar lo mas serio posible y evitar sonar como si hubiera llorado, saco sus katanas - ¿Te envió a buscarme y a llevarme a la guarida.. verdad? - le pregunto.

Michelangelo: Asiente - Pero no te haré daño leo.. solo viene para despedirme de ti - le dijo y miro a los ojos de leo, sus ojos estaban apagados.

Leonardo: Guarda sus katanas y se acerca a makey - Tienes que ser fuerte, si pudiéramos te llevaríamos pero seria peligroso.. - le dijo a makey - No dejes que tu sonrisa se esfume por esto, algún día regresaremos y te buscaremos a ti junto con donnie - le da un beso en su frente mientras lo abraza.

Michelangelo: Aguantando las ganas de llorar - ¿Puedo.. sentir? - le pregunta un poco a penado a su hermano de azul.

Leonardo: Sonríe al de naranja - Claro.. - dijo suavemente, coloco la mano de makey en su vientre - Aun esta muy pequeño para moverse y que lo sientan tan fácil.. te extrañare - makey alejo su mano de el pequeño bulto de su estomago.

Michelangelo: Lo mira - ¿Me prometes algo? - recibe un asentimiento de leo - No dejes que sea como el amargado de raph - Toma una de las katanas de leo y se hace pequeños cortes junto con algunos largos - Tratare de que raph regrese a donde vayan a refugiarse.. váyanse lejos de la ciudad, ¿de acuerdo? - recibe un asentimiento y se va a la alcantarilla.

Leonardo con la visita e sacrificio de su hermano menor se dirige al escondite, ya habiendo llegado se sienta en la cama a descansar, la punzada esta de vuelta era el bebe pidiendo a su padre, lo trata de calmar hasta que raph llegue.

\- Con raphael -

Ya estaba cansado e herido, pero tenia que hacer el camino al escondite y ¿si leo no pudo llegar a el?, los pensamientos lo aquejaban solo el esperaba un milagro para poder salir de la rata y de la tortuga de morado. Recibió su esperado milagro era makey, cuando cruzaron miradas le dijo todo ¨- Te ayudare, regresa con leo rápido -¨ mientras el sensei splinter y donatello se concentraban en ver que le paso a makey, el corrió hasta la vieja red de alcantarillado y busco cual de las tapas lo dejarían cerca del escondite.

Al encontrarlo lo abrió y salio, subió a los edificios y llego al edificio donde se encontraba leonardo, al entrar abrazo a la tortuga de azul en la cama llorando por el. Se acerco y le llamo para que lo mirara este se lanzo a abrazarlo.

Raphael: Lo abraza - Vamos a estar bien.. - lo calmo y le dio varios besos.

Leonardo: Sin dejar de llorar - Odio los cambios de animo me hacen parecer de todo menos como quiero - le dijo a raph, este se reía - No te rías.. eres malo - le dijo al de rojo pero ve las heridas - Estas herido.. te curare - pero raph no lo suelta.

Raphael: Se acuesta con leo - Estaré bien.. quédate aquí nos hace falta a ambos - le dijo.

La pareja de tortugas se durmieron en el refugio que ellos mismos hicieron, necesitarían energías para lo que les vendría a los dos o tres...

CONTINUARA...

\---------------------------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... Me mame... bien feo pero bueno :v


	20. Capitulo 20: Nos vamos, Plan de emergencia, El Bebe es pequeño pero fuerte..

\- 26 de Mayo del 2017 -

Unas cuantas horas después leo despertó del sueño sin sueños, ambos se quedaron dormidos por los acontecimientos de hace unas horas, al ver las heridas de raph fue a buscar el equipo de primeros auxilios o lo mas próximo a serlo como fue echo por ellos mismos, aprovechando que el estaba aun dormido hizo lo mas rápido posible el trabajo de vendarlo y de limpiar la sangre que se le pego en las escamas con cuidado; el bebe se hizo sentir desde que leo despertó, leo se sonrió al ver que el pequeño estaba bien.

Espero a que raph despertara pacientemente mientras leía un libro que era de ninjutsu que trajo antes de todo esto, raph se comenzó a despertar, por la forma en que se movía un poco, raph al abrir los ojos vio a leo sentado cerca de el, se sentó pero el ardor de las heridas al verlas ya curadas y vendadas.

Leonardo: Deja el libro y ayuda a raph - Ten cuidado aun no han sanado.., ¿como dormiste.. aun te duele? - le pregunta refiriéndose a las heridas en su cuerpo -( Aguanto.. todo para que yo pudiera escapar y el regreso con todo esto el solo.. )- se siente mal por dejarlo solo, agacha la cabeza.

Raphael: Lo mira - Estoy bien.. solo pica un poco nada grave, ¿y tu como estas? - queriendo dejar de ser el centro de atención y fijando la suya en el otro - Si son por las heridas, no te sientas mal.. te dije que te protegería para que lograras escapar y que regresaría.. ¿o preferías que te dejara así?.. - dijo pero se dio cuenta de sus palabras al ver el rostro de leo con lagrimas - Lo siento.. no te dejare jamas.. lo siento, no quise decirlo así.. - abraza a leo con ambos brazos.

Leonardo: Se calma con el abrazo de raph - No te preocupes.. fui un cobarde, no quería dejarte solo con el sensei splinter y donatello.. - raph le pone su manos sobre las de el - Pero no queríamos que ¨el¨ saliera perjudicado.. - dijo colocando los dos pares de mano en el abultado área abdominal - Los dos estamos bien raph - le besa en la mejilla.

Raphael: Miro hacia la ventana - No podemos salir por algunos días a partir de ahora.. - lo mira a los ojos.

Leonardo: Asiente y se separa para hacer un reverencia tradicional - Seguiré tus ordenes a partir de este momento, desde ahora tu seras mas que mi hermano, amante y padre de mi bebe eres mi ¨líder¨.. te obedeceré en todo lo que me pidas... - le dijo a raph que estaba confundido y un poco extrañado.

Raphael: Lo toma de los hombros para quitarlo de la posición tan ¨humillante¨ para el - La relaciones son de a dos y el bebe no lo hice yo solo.. quítate eso de la cabeza de que la responsabilidad es de uno solo.. - le dijo leo ladeo la cabeza dando a entender que no le capto la idea - Tu también puedes serlo y aun quiero que lo seas, con la única diferencia que esta vez no te dejare en las decisiones que tome o tomemos..... - le dijo - Compartiremos el rol de líder, los dos lo seremos, ¿que te parece? - le pregunta.

Leonardo: Sonríe - Por mi esta bien.. - le dijo mientras lo abraza - ¿Desayunamos? - le pregunta recibe un asentimiento del de rojo.

La posición que tenia su relación en una pirámide que se les enseño desde pequeño estaba justo a lado de la familia, no arriba de esta ni abajo de ella; la posición de los amigos humanos mas cercano era la misma que la familia quedando las otras cosas que le gustaban en la parte inferior. Lo único que ambos si le podrían dar el primer puesto era a su hijo/hija.. o a los que vinieran a partir de ahora que estaban ¨independizados¨ por su familia la fuerza.

No salieron del escondite por algunos 4 días por seguridad de ser emboscados por el clan del pie o donatello y michelangelo, que el sensei splinter de seguro los mando a buscar o en el caso a matar según leo; se deshicieron de sus teléfonos para no ser rastreados por donnie. Habían dormido y pasado el tiempo juntos haciendo algunas cosas. Raph trataba de no comer mucho para dejarle todo al de azul, aunque el de azul lo manipulara para que comiera con el de igual cantidad, sirviendo una que otra vez no muy seguido. Pero aun estaba el dilema que ambos tenían quedarse a tener al bebe en la ciudad o irse de esta por la seguridad de la pequeña tortuga.

Ambos estaban de acuerdo que la ciudad de new york no era un lugar seguro para ellos... para su familia, por ahora sus únicas amenazas mas grandes de mayor a menor eran, su antiguo clan, el clan del pie y los seres humanos que habitan la superficie de la ciudad; la única opción que les quedaba a ambos, después de evaluar su situación varias veces entre ellas:

* Quedarse y arriesgarse por los otros dos clanes enemigos: Seria mucho trabajo para los dos solos abasteceros de provisiones en una ciudad que era vigilada de muchas formas era casi suicida; y al nacer el bebe todo el trabajo quedaría en raph para atender a ambos. Leo no esta seguro de que sea buena idea al igual que raph, ninguno de los dos quería dejar la ciudad que tanto amaban y protegían desde hace años.

* Separarse y aceptar una de las opciones del sensei splinter al leo entregarse: Eso le daría la ventaja al bebe de aunque sea estar con otros dos seres como el si lo aceptaban en el, aunque el destino de leo se vería degradado por el sensei splinter.., como consecuencia a esto no podría conocer realmente a leo y raph como sus padres. Leo se negó rotundamente a esto y raph que solo lo propuso por conocer el parecer de leo, ninguno hablo de esta opción.

* Dejar atrás todo e irse a buscar otro lugar: Irse lejos de la ciudad que ellos conocían de arriba a bajo, buenos amigos humanos que tanto les ayudaban y.. ¨familia¨ que aun querían.. para irse dejando todo atrás.. todo que conocían.., pero siendo la única que le podía dejar a ambos la oportunidad de estar tranquilos, abastecidos e juntos como una familia, si encontraban un lugar seguro lejos de los seres humanos pero cerca si necesitaban ayuda de cualquier forma que ellos pudieran brindar.

Las opciones estaban puestas sobre la mesa, solo faltaban que los dos se pusieran de acuerdo e eligieran una de ellas. Para hacer su plan de emergencia mas solido, reunir algunas cosas e irse lo mas rápido que podrían hacerlo.

Leonardo: Medito la opciones sobre la posible jugada de ambos por el bien común de los tres en silencio por algunas horas en la habitación.

Raphael: Trataba de no molestarlo por lo que salio a la sala para entrenar con sus sais mientras buscaba una solución al igual que leo.

Esa tarde ninguno de los dos estuvo cerca del otro hasta la noche, los dos se tomaron el tiempo para dialogar y tomar una decisión entre los dos como dijeron que harían ahora en adelante, por los dos ser los lideres de si mismos. Trataron de no convertirla en una discusión violenta como las antiguas que los dos han tenido por largo tiempo, exponiendo sus puntos buenos o malos 

Raphael: Suspira sabiendo que tenían que elegir sin arrepentirse, pero como el solo hace lo que leo dice - Elije tu leo.. tu llevas al bebe después de todo.. escojas lo que escojas, no te dejare solo nunca.. - apoyándolo.

Leonardo: Guarda silencio mientras cierra los ojos - Ninguno de los tres esta seguro aquí.. - comenzó y mira a raph a los ojos amarillos, sus propios ojos denotaban decisión - Debemos irnos lejos de la ciudad se ha vuelto peligrosa para nosotros.. - se levanta de su posición sentada sobre sus piernas.

Raphael: Asiente y se levanta - Buscare provisiones para el ¨viaje¨ entonces.. - toma sus sais de la mesa, que dejo allí con anterioridad pero ve a leo ponerse la correas con sus katanas - ¿Adonde vas? - le pregunta.

Leonardo: Lo mira - Iré contigo raph.. ¿no puedo ir contigo? - un poco sarcástico por la pregunta de raph.

Raphael: Suspira por saber como es leo - Bien, pero te quedaras escondido hasta que salga de allí.. y no hagas pucheros porque no es no y punto.. - le dijo por mas que leo intento que le dijera que si.

Leonardo: Suspira - Bien.. me quedare lejos para que el mejor papa del mundo haga de las suyas - le dijo a raph cuando estaba listo con su bufanda, ahora no tenia la necesidad de ocultar su área abdominal - ¿Nos vamos? - dice.

Los dos salen rápidamente de su escondite para ir a buscar algunas de las provisiones que necesitaban en el viaje, escondiéndose en cualquier sombra posible y teniendo cuidado en toparse con las personas que caminaban en las calles, ademas que evitar encontrarse con los otros dos clanes; leo le siguió el paso a raph.

Llegaron a una pequeña tienda de comestibles cerrada y por lo que veían no había visto estaba sola, una buena señal para ambas tortugas que podían entrar y salir sin ningún problema, solo tenían que encargarse de las cámaras. Ya con eso cubierto por parte de raph por también inhabilitar las posibles cámaras adentro del mismo, fueron a la ejecución de su plan, entrado al establecimiento por la puerta de servicio sin que los vieran.

Entraron lentamente para asegurarse que estuviera vacía del personal, raph le hizo a una señal a leo estaban solos y leo saco el bolso, para meter algunas cosas que pudieran durar y sin romperse en el camino como: pan, cereales, algunas frutas para los dos en estos días, pastas, carne seca y una que otras golosinas, y un mapa de toda la ciudad. Cuando leo le dice que esta listo, raph lo lleva sobre su hombro mientras leo lo ayuda a hacer su camino a la salida y lo ayuda a subir al tejado. Regresaron a su pequeño escondite, sin ningún contra tiempo.

Leonardo: Ayuda a raph para quitar el bolso y ordenar alguna cosas en otro - Eso fue fácil por mas que no nos guste lo que hicimos, ¿no lo crees? - lo mira.

Raphael: Asiente y ayuda a leo con las cosas - A mi no me molesta tanto, por suerte no tuvimos que vernos con donnie y makey o el clan del pie - le dijo.

\- En las alcantarillas con donatello, michelangelo y el sensei splinter -

Los dos hermanos de naranja y morado respectivamente eran regañados por el sensei splinter al dejar escapar al de azul y de rojo, en especial a makey por dejar escapar a leo, makey dijo que no se volvería a repetir aun si en su mente se decía que dejaría escapar a leonardo y a raph de ser preciso.. los dejaría tener lo que en sus sueños el quería pero en la realidad era otra, no podría con el de morado.

Después de tantos regaños para los dos menores y una meditación después para no descargar toda la ira en los dos aun sintiéndose como un ¨padre amoroso¨ con los únicos que no tenían esas ideas de los mayores, los dejo solos para que donnie le curara las heridas ¨hechas¨ por leo; ninguno de los dos hermanos se dirigió la mirada o la palabra mientras limpiaban el desastre que hicieron splinter, donatello y raphael. Uno estaba molesto con los dos mayores por ocultares esto a su ¨familia¨ si es que esos dos los consideraban como una, el otro molesto por el pensar del de gafas y de su ¨padre¨.

Solo pasaron dos días y el sensei splinter nombro a donatello como el nuevo líder de entre los dos hermanos por ser el mas capacitado entre ambos, aun entre los dos hermanos no era como antes; era mas una convivencia interesada por los dos lados, y ninguno cedía realmente en cuanto socializar allí.

Como lo quisiera donatello ya que cada vez que le pedía un favor a michelangelo lo hacia por complacer lo que necesitaba.. se convirtió en un robot, nada de lo que makey era ¨corazón¨ como solía decirle ellos. Y el no podía hacer nada que el conociera para cambiarlo a como era antes.

Dos días pasaron y michelangelo era sumiso ante lo que splinter le pedía o hacer que hiciera la rata, por el mismo tenerle miedo como lo pudo tener leo y raph, de este ultimo.. su héroe de la infancia junto con el de azul. El cuento era distinto cuando era donatello comenzando lo a llamar con su nombre completo el mismo día que leonardo y raphael se fueron de la guarida.. de sus vidas, no se sentía ya ¨en casa¨ y emocionalmente estaba echo un desastre.. no sabia que hacer ahora el ¨solo¨ aquí con una foto de todos juntos.

Los días siguientes para los tres integrantes de la supuesta ¨familia o clan¨ como se refería aun splinter, las cosas se pusieron mejores cuando april, casey y vern vinieron a ver como estaban todos al no saber nada de ellos por mucho tiempo desde la noche de familiar en casa de april. Los humanos se quedaron impresionados cuando les dio las noticias de los últimos días dichas por donatello, sobre la ¨relación¨ de leo y raph que se acostaron ¨muy seguido¨ hasta que de una forma que donatello aun no averiguo leo estaba embarazado.

Casey: Mira a todos lados - ¿En donde están ahora leo y raph? - le pregunta al de morado.

Donatello: Mira hacia otro lado - Escaparon.. cuando los descubrimos, intentamos de razonar con ellos pero fue inútil con esos tercos que no querían escuchar ni al sensei splinter, por lo que huyeron.. - dijo simulando que trato de ayudarlos.

April: Se levanta preocupada - ¿Pero y el ¨bebe¨, donnie? - pregunta.

Donatello: Suspira al recordarse que ella le preguntaría hasta que le dijera - Mis escaneres me dio lo que es una lectura superficial sana.. pero no me dejo revisarlo bien al huir.. - le dijo a la reportera.

Vern: Serio pero nota el comportamiento del morado como si ocultara algo, por lo que se tomo la molestia en preguntar - ¿Pero no lo han visto actuar raro cuando estaban juntos, un tipo como raph que le digan que sera padre es poco probable que este calmado y si leo se embarazo no tendría síntomas muy notorios para ser eso? - le dijo un poco desconfiado.

Casey: Lo mira al acordarse - ¡Entonces era eso y el muy hijo de su madre no me dijo nada! - exclamo y todos lo miraron extrañado - El una vez que nos reunimos estaba tan enojado por ¨algo¨ que no me quiso hablar en casi toda la noche, excepto a que estaba molesto o disgustado con leo, yo pensé que era como lo de siempre - contó a los otros.

Donatello: Pensando un momento - Casey que mas pudiste saber de raph eres su mejor amigo.. - le pregunta a casey para ver si ocultaba algo mas que el sabia que podía pasar.

Casey: Lo mira por escuchar el tono de pregunta tan falso - Solo venia de vez en cuando.. el llevo a leo un día.. bueno no hasta me departamento sino que lo vi en el otro edificio a lado del mio.. era raro por que no es común verlos tan amistosos el uno con el otro.. - le dijo -( Y si leo se ¨embarazo de raph¨.. tuvo que haber.. diablos, era para eso que me pedía tanto lubricante.. )- pensó esto al recordar la petición de la tortuga de rojo un poco indignado por la manipulación del de rojo.

April: Preocupada por no ver a makey - ¿Donde esta michelangelo? - le pregunta al de morado por la falta del de naranja.

Donatello: La mira - En su habitación se esta recuperando, leo lo ataco.. - le dijo a la pelirroja.

April se dirigió a la habitación del de naranja a ver como estaba este, toco en la puerta correspondiente del naranja, este le respondió que podía pasar a dentro. Se encontró con la tortuga de naranja acostada en su cama, se acerco y le acaricio cariñosa mente el caparazón antes de hablar. Dejando al ¨genio¨ con el camarografo y el detective.

April: Siente algo extraño al ver a makey, como si algo no cuadrara - ¿Makey, como estas? - le pregunta al de naranja.

Michelangelo: La mira un poco triste sus ojos estaban sin el brillo natural de el - Bien.. creo.. - le dice un poco inseguro de decirle.

April: Nota la duda en la voz de makey - ¿Es sobre leo y raph, cierto? - trato de consolar a la ¨pequeña¨ tortuga de naranja - Me impresiono un poco también, pero se me hace raro que los dos se ¨hayan¨ ido cuando los encontraron en ciertas circunstancias.. - le pregunta para saber mas que fue lo que paso.

Michelangelo: Niega con la cabeza - Ellos no huyeron como dice donnie.. - dice - Los encontramos si.. pero.. el sensei no les dejo explicarse, ellos estaban tratando lo posible de resolver el ¨problema¨.. y quería que leo se deshiciera del.. - pero no lo pudo decir.

April: Ve las heridas de makey y la parte de makey - ¿Y leo te ataco? - le pregunta de manera inconsciente.

Michelangelo: Se sienta en la cama - Me las hice yo con la katana de leo.. el no me quería atacar, estaba asustado.. el sensei splinter luchaba con raphael, donnie ayudaba al sensei.. - le dijo - Me mando a traer a leonardo pero.. no pude hacer cuando lo encontré.. - miro a la reportera a los ojos.

April: Lo mira de igual forma, entonces donnie les mintió en su propia cara, se decía que tenia que ayudar a la tortuga de naranja de una forma - Mkey, yo y mi departamento estarán siempre que necesites un descanso.. de todo esto, puedes quedarte unos días y noches si quieres - le dijo mientras lo abrazaba - ¿Que te parece desde ahora, claro si tu quieres? - le pregunta.

Michelangelo: Asiente - Claro.. pero me quedare un poco para guardar unas cosas - mira una foto de los cuatro que estaba en la mesa a lado de su cama.

April: Mira la foto - Se que algún día ellos regresaran makey, y tal vez seas un tío.. - le dijo para aunque sea darle una esperanza al pequeño.

Michelangelo: Sonríe y asiente - Si, ellos volverán algún día.. - dijo en voz baja.

La reportera le pregunta si se quería unir con ellos a la charla pero el le respondió que no podía soportar estar en la presencia con donatello, la pelirroja le dice que se vendrá a despedir de el, le da un ultimo abrazo antes de salir a la sala. Con esta nueva información no podía dejar a makey, sus únicos ¨protectores¨ no lo podían ayudar.

\- Con leo y raph, escondite secreto -

Todavía arreglaban algunos de los bolsos para el viaje, cosas como la comida que buscaron hace unas horas, ropa que tenían guardada por sus noches ¨amor¨, guardando unos pares de cada uno e lo importante para los dos sus armas e los reemplazos de estas. Mientras arreglaba uno de los bolsos pensó sobre makey y su conversación antes que este regresara a la guarida, leo tenia que llevárselo estaría mejor con ellos dos.. o incluso donnie si el quería ir con ellos.

Leonardo: Ve a raph que apilaba unos bolsos,no estaba seguro de como decirle - ¿Raph?, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta? - espera una respuesta de este.

Raphael: Lo mira - Claro - le dice mientras volvia a guardar algunas cosas.

Leonardo: Respira hondo - Quiero que makey venga con nosotros - le dijo y raph lo mira, no enojado.

Raphael: Suspira - También quiero que el enano venga con los dos pero.. ¿como lo haremos?, cada segundo que pasamos podemos ser atrapados por el sensei o el clan del pie.. - ve que leo agacha la cabeza - Pero intentaremos traerlo con nosotros, pero no prometo nada... - le dijo.

Leonardo: Sonríe - Hai.. - volviendo a lo suyo.

Raphael: Su mano toca su bolsillo - Hey!, toma esto.. - le pasa unos paquetes de pastillas al de azul - Son vitaminas para ti.. - le dijo.

Leonardo: Las mira un poco extraño - ¿Las necesito? - no le gustaba depender de unas pastillas.

Raphael: Lo mira - Si, solo son para que el bebe tenga ciertas cosas, algunas de hierro, calcio y por si no tienes hambre - le dice - En la cajas decía que eran importantes para el embarazo.. solo no te la tomes con las comidas - le dijo a leo.

Los dos con las cosas cubiertas solo tenían que buscar a donde irían cuando salieran de la ciudad, buscaron en el mapa cual era la forma de salir mas rápido, viendo las opciones de lugares.. entre ellos massachusetts, lleno de bosques y esta a tan solo 4 horas de la ciudad de new york. Lo malo.. que su únicas forma de llegar era en tren o en un auto.. eso era difícil con respecto a sus tamaños y cuan cuidadoso tenían que ser por sus decisiones con el bebe. 

Raphael: Mira a leo - ¿Que piensas? - le pregunta al de azul.

Leonardo: Lo mira y asiente - Es la mas prometedora y estaremos cerca.. lo único es como llegaremos.. - coloco una mano en su barbilla - Donatello tiene vigiladas las cámaras de toda la ciudad incluidos metros y estaciones como en tren seria difícil - le dijo.

Raphael: Piensa en algo - Casey.. - dijo - Puede ayudarnos.. - se levanta y se dirige a la ventana, pero leo se iba detrás con el - Quédate.. aquí hasta que regrese - le dijo al de azul, que se cruzo los brazos - Te traeré algo, lo prometo.. ¿pizza o sushi? - le pregunta al de azul.

Leonardo: Lo mira - Pescado frito.. - le dice sonrojado a raph - Pizza también.. ¿puedes? - le pregunta.

Raphael: Lo besa - regreso pronto - sale del escondite.

Un rato después raph regreso con lo que le prometió a leo, se lo da y le cuenta sobre la ayuda de april, casey y vern, un tren llegaría a la estación gran central de new york y con su ayuda lo tomarían. Raph le muestra los dos abrigos, solo tenían que emboscar al tren en una de los lugares donde nadie los viera subir y que no hicieran preguntas sobre quienes eran. Luego vern haría un ¨pedido¨ para un regalo de un familiar que vivía en boston, solo que este ¨familiar¨ vivía cerca de muchos bosques e lugares de mucha vegetación y fauna.

Leonardo: Deja de comer - ¿Y makey? - le pregunta a raph si casey le dijo algo.

Raphael: A lado de leo - Según le dijo a april, nos quiere devuelta, pero que no dejara que nos quedemos por splinter.. - le dijo a leo.

Leonardo: Mira a raph - ¿Podemos intentar que venga con nosotros, por favor? - le pidió al de rojo.

Raphael: Asiente a lo que pidió leo - Si si si - le dijo y leo le pasa un poco - Come - pero la cara de regaño de leo - Solo uno el resto es tuyo - le recordó al de azul.

CONTINUARA...

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Que les parece?... bueno hasta la próxima actualización


	21. Capitulo 21: Viaje en tren, Nueva ciudad y un bosque.. 4º mes.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Se puso depre la cosa :c

\- 30 de Mayo del 2017, noche.. -

Las dos tortugas de rojo y azul se prepararon para el viaje de emergencia con la ayuda de los humanos, ninguno de los amigos humanos vio a leonardo como condición de raph para confiar en ellos, por su parte raph les pidió como lo que quería leo que trajeran a makey.. lo llevarían con ellos no lo dejarían hacerse daño al estar con la rata y el reptil de morado.

Ya con los abrigos con los sombreros puestos por esa noche fría y para pasar ¨desapercibidos¨ de la vista de los civiles en la estación 23 street station, ya todos en sus puestos para la salida de las tortugas. Casey haciendo una revisión del ¨sistema de seguridad de las cámaras¨ con un ¨especialista sobre cámaras¨, vern lo hizo por deber le una a esos dos, april llevo a un paseo a makey por las alcantarillas, este acepto la invitación de la pelirroja cuando esta le dijo que tenia una sorpresa para el. Solo faltaban las dos tortugas que podrían llegar en cualquier momento.

Las dos tortugas se aseguraron de que su escondite no sufriera saqueos o que algún curioso viera lo que vivía allí, limpiaron o en este caso desordenaron todo lo posible como si dejaron el edificio hace mucho tiempo. Los bolsos bien distribuidos, raph con 6 y leo con apenas con dos, los dos no querían perder su oportunidad de tener ¨libertad¨ y a su hermanito se apuraron. Hasta que estaban en el edificio antes de la estación de trenes, esperaron a su hermano desde la sombras.

Leonardo: Mira desde donde esta, la ciudad en la noche- ¿Algún día regresaremos raph? - desde que se despertó con el bebe estaban algo.. tristes... la melancolía que sentía era tanta que no sabia que hacer mientras jugaba con sus katanas.

Raphael: Apreciando la vista de la ciudad al igual que leo - Tal vez.. - le dice y lo mira - Cuando el este mas grande y pueda cuidarse solo.. ¿sabes que no tengamos que estar para protegerlo.. no se tipo 12 años? - le dijo con una pregunta mientras se aseguraba que sus sais estuvieran bien ocultas.

Leonardo: Suspira - Nuestra ultima vez en la ciudad.. - su mano en su vientre - Nacera.. en otro lugar muy lejos, no lo conocerá este lugar hasta que sea mayor.. - dijo para si mismo, deja de jugar con sus katanas.

Raphael: Se sienta con leo - Si queremos que este bien.. - le dijo toma la mano de leo.

Pasaron el tiempo observando el paisaje de new york, hasta que vieran a su hermano menor o su amiga pelirroja..

\- Con april y michelangelo -

La pelirroja guió al de naranja hasta la tapa señalada como cerca de la estación, le dio de su bolso un abrigo y sombrero, este le mira confundido al no saber.

April: Sube con ayuda de makey, al estar en el callejón mira a makey con el abrigo y el sombrero puestos - Sube arriba te esperan allí arriba.. - le señala el edificio donde acordó con leo y raph anteriormente.

Michelangelo: La mira - April.. ¿quien me espera? - le pregunta a la mujer de chaleco amarillo.

April: Lo empuja - ¡Solo sube es una orden! - le dice con autoridad al de naranja.

Michelangelo suspira y sube sin hacer preguntas a la reportera, mientras subía mas se sintió raro como si alguien en verdad estaba allí a su espera. Cuando llego a la azotea se encontró a otros vestidos como el, su rostro se ilumino al ver a sus dos hermanos mayores y corrió a abrazarlos a los dos.

Michelangelo: Se detiene al acordarse - ¿Que hacen aquí?, ¡no deberían haber salido de la ciudad o esconderse! - les pregunta a los dos.

Raphael: Apoyado en la pared que los cubre con sombra - Te quieres ir con nosotros a otro lugar, estarás mejor con los dos - le dijo para quitarse el sombrero.

Michelangelo: Niega con la cabeza - Lo siento.. - le dijo a los dos.

Leonardo: Trata de no dejarse llevar por las emociones, y se acerca a makey - Makey, por favor se honesto conmigo.. ¿quieres quedarte aquí en la ciudad con donnie y el sensei, o prefieres irte con los dos? - le pregunta dando una lecciones de adultos, mientras le mira a los ojos.

Michelangelo: Mira a los ojos de leo - Me quedo - en seco respondió al de azul.

Los dos mayores se miraron y asintieron, sus manos van hasta los nudos de sus bandanas y se las quitan, toman cada uno una mano de makey y le dan sus bandanas. Michelangelo lo miran confundido a ambos, a caso los dos.. se las dieron para que el llegara a la guarida y el sensei.

Michelangelo: Aprieta las bandanas - ¡Pero esto son de ustedes!, ¡no pueden estar si ellos, son partes de ustedes dos! - ve que solo le sonríen.

Leonardo: Lo abraza - Regresaremos, makey, haz caso de splinter y de donnie, tienes a april, casey y vern contigo también - le dijo a makey mientras acariciaba el caparazón del de naranja, y une sus frentes.

Raphael: Mira a los dos - Si lo traeremos cuando tenga 4 años, primero.. cuando las cosas se hayan calmado.. - le sonríe y se acerca - No dejes de ser tu, nadie puede hacerte dejar ser tu - pega sus frentes de forma cariñosa.

Michelangelo: Sus lagrimas brotaban - Hai.. - solo dijo en respuesta a lo que pedía su hermano de rojo.

Leonardo: Sonríe a la linda acción de raph para makey - Tenemos que irnos raph - le dice al de rojo.

Raphael: Se separa de makey - Ya lo oíste, aun esta el viejo sin miedo y seguirá así.. - mira a makey - Adiós makey - salta del edificio hasta el callejón.

Leonardo: Mira a makey - No le vayas a abrir las piernas a donnie, makey, solo cuando estés seguro que el no te lastimara e cuando eso ocurra que acepte los ¨términos¨ de esto como lo hace raph, me enterare makey.. - le hace señas de que lo vigila.

Michelangelo: Los ve irse a la estación del metro - ¡Buen viaje! - le grita a los dos.

Vio alejarse las dos tortugas, se preocupo por el equipaje sabiendo de las katanas e sais de cada uno. Rezo por que los dos pudieran salir sin problemas de la ciudad, y que donatello no notara en las cámaras a sus hermanos para detenerlos de su ida e escape. Guardo en el bolso el abrigo con sombrero para regresar a la guarida.

\- Ahora con la pareja de tortugas rojo y azul -

Los dos entraron al cubrirse bien, se sorprendieron a los dos, era tan grande y no se comparaba al metro de la ciudad como era normal para ellos con su día a día, pero vieron a la pelirroja que le hacia señas a los dos. Fueron hasta la pelirroja y la siguieron, ella les dio dos boletos a ambos.

April: Los guía al detector de metales - Deben pasar esto antes de abordar el tren, ¿y makey? - les susurro a los dos estos respondieron que se quedo con los otros - Casey se encargara de las cámaras y si algo no va bien intervendrá - le dio una idea, pero presta atención a sus dos amigos - ¿Donde están sus bandanas? - les pregunta.

Leonardo: Mira a april - Se las dimos a makey para que tengan un recuerdo de ambos - ve ahora a raph, al ver las armas de los guardias - Vamos, hay que intentarlo, raph - camina hacia los detectores, siente al bebe dar la punzada - Quédate quieto por mi un momento - le dijo en voz baja.

Raphael lo sigue, leo seria el que mas fácil podría pasar en caso de que lo trataran de detener, los dos fueron pacientes hasta que llego su turno e la llegada de casey mientras vern desactivo las camas al igual que las ocultas. Casey los dejo pasar por una situación medica algo agresiva y que por la misma un vagón del tren tenia que estar solo para este caso en especial, los oficiales y guardias los escoltaron hasta allí. Los dos ya estaban adentro del vagón vació y raph se aseguro que no los vieran del de enfrente, se sienta a lado de leo y le besa.

Esperaron a que el tren avanzara en silencio y solo unos besos ocasionales, el viaje seria de 4 horas en el tren y raph estaría pendiente cuando comenzara la demasiada vegetación para salir de tanta civilización y seres humanos. Vio el sistema mas seguro para detener el tren y bajar rápido, sin que los vieran.

\- En la guarida, alcantarillas.. -

La tortuga de morado estaba en uno de sus experimentos, no le presto mucha atención a la tortuga de naranja con la mujer de chaleco amarillo, tanto que el sonido de las alarmas de una infiltración en las cámaras de la ciudad, no fueron llamadas hasta tiempo de 3 horas y les mostró la imagen en poca resolución de raph y leo cerca de una estación.. pero era tan borrosa que no podía ver quien mas estaba con ellos y tratarla de arreglar solo hacia que se dañaran mas de lo necesario. Solo hacia fue que se preocupo por el de naranja y en donde estaba esta tortuga joven, el sensei por suerte no salio de la sala de meditación.. ahora que lo recuerda este no ha salido mucho de la sala de meditación últimamente.

Busco al de naranja en todas partes de la guarida pero no lo encontró, eso quería decir que no había regresado ni la mujer pelirroja, esperarlo era lo que tenia por ahora. Unos pasos apresurados se escucharon desde la entrada, era makey que cambio su rostro feliz a disgustado por la persona del de morado, paso de largo hasta la cocina; dontello lo sigue.

Michelangelo: Ignorando a donatello, toma un poco de agua.

Donatello: Cruzado de brazos - ¿Donde estabas? - le pregunta serio.

Michelangelo: Aun sin contestarle o mirarlo, se prepara un sanduich y se lo come.

Donatello: Enojado por que lo ignoraba - ¿Ahora me tratas como si fuera leo? - le dijo al de naranja.

Michelangelo: Lo señala y lo mira molesto - No tienes derecho de decir eso, ahora vete a hacer tus cosas científicas - se va a la sala pero antes.

Donatello: Lo toma del antebrazo, aunque no quería ser tan físico con el de naranja - ¡No puedes hablarme así, yo soy el líder! - le dijo apretando con su mano.

Michelangelo: Se voltea hacia donnie - No puedes pedirme mas.. ya que tu no eres mi líder.. - le dijo - ¿Donde esta splinter? - le pregunta.

Donatello: Lo mira serio - En el salón de la meditación - le dice, makey se dirige a la sala mencionada - No vayas no hay que molestarlo ahora - le dijo mientras le seguía.

Michelangelo: Entra a la sala.

Busca con la mirada a la vieja rata, que estaba en la plataforma de agua con su bastón, se acerca a pesar de la negativa del de morado. El sensei seda cuenta de el y lo mira un poco disgustado, pero cambia a una expresión de sorpresa al ver que era lo que el de naranja le mostraba.. las bandanas de leonardo y raphael.

Sensei splinter: Aun sorprendido se levanta y se acerca al de naranja - ¿Donde las conseguiste, michelangelo? - le pregunta volviendo a su seriedad.

Michelangelo: Sin emoción alguna - Los conseguí en un puente sensei... - les dice a los dos presentes - Iba con april y subimos un momento estaba oscuro, vi algo que se movía muy rápido, algo cayo al agua pero no volvió a salir y solo encontré esto en su lugar - le dijo cerrando los ojos -( No pregunte, no pregunte )- le dijo.

Los dos se quedaron callados por lo dicho por el de naranja, donatello no puede creer que la grabación distorsionada sea antes de que se.. suicidaran los dos.. es mucho para procesar. Para el sensei fue una sorpresa no tan esperada pero es tomada en consideración, su hijo mayor tuvo que haber planeado eso por su apego a la cultura oriental.

Sensei splinter: Los mira mas de cerca - Vayan a descansar.. - le dice a los dos que le quedan, pero toma las bandanas - No puedo creer que ustedes dos hicieran eso.. - se dijo su memoria le hizo recordar cuanto paso con cada uno de ellos, intensificándose cuando era con los de rojo e azul - ¿Que he hecho yo, para que ustedes.. ? - no lo puede decir, un vació en su corazón se hizo mas grande, de cuando sentía la ira e odio por los dos ahora solo tristeza e indecisión, pero por el de rojo había una combinación de los cuatro.

Preparo todo para dar de luto a las dos tortugas de azul e rojo, aunque el solo quería poner al de azul, no obstante quería tener discusión alguna con los humanos e el de naranja al ser apegado a los dos por igual.

\- Mientras april, casey y vern -

Los tres caminaban por las calles, por lo cansado que estaban de ayudar a las dos tortugas gigantes de dos metros a salir de la ciudad. April les dijo que se prepararan para la posible reacción de donatello e sensei. Se detuvieron en un camión de comida rápida para pedir algo, en especial april por arrastrar con ella a un makey no tan colaborador; se sentaron en unas bancas para comer.

April: Les cuenta como fue traer a makey hasta el punto, cuando vio a leo - No parece estar tan grande, ¿verdad?, si consideramos que ellos son grandes e raph en especial - habla con los dos hombres.

Casey: La mira - No lo note, si le hubiera dicho algo seguro que raph me tira a los rieles del tren - le dice a la pelirroja.

Vern: Los mira a ambos - Bueno.. yo me pregunto ahora, ¿como entra tiene que salir, verdad? - los dos hombres se miran y luego a april - ¿Uno de tus reportajes fue sobre el parto, claro hablando de mujeres? - le dijo y casey la mira.

April: Los mira - Bueno, si como llego a entrar puede salir.. y le dolerá mucho.. - le dice a los dos - Pero mas dolerá cuando le hagan el tacto y limpieza.. - los dos hombres se miran confundidos - Cuando una mujer da a luz, los médicos meten su mano por el área y tocan para saber si se rasgo o quedo residuos.. luego proceden a limpiar de la misma forma.. - les dice.

Los dos no le preguntaron nada mas a la reportera en esa noche, con este dato no tan bonito e pensar que leo le cortara a raph su amiguito en consecuencia, comieron en silencio.

\- Con leo y raph, tren de new york a massachusetts -

Las horas pasaban y el sol inundo la ciudad que las dos tortugas dejaban, no pasaban por desapercibido al estar en un vagón solo los dos, pero este era el que tenia una salida rápida cuando estuvieran en una zona boscosa para ocultarse. Dejo dormir a la tortuga de azul, lo que el quería dormir.

Mientras el veía que se alejaban de la ciudad leo se despierta y la ve, le dijeron adiós a su ciudad. Leo abre su bolso de comida y saca unos sandiches para los dos, no dejaría que raph se muriera de hambre. El paisaje cambia a una nueva ciudad que los impresiono a ambos, era como una segunda new york pero era diferente.

\- Unas 4 horas después, faltan solo 55 minutos para llegar a boston, massachusetts -

Los dos se quedaron dormidos, leo con su cabeza en el hombro de raph y este cabeceando un poco por no tener donde evitar este movimiento, eran observados en el otro vagón. Raph despierta por el sonido de la puerta abriendo y cerrando, se tapa mas con el sombrero y hace lo mismo con leo. Mantiene un ojo a los que entraron, eran unos seis hombres que están vestidos de trajes negros. Mueve un poco a leo, pero no despierta y sigue durmiendo; intenta de vuevo.

Los seis hombres que estaban rodeándolos a los dos, ve por las ventanas que había una pared de bosque, era hora de bajarse, pero antes a deshacerse de los curiosos de negro. Leo al fin despierta un poco desorientado pero ve a los hombres y luego a raph, este asiente y leo le deja levantarse.

Raphael: Los mira un poco arrogante - ¿Suponemos que son del clan del pie, lo han oído? - les dice y estos lo miran - Y sabemos que tienen armas con ustedes.. - saca sus sais - ¿Pero que creen no estamos desarmados? - arroja uno de los sais hacia la luz.

Los hombres del pie se lanza a las dos tortugas pero estos ya estaban preparados para la confortación. 15 Minutos después los soldados en el suelo, los dos hermanos guardaron los abrigos e sus armas tomaron su equipaje, y abrieron la salida del vagón, el bosque se veía muy grande.. pero saltar seria fácil si uno de los no estuviera esperando. A raph se le ocurre algo y toma los bolsos de leo.

Raphael: Mira a leo - Tenemos que saltar - le dice.

Leonardo: Asiente pero raph lo rodea con sus brazos en una cargada nupcial - ¿Que haces? - sonrojado por lo que hace su hermano.

Raphael: Le sonrió - Bajaremos claro.. - se prepara y salta cuando ve un montón de arbustos, trato de que leo no se golpeara con nada, cuando se detuvo el movimiento; quedando el en su caparazón y leo encima - ¿Estas bien? - le pregunta al de azul.

Leonardo: Abre los ojos - Si y tu - se baja al ver que raph estaba en su caparazón, lo ayuda a sentarse y lo revisa - Tu caparazón esta bien.. no lo vuelvas a hacer - le dijo para regañarle.

Raphael: Asiente pero el seguiría haciéndolo - Vamos aquí nos pueden ver - se arregla los bolsos.

Exploraron un poco el nuevo lugar en busca de algo como un refugio al adentrarse en el bosque para evitar a los humanos lo mas posible, caminaron hasta conseguir una hilera de arboles con una unas enormes rocas como una cueva y un pequeño riachuelo que salia por entre unas rocas, seria un buen lugar para pasar la noche y descansar un buen rato o caminar para ver que mas encontraban.

Unas horas después de comer y dormir en el sol, nunca tuvieron oportunidad de hacerlo con luz solar natural para reponer las horas despiertos e la lucha contra los buen vestidos del pie, se despertaron cuando era suficiente. Ya comenzó a anochecer y buscaron algo de leña para mantenerse calientes, les llevo un poco de tiempo conseguir algo de este recurso. La luna llena ilumina atravesando los arboles e hojas de estos.

Raphael: Ve a lo lejos mucha luz a lo lejos en el cielo - ¿Leo.. vienes? - le pregunta mientras se amarra un intento de bandana, no se sentía normal para el no tener la bandana.

Leonardo: Lo mira confundido - ¿A donde vamos raph? - mira al de rojo y luego al cielo - ¿O quieres ir a ver la ciudad? - le pregunta.

Raphael: Asiente a leo mientras toma la bufanda que le hizo a leo y se lo ata con cuidado - Vamos, sera divertido para los dos.. - le dijo al de azul - Conocer la ciudad, ¿o prefieres ver que mas podemos hacer, ya que solos tu y yo, ya sabes? - seductora mente esto ultimo, leo suelta una risita.

Leonardo: De la misma forma que raph - Bien.. iremos a explorar la ciudad - le dijo - ¡Porque no tendrás sexo! - le grito a raph.

Caminaron hasta que comenzó a verse la civilización, los edificios y antes un conjunto residencial, seria fácil si hubieran alcantarillas, pero una sección de vegetación alta los podría acercar a uno de los edificios. Usando sus destrezas ninjas, pasaron por la vegetación e lograron subir a un camión de carga que estaba abierto, el camión avanzo y se detuvo en un callejón. Bajaron cuando los encargados de llevar las cajas abrieron el camión e se descuidaron; ninguno de los dos chicos se dio cuenta de las dos tortugas de dos metros que salían a la azotea del edifico que tenían a lado.

Leonardo: Viendo las luces de la ciudad - Se parece mucho a casa.. - dijo sin pensar y sin prestar atención pone su mano en su vientre.

Raphael: Asiente a leo y pone su mano en el vientre de este - Desde ahora.. sera nuestro hogar.. - le dijo sonriendo a leo - Estará en buenas manos, no lo crees - lo besa y leo corresponde.

Los dos vivieron en una ciudad grande pero esto solo era algo pequeño, pero para los dos ahora, era mucho mas grande y ahora estaría bajo su vigilancia; su nuevo hogar de ahora en adelante. Bajaron hasta el siguiente techo e comenzaron una carrera viendo los callejones, edificios, personas y hasta animales, como buenos ninjas ninguno de los dos se dejo ver por lo habitantes de la ciudad. Fueron a estudiar las calles e edificios, para darse una idea de cuanto terreno tendrían que cubrir para mantenerla a salvo de los delincuentes o criminales.

Se detienen cuando ambos se cansan, en el caso de leo la punzada en el vientre era hora de irse y cuando se recuperan se regresan al bosque, buscaron algo diferente para cenar.. pizza era el menú de esta noche teniendo para pagarla con un poco de dinero, muy contentos de explorar la ciudad, con una cena para los dos; estirar las piernas un poco de tanto tiempo inactivos sin hacer katas.

Llegaron a su ¨campamento¨, encendieron la fogata para cenar y aun emocionados se dejaron llevar por la nueva experiencia con las hormonas, todo comenzando con un suave beso que se volvió a uno apasionado, caricias, fricción y ganas de mas los llevaron a tener sexo un poco rudo para los dos, pero sin hacer mucho por el bebe. Serian unos días muy tranquilos, para los tres.

\- Unas 4 semanas después, 25 de Junio del 2017 -

Durante esos días los dos trataron de buscar un lugar mucho mas seguro donde los humanos no podrían llegar tan fácil, mientras mas se adentraban en el mas aprendieron de su nuevo entorno, como los ciervos y faisanes, conejos y libres, osos; los ríos e riachuelos con peces muy sabrosos para las dos tortugas. Plantas de bayas comestibles, hongos de igual forma y miel.

Con respecto a la ciudad, aun tenían que aprender mas sobre ella, detuvieron unos cuantos robos y criminales buscados. Era un segundo buen hogar para los dos.. aunque el viaje de ida a esta y luego al bosque era algo largo, era divertido para los dos. Consiguieron ademas arcos y flechas en un edificio abandonado, eran de caza buenas para el bosque y ciudad.

Amaneció ese día, se encontraban ahora cerca de un riachuelo un poco mas grande que tenia alrededor unos matorrales y arboles, entre ellos un sauce donde los dos dormían mas protegidos del clima, en el rió podían sumergirse para beber, bañarse y limpiar sus ropas sin ningún problema, ademas de tener peces grandes para comer, era un lugar que descubrieron hace 4 días y era demasiado tranquilo.

Los rayos de sol llegaron a despertar al de rojo quien miro al rostro pacifico del azul, que aun dormía con la manta o eso hasta que se movió y se sentó. Se besaron, cuando la mano de raph bajo hasta el vientre de leo.. se separa del beso asustado y mira hacia abajo, leo confundido mira hacia donde raph. Estaba mas grande.. el bebe estaba mas grande, leo ya tenia 4 meses, los dos se miraron sorprendidos por la sorpresa.

Leonardo: Se cubre con la manta para cubrir su vientre - ¿Crece rápido, no? - un poco nervioso o incomodo se ríe, no puede controlar su sonrojo.

Raphael: Siente que leo no le divierte mucho - Lo siento - le dijo abrazando a leo con cuidado.

Leonardo: Se deja abrazar - No te disculpes, se sabia que el crecería mas y aun le fata mas por crecer.. - le dice aun sonrojado pero ya no tan incomodo, hace que raph se separe para unir sus frentes.

Leo coloca las manos de raph sobre el vientre, aunque raph aun no lo sienta se mueve un poco, raph no podía pasar una hora sin tocar el vientre de leo para ¨jugar¨ con la pequeña tortuga. Las cosas mejoraban para bien del pequeño clan de los dos desde la llegada a la ciudad y bosque, en esos días..

CONTINUARA...

\---------------------------------------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listos para un viaje?... espero les guste ya que se que algunos no la estamos pasando bien en nuestras casa, solo puedo decir animo y cuídense


	22. Capitulo 22: Buscando un lugar, cosas nuevas y explorando la nueva ciudad..

\- 28 de Junio del 2017 -

La pareja de tortugas siguieron buscando un lugar donde quedarse pero parecía que no encontrar, las alcantarillas no eran la mas convenientes para la tortuga embarazado; el olor y la falta de aire ventilado con la suciedad, no era muy buena idea. Consiguieron un espacio abierto con arboles, con un poco de dos metros lejos de una fuente agua cercana, pero con arbustos de moras azules. Trataron de buscar algo mas cómodo para los dos, una cabaña o casa abandonadas pero las que encontraban era ya ocupadas.

También descubrieron la zona de campamentos de los humanos, se mantuvieron lejos de ellos.. o eso quería que raph entendiera, pero el veía la oportunidad de conseguir algunas cosas como: linternas, mantas, bebidas las alcohólicas estaban incluidas para el de rojo; dinero para las pizzas o antojos de leo.

Aunque era la sobre protección de raph la que terminaría hartando a leo, al preguntarle si el quería descansar, comer, dormir, ir al baño y hasta si quería que lo llevara cargado sino quería caminar mas; meditaba mucho antes de dormir, pero aun así cuando raph le preguntaba se recordaba de no matarlo por que el solo se preocupaba solo por el y el bebe.. se enojaba por alguna razón en los momentos de que raph lo dejaba hacer algo solo. Mientras que el de rojo se preocupaba por cada cosa que el azul, aveces para que este aprendieran su punto de vista.. lo dejaba hacer algo el solo, aunque mantenía un ojo de que no se hiciera daño.

Como ahora que dejo a leo ¨solo¨ encendiendo la fogata para el almuerzo que le buscaba raph, sentado sobre sus piernas y en sus manos dos ramas para hacer la fricción necesaria para generar la chispa, pero no podía lograr la chispa. Tira las ramas y se cruza de brazos mientras su rostro expresaba rabia pura.

Leonardo: Aun sentado mientras se trataba de calmar -( Calmarte leo.. intenta otra vez )- pensaba para el mismo - Bueno un ultimo intento.. - se levanta con cuidado a buscar las ramas, un gruñido de su estomago y mira el bolso con las golosinas, pero se niega - Raph, me confió algo que hacer - se sienta con cuidado y vuelve a lo que estaba haciendo.

Mientras era observado por un depredador muy agresivo o en este caso era su pareja raph, que veía los avances de la tortuga azul con la fogata pero no pudo evitar reírse de este por los intentos de encenderla. Ya le trajo su presa de hoy, pescado, aun no aprendía a usar su arco que encontraron en el edificio esa noche, por lo que no cazarían cosas ¨grandes¨ por el momento, su atención volvió a la tortuga azul que celebraba al lograr encender la fogata.

Sin querer hace ruido entre los arbustos que cubrían su enorme cuerpo musculoso, y una flecha estuvo a centímetros de atravesar su mano derecha casi por llegar a su cabeza, mira al frente y un leo con arco y flecha lo apuntaba a su rostro.

Leonardo: Instintivamente, cubrió sus ojos con sus membranas y se mantuvo alejado pero con el arco apuntando hacia donde vino el ruido, se quedo de madera defensiva - ¡Sal ahora mismo o no tendré piedad! - amenaza a ¨quien¨ estaba espiándolo.

Raphael: Sale con las manos arriba - ¡Hey, leo, soy yo! - le grita al de azul, quien baja el arco y la flecha, mira la fogata y luego a leo - Bien, ya la encendiste, felicitaciones ya puedes ser independiente de mi - en broma, pero leo se lanza a el.

Leonardo: Mira a raph mientras no lo dejaba de abrazar - ¿No te lastime.. verdad? - le pregunta al de rojo.

Raphael: Niega - Me tienes que enseñar a usar estas cosas - se refería al arco y flechas - Ya se me olvido como se usa.. - como un niño pequeño cuando quería pedir algo.

Leonardo: Le da su espacio a raph - Claro, ¿Pero me enseñas a usar tus sais? - le pregunta al de rojo.

Raphael: Asiente en afirmación a la petición de leo - ¿Me enseñas también a usar tus katanas? - ya con confianza en si mismo.

Leonardo: Asiente pero comienza a olfatear alrededor de raph - ¿Que conseguiste? - lo mira curioso mientras olfateaba.

Raphael: Le muestra los peces - Mira, están grandes - se acerca hacia la fogata - ¿Lo preparas tu o lo hago yo?, te traje también moras - le pregunta e informa de la fruta del antojo del azul.

Leonardo con ayuda raph a hacer el almuerzo para los dos, esperaron a que los pescados se asaran bien para comerlos cuando estuvieron listos; últimamente cuando leo comía pescado crudo le desagradaba pero cocinado era su comida favorita. No podían evitar pasar un día sin entrenar y practicar con los arcos, eso fue luego de comer su almuerzo..

\- Mientras mucho antes de ese día, 31 de Mayo del 2017 -

La guarida estaba de ¨luto¨ por la perdida de sus dos integrantes de rojo y azul, el sensei splinter les explico que no se esperaba que sus dos hijos mayores tuvieran un trágico final de igual forma estaba donatello, michelangelo no les dirigios la mirada o palabra, los humanos que estaban vestidos de negro, les dieron a la familia su mas sentido pésame; gracias a que makey le mando un mensaje a april de los que ¨paso con su mentira blanca¨ y ella a los otros dos hombres. Las bandanas de leo y raph estaban juntas de lado a lado con un pequeño espacio por lo que debió ser el bebe con tres velas encendidas.

Sensei splinter: Vestido de kimono negro, mostraba la tristeza de un padre que quería a sus hijos a pesar de todo, pero cuando meditaba aun sentía la presencia de los dos en algún lugar lejos de ellos -( ¿Por que aun los siento como si estuvieran vivos? )- pero el vació en su viejo pecho no paraba, estaba en su habitación dejo a los humanos con los otros dos que ¨le quedaban¨ al excusarse por su salida para un tiempo personal, como luto los humanos entendieron.

Mientras las dos tortugas charlaban con los humanos o eso pensaba el nuevo líder que la ciencia no pudo ver, como diría makey en burla al de morado si no estuviera en su papel de crisis existencial por la perdida de los hermanos mayores, con tan solo 16 años que esta situación era verdadera. Los tres humanos le siguieron al naranja la corriente de la ¨situación¨, aunque al líder se le viera tranquilo como todos los días.

April: Abraza a makey - Es una buena idea la que tuviste makey - le susurra en su oído - Las cosas se calmaran un poco así - continuo se separa de makey y le da una sonrisa triste.

Michelangelo: Asiente lentamente a lo que dijo april, y mira a los demás - Deberíamos estar con ellos, para que donatello no sospeche - le dijo refiriéndose a estar con casey y vern por donatello.

Quien a los ojos de makey no pareció afectarle tanto la ¨perdida¨ de los dos hermanos mayores e sobrino, sabia que actuaba así pero por su código científico por la lógica no veía, makey quiso ayudarlo para que se diera cuenta de su error sobre juzgar a las dos tortugas mas grandes.

Mientras el de purpura estaba tranquilo por los acontecimientos, bueno claro sentía dolor al saber que sus hermanos de rojo y azul se suicidaron por el ayudar a splinter de descubrirlos ante la familia, y a sabiendas que uno de formas que el aun no entendía del todo lo hizo con el bebe.. si pudiera crear una maquina de tiempo para evitar que se uniera al sensei splinter. Estuvo reflexionando, luego culparse y arrepentirse de su decisión le hacia querer ser el quien se hubiera suicidado; Y por mas que el intentara acercarse a makey, su ahora único hermano, no lo quería cerca de el.

Donatello: Agacha la cabeza - Si pudiera.. - esto llama mucho la atención de casey, vern y april que venia con makey - Los quiero devuelta aquí.. con nosotros - las lagrimas brotaban de sus ojos, empapando la bandana cerca de esta área, haciendo la obscurecer.

Los tres amigos humanos por mas que no querían creerle pero se fijaron en makey que lo miraba atento a su hermano de purpura, se acerca a el y le abraza.

Donatello: Se queda quieto por la acción del menor.

Michelangelo: Lo abraza con cariño y tristeza, sus lagrimas también se escapaban.

Los humanos se enternecieron por la ¨reconciliación de los dos lados¨o dos de los cuatro lados de la familia, april no se aguanto de abrazar a los dos hermanos y le siguieron los otros dos. A la distancia la vieja rata amargada que no quería aun ver esos dos juntos en el aspecto físico de este plano los miraba, no como los otros dos que se querían de amor de pareja, solo fraternal por lo que veía.

Las cosas con esos dos hermanos comenzó desde 0 en la confianza de ambos, las cosas nuevas que los dos aprendieron de esto los mantendría unidos y acercándolos un poco mas..

\- Mientras con las tortugas de rojo y azul, en el bosque, massachusetts -

Los dos entrenaron como acordaron, pero cada uno hizo un intercambio de un par de las armas para el otro, siendo otra forma de compromiso con el otro, aprendiendo a usar de forma mas eficiente como defenderse y atacar, aunque raph no se atrevía a usar toda su fuerza contra leo o atacarlo para lastimar lo este lo usaba a su favor; a veces le preocupaba que no pudiera mantenerse leo en pie, por el creciente bebe. Cuando los dos practicaron con las armas de cada uno fueron a probar con los arcos su objetivo desde bebop a rocsteady, destructor y karai.. hasta splinter.. le atinaron mas a la rata que a los otros.

Mientras raph descansaba la mayor parte del día, leo que se sentía mejor en cuanto al descanso se trataba estaba practicando con un par de sais que raph le dio a el, en cambio a estos relucientes sais nuevos le dio a raph un par de relucientes katanas nuevas. No quería molestar a raph con el ruido por lo que se fue a algunos metros para practicar.. el de rojo necesitaba un poco de tiempo de cuidarlo siempre, lo dejo dormir ya que el de rojo se quedaba mas tiempo despierto en las noches para vigilar que nadie los viera.

Mientras hace las katas con los sais procura tener cuidado donde estaba entrenando pero se detiene cuando es suficiente, eran las 1:30 de la tarde y no estaba cansado para nada pero no podía excederse con las katas tan rápidas y violentas, cuando le mostrara a raph lo que aprendió con sus nuevas armas este se quedaría impresionado por lo rápido que el aprendía. La flojera se apodero de el fue hasta la sombra donde estaba dormido raph y se acuesta a su lado, el de rojo abre sus ojos y los vuelve a cerrar para acomodarse mejor mientras olfatea el aroma de leo, volviendo a roncar muy fuerte; leo se comienza a dormir con el olor de raph.

\- En la tarde antes de anochecer e ir a la ciudad -

A raph le toca la fogata y a leo la cena/merienda antes de ir a la ciudad para explorar y hacer un mapa de la ciudad o conseguir uno. Mientras que raph no se tardo nada en buscar la leña y encender la fogata, solo tenia que esperar a leo con la comida; aunque no estaba seguro de dejar a leo solo cuando estaba anocheciendo, por mas que quisiera que leo fuera independiente como cuando no eran novios y después de novios.. su mente no estaba tranquila sobre esta idea.

Leonardo estaba ¨cazando¨ algunas aves o huevos para esta vez, consiguió unos 4 huevos pequeños y un montón de moras y bayas.. para atrapar los peces necesitaba un poco la ayuda de raph, aunque no lo admitiera al de rojo, pero casi se tropieza una vez cuando pescaba con el de rojo en el mismo riachuelo; y menos si estaba oscureciendo y estaba solo, cuando el estaba solo y quería darse un baño lo hacia a muy baja profundidad o en la orilla.

Pero mientras con raph, que recogió el arco y flechas y por supuesto sus sais para buscar a la tortuga de ojos azules, ya preocupado por este, fue a buscarlo por la dirección donde este se fue hace no mas el calculaba 2 horas.

Raphael: Mirando a los lados para ver a la tortuga de azul -( ¿Donde estará leo ahora? )- corre hasta el riachuelo - ¡Leonardo! - llama pero nadie responde y lo sigue haciendo mientras caminaba y miraba donde pudiera estar -( ¿Y si esta herido o lo atraparon unos humanos para hacerle experimentos? )- su mente se lleno de desesperación a la imaginación no tan ayudante, continuo llamando a la tortuga de azul por el camino.

Leonardo estaba recolectando de unos arbustos mas bayas y moras para complementar la dieta de ambos, no todo el tiempo podían comer carne y pescado.. bueno raph si, pero el no quería que el bebe fuera un carnívoro sin remedio como su padre, ya las habia probado para saber si eran buenas para comer o venenosas.. y eran efectivamente comestibles. Comienza a oír como si le llamaran de muy lejos.

Leonardo: Se detiene y mira a todos lados - Uhmm.. ese es raph - ve a la otra tortuga se acerca corriendo a el - ¿Que pasa raph? - la tortuga roja se detiene cerca de el, y se levanta con cuidado de no caer - ¿Por que me vienes a buscar?, yo ya estaba por terminar aquí - le dijo.

Raphael: Suspira con alivio - Pense que podría ayudarte -le dice mientras ve el montón de bayas y moras - Se ven sabrosas.. ¿y estos huevos?.. - le pregunta al azul.

Leonardo: Se cruza de brazos - La cena - le dice para recoger las bayas, moras y huevos - Vayámonos para que comamos algo antes de ir a la ciudad - camina hacia el refugio.

Los dos fueron como acordaron, cenaron lo que leo busco, pero raph tuvo que volver a encender el fuego mientras que leo se reía de forma juguetona y raph le decía que no se riera tanto que el no pudo encenderla en el mediodía, una discusión en broma de uno hacia al otro los hizo reírse un poco. Se alistaron para ir a la ciudad, katanas, sais, kunais y churikens, con los arcos y flechas. Escondieron los bolsos en el lugar para evitar ¨daños inesperados¨.

Ya en un alto edificio en la ciudad los dos se concentraron en hacer un mapa para ver y tener una idea de todo con lápiz y papel, de sus materiales de los dibujos que era una de las cosas que han podido traer de la forma mas discreta posible; leo dibuja el mapa por su pulso para verticales y horizontales, con esto en la hoja entro toda la ciudad. Luego fueron a ver que pasaba en la ciudad en un patrullaje de reconocimiento a fondo, comienza a llover, pero ven a unos delincuentes armados amenazando a una mujer joven vestida de enfermera.. la mujer estaba asustada mas cuando los hombres la llevaron hasta atrás en el oscuro e tenebroso callejón.

Leonardo: Mira a raph dispuesto - ¡Tenemos que hacer algo! - le dice al de rojo que no estaba seguro de que hacer - ¡Eres el líder raph, si no vas tu iré yo! - baja hasta al callejón sacando sus katanas.

Raphael: Va tras leo - ¡Eres un idiota, vuelve aquí! - exclama.

Se lanza a buscar al de azul que ya estaba partiendo le hasta la madre a los delincuentes se une al de azul para tener diversión y que a leo no le pase nada.. mas que todo esta ultima, leo recibirá el regaño mas grande que el líder de rojo le ha dado. Golpea uno que le apuntaba a leo con un arma y a otro que saco un cuchillo para amenazar a la mujer que estaba sostenida por otros dos, leo evito que le hicieran daño a ella y le quito de encima a los dos cómplices. La mujer se oculta detrás de un contenedor para no salir herida por los dos nuevos individuos que la.. estaban protegiendo de los matones. Cuando terminan con ellos escapan rápido de la mujer y del flash de su teléfono.

Cuando los dos estaban en la azotea de un edifico a dos mas de estos hasta el callejón, raph no le hablo o dijo algo a leo, este le pareció raro que el de rojo no le dijera algo sobre su acción y cuando le preguntaba este no le respondía simplemente le ignoraba. La tortuga de ojos azules se cómoda la bufanda por la lluvia y para ocultar su rostro lo mas posible de el rojo.

Durante todo el camino no se dijeron nada, mientras corrían leo trato de no resbalarse por lo mojado que estaba en todos lados pero tratando de seguir le el ritmo a raph, quien iba demasiado rápido. Ya estaba cansado pero aun le faltaba mucho incluso para las casas con arbustos a su alrededor, jadeante y con sus pies ya entumecidos por el frió mientras tiembla su cuerpo, no siente el suelo, cae por poco sobre su vientre si no fuera que uno de sus brazos y su rodillas los uso como apoyo.. estaba asustado ahora, se sienta para descansar un poco y calmarse; el bebe no lo siente moverse.

Rapahel: No siente la presencia de leo y voltea a los lados pero no lo ve - ¡Leo! - lo llama pero no responde.

Mira hacia atrás y nada de leo la lluvia se vuelve mas fuerte, se dirige a buscar al de ojos azules mientras se estaba diciendo mentalmente cosas no tan agradables de decir para uno mismo cuando sabe que hizo algo mal, lo encuentra sentado.. todo era su culpa. Y al encontrarlo le pregunta que le paso, leo le gruñe y raph lo carga a pesar de la negativa del azul que hasta le siseaba, gruñía y le decía que lo bajara e intentaba que lo bajara mientras se movía. Llegaron al bosque y a su refugio dejando a leo en el pasto debajo del árbol, busca los bolsos y saca el botiquín de primeros auxilios, pero leo no se deja revisar.

Raphael: Intenta no enojarse y usar su fuerza - Vamos leo, ¿donde te duele o déjame revisarte? - trata de dialogar por sexta vez.

Leonardo: Sentado niega, aun estaba asustado y no quería hablar ahora con el de rojo - Déjame.. - se acuesta dándole su caparazón a raph.

Raphael: Se cuesta apegado a leo y una de sus manos va hasta el vientre - ¿Te resbalaste verdad? - leo asiente - ¿Te caíste sobre ya sabes o fue en otro lugar? - le pregunta.

Leonardo: Niega mientras llora - No.... no, me dio tiempo para evitarlo.. - su mano acaricia su abultada panza - No se mueve.. - le dijo tiembla por el viento frió, se voltea hacia raph.

Raphael: Se sienta y toma un bolso, lo abre y saca unas golosinas para dárselas a leo - Come unas con eso se moverá.. - le abre algunas, busca una manta y se la pone a leo.

Leonardo se come un poco de las golosinas y se deja arropar por raph para mantenerse caliente evitando refriarse, se quita la ropa mojada y se apega al de rojo para compartir el calor de la manta, pero el efecto de los dulces fue inmediato; leo sintió que algo hizo en su interior + pop + como si ellos entraran o salieran en sus caparazones. El bebe se comienza a mover no dejo dormir a leo en toda la noche y este a raph.. bueno este no durmió por su rol en la vigilancia durante la noche y si a leo le dolía algo o necesitaba mas ayuda, se acuerda de lo que leo hizo en el callejón no lo regaña pero tampoco lo deja ir tan fácil como para salirse con la suya. Como consecuencia aparte de la lluvia y el frió con el bebe completamente despierto, los dos se quedan despiertos toda la santísima noche.

Raphael: Mira a leo - Un baño de agua fría y aparte una ¨pequeña tortuga muy despierta¨ - le dice al de ojos azules.

Leonardo: Mira al de ojos ámbares - Si, no le daremos dulces de pequeño - el de rojo se ríe y el se le une.

La pareja se duerme un rato para reponer algo de la energía perdida en la noche y el bebe se les une al quedarse quieto para dejar dormir al de azul..

CONTINUARA...

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nunca le den dulces a un bebe :v


	23. Capitulo 23: Buscando comida y Cazadores en el bosque, ¡ropas nuevas y bandanas!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sobrevivir en el bosque es fácil, pero con cazadores cerca no tanto..

\- 30 de Junio del 2017 -

El sol calentaba todo lo que estaba a su paso y con esto a las dos tortugas que se habían levantado temprano a entrenar ese día, se quedaron un tiempo mas en el mismo lugar, al enterarse que al rededor, lejos claro, habían granjas a las que podían ¨tomar prestadas¨ algunas cosas.

Leonardo después de decirle un millón de veces que el estaba bien y que quería ayudarlo a cazar algo con el de rojo, este no tuvo mas remedio que decirle que si, no le vendría mal algo de ayuda después de todo; tampoco quería que leo pasara tanto tiempo solo al no estar nadie para acompañarlo. Leo se preparo física y mental para lo que vendría, como trajo su viejo equipo de hace unos años, hombreras ya puestas; sus características armas: las dos katanas, arco e flechas, mientras que con raph: sus sais, arco e flechas.

Ya los dos listos para su ¨misión¨ de hoy fueron al claro mas cercano y alejado de su viejo refugio, esta parte tenia muchos animales silvestres, el lugar tenia algunos carteles de no cazar animales e indicaba otro lugar.. para lo humanos, pero ellos no podían ir hacia ese lugar; romper algunas reglas no les importaba ademas sol sera uno para varios días. Un grupo de ciervos estaba pastando en el centro de la pradera, se esconden en la hierba alta lo mas posible con el viento estaba a su favor para no ser olidos por los animales.

Raphael: Mira a leo - Bueno, este es el plan, tu.. te quedas aquí, mientras yo voy y busco uno - le dijo pero leo le pega en su brazo - ¿Ahora que? - le pregunta.

Leonardo: Lo mira enojado - Te vine a ayudar, ¿recuerdas?, a donde vayas yo iré, ¿o quieres que haga lo mismo que en el callejón? - dándole una sonrisa de que el se iría a parar a buscar un ciervo - No tienes que protegerme demasiado, se cuidarme solo - le dijo.

Raphael: Suspira y toma el brazo de leo con una mano - Bien, si escapa a tu lado tendrás una oportunidad de atraparlo con tu arco, trata de que la fecha este en su corazón.. sera menos doloroso para el.. - le dijo y le miro - ¿Puedes hacerlo? - sus ojos amarillos le miraban interrogando al de azul - Si no sale corriendo hacia a ti y va hacia mi, la manada se te ira de estampida, bien, escóndete detrás de un árbol, yo me encargo del objetivo a partir de allí, solo arco y flecha - le dijo.

Leonardo: Asiente y se esconde - ¿Como sabre si es un ciervo de una cierva? - la pregunta era al ver a unos pequeños ciervos bebes con la manada -( Son tan pequeños y lindos )- mientas mira a raph.

Raphael: Lo mira y le señala - Los que tienen los cachos son los machos.. - le señala al mas grande - Y ese de allí es el que buscamos - le señala al ciervo mas grande.

Leonardo: Mira a raph y asiente - Hai.. - dijo en repuesta se queda sentado pero trata de no verse mucho.

Raphael: Se para un poco - Bien, ya vuelvo.. - se mantiene escondido en la hierba para acercarse a la manada de ciervos.

Como los dos acordaron, raph fue a acorralar al objetivo mientras leo observaba los avances de raph, el de azul ya tenia arco y flecha en sus manos a la espera en caso de la desviación del objetivo, el pequeño en el vientre de leo estaba ayudando al no moverse mucho. Raph ya estaba en posición el ciervo macho, se asoma un poco desde donde esta para ver a leo, se acerca al ciervo sin pararse del suelo.

Los animales se paralizaron y miraron a dirección del ruido, cuando raph se mueve un poco mas haciendo que salieran corriendo hacia otra dirección, no la de leo o raph. Cuando la manada se fue mas lejos de los que esperaron, las dos tortugas se levantaron de sus puestos y se sentaron juntos a esperar a que regresaran o vinieran otros, leo busco unas cuantas bayas para los dos mientras esperaban a lo que fuera a venir primero.

\- Mientras que con las tortugas de Orenji-iro y Murasaki, alcantarillas de new york -

Las cosas con estas dos tortugas en especial eran.. buenas, ya no estaban peleados por lo que paso es, mas parecían comenzar a llevarse bien lentamente en algunas situaciones que no fueran sobre el único equipo que tenia splinter, el liderazgo de donnie que no le dejaba hacer sus experimentos o que makey se estaba volviendo mas independiente del sensei y de donnie.

El sensei splinter en cambio no dejaría de poner a los dos que le quedaban todavía como si fueran un clon de leonardo o eso quería hacer con el de morado que le hacia hacer lo mismo que hacia el azul, aun así el viejo sensei rata mantenía las mismas reglas que con el de rojo y azul, la rata los ponía a hacer entrenamientos mas fuertes que solo hacían por varias horas leo o raph cuando eran niños de 6 años. Recordaba cuando entreno a los dos mayores, pero mas cuando apenas tenían 3 años:

\- Flashback -

Las dos tortugas mayores eran un caso para el cuando eran pequeños de 3 años, los dos se ponían de acuerdo para jugar, dormir, comer o desordenar lo que esta vez fue el caso. Trato de hacer a uno de los dos un líder para sus hermanos, cuando los dos se les proponía algo ellos lo hacían si estaban de buenas.. pero el de ojos azules era un rebelde como el de ojos amarillos, cuando le decía que no a uno el otro se alzaba por este y viceversa. Como en estos momentos que los tenia a los dos..

Splinter: Trata de calmar al de azul pero este no se deja - ¡Leonardo!, deja de gritar y de golpearme.. tu eres mayor que raph, donnie y makey deberías dar el ejemplo a ellos.. - mientras trataba de que raph tan poco lo golpeara o mordiera.

Leonardo: Enojado - ¡No!, ¡no quiero! - se cruza de brazos y raph se queda quieto.

Raphael: Se pone de su lado pero mas enojado - ¡No quelemos baño! - grito.

Bueno es día no pudo conseguir que leo y raph se bañaran por las buenas, al pasar dos años, leonardo maduro a como un pequeño soldado con el esfuerzo y también por su fascinación que le traía el ninjutsu como a sus hermanos menores. Ya lo inicio en el camino de ser un líder usando las katanas, entrenando mas tiempo y meditando mas que sus hermanos, donatello y michelangelo eran como leo solo que no entrenaban o meditaban como el, pero todavía tenia que tratar con el obstáculo de ojos amarillos que usaba sais y que mantenía el peor genio que el sensei ha visto: la tortuga de ojos azules aun era un poco como el de rojo aun mantenían su amistad. Pero lo consiguió cuando tenían 6 años, esto provoco peleas y una que otra vez el intervendría para que no se mataran el uno contra el otro.

\- Fin del flashback de splinter -

El se encontraba meditando desde hace ya 24 horas gracias a que la guarida se ha vuelto mas silenciosa, aun sentía la presencia del azul y del rojo mientras medita, no le presta atención a la cosa.

\- Mientras donatello y michelangelo -

Los dos o en este caso makey prepara un poco de almuerzo para el mismo y donatello, desde el día que donatello se confeso que en realidad quería a leonardo y raphael con ellos, los humanos se quedaron con ellos un rato mas ese día. La confianza entre los dos era como unas hormigas cada una de esas pequeñas llevan un pequeño gramo de azúcar que se vuelve un gran montón cuando la reúnen en un solo lugar de la colonia.

Donatello: Mientras estaba con el de naranja revisaba el examen de sangre de leo - Esto es fascinante - dejo y el de naranja lo miro, alza la mirada - Ya se como pudo leo concebir.. - le dijo y el de naranja deja un plato enfrente a el.

Michelangelo: Se sienta a comer - ¿Ha, si? - lo mira - Iluminarme donnie - le dice un poco de su vieja personalidad.

Donatello: Mira el examen de leo comparado con el suyo - Bueno, lo primero es que leo tuvo una diferencia en su sangre cuando hice el examen de rutina para todos.. bueno mi hipótesis me indican que el mutageno en leo creo un útero y un sistema funcional de reproducción, pero no mostró señales de estar desarrollado hasta apenas ese examen de sangre.. - makey lo mira aun.

Michelangelo: Penso un rato -( Si leo pudo tener uno, ¿yo también?.. ¿pero como? )- mira a donnie - ¿Y como leo o como se hizo es cosa? - tratando de sonar asqueado.

Donatello: Lo mira - Bueno, tuvieron que haber tenido mucho.. pero mucho para activar el mutageno de esa manera - le dice pero makey le mira confundido - Que tuvieron que hacer como casi todo el kamasutra para hacer la activación del mutageno - aun makey mira sin entender - ¡Que raphael agarro a leonardo y le metió la verga hasta el infinito con mas allá tanto que activo el mutageno en reiteradas ocasiones para lograr eso! - exclama al fin al de naranja.

Michelangelo: Asiente - Ahora si........ - se calla y abre mucho los ojos - ¿Hasta allí allí o no tanto? - donnie le asiente - ¿Como hizo leo para aguantar todo eso? - se pregunta -( ¿Que tan grande la tendrá donnie? )- se horrorizo de imaginar lo que los pantalones y boxers escondía el de morado.

Donatello: Asiente - Tienes mucha razón makey, ¿Como hizo leo para aguantar a esa bestia?, con razón cojeaba todo ese tiempo - le dijo a makey que se comenzaba a sonrojar.

Mientras volvieron a un tema normal, mientras la mente de makey trataba de no darle una hemorragia nasal de tanto pensar en el coito del azul con la ¨bestia¨ de rojo..

\- Mientras en el bosque con Ao y Aka, en el bosque, massachusetts -

Los dos se aburrieron de esperar sin hacer nada, se pusieron un poco románticos o eso era el de rojo que trato de hacer que el de azul se le uniera, pero las hormonas y las mismas del embarazo de leo no pudieron decir que no a la tentación del de rojo, logrando el objetivo de este. Pues lo que paso paso, los dos sudorosos y un sonrojado leo apoyado con su caparazón en un árbol mientras disfrutaba de la atención del de ojos ámbar, le estaba haciendo un poco de sexo oral mientras lo preparaba para lo mejor.

Leonardo: Gimiendo y abriéndose mas para ver lo que hacia el de rojo - Raph.. ha, me voy ha a correr ha.. - le dijo entre lo que pudo.

Raphael: Se quita un poco y jala a leo para que este en su caparazón - Bueno - besa a leo - Sera un poco incomodo.. - acaricia el vientre de leo, penetra luego a leo y deja que se acostumbre.

Se mantuvo en un ritmo de embestidas suaves y lentas eso parecía gustarle a leo, no quería ser demasiado brusco con leo y con su hijo, pero lo lento y suave le estaba dejando ver lo bueno de esta de vez en cuando. No tardaron mucho en llegar al orgasmo al mismo tiempo. Raph para no estar sobre leo se tiro aun lado sin salir de leo, disfrutando la experiencia; mientras leo estaba tratando de no subirse a raph para mas, al escuchar galopes y temblor.

Eran los ciervos que regresaron al prado, su objetivo parecía estar un poco maltratado como si lucho con algo, se recuperan rápido y ya estaban en sus posiciones, cuando el sonido de algo a rápida velocidad se acercaba, los ciervos asustados se movían a todos los lados algunos casi casi los golpeaban en especial a leo que se para justo a tiempo y asesta al objetivo directo en su corazón para que no fuera tanta agonía para el pobre animal. Se acerca a este y se pone en sus rodillas para mirar mas de cerca, con su mano acaricia la cabeza del ciervo. Raph se acerca a leo y pon su mano arriba de la de leo.

Raphael: Ajunta su cabeza con la de leo - No sintió nada, ni dolor solo un poco de angustia pero ya, ya esta en un lugar mejor.. - le dijo apretando el agarre de leo.

Leonardo: Cierra los ojos - Tienes razón - los vuelve abrir y se levanta con cuidado, para dejar que raph recoja al ciervo.

Pero el ruido estaba tan cerca ellos voltean y ven un camioneta 4x4 todo terreno, y de en ella 6 hombres armados que se detuvieron al verlos a las dos tortugas, los hombres se quedaron en shock a verlos, las dos tortugas intentan escapar pero el sonido de un disparo les corta el escape. Un hombre de mediana edad con barba casi de color blanco y unos lentes de sol, estaba ahora parado en frente de la camioneta y los apuntaba a los dos.

Cazador 1: Quitándose los lentes de sol los ve - ¡He muchachos preparen el nuevo anuncio! - da unos pasos - Un acuario con una tortuga gigante y si quiere se llevan las dos.. traten de no hacerles tanto ¨maltrato¨ como el ciervo.. - los hombres se rieron mientras bajaban, pero el ve al ciervo grande - Detalles muchachos son carnívoros, yo solo pensaba que esos reptiles eran de comer plantas - apunta a leo.

Cazador 2: Con una escopeta - Bueno, creo que no tienen tanta escapatoria - dijo riéndose con los demás.

Cazador 3: Mira el hoyo en el ciervo - Y se hicieron con el pedido.. ¡¿ahora como venderemos esa cosa?! - exclama a referirse al ciervo - ¡Tanto esfuerzo para nada! - mira a las dos tortugas - Pero estos dos serán una buena recompensa - maliciosamente.

Los otros cuatro hombres los rodean, leonardo mira al gruñen te raphael y este asiente, en cuanto al plan. Raph deja en el suelo su premio para mas tarde, aun no saca sus armas como lo hacia leo, los hombres no dispararon aun, el mismo hombre con barba se acerca mas a ellos. Los dos se quedan parados observando los movimientos del hombre con el sniper.

Cazador 1: Mira que tienen ropa y baja el arma - Parece que están domesticados.. - acerca su mano a la cara de leo y raph lo hace a morder - Bueno ya sabemos quien tiene mal genio - intenta de nuevo pero esta vez es leo quien acierta a morder la mano - ¡¡Hagg, maldito!! - grita de dolor.

Leonardo suelta al hombre al tiempo que raph usa su caparazón para protegerlo de las balas estas rebotan de su caparazón, se va haciendo a tras con leo también avanzando mientras saca sus katanas, cuando los hombres gastaron todas las balas y cambiaban el cartucho, leo se lanza a ellos con raph que ya había sacado sus sais.

Cazador 6: Da unos pasos hacia atrás - ¡Tienen armas estos animales! - grito a sus compañeros, pero ya dos estaban en el suelo inconscientes, apunta a raph pero un codazo lo tira al suelo.

Leonardo: Con sus katanas evitas las balas de uno de los cazadores y lo acorrala en el suelo, le quita el arma - ¡Quienes son ustedes!, ¡responde o te arrepentirás que nos ayas visto! - le grita, su pie en el pecho del hombre.

Cazador 4: Asustado - Solo vinimos por unos ¨encargos¨, solo eso se te puedo decir, monstruo tortuga - le dijo y se cubre su rostro - No debí de haber venido, por favor, dejarme ir no lo volveré hace, ¡tengo familia, hijos!.. - le grita.

Leonardo: Le quita su pie y lo deja irse, ve que raph necesita ayuda se dirige al de rojo.

Con raphael que estaba con el quinto hombre y este parecía tener un entrenamiento militar, aunque no tardo mucho raph en vencer al hombre y ve que raph se acerca corriendo a el, el brillo de algo moviéndose rápido y un disparo le alerta, saca su arco y flecha, dispara en la pierna al hombre se dirige a leo preocupado que no parece darse cuenta.

Leonardo: Se preocupa por raph - ¿Que pasa? - no entendía hasta que la mano de raph fue a su muslo y se la muestra - ¿Eso es sangre? - se pregunta.

Raphael: Asiente y revisa la pierna de leo, ve que los pantalones de leo estaban rasgados por el paso de la bala - Solo te rozo un poco, ¿puedes mover o te duele? - le pregunta al de azul.

Mientras el de rojo y azul se revisaban, el hombre de barba que leo mordió la mano cuando este le quiso tocar, estaba levantando después de hacerse con un trapo un vendaje a su mano, toma su sniper y apunta a la tortuga de azul, pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya estos dos lo estaban tomando de los brazos y haciendo un montón con los cazadores inconscientes, tomaron una soga y los ataron; enviaron un mensaje a la policía forestal para que los vinieran a buscar. Revisan la camioneta si tenían mas animales heridos, pero estos estaban bien y los dejan libres, toman su botín y se van caminando del lugar.

\- Mas tarde ese mismo día -

Cuando llegaron a su refugio, raph se encargo de atender a la tortuga embarazado, curando su pierna herida con algunas vendas. Luego los dos volvieron al ciervo en pedazos para varios días, no tenían que cazar ahora tan a diario por el momento. Encendieron una fogata y cenaron, pero leo se dio cuenta de algo, ya no tenia ropa que le ¨protegiera tanto¨ y con su pierna así raph no le dejaría ir al patrullaje.

Raphael: Ve que leo se pone triste - No te preocupes sin miedo, buscare algo que te quede, pero como estas un poco lastimado te quedaras y no te pondrás tu vieja falda para seguirme por que me molestare y no quiero que te pase algo, de acuerdo.. - dijo para irse.

Leonardo: Se hace a levantar pero raph se voltea - ¡Te espero a que regreses! - le hace señal de adiós al de rojo.

\- En la ciudad con el de rojo -

La tortuga sabia que el de azul no podía pasar la vida que le restaba desnudo, aunque el no le veía mucho mal y eso fue al enterarse que en esta ciudad había invierno. Pero terminaría rápido su ronda nocturna para ponerse en marcha.

Bueno conseguir telas como para que leo pueda hacerse unas cosas sera un poco difícil, pero lo encontraría. Hoy estaba de suerte, un camión de alguna tienda estaba dejando en un deposito algunos rollos de telas y cuando lo estaban cerrando la puerta el novato dejo la puerta semi-abierto. Espero a que se fueran completamente para hacer lo suyo. Entro por la ventanilla de ventilación en el techo, y busca la posible forma de volver a subir, para no usar la puerta. 

Busca la tela mas apta para el desgaste de diario uso continuo, algunos hilos e agujas, encuentra varios rollos de telas negras y las lleva consigo para que leo tenga algo mas que le cubra o haga unas cosas para el bebe, ve algunas de el mismo color rojo de su antigua bandana y unas azules del mismo tono que la de leo, lleva un poco mas de esas.

Con su botín para su amada tortuga de azul fue tras el, se adentra en el bosque ya eran las 2:30 de la mañana, pensaba que la tortuga de azul estaba dormido.. pero no, lo encontró mas que despierto acomodando la leña de la fogata.

Raphael: Pone las manos en su cintura - ¿No que deberías estar durmiendo? - su voz se escuchaba ronca.

Leonardo: Lo mira mientra jugaba con su vientre - Bueno, intente pero tu hijo no me dejo dormir nada, me desperté casi creo yo a las 10:30, cuando me dejaste... - le dijo al de rojo, ve las cosas que trae raph - ¿Que es eso?- le pregunta.

Raphael: Deja en el césped y le muestra a leo lo que trajo - Conseguí telas para que te hagas algo - ayuda a leo a verlas telas - También traje hilo e agujas, ten cuidado te ayudare mañana a hacerte algo.. - le dijo, mientras se acostaba en el césped y se quedaba dormido.

Pero mientras el de rojo se quedo dormido, la tortuga de ojos azules se le ocurre algo al ver las telas rojas y azules, con tanta cantidad de negro se podrían hacer 4 ropas para cada uno. Aprovecho a la tortuga de rojo dormido para ponerse manos a la obra, así de dormido este era mas fácil de tomar medidas. Pasa toda la noche haciendo algo para los dos..

Al amanecer, una tortuga de rojo se despierta desorientado por la hora mira a su alrededor solo unos retazas de tela de negro, rojo con azul y nada de leo, solo un ¨paquete con una nota¨, la toma y la lee: ¨Ponte esto y nos encontraremos en el riachuelo, es una sorpresa; con amor leonardo¨. Al terminar, ve curioso el paquete y lo abre, era una especie de uniforme de colores rojos y negros.

Raphael: Mientras se quitaba sus pantalones cortos y se colocaba lo que era una chaqueta con pelo de ciervo en la capucha de esta, que parecía ser teñida de ceniza para ser gris, no le molestaba los brazos y tapaba su caparazón - Bien, ahora los pantalones.. - los toma - es broma leo.. - se los pones y ve una especie de falda barbara de tonos rojos apagados - Bueno se ve mejor que la vieja.. - dijo para el solo.

Toma sus armas y busca a la tortuga de azul, no sin antes hacerle una bandana mas larga teniendo noción de la estatura de leo, se dirige al riachuelo. No ve a la tortuga de azul por ningún lado hasta que siente una manos en su caparazón se asusta, se voltea y ve al de ojos azules.

Raphael: Se calma - Casi me matas.. - le dijo y ve lo que lleva puesto el de azul, pero su mirada se queda en la área del pecho dejándolo embobado - Tu-u, te ves bien.. - mira a la cara de este.

Leonardo lleva unas ropas iguales de la de raph, solo que con unas modificaciones para verse mas oriental, con una especie de abertura que se extiende desde su barriga con unas cuerdas para cerrar hasta el comienzo de su pecho sin llegar hasta este, una cinta de tela para mantener mas la zona de la cintura, debajo se encuentra una franela de color negro para mimetizarse con la ¨chaqueta¨, este tenia igual una capucha con piel de cierzo teñida de gris con ceniza. Pantalones iguales a lo de raph y una falda parecida a su vieja samurai, y hasta se hizo unas nuevas pantis por lo que raph veía.

Leonardo: Se acerca al de rojo - Tu no te ves tan mal con lo que hice.. - le dijo de forma seductora con una sonrisa, estaba sonrojado, sus manos detrás de el sosteniendo algo.

Raphael: Trata de ver que es lo que trae atrás - ¿Que escondes? - uso lo mismo con leo, haciendo que el se sonrojara.

Leonardo: Extiende las manos - Te hice una bandana nueva.. - agacha la cabeza.

Raphael: Ve lo linda que esta era, lo toma con una y saca la de leo - Ten.. te hace falta una también.. - le extiende la mano con la bandana azul.

Leonardo: La toma, sorprendido - Se me había olvidado.. gracias, raph - Se la pone.

Los dos se pusieron las bandanas que se habían echo el uno al otro, al mirarse se vieron como los mismos de siempre hasta como en estas semanas, pero con algo mas diferente que ellos solo podían saber pero no sabían que.. les daba recuerdos a su antiguo hogar y ahora su nuevo hogar que aun les faltaba encontrar.

\- En el departamento de april oneil, en la ciudad de new york -

Ella se encontraba con la tortuga de naranja, el detective y el fiel camarografo de esta, estaban viendo que podrían saber de las dos tortugas en la otra ciudad, buscando en las paginas de noticias de la ciudades donde ellos podrían estar. Ayudar con esos dos les dejo aun con las dudas de donde estaban, makey estaba preocupado al igual que la reportera.

Casey: Mira una noticia de hace unas semanas - Dos pasajeros se tiran de un tren y aun no los encuentran.. - dijo.

April: Asombrada - Esos son ellos.. - dijo mira a makey quien sonríe a la noticia.

Vern: Mira sorprendido por lo que encuentra - Policías forestales encuentran a 6 cazadores furtivos de una banda en el bosque.., los arrestados dicen que los atraparon dos monstruos tortugas de seis pies con armas.. pobres chicos los debieron ver como locos - dijo y ve la fecha - ¡Y es de hoy! - exclamo.

El detective escupió su refresco en la alfombra que tanto la pelirroja tardo en limpiar, makey ahora estaba feliz de al fin saber algo sobre los dos hermanos faltan-tes de su familia dividida. El chico regreso es noche mas que feliz a la guarida y se fue directo a su habitación para dormir pensando en esos dos..

El nuevo líder noto el la actitud nueva de su hermanito, no sabia que noticias recibió pero estaba feliz por el de naranja..

CONTINUARA..

\--------------------------------------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En la version de wattpad pueden conseguir unos dibujos... algo penosos jejeje ;v;


	24. Capitulo 24: Patear, entrenar un poco.. emboscada durante la lluvia... 5º mes.

\- 22 de Julio del 2017, tres días antes del quinto mes -

El bebe estaba muy activo durante estas 2 semanas después de hacer pagar a esos cazadores y no paraba de moverse ahora, en especial para jugar durante la noche, solo se detenía cuando tomaba una siesta, dormía o comía; con previo aviso de leo y de raph claro, desde que salia el sol hasta que se ocultaba o llegara raph cuando este patrullaba. Ya que el fue quien permitió en primer lugar desde que se disculpo con leo, a jugar antes de dormir... ya era demasiado tarde para evitarlo. Los dos notaron lo grande que se estaba volviendo el vientre de leo, que leo se felicita por haber hecho sus ropas unas tallas mas grande para estos momentos.

Pero leo se comenzó a sentirse en la paradoja de las mujeres humanas.. se sentía gordo y no podía hacer nada.. para evitar este sentimiento de ¨inseguridad¨ que nunca sintió, no podía evitar saborearse y compartir con raph lo que este le traía, la ciudad estaba lejos de su alcance; aunque pude aun mantener el ritmo y saltar sin ningún problemas.

Mientras raph trataba como un emperador a leo y aunque su actitud de leo antiguo líder le dijera que no el otro lado le decía que si a sus caprichos, pero estaba poniéndose firme cuando leo quería ir ahora a la ciudad con el.

La ciudad se estaba volviendo mas segura con ellos con cada noche que pasaban patrullando, aunque leo se quedara unos dos días en su nuevo refugio al ser un poco mas seguro y ser parte del trato con raph para que no hiciera ¨tanto ejercicio o lastimarse a fuera¨, aunque no lo dijera a raph podía tener un rato mas de meditación a solas o entrenar un poco mas como lo hacia en la guarida, claro sin ningún truco de saltos e piruetas; movimientos muy difíciles para su cuerpo.

Esperaba despierto a raph cuando este se iba a la ciudad durante las noches que este se tardase y este le regañara por acostumbrar al bebe a estar despierto a altas horas de la noche. Pero que lo mas importante para el es que esta bien el de azul, y para este es el de rojo.

Esta noche de luna en especial, leonardo sin pantalones solo su chaqueta, ropa interior, musleras, panties y la franelilla estaba algo antojado.. pero de raph.. bueno eso era el bebe que quería jugar con su padre y se lo pasaba de lado a lado de su ¨pequeña prisión¨ dándole a entender al azul; y para el azul se convertía en unas ganas de orinar peores cunado estaban en búsqueda de nuevo sitio, su panza que era mas grande y la chaqueta mantenía caliente, se veía que se movía de un lado a otro. Siente a raphael mas cerca y el pequeñin lo sabe bastante bien, raph se asoma a la cueva de tamaño para los dos y entra escondiendo con los dos algo atrás de su caparazón, mira su cara de sorpresa al verlo despierto..

Raphael: Sin mostrar lo que lleva atrás - ¿Que te he dicho sobre estar tanto tiempo despierto? - le pregunta un poco sarcástico mientras se sentaba a un metro de leo.

Leonardo: Se sienta y mira a raph de la misma forma - ¿Tu hijo no le gustas esperar hasta que llegues para que juegues con el? - le dijo de la misma forma, se cruza de brazos en su pecho.

Raphael: Con una sonrisa un poco idiota - Bueno.. estoy de animo para jugar con ustedes dos.. - dijo.

Raphael se quita la chaqueta y se acerca a leo en cuatro patas, lo comienza a besar en su rostro y acaricia de forma sensual al vientre y las caderas de leo, baja hasta el cuello del azul y lo besa e muerde tratando de excitar al embarazado para un juego mas para grandes, pero no podría predecir.. la jalada de bandana de leo le dio.

Raphael: Deja de acariciar y se deja jalar - ¡Eso duele leo! - y mira a los ojos de este.

Leonardo: Sin dejar de jalar la bandana - ¡Estas borracho! - exclama - ¡Puedo olerlo!, ¿crees que no me doy cuenta? - le pregunta al de rojo.

Rapahel: Niega - Yo no tome nada.. - pero su mente y leo le estaban jugando una broma - Solo me tome dos.. - dijo.

Leonardo: No tan seguro de la verdad - ¿Dos cervezas y estas así? - entre cierra los ojos.

Raphael: Niega de nuevo - Dos.. cajas.. fue solo lo que me tome.. - siente que le pega en el estomago.

Leonardo lo aparto de su cama compartida, durmieron ¨separados¨ o eso pensó esperando leo, ya que raph desvelo de la situada posición de su chaqueta un six pack de cervezas de raíz. Pero aun así leo no podía dormir como el quería, siente la mano de raph en su caparazón y llega hasta el borde de este para bajar por la unión hasta el vientre o el lado donde la pequeña tortuga esperaba.

Raphael: Acaricia con extremo cuidado - Tu mami esta bravo conmigo.. por que me empede.. cuando estés grande olvídate que te voy a dejar.. tomar un poco.. - hablaba mientras ronroneaba de forma juguetona, que leo le resultaba algo lindo - Y tu, tu, tu tienes que dejarlo dormir.. cuando yo este lejitos en la ciudad... - le dio unas suaves palmadas - Hacerle caso.. también,.. bueno, estas jodido por esa parte.. tu mama es mandon yo que puedo hacer cuando te este regañando, estas solo allí.. - mientras jugaba con el pequeño.

Leonardo: Se voltea al lado de raph - Eso es muy lindo.. - raph se iba alejar pero le toma la mano - Juega mas con el.. no me molesta para nada.. - le dijo animando al borracho de rojo.

Los dos pasaron un rato despiertos mas jugando con la pequeña tortuga, los dos se quedan dormidos acurrucados mas apegados el uno con el otro, el pequeño se duerme después de jugar en el caliente interior de su madre.

\- Mientras con los dos ninjas de naranja y morado, en las alcantarillas de la ciudad de new york -

Con las noticias que ha recibido el naranja la semana pasada estaba mas que feliz en todos esos días y cuando le preguntaban, ¿por que estaba tan feliz?, les respondía que era por el anuncio de unas nuevas series. Se la tragaron completa, excepto los humanos quienes sabían la verdadera razón a la cuestión.

Estaba makey viendo una serie nueva en la tv cuando entra donatello a la sala, había meditado casi 9 horas seguidas en la sala de meditación con el sensei splinter y encontrar a makey en la sala de estar viendo tv podría ser un buen rato con su hermano.

Donatello: Se sienta a lado de makey - Hola makey, ¿que estas viendo? - le pregunta al de naranja.

Michelangelo: Lo mira y vuelve a ver a las pantallas - Fate.. shhh! - le dice.

Donatello: Ve la sangre y todo lo demás, una mujer con un serio caso de albinismo pero que n le afecta la luz de ningún tipo y un tipo mas emo que lo emo - ¿No te da miedo makey? - al ver tantas batallas y emociones en un solo capitulo.

Michelangelo: Lo mira - Tu no jugaste las tres rutas del original, ¿verdad?, bueno esta es la introducción - saca una lista y mira el horario - Y aun me falta ver extra last encore y el especial de fate go - emocionado.

El sensei splinter entra en la habitación y mira a los dos sentados en el sillón, se acerca a los dos y se queda parado a que estos lo notaran. Pero ninguno de los dos le hicieron caso alguno a la vieja rata gruñona.

Sensei splinter: Golpea su bastón en el suelo - ¿Ustedes dos no tienen que hacer algo? - le pregunta sobre todo a donnie.

Donatello: Lo mira un poco apenado de si mismo - Hai sensei, vamos makey - le dice y llama a makey.

Michelangelo: Mirando la tv aun - No.. - dice mientras comía una de sus golosinas.

Sensei splinter: Estaba a punto de agarrar al de naranja por su bandana pero donatello lo toma de esta - Aran 4 horas de entrenamiento.. - les informa mientras se sienta - Donatelo encárgate de que las haga correctamente - dijo mientras dejaba el canal, la serie era interesante para el.

Donatello: Llevando se a makey con el - Hai sensei.. - dijo mientras llevaba al de naranja al dojo sin soltar su bandana, cuando ya estuvieron a dentro - ¿Quieres que el sensei te haga algo? - le dijo mientras tomaba dos bos de entrenamientos y le daba uno a makey.

Michelangelo: Lo toma sin ganas - Tu eres igual a el, no eres como cuando leo y raph estaban con nosotros - le dijo.

Donatello: Sin emoción alguna - Ellos se los buscaron recuerda lo makey, todo se hubiera evitado si ellos hablaran con el sensei.. pero fue su elección - dijo esto bajo.

Michelangelo: Ataca rápidamente a donatello - ¿Y el pequeño tenia que pagar por algo que no hizo, ¨era también tu sobrino¨? - le dijo con odio.

Donatello: Resiste aun con las palabras hirientes - Si se hubiera sabido antes sobre ¨esto¨, leo no hubiera tenido eso desarrollándose con el tiempo, makey, solo se debía estirar el útero y leo hubiera sido normal, no se hubiera enamorado de raph y no hubiera bebe.. - esto lo dijo usando su conocimiento científicos.

Michelangelo: Trato de no sacar el kusarigama oculto de sus nunchakos - ¡Eres mucho pero que ericks sacks y de destructor! - pero sus sentimientos lo hicieron sacar su arma, sus ojos azules claros se cubrieron con la membrana protectora.

Donatello: Retrocediendo - Makey.. por favor no quieres hacerlo - decía para calmar al monstruo que despertó, no tenia su bastón bo en ese momento.

Michelangelo: Se ríe como una jovencita japonesa - Hay que lindo.. pos te jodiste donatello - trata de acertarle con el kusarigama.

Donatello: Esquiva el ataque de makey - ¡Sensei!- - no pudo terminar cuando la cadena de makey estaba alrededor de su cuello - ¡Makey! - trata que el no lo ahorque con la cadena.

Makey arrastra a donatello y lo mantiene sentado cerca de el, iba apretado mas en mas la cadena pero soltaba un poco para luego apretar como un juego para el, nada agradable para el de bandana morada que pudo zafarse y agarrar un bastón de practica, tratando de dejar inconsciente al de naranja o de inhabilitarlo lo mas pronto posible, pero el de naranja fue mas rápido que el y lo volvió a atrapar con la cadena.

Michelangelo: Se acerca al oído de donatello - Si leo y raph hubieran estado aquí.. ya estarías muerto sabes.. - le susurra en tono siniestro - ¿Quieres intentar ¨arreglarme¨, donnie? - aprieta un poco mas - ¿quieres saber que pienso? - pero no recibe respuestas - ¡¿Quieres saber lo que pienso?! - le grita.

Donatello: Respira entre cortado - Si.. - dice y siente que la cadena afloja un poco.

Michelangelo: Se acerca otra vez al oído del morado - Te amo.. - le dijo lo levanta con las cadenas, lo suelta de estas y le da una patada en su caparazón - Me voy a que april.. - dijo para irse al departamento de la mujer de la chaqueta amarilla.

Donatello se queda desorientado un largo rato hasta que llega el sensei splinter y lo encuentra fuera de si, lo lleva al salón de las agujas para curarlo lo mas posible. Michelangelo no regreso a la guarida y se quedo en que la reportera, donde le contó su amor por el de morado, como lo hizo con leo; y ella como el de azul lo consoló como su ahora hermana mayor, no le importaba estar con el en su departamento solos, pero cuando donatello vino a ¨hablar¨ con makey no lo dejo pasar a verlo y lo ahuyento del lugar.

\- 25 de Julio del 2017, con leonardo y raphael, bosque, massachusetts -

El peso era algo que leo podía manejar pero ahora con 5 meses no sabia cuanto mas iba a crecer el bebe y tener un caparazón a veces no daba buenos resultados a la hora de descansar, sintió algo nuevo cuando despertó esta mañana como un roce en su interior, se paro temprano este día al sentir esto con su mano busco donde era el lugar y trato de seguirlo cuando estaba en la parte de piel sintió en su mano la razón.. ¡el bebe le pateo!.

Se quedo jugando con el un rato viendo si el bebe lo volvía hacer, tanto que no se dio cuenta de que raph ya estaba despierto mirándolo curioso por como pasaba su mano por su estomago que estaba grande. Sigilosamente pone su mano en el costado expuesto de leo para tocar suavemente, los ojos azules se posan en el, raph se sienta para darle un beso a leo y pone sus manos en el creciente bulto, la mano de leo lleva una de las de raph al lugar expuesto de plastron, espera un momento y siente de nuevo el pequeño golpe en su interior; mira a raph con una sonrisa, quien estaba en shock por lo que su mano sintió.

Raphael: Sin poder creerlo - ¿Eso fue..? - le pregunta a leo -( ¡¿Ya esta tan grande para hacer eso?!.. )- se dijo así mismo pero aun no podía creerlo.

Leonardo: Asiente - Si.. - dijo en respuesta - El bebe acaba de patear.. justo hoy comenzó.. - le dijo mientras continua buscando mas lugar donde el bebe le pateaba -( Esta tan feliz )- se dijo en su mente mientras compartía con raph lo nuevo.

Jugaron un poco con el pequeño hasta que entraron los primeros rayos del sol a la cueva se ponen sus bandanas correspondientes, salen hacia afuera de la cueva a desperezarse al estirarse o eso intenta leo con cuidado, raph estaba con solo los pantalones y la falda barbara mientras se estiraba los músculos de los brazos un poco, mira a leo que estaba mirando al de rojo; leo solo lleva los pantalones y la franelilla casi cubriendo la pancita. Este se acerco al de azul, lo besa en sus labios suave por el día inusual mente tranquilo para ellos.

Raphael: Coloca sus manos en las caderas de leo - ¿Quieres desayunar o bañarte primero? - pregunta.

Leonardo: Piensa un poco - Vamos a bañarnos primero, así lavare un poco la ropa que esta sucia, podemos ir por unas verduras en una de las granjas.. - le dice al de rojo mientras busca uno de los bolsos con la ropa de ambos.

Raphael: Asiente - Bueno vamos a ir rápido - dijo tomando el arco y las flrchas, esconde bien los bolsos con sus cosas.

Los dos como dijeron fueron a darse un baño en un pequeño curso de un lago, cuando ya era suficiente de nadar para leo en la orilla comenzó a lavar la ropa sucia con ayuda de raph. El surco aunque no era suficiente profundo para los dos bañarse completos, en cuanto a otras cosas tenia rocas de rió que eran usadas por leo para lavar la ropa. También habían muchos animales que no salían corriendo por los dos estar allí incluso uno jugaban con ellos, como los pequeños bebes cerdos salvajes que le recordaban a bebop y que eran muy curiosos por el.

Leonardo: Toma con cuidado uno de los cerditos, los hermanos de este se escondieron en unos arbustos, pero el cerdito se deja tocar por leo - Eres tan lindo.. y chiquito, ¿donde esta tu mami?.. - ve que raph se acerca a el y toma la ropa que leo ya le quito lo mas posible la suciedad, lo pone en unas de las ramas de un árbol seco haciendo que de la maleza cerca de este salieran los demás cerditos - Y ellos no sean ido, ya te puedes ir - pero ninguno se fue.

Raphael: Se acerca a leo y los cerditos se van corriendo - No deberías tocarlos muchos están sucios - le dice al sentarse a su lado.

Leonardo: Se ríe - Bueno, no me resisto cuando es un pequeño animal.. - se detiene, en su rostro sorpresa - Dame tu mano - le dice y el de rojo obedece.

Guardan silencio los dos y raph sintió que era lo que pasaba, era el bebe pateando y moviéndose en el interior de leo de un lado a otro, los dos se rieron un poco mientras jugaban con el. Un gruñido fue escuchado por los dos.. ambos se miran en una batallas de miradas para que el dueño de el se diera a conocer. Pero ambos salen perdiendo cuando una mariposa se posa en la mano de leo, y vuela de nuevo pasando por delante de ellos haciendo que parpadean los dos.

Leonardo: Lo mira sonrojado - ¿Tienes hambre raph? - le pregunta.

Raphael: Suspira avergonzando ocultando su cara en el pecho de leo - Ya voy a buscar el ¨monte¨ que me pediste.. - con decir eso en la mente de leo se iría.. pero -( ¿Por que se siente tan suave? )- sus manos subieron hasta donde esta su cara -( Esta muy suavecito.. )- sus manos encontraron los duros ¨pezones¨ por así decirlo de leo, moviendo sus manos en el pecho.

Leonardo: Mira lo que hace raph en su área pectoral - Ya es suficiente raph.. - en advertencia a las mañas del otro y lo empuja para que este sentado - ¡Estas cosas! - se agarra su plano pecho con sus manos - ¡No son tuyos! - le grita al de rojo - ¡Hasta próximo aviso! - se cruza de brazos sonrojado por lo que dijo aunque el tuviera la razón.

Raphael: Se levanta a buscar unos pantalones secos - ¿Pero cuando regrese me das unos 5 minutos mas? - le pregunta al azul.

Leonardo: Suspira en derrota - Si te daré 5 minutos.. - le dijo mientras se paraba con cuidado a buscar unos pantalones y se los ponía - Te veo en la cueva raph - le dijo mientras agarraba la ropa mojada y la llevaba con el.

Los dos se despiden para hacer lo que les tocaba a cada uno, con raph a buscar en una granja algunas verduras, zanahorias, papas y otras como tal vez arroz para el desayuno de este día para cambiar el menú, leo por su lado estaba preparando la fogata y en donde comerían por ejemplo: palillos y tazas, ¿pensaban que estos dos no llevarían donde comer o beber (o por lo menos hacerlos)?. Raph llega a la cueva con muchas cosas para el desayuno, claro verduras y.. arroz para acompañar sus comidas, leo cocino lo que trajo raph y guardo un poco para otro día..

\- Ese mismo día en new york -

La reportera trataba con su hermanito de otra madre, su hermanito de naranja o su naranjita adorable.. que le dio hace 3 días un ataque de estrés y no quería regresar a la guarida por miedo al de morado o el sensei rata, este se negaba a ir, ya estaba mucho sin salir de la habitación de la reportera y esta se preocupa cuando tiene que salir.

Ella llama a los dos hombres que siempre ayudaron a las cuatro tortugas y les contó lo que sucedió con el de morado y el de naranja, estos después del trabajo llegaron al departamento de la reportera y la esperaron a ella para mentalizar a la tortuga. Mientras trataron de hacer lo salir de su ¨caparazón¨ para entablar una conversación que terminaron usando pizza para sacarlo de la habitación pero no le preguntaron al menos que el les preguntara. La puerta del apartamento abre y cierra rápido era april que entraba con unas bolsas de víveres para la noche.

Entra y deja las bolsas en la mesa de café para abrazar a la tortuga de naranja y a los dos, cuando esta se sienta a lado de la tortuga y guarda silencio mientras de la bolsa saca una revista para adultos, dándosela en las manos al de naranja, los dos hombres se quedan con cara de ¨Pero que haces el aun es inocente¨ pero que vieron que la tortuga de naranja los veía normal, cada pagina, aunque ellos decían que era por influencia de raph..

Michelangelo: Los mira como si nada - Recuerdo a leo cuando eramos niños dibujar mucho en nuestra antigua habitación, el aveces tomaba una revista de estas y dibujaba en hojas lo que estaban allí.. - dijo.

Casey: Lo mira sorprendido - ¿Pero april por que le trajiste eso? - le pregunta en relación.

April: Se cruza de brazos - Tiene que informarse, si el no quiere que donatello lo manipule con algo que el quiere hacer pero solo lo quiera usar.. es preferible que aprenda.. - dice decidida.

Vern: Asiente a la mujer - Bien.. saldre a comprar algunas cosas.. - dice los otros tres le miran, y este apenado - ¨Otras cosas, chicos¨ - refiriéndose a ¨por si acaso¨, sale dejando a la reportera y al detective con el adolescente.

Como era parte de lo que acordó con april, le contó a casey sobre lo sucedido con donatello, este escucho a makey en silencio cuando este termino su relato, le dijo que estaba bien pocas veces salirse de control como lo hacia raph con leo, pero si lastimo al de morado se debía preguntar si realmente lo amaba y si lo hace resolver este mal entendido.

April: Quería que resolviera con donatello las cosas - Vamos makey.. es tu oportunidad.. - le dice apoyando a este.

Michelagelo: Asiente y se levanta - Ya vuelvo april y casey.. - dice y sale al encuentro con el de morado en la guarida.

Casey: No puede evitar preocuparse - ¿Estará bien solo? - le pregunta a la pelirroja y su teléfono suena, era un vídeo compartido por april de donatello.. era como le hizo makey a este - Si estos se vuelven pareja no creo que donnie le discuta por algo.. - dijo y la reportera asiente.

La tortuga de naranja camina hasta la guarida, pensando en como ¨disculparse¨ ante el de morado, el camino le deja preguntarse si en verdad amaba al de gafas con todo su ser, por mas que el tuviera miedo de ser rechazado por la familia que le quedaba. Camino sin mucha prisa por las alcantarillas tomando también el camino largo.

\- Con leonardo y raphael, noche en el bosque, massachusetts -

Esta noche raph no salio a patrullar la ciudad por petición de leo a favor de la tormenta de lluvia que estaba cayendo en el bosque, los dos se quedaron dormidos en su lugar seguro vestidos por los vientos que traían el frió, el sonido de los truenos y de las gotas que caían no les percataron de que se acercaban. Raph se despierta cuando escucha el arrastre de algo y pisadas muy cerca, saca sus sais al ver unas luces apuntando a la cueva. Leo se despierta cuando ve a raph haciendo seña de silencio, le obedece. Se asoma un poco hacia afuera, eran cazadores furtivos, le hace seña a leo que tenga todo listo, los bolsos ya los tenia puestos entre los dos.

Cazador jefe: Con un sniper muy caro para caza - ¡Por lo que nos dijeron y las cámaras mostraron los monstruos están cambiando de lugar, pero no han dicho nada mas.. revisen el área, nos pagaran mucho por ellos dos o uno de los dos!.. - les da ordenes a los demás - ¡Por lo que utilizaran sedantes para elefantes!, ¡también han dicho que uno de los dos parece una ¨hembra y esta preñada¨, no se atrevan a matarla por ninguna razón! - les advierte.

Cazadores al unisono: En afirmativa - ¡¡Si señor!! - se dispersan en grupos de cinco.

Solo cuatro se quedaron con el jefe de estos, se acercaban ahora a ellos para capturarlos como ellos querían. Los dos se cubren mejor con las chaquetas y se ponen la capucha, cuentan hasta tres, 1.. los cazadores se acercan, 2... leo y raph se colocan las membranas protectoras, 3.. salen de allí empujando a dos soldados, los otros tres se quedan apuntado a todos lados.

Como cualquiera creería que raph corría delante.. bueno no el seria la carnada de escape para leo, por eso estaba siguiéndolo detrás de el azul, corrían entre los arboles mirando hacia todos lados y teniendo cuidado donde pisaban por las ramas, raíces e barro formado por la lluvias. Leo se detiene.. ya estaba cansado mientras recuperaba el aliento apoyado en un árbol los cazadores en sus autos se acercaban, raph le anima a continuar un poco mas, leo accede correr un poco mas aunque sus piernas le temblaban del frió.

Continúan hasta llegar a una cascada que se debe a la lluvia produciendo por el paso de agua de forma rápida corrientes muy fuertes, raph busca una forma de pasar al otro lado, un árbol caído como puente que los puede soportar a los dos uno por uno, primero leo cuando estaba a la mitad raph comenzó a pasar. Pero el sonido de un disparo los detiene, no les da a ninguno de los dos pero el miedo estaba presente por mas que no lo mostraban.

Cazador jefe: Apunta a leonardo que estaba a la mitad - Quédate en donde estas ¿o quieres que que te duerma? - se refería al de rojo mientras los demás apuntaba a raph - Bien.. ahora hembra obedecerás y regresaras sobre tus pasos - leo obedeció por mas que raph lo miraba para decirle que no - Eres una buena niña.. - se acerca mas mientras le apuntaba - Como te estas portando bien no le haré nada a tu pareja, ahora solo baja del tronco y sube a la parte de atrás.. - pero con raph en medio ¨no podía regresar sobre sus pasos¨ - Has te para atrás macho.. - raph retrocede para darle paso a leo.

Pero este ultimo toma un gran aliento de aire y se tira a las aguas rápidas jalando al de rojo con el, y nadando a lo profundo evitando los dos, los sedantes de los cazadores, para cuando los dos salen a por aire siguen nadando, a pesar de estar cansados como leo, se mantienen juntos en todo momento para intentar llegar a la orilla pero era inútil la corriente los arrastraba hasta mas allá. Leo ya agotado con ayuda de raph se queda en el caparazón de este para mantenerse a flote, el rió los lleva mas abajo.

\- Con el de naranja que llegaba a la guarida de las alcantarillas, new york -

Vio al sensei splinter en la cocina tomando te con unos quesos este le mira nada sorprendido, pero no le dice nada y deja que fuera al laboratorio del morado, quien estaba escribiendo en su computadora y revisando las cámaras de seguridad de la guarida, makey se acerca a este.

Michelangelo: Con voz madura - Donatello - sin expresión alguna.

Donatello: Se voltea sorprendido por ver al naranja - Makey.. estaba preocupado por ti - dijo esto en voz alta -( No debí decirle eso )- le toma de los hombros - ¿Donde has estado siempre con april o estabas en otro lugar?, ¿estas herido? - le escanea y todo en esa fracción de segundos.

Michelangelo: Niega bajando la cabeza - Vine a disculparme.. por casi matarte, me deje llevar por mis emociones y casi.. - no dijo mas cuando las lagrimas salían de sus ojos empapando su bandana, el de morado aprieta sus manos en los hombros del naranja.

Donatello: Une sus frentes a pesar de lo incomodo que era con las gafas - Me importa mas que estés bien makey.. - le seca las lagrimas - No llores.. - ni el sabia pero beso a makey en los labios como la otra vez en su experimento - Creo que yo también.. estoy un poco defectuoso... - lo trata de animar.

Michelangelo: Lo mira sorprendido - ¿Quieres ser..? - pero un dedo le tapa para que no diga nada.

Donatello: Se separa para estar seguro de que la rata no los espía - Mañana en el patrullaje te diré mi opinión.. - le dice en susurro - Ve a decirle a april que estas bien makey, mandarles saludos de mi parte.. - dijo mientras el de naranja corría a su habitación.

Y al llegar a esta la cerraba para tener privacidad para hablar con la humana, que grito de felicidad al escuchar lo que el naranja le dijo mientras casey y vern se miraban al tener que costear ¨muchas cosas¨ para el naranja.

\- En el bosque 2:30 de la madrugada del 26 de julio del 2017, massachussets -

La lluvia se calma al igual que la corriente de agua y escombros pero era una oscura noche, siguiendo rió a bajo las dos tortugas salen del agua con un poco de esfuerzo hasta la orilla, sus cosas con raph que estaba preocupado por la tortuga embarazado de azul quien respiraba forzudamente camina unos 5 pasos hasta caer de rodillas mientras tiembla. Raph se acerca como puede al azul dejando los bolsos en la tierra para atender a este, mientras este se acuesta en la tierra seca, de costado.

Raphael: Le toma la mano para darle un poco mas de apoyo para continuar - Vamos leo.. - dice al de azul que pone sus manos en su estomago - ¿Están heridos? - ve el rostro del azul.

Leonardo: Se va calmando la respiración pero aun esta cansado, guía la mano de raph a su vientre, el bebe patea donde la mano de su padre esta - Estamos bien.. solo un poco cansados.. - con una débil sonrisa al de rojo, cierra los ojos durmiendo.

Raphael: Trata de despertarlo y busca su pulso, estaba tranquilo ahora, escucha ruido y ve luces -( No me quitaran lo que mas quiero en el mundo )- pensó, cuando las luces de una camioneta estaban iluminando a los dos, gruño fuerte para alejar a quien se acercara a ellos.

Se coloca protectora mente sobre leo pero el sueño y su mente le estaban impidiendo hasta que se desmayo de cansancio, la persona quien bajo se acerco a ellos y saco una radio para llamar a unos compañeros, se acerca a las dos tortugas inconscientes.. preocupado.

CONTINUARA...

\-----------------------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .... intenso el cap.. ¿¿leo y el bebe sobrevivirán?? Chan cHan chAaaaaan..


	25. Capitulo 25: Rescate.. Humanos, desconfianza a primera vista, Primer examen..

\- En new york -

Michelangelo y donatello se sintieron raros como si sintieran que algo paso, despertando en la madrugada a las 3:00 am por el este mismo, como una extraña sensación de miedo o angustia, ni el mismo genio sabia porque, pero no se sentía calmado, ni el mas relajado de los cuatro se sentía bien. Los dos disimularon este sentimiento ante el sensei splinter para que no les diera un sermon sobre no dejarse llevar por estas cosas.

\- Día ¿¿??, mes ¿¿?? del ¿¿?? -

El humano los lleva hasta su camioneta con sus compañeros que no perdieron tiempo en ayudar a su amigo, colocaron a los dos seres tortugas con cuidado, una por una en la parte de atrás de esta, con el de rojo usando mas fuerza de lo que esperaron, ya con ellos arriba comienza manejando con cuidado siendo escoltado por los demás con sus autos; cuatro de ellos se quedan en la parte de atrás para que ninguno se golpee si despiertan, otro lleva lo bolsos que estaban con los dos seres tortugas. Llega a su casa o granja en realidad, con ayuda de sus amigos de confianza, que estaban igual de sorprendidos que el los llevan a dentro uno por uno, cuando los dos seres están bien acomodados les agradece por su ayuda y les informara lo que sepa cuando pueda, uno le dice que encontró armas y las dejo con los bolsos.

Cuando sus amigos se van y cierra el portón de entrada a su granja, entra a su casa hasta la habitación donde los dos seres se encontraban inconscientes mientas tomaba los bolsos de estos y los dejaba en una esquina de la habitación, se acerca primero al menos en vista peligroso, el de la bandana azul. Aun los dos estaban vestidos y mantenían sus bandanas puestas para eso.

¿¿¿???: Se agacha para tomar su pulso y ver si estaba herido pero suspira con un poco de alivio, pero llego a la zona de su estomago - ¿Hmm.. que es esto, no parece molestarle? - toca el bulto que estaba cubierto por la tela negra - Se siente firme.. - mira la pacifica cara durmiente del azul -( Llamare a mi hermanos.. es una hembra y parece que esta embarazada.. )- se dijo, y siguió revisando al azul, pero sin desvestirle, le revisa los dientes -( Bueno no están tan afilados )- penso.

Se aleja de esta ¨hembra¨ y se dirige al macho grande de rojo, para revisarlo a el también un poco temeroso de que despertara y lo atacara, recordando cuando los encontró a los dos en la orilla del rió, como este era agresivo.

¿¿¿???: Ve que el de rojo solo tiene un poco de cortes un poco profundos y las facciones del rostro de este se mueven en molestias - Duele aun.. mi hermano te curara - le abre la boca para revisarle los dientes, estos eran unos colmillos muy afilados - Te pondremos algo en la boca para evitar inconvenientes.. - se dijo así mismo.

Saca su teléfono mientras sale y llama a sus hermanos, para que le ayudaran a revisar a los dos ya estaba amaneciendo sabiendo que estos tenían que trabajar y el estaba en su porche llamándolos a lo dos con toda la vergüenza del mundo para hacerle una petición, tenia a sus dos hermanos en la misma linea.

¿¿¿???: Se pasa la mano por entre los cabellos de su cabeza - ¿Necesito de su ayuda con dos cosas? - recibe la típica pregunta de hermanos si era de vida o muerte - Si.. - dice y cuelga.

Entra para esperar a sus hermanos, mientras tomaba su libro de enciclopedia de animales para ver que eran esos dos seres que parecían tortugas o humanos, haciendo esto mantenía un ojo en ellos. Esperaba que ellos estuvieran bien y que sus hermanos vinieran rápido a ayudarle.

\- En la guarida con michelangelo y donatello, en new york -

Los dos trataron de calmarse lo mas posible, cuando la reportera y el detective llegan a la guarida se encuentran al de naranja con el de morado viendo la televisión, estos se acercan a los dos.

April: Se sienta a lado de makey - Recibí tu mensaje makey - le dice guiñando un ojo y el de naranja se voltea hacia april.

Michelangelo: La lleva a su cuarto dejando al detective con el de bandana morada, cierra bien su habitación y se voltea a la pelirroja - Donnie me dirá que tal vez quiera estar conmigo, ¡esta noche!.. - le dijo emocionado.

April: Asiente y busca en su bolso algo, y se lo da a makey - Unas cuantas cosas por si a caso.. - le da un paquete y sale de la habitación pero antes de irse - Lo olvidaste anoche, bueno vern tardo en llegar por lo que el me pidió que te lo trajera - le sonríe para irse e ir con el de bandana morada.

Michelangelo: Abre el paquete y ve lo que tiene adentro - Gracias chicos son muy amables - se dijo así mismo mientras se aguardaba en su mochila las cosas.

Mientras con el genio de morado, en la sala de estar antes de que llegara april, le cuenta sobre la extraña sensación de la madrugada. En eso llega makey y se sienta con ellos, hasta que llega el viejo sensei splinter entro a la habitación y todos guardaron silencio por su llegada, este los saludo a los dos amigo humanos y a sus dos hijos le recordó el entrenamiento.. el de morado se hecha al otro lado del sofá asustado del naranja que lo miraba en advertencia, pero el sensei comienza a regañar al de naranja como si este fuera leo, cuando casey y april se fueron a sus trabajos.

\- En la granja del hombre desconocido, massachussets -

El hombre joven mantuvo un cierto cuidado con los dos pero ninguno de ellos dio señales de despertar, al oír la bocina desde afuera sale para abrir el portón a sus hermanos.

Una motocicleta y un auto normal pequeño, el hombre en la motocicleta se baja y comienza a desamarrar unas cosas que usaría si era un ¿animal?, del auto se bajo una mujer y abriendo la puerta de atrás para dejar bajar a sus tres hijos, entrando para sacar a una niña de 2 años de su silla de seguridad para auto y un caja grande de primeros auxilios.

El joven hombre se acerca a los dos y les saluda a ambos, estos preocupados por lo que estaba pasando y tanto amor que su hermano menor le daba a ellos nada común de el. Los niños ya entraron a la casa del hombre joven.

¿¿¿???: Entra y ve que su ¨paciente¨ no estaba - ¿Donde están? - le pregunta.

¿¿¿???: Camina hacia un pasillo - Vengan, por favor.. - les guía a una habitación.

La mujer le dice a sus hijos que cuidaran a su hermana y sigue a sus hermanos, bombardeando con preguntas al menor de los tres y este solo decía que esperaran, abre la puerta de la habitación a oscuras estos entran, cuando prende la luz y cierra la puerta. Los dos hermanos de este se asustaron a lo que vieron los pacientes, tratan de salir pero su hermano les corta el paso a la salida de la habitación.

¿¿¿???: Le señala a los dos - ¡Esos dos son unos monstruos!, ¡yo pensé que eran unas personas que se desmayaron en el bosque o que atropellaste! - le grita - ¡Le pedí a mi compañera tomara mi turno de la guardia de hoy por ella pedirme un favor hace una semana! - le grita a su hermano.

¿¿¿???: Se cubre - Lose lose hermana pero necesitaban ayuda.. - le dijo y se acerco al azul - Esta embarazada, por favor, hermana.. - le hace ojitos de perrito.

¿¿¿???: Señala a su hermano - ¿Por que no le dijiste solos a el, el es el veterinario de la familia, es el experto? - mientras caminaba a revisar a la tortuga de cinta azul.

¿¿¿???: La mira de mala cara mientras habla con su hermano - ¿Se ven como humanos? y ¡por esos nos llamo! - le grita a la mujer, pero antes de que pueda gritar algo mas su hermano le tapa la boca.

¿¿¿???: Le hace señas de bajar el volumen - ¿Acaso quieres que nos maten si despiertan?, el macho tiene colmillos afilados y no dudara que abalanzarse a uno de nosotros o de los niños - dijo.

¿¿¿???: Asiente mientras camina hacia el de rojo y lo revisa - Es mas grande que ella.. - dice mientras le quita la chaqueta como puede - y son muy inteligentes, no he visto esta especie en ningún libro o zoológico que me han invitado, ¿donde dices que los encontrasteis a ambos? - le pregunta al otro hombre.

¿¿¿???: Les explica que era lo que paso - Y bueno, como les dije, recibimos una llamada que unos cazadores buscarían algunas especies raras en el bosque.. y no tenia idea que eran ellos a los que buscaban.. pero no pudimos atrapar a ninguno de esos cazadores contrabandistas de fauna.. - dijo.

¿¿¿???: La mujer le mira el rostro notando la cicatriz de una cortada pasando por casi casi por el ojo y pasa a tocar el vientre de la hembra, estaba moviéndose un poco - Por suerte los encontraste, ella tiene 5 meses.. y de seguro tenia pánico al escuchar los disparos.. - dijo - Por suerte me llamaste, pero, ¿todavía tienes el ultrasonidos de las vacas portátil? - le pregunta al veterinario.

¿¿¿???: Asiente mientras revisaba las heridas vendadas - Sip, es ese bolso, y el debió haberla protegido.. estas tortugas son muy grandes a decir verdad, me sorprende que se reproduzcan como mamíferos - baja los pantalones del de rojo para revisar las piernas y se encuentra el paquetito, le baja la ropa interior - Espero que ella haya querido que el la montara, vengan a ver.. - dijo.

¿¿¿???/¿¿¿???: Se acercan un poco y ven lo que hay - También decimos lo mismo.. - dijeron.

Pero en eso la mujer curiosa si ¨ella¨ era capaz de parir sin hacer cesárea, baja los pantalones y luego la ropa interior, sus hermanos se acercan a ver... esto no se lo esperaban, tenia esa ¨hembra¨ un pene.. era a todas vistas un macho.. y estaba embarazado.. el otro macho parecía ser el padre de la cosita en el otro.

¿¿¿???: Busca el bolso del veterinario antes mencionado - Conecta - le dijo al hombre que le ayudaba con el equipo.

Mientras el equipo calentaba para comenzar a funcionar, ella tomo una botella de gel y luego procedió a quitar las camisas del azul y echar lo con ayuda de sus hermanos hacia la izquierda con cuidado, cuando la pantalla mostró que estaba lista para funcionar, la mujer toma la especie de ¨mando/palo¨ para echar en el abdomen un poco del gel frió, paso la parte importante del equipo por el área con el gel buscando en el interior de este mientras sus dos hermanos vieran con atención la pantalla.

¿¿¿???: Ve algo y trata de ampliarla imagen para que se vea mejor - Que cosita tan bonita, miren - en la pantalla se mostraba una versión pequeña de los dos.

Un sonido de ronroneo de tortuga se escucha, cuando el hermano que los encontró mira hacia abajo y ve que la tortuga azul, asustado pero despierto viendo la pantalla con atención. Pero mas asustados estaban los hermanos del hombre por la tortuga despierta, que se movía un poco.

¿¿¿???: Se agacha para que lo mire - Estarás bien, los dos lo estarán.. es un lugar seguro, bien.. - lo mira a ver si le entendía pero la tortuga se echa al otro lado para mirar a la tortuga roja y el le siguió.

La mujer y el otro hombre se quedan aun paralizados del miedo al ver que la tortuga humanizado se despertó, la tortuga miraba fijamente a los ojos de su hermano menor, la tortuga sigue mirando la pantalla mientras ronronea y se vuelve a quedar dormido.

¿¿¿???: Mira a su hermano - Alessander, sera mejor que compres para la cena.. me quedare contigo para que estén bien los dos durante la noche.. - le dijo mientras limpiaba el abdomen del azul.

¿¿¿???: Mira a su hermano - Aylen tiene razón.. y búscale a ellos algo de pescado si es fresco mejor, alex - le dijo a alex, su apodo desde que eran niños.

Alessander: Asiente y sale dejando a su hermana y hermano mayores, mira a los niños de su hermana - ¿Oigan que quieren cenar? - les pregunta cariñosa mente.

Los niños: Alzando sus manos hacia arriba - ¡¡Pizza!! - dijeron todos juntos los cuatro retoños.

Alessander: Suspira - Bien, pero cuando estén grandes no le vayan a ir con quejas al tío alex por darle tanta pizza, como dice su madre, pero sabemos entre los cinco que lo que esta mas rápido.. es una pizza - sale para llamar a una pizzeria por unas cuantas cajas, antes de el comprar el pescado de las dos tortugas.

Mientras alessander buscaba el pescado para las dos tortugas que estarían hambrientas en poco tiempo, sus hermana aylen y su hermano estaban aun revisando a los dos. Y mantenían un ojo en la tortuga ahora macho azul que ya estaba sin su ropa debajo de una mantas, mientra ellos continuaban su revisión al de rojo que daba indicios de despertar de su sueño no muy feliz que se diga. En eso el de rojo abre los ojos y mira gruñendo a quien tenia en frente era el hermano que quedaba y su hermana le tapa al rojo con un trapo la cara.

Aylen: Quitando y pegando le con la mano libre a las manos de la tortuga - ¡Apúrate o te lo echo encima, Tachyon! - le grita a su hermano mayor.

Tachyon: Le pone un analgésico para el dolor al de rojo en su brazo, se mantuvo como un veterinario profesional a pesar de los gruñidos de amenaza - ¡Listo vamos a salir! - dijo mientras la enfermera corría abriendo la puerta y el la cerraba desde afuera.

Cuando raph se quito un poco torpe la manta de su cabeza, busco a leo con la mirada y lo ve cubierto por una manta se acurruca cerca de el, lo comienza a llamar con sonidos y leo se despierta para responderlo pero aun cansado por lo hecho en hace pocas horas. Ya los dos están tranquilos, pero leo le tenia una propuesta para mas tarde si aun estaba la mujer.

\- En la guarida con makey y donnie, en new york -

Las dos tortugas habían cumplido con todos los que aceres en la guarida y también con el entrenamiento, y esto desde que el sensei splinter regaño al de naranja, pero el de morado le dijo que el había provocado primero al de naranja y que aceptaba su responsabilidad en cuanto a esta situación en general, el sensei rata al ver esto lo pone hacer meditación... y makey haciendo papel de cenicienta como lo hizo cada año su hermano de azul, limpio todo.

Los dos hermanos se miran cuando se encuentran en la sala para descansar, los dos se miran para pedirle amablemente a la vieja rata. Fueron hasta la habitación de este y llamaron, cuando el salio se encontró con las dos tortugas menores.

Sensei splinter: Los mira - ¿En que puedo ayudarlos? - les pregunta a los dos.

Michelangelo y Donatello: - Venimos por nuestra recompensa ya hicimos todos los que aceres, sensei - pero el solo los mira.

Sensei splinter: Les dice en tono sincero - Bueno.. es su deber y sus responsabilidades.. - le dijo ambos pero ve que los dos ponen mala cara.

Michelangelo y Donatello: Le muestran al sensei sus no tan nuevos pero mas notorios musculos - Solo pedimos salir un rato en la noche - dicen decididos.

Sensei splinter: En derrota ante tanta ¨hostilidad¨ por parte de los dos - Bueno, solo 4 horas en la superficie - se vuelve a encerar en su habitación, mientras ellos ponen mala cara y comienzan a hacer quejidos - ¡Y no quiero escuchar quejas que les quito 30 minutos o que les ponga mas horas por que después no salen para ningún coño! - les advirtió al de naranja y morado.

Ellos fueron al laboratorio y celebraron, donnie no se aguanta y besa al de naranja en su boca, los dos se dejan llevar pero el de morado se detiene antes de poner mas candentes las cosas con el de naranja. Se sonrojan al mirarse por lo que casi terminan haciendo, makey estaba mas que seguro que donnie se le confesaría.

Donatello: Disculpándose mil veces con makey - Disculpa por mis acciones makey, no debí de precipitarme de esa forma - siendo un caballero por así decirlo.

Michelangelo: Lo ve como si no hubiera pasado nada - ¿Y cual es el plan?, mi intelectual líder - metiéndose un poco con el de morado un poco juguetón.

Donatello: Se sonroja - ¡Vamos!, ve a prepararte para esta noche - le manda el de morado.

El de naranja obedece a la orden de su líder, dejando este reflexionando acerca de que hacer con sus emociones por makey.. y como hacer para que splinter no los eche a los dos.. la migraña de la meditación regresaba en estos momentos.

\- En la granja de alessander, aylen, tachyon y las dos tortugas, massachusetts -

Mientras en la sala de la casa

La mujer se aseguro que los dos estaban bien sin entrar a la habitación e molestar al de rojo, su hermano tachyon, estaba jugando con los niños, ya había llegado el repartidor de pizzas con lo encomendado, pero no su hermano.

Aylen: Llevando las pizzas a la cocina - ¿Aun no llega alex? - le pregunta al veterinario.

Tachyon: Carga a los tres varones - Ya viene, se tardo un poco comprando lo de ¨ellos¨ - le dijo.

Aylen: Mira en busca de su hija - ¿Donde esta sonryugu? - pregunta a su hermano.

Este alza los hombros en señal de no saber donde estaba la pequeña, ella sale y busca en donde los animales de la granja. Mientras caminando por los pasillos y asomándose por una puerta, entra curiosa a la habitación, mira a los peculiares tortugas gigantes durmientes, se acerco y con una mano toco la cabeza de uno de ellos, el de azul se despierta y despierta a su pareja, mira a la niña. Los dos se sientan y se cubren con las mantas para que la niña no viera sus amiguitos.

¿¿¿???: Acaricia la calva de leo - ¡Tortuga azul! - le dijo con lo adorable de su voz.

Raphael: Se sienta ya sintiéndose mejor - ¿De donde saliste pequeña? - le pregunta, tratando de no verse tan amenazante.

¿¿¿???: Se cubre con leo - Tío vive aquí.. - le dijo mientras acariciaba el caparazón de leo - ¡Eres grande rojo! - se deja ver, mientras leo se ríe por la niña y se va a tocar el plastron de raph.

Raphael: Trata de apartarla pero la niña se concentra en sus brazos - Vamos ve con tu madre.. - pero el se estaba divirtiendo con la pequeña, aunque ella en verdad debería ir con su madre -( Raph, te dejes engañar con una pequeña niña.. ya te debería de bastar con leo y el bebe.. )- gruñe a propósito y la niña abraza a leo.

Leonardo: Abraza a la niña - Raph no seas tan malo.. - la carga en sus brazos - ¿Ese gruñón te asusto?, no le temas el es un osito.. - le da un beso en la mejilla de raph y este se cruza de brazos, sigue a cunando a la pequeña y siente un duro golpe en su interior, la baja y acaricia su costado - No seas celoso pequeño, mami aun te quiere a ti.. - dijo.

Raphael: Pone su mano firme en donde pateaba el bebe - No golpees a tu madre, y obedece - siente como si el bebe se girara - Y no te alces cundo te digamos que hagas o no.. - le regaña al bebe.

¿¿¿???: Toca el abdomen de la tortuga azul - ¡Bebe! - dice inocente.

Leonardo: Ya no siente tanto y asiente a la niña, pero recuerda lo que quería decirle a raph - Podemos ver al bebe.. - dijo.

Raphael: Confundido - ¿Ver al bebe? - y recuerda a los humanos - Esa mujer y ese hombre, había otro.. - dice pero no recuerda ver le el rostro.

Leonardo: Toma la mano de raph - Es porque nos están ayudando raph.. - le dice - Vi al bebe.. en una imagen y luego el hombre me decía que estaríamos bien, que estamos a salvo - dijo.

Raphael: Suspira al ver los ojos brillantes de leo - Bien.. - le fue a besar en la boca pero la puerta abriéndose lo detuvo.

Los dos se quedaron quietos al igual que la mujer y los dos hombres que trataban de sostenerla, la niña se para y va hacia la mujer como si nada hubiera pasado, pero ve que esta estaba enojada y se regresa donde la tortuga azul.

Aylen, alessander y tachyon: Los señalan - ¡¿Están despiertos?! - al mismo tiempo.

¿¿¿???: Juega con el vientre de leo - ¡Mami las tortugas hablan! - dijo.

Leonardo: Hace una seña para que no griten - Mi nombre es leonardo y el es raphael.. mi compañero - dijo para presentarlos.

Alessander: Da un paso - Mi nombre es alessander, ellos son mis hermanos mayores, aylen y tachyon, y quien le parece fascinante ustedes dos, es sonryugu mi sobrina.. - dijo se sienta.

Aylen: Imita a su hermano - ¿Podría hacerte otro ultrasonido, el bebe apenas y se vio con el primero? - le pregunta a leo.

Leonardo: Asiente pero raph gruñe - Raph.. - le advierte al de rojo.

Raphael: Gruñe un poco fuerte - ¡¿Quien nos trajo aquí?! - pregunta.

Alessander: Levanta la mano - Yo los traje, con un poco de ayuda.. estaba en un operativo para capturar una banda de cazadores y contrabandistas furtivos, al encontrarlos pensé que ustedes eran lo que ellos buscaban.. - les explico.

Leonardo: Hace una reverencia de gratitud japonesa - Muchas gracias por ayudarnos - golpea a raph en su brazo.

Raphael: Como un gruñido a regañadientes - Gracias.. - dijo.

Tachyon: Ya con el equipo conectado - Esta listo, ya lo pueden usar - sonríe para ganarse un poco de confianza.

Aylen toma el mismo envase de gel y mando, leonardo se asusta pero se acerca y se sienta para dejarse revisar, mientras raph mantenía alejado a los dos hombres mientras gruñía y la niña jugaba con las cintas de su bandana, cuando este siente la mano de leo, voltea y ve la pantalla.. y allí a su hijo.

Los dos se quedan sorprendidos por lo grande que era y aylen le explicaba que tanto le faltaba por ahora hasta nacer, y que estaba sano pero le pondría a leo una intravenosa con suero para que tuviera mas líquidos; pero cuando querian saber el genero, el pequeño o pequeña no se dejaba ver. Mientras la enfermera hacia el procedimiento, raph mantuvo un ojo en ella para estar seguro que no le hacían nada a leo, termina y se sienta con sus hermanos.

Raphael: Mira a leo y luego a ellos - ¿Podemos quedarnos hasta que encuentre un lugar? - pregunta a los tres.

Alessander: Asiente - Claro no hay problema.. que dense lo que necesiten - les dijo - ¿De donde vienen? - le pregunta por algo que necesitaban conocer.

La puerta se abre antes de que leo o raph, que no confiaban del todo en los nuevos humanos, entran unos niños y se lanzan hacia a le pero son atrapados gentilmente por raph, y los deja en el suelo a los tres. Aylen les regaña a los cuatro por no hacer caso, mientras estaban afuera, para dejar vestir con privacidad a las dos tortugas.

Les dan de cenar pizza y pescado, haciendo que el extraño antojo de leo sea complacido por arte de ¨magia¨, no les preguntaron nada por el momento para no incomodarlos o que perdieran la poca confianza en ellos, ya estaba anocheciendo. Luego de un rato, todos se fueron a dormir, las dos tortugas se quedaron despiertas un rato mas por costumbre y jugaron con el ¨pequeño guerrero¨ de los dos, cuando su necesidad de jugar fue saciada, los dos lograron dormir un poco.

\- En la superficie con donnie y makey, en new york -

Las dos tortugas salieron a lo que venían.. una especie de ¨cita¨ para saber si los dos querían estar o no juntos, para ser novios y llegar a algo mas en un futuro. para cuando anocheció los dos salieron cuando el sensei splinter salio a ver su maratón de novelas que duraban exactamente 4 horas, que eran lo que tenían para salir y tal vez hacer de las suyas.

Patrullaron una hora para antes hacer lo que el morado nunca creyó que haría, siendo una tortuga mutante ninja adolescente... confesarse a su persona amada.

Michelangelo: Viendo desde una estructura de agua la ciudad - Están linda la ciudad esta noche.. ¿no lo crees donnie? - le pregunta con su personalidad natural.

Donatello: Asiente, estaba a su lado sentado y toma la mano de makey - Sabes.. que estaba confundido.. ¿verdad? - le pregunta - Por ya sabes, leo y raph, nuestro sobrino.. y que se que ellos dos están vivos.. - dijo.

Michelangelo: Sorprendido - ¿Como lo sabes yo no he dicho nada? - dijo.

Donatello: Sonriendo - Tengo el control de las computadoras portátiles, celulares y paginas de noticias, y eso encierra a april, casey y vern.. - dijo - Pero para ellos es mejor así, no le diré nada al sensei por eso no te preocupes.. - se acerca a makey para besarle.

Michelangelo: Lo detiene por los hombros por una vez queriendo ser tan decidido como leo - ¿No me harás daño de ninguna forma, por que si es así buscare a leo y raph para que te hagan pagar por lo que me hagas? - dijo en amenaza.

Donatello: Asiente - Makey,.. ¿sabes cuantas veces soñé que los dos estuviéramos juntos como pareja?, desde pequeño, siempre lo quise... - le dijo mekey se deja besar.

Los dos estuvieron así unos intentos para conseguir una forma mas fácil de besarse, mientras que estratégica mente a unos edificios en el departamento de april, ella con los dos hombres su cámara nueva y ella los grababa, mientras los dos hombres animaban al ahora no tan tímido de los cuatro, cuando de repente el de naranja se acuesta y el de morado se le pone encima; era la llamada para detener los posibles dolores que esto pudiera pasar. La oportuna llamada de april, casey y ver en los dos teléfonos los confundió a los dos, o eso es lo que el morado pensaba, pues makey le dijo que si las cosas se salían de control en la cita llamara para detener todo.

Y las dos tortugas comenzaron su experimental amor por ahora..

CONTINUARA..

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un poco de ayuda es necesaria a veces, ¿cierto?


	26. Capitulo 26: Que darnos unos días, y con makey y donnie, secretos..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suculento lemon ;)

\- 28 de Julio del 2017, granja de alex cerca del bosque, massachusetts -

Ya los dos estaban mejor después de dos días de descanso continuos, cuando esta mañana la enfermera les indica que estaban mejor y que podían caminar o hacer lo que quisieran, si les dolía algo o no se sentían bien que le avisaran a alex, le dieron las gracias por mantener los cuidados a los tres humanos confiando un poco mas en ellos; salieron de la habitación hacia afuera para estirarse un poco, los curiosos niños de entre 7, 5 y 4 los miraban, la niña de dos también solo los mira.

Se trajeron sus armas para entrenar un poco suave por tanta inactividad en dos días en recomendación del veterinario y enfermera, tuvieron cuidado por los niños de aylen que los trataban de imitar con sus armas. Leo les dio algunas cosas para que los imitaran a los dos mientras estaban en el entrenamiento, los niños que no tenían mucha experiencia en las artes marciales no lo hacían tal cual como las dos tortugas pero daban su mejor esfuerzo como también se divertían intentándolo como ellos podían, menos la pequeña que se divertía mas viendo a sus hermanos intentarlo.

Leonardo: Mira a raph un poco sudado, y este asiente para indicar que ya fue suficiente por hoy o hasta mas tarde - Bien, terminamos por ahora.. - hace una reverencia y raph solo asiente, se para y mira a los niños - ¿Se divirtieron? - les pregunta.

Los tres niños: Alzando sus manos en puños - ¡Si señor tortuga! - dijeron como soldados.

Raphael: Se acerca a leo - Vamos a buscar que desayunar.. - dijo mientras entraba a buscar los arcos y flechas.

Leonardo: Asiente - Bien, te espero aquí - le dijo ocupado con los niños que le decían que se quedaran mas rato con ellos - Todavía no nos iremos, solo nos vamos a buscar algo para desayunar los dos - les dijo.

Tachyon: Que se quedo cuidando a las dos tortugas y los niños de su hermana - ¿Por que no se quedan?, hay suficiente para todos.. - sonriendo amable a la tortuga azul, mientras cargaba a la niña.

En eso llega raph, quien había escuchado lo que el humano le propuso, mira a leo pero el solo alza los hombros, mientras los niños intentaban arrastrar a leo hacia adentro de la casa y este solo trataba de no reírse de los niños con sus intentos, raph asiente.

Raphael: Mira a tachyon - Bien - le dijo al hombre.

Todos entraron para desayunar como se hablo, con cuidado los dos se quedaron en la sala por la cocina ser un poco pequeña para los dos al mismo tiempo, también cuidaban a la niña que estaba interesada en seguir tocándolos a los dos de forma curiosa; y jugar con la pancita de leo no era la excepción, ni se diga con sus bandanas y mas la de leo por ser muy larga.

Sonryugu: Jalando la bandana de leo - ¡Mama tortuga! - decía ahora al azul, durante estos dos días.

Leonardo: Mientras se dejaba - ¿Rapha.. me podrías ayudar?, el bebe se puso celoso.. - dijo en busca de un poco la ayuda del de rojo, las patadas de su hijo eran muy fuertes.

Sonryugu: Ahora jugando con lo felpudito de la chaqueta de leo - Suavecito.. ¿de donde vienen? - mientras raph le quitaba de leo.

Raphael: La sienta en su rodilla - De muy lejos pequeña.. y tu no le patees tan fuerte a tu madre - dijo mientras la niña se interesaba ahora en el y su bandana - ¿Me ayudas leo? - pregunta al azul.

Leonardo: Tratando de calmar al celopata de su hijo que huele a salir como su padre - Bien, vamos pequeña deja a raph, ¿no quieres que te gruña y te mire feo verdad? - dijo y la niña se sienta a lado de leo y niega con la cabeza.

Sonryugu: Se queda sentadita - ¿De donde son, por favor? - pregunta otra vez su voz adorable trata de convencer a las dos tortugas.

Tachyon: Llega justo a tiempo con los hermanos de ella - Otro día, pequeña, déjalos comer.. - dice y le da los platos de hot cakes a las dos tortugas - Y tu también tienes que desayunar.. por 3 vez.. - dice esto entre dientes.

Los otros tres niños le trajeron su desayuno a su hermana y para ellos, el interesante grupo comió en silencio durante toda la comida, excepto los pequeños y el ruido de la televisión en un programa para los pequeños; el veterinario les pregunto si querían mas y por mas que estuvieran avergonzados e no causar molestias, pero se rinden a la insistencia del hombre rubio y este les sirve mas a los dos sin ningún problema. Cuando terminan se quedan un rato hasta que raph, leo sabiendo que estaba incomodo, busca en un pequeño estuche de su correas y saca un mondadientes.

Raphael: Mira a leo - Estaré a fuera si me necesitas.. - dijo, se pone entre sus dientes el pequeño objeto y sale sin mas.

Tachyon: Confundido - ¿A donde fue? - le pregunta, cuando oye un golpe desde el techo.

Leonardo: Se ríe entre dientes - A raph no le gusta esta estar rodeado de mucha gente, incluso tres personas lo ponen un poco, no incomodo, es un poco difícil de decir la verdad.. - le responde al rubio - ¿Ellos no tienen que hacer algo? - pregunta al hombre.

Este apura a los tres grandes al recordar que tenia que llevarlos a la escuela, toma la llaves del auto de la mujer y le pregunta al azul si cuida de la niña mientras los deja en la escuela en la ciudad, este le responde que no hay ningún problema. El hombre y los niños se van de la granja, dejando a las dos tortugas con la pequeña niña. La niña mira a leo sonriente cuando este se sienta en el piso para estar mas cómodo, le se deja tocar y responder todas las preguntas de la niña de pelo negro; mientras el de azul hacia esto, el de rojo mantenía vigilancia en los alrededores conectados con el bosque por cualquier amenaza.

\- En cuanto a la nueva pareja dontallo y michelangelo, en la ruidosa pero tranquila de new york -

Desde la confesión e interrupción, de los preservadores de la inocencia, estaban.. de la mejor forma posible, por una peculiaridad que los mayores no pensaron, makey era el único que podía expresar su amor y cariño sin que el mismísimo sensei splinter se diera cuenta de de que era afecto de ¨pareja o enamorados¨, una ventaja que este no dudaría en usar con el de morado.

Como en la noche del inicio de su estatus sentimental, llegaron temprano para no ser regañados por la vieja rata que cuando los vio llegar no termino su novela y los mando a dormir a los dos para terminar de ver si antonino siempre se quedaría con lola o la malvada lucilina la mataría como ella lo planeo siempre.

En la mañana el primero en levantarse fue donatello o eso creyó cuando un muy alegre makey cocinaba el desayuno para los tres y el te para el sensei splinter, el saludo mas cálido que este le dio desde la ida de leo y raph, lo hizo sentir... feliz por ser el quien ahora lo hacia sonreír, era el y solamente el.

Cuando estuvo listo el desayuno y el te, esperaron a la vieja rata para desayunar juntos como una familia unida, claro lo hacían para no levantar sospechas, siendo sumisos para ganar la confianza del anciano sensei ninja. Al llegar este desayunan con una típica información sobre la ciudad y sus avances sobre mantenerla limpia lo mas posible, siendo números muy buenos para el maestro.

Michelangelo: Mira a donnie muy interesado en lo que decía - Tanto es así sensei, que durante el patrullaje no hubo algún soldado o criminales en la ciudad - animando lo que decía el de morado.

Sensei splinter: Se acaricia la barba - Eso es muy bueno.., hijo mio quiero que vengas conmigo a mi habitación después de comer - mientras disfrutaba lo que la orenjicienta, perdón lo que michelangelo preparo de desayuno.

Donatello: Asiente al anciano - Hai, como usted diga - dijo.

Al terminar el sensei splinter se levanta y deja un momento solos a donatello y michelangelo, los dos se miran un momento, dontalleo se levanta y besa rápido a makey, luego se va dejando al de naranja con una sonrisa boba por unos momentos. El líder de morado se dirige a la habitación del sensei splinter, haciendo una nota mental para no culparse mucho por lo que este diría de el, suspira enfrente de la puerta mientras trata de calmarse para entrar al lugar; toca antes de entrar para pedir el consentimiento de el viejo ratón.

Se sienta sobre sus piernas y hace una reverencia, como le dijo la rata que debía hacer siempre, tal vez leo lo hacia siempre que el sensei splinter hablaba a solas con el de azul, por extraña razón le daban escalofríos cada vez que lo hacia cuando la rata le decía algo; antes de hablar como también para irse.

Sensei splinter: Le sirve una taza de te y la deja en frente de este - Bebe donatello.. - dijo en tono demandante e misterioso.

Donatello: Toma la taza con cuidado - Gracias sensei.. pero no quiero b-.. - el sensei le hace beber con el bastón, el no tiene mas opción que tomar la bebida caliente - Esta bueno, gracias por la bebida de limón, sensei.. - solo dice.

Sensei splinter: Mientras toma el te - ¿Te preguntaras por que te traje aquí?, ¿solo es para un buen te de limón?.. - dijo mientras se acariciaba la barba mientras dejaba que el de morado lo pensara - No fue para eso.. - dijo.

Donatello: Lo mira serio por lo que preguntaría - ¿Es sobre leonardo y raphael? - dijo firme.

Sensei splinter: No tan seguro con cual de los dos era - Mas o menos, mas o menos.. - le dijo mientras trataba de decir - Descubrí la razón de por que tu ¨hermano¨ se embrazo de raphael.. - le dijo - Fue cuando ustedes a penas tenían 11 años... - comenzó.

\- Flasback del sensei splinter -

Recuerda cuando fue lo que asusto a sus otros tres hijos mientras ellos tomaban un baño a pesar de su edad aun lo hacían, siendo este acontecimiento o que les llevaría a bañarse por separado.

Fue a revisar por que los tres estaban asustados.. y era leonardo, quien estaba sentado en el piso, con su cabeza agachada cubriéndose con sus brazos no queriendo mirar a sus hermanos y ahora al sensei, este le pidió a los demás que salieran, pero raph se queda cerca de la puerta del baño con sus hermanos. El sensei trata de hablar con la tortuga de ojos azules, pero este se niega.

Sensei splinter: Lo carga y lo lleva al salón de las agujas, lo cubre con una toalla para que se seque, deja a los otros que ya se vistieron en la sala - ¿Leonardo, que pasa? - le pregunta realmente de forma preocupada y amorosa, como un verdadero padre.

Leonardo: Se cubre la cabeza con la toalla - Hay sangre... - dijo muy bajo hasta para el ratón.

Sensei splinter: Mas preocupado aun - ¿Donde? - le pregunta.

La tortuga apenada duda un momento, antes de abrir sus piernas, efectivamente había sangre que provenía de entre su ¿cola?, rápidamente la tortuga vuelve a cerrarlas incomodo por lo que había allí.

Sensei splinter: Tenia que hacer esta pregunta - ¿Uno de tus hermanos te hizo eso? - mira la cara de susto de la tortuga de ojos azules.

Leonardo: Se pone serio - ¡No! - grita - Solo me dolió el estomago y de repente salio eso.. - le dice al sensei - ¿Puedo irme a vestir? - esperando la afirmativa de la rata.

Durante ese tiempo el sensei trato de hacer sentir mejor a leonardo, pero cada mes aun sangraba por unos 3 a 4 días seguidos, los tes ayudaban a que pasara rápido pero no lo hacían desaparecer y durante estos días el sensei mantenía apartado a la tortuga mayor de sus hermanos para prevenir algún accidente; el vestuario cambio para el niño, siendo un hakama negro para evitar que se manchara si esta salia a chorros. Un día la rata consiguió lo que tenia su hijo al leer uno de los libros de medicina que le dio al de morado de regalo, era lo que las mujeres humanas llamaban la menstruación que era lo mismo con la tortuga de azul, es te propósito era el madurar los ¨ovarios¨ para la fertilización por un espermatozoide según el libro de medicina, solo que este era macho y su salida para esta ¨sangre¨ era su ano, pero encontró un ¨solución¨ al problema de la tortuga de ahora 12 años, un te caliente de limón.

Leonardo: Mira la taza de te sin muchos ánimos - ¿Sensei, esto ya no lo intentamos? - pregunta a la rata.

Sensei splinter: Asiente - Pero vamos hijo mio, solo tomate lo y veremos que pasa.. - dijo mientras a parte le daba un limón cortado en la mano de tres dedos - Lo leí en una revista, tal vez funcione - le dice.

Leonardo: Le echa el limón a la taza, y se toma la bebida a pequeños sorbos - Esta muy bueno.. - dijo tanto que pidió otra taza y le echo mas limón.

A unas cuantas horas después no sentía el dolor en su estomago y cuando fue a revisarse no había mas sangre entre sus piernas, por lo que se lavo y salio a decirle al sensei sobre que se había ido, desde entonces el de azul bebió el te de limón para evitar ese penoso momento otra vez, aunque no lo recordaba tan bien, tendía a beber mucho te de limón cada dos días en una semana.

\- Fin del flashback -

O eso creyó el sensei splinter que continuo haciendo el azul, claro no sangraba a chorros, pero tan poco creyó que este terminaría fecundado por la tortuga de rojo. Como lo estaba suponiendo el de morado enfrente de este, que ahora entendía la razón del te que le dio a beber.

Sensei splinter: Se levanta - Y bueno.. no le di tanta importancia por esa ¨complejidad¨ de tu hermano, hasta hace unos meses.. - dijo para terminar.

Donatello: Tiene que hacer la pregunta - ¿A quien mas le dio del te, sensei? - pregunta -( Si a michelangelo le dio.. pero y si el puede... tener hijos conmigo )- se pregunta en su mente pero ve que el sensei suspira.

Sensei splinter: Camina hasta una foto de los cinco - Les di ustedes cuatro, pero como no habían muchos cambios contigo y raph, un poco de efecto en michelangelo y un gran cambio en leonardo.. - dijo al de morado - Puedes retirarte donatello y no le digas nada a nadie.. - dijo con un pequeño toque de advertencia.

Donatello: Hace una reverencia - Hai, sensei.. - dijo y se marcha de la habitación.

Dejando solo a la rata, con sus ahora descubiertos e mas obscuros secretos que aun no revelado.

\- Con leonardo, raphael y sonryugu -

La pequeña niña no dejo ni un momento de jugar con leo y este aprendía a jugar para jugar así cuando el bebe estuviera mas grande, era cuidadoso con la niña por su sobrehumana fuerza, el bebe parecía también jugar con los dos.

Leonardo: Mira a la pequeña - ¿Puedes decirme donde esta el baño? - pregunta a la niña.

Sonryugu: Ladea la cabeza - Mmmm... - piensa con un dedito en su mejilla - No lose.. - dijo.

Leonardo: Sale con la niña en brazos - ¡Raph!, ¡¿estas ocupado?! - le grita preguntando a la tortuga de rojo.

Raphael: Se asoma un poco - ¿Depende? - dijo y baja del techo - ¿Que pasa? - pregunta.

Leonardo: Se acerca al de rojo quedando su plastrones unidos o en este caso estomago y pancita, lo abraza con un brazo por el cuello, acercándose al oído de este - Si la cuidas unos 30 minutos, 30 minutos tu pene pasara un buen rato esta noche.. - dice de forma seductora.

El de rojo carga a la niña con una sonrisa por la propuesta del azul indecente e decente para la noche, la niña confundida por el cambio de cargador e la sonrisa del de rojo, dejando a leo irse a dentro. Leo camina por los pasillos y revisando las habitaciones, buscando un baño, cuando creyó tener que ir a la incomodidad de afuera, abrió la ultima puerta y en todo su esplendor el baño.

\- Con raph y la niña -

La pequeña no duro mucho en los brazos de la tortuga de rojo y busco algo con que jugar con el grandulon, este la espero con lo ojos cerrados y siente unos pequeños golpes en su pierna, al mirar hacia abajo la pequeña con un balón. Con su insistencia el jugo con ella un poco de fútbol o algo así, hasta que ella le toma de la mano y lo guía hasta el gallinero, los cerdos, el avestruz e otros, dándole un recorrido por la granja.

Raphael: Caminando con la pequeña, y ve por la cerca un caballo negro con la frente blanca y a lo lejos una yegua cerca de un árbol - ¿Me puedes decir que animal es ese? - le señala el caballo mientras la cargaba.

Sonryugu: Se anima - Ese es un caballo.. - Se le cae su cinta verde y trata de bajar pero raph la deja en el suelo - ¿A donde vas? - entre la valla.

Raphael: Se salta la valla para buscar la cinta - Deberías guardarlo - le dice.

Sonryugu: Señala a raph - ¡Cuidado! - exclama al de rojo.

Raph voltea un poco y salta justo a tiempo para evitar la embestida del animal de negro, la niña se cae asustada y hace que raph se le active su instinto gruñendo al animal negro grande. Toma en sus brazos a la niña y se va a la casa, tratando de calmarla. Ve a leo caminando hacia ellos y le cuenta lo que paso, la niña ya se calmo y mas cuando leo lo hizo con cuidado como si fuera su mama; raph estaba ardiendo de celos pero no le hizo nada a la pequeña, para eso el tendría al suyo.

Entran a la casa y se sientan a ver televisión para entretener a la niña para que esta almorzara, cuando llega tachyon y sus otros 3 sobrinos, ven a la niña dormida entre las dos tortugas gigantes como ellos los llamaban, las dos tortugas hicieron una seña para que se mantuvieran en silencio.

Tachyon: Cansado - Disculpen por no haber llegado mas temprano.. - dijo mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento - Una llamada, señora con un halcón peregrino bebe.. ese pequeño era un diablillo - dijo mientras dejaba en la mesa una especie de jaula con trapo encima.

Los niños: Riéndose - A ti casi se lo come un pajarito - se ríen.

Leonardo/Raphael: Miran a los niños y luego al hombre - Pobre hayabusa.. - dijeron juntos.

Luego las dos tortugas dejaron a la niña al cuidado de su tío y sus tres hermanos, fueron a su habitación prestada a dormir un rato. Bueno solo durmieron lo que dormirían si estuvieran en el bosque, 1 y 30 minutos, despertando justamente cuando el sonido de la bocina de una camioneta, eran alex y aylen que llegaron de sus trabajos, ya eran las 8:30 de la noche. Las dos tortugas no salieron de la habitación o ese era el plan del de rojo con el de azul, pero este quería ir con raph a la ciudad, se quedaron buscando una solución.

Raphael: Le toma una mano - ¿Quieres venir conmigo? - ya rindiéndose por la tortuga de azul.. que lo estaba provocando.

Leonardo: Se levanta y guarda sus katanas, arcos e flechas - Bien.. si terminamos este patrullaje mas temprano.. te puedo dar tu premio por cuidar de la niña, ¿que dices? - mientras mueve su larga cola de lado a lado.

Raphael: Embobado - Claro, no hay problema - se prepara con sus armas - ¿Listo? - dice con una sonrisa.

Los dos salen sigilosamente de la casa y fueron a la ciudad, para evitar el crimen de la ciudad por los dos días sin que ellos estuvieran. Cuando los dos terminaron su patrullaje, se pusieron románticos o eso intentaron con lo grande del vientre de leo, lo bueno de los trajes que leo hizo son que las faldas cubren por si alguien los veía durante el acto.

0.0-0.0- Advertencia lemon -0.0-0.0

Raphael sentado contra la pared del callejón, mientras leo encima de el con el miembro de raph en su interior, este se encargaba del movimiento y el de azul trataba de dar los pequeños e suaves saltos para no dejar al de rojo haciendo todo el trabajo. Leo se detiene cuando ya siente que estaba cerca de venirse, mientras raph trataba de hacer mas embestidas posibles.

Raphael: Sus brazos abrazan al caparazón de leo - ¿Ya te vas a venir? - le dice al ver las lagrimas por el placer.

Leonardo: Se abre la chaqueta y se bájala parte de la franelilla expuesta en su pecho para acariciarse - Solo ah.. un poco, ¡ahhh! - se corre antes que raph y trata de no gritar.

Raphael: Sigue con las embestidas pero se detiene cuando leo se incomoda, y ayuda a leo a sacar su miembro - ¿Mejor? - le pregunta al azul, mientras se masturbaba para acabar.

Leonardo: Se acerca a raph y envuelve su mano en el miembro de este - Déjame ayudarte.. - dijo mientras se posicionaba entre las piernas de raph - Trata de no ahogarme.. - advierte al de rojo.

Besa la punta y luego la introduce en su boca, teniendo cuidado para no morder o molestar al de rojo, siente una mano en su cabeza pero no lo obliga a hacerlo mas rápido ni nada. La carga de esperma del de rojo inunda su boca del azul, cuando raph se recupera de las acciones de leo lo ayuda a quitarse el semen.

Raphael: Con las mangas de la chaqueta le quita un poco.. -( ¿Que.. esta haciendo?)- ve como es que traga - ¡¿Leo no te lo tragues?! - le trata de abrir la boca pero este se niega, hasta que deja de tragar.

Leonardo: Abre la boca y no hay nada - Puedo hacerlo, no le hace nada al bebe.. - dijo al de rojo mientras se levantaba, quedándose en la falda; sus musleras y panties aun puesta.

Raphael: Se cruza de brazos - Pero no lo vuelvas hacer - se acomoda los pantalones y toma los de leo - ¿Nos vamos?, tenemos que bañarnos.. - dijo y recibió de leo un ¨hai¨.

Los dos tuvieron cuidado, pero antes llegaron a un lago y se dieron un baño para cubrir su pruebas amorosas, al terminar leo mira a raph queriendo saber una cosa. Solo faltaba un poco antes de llegar a la granja, leo toma la mano de raph.

Leonardo: La aprieta un poco y siente como el le contesta de la misma forma - ¿Deberíamos contarles.. sobre nosotros? - le pregunta.

Raphael: Se detiene - Ellos son los únicos aquí que no se espantaron cuando nos encontraron.. - su otra mano en el vientre de leo - Y quieren ayudarnos con el bebe.. lamento que te hayamos molestado hace rato - estaba arrodillado hablando con el pequeño o pequeña ninja.

Leo no pudo evitar sonreír por la linda escena, y mas que el bebe comenzó a patear muy fuerte, pensaron un momento y pasar una noche al aire libre no les caería tan mal, les enviaron una carta con una flecha sobre donde estaban los dos. Las pequeñas luciérnagas volaban alrededor con sus tintinean tes luces a su alrededor. Lentamente los dos se quedaron dormidos cerca de un árbol.

\- En cambio con donatello y michelangelo, en la superficie de new york -

Durante el patrullaje de estos dos enamorados, estaba algo incomodo por makey queriendo saber que le dijo el sensei splinter pero el de morado se niega, se sientan un momento en un edificio para hablar y comer unos postres que preparo makey para ambos.

Michelanglo: Comiendo una empanada - ¿Y que te dijo el sensei? - pregunta por 15 vez.

Donatello: Se acomoda los lentes - ¿Si te lo digo me prometes que no te vas a alzar cuando estemos con el sensei splinter?.. - pregunta.

Michelangelo: Sonriendo feliz - Claro - con la boca llena -( Dependiendo de lo que sea el sensei va a arder )- dijo.

Donatello: Mira hacia otro lado - El siempre supo que leo.. podía embarazar... aun siendo macho - dijo toma aire - Leo tuvo su menstruación a los 11 años, yo aun no sabia tanto sobre eso, y el sensei lo pudo ocultar con un te de limón aparte con bastante limón... - dijo.

Michelangelo: Hace como si estuviera recordando - ¡Ha!, por eso cada vez que me duele el estomago tomo te de limón de leo... un momento - dijo - Por eso cuando tenia 13 años me sentía mal de la misma forma.. y el sensei se me acerca y meda del te.. - en su mente -( Entonces.. ¡puedo tener bebes con el! )- sonríe al de morado.

Donatello: Viendo a este - Quiero hacerte unos exámenes mañana.., ¿me dejas hacerlos? - dijo en tono de pregunta.

Michelangelo: Curioso pero estaba de acuerdo - Claro, no hay problema.. - dijo.

Donatello: Mira a los ojos de este - Y deja de tomar ese te o algo que contenga limones en el.. si es que quieres tener bebes algún día - dijo -( Si es que quieres tener hijos conmigo.. )- se guardo eso para el.

Los dos continuaron con su cita de una forma, disfrutando de la calma plena de estar solo ellos dos solos en el momento, cuando terminan su merienda fueron a continuar su misión. Dando una pasada por el departamento de april, quien ahora vivía con casey como pareja que estaban con vern en el lugar. Los tres felicitaron a las dos tortugas, con todo lo incomodo del morado e lo feliz del naranja.

\- Con el sensei rata, viejo arrugado vuelto nada -

Vio los viejos frascos donde guardaba los venenos que uso para volver inmunes a sus cuatro hijos a sabiendas que podían que dar estériles, cada frasco con una fotos a través de los años de cada uno, pero aun se pregunta como es que se pudo dar la fecundación de ¨quien hacían llamar nieto¨.. y tal vez evitar la del otro con esta habilidad.. su hijo sonriente y bromista, michelangelo.

Sensei splinter: Acariciando su barba - ¿Pero y si hago un ejercito? - mira la foto de michelangelo - Y conseguir a esos dos juntos.. piensan michelangelo y donatello que soy muy viejo para saber buscar cosas.. - mira las fotos de raph y de leo - Ese niño podría ser un buen soldado o mejor líder que su madre.. - dijo perversamente.

CONTINUARA...

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Conociendo lo que paso con leo y rap no esperemos que makey e donnie les pase :c


	27. Capitulo 27: Un poco de ayuda, contarles.. y examen ¨especial¨..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A veces la verdad hay que decir.. pero otras veces hay que ocultar esta de quien puede usarla en tu contra...

\- 30 de Julio del 2017 -

Con cada día que pasaba los dos mas se encariñaban con la familia que conocieron y estos ayudaron a las dos tortuga.. pero como los dos acordaron decirles la verdad a estos para que no sintieran toda la familia, que las dos tortugas son unas amenazas; los dos hablaron en el granero sobre esto y aceptaron, como que decirles y explicar. Y que raph estaba buscando un lugar para quedarse, a leo le a pena al igual que el quedarse y le prometió que mientras el se quedaba aquí estaría seguro hasta que regresara con un lugar para ambos, para cuidar del bebe que tarde o temprano llegaría al mundo.

Los dos estaban ayudando a alimentar a los animales, leo con los niños a su alrededor que le explicaban como alimentar a las gallinas, patos y cerdos; leonardo viendo esto busco a uno de sus amiguitos cerdos salvajes y se los presento a los niños. Estos estaban consientes gracias a su mama que leo estaba esperando un bebe, por lo que no podía hacer muchas cosas rápidas e tener que hacer lo con cuidado, ejemplo: con los cerdos. Todos tomaron el desayuno para ayudar en los deberes, por eso las dos tortugas estaban ayudando con mucho gusto.

Mientras que alex y raph se encargaban de los grandes, como los caballos o el caballo negro cabrón, pinche avestruz y la reciente adicción de pacientes, del buenísimo doctor tachyon que casi lo deja sin cara o dedo.. la pinche hayabusa, como le pusieron leo y raph a la hermosa ave; en realidad tachyon se lo regalo a los dos.

Alex y raph estaban por terminar de dar la comida a los animales cuando por recomendación del veterinario que le dieran primero al avestruz y al halcón, de ultimo el peligro que ha corrido alessander en los 4 años que lleva aquí, el caballo de tiro pesado negro. Mientras leo queriendo ayudar a raph trataría con la hembra de la misma raza solo que esta era inusual mente blanca.

Aylen: Sacando el mismo botiquín de primeros auxilios que uso con ellos - Listo aquí.. - dijo.

Leonardo: Confundido - ¿Aylen-san, para que es eso? - pregunta a la enfermera.

Aylen: Lo abre - Ese caballo da mucho trabajo leo, no deja que nadie se acerque a el o a la yegua.. no hemos podido revisarla por estar embarazada y por mas que al desgraciado se sede no deja de luchar.. - dijo explicando al azul.

Leonardo: Ve que ya están listos - Bueno les voy a ayudar.. - dijo.

Aylen: Lo toma del brazo - ¡¿Estas loco te puede pasar algo?! - le advierte mientras lo suelta.

Pero este no la escucha y continua, cuando raph y alex saltan la cerca para poner el agua e alimento, el caballo negro galopando hacia ellos decidido a echarlos de su territorio y usaría su tamaño y fuerza para eso, sin importarle la tortuga de rojo musculoso que trataba de no hacerle daño al pobre animal. Alex consigue el alimente-ro y sale del este, pero aun faltaba raph en poner el agua a este.

ninguno de los tres se dio cuenta de la tortuga embarazado azul corriendo hacia la yegua blanca, y alex se dio cuenta de esto afuera del encierro, trato de decirle que saliera pero estaba lejos, cuando raph sale de este al lograr poner el agua.

Alex y Aylen: Señalan a dentro - ¡¡Leonardo esta adentro del corral!! - dicen juntos.

Raphael: Asustado, ve a todos lados y mira al corral de los dos caballos - ¡Leonardo!, ¡cuidado! - grita fuerte y entra otra vez al corral, el caballo negro ya estaba por llegar a leo.

El de azul cuando voltea se da cuenta de este estaba cerca, pero la yegua se pone enfrente de el, el caballo negro se detiene a unos 2 metros de la yegua y leo, este trata de llegar a leo pero ella no le deja acercarse y le hacia a morder, patear y corretear; el bebe se encontraba durmiendo con tanto escandalo. Cuando el caballo estaba apunto de saltar y tirarse le encima a leonardo, raph llega justo a tiempo para tumbarlo al suelo por el cuello de este, el animal trata de escapar del agarre de la tortuga temperamental pero no era suficiente.

Raphael: Aun agarrando fuerte al caballo contra el suelo - ¡Ni siquiera lo pienses en acercarte a el!, ¡escúchame cuando te hable! - lo toma por las patas delanteras, dejando al animal en su espalda, la cabeza con las orejas hacia a delante de este frente frente a la de raph - ¡¿O quieres que te corte con mis sais tus testículos?! - dijo soltando al animal que estaba asustado por lo dicho.

El caballo negro se levanta con su cola entre sus patas, cuidando la posesiones mas preciadas, la yegua se acerca a el semental negro, pero este mira aun a la tortuga de rojo y la de azul. Alex y aylen se acercan a los dos pero mantienen la distancia por el agresivo del semental.

Leonardo: Se acerca al caballo negro - Deberías creerle a raph el podría cumplir su amenaza.. - dijo parándose a lado de raph, este lo abraza por los hombros - Nada mal, raph... - lo besa.

El caballo de tiro macho se acerca a las dos tortugas, raph gruñe pero este se va a olfatear al azul y colocar su hocico en el vientre de este, luego le siguió la yegua blanca, oliendo y tocando el abdomen abultado de la tortuga azul. Luego el negro mira a la tortuga de rojo y extiende un poco su cabeza a este, este duda pero extiende su mano, ninguno de los dos se aleja del otro hasta cumplir 3 minutos.

Raphael: Se lleva a leo - Vamos.. que te voy a castigar.. - dijo fingiendo enojo.

Leonardo: Haciendo puchero - Solo los ayudaba, raph.. - mira que los dos caballos le siguen - Raph, nos están siguiendo - dijo.

Raphael: Ve a los dos y después a alex con aylen - Bueno, un chequeo para los dos no esta demás.. - ayuda a leo a saltar la cerca y luego el lo hace.

Los dos caballos de tiro se dejaron revisar, por alex, quien había aprendido sobre los cuidados de animales con su hermano tachyon, y un poco ayuda de raph, los dos caballos estaban en buena salud y limpios. Un regaño a leo por parte de raph, un drama por parte del azul por que su compañero lo regaño y un poco de cariñitos después, los dos estaban como si nada y un bebe muy despierto ya jugando en el interior del azul.

Leonardo: Acariciando la yegua y al caballo - ¿Tienen nombre? - pregunta.

Aylen: Vuelve a tocar a la yegua - Nozomi.. y Daichi, tienen 4 años.. - dijo mientras le hablaba a los dos - El comenzó a ser rebelde apenas este año, no se dejaba hacer chequeo ni a el o ella - el caballo negro gira la cabeza.

Raphael: Tenia que hacer la pregunta - ¿Quien les puso los nombres? - pregunta un poco curioso.

Tachyon: Aparece - Bueno, primero, fue un voto de toda la familia, segundo, aylen los propuso - dijo con una sonrisa.

Alessander: Asiente - Bueno, en eso tiene razón mi hermano - dijo dándole un golpe amistoso recibiendo uno mas fuerte.

Los integrantes de la familia se ríen un poco, las dos tortugas tienen un poco de nostalgia a ver que eran como su familia, entran para almorzar y continuar su vida cotidiana, en este caso la enfermera tenia que trabajar al igual que alex y tachyon, los niños de aylen estaban en la escuela, y sonryugu en el departamento de su madre con una niñera; que ella misma llevo. las dos tortugas se quedaron solos en la casa a la espera de ellos o alessander, y se recordaron sobre tener que hablar con ellos, así los otros dos lo hagan por sus teléfonos.

\- Con michelangelo y donatello, Alcantarillas de new tork -

Como la tortuga morada dijo a la naranja le haría un examen medico para asegurarse que el estaba bien, y saber si el de naranja podía o no tener bebes aunque para ser a penas pareja y que este te diga que te va a revisar suena muy personal, pero makey le permitió hacerlo para estar seguro; una prueba de confianza para estar seguro de las decisiones de ambas partes por igual.

Estaban en el laboratorio, muchelangelo en la camilla mientras donatello preparaba una especie de aparato que como el le explico era para ver su interior sin abrirlo, un escalofríos sintió makey cuando entendió que abrirlo era abrirlo cortándolo. Este día el sensei splinter no estaba por lo que la guarida era solo para ellos, complicando las cosas para ¨soportar¨ las ganitas de probar cosas de grandes.. o sea tener sexo por primera vez.

Michelangelo: Apenado a mas no poder y aparte sonrojado como la bandana de raph - ¿Donnie, enserio tengo que estar sin pantalones? - le pregunta al genio de morado.

Donatello: Se acomoda los lentes, terminando de acomodarse la bata de laboratorio - Si, no te preocupes, prometo no hacer nada que te moleste o incomode - dijo -( Si estas de acuerdo en cuanto a tener relaciones, si.. )- su lado pervertido que el sentía que susurraba a su oído.

Michelangelo: Respira profundo y se relaja, la toalla al rededor un poco mas abajo de su cintura - Bien, puedes continuar.. - dijo.

El de morado tomo una botella y le echa en el estomago al de naranja, que se asusta por lo frió que era la crema, el de morado le calma y se disculpa por no avisarle que estaba frió. Toma el mando del aparato y lo pasa por donde la crema, buscando en el naranja algo, fue bajando hasta estar cerca de destapar la toalla, el de naranaja asustado por que los roces de la otra mano le estaban dando un poco de animación innecesaria.

Donatello: Mira el monitor - Encontré algo.. - dijo y le muestra en una pantalla cerca - Bueno, los dos ¨ovarios están maduros¨, no fueron afectados por lo que se ve.. - su voz sonando extrañamente seductora para makey.

Michelangelo: Mira sonrojado a donatello - ¿Puedo ir me a vestir? - su voz que el trato de hacer salir era mas de un hombre adulto.. pero salio la de un niñito.

Donatello: Sus ojos brillaban misteriosos - Quédate, todavía me falta averiguar una cosa.. - dijo pasando el mando pero la toalla obstaculizaba el paso - ¿Puedo? - pregunta con modales.

Michelangelo: Sonrojado pero curioso e asustado por lo que le pedía el genio - Claro... - dijo -( ¡Te va a violar pendejo! )- su conciencia por una vez funcionando correctamente le grita.

De un solos jalón el genio/líder de morado le quita la toalla y sigue buscando mas abajo, se detiene en un lugar justo a lado del miembro del naranja. Quien no sabia si buscar al sensei o llamar al mismísimo raph y leo para hacerle pagar por esto, por el de lentes tocando muy cerca de excitarlo completamente.

Michelangelo: Empuja a donatello y se cierra - ¡Ya es suficiente donnie! - dijo pero este agacha la cabeza y se acerca - ¡Dontello hablo en serio! - grita con sus manos en el pecho de este lo intenta alejar.

Donatello: Lo besa suavemente, y comienza a ser apasionado - Vamos.. makey - dijo mientras se abaja un poco los pantalones - No te penetrare, lo prometo.. - dijo, le muestra su miembro - Si sientes curiosidad puedes tocarlo - dice para alentar a makey.

Michelangelo: Tentado - Puedo.. - toma el miembro de donnie, comienza a masturbar lo - ¿Te gusta, donnie? - sonríe un poco.

Dontalleo: Atrapa el miembro de makey, junta su cabeza con la de el - Si, ¿espero y comiences a disfrutar porque cuando tengamos con penetración me estarás pidiendo mas cada vez? - dijo de forma traviesa.

Con esta conversación e toques al uno al otro, ninguno de los dos tardo mucho en venirse en la mano del otro, aunque solo duraron unos 30 minutos, se van a una habitación en este caso a la de makey. Se acuestan en la cama, para disfrutar sin hablar.. o bromas en ta caso, solo besos y caricias.

\- Con las dos tortugas de rojo y azul, en la granja de alex, massachusetts -

Estaban aburridos en la casa, ambos domesticando al pequeño halcón llamado cariñosa mente hayabusa por ambos, leo lo lleva en su caparazón, y como este pequeño aun no podía volar y no era justo que estuviera encerrado lo llevaron a fuera, para ver que podían hacer, los caballos al verlos salir se acercaron hasta donde los dejaba la cerca.

Los dos se acercaron a la pareja de cuadrúpedos de crines y colas largas, que se emocionaron mas al ver a las dos tortugas llegar con ellos. Las dos tortugas se saltan la cerca para tener mas contactos con los dos equinos, que se acostaron para que los dos le den cariños o bueno la hembra, el macho estaba de que raph no cumpliera su amenaza atentando contra su futuros hijos.

Leo intenta subir a la yegua, pero no lo consigue sin sentir que la lastima al tratar de subir, el macho se acuesta y leo se monta sobre su lomo sin ningún problema, si estaban sin sillas de montar. El caballo se levanta pero echa a andar cuando raph se intenta subir a el, leo se agarra de la melena de este y le hace volver a donde raph y la yegua, el caballo se vuelve a acostar y leo se iba a bajar pero raph se sube con el para dar una vuelta; el bebe halcón se queda con la yegua que seguía a al semental negro.

Los dos se divirtieron mucho con los dos caballos y la pequeña ave de rapiña, se detienen un momento por leo sentir algo en su vientre, el semental se detiene al sentir la preocupación de la pareja encima de el; el bebe se despertó pateando de su siesta por tanto movimiento, escuchan que los llaman y era alessander que llego de trabajar.

Bajan y se van con el humano, su ave con ellos y no sin antes de despedirse de los dos nuevos amigos equinos. Antes de entrar se miran a los ojos para confirmar que les dirían la verdad a los tres humanos, los dos estaban decididos. El hombre les explica que sus hermanos no pudieron venir pero que hablarían por vídeo llamada.. los dos dicen que no importa. Se sientan ambos uno a lado del otro en el suelo y el hombre sentado enfrente a ellos, el suspiro de la tortuga roja da comienzo al cuento contado por el de azul..

Leonardo: Mira a alex - Les contaremos de donde venimos..

¨ Vivíamos en new york, bueno, nacimos y crecimos allí desde que eramos solo pequeñas tortugas bebes de un laboratorio para que probaran en nosotros un antídoto.. pero hubo incendio donde murió una persona que intentaba ayudar a otras por una causa justa, su hija nos llevo a un lugar seguro.. las alcantarillas de la ciudad, donde mutamos de forma milagrosa a.. esto, con nuestros hermanos e sensei..¨

Raphael: Ve que leo le mira para que continué - Fuimos creciendo, el nos cuido..

¨ Como si fuéramos sus propios hijos, somos 4 y con nuestro sensei 5, nos interesábamos en cosas como cualquier niño normal en especial la cultura de esos tiempos, luego el encuentra un libro de ninjutsu, que no sabemos donde mierdas lo encontró, y nos enseño lo que estaba en este, conseguimos armas y cuando estábamos un poco mas ¨grandes¨ le partíamos la madre a los malos, y salvamos a los inocentes e la ciudad del destructor y el krang en su momento.., pero...¨

Alessander: Sorprendido - ¿¡Que!?, son hermanos y ¿que les paso con ustedes dos..? - pregunta.

/ Aylen: Igual de sorprendida - ¡Ustedes y sus hermanos salvaron la ciudad de new york! ¡son mis héroes! - grita desde el teléfono de alessander.

Tachyon: Le regaña - ¡No grites que no estas sola en la linea! - le responde de igual forma.

Ayñen: Suspira - Tienes razón.. ¡pero aun mando entre los tres y deja continuar!, continúen chicos.. - dijo. /

Leonardo: Se ríe y mira a raph - Nos enamoramos.. 

¨ Sentimientos y emociones ocultas por tantos años.. que nos gusto expresar estos al uno al otro y decidimos mantener en secreto por el temor a nuestra familia, nos acercamos mas y mas.. paso lo que pasa en las parejas..¨

Raphael: Se ríe al recordar, pero ve que leo se pone triste.. - Nos atrapan cuando nosotros menos lo esperamos..

¨ Sabíamos que tarde o temprano nos atraparían o tendríamos que decirles, leo llevaba apenas tres meses de embarazarse de mi y mientras lo manteníamos oculto, los dos juntos nos defendimos como pudimos.. pero se estaba volviendo mas peligroso para leo estar, nos ofrecieron unas opciones pero todas nos alejaban de nuestro hijo... como parte de un plan de emergencia leo escapa mientras yo los detengo lo mas posible, para luego reunirme con el..¨

Leonardo: Siente al bebe moverse - Decidimos venir para evitar mas problemas.. nuestro hermano menor que tratamos de llevarlo con nosotros se quedo para mantenernos a salvo.. - dijo en sus ojos las emociones de recordar lo estaban haciendo lagrimear y trata de ocultarlo.

Raphael: Con un brazo le da un poco de confort - Buscamos un lugar para quedarnos.. pero aquí en este lugar no lo es para ustedes y los niños, mañana a la mañana nos iremos.. pero los visitaremos para asegurarnos que están bien.. - dando una sonrisa amable por una vez, y trata de calmar a leo.

Alessander: Tenia que preguntar - ¿Cuantos años tienen los dos y hablo enserio? - serio.

Raphael: Igual de serio levantándose con leo - 17 los dos.. - dijo.

Las dos tortugas se van a la habitación que le servirá por ultima noche dicho por ellos mismos, el bebe estaba creciendo y con solo 4 meses para nacer aun no se prepararon nada para cuando llegara al ¨hostil¨ mundo.. por eso el no quería que los tres buenos humanos que le recordaban a los viejos amigos de new york, ambos estaban agradecidos en conocerlos.

Con la conversación tenida o confesión de cierta forma los tres humanos aunque en diferentes partes o lugares, entendieron a los dos chicos o niños con otro niño en camino.. pero si su decisión era irse ninguno de ellos les podía decir que no.. ellos les ayudarían.

CONTINUARA...

\---------------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Que pensaron que leo era el mayor?, prefiero que estos dos tengan la misma edad :v


	28. Capitulo 28: Gracias, Encontrado en el interior del bosque, Primera noche

\- A la mañana siguiente, 31 de Julio del 2017 -

Como lo dicho la noche anterior por la tortuga de rojo, se irían a buscar un lugar desde la mañana, no querían que la hermosa familia de seres humanos estuviera en peligro con los cazadores o el clan del pie que estaban al acecho y en busca de ellos; estaban arreglando los bolsos para irse. Alessander como los encontró sentía una gran responsabilidad en ocultar el secreto de los dos, los vio desde esta mañana, tenia que hacer una proposición para los dos que les daría un viaje mas cómodo para los dos; se acerca a ellos.

Alessander: En el marco de la habitación de huéspedes - Se que tienen que irse chicos es su decisión.. pero aquí estaremos todos felices para recibirlos.. - dijo con una sonrisa triste.

Leonardo: Asiente al ofrecimiento del buen hombre - Gracias pero no podemos hacernos atrás, claro que vendremos a visitarlos durante la noche - dijo mirando a raph.

Alessander: Los mira a los dos - Vengan tengo una sorpresa para los dos.. - dijo mientras le hacia señas hacia afuera -( Tachyon no le importara, ademas estarán en buenas manos )- se dijo en su mente.

Raphael: Suspira con los bolsos ya colgados sobre sus hombros - Leo, vamos nos tenemos que ir.. - dijo al de azul.

Leonardo: Mira al de rojo regañando - Vamos que hay en ir a ver.. - dijo tomando la mano de raph y llevándolo a donde el humano decía, con el pequeño halcón en su hombro brincaba y agitaba sus alas emocionado por salir.

Alessander: Antes de salir - Bueno cierren los ojos.. - dijo.

Leonardo y Raphael: Cambian a una expresión no muy feliz - ¿Hablas enserio..? - dijeron juntos, el halconcito ladea la cabeza.

Alessander: Cruzándose de brazos - ¿Es una sorpresa y las sorpresa a meritan que sean inesperadas?, ¿no saben que son? - dijo a los dos.

Ambos: Entrecierran los ojos - No tenemos buena experiencia en eso.. - dijeron.

Los dos Cerraron los ojos en petición del hombre y se dejaron guiar por este hasta afuera de la casa, les pidió que se quedaran un momento parados con los ojos cerrados para traer la sorpresa para las dos tortugas.

Alessander: Trae con un poco de esfuerzo la ¨sorpresa¨, se limpia las manos - ¡Ya pueden abrirlos! - les informa a los dos.

Los dos se sorprenden a ver a los dos caballos con sillas de montar y riendas listos, los caballos ya habían vistos a las tortugas y las tortugas se acercaron a ellos para acariciar las cabezas de los equinos, el halcón bebe se sube a la cabeza del negro.

Alessander: Sonrió - Son de ustedes a partir de ahora.. para que leo no camine cuando este cansado o no quiera - dijo.

Leonardo: Se sonrojado hace una reverencia de disculpa - Gracias, alex, pero no quisiéramos que los niños se pongan tristes por que nos lo llevamos - dijo pero su sonrojo no desaparecía tenia mucha vergüenza y se levanta para no estar tanto tiempo en esa posición.

Raphael: Cruzado de brazos por la reacción de leo - ¿Tu hermano no le molestara que lo llevemos con nosotros? - pregunta mientras leo lo imita estando igual de interesado por la respuesta.

Alessander: Asiente - El fue quien me dijo, convencido por nuestra hermana.. - dijo - Desde la mañana.., bueno son de ustedes.. - raph parecía un poco inseguro - Y tomen esto.. - saca dos teléfonos - Si necesitan ayuda.. solo llamen - dijo dándoles los aparatos a los dos.

Leonardo: Toma uno - Gracias.. otra vez - dijo.

Raphael: Sonrió de forma sincera, toma el otro y lo guarda en su bolsillo - Gracias alessander, a ti y a tus hermanos.. tus sobrinos.. gracias a todos ustedes por ayudarnos a ambos.. - dice mientras deja los bolsos amarrados a la silla.

Cuando el equipaje esta bien amarrado en la silla en cada uno de los caballos, y leo se monta en el semental negro con un poco de la ayuda de raph, este se monta en el animal cuando se asegura de que leo no se lastimara; ya listos los dos se van. El hombre les da una señal de adiós a los dos ninjas, no podía obligarlos a vivir aquí y solo era cuestión de tiempo para que fueran mas de dos tortugas ninjas.

Las dos tortugas se aseguraron de llevar las capuchas de sus chaquetas puestas, vieron en las cercas que un auto y una motocicleta iban hacia la granja, eran los dos hermanos de alex. tachyon, aylen y los niños, quienes al verlos les hicieron la señas de adiós y saludo. Los dos correspondieron y dirigieron a los dos caballos al bosque para adentrarse en el bosque.

\- Unas horas después -

Ya había pasado unas 3 horas de cabalgar, cuando los dos se encontraban en medio del bosque raph ayudo a leo a bajar para que caminara un poco por su cuenta toma este las riendas de la yegua y camina a lado de ella viendo lo hermoso del bosque en este día, raph lo sigue con un paso mas sereno y viendo a los alrededores como lo hacia leo; el pequeño surco de agua en el suelo de rocas era suficiente para mojar los pies de los dos e incluso todo el pelo largo de las patas de los dos equinos se mojaron.

Tomaron un pequeño descanso en lugar con sombra, un árbol que se ladeaba naturalmente y era frondoso, dejando pastar a los dos caballos en la maleza alta, un poco de libertad no les haría un mal a los dos animales; leo busco unos cuantos leños y ramas para una fogata. Leo con unos palillos extras a alimentaba al bebe halcón con pequeños trozos de carne cruda de una pequeña taza que llevaban, raph fue por algo de agua para los dos en el surco pequeño de agua de atrás.

Leonardo: Acaricia con suavidad al pequeño animal - No te vayas tan lejos, hayabusa, quédate en esta rama - dijo y lo dejo en la rama que estaba justo encima de el, no tuvo mucha necesidad de pararse para dejar a su pequeño compañero, mira hacia arriba se podía ver que el tiempo cambiaría rápido - +Suspira+ Pronto lloverá.. nos quedaremos aquí mientras pasa - ve que raph llega corriendo.

Raphael corre tratando de evitar la fuerte lluvia que comenzó a caer, un espectáculo que ni el mismo leo ha visto en la antigua ciudad, los caballos alzan sus cabezas y se acercan al refugio de las tortugas. De por si raph se mojo con la lluvia pero trajo las cantimploras llenas para el de azul, el rojo muy cansado fue tratado con amor por el de azul, quien le preparo algo para comer los dos.

Mientras raph dormía, leo jugo con las pequeñas flores que estaban a su alcance, haciendo cosas con estas o intentando hacerlas sin que se le rompan, el bebe comenzó con sus movimientos y patadas para llamar la atención de su madre y de su padre.

Leonardo: Coloca una mano - ¿Quieres tener la atención de raph?, pero el esta dormido pequeño, sera en otra ocasión.. - imita el juego de el pequeño y adivina a donde pateara - ¿Seguro te divierte o te enoja que sepa donde patearas? - dijo riendo un poco.

Unos buenos 40 minutos y el bebe ya estaba dormido, un poco de meditación no caería tan mal en este momento, con solo la paz, el sonido de la lluvia y la respiración de raphael.

\- En la ciudad new york, con michelangelo y donatello solos en la guarida -

Se despertaron un poco desorientados de su sueño muy placentero, cuando miraron a su lado y vieron al otro. Por suerte no estaba el sense splinter porque el grito del naranja no fue nada normal mientras le tiraba a donatello todo lo que tenia a su alcance que casualidad tenia el de naranja de tener un sai de raph y que este casi le diera en su pie de dos dedos del morado; este sale corriendo por los proyectiles mortales del naranja.

Donatello: Desde afuera - ¡Es un mal entendido michelangelo!, ¡no te hice nada malo o que tu no quisieras makey! - le decía tratando de calmar a makey.

Michelangelo: Aun tirando le cosas al líder - ¡Eres un aprovechado!, ¡si leo y raph estuvieran aquí te la jalarías con las cámaras de seguridad, pervertido! - sale de su cuarto sonrojado y con su kusarigama, aunque trate de parecer hostil la sonrisa dibujada en su rostro que escapa cuando hablaba o era el incomodo momento.

Donatello: Consigue tomar las muñecas de makey evitando que le tirara mas cosas - No quise que te asustaras, solo hicimos lo que hicimos.. ¡y si dejas de gritar el sensei splinter no me dejara sin mi órgano sexual por el que tanto te mueres! - le dijo un poco sonrojado por este ultimo.

Michelangelo: Como un disco rayado se escuchara en su cabeza por esta declaración - Bien.. - dijo mientras guardaba silencio - ... - se sonroja por lo ultimo.

El líder de morado busco en todas las habitaciones de la ¨madriguera¨ como le decía ahora, solo armado con su naginata/bastón bo mejorado, no había señales de la rata en ningún lado, solo un chaparrito y hermoso makey en la cocina, haciendo tranquilamente el desayuno para los dos; entra a la cocina para estar con makey lo que pueda.

Michelangelo: Prepara tostadas y el café de donnie - ¿Por que no te sientas pronto esta lo otro? - mientras revolvía lo que seria el sabroso acompañante de las tostadas.

Donatello se sienta en la mesa del comedor, se da cuenta de que el esta como el mutageno lo muto e igual estaba makey que no estaba nada preocupado al contrario tarareaba en el llamado de tortuga. Entendía la iniciativa del menor, pero nada le haría quedar como el malo de los dos, o que el sensei les atrapara en el acto, pero los planes de makey eran muy diferentes para el caso; deja el plato del desayuno de donnie y se voltea moviendo de la a lado su cola de forma seductora.

Michelangelo: Trae su comida, come un poco seductor - ¿Que tal la mañana donnie? - pregunta.

Donatello: Se deja caer en su juego - Bien, si no hablamos en que casi me matas con un sai de raph... bien makey - dijo mientras observaba a makey se acerca lentamente.

Michelangelo: Se sienta en el regazo de donnie - ¿Si?.. - se dijo para preguntarse a si mismo - ¿Puedo hacer algo para cambiar eso? - dijo.

Donatello: Sube sus manos por los muslos gordos de makey - ¿Realmente quieres que te tome ahora?, no hay vuelta a tras makey.. - dijo serio al de naranja.

Michelangelo: Su mano baja hasta el miembro de donnie - Puedo hacerlo, y no me retratare... - dijo de la misma forma a donatello.

\- Advertencia lemon -

Donatello se acerca a makey y comienza a besarle lentamente, comienza a ponerse un poco apasionado al igual que las caricias, los dos se levantan para buscar un mejor lugar. La opción elegida era la habitación del morado para lo que pasaría. La tortuga inteligente deja a su pareja en la cama, le dice que ya vuelve y que no haga nada por el momento. Busca en los cajones de su laboratorio una botella de liquido transparente.

Michelangelo: Se acomoda mejor - ¡Donnie! - lo llama para que dejara lo que hacia - ¡Donatello! - se estaba cansando de esperar - Huuu.. ¿por que se tardara tanto? - se decía.

Como una campanilla o en este caso la voz de makey llamo al de lentes, este apareció por el umbral de la puerta con el objeto encontrado, se acerca a la cama donde la tortuga de bandana naranja se encontraba sobre su caparazón de una forma sexy para el de las gafas. Deja aun lado la botella y se coloca sobre este para continuar su trabajo donde lo dejo.

Comienza con besos suaves que se vuelven salvajes de un momento a otro, los ojos terracotas con un toque de ámbar miran las reacciones del menor, baja al cuello mordiendo un poco luego pasa por el vientre del menor de los dos, acaricia los muslos algo tonificados y regorditos de este. Cuando llega a la parte de su miembro lo lame un poco inexperto, una mano no lo anima sino que lo deja a su lado, le quita los lentes y lo que sintió fue un lugar caliente alrededor en parte su miembro.

Michelangelo: Se la saca un poco de la boca - ¿Te gusta lo que te hago donnie? - pregunta dando una que otra lamida.

Donatello: Aguanta sus gemidos - Si, pero.. ¿sabes que si puedo ver lo que haces? - dice.

Michelangelo: Deja de lamer - ¿Pero y los lentes, por que los usabas? - pregunta mientras usaba su pecho para animar al de morado buscando una reacción de placer.

Donatello: Ve con mucho gusto lo que hacia - Para a corrección de ciertas cosas, los seguí usando para evitarlos.. ahora, sigue así.. - un poco fuera de si por lo que hacia makey, manteniendo sus ojos en lo que hiciera el de naranja, toma los lentes y se los pone de nuevo.

Makey continuo pero antes de que siquiera lo pensara en darle la oportunidad a donnie para que siguiera dándole mas atención a el, este ya lo tenia abajo de si, besando su cuello y mordiéndolo un poco mas fuerte, pasa las manos por entre las piernas buscando la entrada del ojos azules; quien se asusta un poco por lo rápido.

Donatello: Toma la botella - Esto puede doler un poco.. makey - dijo cuando sus dedos estaban mojados por el liquido.

Mete uno primero, la reacción de makey fue de dolor pero lentamente paso a placer, luego mete otro y era algo incomodo para para el de naranja, que sentía mas placer ahora cuando los dedos se movian para prepararlo. Cuando el saca los dos dedos del de naranja, abre de nuevo la botella y se cubre el miembro con el liquido, makey trata de ver que es lo que hacia el mas alto; cuando siente que algo entra un poco forzado, no puede evitar hacer unas muecas de dolor.

Donatello: Se preocupa - ¿Estas bien makey? - le pregunta al estar completamente a dentro de el.

Michelangelo: Se logra acostumbrar - Si.. solo que eres mas largo.. - dijo sin mucho cuidado.

Donatello: Haciéndose el insultado - ¿Como que soy mas largo? - pregunta, sin moverse o hacer algo mas.

Michelangelo: Mas sonrojado que cuando comenzaron - Bueno.. antes de mucho ahora.. yo jugaba conmigo... - dijo cubriéndose con sus manos la cara.

Donatello: Comienza a moverse lento, makey gime un poco - Bueno, esto te gustara mas que cuando lo haces tu solo.. - dijo mientras se acomodaba mejor entre las piernas del bandana naranja.

Este no entiende hasta que el de morado comienza a aumentar la velocidad de sus embestidas, sacando mas gemidos del oji-azul, mientras el oji-terracota-ámbar se concentraba en hacerle cambiar de parecer sobre jugar ¨solo¨. Al cabo de un rato el menor comenzó a pedir mas al de los anteojos, la habitación estaba cargada de sus olores únicos e hormonas sexuales, inundando la escena del crimen con los dos. No tardaron mucho en llegar al orgasmo, pero donatello no se corre en makey sino afuera para evitar muchas cosas igual de rápidas pero con responsabilidades. Los dos se abrazaron para aprovechar cada segundo.

Michelangelo: Se acurruca mas al alto - Te amo.. donnie.. - bosteza y cerrando sus ojos para una siesta, con el pequeño dolor entre sus piernas.

Donatello: Besa la frente de mas pequeño - También te amo, michelangelo.. - dijo mientras lo tapa con una manta.

Toma una latop de su repisa y comienza a teclear unas cosas para ver las cámaras de seguridad e revisar las cámaras de su habitación para guardar el preciado momento de una jaladita como tenia razón makey sobre sus fetiches, entre ellos el mas grande a hora el de naranja que dormía en su cama, le da mas besos en cada parte de su cara por lo feliz que le hacia. El de naranja siente la presencia de alguien mas solo que mas cerca, aunque no lo viera.

\- Con leonardo y raphael, en el bosque, massachusetts -

Leonardo se despierta de su meditación un poco extrañado por lo que sintió, como si... makey, algo tenia que ver con makey, siente la energía de el naranja con otro... donatello, ya se lo había tomado para el.. pero parecía que este le correspondía de igual manera; suspira en alivio que su hermanos menores se enamoraron y se correspondieron el uno para el otro.

Abre sus ojos, mira hacia arriba y aun llovía pero el sol aun estaba alto. Mira a su alrededor en busca de raph, lo ve buscando al pequeño halcón en las ramas altas del árbol donde estaban descansando, se levanta con cuidado. Los dos caballos parecían estar divirtiéndose por la tortuga que se quejaba cuando el ave de rapiña mordía o picoteaba sus dedos.

Leonardo: Preocupado por el de los sais - ¡Raph baja ahora! - grita para que este le escuche mejor.

Raphael: Mira hacia a leo - ¡Ya voy! - se abaja, quedando a unos pasos de este - Como te dormiste no quise molestarte, el pájaro se subió y ni con cebo se quiere bajar... - dijo, coloco sus manos en la pancita - ¿Y tu pequeño?, ¿no te moleste a ti también o si? - hablo mientras se arrodillaba para besar los lados expuestos, claro después de levantar la camisa de leo y quitarle la chaqueta.

Leonardo: Acaricia la cabeza de raph - No.. no esta molesto para nada.. - sonriendo -( Que lindo es raph.. sera un buen papa, aunque no lo admita.. )- siente patadas, toma la mano de tres dedos de raph y la lleva donde estaban.

Raphael se levanta para ver al corcel negro riéndose mientras jugaba con la yegua un poco esta de igual forma imitaba al caballo negro, leo los mira como lo hacia raph. Pero el rojo le roba algunos besos, hasta que un cuerpo le cae en la cabeza.. era el pequeño pájaro.

Leonardo: Deja que el animal camine hasta su hombro - No has eso hayabusa.. raph no te hizo nada - regañando al ave, quien trato de tomar el cebo de los dedos del azul - Ya le están saliendo sus plumas para que vuele.. - le da el cebo para revisar las alas que cambiaban del plumón suavecito.

Raphael: Mira al cielo - Con este clima no puedes dormir afuera, busquemos donde dormir.. - dice y se quita su chaqueta y se la pone - ¿Caminaras o quieres ir en Daichi? - pregunta.

Leonardo: Toma las riendas de la amable yegua nozomi - Solo sera hasta que me canse - dijo el rostro de raph no muy seguro - Confía en mi raph... - dijo caminando a delante de raph.

Los dos caminan un rato mientras la lluvia no era tan fuerte, leo se cansa luego de un buen rato después, raph lo monta en daichi y amarra a nozomi con este en la silla, comienza a llover un poco mas fuerte y a hacer viento. Un fuerte trueno retumba y leo se asusta un poco, raph lo mira y se sube en el semental negro con leo. Lo hace correr lo mas rápido, a lo lejos a su derecha ve una estructura.. parecía una casa en ruinas, lo guía hacia ella para que al menos nadie se mojara.

Afuera de la estructura, raph se abaja del animal e baja a leo y lo lleva a estilo nupcial, lo deja adentro con los bolsos. Toma las riendas de los dos animales y los lleva hasta una especie de establo deteriorado por el tiempo, los amarra en un poste al ver que aun es fuerte la estructura del lugar.

Corre hasta la entrada donde leo con su katana desenfundada le esperaba, al mirar el rostro de este ve que estaba muy preocupado por el, leo lo abraza por el cuello, no puede evitar temblar por el cuerpo frió y mas mojado de raph. Este le alza con cuidado y lo lleva un poco mas adentro, lo deja en el suelo para buscar unas mantas para ambos.. los dos no estaban asustados en el nuevo lugar sin lo que puede haber en el por la fuerte lluvia e vientos; leo se duerme y raph se mantiene de vigilante como hacia siempre, ademas de fuente de calor para el de azul.

CONTINUARA.....

\---------------------------------------------------------


	29. Capitulo 29: Arreglos al nuevo hogar, Un poco agresivos y discusiones, 5 / 6 mes

Con respecto a las dos tortugas de bandana naranja y morada, después de recuperarse de su mañana de amor, fueron a pasar un poco de tiempo juntos sin hacer nada mas que estar abrazados, jugado un poco, ver películas y cuando anocheció aprovechar para tener una segunda vez mejor; claro después del patrullaje.

Estaba lloviendo y esto a los dos no les importaba porque les dejaba tener mas tiempo juntos, haciendo cosas normales... aunque no querían hacer nada de tareas o limpieza, ni el entrenamiento de ese día.

\- A la mañana siguiente con donatello y michelangelo, 1 de Agosto del 2017 -

La tortuga de gafas se despierta primero, busca con su mano en la repisa donde deja sus gafas cuando se va a dormir y luego su bandana morada, se las pone y lo primero que ve al hermoso pecoso acurrucado a su cuerpo, su cara mas calmada con una pequeña sonrisa dibujada en su rostro, lo mas hermoso que pudo a ver visto en su vida; no quería despertarlo pero debía hacerlo, si no podían ser atrapados por el sensei splinter. Acaricia la mejilla del pecoso y le da un suave beso en sus labios.

Donatello: Le da mas besos - Vamos makey, no podemos estar como ayer haciéndolo cuantas veces quieras.. - dijo con una sonrisa.

Michelangelo: Abre lentamente sus ojos y al ver al de gafas le da una gran sonrisa - Buenos días, donnie.. - une sus frentes con el de morado aunque los lentes de este estaban en medio - ¿Como dormiste? - pregunta al sentarse con un poco de incomodidad.

Donatello: Lo abraza - Bien y.. ¿tu?.. - tímido.

Michelangelo: Sonrió - Bien, no te preocupes... - dijo - Bueno.. ¿quieres ir a darte una ducha? - pregunta, cuando se amarra su bandana en donde corresponde.

Los dos bañan, se visten y desayunan, comenzando su común rutina justo a tiempo para la entrada del viejo sensei rata aparezca en la entrada de la guarida, caminando con su bastón y saludando a sus dos hijos, los felicita a los dos por hacer lo que les tenia encargado hacer cuando no estuviera en la casa. Los dos se mantuvieron callados y obedeciendo lo que pedía la rata en todo momento, quien estaba mas que feliz de ver que el de naranja obedecía al de morado sin ninguna oposición al líder que ahora estaba mas experimentado.

Sensei splinter: Saca un pequeño libro - Toma donatello, deberás leer a partir de ahora mas sobre el ninjutsu, como el nuevo líder debes de aprender todas las técnicas que se encuentran en este libro... - dijo al mayor de los dos - Tuve que buscar otro en toda la ciudad, porque, al parecer su hermano, leonardo, se lo llevo por alguna razón... - dijo al de lentes con un tono de voz despectiva hacia el de azul, le extiende el libro.

Donatello: Lo toma - Hai sensei, lo leeré cuando pueda.. - dijo un poco frió mientras mira a makey -( No te dejes engañar makey... )- piensa mirando a los ojos del menor.

Michelangelo: Prepara la mesa con el desayuno de la rata, habiendo escuchado todo, se mantuvo callado, mira al de lentes -( Donnie.. quiere que seas lo que el diga, como con leo... )- pensó en silencio.

Sensei splinter: Siente algo nuevo con respecto a donatello y mivhelangelo - ¿Hay algo que no me han contado, hijos míos? - pregunta.

Michelangelo: Hace una reverencia a la rata - No sensei, ya esta servido su desayuno en la mesa.. - dijo como una criada - Vamos antes de que su te se enfrié, le he preparado algo especial, sensei.. - dijo.

Acompaña a la rata a la cocina como debía atender ahora a la rata, desde la ida de los dos mayores, sacando su lado sumiso pero aun siendo el travieso e pícaro de los cuatro. Mientras la pareja del naranja estaba en la sala de meditación leyendo el nuevo libro pero con viejo contenido de toda la vida, usando su teléfono con uno que otro ka-ji que le era difícil de leer.

\- Mientras que en el lugar en ruinas con leonardo y raphael, massachuttsets -

El olor a comida despierta a la tortuga roja, se estira para sacar sus huesos e músculos las ganas de dormir un poco mas, creyendo que era un sueño despierta y mira a su alrededor buscando, no encuentra al de ojos azules o su bandana. Se levanta mientras se ata su bandana a la cabeza, busca en la planta baja no estaba, pero antes de subir escucha el llamado del pequeño halcón, voltea y ve al plumifero en el suelo cerca de la entrada quien brincaba al verlo.

Raphael: Se acerca el animal - ¿Sabes donde esta leo? - el pájaro sale brincando de la casa, lo sigue.

Ve a leonardo cocinando con leña en una hoya lo que era sopa y en otra arroz, voltea sorprendido al ver al de rojo pero este sonríe cuando ve que su rostro cambia a mas calmado. El embarazado se acerca al de rojo para darle un beso en los labios de buenos días, que era tentado a ser otra cosa por el de rojo, el de azul une sus frentes y sus narices en el proceso, algo adorable para los dos.

Raphael: Toma las manos de leo haciendo que estaba enojado - ¿Por que no me llamaste para ayudarte? - dijo gruño un poco y olfateo el olor sabroso, sin soltar a leo.

Leonardo: Trata de liberar sus manos de la tortuga gruñona - Estabas cansado cuando desperté, y no quería que estuvieras toda la mañana amargado por no dormir... - dijo mientras sabia que era lo que quería - Por lo que un poco de comida estaría bien para darte energía y es mejor si es diferente.. + se voltea + dame un momento.. se quema el pescado.. - dijo y cuando lo suelta, lo revisa.

Raphael: Se cruza de brazos - No recuerdo pescar ayer.. - dijo y busca los dos tazones donde comían - ¿Cuando habrá dejado de llover? - se pregunta.

Leonardo: Asiente - Si, no pescaste ayer - dijo - Pero como dejo de llover esta mañana, yo mismo fui a buscarlos en un riachuelo.. - dijo mientras comenzaba a servir para los dos, en unos tazones.

Se sirve la sopa en cada una de las tazas correspondientes junto con el arroz y pescado, los dos comen sentados afuera por el clima fresco que hacia, aprovechando el azul de alimentar a la ave de rapiña; quien amenazaba con comerse los pequeños peces que atrapo el azul. Ya los caballos estaban pastando en los altos pastos cerca de ellos, raph los saco del establo antes de sentarse a comer con leo.

Leonardo: Mira a raph después de terminar su plato de arroz y sopa - ¿Este lugar, se ve seguro.. no? - pregunta al de rojo mirando la ¨casa¨.

Raphael: Mira el plato de leo - Come un poco mas.. - dijo y mira la casa, mientras le servia a leo mas - Tiene muchas cosas que arreglar, el punto malo de esto - dijo - Pero esta lo suficiente alejado de la civilización.. - mira al gran espacio donde pastaban los caballos - Podemos plantar para no ser tan dependientes... bueno - piensa un momento - Mmm.. si, nos quedaremos aquí - mira al sonriente leo, que se comio todo.

Leonardo: Asiente contento - Hai, yo te ayudare lo mas posible.. - dijo, agarra lo ensuciado y se levanta - Vamos, necesitas un buen baño.. - teniendo cuidado donde caminaba, seguido de raph.

Leonardo guía a raphael para que se refrescara un poco mientras el limpiaba lo usado en el desayuno, para después explorar la nuevo hogar y si podían arreglar/limpiar lo mas posible para habitar lo mas rápido. Enfrente de la entrada usada antes, con sus armas en sus manos, los dos pasan por esta.

Lo que parece la sala no estaba en malas condiciones como pensaron cuando entraron durante la tormenta, muy espacioso, leo le mostró donde consiguió la cocina algo pequeña e la otra sala espaciosa como para tener una gran cantidad de tortugas mutantes como ellos, buscan si por casualidad quienes vivían tenían baño.... bueno si tenia. Fueron arriba, 4 habitaciones algo grandes, y una terraza. Abajo pero esta vez afuera el establo y lo que parece restos de un gallinero, unos 6 metros después otra choza, con cosas de herrería; a raph le gustaba ahora mas el lugar, al igual que a leo.

Entran a donde se quedaron a dormir anoche, y se sienta, leo hace con dos hojas los ¨planos del lugar¨ para comenzar a arreglar y limpiar el lugar. Leo estaba ya listo, bueno si eso es estar sin camisa o franelilla para deleite de raph y solo con sus pantalones junto con la falda, raph estaba solo con los pantalones e falda.

Raphael: Lo mira prestando atención al ¨plan¨ - Primero lo primero, ¿cual limpiaremos primero? - saca su teléfono para ver la hora - Son las 10:30.. y el lugar es muy grande - dijo a leo.

Leonardo: Piensa - Bueno, en una semana podemos terminar si nos organizamos bien.., aunque nos faltaran cosas, nos retrasara unos días.. - dijo - puedo alzar solo un poco de peso en estos momentos.. - dijo pero raph lo interrumpe.

Raphael: Señalando al pecho de leo - Si hay que alzar o mover o lo que sea lo haré yo.. - dijo cruzándose de brazos - Podemos decirle a alex, aylen y tachyon, claro si nos pueden ayudar.. - dijo a leo.

Leonardo: Toma su teléfono y llama al único numero registrado - ¿Hola, alex?... - le dice.

/ Alessander: No habiendo dormido en toda la noche al igual que sus hermanos - ¿Hola?, ¿leo, eres tu? - pregunta /

Raphael: Gruñendo - Y raph.. ¿como estas?... - pregunta.

/ Alessander: Asustado del gruñido - Bien, y ustedes, la tormenta fue demasiado fuerte.. ¿donde están, están bien y el bebe? - pregunta un poco histérico buscando sus llaves y chaqueta. /

Leonardo: Sintiendo al pequeño moverse - Los tres estamos bien.. solo queríamos pedirte un favor... - incomodo por la petición.

Raphael: Pone su mano en el vientre de leo - ¿Podrías buscarnos algunas cosas, alex? - siendo directo.

/ Alessander: Extrañado - Claro no hay problema, voy a donde están y les ayudo.. - dijo un poco inseguro. /

Raphael: Mira a leo - Bueno, te voy a buscar a tu casa.. - dijo se levanta y agarra su chaqueta.

Leonardo: Ve a raph - Gracias otra vez, alex.. - cuelga el teléfono - Yo voy.. - dijo pero raph le detiene, pero lo sigue a fuera.

Raphael: Lo abraza - Este es el lugar mas seguro que tenemos.. quédate, por favor - dijo, silba a daichi el corcel corre hasta raph - Regresare con alex y comenzaremos a arreglar la casa.. - dijo y mira a leo a los ojos en busca de seguridad que no hará nada peligroso.

Leonardo: Suspira - Bien.. haré almuerzo para los tres, los espero y no haré nada peligroso.. - Raph hace andar al caballo - ¡Te estas escuchando a mi! - le grita.

Raphael: Dándose cuenta - Diablos... - dice bajo y apura a daichi -( ¿Sera eso lo que llaman instintos paternales?, si es así... )- el pensó mientras suspiraba.

Lo ve espera que este se aleje en el espeso bosque, entro e espero otro momento mas, cuando sintió que el de rojo estaba lo suficientemente lejos toma un pedazo de tela y se la amarra para tapar su nariz y boca, busca e abre todas las puertas y ventanas para que entre luz; no deja sus katanas por lo que las lleva con el en todo momento. Consigue hacer una escoba con algunas cosas que encontró: un palo y unos pedazos de plástico, los pica en tiras sin despegarlo de lo que los une; y lo termina fijando con un clavo.

Por lo que ya tenia la prueba pasada de funcionalidad con grandes resultados, ya con la sala espaciosa ya barrida e acomodad con los muebles ahora mas visibles, los limpio con un trapo, ahora en la cocina saca todo lo que consigue de los lugares y los deja en las mesas, busca agua con ayuda de nozomi y unos cuantos baldes de agua los lava quedando suficiente para ellos hacer otra cosa.

\- Mientras con raph llegando a la casa de alessander -

Llega a la casa de alex, este le esperaba apoyado en su camioneta con un poco de miedo/respeto a la tortuga de rojo al estar a solas con el, no tenia al de azul para ¨protegerse o escudarse¨ del rojo; recordando que este se la paso todo el tiempo armado con sus sais. Raphael detiene a daichi a solo 10 pasos del hombre y su camioneta.

Raphael: Ve que el humano no dice nada - ¿Estas listo? - le pregunta sin querer incomodar al pobre hombre.

Alessander: Sonríe al de rojo - Claro.. entonces te sigo - dijo mientras entraba a la camioneta.

La enciende y sigue al caballo donde iba el de rojo por el bosque, quien ahora mas cómodo con el ambiente pregunta por los niños e sus hermanos, el hombre cubre con su chaqueta una caja y mira al de rojo.

Alessander: Pregunta un poco inseguro de como lo tomara el de rojo - ¿Donde esta leo? - desde la ventana de su camioneta.

Raphael: Lo mira - ¡Esta en la casa que encontramos anoche! -presiente algo y hace ir mas rápido a daichi - ¡Y lo primero que le dije lo primero que hace! - grita.

El hombre acelera por el camino que va el de rojo, debía admitir que la tortuga era un profesional con eso de montar a los caballos. Pero la forma en que lo dijo supo que podía ser leonardo en problemas.

\- Devuelta con leo, en la casa -

Limpia la otra sala que estaba al frente de un jardín descuidado por el tiempo, ya sabia que haría mañana, pero el deber llama y se va con cuidado al segundo piso, y comienza a limpiar la habitación grande que seria para los dos dormir en la noche, termino rápido y hasta con lavar el piso de madera. La casa era una especie de fusión entre japonesa con bases americanas, que por lo menos era mas espaciosa sin dejar de ser muy cómoda.

Escucha pisadas y el sonido de una bocina, ese era raph y alex... estaba en problemas, las pisadas eran mas fuertes acercándose a la habitación donde el estaba, se quita el pañuelo y se sacude todo el polvo que puede. Se abre la puerta corrediza con fuerza y el voltea a quien la abrió.

Leonardo: Los mira no queriendo parecer asustado, solo los quería engañar para fuera que se quedo dormido - + bosteza + ¿Que hora es?... - estaba mintiendo.

Raphael: Entre cierra los ojos - No te hagas que no hiciste nada leo, por que yo se que si.. - dijo mientras se acercaba - Limpiaste casi todo.. - dijo se cruza de brazos.

Leonardo: Se cruza de brazos también - Si.. - lo admite - Solo que ria hacer algo pequeño.. y todo en la casa esta bien - dijo.

Alessander: Incomodo - ¿Chicos, para que me necesitan?.. - encoje sus hombros.

Raphael: Mira al humano - Solo unas cosas, tablas de madera, clavos y algunos alimentos.. - mira aun a leo.

Alessander: Asiente - Bien.. me voy los traeré para mañana, mientras arreglen lo suyo - dijo saliendo lo mas rápido de la casa.

Raphael: Sale al balcón de la habitación - ¡Son para hoy! - le grita se iba a tirar para alcanzar al hombre pero leo lo toma del cinturón.

Alessander: Los señala a los dos - ¡Resuelvan lo suyo o no vendrá lo que me pides! - grita mientras espera una respuesta.

Leonardo: Sosteniendo a raph - ¡Si no te preocupes lo esperamos mañana! - le grita - ¡Solo vete alex! - grita.

El hombre se sube en la camioneta rápido y como le pidió el de azul, se fue rápido del lugar dejando a las dos tortugas solas. El de rojo se voltea al de azul, este se hecha para atrás hasta que su caparazón toca la pared, siente como el bebe se mete en su caparazón del miedo. Los ojos amarillos brillando en enojo, se acerca al de azul mientras gruñe muy fuerte, veía el miedo del azul.

Raphael: Lo toma de los brazos - Te dije que no hicieras nada mientras yo no estaba.. - dijo apretando con un poco mas de fuerza mientras gruñía.

Leonardo: Agacha la cabeza pero soltando inconsciente un gruñido - ¡No quería que hicieras tu solo todo, yo también viviré aquí por lo que debo de hacer algo! - lo mira a los ojos - Los dos estamos en esto, este ahora sera nuestro hogar raph... - se trata de calmar. 

Raphael: Se aleja - Si, yo cuidare de ti y de el, a ninguno de los dos le faltara nada.. - dijo trata de respirar para calmarse - Hasta aun cuando lo tengas los alimentare, vestirles, hacerlo que tenga que hacer y los protegeré.. - dijo ya calmándose lentamente.

Leonardo: Se acerca a raph - No me gusta que hagas todo por hacerlo mas fácil para mi, cuando tengamos al bebe tendré que cuidarlo y aprender a hacerlo aun teniendo que entrenar, cocinar, limpiar y patrullar contigo raph - dijo mientras toma la mano de este y entrelaza sus dedos con el de rojo - Pero solo por tenerlo, no descuidare nada de nuestro hogar o a ti, el esta asustado ahora raph.. - dijo mira al rostro de este, algunas lagrimas se le salen.

Raphael: Mira el rostro de leo - Lo siento.. - dijo bajo dejando que leo ponga su mano en su vientre - Pero aun estoy molesto contigo por desobedecerme.. - dijo.

Leonardo: Asiente - Eso me lo recordaba cuando limpiaba.. - se da cuenta de lo que dijo y siente como raph le toma por la bandana - Eso duele.. malo.. - decía.

Los dos comienzan a terminar la habitación comenzada por leo, esa seria su habitación.. el problema la cama o en este caso tufon como lo quería leo... logro su cometido usando la psicología inversa, por lo que en el patrullaje consiguió unos cuantos por si al embarazado no le gustaba; quien estaba despierto esperando a su compañero.

Durmieron bien esa noche y tuvieron su sesión de entrenamiento, pasaron todo el día siguiente limpiando el baño juntos, raph no fue a patrullar de lo cansado que estaba por una vez en su vida.

\- 3 Semanas y 2 días después -

Su trabajo en equipo logro tener mas del 80% de la casa ya lista incluyendo la mas importantes como: la cocina, el baño, la lavandería y dos habitaciones, con ayuda de alex y sus hermanos en conseguir cosas para darles. Lo otro lo hacían lo mejor posible al ver que encontraban de valor o que les sea útil, leo encontró una enorme cantidad de libros que a donnie les gustaría leer e una mesa japonesa con kotatsu y raph unos cuantos sacos de boxeos profesionales, como juguetes viejos pero en buenas condiciones para el bebe.

Esta vez leo obedeció a lo que raph le pedía que hiciera, aunque aveces el de rojo aceptaba la ayuda del azul a regañadientes, pero continuaban ayudándose. Tomaban un pequeño descanso, para tomar agua o comer, incluso dormir o jugar, cuando el bebe estaba de ganas de que jugaron con el, demandante como era... no dejaba a leo hacer nada; normalmente pasa cuando terminan de comer, a las 4:00 de la tarde y la que nunca cambia en la noche.

Terminaron la habitaciones de huéspedes y un salón para la meditación, donde raph con ayuda de leo ya lo tenían listo, como el nuevo establo para daichi y nozomi e un gallinero con sus respectivas gallinas. Como terminaron temprano.. bueno el bebe dejo pasar esto por las palabras de su madre, ¨cuando terminemos jugaremos contigo¨por este día, el bebe ya pedía su atención a patadas fuertes; no lo hicieron esperar mas y fueron a la habitación de ellos.

Comienzan primero en gastar la energía del pequeño que no dejaba de moverse de un lado a otro y de dar unas poderosas patadas, el pequeño ninja de ambos seria realmente fuerte.. alzado y conteston como su padre; aunque este no lo admitiera.

Raph lo acorrala y le muerde la bandana mientras le toma de las muñecas, el de azul aunque no le gustaba que le tratara así lo dejaba por ser un juego entre ellos inofensivo, algo despierta en el interior del azul cuando comienza a gruñir de forma amenazadora al de rojo, muy fuerte y hacer que mordía.. raph confundido de igual forma comienza a gruñir de forma cariñosa.

Raphael: Le da la mano, leo no muerde tan fuerte - Eso no duele.. - leo muerde con ganas - ¡¿Que te pasa leo?! - gruñe ahora si de verdad.

Leonardo: Sigue gruñendo y mordiendo la mano de raph.

Raph se lo intenta sacar de encima pero el azul no se movía, en-realidad mordía mas fuerte lo que fuera fueran las manos o la bandana de raph, el de rojo ya como le paso al de encima, molesto y gruñendo amenazando al azul, se sienta haciendo que el de azul quede en su caparazón contra el suelo entre las piernas de este y toma las manos del azul para morderle, haciendo que leo reaccionara y saliera de ese estado de agresividad; siendo ahora raph que estaba agresivo.

El embarazado intenta quitarse a su compañero como puede o siquiera levantarse pero tener un caparazón e estar embarazado tiene un pequeño lado negativo.

Leonardo: Incomodo por la nueva posición - ¡Raph me estas lastimando! - le dijo pero no le soltaba, le logro sus manos de la boca pero ahora este buscaba que lugar morder - ¡Raph déjame! - le grita al de rojo y le da una cachetada.

Raphael: Sacudiendo y sobándose por el golpe - ¿Que paso?.. ¡¿por que me mordías?! - le grita al que estaba entre sus piernas, se da cuenta que leo estaba mas asustado que el - No.. no llores - dijo bajo cuando leo con una de sus piernas lo aparta.

Leonardo: Comienza a llorar - Solo estaba jugando contigo y vienes a morderme - se tapa la cara con las manos, estaba sentado y no se deja tocar.

El de rojo viendo que se paso mas que leo en cuanto a morder las manos, busca algunas vendas del botiquín de auxilio,apenado aun mas intenta curar al de azul primero que a el mismo. Para eso toma la manos del azul para intimidar al de azul, pero tiene cuidado al vendar las manos de la tortuga para que no se alejara, termina con eso. Antes de llevar las demás vendas leo lo detiene y toma las manos de raph con las vendas, lo cura como el de rojo a el.

Raphael: Agacha la cabeza y voltea la mirada hacia la pared - Lo siento.. no quería morderte - dijo sin mirar a leo - Como te pusiste a gruñir creí que era un juego y me deje llevar, debo aprender a controlarme para cuando el bebe nazca... - dijo y suspira.

Leonardo: Une sus frentes jalando la bandana - Lo siento por morderte, soy yo quien me tengo que disculpar, disculpa me no se volverá a repetir - mas apenado que raph.

Raphael: Comienza a ronronear desde su pecho se escuchaba claro esto - Bueno no tienes que disculparte - dijo uniendo sus narices y besándolo con cariño.

Raphael deja a leo acompañarlo esta vez en el patrullaje a la ciudad, leo estaba feliz de acompañar a raph, se mantuvo lejos de la pelea con los delincuentes dejando le la diversión al de rojo, cuando este termino con ellos deja a leo hacer el símbolo de ¨el vigilante¨ de la ciudad donde los dos se hacían conocidos por detener a los malos.

Los dos regresaron a la casa antes de las 3:30 cuando no encontraron nada fuera de lo normal, raph encierra a los dos caballos y regresa a dentro donde leo lo esperaba para dormir en su habitación, sin ropa y comer una pizza que consiguieron.. a raph le gustaba la idea del azul esta noche.

\- Con makey y donnie 3 semanas después, en la hermosa ciudad new york -

El de morado trato de leer el viejo libro nuevo que le trajo el sensei pero su amado de naranja tenia otros planes cuando estaba por comenzar con la primera pagina, cambiaba sus planes a la llegada de este sea en donde sea... desde hace 3 semanas. Y mientras el sensei splinter era atendido por ellos como emperador, a sus espaldas.. el nerd del equipo era un semental cuando estaba a solas con el de naranja; claro que evitaban tener tan seguido o que donnie se corriera dentro de makey.

Y ya terminaría con este ciclo de intento de lectura para acabar cayendo en la red de engaño de makey, o terminaría recurriendo a la ayuda menos pensada hasta por el mismo.. el sensei splinter. Estaba en su laboratorio viendo los avances de leo y raph en la otra ciudad, estaba mas que sorprendido pero feliz por ellos y como ellos mantenían a su ahora ciudad a salvo mira hacia el libro, siente la presencia de cierta persona que no puede verlo o siquiera el ver al libro.

Michelangelo: Se acerca a el - ¿Que haces donnie? - le pregunta y ve primero la pantalla, luego al libro en su mano - ¿No estas un poco aburrido de ese librito? - dijo -( El sensei no se saldrá con la suya )- se recordó.

Makey se sienta en su regazo y lo besa, comienza a acariciar el miembro de donnie por encima de la tela,mientras con la otra se quitaba los pantalones y luego los de donnie. El genio solo se dejaba de este, pero sabia que mientras mas lo permitiera peor podría ser si el sensei los encuentra a los dos.

Donatello: Detiene a makey por sus muñecas no apretando ni nada y une sus frentes - Michelangelo, no, tengo que terminar ese libro para que el sensei splinter no sospeche de nada.. - dijo - ¿Quieres que estemos juntos? - pregunta.

Michelangelo: Sonríe - Si, donnie.. - dijo mientras se deja sentar en la silla de a lado.

Donatello: Se acomoda sus pantalones - Bien, yo tengo que terminar el libro y tu un tiempo sin tener nada en tu trasero para no hacer que el mutageno active los ovarios, ¿puedes con eso? - le pregunta.

Michelangelo: Entendió todo - Donnie.. - lo abraza desde la cintura - No quiero que te conviertas en un segundo leo.. - dice a su pareja.

Donatello: Le besa en la frente - Eso no pasara makey.. te lo prometo - dijo mientras se volvía a sentar - Solo no quiero que tengas un bebe a tan temprana edad.. dijo.

Michelangelo: Confundido - ¿Por que tu no quieres uno...? - le pregunta agachando la cabeza.

Donatello: Comienza a leer el libro - Si quiero makey, pero si tienes uno ahora.. te puedes retrasar en el ciclo de crecimiento normal o te enfermarías.. eres muy joven - dijo.

Michelangelo: Mira la pagina que lee donnie - ¿Puedo quedarme a leer contigo? - pregunta curioso.

Donatello: Sonrió por eso - Claro.. - se acomoda para leerlo ambos.

El sensei rata pasaba por el laboratorio cuando vio a los dos pequeños leyendo el libro de ninjutsu, miro desde donde estaba a las pantallas y pudo leer clara mente que había un ¨vigilante¨ en la ciudad cercana; se acaricia la barba al saber claramente quienes eran, se va a su habitación, pronto podría su nuevo plan en marcha.

CONTINUARA.....

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nunca te metas con una tortuga embarazado y makey manipulador on :v


	30. Capitulo 30: Ropa para el bebe, cosas hechas para el.. miedos profundos..

Los dos hermanos menores llegaron a una especie de acuerdo que culmino con el terminado de leer el libro del sensei splinter, tomando 2 días para este ¨milagro¨ que felicito el mismo sensei pero con grandes resultados en los entrenamientos posteriores.. y un poco perturbados por un secreto recién descubierto, sobre su inmunidad al veneno.. esto conseguido en la ultima pagina del libro.

Pero no se dejaron intimidar por esto aun se amaban el uno al otro, y solo se hablaron, besaron o tuvieron sexo durante el patrullaje, no demasiado o se lo pasaban en este caso makey coqueteando con el de lentes. Mantenían un mejor contacto con los amigos humanos a veces la reportera los tendía a tratar como sus dos bebes preciosos o sus hermanos menores en ausencia de sus dos hermanos, los otros dos hombres sabían que les necesitaban y no podían hacer mas para consolarlos a los dos como les fuera posible e ayudarles.

\- 25 de Agosto del 2017, con leonardo y raphael, casa en el bosque, massachusetts -

Leonardo despierta temprano como lo ha hecho durante estos días para hacer el desayuno de ambos pero esta vez era demasiado revisa su telefono y ve que faltan solo 1 hora y 15 minutos antes de que su alarma le despertara, pero no pudo evitar notar que ya su vientre estaba mas grande recordando que ya era el 6 mes y que aun no tenían nada para cuando el pequeño llegara, siente la patada de buenos días. Se ata su bandana antes que nada y acaricia su vientre para responder, y mira a la tortuga de rojo que lo abraza por la cintura.

Leonardo: Pone su mano donde estaba - おはようございます、よく眠れましたか？( Buenos días, ¿Dormiste bien? ) - siente una patada de respuesta, comenzó a hablarle en japones - ラフのために朝食を作ろう ( Vamos a hacer el desayuno a raph.. ) - se levanta con cuidado de perder el equilibrio y de no despertar a la tortuga durmiente -( Debe estar muy cansado )- pensó.

Se dirige a la cocina y como lo planea recién despertar, un desayuno fuerte para lo que el de rojo le dijo, ya terminaron con toda la casa ayer y hoy irían a ver como estaba el bebe, solo faltaba arreglar el jardín.. pero el de rojo tenia otros planes como el sembrar, bueno, leo era buenos con las plantas.. pero ¿sembrar para comer?; por lo menos tenían algo para remover la tierra con un poco de ayuda de daichi.

Alessander a parte de los materiales trajo algunas semillas de verduras, papas y de trigo, con este ultimo alex les dijo que si lo sembraban antes del invierno tendrían comida propia donde no dependerían mucho de la ¨civilización humana¨ en caso de una situación de alex o sus hermanos para ayudarles por circunstancias externas.

Leo se concentra en lo que hacia pero comenzó a antojarse le un poco del dulce que raph le daba de vez en cuando y no era como los otros antojos, siente unas manos abrazándolo con suavidad y la respiración en su nuca le daba prueba que quien era el que le abrazaba cariñoso, voltea hacia la dirección donde estaba el rostro y sonríe, mientras este le besa en la frente cuando el azul se dio cuenta de quien era.

Raphael: Sube sus manos hasta el pecho de leo - ¿Que haces despierto tan temprano? - le pregunta soñoliento mientras olfateaba el aroma de leo.

Leonardo: Riendo un poco - Te hago el desayuno, ¿y tu que haces despierto tan temprano? - le pregunta a quien olfateaba y ahora mordía su bandana.

Raphael: Ronroneando desde su pecho - Yo te pregunte primero, vamos a dormir un rato mas.. - le dijo - El bebe se comenzara a parar tan temprano, leo.. - jugando poniendo su frente en el caparazón de leo.

Leonardo: Toma la mano traviesa que jugaba con su pecho y la pone en su costado - El ya esta despierto y se esta portando muy bien.. - dijo con una sonrisa y un brillo de felicidad en sus ojos azules.

Raphael: Suspira y cuando leo deja un momento eso, lo voltea y se arrodilla quedando frente a frente al vientre - ¿Tu mami no entiende que es muy temprano para hacer el desayuno o tu tienes hambre? - le pregunta.

Leonardo: se sonroja y sonriendo hacia raph - Tienes razón,.. ¿donde escondiste la carne seca? - le pregunta al de rojo.

Raphael: La busca y se arrodilla dramático - Aquí esta su alteza.. - se levanta cuando leo toma la bolsa, mientras el de azul estaba ocupado el revisa las ollas - Que bien hule - se salva por quitar la mano rápido, era un cuchillo de cocina muy afilado.

Leonardo: Cruzado de brazos - Y que, el pequeño tiene que estar conmigo durante prácticamente.. su vida - dijo mientras salia de la cocina y comía ya sentado sobre sus piernas su bocadillo, pero ocultaba algo.

Raph sigue a leo hasta la mesa japonesa en la otra habitación, leo se mantiene callado y comiendo, ve que la otra mano de leo acaricia mucho su panza.

Raphael: Se sienta con el y siente que leo estaba ocultando algo de el - ¿Te sientes bien, leo? - le pregunta poniendo su mano sobre la de el.

Leonardo: Suspira - ¿Sabes que se nos esta olvidando? - raph se toma unos 5 minutos para pensar pero vuelve la mirada a el y le niega - Cosas para el bebe.. necesitamos buscar solo eso - dijo.

Raphael: Asiente - ¿Que te parece si lo hacemos hoy? - le mira con una sonrisa para animar al azul.

Leo piensa y se levanta para ir a revisar el desayuno, le recuerda a raph que hoy tenían que ir a revisarse y sobre la siembra, el sacaría tiempo para hacer lo que faltara al bebe, alimenta a hayabusa que estaba activo en su percha. Sirve el desayuno y comieron en silencio, al terminar raph lava los platos y se van a entrenar un poco, luego se dan un baño los dos en la piscina que tenían, les dejaba darse un pequeño baño por suerte encontraron este lugar aunque hubiera una ducha en el mismo baño; cuando se visten y buscan a daichi, raph ayuda a leo a subir con cuidado y comienza su camino a la casa de alessander, tomando el camino del bosque que ya conocían.

Llegan a la granja y son recibidos por la niña de dos años y tachyon e los hermanos mayores de la niña, los saludaron y ellos les llevaron a dentro donde estaba la enfermera preparando el equipo para la revisión de rutina de la tortuga azul siendo la tercera vez que era revisado, el bebe halcón se queda con el caballo.

Aylen: Sonríe para no asustar a la tortuga de azul - Bien leo te pediré que te acuestes de costado para comenzar con la revisión - toma la botella de liquido frió - ¿Emocionados por ver al bebe? - pone un poco del liquido en el abdomen.

Raphael: Ve a leo y mira a la mujer - Si - dijo su voz ronca le da un escalofrió al de azul por la crema - ¿Esta muy fría leo? - recibe un golpe en su brazo en advertencia.

La mujer pone el mando y comienza a buscar a la pequeña tortuga en el interior de su masculino madre, cuando lo encontró lo vio muy sano, verifico los latidos de su corazón y trato de ver que era pero como las otras veces que intento el pequeño se metió en su caparazón, y no con el bocadillo preferido salio; terminaron e limpiaron o raph limpio bien a leo.

Alessander: Sonríe a los dos - ¿pensaron en un nombre? - dijo teniendo curiosidad.

Leonardo: Niega con la cabeza - No sabemos que es y bueno, se lo pondremos cuando llegue - mira a raph.

Aylen: Toma un bolso - Bueno, me tengo que ir adiós chicos y leo nada de bocadillos durante la madrugada - ve que leo hace puchero - Y raph, no lo dejes comer casi todo lo que el quiera... - mientras se despide de sus hijos y se va en su auto.

Tachyon: Que traía un pequeño perro - Bueno.. leo necesita un pequeño compañero aparte del pinche halcón - dirige su mirada a la ventana y el desgraciado halcón lo mira de pocos amigo - ¿Como hacen para que esa cosa no les haga nada?, yo he tratado con todo tipo de ave de rapiña y esa es el único que me tiene rabia - pregunta y les explica.

Raphael: Trae al halcón - Hayabusa no es un monstruo.. - dijo y agarra al animal cuando se le tira al humano - Piensa que tu cabello en un pollito.. aunque las a gallinas están bien en casa... - le da al a ve un premio al quedarse quieta - Solo un poco de entrenamiento.. - dijo.

Los 3 niños de aylen: Señalan al ave - ¡Se llama como la sonda espacial! - gritan juntos.

Las dos tortugas: Confundidas - ¿Sonda espacial? - ladeando la cabeza.

Alessander: Asiente - ¿Pueden traer sus tareas? - y los niños se van arriba a buscar lo que su tío les pidió - Son una investigación que ellos hicieron para sus proyectos de la escuela - dijo.

Tachyon: Entrecierra los ojos al ave - Aunque la sonda espacial es mas amigable que el ave - el halcón hace a volar - ¡Waaa alex! - se esconde detrás de su hermano menor.

Leonardo toma al ave y los niños le explican sobre con una pancarta algo grande sobre este tema, hasta que eran las 9:00 por lo que aunque las dos tortugas quisieran quedarse mas tenían cosas que hacer en su ¨propia granja¨, se van a su casa por el mismo camino que tomaron; con el pequeño perro que tachyon les dio.

Leonardo: Bajando de daichi - Bien, tu y el vayan a hacer lo suyo, con cuidado raph - sonrie y le da un beso en los labios del otro.

Rapahel: Lo vuelve a besar - Claro y tu con estos dos no vayas a hacer nada peligroso... - dijo mientras le daba un abrazo, sabia que leo le gustaba un contacto en pocos momentos - Terminare antes del almuerzo, tomaremos una siesta y haremos otra cosa.. antes de irme al patrullaje tal vez puedas acompañarme.. - tomando una mejilla de leo y con su pulgar acariciando ese lugar.

Leonardo: Niega con la cabeza - lo siento raph, quisiera acompañarte.. pero ahora.. - sus dos manos en su vientre - Si estuviera yo o tu en problemas me seria difícil.. prefiero quedarme aquí - dijo mientras entraba a la casa.

Raph le avienta su chaqueta a leo, este la ataja mientras entraba, claro que iba hacer calor y la ultima mirada a raph le dijo que podría encender otras cosas, sacude su cabeza y mira al perrito con el halcón, haría el almuerzo y luego comenzaría hacer cosas para el bebe; el perrito o en este caso ella necesitaba un nombre, ella le mira esperando.

Leonardo: Su ojos en ella - Umi.. - dijo y la perrita moviendo su colita sigue a leo con hayabusa en su lomo.

Leo no pudo evitar reírse, fue a la cocina para hacer lo mencionado e hacerle al nuevo miembro de su peculiar ¨manada¨..

\- Mientras con michelangelo y donatello, en la ciudad de new york -

Hicieron su nueva rutina, despertar a la misma hora, desayunar e ir a entrenar con el sensei splinter, estaban en su rutina cuando el sensei sale y entra con una mirada enojada. Ignorando esto los dos continuaron, pero nos le quita la mirada de encima, el líder deja de hacer lo suyo para hacer la temida pregunta en estas situaciones.

Donatello: Se queda parado - ¿Se siente bien sensei? - pregunta.

Sensei splinter: Acariciando su barba - He notado que entre ustedes se están llevando muy bien.. ¿debo preocuparme a que ustedes se sientan como sus dos hermanos? - dice hace encender las alarmas en donnie y makey.

Michelangelo: Niega con la cabeza, tratando de no perder la cabeza - No sensei, solo que.. - su voz se apaga.

Sensei splinter: Se acerca a makey - Entiendo que te duela, pero ellos son una mala influencia para ti makey.. - le dijo sin mas.

Michelangelo: Lo mira sin una expresión alguna - Pero nunca fueron una mala influencia.. - dijo serio enfrentando al sensei y haciendo a este enojar.

Donatello: Detiene al sensei splinter por el hombro - No se atreva a poner le una mano encima.. - amenazo al sensei.

Sensei splinter: Golpea su cola fuertemente contra el suelo - Aun no entiendes que solo lo hago para protegerlos - dijo.

Michelangelo: Apretando sus manos en puños - ¡¿De que, el clan del pie despareció junto con el destructor e el krang y no hay mas nadie que nos quieran hacer daño, ahora dinos de quien?! - grita.

Sensei splinter: Usa su cola para tirar a makey y donnie al suelo - ¡De que se lastimen el uno al otro y de los demás humanos que es temen o les quieran hacer algo! - miente pero es algo parecido - ¡¡Están castigados por eso!! - los arrastra.

Los agarra de las bandanas y primero encierra a michelangelo para luego ir a la habitación de donatello, tira a fuera de la habitación todo lo que este pueda usar el genio para tratar de salir, cuando la habitación estuvo en ¨blanco¨ lo suelta y lo encierra en la habitación. Escucha como los dos tratan de salir pero era inútil, las puertas de metal y lo seguros eran manuales aparte de estar al otro lado de la guarida.

Sensei splinter: Sabiendo que los dos le escuchaban - ¿Con respecto a lo dicho en el dojo tienen algo que decirme niños? - esto ultimo mas amargo para el oído de los dos encerrados.

No se escucha nada ni siquiera la respiración de los dos, pero no se han matado ni nada, solo buscan la forma de salir de esto para estar juntos. Comienza a sonar una alarma desde su laboratorio, los dos sabían que era para ellos, dejando a la rata solo dos opciones dejarlos ir o dejar que los ciudadanos sufran por el.

Sensei splinter: Ve la pantalla y escucha con atención era la radio de la policía, bebop y rocksteady han escapado, las llamadas de casey, april, vern y la mismísima jefa del departamento de policías de la ciudad - Mmm.. - piensa abre el mecanismo para dejar salir a los dos - ¡Vayan y deténgalos, pero regresaran cuando lo hayan hecho! - les dio un ultimátum.

El viejo sensei les regreso sus armas, los dos rápidamente las tomaron y entraron al camión tortuga, era de día si, pero la jefa ya les hizo un perímetro para no quedar al descubierto a los humanos.

Ninguno se hablo durante el trayecto, cualquiera diría que estaban concentrados o enojados el uno al otro, llegaron a su destino. Bajaron en un callejón y entraron por el tramo de alcantarilla que daba a dentro, tuvieron cuidado conociendo al par de músculos; no pasaron mucho tiempo hasta encontrarles.. ¿discutiendo con buenos puntos?, los dos se mantuvieron callados.

Bebop: Caminando de lado a lado mientras se acomoda su peinado - + Suspira + Esto es una mala idea rock.. - dijo - Solo debíamos estar allí, claro pero no tendríamos mas problemas.. - el jabalí parecía no querer continuar con el plan del rinoceronte.

Rocksteady: Abraza al jabalí - Estaremos bien beps.. cuando hayamos salido de la ciudad y encontrar un lugar donde no tengamos que ocultarnos - le dice, ve la cara triste de este y le besa - Te lo prometo.. - lo mantiene abrazado.

Bebop: Se trata de ocultar, un olor le llama la atención - Rock.. no estamos solos.. - dice.

Rocksteady: Olfatea, y ve a las dos tortugas de naranja y morado - ¡Ustedes dos! - bebop se separa de el rinoceronte.

Los dos salen, mostrándose a los dos mutantes gigantes.. pero tenían un plan, el de morado da unos pasos mas al frente, mientras su naranjita lo miraba todo desde donde estaba, aun ellos no sacan sus armas para no hacer sentir a los otros dos amenazados; el jabalí y el rinoceronte se calman al ver esto, pero se preguntaban donde estaban los otros dos.

Donatello les explica que solo los quería ayudar a los dos, esta negociación seria mas fácil para los cuatro, los dos escucharon a la tortuga de lentes y vieron extrañados los cambios de este, era mas o menos robusto.. estaba claro que tenia mas músculos que antes no como rojo pero tan poco como naranja.

Donatello: Les trata de convencer - ¿Aceptan entonces? - les pregunta.

Bebop: Lo mira dudoso - ¿Donde están sus hermanos? -pregunta por los dos.

Michelangelo: Interrumpe a donnie - Ellos se fueron.. a otro lugar - dijo en su mirada toda la verdad que era difícil de explicar.

Bebop: Ve que los policías entran al lugar donde estaban - Sera mejor que nos rindamos rock.. - dijo al mirar a los ojos de la tortuga naranja - Primero que nada el clan del pie nos saco por una ¨búsqueda¨, no negamos.. - dijo.

Rocksteady: Asiente - Nosotros ya no estamos para eso.. lle venos con los polis.. - dijo el rinoceronte - No queremos mas problemas.. ¿cierto bebs? - el jabalí asiente.

Donatello: Ve esto un poco no seguro - ¿Se dejaran atrapar tan fácil? - admite.

Bebop: Sonrió - si, y ustedes dos hacen muy bonita pareja.. pero tengan cuidado el clan del pie les vigila.. - dijo mientras era esposado y llevado - Adiós tortuguitas.. - dijo esto ultimo antes de entrar a la camioneta de la policía.

Las dos bestias se dejan llevar por la policía, mientras que eran escoltados por un montón, en el interior era un asunto diferente con los dos mas que tranquilos.. solo estando el uno con el otro ya no les podían hacer nada.. es partirían su madre, no queriendo luchas.

Las dos tortugas inseguras, desconectan el sistema de rastreo del camión tortuga, buscan un callejón e instalan la cama para viajes, tenían mucho que pensar sobre que hacer ahora con el sensei splinter, era en estos momentos que necesitaban a raph y a leo. Se duermen abrazados o intentan hacerlo, las llamadas fueron desactivadas también, solo ellos dos un día, makey se echaba la culpa de todo, por eso el intentar de donatello que no piense en eso, abrazando a makey lo calma hasta dormirle; como no viviría mucho sin un segundo de internet teclea en la computadora que tenia y busca en las noticias sobre raph y leo, le distraería un poco.

\- Con vernon, april y casey -

Mientras la reportera daba su parte de la noticia siendo filmada por el camarografo, el detective de mascara de hokey estaba hablando con sus colegas, uno que otro le preguntaba siempre sobre el paradero de la tortuga de rojo y azul, el solo les decía que estaban en un entrenamiento especial.

Al terminar con el reportaje el detective se acerca a sus dos amigos quienes recogían todo a la camioneta, reciben un mensaje del sensei splinter.. ¿han visto a makey y donnie?, los tres se miran asustados por la pregunta, les habrá pasado algo y comienzan a llamarles no responden; se hace mas grande la preocupación.

Casey: Señala hacia sus compañeros - Ellos me dijeron que los vieron y se fueron como lo planeado, yo estaba con el primer grupo que entro no me dijeron nada - dijo.

April: Asustada - ¿Y si el sensei sabe que ellos dos? - les hace la pregunta que todos temían.

Vernon: Revisa su teléfono - Lo bueno no están al descubierto por el momento.. - dijo los dos le miran con sorpresa - ¿Fui al único que le llego? - pregunta y les muestra.

¨En caso de que el sensei llame o mande un mensaje, no se preocupen makey y yo estamos en un lugar seguro... no seremos encontrados amenos que lo queramos.., quédense juntos ante todo, y si estamos sugiriendo que lo pasen en una mismo cuarto los tres... tal vez salga bien o mal... los queremos chicos..¨

Eso era todo lo que decía, luego se borra por arte de magia o de donnie como decía la reportera, se miraron entre ellos a ver que casa seria la elegida, solo se decidiría cuando...

¡¡Piedra, papel o tijeras!!

La casa de april y casey, la mujer por suerte tenia preparado algo para esta noche, los dos hombres como los caballeros que eran le preguntaron que era lo que faltaba para ¨esta noche¨, ella los mira algo indescifrable y solo les dijo: ¨Si pudieran traerme a mis cuatro tortugas y arreglar este problema.. les estaría agradecida, pero no es un cuento de hadas y ellos hacen lo que prometen..¨ se fue en su bicicleta, dejando a los dos hombre en blanco.

\- Con leonardo y raphael, casa en el bosque, massachusetts -

El sol estaba algo fuerte, eran ya las 4:40 de la tarde, mientras trata de labrar el suelo para sembrar, el y daichi se mantuvieron haciendo como la explicación de alex y tachyon, ya tenia todo echo del espacio entre las cercas listas con el ultimo movimiento, libera a daichi del arnés para que descanse y tome agua. Lo ve llegar hasta la yegua nozomi, quien pastaba tranquilamente mientras el caballo de negro la intentaba enamorar para cosas con resultados sabrosos para el.. cosa de cuatro patas sexual... su subconsciente dijo.

Entra a la casa y ve montones de retazas de tela por todos lados y un leo muy concentrado en lo que hacia, ya habiendo servido un vaso de agua frió al de rojo, cuando el de rojo se toma el vaso leo le mira al rostro.

Leonardo: Cosiendo mientras miraba a raph - ¿Hambre, raph? - pregunta, el de rojo se sienta y toma con cuidado la ropa.

Raphael: Ve lo que tenia leo ya hecho - Esto esta muy lindo.. - dijo viendo ahora a leo sonrojado - Sin miedo perfeccionando todo, ¿son para ambos sexos? - le pregunta.

Leonardo: Asiente - hakama blanco y kimono negro si es niño, hakama negro y kimono blanco niña.. - dijo dejando a un lado - Tiene poco azul rojo para que elijan su propios colores.. - dijo mientras le levantaba.

Leo se va a servir para ambos, raph mira al ave y al canino jugar entre los retazas de tela, ve a leo llegando con los platos para los dos, le ayuda para que no tropezara.. leo tenia un pequeño problema al agacharse, estaba regañando al bebe y ordenando le que se acomodara para comer; el enano no quería hacer caso alguno, leo suspira, al sentir que se movió lo suficiente y come.

Al terminar la sabrosa comida, los dos toman una siesta, bueno, raph y la perrita, hayabusa en su percha, leo estaba tratando de terminar otros 2 conjuntos de cada uno por si tuvieran accidentes, no eran tan pequeños como los de un bebe humano, eran adaptables con las cintas e muy cómodos.. solo los pañales eran el problema. Continua en lo suyo, con esto si llegara a tener al bebe.. se le aprieta el corazón al pensar esto, ¿por que pensaba esto? se dijo así mismo, estaba tan cerca de tenerlo.. pero se comenzó a asustar..... se llenaba de estos pensamientos negativos.. ¿y si no podía dar a luz a su bebe?... ¿O al nacer su bebe no lo quiere?.. ¿o si se le muere?.

Siente a raph abrazarle fuerte, escucha que le habla, se siente así mismo temblar y llorar pero no puede hacer nada, sus manos en la de raph pidiéndole que lo soltara y que le dejara solo, pero el de rojo no lo deja y se apega mas a leo.

Leonardo: Sin parar de temblar - Por favor, raph, déjame... - no deja de llorar.

Raphael: Ahora si mas preocupado por el de azul - No, nada te pasara estoy aquí leo.. - le trata e calmar - Dime, ¿que te puso así leo? - le pregunta teniendo cuidado lo voltea hacia el.

Leonardo: No deja de temblar y de llorar - ¡¡Tengo miedo!! - le grita y se hace una bolita apegado a raph - Tengo miedo.. de perder o que se me muera... o yo me muera sin poderlo ver.. - dijo siente que lo acaricia.

Raphael: Lo sienta y le da un beso, después varios besos en toda su cara - No pienses eso, tu vas a tener al bebe en tu brazos alimentándolo con el majar de los dioses que tienes en tu pecho y tendrá puesto lo que le hicisteis hoy... por que se que aunque leonardo tenga miedo cumplirá su misión como el líder que es y yo te ayudare, estaré cuando estés en trabajo de parto a dar a luz... y todo eso, porque a pesar de tener miedo a que te pase a ti o al bebe, se que soy lo único mas cerca a lo que los tres tenemos en común.. somos únicos y tu mas que todo leo, que llevas a mi hijo.. a nuestro hijo, te pido que no te rindas nunca.. - une sus frentes al terminar.

Leonardo: Asiente - si.. si - murmura pero raph le escucha.

Leo se calma con este acto e palabras de raph, toma las manos de raph y se acaricia la nariz con la de raph, se separan y leo besa al de rojo, este no se esperaba lo tierno que era y que se veía con sus lagrimas.. pero no por las lagrimas o demás era por que este le contó sobre un miedo profundo; lo abraza y lo lleva a la habitación de ambos, leo podía caminar como el decía, se acuestan y raph lo malcría todo lo que el mismísimo azul quiere.

CONTINUARA....

\---------------------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un poco de amor en esos momentos es lo mejor..


	31. Capitulo 31: ¿Que haremos nosotros?, un momento, ¡confundidos de meses!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A veces nos confundimos :v

\- 30 de Agosto del 2017, con michelangelo y donatello -

Literalmente no salieron en ningún momento del camión tortuga hasta la mañana siguiente, makey estaba hambriento pero no quería salir, donnie se encarga de hacerle comer un poco de pizza como un niño pequeño que no le gustaba comer nada mas lo que quería, makey estaba mas deprimido que antes.

Donatello: Besa a makey - Vamos makey, si no comes te vas a enfermar.. - no le responde - No tendrás bebes así y se te van a enfermar si no comes, tienes que estar en buena salud, por mi makey.. - recurre al chantaje para hacerlo comer.

Michelangelo: Muerde y mastica lentamente un pedazo de pizza pequeño - Quiero a leo.. y a raph, ¿donnie, podríamos ir con ellos? - pregunta.

Donatello: Le sonríe triste - Ellos están bien makey.. y si mis cálculos son correctos leo esta bien en el 5 mes de embarazo.. - makey le mira confundido - Si makey, es un poco raro entender el embarazo y mas cuando es de un hombre, pero aun debes comer para que cuando estés listo.. - sonrojado - ¿Tengamos nuestra propia familia?.. si tu quieres claro - mira a makey comer con mas ánimos -( Sera difícil encontrar a raph y a leo.., hablaremos mas tarde )- se dijo en su mente.

Trato de contactar con april o casey, incluso vernon.. que este vino contra todo a pasar tiempo con ellos a la mañana siguiente de su advertencia por el sensei splinter, claro que no fue solo y trajo a casey e april con el; un desayuno para los dos niños ¨fugitivos¨ de su padre como lo fueron los mayores que estaban seguros en otro lugar.. si solo pudieran llevarlos con los dos. Los humanos siguen al pie de la letra los pasos de donatello para encontrarlos y no levantar sospechas, donatello abre la parte trasera y los tres amigos suben para encontrarse a los otros dos un poco cansados, la reportera abrazo primero a makey.

April: Abrazando a makey - ¿Como están? - pregunta al ver las ojeras del otro - ¿No han dormido nada? - pregunta.

Donatello: Le sonríe - Makey si durmió, yo como saben me quede despierto para vigilar que no se acercaran al camión - dijo.

Casey: Le mira preocupado - ¿Que paso por que escaparon? - pregunta sin creer lo que escucho por vernon.

Michelangelo: Sus brillos-os ojos se apagan y asiente - Solo dijimos la verdad.., yo dije la verdad - los mira desde la cama.

Vernon: Los mira serios - ¿Que piensan hacer los dos? - le pregunta, los dos en silencio.

Los dos abajan la cabeza, era para eso que les llamaron para preguntarles que podían hacer.. estaban solos en esto y no había vuelta atrás, no había rap o leo se decía el mismo siempre, ahora sabia el gran miedo al sensei que ellos sintieron. La tortuga de naranja un poco obligado por april come un poco de lo que trajo, les trajo agua, jugo, un poco de pizza, y algo de pescado para los dos e incluso una bolsa de condones.. en secreto claro.

Los amigos humanos se despidieron de los dos para darles tiempo, no podían faltar ahora a sus trabajos, no querían dejarles solos pero no tenían de otra. Los dos hermanos se quedan en silencio, donatello se sienta a lado michelangelo y toma sus manos, saca del bolsillo de su pantalón una cadena de colores naranja-amarillo, y se la pone a makey, este mira curioso el regalo del alto busca en su pantalón y se lo da a donnie; el se lo pone y se quedan un rato abrazados solo escuchando la respiración del otro.

\- En la guarida, alcantarillas -

La rata viejo maestro ninja meditaba en completo silencio sobre la plataforma de agua, esperando la llegada de sus dos hijos menores no muy feliz al ver que no regresaron como les ordeno.. no sabia como sentirse al respecto, traicionado dos veces por sus hijos.. 

Primero del el mayor e su líder quien pensó que era el mas responsable y recto de sus hermanos, solo para ver que estaba con el otro mayor rebelde e desaplicado sin mencionar agresivo de los cuatro, siendo una mala influencia hasta para el mayor e sus hermanos, incluso el niño que llevo en su vientre la tortuga de azul no era algo que el estuviera de acuerdo.

Segundo ahora lo mismo con los dos menores que deberían de estar en el lugar donde no querían ser encontrados, sabia que tarde o temprano los dos necesitarían encontrar a alguien para calmar los impulsos.. solo que no espero que fueran como los dos anteriores.

¿Por que le tocaron unos mal agradecidos?, se pregunto en su mente mientras meditaba, los recuerdos de cuando eran niños aparecieron por mas viejo que era aun recordaba como si fuera ayer, incluso estando enojados con los cuatro.. veía a los pequeños que con tanto amor cuido y protegió con su vida........ estaba equivocado en todo.

No solo como los trato, por tratar de obligar a ser solo hermanos y culpar a un inocente por solo sus padres amarse e sugerir abortarlo.. matarlo por algo que no tiene culpa... pero es tarde dos de ellos están lejos y claramente no quiere que el de rojo le termine matando, ahora con los dos pequeños que no sabia donde estaban o si están bien.

\- Mientras que con leonardo y raphael, en la casa del bosque, massachusetts -

Se despertaron con la alarma del teléfono de leo, bueno en realidad fue raph que se despertó con la alarma, leo ya estaba despierto haciendo el desayuno para los dos, raph sale de la habitación y va hacia la cocina un poco soñoliento; teniendo cuidado de no pisar a la cachorra y al halcón peregrino.

Besa a leo y al vientre, dándole buenos días.. leo se ríe cuanto mataría por tomar le una foto a raph, se acuerda sobre algo que leyó de uno de los libros, se sienta y deja que raph haga lo suyo en cuanto a servir el desayuno. Comen tranquilamente, mientras leo mira a raph con mucha atención.

Raphael: Come como leo, con palitos chinos o japoneses como le corrigenda el de azul - ¿Que hay que hacer hoy leo?.. - pregunta con la boca llena.

Leonardo: Sonrió - Bien.. ya le di su comida a las gallinas, a umi, hayabusa.. - fue interrumpido por raph.

Raphael: Le mira serio - No puedes hacer tanto debes descansar, leo, ya falta poco para que venga el bebe.. - dijo.

Leonardo: Igual de serio - Bueno, tengo 5 meses de embarazo raph, solo un síntoma se me adelanto.. - dijo y se cruza de brazos - Y tengo que ayudarte.. solo quieres que no haga nada - le dijo jugando con su comida - ¿Por que no puedo hacer algo aquí, ya suficiente tengo con no poder salir a patrullar contigo..? - dijo bajando la mirada.

Raphael: Suspira no queriendo la misma discusión con leo -( Un momento.. ¿5 meses?.. )- se pregunta - Espera.. ¿aun tienes 5 meses? - sin creerle a leo.

Leonardo: Sube los hombros - Bueno.. sentí curiosidad ayer, leí un poco y si es un poco confuso con este tamaño no lo parece - se acaricia el vientre.

Después de comer los dos se preparan para revisar el campo y comenzar a sembrar e regar las semillas, leo aunque ya no fuera a patrullar estaba aprendiendo otras cosas algunas fáciles otras difíciles, como curar una cortada de raph un poco mas profundas como otras veces o cuidar las mascotas, recoger los huevos de las gallinas todas las mañanas e alimentarlas, revisar a nozomi y peinar la.. hacer una cesta para hacer de cuna o encierro como le decía raph usando mimbre y un poco de soga para amarrarla para que no se desarme.

Bueno, raph en cuanto a sembrar necesitaba a leo para que pusiera las semilla y el poderla regar, con ayuda de daichi para llevar el agua.. el semental no estaría viviendo a costilla de raph y leo, tomaban pequeños descansos de vez en cuando. La linda cachorra comenzó a ayudarles haciendo algunos hoyos para las semillas, hayabusa con nozomi llevando cosas en caso de que la necesitaban; un gran trabajo en equipo de todos, en poco de 5 horas todo lo que limpio e preparo el suelo fértil por raph estaba ya con las semillas ya regadas.

Leo recibe un poco de cariños de raph mientras caminaban a dentro para descansar, hayabusa en el hombro de leo, umi ladrando queriendo jugar con sus dueños, daichi y nozomi estaban pastando no irían tan lejos los dos juntos, raph prepara el almuerzo para los dos; no podía leo estar tanto tiempo sin comer como le paso una vez que se sintió muy mal al no comer a la hora, si fuera el solo no se hubiera casi desmayado y puesto frió, pero el y el bebe.

Leonardo: Toma los espaguetis con salsa que le hizo raph - gracias raph, huele bien - dijo, ve a raph poner otro plato en frente de el con un filete - ¿Y esto? - pregunta.

Raphael: Se sienta a comer con leo - Tienes que comer, mas proteínas.. - dijo y mira a los ojos de leo - Solo quiero cuidarte.. - dijo.

Leonardo: Sonrió - ¿O quieres engordarme para evitar que me seduzcan? - le dijo con una invisible ceja levantada.

Raphael: Se ríe a la broma - Bueno.. solo quiero que los dos estén sanos.. pero podría ser verdad, aunque eres y seras siempre hermoso para mi.. - dijo con una sonrisa atractiva - ¿Cuando nazca el bebe tal vez hagamos otro? - se acerca a leo para darle un beso.

Leonardo: Pone su palma en la boca de raph - Cuando nazca, usted me dará tiempo para volver a estar en forma.. ¿y que haríamos con dos bebes tan rápidos?, no podremos cuidar uno y el otro al mismo tiempo.. - le explica - Y mi leche no sera suficiente si nacen los dos con tu apetito - dijo riendo.

Raphael: Gruñe - Si quieres después o cuando quieras, puedo ayudarte con eso.. - dijo pasando su lengua por sus labios seductor-amente.

Leonardo: Siente que su pecho se aprieta o roza algo - Noo, no no.. - voltea rápido y vuelve a ver a raph - Okey, pasaremos un buen rato.. pero quiero que tengamos electricidad - le mira serio - Medas electricidad, un televisor y una calefacción, y te daré de mis pechos - dijo agarrando sus pechitos, bueno aun es una tabla.

Raphael: Siente algo parándose - Para que el frió no moleste pondré en nuestra habitación mas aislantes - dijo y se levanta a buscar su chaqueta - Ya vengo.. regreso tarde, vendré a cenar y luego al patrullaje.. mi amor - le da un beso.

Mientras el de rojo se va a preguntar al amigo conocido de ambos con daichi, el de azul se queda con las dos mascotas e yegua, espero a que raph se alejara lo suficiente, ensilla a nozomi y se va con hayabusa e umi; lleva consigo unos materiales para dibujar. Quería aprender el terreno donde viviría para saber cuales lugares son seguros o peligrosos para ir con el bebe.

\- Mientras en new york, con los dos fugitivos.. ejem.. los dos hermanos de naranja y morado -

Se quedaron despiertos sin hacer nada por el momento, claro después de sexo hard en muchas posiciones hace unas cuantas horas, para darse un poco de cariño y después totalmente quietos mirando el techo del camión.

Hasta que makey se levanta y mira a donnie, quien no sabia que hacer teniendo ahora a makey en posible embarazo a romperse unos cuantos condones, aunque solo los uso en la cabeza de su pene... siendo estos por obvias razones algo pequeños para sus miembros. Michelangelo se siente mal o como mareado eso ve, y se levanta solo para que este le vuelva a acostar pero con una mirada decidida muy marcada.

Michelangelo: Se sienta en el estomago de donnie - Debemos arreglar esto.. por leo y raph.. - dijo cruzado de brazos.

Donatello: Trata de quitar a makey de encima - Vamos makey es peligroso.. - dijo y mira a otro lado acomodándose los lentes - Y que puedes estar embarazado de mi.. - dijo en un susurro.

Michelangelo: Sin creer lo que escucho - ¿Que? - le voltea agarrándole por la barbilla - Que has dicho - le interroga.

Donatello: Con cuidado quita a makey de encima - ¿Que tienes planeado makey?, el sensei no nos querrá en la guarida con los brazos abiertos - dijo serio.

Michelangelo: Mira hacia abajo - Tienes razón.. - dijo triste - Pero si tu crees que estoy embarazado.. no podemos estar aquí.. - dijo.

Los dos se quedan sin hablar un rato, ya vieron porque leo y raph nunca dijeron nada sobre que estaban juntos o que leo estaba embarazado, ellos les tenían mas miedo ahora al sensei.. donatello recuerda como peleo con el sensei contra raphael. Fue muy horrible para el, que no sabia porque le ayudaba con tanto.. temor.. era eso, solo sintió la necesidad de querer saber que era lo que pasaba entre los dos.

Donatello: Suspira - Hagamos algo.. le diremos otro día muy lejano.. - ve la cara de makey de enojo - Bien, se lo diremos lo mas antes posible.. pero quiero saber que no estas embarazado primero.. - le mira serio.

Michelangelo: Se siente dolido - ¿Por que, no quieres? - dijo pero su voz se rompe.

Donatello: Le besa en la frente - Me sentiría tan feliz si los dos lo tuviéramos... - dijo - Pero es mejor, estuve con la batalla de raph contra el sensei, makey, el puede matarnos si vamos... - le mira.

Michelangelo: Solo asiente - Bien, april me dejo pruebas de embarazo.. - dijo sonrojado mientras el genio le mira sorprendido.

Los dos se quedarían un rato mas afuera de su hogar, donnie condujo hacia otro lugar para que no vieran el sospechoso camión de basura solo en un callejón, lo lleva a bajo de un puente que daba a un rió, era tan oscuro que los dos podían estar afuera del camión para estirarse y caminar un poco.

De bajo de el puente tenia un pequeño muelle, no pierden tiempo y se dan un buen baño en el rió, se mantienen abajo del puente y lo mas cerca de la orilla, salen de allí y buscan hacer la temida prueba que el de morado sugirió antes de su cruzada, makey sigue todos los pasos al pie de la letra de donnie.

Michelangelo: Le da la prueba - Listo.. ¿Cuanto tardara? - pregunta al genio.

Donatello: Mira la prueba - Cuanto aya que tardarse.. - dijo.

Los dos se aburrieron, aunque makey encontró la forma de esperar mas eficiente posible, lavando sus ropas que sin querer se llenaron de amor y desenlace satisfactorio.. quitando todo lo que es tecnológico e frágil de la ropa de donnie. Este vio con atención la forma en que lo hacia makey, quien ya tenia lo que usaban los dos colgados secándose; makey seria un buen madre como sabia de leo.

Michelangelo: Mira lo que donnie tenia en las manos - ¿Ya esta listo? - pregunta al de morado, mientras se sienta.

Donatello: Le da la prueba - Mira tu primero.. - le mira esperando.

Michelangelo: Sorprendido - ¡No puedo creerlo donnie! - mira hacia el genio quien asustado miraba al de naranja - ¡¡No vamos a ser papas, pon esa cosa arriba vamos a hacer un bebe!! - se le tira jugando al su pareja.

Donatello: Recuperándose del susto - No hagas eso otra vez dame eso - busca la prueba a pesar del naranja tratando de excitarle - No me hagas usar mi mejor arma makey - le dijo serio, pero este no se queda quieto - Tu lo pediste.. - dijo.

Besa a makey en los labios y baja luego hacia el cuello de este, busca un lugar preciso y muerde, makey cae suavemente con ayuda de donnie al suelo, estaba consiente claro.. pero no podía moverse. El de morado ve la prueba con mucho cuidado, mientras regaña a makey quien solo le gruñía jugando, luego de unos 30 minutos estaba en las andanzas otra vez, pero este se adelanto y seco su ropa e se vistió.

La pareja se divierte hasta que llega la noche donde pueden salir un buen rato a solas corriendo por la ciudad teniendo cuidado, con todo lo que hacían no queriendo dar su ubicación.

Mientras que con el detective que fue llamado por la jefa del departamento de policías, vio a la reportera y al camarografo en la sala de espera de la jefa, la asistente les da la señal para que entren los tres, los que les acaban de dar permiso entran a la oficina.

Jefa vincent: Los estudia desde el asiento - Seré lo mas directa posible... - dijo mientras se levantaba - ¿Donde están leonardo y raphael? - se cruza de brazos.

Casey: La mira - Bueno es difícil de explicar, jefa... - dijo mirando a la reportera por algo de ayuda.

Jefa vincent: Aun esperando respuesta - Tengo toda la noche jones.. - dijo.

April: Asustada - Bueno, vera.. - mira a vernon - Sucedió algo - mira a la mujer mayor.

Jefa vincent: Toma el teléfono de la mesa - ¿Alo?.. si un grupo de búsqueda en todo el perímetro.. - ve a los otros haciendo señas - Un momento.. - dijo y tapa el teléfono con una mano - Tienen 10 minutos para explicarme.. - dijo seria.

Vernon: Da un paso - Leonardo esta embrazado... aunque suene loco... - dijo.

Jefa vincent: No pudiendo creer - ¿Embarazado leonardo? - los mira - El es el líder y es hombre.. teniendo consideración sobre la posibilidad... ¿quien es el padre de la criatura? - pregunta.

Casey: Suspira - Raphael... - dijo.

April: Da dos pasos - Déjeme explicarle.. fueron juzgados por su padre y los dos no querían que el bebe sufriera - pero la mujer alza una mano.

Jefa vincent: Suspira - ¿Donde están ahora?, solo vi a donatello y michelangelo, no dijeron nada - los mira con sincera preocupación - ¿El bebe esta bien? - pregunta.

April: Asiente - El bebe esta muy bien, leo también según donnie.. solo están los dos solos en ese lugar.. - dijo - Recibimos señales de vida de ambos en las noticias, hacen lo que ellos saben hacer.. - sonríe.

Vernon: Sonríe - Están en massachusetts.. - dijo.

Casey: Cruzado de brazos e apoyado en la pared - Tienen mucho lugares par esconderse como los bosques, y cada día recibimos noticias cuando encontramos que patearon algunos maleantes.. - dijo.

Jefa vincent: Se sientan - ¿Y donatello y michelangelo..? - vuelve su preocupación - ¿Como están los dos? - dijo mas en pregunta.

Vernon: La mira triste - Están resolviendo las cosas, puede que no los veamos pero no han dejado la ciudad.. - dijo.

La mujer les da permiso para retirarse, procesa eso muy rápido, cuando la dejan sola la mujer toma la foto de una de las carpetas con información de los cuatro hermanos.. era triste ver esto, reza por que los cuatro estén bien, y que el pequeño no le pase nada..

\- Mientras con leo, bosque massachusetts -

Regreso a la casa rápido de su salida, y se entretuvo mucho afuera pero conociendo al de rojo, regreso para disimular la salida, termina de arreglar la ¨cuna¨, un cesto de mimbre un poco grande para un bebe humano, siente una patada y pone su mano. Ya se levanto de su siesta y comenzó a jugar su juego favorito, patear a su mami antes de que llegue su padre, leo se ríe.

Leonardo: Cada vez que podía hablarle en japones lo hacia - 良い昼寝、小さなもの？(¿Una buena siesta, pequeño? ) - pregunta, una mano sobre su vientre - あなたのパパはしばらく来ません...もう少し寝ます...またはあまり動かずに遊びます.. ( Tu papa no llega hasta dentro de un rato.. duerme un rato mas.. o juega sin moverte mucho.. ) - le dijo.

Continua haciendo la cesta, con ayuda de umi y hayabusa para pasar le algunas ramitas que se caían, toma lo tejido de raph otra noche cuando estaba enojado por el salir todo el día, dos colores de mantas con un cojín suave. Mira orgulloso su trabajo, siente algo acercarse hacia el, siente unos fuertes brazos cuidadosamente posicionados a su alrededor.. un beso en su mejilla junto con un ronroneo fuerte.

Raphael: Ve lo que hizo leo - Esta lindo, レオナルド、それは赤ちゃんの監禁ですか？( Leonardo, eso es el encierro para el bebe? ) - riendo por la broma.

Leonardo: Muerde una de las cintas de la bandana de raph - ラファエル..、なぜそれが赤ちゃんの監禁だと彼に言うのですか？( Raphael.., ¿por que le dices que es el encierro para el bebe? ) - le pregunta aun mordiendo la cinta.

Raphael, se sienta y acaricia el vientre de leo jugando con el pequeño, le explica que podrían tener electricidad, mientras que las otras cosas son una historia diferente, una televisión grande, otro refrigerador e la calefacción, trajo materiales para la habitación, pero no respondió la pregunta de leo. Se sienta a su lado, sin su chaqueta y se acuesta con su caparazón contra el suelo, leo se recuesta a raph, y le hace la misma pregunta en japones.

Raphael: Pone su mano en el abultado abdomen - レオを見てください...それは少しおかしいです...それは彼または彼女が人格を持っていることがわかりました.. ( Mira a leo.. es un poco gracioso.. se ve que el o ella tendrá una personalidad.. muy jodedora que se ve que es.. ) - dijo mientras leo presionaba su mano en el vientre, para que el bebe o la bebe le patera duro - クロールやウォーキングを始めるときは、「あるべきではない場所」に行かないように何かを用意しておくとよいでしょう。( Cuando comience a gatear o caminar es bueno tenerle algo para que no valla a ¨lugares que no debería estar¨ ) - dijo y mira serio a leo - 彼に日本語を教えてほしくありません！だから、母が私に話しかけたり、私を弁解したりしたら、母から離れることはできません！( ¡No quiero que le enseñes japones!, ¡así cuando me hable o me saque la madre no le podre partir su madre! ) - se cruza de brazos.

Leonardo: Se ríe en silencio, pero la sonrisa que estaba dibujada en sus labios era lindo - Si es un ninja tiene que saber algo por lo menos, como tu.. aunque podría ayudarte - le mira - ¿Y como leerá el libro? - dijo sabiendo que el de rojo entendía.

Raphael: Piensa un momento - Mierda.. - dijo lo mas bajo que pudo pero leo le pega en el medio de sus plastron donde estaba su estomago - Un golpe muy bajo.. - dijo.

Los dos dan una ronda a su ¨pequeña granja / hogar¨, antes de que raph fuera al patrullaje, ya cuando comenzó a oscurecer leo dejo ir a raph sin mucho drama por eso, se quedo despierto hasta que llego la tortuga a las 1:45 de la noche con un bocadillo para los dos.

Se fueron a dormir las cuatro tortugas en donde se encontraban, sintiendo una presencia que no era muy común para ellos mientras dormían como lo hacen, leo y makey, se apegan mas a sus compañeros temblando de miedo; los compañeros, raph y donnie se medio despiertan e abrazan a los otros..

CONTINUARA....

\-------------------------------------


	32. Capitulo 32: Mas cosas por hacer, Jabalí perdido en el bosque.. ¿como llego?

\- 6 de Septiembre del 2017 -

Su lista de cosas por hacer se hizo mas larga, pero lo que nunca cambiarían el desayuno y el entrenamiento e incluido el pasar tiempo juntos, los dos se repartían las tareas e la intercambiaban entre ellos, pero la que necesitaba mas fuerza como la cosecha o limpiar las pesuñas de los caballos; leo en cambio, cosas como ordenar la casa o curar las heridas de raph, entrenar a umi e incluso enseñarle a planear a hayabusa.

Las dos tortugas mayores, se encontraban en una ¨misión de caza¨, antes de hacer las reparaciones para tener la electricidad, como le había pedido leo a raph para, aunque ellos fueran ninjas, el bebe tenia derecho de vivir con esta comodidad.. ademas que ellos podían entrenarlo sin ningún problema en esa situación, pero no recibió la recompensa de los pechos de leo.

Leonardo estaba montado en nozomi con su arco e flecha listos, esperando a la tortuga roja que estaba persiguiendo a los ciervos machos en daichi, escucha el típico sonido de un rechinar de cerdo... mira hacia abajo eran los pequeños puerquitos amigos suyos, mira hacia arriba toma las riendas de nozomi y la hace girar, ella evita pisar a los puerquitos, pero el objetivo se gira a diferencia de los otros; rápidamente leo usa su arco con la flecha y le atina al corazón.

Raphael se acerca con daichi resoplando, mira a leo y ve que estaba ocasionando la maniobra tan rápida de su compañero, suspira al ver a los puerquitos muy veloces, se baja de daichi y va por la presa. Leo se queda mirando a los bebes cuadrúpedos con manchas en su lomo, como si le advirtieran de peligro. Se escucha a lo lejos un grito, los dos miran hacia la dirección donde venia.

Leonardo: Mira a raph - ¿Que fue eso? - le mira al de rojo, mientras abaja se baja de nozomi - Hay que investigar - dijo era rodeado con los bebes puequillos.

Raphael: Niega mientras monta al ciervo en el lomo de dichi - Iré mas tarde, te llevare a casa.. - dijo serio, guarda la flecha de leo en su propia fundas para flechas.

Leonardo: Mira a los ojos ambar - No raph, solo cazamos de vez en cuando y no veo el por que no patear le el trasero a quien este haciendo cosas en nuestra tierra.. - dijo mientras lo señala - Si no me ayudas iré yo solo, no necesito que me protejas - dijo.

Raphael: Serio lo toma del hombro - No!, te iras a casa hasta que regrese.. - mira a los ojos azules brillantes y suspira - Solo una misión de reconocimiento para ti.. - dijo y lo ayuda a subir - Cuando la cosa se pongan feas te ocultaras en un lugar seguro y yo haré el resto leo.. - dijo.

Los dos se dirigen a donde los puerquitos le guiaban, cuando sintieron que se estaban acercando bajaron y los dos se suben a los arboles, saltando de uno en uno por las ramas ven a un hombre vestido de negro con mascara.. era el clan del pie, quienes parecían transportar algo en una especie de jaula de contención pero estaba abierta, trataban de hacer entrar.. ¡a bebop!.

/-/ Sonido de rebobinar, new york /-/

Las dos tortugas de morado e naranja, respectivamente, recibieron una señal de auxilio de casey, fueron lo mas rápido posible solo para enterarse que hubo una intervención del clan del pie a la cárcel donde se encontraban karai, bebop y rocksteady como objetivos de ellos; todo bajo un ejercicio de seguridad que fue intentado dos veces, la primera con el ¨misterioso escape¨ del rinoceronte y jabalí.

A quienes se llevaron fueron a karai e bebop, no solo lograron hacer daño a los policías e rocksteady, sino que también activaron a un verdadero animal que era sedado cada vez que mostraba señales de agresividad para buscar a su compañero jabalí; la jefa se encargo personalmente de los dos enamorados, siendo que ellos ahora estaban mas inteligentes e cooperativos que antes.

Casey: Le muestra al rinoceronte - No sabemos que mas sabe, ¿pueden ayudarnos? - ve acercase a la jefa - ¿Nada todavía? - dijo.

Jefa vincent: Mira a las dos tortugas - Lamento que nuestros encuentros no sean en las mejores circunstancias.. - dijo - Tienen mi apoyo en lo que necesiten.., pero, les pido que nos ayuden - dijo con una pequeña sonrisa triste.

Donatello: Escanea todo el lugar - Debieron ser la élite... pero se olvidaron de borrar sus huellas - dijo - Makey razona con rocksteady... - dijo mientras el de naranja entraba a la celda del mutante.

Adentro la tortuga de naranja fue a hacer lo que sabia mejor.. sacarle conversación a cualquiera, el rinoceronte resoplo pero dejo que se acercara la adorable tortuga de ojos azules, quien era cuidadoso donde se quedo parado, el rinoceronte no lo ataco.

Rocksteady: Le cuenta todo lo que paso - Bebs y yo tratamos que los sujetos del pie se alejaran de karai, pero ella se logro escapar de su celda e inmovilizar a bebop, usaron una bomba de humo para escapar con los dos... - dijo.

Michelangelo: Mira al rinoceronte - Lo encontraremos, donde sea que este, no te preocupes.. - dijo con una sonrisa para animar al rinoceronte - Pero queremos que te quedes a recuperarte.. - le señala las heridas.

Rocksteady: Niega - No primero bebps y después que los policías me curen, les ayudare a los dos, están solos.. - dijo y le hace señas para que suba a su espalda - Te llevare a ti y a tu hermano.. - dijo mientras lleva a la tortuga en su espalda.

Las dos tortugas se toman un momento para hablar a solas con el rinoceronte, quien estaba mas nervioso en toda su vida.. excepto cuando le pregunto cuando aun eran humanos a su pareja, la mujer lo planeo bien desde que llego a la cárcel.

Los dos le explicaron para que pudo haber sido que les necesitaban a los dos y que el era o podría ser el próximo objetivo del clan del pie, y que requerían su ayuda para traerlos hacia ellos y atraparles. El rinoceronte acepto ayudarles con lo que le fuera posible, pero en su mente se preguntaba: ¿donde estaba bebop?.

\- Sonido de adelantarse al presente -

La tortuga de azul reconoce a la mujer con armadura quien le dabas ordenes a los soldados de élite, quienes tenían un serio problema en hacer entrar a bebop en la jaula, quien se resistía a entrar, raph ve también todo lo que pasa.. tienen que actuar rápido o los descubrirían también a ellos.

Raphael: Mira a leo - Vete a casa leo, yo me encargo de ellos y del jabalí.. - dijo preocupado por el, hablando en voz baja.

Leonardo: Le mira - Necesitas mi ayuda raph.. - dijo en voz baja - Estaré bien, usare esto - le muestra el arco y flechas.

Raphael: Le besa - Que no te atrapen - dijo antes de saltar al próxima rama del árbol mas cercano - Te amo.. cuídate.. - dijo y le hizo señas.

Leonardo: Imita las señas del otro - También te amo y también cuídate.. - dijo voz baja.

Raph trata de escuchar todo lo que pueda ser útil, el jabalí mutante les pedía que lo dejaran en paz, saldría ahora se pone la capucha e cierra la parte donde se muestra parte de su plastron, cuando una de las flechas de leo atravesó el ante brazo de uno de los soldados, ellos se comienzan a dispersar como hormigas y el suave crujir de las ramas e hojas dando a el la señal que leo ha cambiado de posición.

Karai: Ve hacia a los arboles - ¡Muéstrate ahora! - saca su tanto.

Los ruidos de las hojas llaman la atención de todos los soldados e de bebop, shurikens y kunais salen rápidamente van directo a los soldados, sale una figura encapuchada de entre los arboles, los sais le dijeron a la mujer quien era, pero antes de que diera una orden dos soldados cayeron al suelo con flechas directamente en sus estómagos. Cuando mira al frente ya quien ella pensaba termino con 5 soldados, llama a la élite que vayan a buscar por quien le ayuda; leo al escuchar esto comienza a saltar lo mas rápido por las ramas mas cercanas, escucha con atención cada vez que se detenía.

Karai: Señala a la tortuga - ¡Atrapen a la tortuga y a su compañero! - grita a los demás - señala a diez - ¡Vuélvalo a meter en la jaula rápido! - grita.

Raphael: Esquiva el ataque de la espada de uno de los soldados con su sais, sus ojos ya protegidos con sus membranas -( Leo, cuídate.. )- se dijo en la mente - ¡¡Eso es todo lo que tienes!! - grita.

Bebop: Rompe una de las cadenas - Me las van a pagar.. - truena sus dedos y se lanza hacia los 9 humanos restantes quienes le hostigaron durante todo el viaje.

Mientras la tortuga acaba con los soldados, claro dejando la mayoría vivos solo inconscientes o heridos, quienes se lanzaban hacia a el como una oferta de todo lo que puedas llevar, la tortuga no ha sentido este tipo de diversión en mucho tiempo.

Dos élites le daban con sus palabras el ¨no es gran cosa¨, pero se estaba volviendo su peor pesadilla al dejar salir una sonrisa que les helaba la sangre, rapha tiro a tres soldados quienes estaban encima suyo a diferentes lugares, cuidando que su espalda-caparazón no fuera el punto para los ataques de estos.

Leo salto y se detuvo para descansar un momento trato de respirar, sus fosas nasales se abrían e cerraban para controlar su respiración, mira hacia su vientre, que seguía los mismos movimientos que su pecho, coloca una mano sobre este.

Leonardo: Mirando a los lados, abajo y al frente - Escóndete.. no quiero que te lastimes.. hazlo por mama.. - le pidió, siente una patada.

Su abdomen se oculta, aprieta mas la cinta que estaba antes de la correa de su falda y se pone su capucha e se cierra la zona del pecho, se cubre la nariz y boca con la bufanda, sus ojos ya con la membrana protectora, siente el moverse de las hojas salta rápido hacia el frente, no había mas arboles a partir de allí, se voltea rápido y lanza cinco flechas a la dirección donde salto, estaba calmado cuando ve salir a 4 hombres.

Soldado élite 1: Mira al encapuchado - ¿Hey, tu que haces aquí, eres acaso una tortuga? - pregunta.

Leonardo: Se mantuvo firme con una flecha y el arco - Ayudo a mi compañero.. - dijo - Y les advierto que si me ponen tan solo un dedo encima el les matara con mucho gusto.. - dijo advirtiendo de la realidad.

Los soldados se lanzan a por la tortuga de azul, este activa el sistema de cuchillas del arco para estas ocasiones, tiene cuidado cuando las espadas de los 4 están cerca, cambia rápido a sus dos katanas comienza a luchar con estos. Manteniendo a estos lo mas alejados para lanzar sus kunais e shurikens, calculando con cuidado de no usarlos todos, uno de los soldado élites le logra quitar la capucha, bloquea rápido la katana de uno.

Ve por el rabillo de su ojos que uno saca un aparato y lo lanza en medio de donde se encontraba, dejando salir una espesa nube de humo, se gira cuando uno de ellos le golpea en su caparazón, responde dando una potente patada enviando lo a volar y golpearse con un tronco de árbol dejando lo inconsciente por el golpe, se mantiene en defensa esperando el siguiente que quiera, los golpea a uno por uno que quedaron los deja semi-consientes; ve la silueta de un árbol y lentamente se dirige hacia allí, escapando al estar tan confundidos con su propia artimaña.

Leonardo: Saltando con cuidado por las ramas - Con razón el destructor nunca nos pudo ganar.. - se ríe un poco al haber susurrado eso.

Se dirige a la zona donde estaba raph, quien estaba ya acabando con todos al igual que el jabalí, solo quedaba la mujer pero esta se tira arriba de la espalda del jabalí quien no alcanzaba para quitársela de encima, la mujer saca algo como un palo de electrónico y lo usa contra el mutante, raph golpea en la cara al ultimo soldado.

Raphael: Mira - ¡Déjalo! - grita a la mujer.

Karai: Hace que bebop avance hacia raph - ¡Le has causado muchos problemas al sensei destructor tortuga! - hace que bebop fuera a golpear a raph.

El sonido de corte de viento y una flecha en su costado de su pierna, el jabalí toma a la mujer ahora con cuidado y voltea a ver quien fue, era la tortuga de azul quien se acerco con el arco e flecha, la mujer se trago su grito pero las muecas de dolor estaban presentes, raph se acerca a ver a leo, une sus frentes.

Bebop: Ve la escena - ¡Aww!, que linda pareja, como la de sus hermanos.. - dijo mientras dejaba a la mujer asiática en el suelo.

Raphael y Leonardo: Miran al jabalí - ¡¿Que?! - dijeron juntos los dos.

Karai: Quien trata de escapar y de quitarse la flecha - ¡Que sus hermanos saben donde sacaron lo yaoi! - pero el jabalí la vuelve a sentar - Aunque desde mi punto de vista ustedes hacen una linda pareja, jaja - se ríe.

Leonardo: Se acerca - Tengo que sacarte la flecha dolerá.. - se la saca de una y la venda - Te llevaremos para que te tramiten a new york.. - mira el desastre que hizo raph - Y los que esten heridos o inconscientes.. - dijo.

Bebop: Se queda esperando mientras raph le venda su brazo - ¿Por que se fueron? - pregunta a los dos.

Raph le hace una seña que en otro lugar, cura leo a los heridos, mientras raph carga a 6 tipos a la vez para hacer un montón e amarrarles, el mutante espera a las dos tortugas, leo lama luego por teléfono y le da la señal a raph para irse los tres. Corrieron hasta llegar a los caballos y los puerquitos bebes, leo y raph suben mientra bebop mira con atención a los cerditos e sigue a la pareja de tortugas.

Bebop: Mira con atención a los dos - ¿Desde cuando son pareja ustedes? - pregunta a los dos.

Raphael: Mira al jabalí - Desde el año pasado.. - mira a leo - ¿Deberíamos llevarte a new york? - pregunta al jabalí.

Bebop: Mira hacia abajo - Si hubiera una forma de quedarme aquí, pero en la ciudad esta rocksteady... - dijo sonrojado a pesar que su pelaje lo cubría le daba vergüenza.

Leonardo: Sonríe - Te buscaremos un lugar, después de todo son tierras nuestras.. - dijo mientras aun montado en nozomi los puerquillos le seguían.

Bebop: Haciendo sonidos de jabalí sin pensar - Gracias y disculpen lo de la otra vez, ese hombre daba miedo.. - dijo disculpándose con los dos y en referencia a destructor - ¿De donde salieron estos amiguitos? - pregunta.

Raphael: Señala a leo - Son amigos de leo, el los alimenta cuando cree que yo no me doy cuenta.. - leo se sonroja a la verdad y un pájaro sale de uno de los compartimientos de la silla de leo - Con que estabas allí, hayabusa.. - dijo tomando al ave con el.

Los puerquillos comenzaron a seguir a bebop, leo sonríe por eso, al fin consiguieron a un ¨mama o papa¨ para que los cuide, leo se desabrocha la cinta para dejar salir con mas comodidad su vientre. Las hojas comienzan a caer de los arboles, donde las mayoría eran verdes y los pinos mas frondosos, pronto se acercaba el otoño, llevaron al jabali antes de ir a su casa a una especie de carpintería abandonada.

Los puerquillos amigos de leo se quedan con el otro cerdo mutante, las dos tortugas regresan a casa..

\- Mientras en new york -

Las dos tortugas se encuentran con el rinoceronte quienes encontraron a una sede clandestina del pie, casi todos los miembros capturados pero nada de pistas o rastros bebop, fueron entonces a llevar al rinoceronte, cuando llegaron recibieron la noticias de que atraparon soldados e a karai en un bosque de el estado de massachusetts.

Le pasaron un foto de quienes pudieron haber sido pero para comprobar las mostro a los dos hermanos menores, sorprendidos asintieron.. eran leonardo y raph, quienes dibujaron en un lado un jabalí con el visto bueno, la jefa fue la encargada de decir la noticia al hombre rinoceronte mutante; quien suspiro de alivio, por mas que quería que su compañero estuviera con el.

Las dos tortugas fueron a su escondite de turno a descasar de este día, bueno el de naranja aburrido mientras el de morado investigaba todo lo posible de lo ocurrido con sus hermanos y tratar de comunicarse con ellos..

CONTINUARA....

\------------------------------------------------------


	33. Capitulo 33: Día flojo, cariños y besos.. entrenamiento de muñeco

\- 19 de Octubre del 2017 -

El otoño llego muy rápido y por suerte durante todo este tiempo, alessander e raphael se las ingeniaron para aportar a la casa de las tortugas un lugar seguro y caliente para el invierno, en especial para leo que las noches eran demasiados frías para el o salir en las mañanas para darle de comer a las gallinas, reforzó las habitaciones con los materiales, ayudaron al nuevo residente de las tierras del rojo e azul, quien trato a los perquillos amigos de leo como sus bebes.

Raph logro satisfacer los caprichos de leo a los días, solo para encontrarse después del patrullaje a leonardo haciendo fiesta con el televisor pantalla plana, bocadillos e bebidas y el kotatsu, quien a ver al de rojo o al darse cuenta de este, se acuesta en su caparazón mostrando su cuerpo desnudo.. recibió su esperada recompensa; la casa estaba bien equipada ahora.

Luego de ese día, los dos estaban mas cariñosos, en especial cuando leo quería que raph le ayudara con la leche, acostumbrándose un poco a amamantar, y darle a su compañero el ¨afecto materno¨ que no tuvieron, y raph le hizo un vaso lleno de leche del azul mismo; cuando tomo un sorbo pensó que seria como la leche normal, pero era mas dulce e espesa, algo sabroso para un bebe piensa el.

Estaban en la sala que estaba en frente del jardín que arreglo leo, tomando algo de ¨sol¨ con las lamparas solares que tachyon les consiguió, habían terminado su entrenamiento, leo estaba dormido mientras raph lo observaba. Le llego una idea a la mente por este clima, busca unas telas nuevas que consiguió por si acaso, le tomas medidas al de azul.

Unas 2 y 30 minutos después, ya tenia un traje para el azul, el invierno estaba pronto llegando, conociendo bien a leo no se quedara aun así mucho tiempo sin salir, un abrigo largo hasta los pies de color blanco, unos nuevos pantalones e falda, con otro abrigo mas pequeño de color blanco. Ademas de un conjunto para cuando leo quisiera dormir mas cómodo, el estilo japones para leo algo parecido a la ropa que el de azul hizo, aunque para el era solo el traje para invierno.

Raphael: Ve a leo moverse - Buenos días, ¿como durmieron los dos? - leo se sienta y el le besa la frente.

Leonardo: Ronronea desde su pecho - Bien, gracias, ¿y tu que haces? - le pregunta al de rojo.

Raphael: Esconde la ropa de leo detrás de el - Nada - dijo - Solo verte dormir - dijo mientras le daba un beso en la boca - Y que los dos tenemos un poco de pereza... - dijo mientras le subía la camisa después de acostar al azul en el suelo, se posiciona encima de no aplastarlo.

Leonardo: Ve lo que hace - ¿Tienes hambre? - le pregunta, recibe el ¨mm¨ en afirmación - Te doy si me muestras lo que haces, ¿trato? - se lo intenta de sacar de encima, pero el de rojo ya estaba concentrado en los pechos.

Pero un llanto viene a sus oídos, recordando les a ambos su pequeña ¨misión¨, un muñeco bebe, que se usan según aylen para entrenar a los padres primerizos, por lo que estaban atendiendo al pequeño juguete que estaba programado para actuar como un verdadero bebe humano. Suerte que leo estaba para callar a la maldita cosa que le hacia querer atravesar le un sai, aunque leo le recordaba que a su bebe no podía hacerle eso y que ese era el propósito del muñeco.. ayudarle a tolerar todo lo que pidiera el bebe.

Leonardo: Toma con una mano un biberón y un pañal - No debes ayudarme si no quieres raph, lo tengo todo bajo control - dijo mientras le cambiaba el pañal primero - Es muy fácil - cuando le pone el pañal lo carga para darle su biberón - Y solo serán unos días.. - dijo.

Raphael: Espera a que leo termine - Tu lo dices así pero el día que ayudamos a april con el bebe..

\- Flasback, día de niñeros -

Estaba asustado por cuidar al pequeño, mientras mira a leo que parecía disfrutarlo, hablar con el pequeño e incluso mientras le cambiaba, una sonrisa en su rostro y el trato de como si fuera el mas grande tesoro, pero una extraña mezcla de felicidad e tristeza en su rostro.

Al ser su turno para atenderle, estaba asustado por hacerle llorar o lastimar le, pero leo le explica como lo hace, y que no tuviera miedo o el bebe lo olería, comenzó a ser un poco mas ¨amigable¨ cuando el pequeño y ellos estaban en la habitación de leo, se divirtió igual que leo, hasta que el pequeño se quedo dormido.

Los dos estaban tristes cuando el bebe se tuvo que ir...

\- Fin del Flashback de raph -

Raphael: sonrió a leo, le quita el muñeco y le hace eructar - Los dos nos pusimos algo tristes.. - dijo.

Leonardo: Ve eso - Si, recuerdo que para animarme tu me hiciste una cena... 

\- Flashback, cena -

Estaba en su habitación, leyendo para distraer de los recuerdos sobre el bebe que cuidaron en la noche anterior y los pensamientos que surgían a cerca de.. ¿bebes?, esto era mucho para el mientras sacude lentamente la cabeza, mira hacia la pared rápido al escuchar que algo se clava. Toma el kunai era una carta de raph, la leyó con cuidado, una sorpresa en esta noche; se pregunta que puede ser lo que tenga planeado el de rojo.

Piensa un poco, por eso era que este no fue al entrenamiento, finge que no se dio cuenta de la carta del otro, al caer la noche los dos se escaparon cuando sus hermanos e sensei se durmieron, el de rojo estaba nervioso algo que al de azul le parecía tierno..

El de rojo lo lleva hasta una construcción, donde un intento de cena por quien esperaba mas cosas perfectas o caras, como le dijo el de rojo, pero que para el era lo mas romántico e hermosos que vio. Mencionar la comida hecha con el presupuesto de raph, pizza, sushi, comida china, hot dogs e hamburguesas, todo lo que el quería comer y el sensei no le dejaba.

Aunque los pensamientos sobre un bebe estuvieran en su mente, la gran probabilidad de que en algún día tener uno con el rudo y rebelde del grupo... seria lo mejor que pudiera pasar para el, le preguntaría sobre eso...

\- Fin del Flashback -

Mientras leo se sonroja al recordar ese vez e contarle a raph, cerro sus ojos, este se sorprendió mucho que hasta casi dejo caer al muñeco pero lo logro salvar, al recordar que luego en esos días el de azul habla con el para saber si estaba pensando en tener bebes. Leo abre los ojos y se acerca a gateando hasta el de rojo, quien se quedo hipnotizado por los ojos azules, solo para que el de azul se acerque mas.

Leonardo: Sonrió al otro - Era lindo que de vez en cuando me abrazaras e me besaras tan tierno.. - dijo.

Raphael: Sonríe de igual forma - El que me sorprende eres tu..

\- Flashback, siendo cariñoso.. - 

Comenzó siguiendo a raph por todos lados, pero dándole igual muestra de su ¨amor fraternal¨ a sus hermanos, sin mencionar el jugar con ellos como cuando eran pequeños, morder inofensivo e ronronear, hasta que los cuatro estaban cargados del amor, cuando llego las hora de dormir, raph se acerco al de azul, quien a verlo le dio espacio para que durmiera con el o le diera cariños como quería.

Salieron un momento a la superficie, siendo turno del de rojo en mostrarle al azul su amor, siendo suave con el otro e tratarle como un rey..

\- Fin del Flashback -

Se sienta en las piernas de raph sus brazos abrazando el fuerte cuello del de este, y lo besa suavemente, este le corresponde con animo, las manos de leo bajan pasando por toda la piel escamosa que estuviera a su alcance, este le sube la camisa para dejar abierto y acariciar los costados, el plastron e pecho de leo.

Las manos de leo acarician la parte de abajo del caparazón de raph, quien ronronea al toque de este, pero todo se detiene al ver que el azul estaba a un metro de el viendo lo que le hizo, quien se quita la ropa puesta, para el deleite de la tortuga con los sais y se la prueba, primero al ade invierno.

Leonardo: Con el abrigo blanco grande y posando a donde habían dejado un espejo de cuerpo completo - ¿Raph, me veo gordo? - pregunta.

Raphael: Niega tan rápido como si quisiera matarse - No no no, no lo estas eres lindo con todo.. - dijo con una sonrisa.

Leonardo: Se cruza de brazos - La verdad raph, prometo no ponerme ¨molesto¨.. - dijo gruñendo.

Raphael: Sin parpadear - Si, un poquito.. - dijo.

Leonardo: Llorando - ¡Eres malo y cruel conmigo!, ¡te debí rebanar la verga cuando pude! - le grita - Suéltame.. - le dijo cuando se sentó en el suelo de madera y el otro lo abraza.

Raphael: Le acaricia y le da besos - Yo te dije que no, pero tu eres insistente y te dije lo que tu querías escuchar - dijo, calmando al otro mientras se pone un palillo en su boca.

Leonardo: Se acurruca mas al de rojo - Raph... - le mira quitándose las lagrimas - ¡Quítate eso antes de que te atragantes! - le regaña - ¡Que lindo quedo este!, ¿es el tuyo? - pregunta.

Raphael: Mira los ojos azules de leo - Mmm.. si ese es el mio y con respecto a tu otra pregunta, no - dijo con una sonrisa juguetona - Y por mas que trates de que no lo use, no me importa - le mira aun pero esta vez con curiosidad - ¿De verdad pensaste en cortarme la verga? - pregunta.

Leonardo: Asiente - Cuando me hiciste esa vez...

\- Flashback, de esa vez... -

Los dos estaban en lo suyo, dándose amor como ellos le llaman, en el lugar menos pensado de la red de alcantarillas, leo con su caparazón contra la pared y raph entre sus piernas siendo lo mas sabroso y duro posible.. hasta que leo dejo de gemir por placer cuando raph se detiene, raph al ver hacia abajo se detiene y sale con cuidado del otro, ve que su pene tiene sangre e el ano de leo sale un pequeño hilo... de sangre.

Le toco al azul pasar por el remedio mas raro de la historia, hielo en el ano según raph que le había hecho daño, que raph en su favor dice que le toco ¨la peor parte¨, era meter el hielo sin remordimientos... de no ser su pene. Leo se amarro una de sus viejas bandana a la boca para no gritar e despertar a los demás en esta penosa situación, no toleraría a makey con sus chistes.

Siente que raph mete otra cosa que no es hielo... como odia hasta sus propias ganas de continuar, no trato de luchar con el otro y le deja mientras el mismo se toca para terminar, ahora que el lo recuerda.. con cierto presentimiento, mmm...... , se tomo mas te de limón cuando raph y el se fueron a la cocina después de bañarse..

\- Fin del flashback -

Los dos se la pasan riendo, y cuidando al muñeco, para terminar el ultimo día con el pequeño bebe muñeco, se hizo una cena en honor a este juguete e leo, quienes evitaran que el terminara haciendo homicidio de juguete. Fueron a llevar al muñeco a la familia de humanos, esperaron los resultados, y bueno son buenos padres, solo que la cámara mostró el momento de hace un día de raph dándole biberón mientras toma una cerveza.

Leo hablaría con raph apenas llegaran a casa, pero este le recuerda que estaba ocupado, por lo que era valido que el aprendiera hacer dos cosas a la vez.. no hubo nada que decir, después de un soborno de chocolate y mas chocolate, fue delicioso tragarse ese discurso..

CONTINUARA...

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A veces uno por pendejo muere :v  
>  Raph: fue un accidente ;v;  
>  Leo: cortártelo sera también un accidente.. >:v


	34. Capitulo 34: Confesados.. Extraño presentimiento, dos meses muy rápidos 7 y 8..

Esto era todo no dejarían sus sentimientos por esto, si tenían que hacer como sus hermanos mayores le harían así, si llegan a morir por su amor.. lo harían porque se amaron siempre, donatello arrepentido por juzgar a sus hermanos, makey en no poder haberlos ayudado como debía, pero los dos ahora se dirigían a la guarida, no dijeron nada a april, casey o incluso a vernon sobre se posible ¨declaración suicida¨.

En el camión tortuga solo los dos en silencio, donatello conducía ve a makey, quien estaba callado pero nervioso, toma su mano con la de el, y la besa, el otro le mira un poco indeciso por mostrar lo que le aquejaba.

Donatello: Entrelaza sus dedos - Estaremos bien, hice toda la guarida con salidas a diferentes puntos de new york.. - le mira.

Michelangelo: Asiente - ¿Sabes que te amo?, ¿verdad, donnie? - le dice en pregunta.

Donatello: Detiene el camión en una intersección al ver que la luz verde paso a ser roja - Si, makey.. y no darás tu vida por mi.. - dijo - Yo me echare la culpa, te obligue a amarme.. - dijo.

Michelangelo: Niega e mira a los ojos de donatello - Los dos lo hacemos, prefiero sufrir, donnie, no es tu culpa.. - dijo serio - Yo comencé este ¨problema¨, yo lo terminare sino me crees.. - dijo aun mirando a los ojos del morado.

Donatello: Se acomoda los lentes - Bien, nos dirigimos entonces a las alcantarillas, al sensei.. - dijo - Prepárate makey - dijo - Y no hablo de para hacer ya sabes.. - dijo en broma, haciendo sonreír al de naranja.

Verlo reír le hacia sentir menos preocupaciones, siendo que se acercaban a un lugar peligroso, que antes llamaban hogar cuando estaban sus hermanos mayores, aunque no fuera el verdadero lugar donde crecieron desde que fueron tortuguitas bebes.

Llegan a la entrada del camión, donnie activa la puerta secreta y conduce el camión, lo detiene a unos 6 metros de la entrada a la guarida, le voltea la cara con una mano, acaricia sus labios con su pulgar y se acerca le deja el mismo beso que se dieron la primera vez.

Llegan a la guarida, bajan del camión para buscar al sensei splinter, quien les esperaba en el dojo meditando, abre los ojos al sentir a los dos en el umbral e la entrada al dojo. Se sienta en el suelo de rodillas, trata de ocultar ira e enojo, debía escuchar las razones por la cuales ellos no llegaron como acordaron, les hace una seña para que se siente de frente a el; los dos hacen lo pedido no en sumisión sino de dialogo con su viejo padre e sensei.

Sensei splinter: Cierra los ojos - Díganme, ¿donde estaban? - pregunta.

Michelangelo: Respira para calmarse e mira a donnie rápido - Sensei.. tenemos que confesarte algo.. - dijo un poco nervioso.

Sensei splinter: Asiente - ¿Que es lo que quieren decirme? - dijo su tono molesto sale.

Donatello: Serio - Sensei splinter, makey y yo somos pareja.. - dijo sonando con cada palabra mas serio.

Makey lo mira asustado, mira al sensei splinter quien tenia los ojos bien abiertos, en la mente del naranja se repite lo que el sensei puede estar pensando: ¨otros dos que me salen maricos incestuosos, me hubiera quedado con los dos primeros desde el inicio¨, mientras que el de morado contaba todas las probabilidades posibles, estaba mas asustado que el de naranja cuando el sensei se enterara de que este ya no era tan puro.

Sensei splinter: Se acaricia la barba - ¿Por que no me lo han dicho antes e hacerlo ahora? - dijo serio, volviendo a cerrar los ojos.

Michelangelo: Juega con sus manos - Por que... no quisimos que nos pase como leo y raph.. - dijo - Queremos evitar que nos dividamos.. nos preocupa sensei.. - dijo mirando hacia abajo.

Sensei splinter: Asiente al escuchar eso - ¿Saben que lo de sus hermanos es muy diferente? - es interrumpido por donnie.

Donatello: Hace en puños sus manos, agarrando sus pantalones para no ir por el sensei - ¡¡Cual es la diferencia ellos se amaban, iban a tener un hijo!! - grito, sus ojos brillan en advertencia a la rata.

Sensei splinter: Asiente abre sus ojos negros pero que transmiten tristeza - Lose donatello, me arrepiento por eso.. - dijo su vieja voz no sonaba mas que una emoción de tristeza.

Los dos adolescentes se quedan callados, sorprendidos por eso que dijo su sensei, ¿estaba arrepentido por lo que paso con leo y raph?, no podían creerle así de fácil, pero sus rasgos faciales les indicaban a los dos que este no ha dormido nada en todo estos días.

Sensei splinter: Suspira - ¿Puedo decirles algo? - les pregunta.

Michelangelo: Asiente.

Donatello: Asiente.

Sensei splinter: Se levanta con cuidado, bajo la mirada atenta de los dos - Les doy mi bendición para estar juntos, algo que debí hacer desde el principio con sus hermanos.. - dijo.

Michelangelo y Donatello: Sin poder creer lo que escuchaban - ¿Enserio, sensei? - le preguntan los dos juntos - ¿Nos acepta sensei? - preguntan.

Sensei splinter: Asiente - No puedo obligarlos.. nunca debí obligar a sus hermanos, o hacer que eligieran sobre la vida del bebe, solo lo podía hacer leo, siendo su correspondiente madre.. - dijo - No puedo hacer que el tiempo se revierta o que no pasen las cosas pasadas, como les dije.. - dijo - Pero quiero evitar mas cosas, y con eso a que ustedes se lastimen por lo que diga.. - dijo sabiamente, hace una reverencia a los dos.

Los dos se miran el uno al otro, se levantan y el sensei acerca a los dos, y les mira hace un asentimiento, sale del dojo a su habitación, se acuesta y al fin puede dormir en paz. Escucha la puerta de papel de arroz abrirse de repente y sus dos hijos preocupados le comienzan a revisar e preguntar cosas muy rápidos.

Los dos se calman cuando su sensei les afirma que solo descansaba de todos estos días que paso meditando mientras les esperaba, los dos niños se acuestan con el sensei como lo hacían de pequeños; el sensei se preocupa por ellos siendo aun unos niños, suspira de felicidad.

\- En la prisión donde se encuentra rocksteady.. -

El rinoceronte recibió unas cartas, algo raro para que a el le envíen cartas, pero eran cuando las leyó de su pareja, quien le esperaba en un bosque, y que le extraña mucho, eso le hizo sentir muy feliz. Las cartas llegaban todos los días con noticias, y sobre respecto de sus ¨hijos adoptivos¨.

Mientras con el jabalí y lechoncitos..

Los pequeños cerditos eran la luz del día para el jabalí quien estaba alejado de su amor, quien les enseñaba a ser sobrevivientes expertos, su escondite de los humanos era mas ordenado, ha causado terror a los cazadores de cerdos de bosque, con un poco de ayuda de las dos tortugas.

\- Mientras que en el bosque -

La pareja se toma un paseo por el bosque viendo y anotando, bueno leo quien dibuja lo que encuentra, como un pequeño campamento cerca de casa, el vientre del azul estaba mas grande que antes, según la enfermera sera grande, y leo ya no era tan rápido como antes de solo 5 o 6 meses, el lo admitía, su sobre-protección creció mas; pronto como se hizo de tarde regresaron a la casa para el patrullaje.

Raphael: Mira al cielo e luego a leo - ¿Vamos a casa? - le pregunta a quien dibuja, estaba enseñando al halcón a buscar un objetivo - Bien hecho hayabusa.. - le felicito.

Leonardo: Sigue - Un momento.. listo, estos tres días de explorar ha dado sus frutos - le muestra un mapa del bosque echo completamente a mano - ¿Que tal raph? - pregunta al otro.

Raphael: Toma la gran hoja - Wow, si te tomaste todo el tiempo para hacerlo.. esta perfecto - usando la palabra que a su hermano no le gustaba.

Leonardo: Busca con la mirada a la cachorra - Gracias, ¡umi! - la perrita ladra al llegar - ¿Donde estabas el bosque es un lugar peligroso si vas tu sola? - usando las palabras del de rojo.

Raphael: Murmurado a las espaldas del azul en broma - Daichi y nozomi - toma a los dos caballos por las riendas - Sera mas frió pronto.. - dijo.

La tortuga de bandana roja ayuda al de azul a subir al caballo de negro, tomaron un atajo, al llegar a casa la tortuga de rojo se despide de leo, iría a patrullar la ciudad rápido para pasar la noche con el de azul mas tiempo, el de ojos azules le jala de las cintas de la bandana y le da en sus manos unos audífonos.

Pero aun así no descuido su casa e ayudo lo mas posible a raph con lo que pudiera, cocino, lavo e arreglo el desorden que dejaron en la mañana al ir a acampar, todo para ayudar a hacer la carga de responsabilidades del rojo menos pesada cuando llegara, ya hayabusa aprendió a volar cuando mudo su plumon e leo le comenzó a enseñar a penas aparecieron las plumas.

Con una cámara en las patas, los dos podían ver todo el lugar con la noble ave volando por el bosque, que irónicamente tenia el nombre de su especie en japones, traer una pequeña muestra del lugar e ir mientras ella les guía.

Leo le informa todo lo que esta en el camino por el gran mapa que hicieron, usan un sistema de radio algo viejo pero eficaz con alguno que otro arreglo, quien dijo que los dos no prestaban atención; comenzó a crear uno mas por-table para hacer las cosas mas fáciles en el futuro; vestía el conjunto que raph le hizo hace días, era realmente cómodo.

Leonardo: Sentado moviendo un rey de color rojo - Debes de estar viendo las luces de la ciudad ahora raph.. - dijo.

/ Raphael: Desde el otro lado - Si las veo, ya entre al conjunto antes de la ciudad, ¿como estas? - pregunta al azul /

Leonardo: Se acaricia el vientre - Bien, raph, hice esto para misiones importantes, para ayudarte.. - le recuerda pero no pudo evitar reírse.

/ Raphael: Sonrió - Lose, tu eres mi misión super importante y me ayudas - dijo. /

Leonardo: Ve la pantalla donde hayabusa lleva la cámara pero este se alejo de raph - Hayabusa, busca a raph, busca a aka-sama - dijo, el ave busca al mencionado, la pantalla muestra a la otra tortuga en daichi - Bien, pronto llegaremos a la ciudad.. - dijo a los dos en la linea de los dos.

Ya tenían sus propio toque o fama mejor dicho en la ciudad, detenidos muchos criminales, mas buscados e pandillas, su símbolo era conocido en la ciudad, los curiosos queriendo obtener una foto de los vigilantes para venderla a los reporteros, en la mente de ambos una april oneil se ríe histérica al enterarse de las ¨imágenes de los vigilantes¨.

La noche paso divertida, raph les informa a los dos que era hora de regresar al no ver ninguna amenaza, el regreso fue fácil siendo que hayabusa mostró el posible peligro por la ruta donde ellos normalmente utilizaban para ir a la ciudad. Se elije otro mas seguro, en menos de 20 minutos raph estaba en casa esta noche.

El de azul lo esperaba afuera, con el halcón en su hombro, este lleva al caballo a su establo e le quita la silla para que descansara. Se acerca al de azul y le da un beso en sus labios, este responde abrazando le por el cuello, el halcón se va volando a dentro de la casa a su percha.

Leonardo: Une sus frentes - ¿Se te olvida algo? - le pregunta, el otro no entiende - Sabes a quien me refiero - dijo.

Raphael: Le besa la frente - Lose, leo, solo juego contigo, jeje - soltó una pequeña risa, se arrodilla para quedar al nivel del vientre - Hola, papi ya llego.. - le da un beso, recibe una patada en la boca - ¡¿Que te he dicho de patear me?! - pregunta con tono falso de enojo.

Leonardo: Siente un escalofrió, era el viento que comenzaba a ser cada vez mas frió - Vayamos a entrar, hace frió.. - dijo se aleja de raph e le da el caparazón, siente que algo esta en sus hombros - Umm.. - dice.

Raphael: Quien dejo su chaqueta en los hombros de leo - Solo me lo tenias que pedir, vamos a pasar un rato mas - dijo.

Miran las estrellas que estaban junto la hermosa luna, se sientan en el césped, y una amiga peluda e juguetona viene con ellos, una mano en el vientre y la atención se dirigió al pequeño que no parecía irse a dormir nunca; entran a cenar los dos, la comida que leo hizo cuando el de rojo se fue. El oji-ámbar carga en sus brazos al de ojos azules e lo lleva a su habitación, teniendo cuidado al subir las escaleras y dejarlo con cuidado en el tufon, el de azul se sienta mientras saca un pequeño paquete.

Leonardo: Ve que raph se desnuda - Pienso que podrías usar esto para dormir.. - le extiende el presente al de rojo.

Raphael: Lo toma y lo abre - Gracias, esto es lindo.. - dijo y se lo pone - ¿Como me veo? - pregunta al de azul, solo se prueba el hakama.

Leonardo: Quien estaba de costado y sonrojado - Guapo, pero no creas que te lo diré mucho, siente que el de rojo se apega a su caparazón - ¿No debí hacer la camisa para algo? - se pregunta en voz alta.

Raphael: Le quita la camisa al azul - Ya sabes, podría prestártela para cuando no quieras andar sin tu ropa interior por la casa.. y solo con esas panties e musleras que me gustan.. - le besa el cuello.

Leonardo: Gruñe muy fuerte - No quiero raphie.. - dijo sitiándose un poco molesto.

Raphael: Le besa el caparazón - Bien, no hay problema.. - le besa la frente - Oyasumenasai, reo.. - dijo acomodándose de su lado.

Leonardo: Se voltea al lado de raph y se acomoda entre tanto musculo calientito - Oyasumenasai, rafu.. - dijo mientras se quedaba dormido.

\- Paso de días e semanas -

El pasar del tiempo era rápido, las hojas cayeron día con día, los animales que se preparaban para invernar estaban haciendo los últimos preparativos, los patos, cines e otras aves migratorias dijeron adiós al bosque para buscar lugares mas cálidos, los osos eran ya comiendo lo que encontraban; los últimos arreglos al gallinero para que no murieran de frió por parte de raph.

Al entrar a casa lo primero que le llama la atención es la tortuga de ojos azules llorando, se acerca a el a ver que paso, pero el no hablar le dijo que fue, el de azul estaba asustado de que el bebe no estaba en posición, pues parecía que leo ya estaba en los 8 meses.

Raphael: Abraza a leo - Todo estará bien, leo, aquí estoy.. - dijo mientras le secaba las lagrimas - No me gusta verte llorar y a ti menos, mi amor, mi arándano.. morito - dijo mientras le daba besos - No se en donde lo vio escuche hace tiempo, pero aveces los bebes se tardan en posicionar para nacer... - dijo.

Leonardo: Lo mira sus ojos estaban brillosos - ¿Si? - el oji-amarillo asiente - Bien, no me gustan estas hormonas.. - dijo haciendo puchero.

Raphael: Besa la cara de leo - ¡Eres demasiado lindo! - gruñe.

Leonardo: Con los ojos bien abiertos al reconocer el tipo de ¨gruñido¨ - Eres un asqueroso - dijo y echa al de rojo para atrás con un empujón - Como puedes desperdiciarlo en tus pantalones y ropa interior.. - dijo.

Desata el cinturón de los pantalones mientras le sube la falda, baja pantalón con ropa interior, el miembro del otro sale en busca de un lugar caliente y el rostro de raph sonrojado como su bandana, pero no vino cuando el azul le sopla el aire frió e le quita los pantalones con lo otro; se levanta y va a la lavandería a limpiar la suciedad que el otro no aguanto.

Raphael: Se comienza a masturbar - ¿Y tu que piensas dejarme así? - mientras sigue al otro.

Leonardo: Lavando a mano la ropa de raph - si - dijo - ¿Pensaste que te dejaría salir con la tuya? - ve que el otro se toca mas - No raph.. - dijo.

El portador de los sais comienza a llamar a leo con los sonidos guturales, pero este termina hartar al de las katanas quien le gruñe, se va al baño para terminar su asunto a solas, cuando regresa un leo comiendo unas galletas e pan con chocolate.

Leonardo: Le extiende una rebanada de pan con chocolate - ¿Quieres? - pregunta.

Raphael: Asiente y lo toma - Disculpa, por hacerte obligar.. - dijo pero leo solo sigue comiendo - Toma es para ti - saca del bolsillo de su chaqueta una flor azul bien conservada.

Leonardo: Sonrió - Gracias, es linda - dijo - Si no es mucha molestia, ¿puede sembrarla en el jardín? - pregunta.

Raphael: Asiente - Claro leo.. - le besa la mejilla - Buen provecho, pero me dejas.. - dijo para ir a sembrar la flor, junto con lo otras flores que le trae a leo.

Ve que el clima de estar soleado pasa a ser nublado, entra e cierra las ventanas, sale por la puerta corrediza para ir al corral de los caballos e encerrarlos, llovería muy fuerte y leo sigue su mismo ejemplo cerrando la casa e llevando a dentro a umi con hayabusa. Este espera al que el de rojo entre aunque empapado, el de azul le abraza y se sienta viendo a la lluvia caer, raph se sienta como el otro y lo abraza para que este se siente en sus piernas.

\- Mientras con la familia, en la ciudad de new york -

El casamiento no se hizo esperar, todo estaba arreglado para ese día, la jefa vincet ayudo a casarlos, april la madrina y casey con vernon los padrinos, el sensei también esperando y ayudando con lo que podía, mientras al final todos vieron el llegar a los dos, aunque vernon o casey no lo admitieran makey era realmente lindo con un vestido; pero como si escuchara sus pensamientos el de morado sisea a ambos.

Las dos tortugas firmaron el papel que la jefa trajo como acta de que paso, ¨la luna de miel o primera vez¨ le siguió al no haber fiesta, para eso michelangelo lleva a donatello a un lugar que solo el conoce, allí este ya tenia todo listo; donnie deja a makey después de haberlo cargado por todo el camino como la princesa que es para el de lentes.

Michelangelo: Mientras donnie le desviste - Donnie, ¿puedo preguntarte algo? - se sienta.

Donatello: Se sienta - ¿Quieres hijos?, si, no hay peligro después de todo - le pregunta y responde.

Michelangelo se lanza sobre donatello y lo desviste de un tiro, comenzarían a hacer sus bebes rápido, pero no solo lo harían así, makey se levanta para ¨ir a arreglarse¨, regresa unos 15 minutos después con unos lindos panties.... a donanie no le pudo haber gustado mas casarse.

\- En termino del clima.. -

Las dos ciudades se fueron enfriando con la llegada del invierno, la pareja de recién casados se preparan lo mejor que pueden para esos días, mientras que los dos exiliados tratan lo mejor que pueden con un poco de ayuda, esta ayuda en ambos casos sera agradecida...

CONTINUARA...

\---------------------------------------


	35. Capitulo 35: Ya falta poco.. ¡Nacimiento!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Advertencia de descripciones muy pero muy detalladas de un parto de tortuga mutante macho :v

\- 22 de Diciembre del 2017 -

El exterior era demasiado frió, el invierno llego y con el la primera mágica nieve que cubre todo a su paso de belleza, pero aun no dejo su rastro blanco en los alrededores, y los arboles sin hojas, siendo los únicos los pinos altos, los ríos y lagos con los peces que aun se quedaron era tan fríos, valía la pena mojarse para conseguirlos con todo e incluso los osos que no han invernado por el momento, los ciervos estaban en manadas mas grandes pero esto les dificultaba en algunos casos el alimento.

Las aves migratorias ya se fueron completamente, patos, cines e otras especies, solo los búhos o las pequeñas que no pueden soportar el largo vuelo se mantenían, los faisanes eran una buena fuente de alimento que se escabullían debajo de la nieve, los hurones o zorros estaban al asecho por esta sabrosa recompensa.

La tortuga de rojo mas atareado, pero darle una buena comida al azul era su meta, se mantiene en silencio e toma una flecha, tensa la cuerda del arco con su flecha lentamente, cierra los ojos, leo, quien se negaba a comer a las gallinas que según el son tan generosas de compartirles sus huevos le propuso una idea a raph sobre dejar que las gallinas tengan pollitos y así cuando una gallina no de mas se las podían comer, escucha el suave crujir de la viene, suelta la flecha al frente; se acerca hasta donde se ve solo la pluma teñido de rojo, y la levanta.. faisán atrapado, leo feliz, zorro que le buscaba la misma presa no tanto.

Camina de regreso a casa, divisa a leo que usaba su hakama e abrigo de invierno, su vientre estaba mas grande una mano abajo de su vientre para ayudarse a caminar, pero aun decidido a quitar peso del caparazón de su compañero. Este ve al de rojo desde a solo unos 7 pasos de la entrada al cálido hogar, cuando el de rojo se acerca mas a este estando frente a frente de este le muestra su cacería, el de bandana azul quien se acomoda la bufanda un poco, sonríe.

Leonardo: Siente una patada - Veo que tuviste suerte, ¿difícil? - pregunta mientras camina con cuidado de nos resbalar.

Raphael: Ayuda a leo sosteniendo el brazo libre del otro - Deberías estar descansando, en cualquier momento darás a luz.. - dijo, no lo apura y deja que el camine como quiera - ¿Que pasaría si hubieras dado a luz aquí afuera y yo no estuviera aquí? - le pregunta, no por regañarle sino para que estuviera mas consiente de sus acciones.

Leonardo: Abre la puerta corrediza de vidrio - Me las ingienaria yo solo, raph.. - dijo mientras se quitaba el abrigo por los cierres y botones - Para eso hicimos ese ¨gracioso ejercicio¨.. - recordando.

El portador de los sais sienta al de azul, para hacerle su petición, sopa de faisán, que era muy saludable para el embarazado, se mantuvo vigilando lo mientras cocinaba. El de azul ve las noticias sobre una posible tormenta de nieve dentro de las próximas 72 horas, su mano haciendo pequeños círculos en su abdomen, se apoya en la mesa y se levanta, va hasta la cocina por un poco de agua.

Raphael: voltea a ver a leo y se apoya en el mesón - ¿No puedes pedirme un vaso de agua? - dijo no quería molestar al otro con su pregunta.

Leonardo: Toma un poco - Estas ocupado y solo es un poco de agua - dijo lava el vaso.

Pero se queda quieto, siente algo que no era normal, mira hacia abajo e ve que su vientre estaba mas abajo de lo como estaba en pocos minutos. Deja el vaso y cierra el grifo, raph le pone la mano en el hombre y lo voltea para besarle, leo corresponde al dulce beso, y se vuelve a sentar a esperar su comida.

Unos minutos después, raph le trae su comida aun caliente con sus palillos e una cuchara, pero el le obliga a traer para el mismo también, trae ademas algo de arroz para ambos, los dos comen su caliente almuerzo..

\- 24 de Diciembre del 2017 -

Las nubes estaban formadas sobre el cielo que una vez fue azul, grandes e grises que no darían tregua esta vez, no nievo desde el 21 en la tarde y con razón parecía que cada tramo de superficie estaría sepultada en nieve. los equinos bien protegidos en su establo con una pequeña modificación para que tuvieran espacio para estirar las piernas, comida y agua, un calentador funcionando; la tortuga de rojo lleva lo ultimo del la cosecha que estaba lista.

Raph recogió todo el trigo desde la madrugada hasta las 9:00 am, lo desgana e lo mete en bolsas para otro día molerlo, no dejaría perder lo que el y leo trabajaron todo este tiempo, lleva las 10 bolsas de 8 kilos de granos a su reserva en la cocina y regresa a cerrar la puerta, para ver como se sentía leo.

Con la tortuga de azul, estaba raro o bueno en términos mental, física y emocionalmente hablando, solo se sentía así un poco nervioso o ansioso, un brazo rodea su caparazón, voltea a ver a raph y deja que el se quede a su lado. Mira al árbol de navidad que estaba decorado, mira al lugar donde los regalos dados por sus nuevos amigos, bebop y alessabder, aylen e tachyon, e incluso los niños dieron sus viejos juguetes para el bebe.

En la hora del almuerzo, leo no comió casi como el de rojo esperaba, ayer en la cena comió como si no hubiera comido en horas y fue igual con el desayuno de esta mañana, se comenzó a preocupar, paso todo el día viendo su comportamiento; no caminar atrás de el para ayudarle, falta de apetito e cierta ansiedad o nerviosismo. Le prepara un tufon para que pueda ver la televisión mas cómodo, va a la cocina a ¨comer¨, saca su teléfono y llama a la enfermera, antes de que pasara lo inevitable.

\- En la casa de alessander, aylen e tachyon -

La enfermera le toco al fin pasar una festividad con su familia, estaba cocinando con su madre y la novia de su hermano mayor la cena para esta noche, su esposo y sus hermanos se encargaban de los niños. Alessander ve que el teléfono de su hermana repica, lo toma y ve el numero e alias, ¨R¨, Busca a su hermana rápido.

Alessander: Disimula - Aylen, te llama una compañera.. - dijo, ganando la atención de su hermana. 

Aylen: Mira raro a su hermano - ¿Ha, si? - toma su teléfono y ve el alias - ¡Ho, si!, ya vuelvo - dijo y subió rápido a su habitación - ¿Hola, raph? - pregunta.

/ Raphael: Mira a leo - Es leo, no quiso almorzar.. - dijo - Y esta nervioso, casi ansioso... - dijo - ¿Puede que sea ahora? - pregunta. /

Aylen: Mira a los lados - Ten a la mano el bolso con las cosas que les di, con la tormenta aproximándose no lograremos llegar a tiempo, tienes que hacer de ayuda en esos momentos, llama me si necesitas algo.. - dijo - ¿Has visto liquido o algo en donde se sienta o en su ropa? - pregunta recibe negativa - Bien, tienes que estar prestando atención a todo y revisar si comienza a manchar donde se sienta o su ropa, cuando haya roto fuentes comenzaran las contracciones - le explica - Lo harás bien.. - dijo.

/ Raphael: Mira a leo acostado - Gracias, disculpa por molestar.. - dijo, la mujer le dice que no es problema y que ellos estaban preocupados también por los dos. /

\- Con las dos tortugas -

La tortuga de azul quien no concilia el sueño, mira al de rojo quien hablaba de seguro con la mujer que les curo y estaba al tanto de su embarazo, siente ganas de ir al baño y se levanta, camina en silencio hasta el baño, abre la puerta y busca el inodoro, se quita el nudo del hakama y hace que la naturaleza siga su curso. La puerta abriéndose rápido y era raph que entra preocupado hasta el azul.

Raphael: Se arrodilla - ¿Como te sientes leo? - le pregunta sonando casual.

Leonardo: Quien se sonroja a tener al otro mientras orinaba - Si te soy sincero, no se como sentirme hoy, ¿puedes darme un permiso? - dijo.

Raphael: Se levanta para permitir al otro pararse - ¿Solo hiciste pipi? - sonrojado le pregunta mientras le sube el hakama e marra.

Leonardo: Asiente con clara molestia - Si raph, yo te diré cuando me sienta mal.. - dijo.

La tarde e noche pasaron celebrando la noche buena como lo hacían en su antiguo hogar, a pesar de estar tan lejos de sus hermanos..

\- Mientras en la ciudad de new york -

Los casados y su sensei, quienes por primera vez celebran la navidad sin los mayores, hicieron todo lo posible para mantener el espíritu navideño e mantener el recuerdo de estos, los tres humanos fueron invitados como el año pasado, trajeron regalos para los tres. Era una velada donde a makey se le veía por primera vez mas maduro que antes, como se que se dio cuenta que era ya grande para portarse como un adulto; siendo lo único su sonrisa y el brillo de sus ojos que mostraban su lado natural.

Las dos tortugas estaban completamente vestidas con abrigos pesados y peludos para el de naranja, estos eran artificiales, siendo regalos por parte de la jefa de la policía, quien estaba pasando tiempo con sus amigos e nuevo recluta, rocksteady.

Bueno, se puede decir que todos los arreglos se hicieron al pie de la letra de makey, quien apenas casarse con el líder de morado.. se volvió como una reencarnación menos fascista de hitler, pero mas mandon. El líder no tenia mas opción que hacer caso a las exigencias, donde su sensei no podía detener al de naranja, makey practico la inmunidad de ordenes como leo.. el sensei duerme con una cuz.

La velada continua para ellos, los amigos humanos no supieron lo que el naranja hizo para amansar a la rata e su compañero, solo sabían que el de ojos azules claros tienes unas panties e ropa de color blanco abajo de su abrigo.. sin comentarios..

Michelangelo: Mira a donnie - Donnie.. - dijo mientras ayudaba al otro en la cocina - Siento que ellos están bien.. - sonríe.

Donatello: Asiente - Tienes razón makey.. y que es una buena sensación.. - dijo a al de naranja, le da un beso - Deberías descansar.. no queremos que el pequeño se canse.. - dijo riendo.

Michelangelo, se levanta el abrigo y deja que donnie ponga suavemente su mano en su vientre, es un buen regalo que recibieron este año...

\- Con la pareja en el bosque -

Ya eran las 11:30, los dos duermen en su habitación, se han acostado temprano para seguir la rutina, la atención del portador de los sais le agrado al de las katanas, leo estaba sin su hakama o ropa interior debajo,que podía hacer que raph se acostara con el encima para acurrucarse, siendo revisado todo lo posible, aunque otras veces fueron solo para apreciar el trasero del azul.

Pero su celebración no fue solo eso, pasaron viendo televisión, jugaron y comieron lo que sus dietas normalmente no hacían, en realidad fue leo para evitar que raph consiguiera una chicas con grandes tetas que estaban lejos de ser la de el y le quitara a raph, según lo que dijo raph.

Leo se despierta con cierta molestia que venia de entre sus piernas, se sienta lo que puede pero se mantiene semi-acostado, se quita la manta y ve un liquido raro, siente como su abdomen se apretaba o algo parecido aguanta gritar por su compañero durmiente, se trata de levantar para acomodarse un poco mas el solo, pero mueve su mano cerca de raph y este se despierta.

Raphael: Ayuda a leo y ve que tan avanzado estaba - ¡Podrías por una vez avisar me! - sonó como un grito pero no quería molestar al otro en un momento delicado.

Leonardo: Se trata de calmar y respirar para aliviar un poco las cosas - ¿Podemos hacerlo.. cuando tenga al bebe afuera de mi! - continua mientras estaba con la piernas abiertas y sus pies apoyados en el tufon.

Raphael busca el bolso con lo necesario, lo deja caer todo en el tufon, una cubeta e botellas de agua caliente se ponen de un lado y se lava las manos bien, usa jabón anti-bacterias para desinfectaras mejor; pone una manta gruesa debajo de leo para evitar tener que mover el azul para limpiar. Toca con un dedo para ver cuan listo estaba el de azul, estaba claro que era la fuente y que si estaba dando a luz en esos momentos, puso una mano en la parte superior del vientre y siente cada contracción que se juntaban mas cada vez, leo se muerde el labio inferior.

Raphael: Mantiene la calma - Leo, cuando sientas las intensas ganas de pujar, pujas todo lo que puedas, ¿okey? - le mira a los ojos.

Leonardo: Aguanta las ganas de gritar - Si, si.. ah - gime de dolor.

Raphael: Sostiene su mano - Si tus instintos lo piden hazlo leo.. - mantiene las piernas de leo abiertas - Seria mejor, te animaras y te sentirás bien en poco tiempo.. - dijo y acaricia el muslo de leo.

Unos intentos de pujar de leo, quien aguanta las ganas de gritar y llorar con cada empujón, sentía que no hacia mucho, pero raph le animaba a que continuara que faltaba poco para que saliera, hace respiraciones profundas e comienza a pujar otra vez mas fuertes.

Raphael: Ve como se abre un poco el ano de leo y el miembro semi-erecto -( Como lo metes salen.. como lo metes salen.. )- se dijo en su mente, se lame los labios - Bien leo, vas bien, se asoma un poco.. - dijo.

Leonardo: Soltando las lagrimas sin que el quiera - Un poco.. me duele.. - susurra, puja sin muchos ánimos - ¡Ya no quiero! - exclama mientras mira hacia su vientre -( Lo siento.. )- quiso decir.

Raphael: Levanta la cara de leo - ¡Vamos, llegamos hasta aquí! - anima - ¡Si gritas gritas y si lloras que importa! - dijo - ¡Nuestro hijo quiere nacer hoy!, sin miedo.. esta misión es difícil - dijo - No estas solo, me tienes a mi, a alex, aylen, tachyon, los niños e incluso bebop y los puerquitos! - dijo - Te amo leo y se que puedes, mi líder sin miedo - dijo en un intento de ayudar.

Leo comienza a seguir los empujes e instintos, sus lagrimas salen y grita fuerte, la cabeza ya estaba asomándose mas otro empujón y sale completamente la cabeza, faltaba lo difícil los hombros y caparazón, raph sostiene la cabeza del bebe.

El de azul empuja otro poco y salen los hombros con un poco del caparazón, ya estaba cansado, sudando mucho, pero como su compañero le animaba, unos fuertes deseos en el querían ver a.. su bebe.. sus instintos se hacen cargo de el, unos empujones mas....

¡Buaaaaaaaaa!

Raph deja al recién nacido en el vientre aun hinchado de su madre, lo limpia lo mejor que puede,leo se dejo caer en las almohadas agotado por todo pero siente algo en su plastron, escucha al recién nacido no llorando.. gritando muy fuerte, lo carga suavemente contra su pecho su carita oliendo su olor mientras mira al cuello musculoso y sintiendo su calor en todo su cuerpo; lentamente deja de gritar. Leo lo olfatea e siente su calor y se calma con el pequeño, lo acomoda para que se quede acunado en sus brazos sobre su pecho, aun no abre sus ojos.

Raph hace un nudo y hace otro al extremo, corta el cordón que va desde leo hasta el bebe, mientras leo y el bebe se concentran en ellos, la placenta sale del azul sin mucho empuje o dolor, lo revisa y lo mete en un contenedor; limpia a leo con un trapo húmedo. Se lava las mano y se acerca a ver mejor el pequeño regalo.

Raphael: Lo mira bien ahora y besa a leo - Lo hiciste leo.. - dijo mira su carita y su nariz que olía a un a leo - ¿Como le vamos a poner, ya sabes un nombre? - le pregunta, revisa entre las piernas - Es un macho.. - dijo.

Leonardo: Mira a raph y luego al bebe estudiando toda su carita - Bienvenido al mundo.. raphanardo raphael.. - dijo con tanto amor en sus palabras, su voz algo ronca de gritar.

Raphael: Ve al niño y se señala - ¿Raphanardo.. raphael? - pregunta al azul.

Leonardo: Asiente - Si, se parece a ti.. - le señala la copia exacta de el ¨corte de sus labios¨ - Tiene aquí tu misma cicatriz.. - dijo le da un beso en su cabezita.

El pequeño abre sus ojos.. unos hermosos ojos verdes-ámbar con pequeños toques de azul profundo, ve a leo curioso directo a los ojos preguntándose ¨¿es mama?¨, su boquita se curva en una sonrisa y su cola se mueve lentamente de lado a lado mientras le llama, leo responde ronroneando y gruñendo un poco.

El pequeño ahora mira curioso a quien le carga en esos momentos ¨¿tu quien eres, eres papa?¨, era mas grande y sus ojos eran amarillos-ámbar, su cola hace a levantar y haciendo a gruñir, pero uno mas fuerte se escucha; hace gritar al pequeño.

Raphael: Le pasa al bebe a leo - Tómalo.. - deja que leo lo agarre - No quise asustarlo.. - dijo agacha un poco la cabeza pero aun ve a leo y el pequeño.

Leonardo: Ve que el pequeño olfatea - Mmm, no lo asustaste.. - dijo mientras ve que era lo que busca el pequeño en su pecho - Tiene hambre... ha.. - deja salir cuando el bebe se prende a su peson.

Sonidos de succión llenan la habitación, mientras el de ojos azules trata de amamantar al pequeño.. no tan pequeño, siendo un poco robusto o musculoso, quien succiona muy rápido vaciando a su madre de los dos pechos, unos golpecillos en su caparazón y un eructo.

Es acunado suave, mientras se va quedando dormido lentamente, bostezando e cerrando sus ojitos, raph hace un espacio para acostarle en el tufon con ellos, pero antes le ponen un pañal para evitar ¨accidentes¨y le ponen la ropa que hicieron. Leo hace tomar a raph una foto cuando se acuesta con el bebe, el de ojos ámbar la envía a los tres humanos, se acuesta con su compañero y tiene cuidado de no acercarse al bebe.

12:30 del 25 de Diciembre del 2017..

CONTINUARA....

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Raph: - con ojeras - no quiero mas hijos  
>  Leo: córtate el pito :3  
>  Raph: Mejor lo dejamos así :,v


	36. Capitulo 36: Primeros tres días, una semana después... ¡anuncio!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raphanardo raphael... muy bonito ¿no? :D

La alarma del teléfono estaba por sonar.. la tortuga de ojos azules se despierta y la apaga justo a tiempo, mira hacia su compañero dormido y ve al pequeño bebe que estaba cerca de el, quien lo miraba atentamente con una sonrisa. El la regresa y se pone su bandana azul, ve que la carita del pequeño cambia y olfatea curioso apunto de llorar, leo le carga con cuidado, una mano de soporte para su cabeza e cuello y la otra para su cuerpo, lo pone contra su pecho.

Leonardo: Le besa la frente - おはようございます、ラファナルドちゃん、泣かないで、お母さんがあなたとここにいます.. ( Buenos días, raphanardo-chan, no llores, mama esta aquí contigo.. ) - dijo hablando al pequeño y ronroneando, su pecho tiembla por el llamado que hace - おなかがすいています.. ( ¿Tienes hambre.. he? ) - pregunta, pero el pequeño le mira feliz al reconocer a su madre - Solo es una bandana... - dijo.

Lo apega a su pecho después de quitarse la camisa, pero el pequeño no quiere y mueve su cabeza, la tortuga olfatea el aire y revisa su pañal de tela... era lo mismo que había anoche pero mas oloroso, lo deja en el tufon con su durmiente padre, el pequeño se comienza a dar quejidos mientras su madre busca un pañal.

Leonardo: Ve donde raph dejo las cosas pero se pone antes sus pantalones - No puedo pedir mas.. pañal, papel y.. - recoge lo mencionado y se voltea pero el pequeño estaba en su plastron - ¡! - iba a gritar pero recuerda a su compañero y busca lo que le falta - ¿Que paso? - se dijo así mismo.

El vuelve a poner al bebe suavemente en su caparazón, desata los nudos en el hakama y la camisa, le quita los ganchos del pañal.. que horrible para la vista del rojo en la madrugada, limpia todo con papel y revisando que no haya quedado en su pene e cola larga. Pone el pañal con los ganchos e pone su ropa, lo carga para salir de la habitación, bajar la escalera e ir a la cocina; deja al pequeño en el tufon que se dejo en la noche, con una manta encima.

Leonardo: Vigila al bebe y ve a la cachorra acercarse - Umi.. ven - dijo y la cachorra obediente se acerca, la carga y camina donde el bebe - Este es raphanardo raphael, mi bebe.. - le explica, hayabusa mira al bebe desde su percha - Hayabusa.. - extiende su mano, el ave planea y se para en lo extendido - El es su otro dueño, como lo somos raph y yo.. - dijo.

Los dos animales miran a la tortuga mas pequeña dormir, el ave en la cama y canino en la misma miran al recién nacido curiosos al no verse como sus padres, tan grandes e fuertes, solo adorable e inofensivo. El recién nacido despierta y comienza a gritar, leo que quita la camisa sabiendo por el gotear de sus pechos que es lo que quiere, se prende rápido y comienza a mamar; leo sentado mira al bebe y luego a los dos animales que curiosos miran lo que hacia.

Leonardo: Siente que ya se acabo su leche después de 5 minutos - Shh.. ya no hay.. - dijo se cambia al otro con cuidado - ¿Aun con hambre chibi-raph? - le pregunta, pero tan pronto como lo deja en el otro y 5 minutos, lo hace eructar - Ya estas llenito.. cambiadito y con algo calentito.. - dijo y lo acuesta en su costado, el pequeño ronca muy audible - Dulces sueños.. - le besa la frente.

Se amarra su propia camisa e vuelve a cocinar, se pregunta ¿como puedo volver a pararme después de dar a luz?, hace unos movimientos con sus piernas y ve que solo duele un poco, mira rápido a la dirección donde dejo al bebe.. suspira aliviado por hayabusa e umi vigilando a raphanardo. Continua haciendo una buen desayuno con lo de ayer, prueba lo que ayer no comió en el almuerzo y cena mm... esta bueno... se mira a abajo.. no importa por ahora, se dará ese lujo esta vez.

En la habitación donde la tortuga de los sais, se despierta y estira sus brazos gruñendo un poco fuerte, busca medio dormido su bandana y se la coloca, mira a su lado y solo ese lado bien ordenado, no bebe o leo,se levanta y abre la puerta bosteza, escucha el correr de la cachorra quien agita su cola feliz, el le sonrió y acaricia su cabeza; ella le guía a la cocina pero vuelve a regresar mientras el baja la escalera.

Leonardo: Mirando a raph entrando a la sala - Ohayo, ¿dormiste bien? - pregunta con una sonrisa y deja los platos con el desayuno.

Raphael: Saluda con un beso al de bandana azul -¿Desde que horas estas despierto? - le pregunta a este al separarse, ve al bebe ya despierto mirándolo fijamente - Me esta mirando, bravo.. - dijo.

Leonardo: Se sienta de su lado - Esta mañana, la alarma iba a sonar.. - carga al bebe en sus brazos - Raphanardo se despertó conmigo, estaba sucio y, bueno, ya despiertos los dos, hice el desayuno para ambos.. esta buena la cena - come un trozo algo grande de faisán.

Raphael: Mira al bebe y le da un beso en frente, este mueve su cola en rebeldía - Eres muy pequeño para retar me.. - dijo con una sonrisa arrogante - Deberías descansar, ya sabes tu.. - se refiere a leo y sus piernas.

El desayuno fue devorado por los dos y ignorando la recomendación, un buen desayuno para la cachorra e el halcón peregrino su pedazo de carne cruda, ven las noticias mientras comen y se enteran que nievo toda la noche desde las 8 pm hasta casi las 3 am, los dos no se dieron cuenta hasta cuando el bebe estaba en camino.

El desayuno se termina y los platos son lavados por el de rojo, mientras el de azul cambia el pañal del bebe al oler de nuevo el regalo dejado, raph se seca las manos e mira la escena con un poco de ganas de vomitar todo lo comido, cuando leo termina deja al bebe son su ropa o pañal se va al baño seguido por raph.

Su primer baño fue como haber visto a raph de pequeño, gritos y mas gritos, el caparazón cepillado y leo eran lo que le calmaba e sin usar jabón, lo bañaron en una ponchera con poca agua. lo secan con una toalla nueva e limpia, y lo acuestan a dormir en la cesta que hizo leo, para bañarse ellos y vigilar lo mejor, leo le cuenta a raph lo que paso esta mañana.. el se rie siendo malo con el de azul, ganando se un golpe en los costados.

Raphael: Toma las muñecas de leo en juego - Vamos, me hubieras llamado.. - dijo y suelta las muñecas para llevar sus manos en las caderas - Sabes que no hay problema.. - dijo.

Leonardo: Aprieta las muñecas haciendo que lo suelte - No, tenias que descansar hiciste mucho por mi en ya sabes y en la madrugada.. - dijo le da un beso, el mas grande ronronea - No podemos.. - dijo mientras se dejaba besar del de rojo.

Raphael: Sale y le pasa una toalla a leo - No puedes bañarte mucho o te puedes resfriar, salir igual, si uno de ustedes se enferma, el otro le sigue.. - dijo ayuda a salir a leo y toma con cuidado la cesta con el bebe - Aun no puedo creer que le pusiste raphanardo raphael... por mi - mira al pequeño muy feliz, su cola se mueve de lado a lado.

Leonardo: Toma al bebe de la cesta, quien se despertó curioso por el de rojo, la tortuga bebe no deja de mirar al otro mas grande - Te comienza a querer, vamos a vestirte.. - dijo.

Los dos van a la habitación a ponerse algo mas para cubrirse, y pasar un tiempo en familia en la sala, donde la tortuga bebe los asusta al pasar de su caparazón a su plastron cuando estaban mirando e abriendo sus regalos, seria un poco difícil..; en poco tiempo de calma los dos toman una siesta.

La mujer enfermera y sus hermanos llaman a la puerta de la casa de los dos, la tortuga azul despierta a su compañero e lo hace abrirles, los tres entran y se comienzan a calentar un poco del frió de afuera, cuando ven al bebe en el tufon a lado de su madre, la emoción se apodero de ellos.

Aylen: Lo carga con mucho cuidado - Aww, que cosita tan linda.. - dijo.

Tachyon: Viendo completamente al pequeño - Es completamente un angel.. - dijo tocando su mejilla.

Alessander: Se ríe - Pero su papa no lo es tanto.. - dijo.

La mujer le tira una almohada en la cara antes que la tortuga roja decida en acabar con su vida, se va con leo y el bebe a la habitación de la pareja, saca su equipo medico y revisa al bebe completamente, incluido su cosita, la carita de sorpresa del pequeño al ver las manos en su cosita no eran las de su mama, para terminar una inyección por seguridad y estaba listo.

Ahora la tortuga de azul le toco el examen para ver si estaba bien, estaba en buena condición y ella le dice que lentamente la ¨leche espesa¨ cambia a una mas liquidas, y el mas doloroso, pero mas recomendado en hacer por la enfermera, en la habitación a solas con el bebe, termina como empieza.

La reunión termino con el agradecimiento de las dos tortugas, incluso raph la hizo sin ser obligado por leo, la tortuga bebe llama con sus quejidos e chillidos de tortuga a su madre, raph escolta a los tres humanos con daichi.

\- En la casa de alessander e familia -

Raphael como tenia costumbre estando en la casa, se iba a quitar la capucha e bufanda corta de su boca, pero ve a humanos desconocidos con los niños de aylen, se las vuelve a poner e sube a daichi, pero sale un hombre con cerveza y besa a la mujer, saluda a sus cuñados, pero ve al tipo con el caballo negro.

¿¿¿???: Lo señala - ¿El es amigo suyo? - les pregunta.

Aylen: Ve a raph y asiente - Si su ¨esposa¨ acaba de dar a luz hace unas horas.. fuimos a ver como estaba - dijo.

Tachyon: Entra un momento rápido buscando que hacer pero se encuentra con su madre quien le regañaba.

Alessander: Ve por la ventana a su hermano en problemas e la tortuga quería irse - Si pero como dijo aylen, tiene que cuidar a su esposa.. - le hace señas desde su espalda con sus manos.

\- De regreso a casa -

Raphael aprovecha que la mujer habla con su esposo e sale de allí, se dirige a casa con leo, en el camino unos campistas unas 4 packs de cerveza... era su oportunidad de celebrar como le gusta. Regresa a tiempo a casa para ver a leo jugando con el pequeño, quien le nota en la ventana de la puerta corrediza, le abre pero olfatea y le vuelve a cerrar, busca un marcador y le escribe en una hoja: Desde aquí veo que estas tomado... estas castigado; pero cuando al rato lo deja pasar no queriendo que muera congelado.

Raphael: Se quita el abrigo - Hey - leo se voltea de lo que hace - ¿Que haces? - le pregunta para sentarse a lado.

Un gran rollo de papel de arroz blanco, pincel de caligrafía japonesa e tinta... se había olvidado completamente de esto, era un ritual para los niños nacidos para mantenerlos protegidos durante esta etapa de vida, su nombre completo..

Leonardo: Se concentra pero raph le hace que le mire - ¿Quieres comenzar tu? - dijo dándole el pincel - Si quieres que no te corte el pene tienes que hacerlo bien.. - dijo serio.

Raphael se asusto por esto, pero leo saca una pequeña guía de como se escribía el nombre de su hijo en japones, recordando que su compañero no se lleva muy bien con el montón de palabras, sigue las del primer nombre que era mas largo y un poco difícil por los caracteres del nombre del de ojos azules, termina.. le da el pincel a su compañero. Con trazos prefectos, lineas bien definidas y precisión ese era su leo, termina el segundo nombre en menos tiempo que el con el primero.

¨ラファナルド・ラファエル¨

Raphael: Viendo como quedo su letra con la de leo - Tu haciendo todo perfecto.. - dijo en broma.

Leonardo: Le besa la mejilla - Yo no puedo hacer algo solo, ya ves al raphanardo.. - dijo sintiendo que sus mejillas se calentaban por lo dicho - Tu fuiste quien le dio esa personalidad, fuerza y sobretodo hambre, jeje.. - dijo.

Raphael: Se apega mas - ¿Me dices que yo fui quien lo hizo un mini-yo?, si esta relindo no creo que haya sido yo.. - dijo - El es.. perfecto como tu.. - dijo.

Leonardo: Le toma con sus manos las mejillas - Tu eres mucho mas perfecto que yo raph, tu no lo ves en ti, pero yo lo se.. - dijo, se sienta en el regazo de raph - Lo hicimos de nuestros lados mas destacados.. - dijo.

Raphael: Se acuesta - Ya entiendo, la cosa del ying y el yang.. nos complementamos y el es un poco de ambos.. - dijo - Tráelo.. yo lo cuido y tu debes de dormir.. - dijo mientras dejaba acostado a leo.

Cuido a la tortuga de ojos combinados mientras su compañero duerme una siesta mas larga, siendo que el pequeño poco se despertó como ellos pensaban que eran los bebes..

\- Dos días después.. 27 de Diciembre del 2017 -

Eran las 10:30 de la mañana, los padres primerizos estaban tratando de dormir un rato mas al pasar toda la madrugada pendientes del bebe que grita en ves de llorar como los otros niños, solo a esas horas pudieron calmar a la sirena de policías. Leo se levanta con cuidado de no despertar a raph y al tesoro, va a la cocina por un poco de comida, pan tostado y huevos con tocino, se regresa a donde el bebe y come en silencio; sus pechos se aprietan sabiendo que en poco tiempo se cargarían y tendrá que alimentar a la hambrienta tortuga bebe.

Mira dormir a raph junto con raphanardo, parecen hermanos aunque fueran padre e hijo, se ríe un poco bajo y termina su comida.. ahora era turno del de rojo para descansar, los quejidos se escuchan.. olfatea el aire, era popo por lo menos, busca para cambiarle, tiene que lavar los pañales sucios...

\- En la guarida con la pareja, new york.. -

Un examen da positivo a lo que la pareja de recién casados.. makey estaba embarazado de unos días aproximadamente, por eso la temperatura corporal mas alta y una repulsión a ciertos quesos o comidas, el recién enterado padre mas sorprendido por esto que cualquier experimento o cosa que haya hecho pero feliz por tener una familia.

La voz se corrió a oídos de el viejo sensei splinter, quien les felicito por la buena nueva, y les hablo sobre la responsabilidad mas grande es tener un hijo, y sus cuidados, necesidades, etc.. etc, los dos entienden las preocupaciones del sensi splinter y le agradecen su interés en ayudarles con su hijo.

Michelangelo: Acostado en la cama de la habitación de donnie, donde era su cuarto desde que se casaron - Donnie, ¿cuanto tardara en llegar? - pregunta mirando su pancita aun plana.

Donatello: Le besa la frente - Todavía le falta que se forme un poco mas, calculo que 275 días.. - dijo - Pero solo es un estimado a veces pueden tardar o tras no.. - y mira a los ojos de makey - Pero lo que me importa mas es que los dos están bien.. - le besa en los labios.

Michelangelo: Sonríe - Eres tan tierno donnie.. - dijo mientras le jalaba a la cama - Te mereces un premio.. - lo besa mas.

Donatelo: Mira a makey y se deja - Makey.. debemos decirle a los chicos.. - dijo - Sobre ya sabes.. - dijo le quita la bandana - Después de un poco de oxitosina para ti, te hará mucho mejor en estos meses.. - dijo.

Sensei splinter: Desde a fuera viendo su novela - ¡Hijos míos, si quieren continuar y no mortificarse haciendo otro posible nieto a este anciano, envíenles un mensaje de esos!... - dijo - ¡Santa teresa no con don hernandez que es tu hermano por parte de tu padre! - dijo viendo mas interesado la novela, cubierto de mantas hasta la cabeza.

Las dos tortugas se ríen al escuchar eso ultimo de su sensei, se acurrucan aun el frió del invierno era muy fuerte y los dos se las ingeniaron a duras penas para mantenerse calientes, la guarida con las calefacciones e lamparas solares prendidas eran los que les mantenían calientes a todos en el hogar, y provisiones para todo este fin de año e comienzo de año para febrero cuando comenzara a calentarse un poco las cosas.

\- Una semana después con las dos tortugas en el bosque, massachusetts -

Ser mama es difícil, pero ser papa mas todavía, pero mas difícil es ser la criaturita que acaba de llegar al mundo sin poder hacer algo por el mismo, ha pasado una semana pero raphanardo ya se comienza a adaptar al entorno que ahora le rodea, ya se despierta cuando leo le llama para darle pecho sin tener que tocarlo, o reconoce la voz de raph cuando le regaña por su grosería.

Todo cuando estaban desayunando tranquilamente, medio sonámbulos los dos por cuidarlo toda la noche, cambios de pañal y hacer que la leche de leo salga, porque el niño no quería biberón.. leo estaba cansado de darle pecho, pero los instintos le hacían darle; raph le anima aunque le duela..

¿Por que no entiende el de la cicatriz en los labios y ojos amarillos que su mama es solo su mama?, le recordaba que se alejara con sus intentos de parecer grande e amenazante.. pero este se reía o le gruñía como el hacia.. bosteza sacando su lengua, su mama le esta durmiendo cuando trata de protegerle.. si mama lo dice tomara una siesta.

Leonardo: Meciendo lo suavemente en sus brazos - Raph.. ya se durmió... vamos a entrenar - dijo, dejando al pequeño en su cesta - Lo haremos aquí.. - dijo al levantarse a buscar sus katanas.

Raphael: Saca sus sais - Bien.. - dijo mientras calentaba un poco.

Leonardo: Llega con sus dos katanas - ¿Estas listo? - le pregunta.

Raphael: Respira profundo - Listo.. - dijo.

Ambos comienza sus katas, un entrenamiento en el interior de la casa y alrededor de un niño suena a mala idea, pero saber donde estar y tener cuidado con sus pasos con la presencia de este, la distancia y la longitud de sus movimientos. Durante 1 hora y 15 minutos la sesión estaba ya completada, raph tenia que ir a buscar algunas provisiones y dejaría a leo con el bebe, sale a preparar a daichi.

Leo se viste con su traje de invierno e abrigo, viste con el abrigo al bebe y le pone una manta mas grande para enrollarlo, su primer salida a afuera y leo no quiere que se congele, sale con el bebe, raph trae a daichi con su silla e se para frente a leo.

Raphael: Carga a raphanardo - Regreso temprano.. no molestes a mama.. - dijo y besa su frente - Y tu no trates de seguirme.. - dijo y le besa mientras regresa al pequeño con su madre.

Leonardo: Se acomoda al pequeño y toma al de rojo por su biceps.. - Ten cuidado.. hayabusa no puede guiarte con el frió y mas con la tormenta acercándose.. - advierte al de rojo.

Raph asiente y hace andar a daichi, el galopar e nieve deja un rastro, leo solo lo ve irse.. escucha un quejido y se mete a dentro, le quita todo lo puesto a su bebe y luego el su abrigo, enciende la televisión para buscar que ver. Raph sigue su camino a la casa de la familia de humanos..

\- Con la tortugas de naranja e morado.., new york -

Han invitado a sus amigos humanos, como lo planeado por el de morado e con ayuda del sensei, todos o buenos los 3 creen que vinieron a recibir noticias de leo y raph, pero los dos tardaban tanto, aparecen la pareja y les miran serios.

April: Preocupada - ¿Pasa algo? - pregunta.

Los dos niegan..

Casey: Confundido - ¿Y para que nos llamaron? - dijo.

Vernon: Mira a la tortuga de naranja - Tiene algo que ver con ustedes dos es seguro.. - dijo y entrecierra los ojos.

Donatello y Michelangelo: Respiran profundo - Vamos a ser padres.. - dijeron juntos sincronizados en realidad.

La mujer se les lanza a abrazarlos a los dos, los dos hombres no se lo esperaban.. el genio detrás de esos lentes y ese cerebro prodigio.. es un pinche semental después de todo, mientras que el de naranja se entendía ese cambio de comportamiento y que sus ojos aun reflejaran quien era aun. La noticia fue tomada bien, aunque en el interior de la tortugas de naranja e morada, querían ver a sus hermanos e sobrino..

\- Con raphael en su camino de regreso -

La tortuga de rojo llego a la casa y tuvo cuidado de ser visto por los familiares de los tres humanos, saluda a los niños e a la niña que se emociona verle, guardo el encargo en los compartimientos de las sillas del corcel, agradece y ve el tiempo.. estaba apunto de nevar, dice adiós..

Va tan rápido como puede, la viene cae de mas en mas, tarda en darse cuenta que perdió el camino, sus huellas estaban cubiertas de nieve.. esto es malo, saca su teléfono y sus audífonos.. llama a leo.. no responde.. no hay señal.

Guía a daichi por donde vienen el aullido de los lobos les alertan del peligro que se acercaba a ellos, daichi escoge un camino con densa nieve, siente la preocupación de raph, toca algo que no debía tocar.. hielo y nieve aun blanda, la tortuga trata de que se calme. Pero el hielo los hace patinar y daichi cae en una de sus patas delanteras, mira a su tortuga en la nieve un poco desorientado por el golpe.. sangre en uno de sus brazos, quien le comienza a revisar su pata aun con un corte que lo puede matar, saca las vendas y primero el animal antes que todo..

\- En la casa.. -

Leo mira la puerta corrediza.. nieve y nieve pero no raph... se trata de calmar y meditar, o cuidar del bebe quien sabe que pasa algo.. su mama esta preocupado y el quiere que deje de estarlo, se mantuvo despierto desde que el de ojos amarillos se fue, leo intenta que duerma pero es inútil; quiere estar siendo cargado.

¿Donde esta ¨papa¨? se atreve a peguntarse raphanardo, su mama le cuenta como fue que el y su papa se conocieron e enamoraron, mira a la tortuga de ojos azules, ¿mama que tienes?, leo estaba con muchas cosas en la cabeza: ¿donde esta raph? y ¿si lo capturaron? o peor.. son llosa.. mira a su bebe, sus ojitos llenos de lagrimas con el claro expresionismo de ¨¿ya no me quieres mama?¨.. lo abraza contra su pecho con mucho cuidado de no hacerle daño, sus lagrimas caen.

Leonardo: Lo separa para ver sus ojitos - Mami.. te quiere y mucho.. raphanardo - le habla acariciando el caparazón y dando palmaditas - Mami solo extraña a tu papi.. tiene miedo de perderles a ustedes dos.. - se comienza a calmar.

Raphanardo mira fijamente a los ojos azules, se abre la puerta del otro lado, no como lo hace normalmente por la de vidrio, la figura grande se quita la capucha e deja las cosas allí, se quita las botas y entra, la bandana roja.. era raph.. se acerca a el con raphanardo en sus brazos, le da a que cargue al bebe, lo hace con un solo brazo?.. mira al otro y sangre mucha sangre.

Lo sienta y busca el botiquín de primeros auxilios, no dice nada y se concentra en lo que hace, saca una aguja e hilo, le advierte que duele lo que hará, comienza a coser la herida y unas cuantas maldiciones sale murmuradas por el ojos ámbar.. termina con su brazo e limpia.

Raphael: Mira a raphanardo quien no ha dejado de mirarle - No quise preocuparte.. - dijo.

Leonardo: Le quita la bandana y le besa la frente - No te preocupes.. estas con nosotros ahora.. - dijo e abraza a raph y a raphanardo - Te extrañe.. te extrañamos - dijo.

Raphael: Le quita la bandana - Y yo a ustedes.. - dijo en respuesta y corresponde el abrazo.

La familia se queda unida sintiendo la cercanía entre ellos, cenan juntos e duermen juntos en la habitación ahora compartida,no se despiertan hasta la mañana siguiente con energías renovadas para el día..

CONTINUARA...

\--------------------------------------------


	37. Capitulo 37: Primeros 3 meses.. un nuevo año muy ajetreado..

Tres meses algo largos..

\- 25 de Enero del 2018, con leonardo, raphael y el nuevo integrante raphanardo -

La familia de ahora 3, 5 con los caballos, 7 con umi e hayabusa y 18 con las gallinas, esas señoras no dejan de tener a esos pollos vándalos que se comen todo lo que ven incluso las semillas de sembrar en la herrería de raph; el caballo de tiro estaba bien, su pata estaba mejor con el rápido reaccionar de raph.. es mas obediente a la tortuga de rojo.

Estaba algo muy ocupada, atendiendo las necesidades del joven miembro, que ahora siendo de semanas de nacido se mantiene mas activo que nunca, bien despierto mirando a los lados e queriendo jugar con las manos de su madre e padre, tomando turnos para que se ¨conocieran mas¨.

El clima se comenzó a poner lentamente cálido solo un poco ya que de vez en cuando la nieve caía e la nieve se quedaba aun en los alrededores, según las noticias que se estima que dentro de un mes y medio comenzara a desaparecer. Al remover la nieve la tortuga de rojo encuentra algunos indicios de que se acerca la primavera e en los arboles estaban dando los retoños en sus ramas.

Raph entra a la casa, se quita el abrigo y las botas, ve a leo jugar con el bebe en el tufon, mira que hace caras y no se ha dado cuenta de que esta en la casa.. se posiciona encima lentamente, leo solo usa su hakama e camisa, debajo sus panties. Leo se da cuenta de raph encima de el pero continua jugando con raphanardo, viendo como el pequeño deja de imitarle y mira al de rojo que hacia una cara de intimidación, mira al bebe imitando a su padre.

Leonardo: Empuja a raph un poco para sentarse en sus piernas - ¨Intimidando¨ se parece a ti.. - le muestra mejor al bebe - Una versión de ti mas adorable.. - dijo e sonríe.

Raphael: Gruñe y ve la imitación del pequeño - Te gusta hacer me burlas.. ¿he?.. - dijo y sonrió.

Raphanerdo: Abre los ojos muy asustado y mueve su cabezita a leo - ¡¡Aaa!!.. - soltó ademas quejidos animales.

Leonardo: Mira al bebe asustado - Ya.. ya solo estaba jugando tu papa contigo.. - dijo - Deberías sonreír mas.. - dijo abriendo la camisa para sacar uno de sus pechos llenos.

Raphael: Lo toma con cuidado - ¿No puedo sonreír?, ¿tanto miedo doy? - lo pone en su pecho/plastron - Tu.. - lo señala - Eres una cosita mas manipulador que he conocido.. de segundo esta tu madre.. - dijo.

Leonardo: Se levanta pone su pie en donde el miembro de raph - Cuida tus palabras.. - dijo aplicando un poco de presión - Cuídalo un momento, haré los oficios.. e lavar la ropa que falta - dijo - Si lo haces llorar, te pateare donde mas duele y dormirás en la sala - dice acomodándose la camisa.

Raphanardo: Mira a leo con una expresión muy asustado - ¡Aa! - sus manos abriendo y cerrándose.

Raphael: Toma un juguete - Mira mama tiene que hacer cosas, yo estoy aquí y te cuidare, dejemos a mami hacer cosas.. - dijo y enciende la televisión.

Quien diría que raph podía cuidar bien a su propio hijo, se sorprende a no ver a leo vigilando lo o pasando muy seguido, raphanardo se duerme en una manta, raph comienza a hacerle cosquillas en sus pies planos. Rápidamente se mete en su caparazón, sus piernitas, brazos e cabeza.. o.. o.. raph estaba en problemas, lo toma y busca por los costados entre su pancita e concha marrón.

Leonardo: Regresa y ve a raph mirando algo entre sus piernas - ¿Raph..? - se acerca a el.

Raphael: Cubre el ¨problemita ¨ con una manta - Leo, ¿que haces aquí? - le pregunta.

Leonardo: Mira el bulto - ¿Donde esta raphanardo? - pregunta directo y serio.

Raphael: Mira la cara sin emociones, frió y con cierto tono del antiguo líder sin miedo - Esta aquí - destapa de la manta al caparazón - Jugaba con el y de repente se metió, no ha salido - dijo.

Leo se sienta y cierra sus ojos cargando , raph es cucha y ve como leo hacia un llamado gutural muy calmado como un chillido y el movimiento de su pecho cuando los emitía e su nariz cuando que se abría e cerraba al mismo ritmo de su pecho y sonido, primero las piernas, luego los brazos y por ultimo la cabeza.

Leonardo: Le besa la cabeza - Le has dado un susto ahora a tu papi.. - se lo da a raph - No eres al único con quien pasa, no te asustes y solo llama e regaña lo cuando lo haga.. - dijo - Ya termine.. pero tomare una siesta.. - dice acostado.

Un raphanardo acostado junto a el desesperado por su comida, una camisa quitada y el atentado de un raph comiendo con su hijo... leo cuida a sus dos bebes..

\- 1 mes y unas 2 semana después -

Blanco.. muy blanco, mira al rostro de su mama y directo a sus ojos azules profundos, sorprendido mientras se padre le sigue a ambos, y abre una puerta, los dos caballos salen de su lugar seguro y se acercan a saludar a la tortuga de cinta azul, pero el pequeño no entiende que se acercan a el.

Leonardo: Pone su mano en la cabeza de cada uno - Hola.. - mira a los ojos de la yegua - ¿Te sientes mal? - pone su mano en el costado - Raph.. nozomi se siente mal - dijo.

Raphael: Mira por donde saldrá el potro - No.. seguro es el tiempo encerrada, todavía falta mucho para que nazca.. - dijo.

Nozomi se apega a leo y mueve su cola blanca larga echa en tranza, el semental negro camina a la tortuga de rojo y comienza a perseguir a umi.. galopa para cubrirse de hayabusa con raph. Leo se ríe pero un olfatear curioso y moviendo, mira a la tortuga de azul y luego hace una acción para que mire abajo, la tortuga mira a que era lo que se refería.

Leonardo: Ve a la tortuga de ojos amarillo/verdosos/azules en sus brazos claramente emocionado - Hey.. ella es nozomi.. - le muestra a la yegua y al curioso semental al pequeño, quien haciendo ruiditos les miraba desde los brazos y caliente abrigo - Y el es daichi.. - dijo.

Raphael: Toma la pata de daichi que se recupera - El es un buen animal, una bestia se puede decir.. - dijo - A ella no le quedo de otra que rendirse a sus encantos.. como tu madre - dice terminando de ver que estaba bien.

Leo sale del corral de los dos caballos con ayuda de raph, se van a dentro antes de que el bebe se congelara, el grito del bebe fue escuchado por querer seguir a fuera, raph se queda con el pequeño e deja que leo haga la cena.. una competencia de caras entre padre e hijo mientras leo esta ocupado.

Llega un invitado a la casa, era bebop con sus puerquitos, al ver al bebe no puede mantenerse quieto sin hacer un par de hablar como bebe, el bebe se ríe, las dos tortugas eran muy amigos del jabalí como de los cerditos que estaban cada vez mas grandes..

\- 1 mes después -

Comenzó el fin del invierno y se acercaba cada vez mas la primavera, y la primera salida de raphanardo a unos amigos, cómodo en los brazos de su madre y viendo el paisaje que se volvía cada día mas verde, como su madre les mostró, lo que lleva su mama en su rostro es una bandana azul y su padre una mas grande rojo.

Llegando al destino se abajan, unos gritos y unos niños corren hasta la tortuga de azul queriendo ver a la tortuga mas pequeña, aylen se lleva a sus niños adentro dejando a entrar a los dos maestros del arte ninjutsu. Mientras leo se sienta y los tres humanos, con los 4 niños viendo a pequeño.

Sagikage: Mira a la tortuga mas pequeña - ¿Es niño? - dijo mas en pregunta.

Suisei: Igual que su hermano mayor - ¿Cuanto tiene? - pregunta.

Giotto: Emocionado - ¿Podemos jugar con el? - dijo con una sonrisa con unos 2 dientes faltan tes.

Sonryugu: Abrazando a leo - Mama tortuga.. - leo se sonroja por eso.

Raph responde las preguntas de los niños y habla un rato con tachyon y alessander, aylen como todos los dos meses anteriores, la enfermera se toma un día para revisar a su paciente favorito.. la tortuga que estaba mas activo que otras veces o cuando lo vio por primera vez. Y hace sus nuevos ¨trucos¨, dejando sorprendidos a los niños que estaban este día en la revisión.

Leonardo: Se ríe por las caras - Hace eso casi todo el tiempo - lo toma y lo deja en su caparazón, raphanardo se voltea a su plastron si mucho esfuerzo - Es muy travieso.. oye - dijo y ve que sostiene su cabeza unos momentos el solo - Hey raph!, mira.. - llama la atención del musculoso.

Raphael: Asiente - Pronto lo dejaremos solo.. y que juegue por allí - dice y toma una foto.

Giotto: Curioso - ¿Mami, por donde salio el bebe? - pregunta inocente.

Alessander: Le tapa la boca antes de que diga otra cosa - Lo siento.. - con una risa nerviosa.

El momento mas incomodo de la vida de leo... peor que la vez de su mestruacion en la ricura con raph.. aylen le dice que cuando sea un poco mas mayor, se quedan unos ratos mas con ellos y llego la hora de irse, a casa, los niños no querían que se fueran y que se quedaran mas, pero leo les explica que el frió de la noche era mala para el y el bebe.

Las 3 tortugas se van a la casa, el camino fue largo de regreso, un momento para que leo amamante a su bebe, raph busca algo de agua para leo, unos 30 minutos después ya raphanardo raphael estaba llenito y con sueño. Continuaron su camino, pero entonces la tortuga de azul tenia una duda referente a si raph comenzaría su retorno a los patrullares hoy, llegan a casa y entra el primero, raph va a dentro a buscar algunas cosas, audífonos y todo lo necesario de hoy.

Leonardo: Saca el ave con el bebe - Ya hablamos, papi se va a hacer su ronda y nosotros le esperamos.. - dice al bebe - Hayabusa guía a raph.. - dijo.

Raphael: Ya montado en daichi - Regreso temprano! - se va.

\- Un rato después.. -

Leo guía a raph por lo que ve hayabusa, pero cierto bebe que estaba en sus piernas, leo sentado en posición de loto pero el cable de sus audífonos era largo y el pequeño lo tomaba, leo se lo quitaba.

Leonardo: Le pega en su piernita - No no noooo, no lo agarres.. - dijo.

/ Raphael: Desde el otro lado - ¿Este camino? - pregunta. /

Leonardo: Escucha la pregunta - Si ese, te llevara a una.. - no siente los audífonos, mira a abajo, raphanardo con ellos en sus manos - Noooo - dijo pero raph escucho otra cosa - Disculpa.. raphanardo esta muy pasado.. - dijo.

/ Raphael: Se ríe - Eso es es algo mio.. ¿leo? - pregunta. /

Leonardo: Le quita los audífonos y apaga la señal de su lado - ¡¡Raphanardo raphael!! - grita.

Raphael siente un escalofrió recorrer todo su caparazón, estos idiotas se salvan y se apresura a llegar a casa, la hayabusa le sigue desde arriba, hace el camino con daichi muy apresurado, cuando llega encuentra a leonardo por un lado y raphanardo de otro en su cesta.

Raphael: Besa a leo este no le responde - ¿Que paso? - le pregunta.

Leonardo: Mira la cesta - No se, pregúntale a tu hijo.. - cruzado de brazos sentado sobre sus rodillas.

Raphael: Carga al bebe quien con lagrimas de cocodrilo quiso tener a su lado a su mama - Pero mira esta llorando.. - dijo meciendo al niño -( Tienes que reconciliarte con tu madre.. enano )- le mira serio a los ojos.

Raphanardo: Mira a leo - A.. - hace con sus manos agarrar.

Leonardo: Suspira y le carga - No quise dejarte así.. y no quería pegarte, pero tienes que hacer caso cuando te hablo.. - dijo mira a raph.

Raphael: Sin creer lo que escucho - ¿Le pegaste? - pregunta.

Leonardo: Asiente - Si, le pegue, no me quería dejar hacer nada.. - dijo una risita de bebe es escuchada.

Los dos no se sorprenden.. su hijo es muy como ellos o bueno raph se ve así mismo y leo confirma tener dos raphs que cuidar de si mismos..

\- Con la pareja de morado y naranja, new york -

º 1 Mes:

Makey ya entiende a leo por el vomito en las mañanas, tardes o noches... tuvo que cambiar su dieta un poco... radicalmente, pero la pizza le llama ¨makey ven a comer.. la tentación es mas que tu...¨, donnie le prepara todo lo bueno que puede comer entre ellos algo de carne, pero los roles intercambiados como makey quería, solo un poco para el y mas para donnie e sensei.

Michelangelo: Comiendo pero sientes las miradas - Por lo menos agradezcan que no me la estoy tragando toda.. - dijo.

Donatello: Asiente - Gracias.. pero nos preocupa que te sientas mal.. - dijo.

Sensei splinter: Acaricia su barba - Donatello, michelangelo sabe lo que hace.. - dijo - los instintos de madre le dicen que hacer.. - dice tomando su taza de te.

Michelangelo: Se cruza de brazos y alza la cabeza en razón - Y te quiero bien alimentado.. - dijo escucha el aww del sensei - Para que te pongas gordo y feo, e para ninguna perra se fije en ti y te enamore con sus tetas.. - dijo con una misteriosa rabia.

Se acabo la conversación con makey, y en la noche una larga charla sobre que a quien los únicos que amaba era a ellos dos..

º 2 meses:

Una petición muy grande donde la justificación lo es todo y todo es tooodooo, la pareja y una charla privada en su habitación a puerta cerrada, el sensei splinter escuchando con un vaso.. no es el único siendo los tres humanos escuchando todo; estaban hablando sobre una oferta de trabajo para que tuvieran un ingreso para ellos pero llega la tortuga naranja con un abrigo y jala literalmente al de lentes a la habitación.

Un traje bien puesto es presentado por la tortuga de naranja para el de morado, todo bien apretado con unos pantalones iguales a el de siempre, paties bien es sexy.. la parte de arriba es lo que preocupa al de morado, celos si señores celos.. de que le quiten a makey.

Michelangelo: Respira - Y es todo.. ¿preguntas? - dice.

Donatello: Asiente - ¿Y lo de arriba? - pregunta.

Michelangelo: Se muestra otra vez - ¡Quiero cuando para tener esto así y cuando estar buenote otra vez salir así de sexy! - exclama.

Donatello: Niega - Hay algo que no entiendo.. - dij - ¿Te vas a poner algo arriba? - pregunta.

Michelangelo: Ya que le pegaba con una computadora - ¿Quieres que te muestre por que no hay nada arriba? - le pregunta.

Donatello: Asiente - Pues si.. - dijo.

No se escucha nada.. muy misterioso que la rata aun pegando la oreja escucha lo que pasa, la tortuga de morado muy complacido disfruta de lo que el de naranja le tiene, su cara entre unas tetas.. aun comenzando su embarazo y ya las tenia... pero consiguió que se pusiera una chaqueta.

º 3 mes:

Malcriado.. eso es lo único que puede decir splinter, pero era tan lindo de verlo a la vez, el bebe estaba en perfecta salud y ya se mostraba, las tías ya comenzaron a darles regalos, es decir, april y la jefa vincent, mientras que los tíos.. trataban que estas no les llevaran la tienda completa, y por que su presupuestos no eran tan buenos.. unas golosinas pondría a la tortuga feliz.

Sin muchos contra tiempos la tortuga acepta trabajar con la jefa vincet en un tipo de investigaciones que requerían que ambos usaran sus habilidades ninjas, en especial con un poco de ayuda con el nuevo recluta, rocksteady quien vivía en un apartado por la jefa.

Para las dos familias las cosas iban muy bien.. el mas importante de leo y raph, raphanardo, cada día mas curioso, make y donnie esperando al suyo con muchas ganas, experimentando lo que era tan especial para leo y raph..

CONTINUARA...

\--------------------------------------


	38. Capitulo 38: Primeros intentos de caminar.. ¡Tienes que vestirte!.. 4 mes

\- Abril 26 del 2018 -

Despertaron, le dieron de comer a los animales e mascotas, fueron a cocina e desayunaron, se bañaron, vistieron con sus trajes y fueron a hacer el entrenamiento como todos los días, solo que el espectador de ambos estaba en otros planes, leo lo dejo durante ese como otras veces desnudo para que su piel escamosa respirara un poco. Cuando terminaron su aprendizaje de hoy, era la hora mas dificil... vestir a

Como puede ser un bebe tortuga mutante tan renuente a vestirse, si ellos mismos se visten todo el tiempo en casa o afuera incluso para ir a las misiones o estando los domingos sin hacer nada, leo voltea a ver a raph caminando sin nada al salir de la habitación, bien.. casi todo el tiempo, agarra la pierna de la tortuga que se arrastra.

Leonardo: Lo pone en su concha - ¡¡Raph!! ¡¡dile a tu hijo que se deje vestir!! - grita al de la bandana roja.

Raphael: Viendo televisión - ¡¡Raphanardo déjate vestir!! - sin muchas ganas de pararse.

Escucha pasos apresurados y voltea a ver a leo bajando con un conjunto para vestir al bebe, en su hombro un hakama, se sienta solo para que el de azul le tire los pantalones, y trata de vestir al de ojos mamarillos/verdoso/azules. Se levanta y se pone lentamente la prenda.. mira al pequeño que trata de huir de su madre, pero no lo logra tan rápido como este quiere, leo solo le pone el hakama sin pañal y lo deja sobre su pancita en el tufon.

Leonardo: Suspira - No puedes pasar todo el tiempo desnudo.. - dijo tocando con un dedo la mejilla del bebe - Raph, vigila lo bien.. - dijo para levantarse.

Raphael: Lo mira que pasa a la otra sala - ¿Que vas a hacer? - le pregunta cargando al pequeño vándalo.

Al que le preguntan saca unos cuantos lienzos y cajas con pinturas, el de rojo apaga la televisión y se lleva al niño con el, el paisaje del jardín estaba tan hermoso con el llegar de la primavera en todo su esplendor una mesa en medio de la habitación era el apoyo de la tortuga de azul, siendo este el trabajo que ambos escogieron para conseguir un poco de dinero para mantener a los caballos, gallinas e ellos mismos sin tener que robar..; esto era lo que leo hacia cuando raph estaba ocupado, con ayuda de alessander y tachyon, y del esposo de aylen sin que supiera quien era el que pintaba, eran vendidas en subastas o online mas que nada.

Raphanardo: Mira a leo - Aaa.. - lo llama con una sonrisa.

Leonardo: Lo mira - Mama, esta ocupado.. - dijo pintando la base del paisaje - Deberías ayudarme un día a pintar.. - dice a raph - Afuera hay mas paisaje.. +suspiro+ pero raphanardo es aun muy pequeño.. - dijo.

Raphael: Sonríe - Ve a cambiarte y llévate a daichi.. me quedo con el mientras buscas inspiración - dijo.

Leonardo: Niega con la cabeza - No! me quedare con raphanardo, tengo que estar con el - dice y trata de tomar al mencionado.

Raphael: No le deja agarrarlo - No, tu vas a ir a fuera y te tomaras un tiempo a solas - dijo y leo iba a decir otra cosa - Es una orden.. - dijo.

La tortuga de azul no tuvo mas opción que obedecer a su compañero, se va a la habitación y se viste con su traje, busca sus cosas en especial sus katanas, y se despide de raph e raphanardo..

\- 1 Hora después -

Regresa a casa con un montón de material nuevo y se quita sus sandalias antes de pisar en el piso de madera, pero mira a su alrededor... la casa estaba echa un desastre, su mente se lleno rápido de preocupación y de toda las situaciones posibles ¿Donde esta raphanardo y raph?, olfatea el lugar en busca del olor de los dos, se deja guiar a la habitación de arriba a su cuarto, lentamente abre la puerta de madera corrediza.. encuentra a raph.

Pisa lentamente para acercarse a la tortuga de rojo una katana en sus manos, cuando esta lo suficientemente cerca el olor de algo característico de otra cosa aparte de el de los dos y ve la cara de ayuda me del otro, mira al bebe con ojos llorosos reales. Su hakama y raph lleno de.. popo.

Leonardo: Carga al bebe y lo lleva al baño - ¡Por esto no te quise dejar con tu papa, pero el no, vete yo lo cuido! - decía bañando a la tortuga bebe.

Raphael: Se estaba duchando y escuchando todo - Lose soy descuidado... no te merezco.. - le respondía.

Leonardo: Termina de lavar al bebe, le pone una toalla - Te quiero durmiendo en la sala.. - dijo al de rojo antes de salir del baño.

Raphael: Sale de bañarse - Todo yo.. todo yo - lleva la ropa sucia a la lavandería.

Pone a lavar y llega a la sala, un momento.. ¿no había una tercera guerra mundial aquí?, mira a leo dando a rapha uno de sus comidas de bebes, el bebe se la come todo sin mucha oposición por parte de el. Leo le mira tranquilo y sereno, ya se le paso el enojo, se acerca y se sienta del otro lado de la mesa por su seguridad.

Raphanardo: Ronroneando muy fuerte - Aaa aa.. - deja de comer.

Leonardo: Se come un poco - Ya comí otro ahora tu.. abre.. - dijo firme pero el bebe ya no comió - ¿Le damos a papi? - le extiende la cuchara al de rojo - Come raph.. - con una cara de come qu te pienso matar de hambre.

Raphael: Se lo come - Ta bueno come enano.. - era raro y era de verduras.. con mucha razón el enano no quería comer mas, el niño no come mas de eso.

La tarde sin hablarse, y al caer la noche raph regresa a casa pero nada de cena y ninguna señal de leonardo o raphanardo, revisa la casa, un tufon para el en la sala, entra en su cuarto donde leo estaba dormido. Solo... mmm... se le sube y comienza a besarle el cuello, lo destapa y se encuentra lo menos esperado, su hijo entre los pechos de leo... mira a al rostro de leo, estaba despierto.

Leonardo: No muy feliz - ¿Que haces aquí? - pregunta a raph lo echa para atrás con su pie y se sienta - No quiero tener un discusión.. - dijo.

Leo deja a rapha en el tufon en su pancita, raph le explica lo que paso esta mañana..

\- Flashback -

Cuando leonardo se va a buscar con que trabajar, el prepara a la pequeña un pequeño nido donde pasar ese rato sin leo, pero se va a buscar un biberón y al regresar nada de la tortuga de ojos verdes/amarillos/azules, mira a un lado y lo ve haciendo como un gusano, pone sus manos para echarse para atrás e se impulsa con sus pies hacia adelante.

Raphael: Lo carga e se lo lleva al nido, lo acuna - A comer.. - pero no abría la boca, le logra meter la mamila pero solo unas succiones una tos - No no.. - dijo.

Le da palmaditas en su caparazón, siente como si algo en su hombro... lo toma por debajo de sus bracitos y la mismísima cara de maldad en algo tan pequeño, este hijo de su madre es como el... le gustan los problemas.. agarra un paño y se limpia. Mira abajo y no hay bebe.. el llanto o grito le da la ubicación, en el escalón de la cocina, lo vuelve a agarrar.

Lo acuesta en el nido y lo trata de dormir, pero comienza a gritar mas fuerte, lo comienza a mecer lo saca, deja que umi le lama, que hayabusa se ponga en su caparazón, hasta que le deja en su plastron de comienza a calmar y a dormitar, el también se duerme; unos 15 minutos despierta y su mano va a su estomago, algo mojado e con algo pegajoso, lleva su mano a la altura de su nariz y huele.. abre los ojos, era mierda.

Mira al bebe en su pecho caminando a su cara, con el ante brazo de la mano con la cosa lo sostiene, mira su plastron y que el hakama mas sucio al ser blanco... respira y trata de limpiar todo, le quita el hakama e comienza a caminar se hace pipi el tufon... leo lo matara.

Se lleva al enano a poner otro hakama, pero como con leo y su miedo de hacerle daño o lastimar le le deja así.. en eso siente a leo.. mierda.

\- Fin del flashback -

Raphael: Lo mira a los ojos - Eso es lo que paso.. - dice cruzado de brazos.

Leonardo: Mira a su hijo, este sentado el sólito y cae en su caparazón, serie era muy tierno - No me tienes muy feliz.. - dijo - ¡Es mentira, tu papi ya sabe como que fue cuidarlo a el y a tus tíos! - dice riéndose.

Raphael: Disgustado - Te da risa.. - dice - Me cago encima.. y me hizo pipi, me hizo desordenar la casa - enumera las cosas.

La tortuga de azul se acuesta y jala al de rojo con el, la cría de tortuga mira como su mama e papa se comienzan a llevar bien, se acerca al rostro de raph.. este le mira curiosos, la manito del niño toma la nariz y la aprieta con muchas ganas, con ayuda de leo le quita su mano. Leonardo le regaña por portarse así, con su padre.

Leonardo: Lo acuna - No se pega a papa, no le pegues y tienes que hacerle caso a lo que te diga.. - el bebe grita y comienza a llorar - No llores.. pero no creas que puedes maltratar a tu padre.. - dijo - Te lo repondré un día raph.. - dijo solamente.

Se acuesta a dormir o leo acuesta a dormir primero al bebe.. raph va por su ¨premio de consolación¨, pero leo solo le amenazo con u kunai que tenia debajo de la almohada, sostuvo la mano en un juego algo de grandes cuando leo se rinde por lo avances de raph, ya sin ropa los dos, los miembros bien erectos y leo ya preparado, lo comienza a meter y leo hace la cabeza hacia un lado.. mira al bebe que estaba ¨haciendo intentos de gatear¨, mira a raph y todo muy visible.

El momento mas incomodo de su vida... se calman un momento y se visten, el bebe dormido entre ellos era lo que ahora evitaba terminar haciendo un hermano para el... el único en su momento.. y único para su mama, con sus pechos siendo solo para el.. raph no estaba tan feliz de tener esto, pero leo ya no se preocupa por tener que tomar anticonceptivos para eso estaba raphanardo... 

CONTINUARA...

\--------------------------------------------------------------


	39. Capitulo 39: De 5 a 6 meses, gatear e pararse, comer... visitantes..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¿Los descubrieron? chan chaaaan chaaaaaan

\- Junio 16 del 2018, raphanardo 5 meses -

Nozomi dio a luz en la madrugada a un potro negro y blanco, tan lindo que no tardo mucho en pararse en sus temblorosas patas y caer en los intentos de caminar, vigilando a la yegua y el potro durante la madrugada, raph regresa a dentro a la casa para ver a leo con rapha en una cesta que se pone en su caparazón, ese es un apodo que el le da a su hijo, que emocionado de ver a su padre y este le saca del lugar; besa a leo antes de ir a buscar una gaseosa.

Raphael: Lo carga - Leo, nozomi ya tuvo a su bebe.. - dijo y levanta a raphanardo un poco sobre su cabeza - Ya tienes un compañero de juegos - dice y mira a leo que le da una cara de deja de mover lo que te vomitara.

Raphanardo: Riéndose por la forma en que su padre juega.

Leonardo: Niega con la cabeza cocinando sopa, arroz y salchichas - Nunca aprendes.. - dice - ¿Puedes jugar con el un momento? - pregunta a raph.

La tortuga de rojo va ala sala y toma el control de la televisión pone un programa de bebes, sienta al bebe sobre sus piernas y apoyando su caparazón contra el plastron, cambia los canales a uno de deportes, el niño pone mala cara, pone uno de animales.. el niño se queda mirando a los gatitos ronroneando, hayabusa e umi miran a los que hace un mes casi se matan por estar solos sin el de azul.

Raphael: Mira a leo - Leo tenemos un gato.. - dijo su sonrisa arrogante.

Leonardo: Mira desde donde esta - Raph vigila lo bien, ya estará el desayuno - dice.

Mientras raphanardo descubrió algo interesante, se ponía sus manos e piernas e levantaba uno primero y otro después avanzaba.. lo intento unas veces equilibrando su peso e usando su cola para moverse, comienza a hacerlo rápido.. comienza a llegar a una parte que de repente es alzado.. fin de la aventura a 4 patas.

Raphael: Usando su sai para evitar que se diera otra vez, suspira de alivio - Eso estuvo cerca.. - dijo y mira a leo con la bandeja - Puedo explicarlo.. - dice alzando al bebe con su sai.

Leonardo: Niega - Ya gatea.. pronto se parara solo y caminara.. - dijo cierta tristeza.. - Bueno, el desayuno esta listo.. - dijo y se abaja la franelilla que queda expuesta en su pecho - Es hora de comer raphanardo.. - dice al bebe.

Los dos de bandanas azul e roja comen lo que preparo este, el bebe era amamantado a la vez con algo de ayuda se mantiene parado, pero le llamaba la atención lo que comían sus padres, mira el arroz de su madre e sopa. Leo ve que deja de mamar e mira lo que tiene adelante, toma con sus palillos un poco de arroz.. la pequeña tortuga cierra la boca un momento, abre un poco y deja que leo ponga el trozo, mastica un poco.. traga y abre otra vez.

Raphael: Su mente -( ¡No le des que me tengo que partir el caparazón antes de tiempo! )- pensó y disimulando su expresión - ¿No crees que es muy pequeño para comer de lo nuestro? - dijo.

Leonardo: Lo mira con cara de enserio - El puede, nosotros comimos arroz de muy niños.. - dijo y mira al bebe que ahora miraba la sopa, toma una cuchara e le da un poco - Que rica la sopa.. - dijo.

La carita de raphanardo lleno de sopa y granos de arroz, tan lindo que raph le toma una foto a su hijo, la guarda en una carpeta especial que cuando este sea grande le hará pasar malos ratos, le extiende con sus palillos un trozo de salchicha, el niño abre la boca y come, traga.

Raphanardo: Aplaudiendo - Ma.. - dijo mira la cara de sorpresa de su papa y su mama - Au.. - cae a su caparazón golpeando sin querer a su mama entre sus piernas.

Leonardo: Aguantando las ganas de gritar - En tus posibles hermanos... - raph le da unas palmaditas - Cuanto te odio... - dijo lo mas bajo posible.

Raphael: Le besa la mejilla e soba su hombro - Duele, me lo imagino.. - dijo pero leo da un golpe entre las piernas - Hijo.... ......... - dijo apretando su mano en puño - Los hermanos... - dijo entre dientes.

Leonardo: Ya habiéndose le pasado - Come por que iremos a conocer al nuevo miembro de la familia, e al entrenamiento - dijo cargando a raphanardo - Vamos a bañarte.. - dice.

Raph se queda un momento mas con el dolor entre las piernas e varias respiraciones controladas, se levanta y se va a bañar junto con leo y rapha quienes in-usualmente estaban de espaldas a la puerta, hace el ritual de limpiar el caparazón de leo con un cepillo especial, leo ronronea y deja salir un sin fin de sonidos que hacían que raphanardo respondiera al igual que raph, leo se voltea y mira con una sonrisa a raph.

Leonardo: Con raphanardo al nivel de agua - Pon las manos para que veas.. - dijo.

Raphael: Asiente - Listo leo.. ¿que me enseñaras? - pregunta.

Leo suelta al bebe en el agua y este mantiene la cabeza arriba, pero se mantiene a flote y avanzando hacia las manos de raph... el de rojo no lo puede creer.. estaba nadando el solo como si fuera uno de ellos; lo levanta cuando llega a sus manos le da la vuelta e lo ve nadar hacia leo.. es la cosa mas linda, su familia.

Raphael: Se sumerge un momento desapareciendo de la parte superior, ve a leo imitarlo con el bebe quien aguanta la respiración - Jeje. - se ríe.

Leonardo: Ayuda a raphanardo a subir a tomar aire con su cabeza, se vuelve a hundir.

El pequeño trata de quedar en la parte de abajo de la piscina, pero subía al no tener tanto peso pero la mano de tres dedos lo agarra de dos dedos e lo pone junto a ellos, era raph y leo imita al de ojos ámbar.. los tres suben a tomar aire, se ríen e unen sus frentes; se van a vestir para entrenar, leo aun usa a bufanda de raph.

\- En el llamado dojo -

Este dojo era mas curioso solo los cimientos fueron encontrados, raph lo reconstruyó durante octubre e noviembre del año pasado, en poco tiempo un lugar cálido y suficientemente amplio para entrenar, era limpiado a diario por los dos, antes de de cada entrenamiento e fin, leo usa una correa especial con la cesta para llevar al bebe de 5 a 6 meses en su caparazón; sus katanas pasan a estar colgando en su cintura con un pequeño arnés.

Escuchan un relincho muy fuerte, salen para ver y era nozomi con daichi, el pequeño potro estaba detrás de su madre, quien hacia que el caballo negro puro retrocediera, pero el pequeño potro se acerca al caballo y olfatea al caballo mas grande, este le olfatea igual y le lame la frente; la yegua se calma y mira a la tortuga, luego a la perra con el potro jugando pero corre a su madre asustado.

Leonardo: Desabrocha el sistema de arnés de la cesta y toma el arnés para pasar al frente con cuidado - Vamos pronto les presentaremos a su amigo.. - dijo.

Leo saca sus katanas, el bebe sale de su cesta para ver las armas de su madre, sus ojitos mas brillantes y escucha el sonido metálico de golpes de los sais de raph, vaya que esas cosas les hicieron cambiar la opinión, leo hace movimientos y el sonido llaman la atención de el niño.

Luego se ponen serios pero aun tratan de hacer llamar la atención en otras armas, como kunais e shurikens, las bombas de humo o las técnicas de combate cuerpo a cuerpo, la naringata que leo hizo con una de sus katanas, o el arte de las cadenas que sabia su padre e la usaba con los cobardes que no tenían los huevos para atreverse a pelear con el; leo trata de que no diga malas palabras.

Sentados después de una rutina algo difícil, en especial leo quien dejo de hacerlo desde el 6 mes y medio de embarazo, aunque hiciera un poco con sus katanas en secreto durante esos 4 meses de cuidados sobre protectores de raph.

Leonardo: Mira a raph que le muestra sus saia al bebe - Ten cuidado con eso.. - dijo viendo que tan cerca estaban del niño.

Raphael: Asiente y le muestra un movimiento con un sai - Ves esto te lo enseñare cuando puedas levantaros sin ayuda.. - dijo al bebe.

Leonardo: Sonríe y le muestra su katana - ¿Deberíamos dejarlo cuando este mas grande elegir sus armas? - dijo mirando como el pequeño se interesa en las cintas del arma.

Raphael: Sonrió - Si, aunque parece que le gusta mas las nuestras - trata de quitarle un sai - Vamos.. - dice.

Raphanardo: Toma el sai - Ño, ño.. - decía no queriendo soltar el arma.

Raphael: Gruñe y resopla por su nariz - Dámelo... - tiene cuidado y mira a leo - Bueno, si no me lo vas a dar entonces me quedo con tu mami.. - dijo.

Raph besa a leo y este corresponde, los dos se separan y se acomodan mejor, leo sobre el regazo de raph, la idea era poner celoso al bebe para que soltara sus armas, pero este solo se quedo jugando o tratando de levantar los sais. Leo se separa y se acomoda la parte expuesta de su pecho, se levanta, toma a la tortuga bebe en sus brazos e guarda en las fundas sus katanas.

Leonardo: Poniendo al bebe en el suelo de madera - Iré por las primeras bayas de la estación.. - dijo mientras se marra la correas con las katanas e pisa el hakama de raphanardo para que raph pueda guardar sus sais - Regresaremos pronto.. - dijo.

Raphael: Sonrió con su típica sonrisa que hace que leo sienta sonrojarse - Mientras yo hago unas cosas en la forja.. - dijo guardando sus sais - Trabajo en una armadura.. - hace gestos en su pecho.

Leonardo: Pierde su sonrojo - Eres un.. - suspira - Mejor comienza a hacer esos disfraces del clan del pie - dijo y se termina de ajustar la cesta en su caparazón.

Raphael: Le da un beso y luego al pequeño rebelde - Hazle caso a leonardo - dijo a lo que el pequeño responde gruñendo - Ten cuidado con los osos, con los cazadores e los soldados del pie, no obstante.. - sabiendo que a los ojos de leo sonó muy pero muy inteligente - Se que puedes patearles el trasero a todos ellos - dijo apoyando su caparazón en el marco de la puerta cruzado de brazos.

La tortuga de azul se pone sus sandalias.. y ¿sus sandalias?, el las dejo aquí, mira a la tortuga de rojo, quien le muestra su nuevos zapatos.. unas botas negras con tacón. Se los pone algo curioso por la forma que muestra su elegancia al caminar, hace unas cuantas piruetas con sus katanas, su bebe miraba sorprendido el movimiento y sonido que hacia desde la seguridad de los brazos de raph, se detiene y mira a bajo se sienten suaves.. si se las queda.

Raphael pone en la cesta a la tortuga bebe de ojos de colores ámbar e azules, la tortuga desaparece con gracia en unos 5 minutos, la tortuga de rojo se aprieta mas su chaqueta y se dirige a trabajar en lo mandado.

Comienzan calentando el metal, y revisando el templado de una katana ceremonial.. esta muy bien, sin astillas o imperfecciones, su peso es correcto como el recuerda del día anterior, hace el mango rápido. Revisa su otro proyecto dos sais de un mismo metal, agarra un martillo y comienza a dar la forma a las puntas.

\- La tortuga de azul -

Fue directo a su prado favorito de bayas e arándanos, deja a su bebe dormido en su cesta, , escucha el movimiento de los matorrales e hojas, su mano en el mango de su katana y mira lo que hizo el sonido, su nuevo e inusual amigo el jabalí mutante.. ve algo nuevo que sigue a este o intenta seguirlo.. el jabalí le saluda e carga lo que parece ser un bebe, se dirige a el. Un bebe jabalí-rinoceronte con 4 meses.. cosas que uno se entera, hablan por un rato comiendo bayas.

Bebop: Viendo a su bebe - Ame a rocksteady desde que le conoci en ese bar, fue como amor a primera vista, desde entonces nos la pasams buscando la forma de vivir.. desde que mutamos fue mas diferente que otras veces, no pense que fuera posible y no sabia que estaba esperando.. pero aun siento que el es un tesoro - dijo terminando su relato con rocksteady e como tuvo a su puerquillo - ¿Ustedes no se mantienen juntos? - pregunta con respecto a su familia.

Leonardo: Algo triste - Si.. pero lo nuestro era secreto - dijo - Me entero que estoy embarazado, raph y yo nos separamos un tiempo, pero nos encuentran.. el sensei nos quiso se parar, matar a mi bebe.. - dijo mira a raphanardo en su cesta - Estaba ya muy en mi, lo amaba de forma incondicional al igual que raph a pesar de su primera impresión.. nos fuimos era y es lo mejor para el - dijo serio.

La tortuga bebe se despierta y comienza a hacer de las suyas, la tortuga de azul lo toma y lo trata de hacer dormir pero la tortuga le muestra al jabalí el rebelde característico de su padre. El bebe híbrido sentado mirando a su madre, era la hora de irse para el jabalí cuando llegaron sus escoltas; pero antes la tortuga de azul toma una foto al bebe rinoceronte-jabalí.

La tortuga de azul continua recolectando los frutos, su cesta mas que llena y se lleva a su bebe en sus brazos, escucha voces de seres humanos, desaparece sin dejar rastro alguno, cuando fueron a investigar.

\- En casa -

La tortuga de rojo termino sus mandados, y estaba revisando las siembras de papas después de la de arroz, la yegua e potro estaban bien, ahora estaba entrenando al halcón peregrino para alejar los cuervos molestos con ayuda de umi que los ahuyenta de comer las valiosas puntas o hojas, mira hacia el bosque e nota a la leo con raphanardo en sus brazos, este llega con el y lo jala a la casa; le cuenta como se encontró con el jabalí e el bebe de este, le muestra la foto, y la muy despierta tortuga haciendo de las suyas, eran las 5:40 de la tarde.

Leonardo: Sentando en su regazo a raphanardo - Y este galapaguito, me hizo pasar pena - lo acusa - Me mordió y me maltrato - lo acusa con raph - el bebe se para y le comienza a dar besos en la mejilla.

Raphael: Mordiendo su pierna - Estas castigado.. sin tu mama por hoy.. - dijo.

Leonardo: Con evidente sarcasmo - ¿Y tu, lo vas a cuidar? - le pregunta.

Raphael: Niega - Lo dije en broma - carga a leo con el bebe, este pequeño le mira con pocos amigos - Ya hice lo pedido - le muestra la espada japonesa de hoja mas larga - Me la llevare hoy para probarla - dijo.

Leonardo: Asiente haciendo puchero por querer probarla el - Eso es muy bueno, ¿que tienes? - pregunta un poco curioso y mas cuando lo deja enfrente a la televisión.

Raphael: Su mano a rascando la parte de atrás de su cabeza - ¿El cada vez esta mas grande? - dice - ¿Pienso que ya tu puedes acompañarme al patrullaje? - no sabia como usar las palabras.

Leonardo: Mira al bebe un poco dudoso - ¿Tu lo tienes bajo control o me invitas a una cita de tres? - sonrió al de rojo, juega con su bebe o bueno este le decía que era hora de comer y este comienza a mamar - Hacer esto aveces me da un poco de.. vergüenza, imagínate en medio de una batalla, terminaría matando a todos no seria para nada honroso - dice.

Los dos miran al bebe, ellos han matado antes de tenerlo e antes de ser pareja... era su vida y su herencia por ser ninjas e escoger esta forma de vida.. bueno no pudieron escoger por ellos mismos e las circunstancias como lo permitió su sensei. Su madre y padre eran monstruos asesinos y el solo un pequeño que no sabia que si en dada ocasión su padre o madre no estaban en muy buen estado mental... lo matarían tan fácil.

Leonardo: Se acuesta con su bebe para dormirle - Debes ir a patrullar - dijo algo en su voz apagada.

Raphael: Se levanta y cuando leo va a la cocina, lo sigue - Tuviste el mismo pensamiento, ¿he? - le pregunta lo mas casual posible.

Leonardo: Se detiene en seco - Sabes que lo podemos matar por accidente.. - dijo serio y bajo, solo lo suficientemente alto para que este escuche.

Raphael: Lo abraza por su caparazón desde atrás sus manos en su vientre - No digas eso porque no lo haremos, es nuestro hijo - dijo y le besa el cuello - El, nuestro amor y nosotros en general, nos mantenemos juntos - dijo - ¿Y quien sabe, si en algún momento, no digo ahora pero tampoco mucho después, tenemos otro? - acaricia el vientre plano de leo, su piel escamosa e plastron llevaba ya unas semanas como estaba antes.

Leonardo: Sonríe feliz y se quita las manos de tres dedos mas obscuros de su abdomen - Si nos mantenemos unidos.. - se voltea e une sus frente - Pero no conseguirás que me embarace otra vez tan pronto - dijo haciendo reír a la tortuga con músculos, este intenta seducirlo con una pequeña demostración de su tonificados músculos - Aunque estas bien.. - muerde apropósito su labio inferior -( Se quiere lucir.. pero, no no, no habrán cariñitos para el hasta dos años )- se recuerda.

Raphael: Pasa sus manos por su trasero sacándolo de sus pensamientos - Te amo.. - dijo un momento une sus frentes y ronronea muy fuerte, e hace un llamado como un pequeño chillido e leo responde - Te veo para la cena, pero lo duermes.. - dijo poniéndose su chaqueta.

La tortuga de azul despierta un momento al bebe y lo lleva a que se despida de su padre, raphael se despide del niño con mal humor e se va, leo se queda esperando que desaparezca en el espeso bosque, suspira y sonríe al ver a su bebe aunque enojado preguntando por lo que harían ladeando su cabeza, lo deja jugando con sus juguetes mientras le prepara algo de comer.. unas zanahorias e papas como puré. Manda a hayabusa equipada para ver como iba raph o si necesitaba ayuda, le da la comida a raphanardo y se mantiene al tanto de raph.

\- Mientras raph - 

Mira hacia arriba el halcón peregrino volando sobre el y su cámara a todas luces encendidas, escucha la voz de leo y la voz de su hijo, leo le informa que esta comiendo y por eso tanto escándalo, se ríe y continua su misión.

Pasadas dos horas, estaba golpeando al ultimo tipo que quiso hacerle daño a la chica de rasgos latinos, no en su guardia y menos a la pobre inocente que busca como ayudar a su familia, hace una pila con los hombre e hace su símbolo, sube rápido al edificio y salta de edificio en edificio hasta lo que parece ser una plaza muy popular que ellos conocían e han salvado a las personas, dejaron su símbolo en donde todos lo vieran a la mañana siguiente, esa fue la razón por la que comenzaron a ser conocidos, mira a la calle desde donde esta parado estaba pasando algo; hayabusa en su hombro tomando un descanso, su mirada se posa en una mujer.. era april.. no estaba sola, iba acompañada por su fiel camarografo e el detective, aparte otra reportera.. mierda la novia de tachyon.

Tiene cuidado, le informa a leo y este le informa que desplegar a hayabusa para ver mejor, este tira el cebo y el ave sigue su objetivo, pasa por encima de las personas a una altura considerada, viendo donde estaba su comida, mientras con su pata con la cámara ayudaba a observar a la tortuga de azul, encuentra su cebo detrás de la reportera de chaleco amarillo, esta lo ve bajar y se agacha a tiempo, la reportera rubia hace un anuncio que esta agachada no se esperaba.

¿¿¿???: Mira el ave - Y creemos que nuestros justicieros nos están observando justo ahora - dijo con una enorme sonrisa - De seguro se tomaron un tiempo para ver la restauración de esta plaza y como no podemos agradecerle mas por su trabajo, esta aun su símbolo intacto - dijo.

El noble ave alza el vuelo cuando no ve a su dueño de rojo en el edificio, la mujer de chaleco amarillo ve hacia a donde el ave vuela y entonces lo entendió, esta ceremonia donde los justicieros eran los otros dos hermanos y el halcón que casi la mata es al parecer una de sus tarjetas de presentaciones, mira detenidamente el símbolo cuando estaba comenzando la feria; los dos hombres que le acompañan estaban preocupados.

Vernon: La mira e mira al detective - ¿April sucede algo? - pregunta algo preocupado por la mujer.

Casey: Igual de preocupado que el hombre mayor - ¿Algo te vino a la mente? - pregunta.

April: Asiente - Ellos están aquí.. - dijo saca su teléfono y toma una foto.

Los tres amigos se dirigen a su hotel..

\- Mientras con raph -

Llega tan rápido como puede a casa, donde leo lo espera igual de serio pero con cierta preocupación en el aire.. tomarían mas cuidado y tratarían que no fueran vistos por ellos, raphanardo parece sentir que su mama e papa están algo asustados, hace que leo y raph le abracen, un poco de cariño por su parte eso calma a sus padres..

CONTINUARA...

\--------------------------


	40. Capitulo 40: Primera misión los tres, Misiones con makey y donnie..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un momento en familia.. ¿y como les va a donnie y makey en la ciudad?

\- Junio 20 del 2018 -

Bien amarrado e seguro las correas, armas listas e seguras, bombas de humo 6, surikens e kunais.. botas bien puestas, flechas e arco.. un raph apresurando lo a el, el ultimo que falta.. la pequeña tortuga bebe que estaba vestido con una versión de blanco puro del traje de raph.

Raphael: Cruzado de brazos afuera de la casa - Solo es una misión de reconocimiento, no es una batalla contra el destructor - dijo mientras prepara a nozomi y ve salir a leo - Te hubieras tardado mas.. - dijo sarcástico.

Leonardo: Riendo falsamente y con sarcasmo - Yo pensé que era una cita, por lo que me prepare para ello - dejando que el de rojo note su falda vieja de samurai y su pecho cubierto por el collar de bambus - Me puedo ir a cambiar, no me importa o si quieres vete - dijo.

Raphael: Niega - Pero yo se que en esta cita no habrá se.. - un dedo en sus labios y ve al bebe - Pero te sorprenderás y no hablo de la popo - dijo tratando un tema que los dos saben.

Leonardo: Toma las riendas de nozomi - Si lo que tu digas gran y poderoso líder, cabeza caliente - dijo con cierta burla mientras sube a la silla de la yegua - ¡El ultimo en llegar a la ciudad cuida una semana a raphanardo! - grita para hacer avanzar a esta.

Raphael: Sube al semental - ¡Ni lo pienses, yo no lo cuidare! - un tono no asustado o serio o burla, era pánico puro e traumatico -( No dejare que me deje a rapha, no como la otra vez )- se decía en su mente -( Pero es su día ¨especial¨ o bueno te acordaste )- se reprimía.

La tortuga de azul fue el primero en llegar a la ciudad e subir al edificio, se esconde para asustar a raph, este ultimo llega un poco cansado, la tortuga de azul salta para acorralarlo en el suelo, un sonrisa astuta en su rostro y se sienta en el estomago de su compañero.

Raphael: Lo trata de levantar - Deberíamos estar persiguiendo delincuentes. ¿no lo crees? - pregunta - Aunque siendo sincero.. me gusta estar así.. - dijo sabiendo que leo se sonrojara y se levantaría.

Y ve lo hermoso que esta su compañero el día de hoy, no puede creer que aun con todo lo pasado en estos casi dos años juntos e con raphanardo, se vea mas joven con tan solo 18 años.. unas 18 primaveras que el de rojo comparte. Se levanta cuando leo voltea a verlo, su cola se mueve de lado a lado al sentir la mirada del de rojo, el sonido llega a sus oídos de como unas piezas de madera chocan entre si; mira a la tortuga bebe jugando con el collar de su madre y el mismo nota el collar que le dio a leo cuando eran novios e la llave de la ciudad que obtuvieron al vencer al krang.

Leonardo: Tomando la manito de rapha - ¿Adonde vamos rebelde líder? - usando los apodos que hacían crecer el orgullo de raph.

Raphael: Da unos pasos a delante - Bien, quieres comenzar de una vez - salta siendo seguido de leo - Puedes seguirme y te mostrare la diversión - dijo.

Unos cuantos saltos por los tejados e edificios comerciales, viendo como se preparaban las personas las festividades, el bebe parece sorprenderse por la gran cantidad de colores e luces, eran como luciérnagas pero de mas colores. Un altercado en un callejón era el momento de los dos, las katas de leo en sus manos e raph sus sais, van directo a detener a los hombre para nada buenos, los dos se cuidan las espaldas; ojos con las membranas.

Raph se encarga de unos 4 hombres armados con cuchillos e pistolas, leo se encarga del líder y su mano derecha, eran una extraña fusión de mafiosos italianos e yakuzas, estos no esperaban ver a otro de esos monstruos o kappas, pensando que solo había al que llaman sus hombres, emperador aka, el otro kappa con ligeros parecidos a una hembra, era su reina y usaría eso a su favor.

Líder: Saca su katana - Oye hermosa.. - ve que no parece importarle lo que dice - ¿Que parece si dejas a tu emperador aka y vienes por mi? - le pregunta o le sugiere.

Leonardo: No cae en su trampa - Aka no es mi emperador - dijo y detiene a los hombres armados que saltan e usa sus katanas - Es mi líder e compañero.. - dijo y corre directo al hombre, la hoja de su espada en el cuello del hombre - Tu no eres nada, comparado con el - su voz sale oscura e grave.

Líder: Saca una pistola y apunta al pequeño bolso que estaba sobre el collar de bambu - Pense que te gustaría, siendo tratada como lo que mereces - dijo bajo sus ojos brillan por el deseo de tener para el solo a este ejemplar - Eres muy.. - ve que sale una cabeza de la bolsa.

Leonardo: Mira a donde los ojos del hombre miraban e donde apuntaba la pistola - ¡Ha!, métete en tu lugar - esconde la cabeza de su bebe y gruñe al hombre - Fue un mal movimiento - su mano sin katana rompe la pistola.

Los hombres inconscientes fueron encontrados por la policía, la tortuga de rojo no espero que leo se divirtiera tanto con el hombre que amenazo al bebe e fue ayudarle, nadie se mete con su hijo. Lleva a la tortuga a su sorpresa, este no muy emocionado es llevado a una especie de jardín botánico, una mesa e dos sillas, flores azules y rojas, sonrió un poco apenado.

Leonardo: Abaja la cabeza y mira a su bebe amamantándose, estaba sentado - Raph.. creo que olvide algo - dijo pero este le detuvo.

Raphael: Le besa - Si.. nuestro cumple años, no creas que lo olvidare.. - dijo y le muestra la misma katana en fundado- Es tu regalo - dijo y se lo da en sus manos.

Leonardo: Saca el noble sable - Gracias.. pero no tengo nada para ti - dijo un poco triste.

Raphael: Ve que raphanardo termina de comer - Soy feliz con rapha, siendo algo que viene de ti - dijo con amor.

Se velada mas placentera termina antes de los previsto, por la tortuga bebe queriendo su hora de dormir, no discutieron eso ya que el mismo que ahora tenia sueño no durmió en todo el largo día, se dirigen a casa pero se toman un momento para ir con el hombre que vio la noticias de hace 4 días, no se encontraron con los tres humanos..

\- Mientras que en la ciudad new yorkina, 21 de Junio del 2018 -

La tortuga de morado e papa primerizo trata que las piruetas de su pareja amado embarazado y un poco madurado, no se fuera a tropezar o exceder, la tortuga adorable de naranja cae sentado apropósito sobre su trasero, sus piernas cruzados e mirando al padre de su bebe, su traje nuevo expuesto mostrando los lados mas atractivos, su vientre en especial grande.

Donatello: Lo señala - Deja de estar haciendo acrobacias makey - dijo - Puede hacerle daño al bebe - dice.

Michelangelo: Sacando su lengua - ¡O vamos donnie!, ¡solo son 5 meses! - dijo y cae sobre sus pies.

Donatello: Toma la bandana ahora larga de makey - Y eso es lo que temo.. - dijo e se queda con la bandana en regaño - Pueden pasar muchas cosas - dijo su tono en verdad preocupado.

Michelangelo: Lo abraza y le da un beso en su frente - Lo se.. y me pregunto si leo paso por lo mismo que yo - dijo un poco triste acaricia su vientre - Mis sentimientos y emociones no me dejan que piense a veces bien - dijo.

Donatello: Corresponde - No digas eso - acaricia su caparazón y le besa su frente - Me gusta que nuestros bebes tengan tu buen corazón de oro e piedras preciosas - dice siendo lo mas sincero que era - ¿Por que no vamos a patear les el trasero a los malos, mmm? - le pregunta.

Los dos se dirigen a una señal de una alarma en una localidad de reuniones de mercado que resulto esta noche con un sin fin de matones tomando rehenes, su única entrada en este caso por el rió los dos se preparan del otro lado y se lanzan al agua. Se sumergen en la heladas aguas e se dirigen a su lugar donde entrarían, sube primero donnie y luego ayuda a makey.

Comienza la diversión cuando las luces comienzan a pestañear, la pareja se separa y les parte la madre a los hombres, uno para makey en especial al usar un bebe como rehén, este makey se lo llevo después de quitar a la niña de los brazos de ese feo hombre.. este no la paso muy bien. Las dos figuras desaparecen en la oscuridad y son encontrados los responsables de este problema con serias lesiones.. pero no tantas como el horrendo hombre usa bebes; los policías se encargan de este caso a partir de ahora.

La tortuga de naranja muy contento por que le dejaron salir, se abraza con el de morado y renuente a caminar hace al pobre cargarlo hasta la guarida. A penas llegan a esta su padre llega a ver como regresaron de su misiones e patrullaje, este comienza a disfrutar la oportunidad de tener nietos.

Este le da a makey un pequeño envoltorio era pastel con fresas cortesía de la reportera quien sabia muy bien los antojos del naranja, pero como llego se fue por otra mano de tres dedos, la carita de makey cambia a una muy triste, pero solo recibe un..

Donatello: Limpiando sus lentes - Ya has comido muchos dulces hoy - dijo solamente.

Pero estaba su padre y el mejor abuelo del mundo en ese momento..

Sensei splinter: Acariciando su barba - Donatello, sabes que yo una vez intente castrar a tu hermano raphael de un solo bastón.. - sus ojos negros cerrados - Así que si fuera tu, le daría a makey ese delicioso pastel, antes de que le termine enseñando esa técnica para que solo el pequeño sea hijo único.. - va a buscar unas cosas a la cocina.

Donatello: Mira a su amor - Makey, creo que puedes comer esto.. - le da el paquete y ve que estaba llorando - Si tienes razón de estar molesto conmigo - Su mano era agarrada por las de makey.

Michelangelo: Busca un lugar en su abultado vientre - Esta pateando.. - dijo bajo sorprendiendo a donnie - Nunca hace esto o se mueve.. - dijo una pequeña sonrisa se forma en su rostro - Esta muy sano gracias a ti.. - sus palabras con tanto amor llegan al corazón de donnie.

Donatello: Niega - Tu también eres el que ayudo a llegar hasta aquí, makey, te amo - dijo y le besa - Aun cuando me hagas cambiar de parecer con ayuda del sensei - dijo y le da mas besos - No puedo vivir sin ti y tus antojitos, nuestro bebe, todas tus cosas que ahora te mantienes mas educado e tu sonrisa - dijo sonando como el poeta como dirían.

Mientras es visto y escuchado por el sensei splinter que los espiaba desde la cocina, una bandeja de galletas e bento para los dos, no puede evitar sentir que su corazón que desde que saco a los dos mayores por creer que no debían estar juntos por ser hermanos.. comenzó a latir con la misma calidez que los cuido desde que eran niños.. se puede decir que era la mas grande felicidad..

La familia debe ser reunida, pero en caso de que los niños no sean suficientemente grandes deberá esperar por esta necesaria reunión.. la pantalla de el laboratorio se ve un mensaje.. los encontramos y en emblema pintado.. dice que no irán por ellos hasta que el bebe tenga por lo menos 3 años por seguridad..

CONTINUARA...

\-----------------------


	41. Capitulo 41: De 9 a 11, muy hablador y tremendo.. nacimiento del bebe..

\- 16 de Septiembre del 2018 -

Tantas cosas han pasado en su país en general pero era el mismo sentimiento a nivel global, algunas malas otras buenas pero no es como que pudieran evitarlo todo, incluso si estuvieran con sus hermanos pero no harían mucha diferencia, pero siempre estaba la oportunidad de cambiar un poco las cosas aun siendo un poco; la familia dividida tenia muchas esperanzas, y entre ellas los bebes que han tenido o esperan.

Hay veces que raph esta de buen humor.. pero solamente pasa y esta enojado por el día de trabajo que ambos hacían todos los días, lleno de ira que elimina en su saco de boxeo, o que simplemente cuando lucha un momento contra leo con todo lo cargado y este de igual forma con el de rojo, al igual lo es leo cuando estaba de terco, también lo es el llamado asustado de raphanardo por los fuertes sonidos o gritos e maldiciones; que pasaban luego a risas e abrazos de disculpas por la terquedad de ambos.

Como esta mañana, eran la 10:30 terminaron sus deberes fácilmente como lo perfeccionaban en estos meses y su recolección de las siembras de papas, ahora jugando un poco rudos como cuando eran niños solo que tenían o trataban de tener cuidado, leo salia rápido del dominante raph, algunos de sus gruñidos agresivos o inofensivos eran combinados. La pequeña tortuga se despierta por los sordos golpes y ruidos, mira a su madre siendo atrapado abajo de su padre, quiere evitar que le haga daño.

Raphanardo: Mira a los dos - Ma.. ma... - dijo e intento de nuevo, pero no fue escuchado - ¡Maamaaa! - grita muy fuerte.

Los dos mas grandes miran sorprendidos al niño que gateaba con expresión enojada hasta ellos, la tortuga de azul se sienta cuando el de rojo le da espacio, la tortuga mas pequeña continua su camino hasta llegar a las piernas de su madre, muerde la tela del pantalón ya se veían unos dientes en su boca que eran el nuevo terror de leo y este lo carga en sus brazos.

Leonardo: Sorprendido - ¿Que has dicho, aka-chan? - le pregunta.

Raphanardo: Aplaude para poner sus manitos en la cara de su madre, una mano tendiendo una cinta y la agarra - Mamaa.. - dijo mas como un niño de 2 años.

Raphael: Celoso - Mama, si si y tu eras el que no querías en un principio que te llamaran mama.. - dijo cruzado de brazos - Haber... di papa.. - dijo.

Raphanardo: Ve el momento perfecto - Mama.. - abraza a leo.

Raphael: Respira calmado - Papa.. pa-pa.. - dijo.

Raphanardo: Con una sonrisa maliciosa - Mama - dijo.

Y el rato ese paso o mas bien media tarde de raph tratando que su hijo le dijera papa, leo se sintió algo mal por la tortuga de los sais, pero el mismo sabia que era difícil enseñarle a hablar a su bebe y cuidarlo de que no tomara algo peligroso, aun con supervisor, recoge la ropa e sabanas, solo le faltaban lo tufones.

El galapaguito haciendo cosas de mas edad como pararse solo al sostenerse con todo lo que tuviera para agarrarse, jugando con sus juguetes e haciendo la vida imposible a raph, morderlo, y agarrarle su teléfono, gruñendo y gritando, pero este aun le pedía dos simples palabras.

Raphael: Va a la cocina y saca una papa de la cesta - Haber.. hijo de tu madre - se sienta en la mesa y deja allí la verdura - ¿Esta mierda que es..? - le pregunta.

Raphanardo: Jugando con lo traído - Pa.. pa.. papa - dijo.

Raphael: Ahora se señala - Si papa, ahora yo - hace una seña a la papa y luego a el - Soy papa, tu papa.. - dijo.

Raphanardo: Mira divertido - Mama.. - dijo - Madre.. - dijo con un acento en la ¨R¨ mas de ¨L¨.

Raphael: Se pone una mano en su cara - Mardetasea.. - murmura - Papa, papi o padre.. eso es todo lo puedes decir.. - dice tratando de no enojarse.

Raphanardo: Mira a los ojos amarillos ámbar de raph - Apaa.. pa.. mama.. - dijo.

Raphael lo carga en sus brazos en ese momento entra leo con la ropa, mira a la tortuga de rojo mirando los ojos del mas pequeño, suspira por que el bebe no puede hacer feliz a su padre, deja la cesta con la ropa e toma el bebe en brazos.

Leonardo: Le hace cosquillas a su bebe este ríe - Por favor, dile lo que te pide tu papa.. ¿puedes? - pregunta suave y se lo da a raph - Por favor.. - vuelve a repetir.

Raphanardo: Mira a raph un poco dudoso - Papa.. - dijo - Padre.. - dijo sonrojado.

Raphael: Sonrió y lo alza - ¡Ves era tan fácil eso! - dijo jugando con el y lo pone en el suelo sobre sus pies y agarra sus manitos - Y yo que trate de todo pero ya lo sabias - dijo.

Raphanardo: Moviendo su cola por la sonrisa de su mama - Mierda.. mardetasea - dijo con una sonrisa algo maliciosa.

No todo era bueno en la vida y raph casi pierde la misma con esas palabras.. una explicación muy difícil, una casi castración y una imposición de un problema si lo hace después, todo estaba bien. Pero los planes del galápago mas pequeño que comenzó a caminar solo y los siguió en todo lo que podía después o donde sus piernas temblorosas llegaran e el cansancio de la acción.

Leo se encargo de revisar por ultima vez las siembras de arroz, aunque casi la tortuga bebe estuviera dormido en su caparazón, la tortuga de rojo le ayuda lo mas posible con esto, consiguiendo que el de azul acepte sus disculpas por enseñarle palabras no tan buenas en sus propias palabras.. luego de todo a doblar y guardar lo recogido en referencia a la ropa, pero un tornado de terquedad en miniatura le hace la tarde a ambos.

\- En la ciudad de New york -

Era el día, todos estaban esperando a fuera del laboratorio, april, casey, vernon y sensei splinter, a jefa vincent en altavoz para saber todo en su despacho su secretaria de igual forma con el rinoceronte escuchando por un altavoz en su casa apartada.

Mientras en el laboratorio, la tortuga de naranja estaba claramente a punto de matar a su pareja, los dolores desde esta mañana con la ruptura de la fuente y sus llamados de ayuda guturales no fueron respondidas por este que solo le decía: Cuando se hagan mas fuertes y solo esta comenzando... gruñidos nada amables eran escuchados desde afuera.

Donatello: Revisando entre las piernas - Aun falta, ¿puedo hacer algo para que te sientas mejor? - pregunta mientras se lava las manos.

Michelangelo: No muy feliz - Si te puedes castrar y con eso hacer cuando yo quiera inseminación.. pero en ti - dijo aguantando las ganas de gritar.

Donatello: Niega - Eso es muy difícil por que me haría el proceso a mi mismo e igual te quitaría uno de tus ovarios.. - dijo acomodando las ultimas cosas - Puedo darte algo para que tomes o comas.. - dijo.

Michelangelo: Trata de agarrar la cerbatana - Epidural.. - dijo.

Donatello: Niega - Lo siento pero no.. puede llegar a enfermar al bebe - dijo serio.

Michelangelo: Apunta la mira láser a donnie - Pues te llamo cuando sienta que me estoy muriendo - lo comienza a llenar de papelitos.

La tortuga de morado sale del laboratorio lentamente incluso con los rápidos papeles en salivados que el de naranja le tira a su caparazón, los que esperaban miran a la tortuga de lentes que sale con el mejor autoestima del mundo. Este se sienta en una silla, calmado mas de lo mas normal, habla con ellos e presta atención a la pulsera de su muñeca.

Michelangelo: Desde el laboratorio - ¡Dooniii! - grita.

Donatello: Suspira - Vemos si ya lo tiene, sino salgo llévenlo al hospital que dijo la jefa vincent.. - dijo y le da las llaves a vernon del camión tortuga - Y hablo enserio - dijo entrando.

La tortuga de naranja estaba mirando al recién llegado, su cola moviéndose no muy feliz, la tortuga de morado hace el mismo procedimiento y le revisa, sip ya esta bien..

Donatello: Se sienta entre las piernas de makey y le comienza a instruir - Bien, cuando sientas que algo quiera salir pujas - dijo lo mas fácil posible.

Michelangelo: Puja con todas sus fuerzas pero aun estaba enojado - Es mas fácil para ti, no tienes que hacerlo - dijo para el mismo enojado.

Donatello: Acaricia el musmlo de makey - Mi amor, yo estoy aquí.. - dijo - Aquí estoy y te estoy ayudando en lo que puedo, no estoy esperando en la sala o afuera haciendo otra cosa, ¿estoy aquí contigo verdad? - le pregunta.

Michelangelo: Siente cariño con ese toque - Esto es una misión makey... tu puedes - se dijo a el mismo y continua pujando.

Pasado unos 30 minutos, aun no había bebe afuera y makey se estaba echando la culpa de todo, donnie hace unas cuantas pruebas e revisa en el ultrasonido por si sus hipótesis eran erróneas pero era que el bebe estaba no muy feliz de salir, donnie trata de que se calme..

Donatello: Siente con sus manos el vientre de makey - Okey.. tu pujas lo que puedas y yo presiono suavemente, ¿okey? - le pregunta.

Michelangelo: Ya cansado - Bien, lo que tu digas.. - se calma un poco y recupera el aliento.

Un empujón grande con ayuda de las manos de donnie, la cabeza se asoma y en poco tiempo ya pasan los hombros, ya makey estaba en sus ultimas energías, con otro empujón de donde el naranja no sabe y la ayuda de donnie sale su bebe.. un poco atrasado para gritar pero lo hace.

Donatello: Lo toma con cuidado y lo revisa e limpia con mucho cuidado - Ve con tu madre.. - dijo preparando para limpiar a makey e atajar la placenta.

Michelangelo: Mira a su bebe en brazos - Que lindo.. - dijo olfateando al pequeño sin olor alguno en especifico - No huele a nada.. - dijo sin pensar.

Donatello: Se ríe un poco y se sienta - Es porque no tiene un olor en especifico todavía.. es un niño.. - dijo su voz mas emotiva que las veces anteriores y nota ciertos parecidos con el - ¿Como le vamos a poner? - pregunta lo cubre con una manta.

Michelangelo: Lo abraza con cuidado y lo cómoda con ayuda de donnie, ve ciertas cositas de donnie en su bebe - Donatellangel.. donatello - dijo cansado.

Donatello: Sonrió y le besa la cabeza a makey y al bebe - Les diré a los demás que ya pueden venir a verte - dijo.

La tortuga de morado sale dando las buenas noticias a los que esperaban usando los vasos en la puerta para escuchar lo que pasaba al no oír grito alguno después de un tiempo, van a ver a la madre e bebe que estaba un poco ocupado curioseando a su madre que era tan bonito y olfatearlo. Ese día en sensei cambio algo y no pudo evitar estar feliz por su nieto que se parecía en mucho a su padre y lo único de su madre eran como en sus ojos mostraba inocencia pero en el color de su padre.. 

\- 23 de Noviembre del 2018 -

Raphanardo y raphael dormían, eran las 6:30, mientras que leo escuchando sus respiraciones, estaba limpiando las armas e afilando sentado sobre sus piernas como lo hacia siempre, las katanas, los kunais, shurikens, sais, toda arma que ellos estaba de espaldas a ellos, no veía tanto problema; los deberes echos y la revisiones a los sacos de las siembras ya recolectadas, sin mencionar el entrenamiento.

La tortuga mas grande y temperamental estaba de lo mas tranquilo pero sus ronquidos le dirían a uno que estaba muy dormido, los sonidos de molestia muy leves llegan desde el otro lado, los ojos amarillos/verdosos/azulados se abren y buscan a quien estuviera cerca, ve a su padre roncando y un buen juego para entretenerse.

La tortuga escala por el brazo de este hasta llegar a su pecho, pone una mano en su mejilla y luego a su nariz, las facciones de molestia se notan y los gruñidos se escuchan, cuando el bebe la suelta, su padre le olfatea y abre uno de sus ojos amarillos mirando un momento al niño que moviendo su cola quería jugar con el. Se acuesta de lado haciendo que el pequeño caiga en su caparazón.. eso le ocupara un buen rato, siente como las cintas de su bandana son jaladas y unas manitos muy curiosas en su piel escamosa, era mejor que su cara.

La tortuga bebe de casi 11 meses curioseando a su misterioso padre que viste de lo que su madre le enseño rojo.. si esa cosa que siempre lleva en su cabeza e en la cosa que cuelga en sus piernas intenta quitarle la cosa de su cabeza, voltea y ve a quien siempre esperaba a su mama. No parece darse cuenta que despertó, comienza a gatear hacia el.

Mira curioso algo que brilla enfrente de sus ojos, tiene la forma de las cosas que lleva su padre, se levanta en sus piecitos y da unos pasos, cae en su trasero y extiende su mano de tres dedos para a agarrarlo.. pero una mas grande lo toma y lo aleja del el.

Mueve su cabeza a donde fue la mano y ve a su madre quien a filaba una cosa mas brillante.. gatea hasta las piernas de su madre, quien se mueve un poco para estar en posición de loto, comienza a escalar el muslo de su madre y recibe un poco de ayuda con su parte faltan te con el resto.

Leonardo: Sonríe cuando su bebe se sienta - Buenas tardes.. ¿dormiste bien? - le pregunta y ve como el bebe jala la cintas de su bandana jugando con ellas a morderlas - No hagas eso.. - dijo pero el solo continua.

Raphanardo: Se ríe y jala la bandana - Atul.. ma.. mama.. - dijo muy adorable.

El continua afilando sus katanas con cuidado, mientras el bebe con cada sonido del la hoja de metal e piedra miraba con atención que paso a otro.. esto eran su pecho, parado en sus pies con sus manitos tratando de llegar a su fuente de rica leche, se apoya en las caderas de su madre. Leo se abre su chaqueta y se sube su franelilla, y ayuda a que su bebe alcance su pecho antes que se resbale, pero el lo quiere hacer solo y le mantiene con una de sus manos.

Leonardo: No puede evitar sonrojarse a veces - ¿Estabas hambriento? - le pregunta y siente como succiona mas fuerte - Come despacio o te dará dolor de barriga.. - dijo concentrándose en relajarse con esta experiencia familiar y el ronronear de su bebe.

Unos brazos muy fuerte le rodean las caderas y toques e roces suaves a su caparazón, escucha un ronroneo atrás de el con un suave apretar en sus caderas, era raph que bostezando juega con la cola de leo, la tortuga bebe aprieta al darse cuenta de que su padre despertó haciendo que leo se sorprenda por los afilados 3 primeros dientes y que a su vez hace a raph morder la cola de leo.

Raphael: Se sienta apegando aun su cara con el caparazón de leo - ¿Donde esta el enano? - pregunta y busca con sus manos por donde no alcanzaba a ver.

Pasa sus manos por las caderas pasando por su estomago donde las piernas del bebe estaban apoyadas, las axilas haciendo cosquillas e los bracitos, el cuello ganando un suspiro e luego al pecho con ahora un pequeño molesto, solo para que el niño mordiera sus dedos por interrumpir su comida.

Raphanardo: Escalando a su madre como puede - No.. - dijo mirando a raph por el cuello de leo - Mama.. - Abraza el cuello de leo.

Raphael: Besa el caparazón de leo - Mio.. solo mio.. - hace poner celoso al bebe.

El pequeño nunca se despego de su madre en todo el resto de la tarde y noche, desde que raph se fe a patrullar no dejo a su madre por un segundo casi no le dejo cocina y nada de meditar, hasta que llego raph a las 1:20 y aun así se apego como un chicle.. lo que no contaba era un singulares juguetes que le trajo su padre o mas bien hizo, unas tortugas de peluches como si fueran leo y raph mismos; una ademas como el mismo, con eso se entretuvo.. pero no dejo a raph o leo solo en esa noche.. les toman unas fotos para el futuro avergonzarle en publico.

En la habitación ya de madrugada, la pareja mirando al techo se separaba por raphanardo y sus peluches en el tufon, no les deja y parece que se acostumbro a dormir con ellos e intentaron que durmiera por una vez en su habitación... no salio muy bien que puedan decir ellos.

Raphael: Mira a leo - ¿Tu no dijiste que no había que acostumbrarlo a dormir con nosotros? - le recuerda.

Leonardo: Mira a raph - Solo es mientras esta pequeño raph - Se acuesta de lado - Aunque no nos esta echando de el tufon - dijo y extiende su mano para voltear a su bebe hacia el - Ya se durmió si te la vas a jalar.. - dijo medio dormido -( Haa, quiero tener un tiempo a solas con raph... )- se repite en su cabeza -( Me hace falta meditar un poco )- se dijo.

Raphael: Mira a leo - ¿Y tu? - le pregunta - Tu te mereces un ¨cariñito¨.. - dijo alzando con mucho acento sus cejas inexistentes.

Leonardo: Niega - No lo necesito.. ¿quieres algo de comer? - le pregunta - La cena esta lista y el no nos dejo comer.. - divago un poco.

Cenan en la habitación.. algo romántico, teniendo en cuenta que el bebe se despertó y casi les deja sin comer.. pero les permitió un intercambio prolongado, y secretamente se dieron cariñito de manos, pecho e oral pero fue algo un gran logro para ambos.. raph ya iba a sudar agua bendita de tanto que no puede tener a leo.

La mañana siguiente la tortuga de azul fue a hacer el desayuno, dejando un no tan apegado raphanardo con raph.. cuando este llega a la cocina la sorpresa de ver a raphanardo colgado de raph como un monito toda la mañana, solo lo soltó al medio día y volviendo a su rutina normal de jugar solo.. eso fue raro..

CONTINUARA..

\-----------------------------------


	42. Capitulo 42: problemas, sustos e mas sorpresas, muy sentimental en la guarida

\- 26 de Noviembre del 2018 -

Era difícil cuidar a un bebe recién nacido, y ahora makey desea que leo le hubiera enseñado mas sobre esto o sobre otras cosas.. amamantar era lo que le aterraba mas en ese momento y como cuidar en general era relativamente fácil pero.. actuaba anormal-mente frió e distante con el bebe cuando este tenia hambre; sus celos al biberón e formula para bebes lo ponían peor por mas que era bueno para el bebe, no le pudo dar pecho a su bebe por mas que el intento ese día que nació.

Los amigos humanos e sensei splinter ven este raro comportamiento, el sensei intenta que medite pero este le rechaza por puro respeto, los dos hombre e mujer le hacen cosas para el.. el agradece y les deja cargarles al bebe.

Donatello intenta que lo haga pero solo se acerca y comienza el tema makey actúa agresivo o lo hace de mala gana, pero no sale nada.., cuando no esta makey cerca, el toma al bebe y le da un biberón.. que el pequeño a penas come un 1/4 de la botella e llama a su madre; pero la tortuga de naranja se lo quitaba cuando este terminaba e lo atendía como toda una madre.

Lo estudio lo mas compresivo e amoroso posible, dejando de lado lo científico analítico, pero incluso la mismísima reportera no entendía pero sabia que podía ser depresión pos-parto.. que era muy común en esos casos, ¿que lo pudo haber puesto en este estado?, una idea pasa por su mente.. leo y raph.

Deja de teclear en su laboratorio e se levanta se dirige a su habitación para ver a makey meciendo al bebe en su pecho, luego aun no dándose cuenta de la presencia de donnie e intenta amamantar pero el pequeño voltea su carita o tiene problemas con el pezón.. la tortuga deja a su bebe en su cama y llora en silencio.

Donatello: Corre hasta makey - Shh, ya no pasa nada.. - le intenta calmar pero el de naranja se pone agresivo - ¡No ahora me escuchas a mi! - le detiene por los hombros, manteniendo lo sentado a su lado - ¿Por que lloras? - pregunta.

Michelangelo: Gruñe - Vete.. - dijo su mano se aprieta en un puño.

Donatello: No hace lo que le pide - El es mi hijo.. la única forma de ayudarle es contigo.. - dijo la verdad - El depende todo de ti como limpiar, calor, cariño, juegos y alimento.. - enumera la verdad - Si no come de ti, aun siendo por un biberón pero de tu leche.. - se queda callado un momento.

Michelangelo: Preocupado - ¿Dime.. que pasa? - su voz estaba quebrándose.

Donatello: Abaja la cabeza - Se puede morir en cualquier momento - dijo serio y con cierto dolor en su voz - Luego te puedo perder a ti.. - le mira a los ojos - Y yo no quiero perderles - dijo.

Michelangelo: Mira sus manos en puños que toman la tela de la sabana - Bien.. haré lo que pueda.. - dijo.

Donatello: Toma su mano soltando a la tela - Solo dime.. ¿que sientes o que te molesta, puedo cuidar de el o no te gusta como lo hago, algo mas te impide hacerlo? - Se sienta en sus rodillas para mirar a los ojos de este.

Michelangelo: Deja que las lagrimas salgan, donnie le quita la bandana - Tengo miedo.. por su seguridad al igual que tu.. pero - le mira a los ojos - Creo que sensei nos esta manipulando.. - dijo - Quisiera que raphael y leonardo celebraran con nosotros.. ellos y su bebe.. - intenta voltear su cabeza que las manos de donnie le detienen - Tengo miedo que se me muera.. - dijo en un hilo de voz.

Donatello: Une sus frentes, antes se quita los lentes y se deja llevar por esto - Yo también.. tengo miedo que el se nos muera sin hacer algo.. - dijo y besa la frente de makey - Pero nos podemos quedar aquí lamentándonos cuando pase o haremos que no suceda - le mira - ¿Quieres sentir lo bonito de dar pecho? - le pregunta.

Michelangelo: siente rápido - Si, tu dime que debo hacer.. - dijo emocionándose y mira a su bebe en su pancita - Eh.. yo no lo deje así.. - dijo.

La tortuga de morado habita la cama como un nido muy cómodo con almohadas, peluches y demás cosas de makey, algunas historietas y bocadillos, makey estaba acostado en su caparazón e su bebe a su lado; donnie trato de que fuera lo mas común para makey, lo dejo desvestido e igual al bebe. Se acuesta a lado de makey para esta misión super importante.

Donatello: Acomoda a su hijo cerca del pecho de su madre - El ira por su comida el solo.. - dijo.

La tortuga bebe abre sus ojitos y comienza a olfatear el aire, luego el plastron de su madre y makey se emociona, pero donnie le pone algo en su mano.. una historieta el, la abre y comienza a leer, la tortuga bebe pero largo se arrastra hasta donde le guía el olor.

Donatello: Mira a su pantalla - Esta a punto de comer.. - susurra.

En lo cierto el bebe llega al pezón y comienza a probar con su boquita, makey siente como sale algo que lo deja un poco sorprendido por el flujo que sale mientras que la tortuguita se acomoda mejor para no desperdiciar la gotas importantes que necesita; michelangelo con ayuda de donatello se sienta abrazando a su bebe.

Este abre los ojos y mira sorprendido a su madre, deja de mamar, makey se pone triste y este pequeño genio hace unas pruebas sobre ¨como manipular a su madre enfrente de su padre¨, se propone a seguir comiendo.. unos 15 minutos en uno y en el otro igual; el pequeño termina con su pancita bien inchadita de haber comido.

Michelangelo: Haciéndolo eructar - Bien.. doniitelangel-chan - dijo su apodo para su bebe y siente la mirada de donnie - ¡¿Que no le puedo poner algo bonito?! - exclama.

Donatello: Niega - No, solo que tu acento japones es lindo... - dijo - ¿Como te sientes ahora? - le pregunta.

Michelangelo: Que durmió al bebe y lo deja en la cama o nido - Bien, muy bien.. gracias donnie - lo abraza - Siento mucho haberte gruñido, amenazado o alejarte de nuestro bebe - dijo apenado y sus ojos formándose lagirmas.

Donatello: Acaricia su caparazón - No, nada de eso.. - dijo - Me calma que estés bien y el también.. - le besa en sus labios.

Michelangelo: Corresponde el beso - Te lo ganaste.. pero, ¿sabes algo? - le pregunta y donnie niega - Aun no estoy listo para tener a un segundo bebe tan pronto - dijo y alejo un poco a donnie.

Donatello: Acaricia su mejilla - Duerme un rato.. - dijo mientras se lleva a unas cosas.

La tortuga de naranja duerme a lado de su bebe, la tortuga de morado acomodo unas cuantas cosas e limpia lo que puede, para dejar descansar al otro, antes de salir enciende una lampara solar.

En la cena bueno la mama tortuga se mantiene cerca de su bebe, vigilando por el echo de que se voltea solo, por lo que mientras su esposo come con su padre, el se queda a cuidar a la hermosura mas preciosos de su vida, quien estaba interesado en una tortuga de mar de peluche.

Michelangelo: Mira como su bebe fija con sus ojos al juguete de felpa - ¿Lo quieres? - lo pone cerca pero no tanto como lo asfixiara o acalorara - ¿Mejor? - le pregunta.

El bebe usando una manito toca la cabeza del objeto, mueve su boquita y saca su otra manito, su mama estaba muy al pendiente de lo que hacia su bebe, hasta que jala al peluche a su boca para morderlo o comerse a la tortuga, soltando unos gruñidos.

Michelangelo: Le quita el peluche - ¡Doooonniiiiieeee! - le grita o le llama a su esposo.

La tortuga de naranja le quita el objeto y lo pone en la misma distancia que antes, la tortuga llega a la habitación y su hijo hace la misma gracia mas rapido que la primera vez diecto a su boca, ¿esto es muy suave.. pero no como la de mi mami? se pregunta el bebe, su madre y padre con cara de infarto; mientras que su abuelo desde la puerta con cara de... mm?, primera vez?.

Unos regaños e intentos necios del joven científico, una madre mas manipuladora que le engaña al hacerle dar sus dos pechos cargados a su padre en completo shock mientras su rostro era restregado por dos tentaciones, que hace que se ponga molesto el bebe, y así es como comienza una relación de manipulación materna con efecto inmediato a favor completo de su querida mami..

Antes de dormir los dos hablan con respecto a un tema que preocupa a la tortuga de naranja, su bebe dormido por primera vez en su cuna, y la pareja de esposos de lado a lado, un incomodo silencio en los padres primerizos que su bebe no daba tanto de que hacer.

Michelangelo: Mira a donnie - ¿Que le pasara al bebe de leo y raph? - pregunta a la tortuga de lentes.

Donatello: Mira a makey - No puedes preocuparte.. - dijo - De seguro sensei le aceptara, no puede aceptar solo a la vaca tiene que llevarse al becerro con ella.. o e,l en su caso - dijo haciendo reír con su ejemplo a makey.

Michelangelo: Tratando de no reírse tan fuerte para despertar a su bebe - Si leo se entera te matara y te cortara los huevos.. - dijo - Pero.. ¿y que hay de raph? - pregunta por su segundo hermano mayor favorito.

Donatello: Limpiando sus lentes - Mmm.. si no lo mata primero o lo castra.. lo mantendría a una distancia prudente de leo, conociendo a raph igual, no tocaría o haría algo a leo.. - dice - Si un día llegan a venir ellos se quedarían cerca de su bebe.. es lo mas factible por instinto de seguridad e como escape - le explica se acuesta en su caparazón.

Michelangelo: Se acuesta a lado de donnie - Pienso que donatellangel se llevaría bien con el.. - siente algo de sueño.

Donatello: Los arropa a los dos - Si se llevarían muy bien.. - dijo y espera que makey se duerma.

\- Unas 2 semanas después -

Tanto como makey y donatellangel estaban bien, con mucho mas.. amor maternal, lo amamantaba mas seguido aunque este se quede dormido al tomar su comida, los cuidados de makey eran mejores en especial al tomar un poco de sol con ayuda de las lamparas; ahora miraba diferente a su bebe e a donatello, aunque aun tenia celos del biberón por el estar sin leche, pero makey estaba muy feliz de decir.

Michelangelo: Cargando a su bebe en sus brazos - Mi pequeño.. perdóname por hacerte eso antes.. - lo abraza con cuidado - Yo, tu mami, puedo ser un idiota egoísta aveces.. pero no quiero serlo mas.. prometo ser una buena madre para ti - dijo

Donnie miraba desde la cocina a makey jugando con el bebe en el sofá, como solía hacerlo con taza de café en mano, ve a makey saludarle desde el sofá y le le responde a su saludo, el sensei splinter estaba meditando y el se dirige a hablar con la vieja rata. Toca primero el marco de madera antes de entrar, el viejo roedor abre sus ojos y nota a su tercer hijo que entraba y le dejaba una tetera con te recién echo, siente que algo inquieta a su hijo..

Sensei splinter: Mira a los ojos a donatello - ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo hijo mio? - le pregunta.

Donatello: Niega - Solo quería saber si usted estaba bien con makey y el bebe.. - dijo y espera la respuesta del sensei.

Sensei splinter: Acaricia su barba - Estoy claramente contento por los dos, y que ahora makey esta mas calmado - dijo serio pero con cierta emoción - Pero, tu estas aquí.. por otra cosa - dijo.

Donatello: Asiente ante lo cierto - ¿Algún día permitirá tener de vuelta a raph y leo? - dijo su pregunta abajando la cabeza.

Sensei splinter: Sorprendido por la pregunta pero regresa a su postura seria - Recaerá si ellos quieren volver.. - dijo - Su hijo, si es que ha nacido es un completo desconocido si te refieres o te preocupas por eso - dice manteniendo su posición firme - Pero, me gustaría verle algún día.. - dijo.

Donatello: Mira al roedor - ¿Ellos regresarían como si nada hubiera pasado, pero el niño o niña que tuvieron.. seria un marginado? - pregunta.

Sensei splinter asiente y la tortuga de morado se va sin mas, no habla con la tortuga de naranja y se mantiene en el laboratorio toda esa noche, el bebe no quería dormir o mas bien dejar a su madre dormir solo; michelangelo deja que el de morado se desahogue con lo que sabe, no quiere molestarle mas de lo que esta.

La tortuga de morado despierta con una manta e una taza humeante de café, se quedo dormido en su laboratorio y se levanta se acomoda sus gafas e va buscar a su esposo quien con bebe estaba haciendo el desayuno para todos en la casa, simplemente le saluda con su humor cariñoso.

Donatello: Lo abraza con cuidado de no molestar al bebe durmiente - Te diré por que estaba así.. solo actúa como si no paso nada - dijo en susurro.

Michelangelo: Deja salir un chillido afirmativo que hacia al bebe despertarse - ¿Que pasa he? - pregunta al bebe y le da un beso a donnie en la mejilla - Sabes que puedes confiar en mi.. y espero por escucharte - dijo mientras su bebe un poco molesto por ser despertado - Se parece a ti cuando se despierta - dice con una risa.

La tortuga de morado se ríe al ver igual como la cara de su hijo de cuando el mismo se despierta, la rata ve a la pareja a la distancia, la pregunta sobre sus otros dos hijos.. bueno al único a quien aceptaría si realmente esta avergonzado es a la tortuga de las katanas.. y oculta su interés en el caso de su nieto.. un lado de el le hace olvidar estos pensamientos.. no sabe por que le dijo eso a su hijo de morado..

CONTINUARA...

\---------------------------------------


	43. Capitulo 43: Primer cumple años e salir a fuera.. Nieve en todos lados

\- 25 de Diciembre del 2018, en la granja del bosque, massachusetts -

La nieve estaba de lo mas blanca, los pinos y arboles que dejaron caer sus hojas cubiertos de de nieve, los animales ya invernando por la estación fría, los campos que una vez estaban las cosechas de trigo, papas e arroz estaban vueltas unas tundras, los ríos y lagos congelados dando un efecto mágico al bosque: un espectáculo realmente hermoso de ver.

Pero aunque esta estación sea considerada cruel por los vientos helados, nieve asfixiante o frió de mil demonios, se dan los mejores momentos en unión con los otros por las fiestas que se caracterizaban, una en especial en la casa de las dos tortugas de rojo y azul.

La navidad no llego solo a la casa de las tortugas de rojo y azul, donde los presentes debajo del árbol estaban listos, llego el primer cumple años de raphanardo por lo que había mucho que hacer en la casa, y sean preparado en todo estos días para la ocasión. Despiertos desde la madrugada, leo y raph preparan una sorpresa para la tortuga bebe durmiente en su habitación, la tortuga de los sais acomoda el desorden echo ayer por el niño, mientras leo aparte del desayuno hace un sabroso pastel para esta celebración.

Raphael: Acomoda los peluches y juguetes en una repisa al alcanza del bebe - ¿Tan pronto y ya tiene 1 año? - dijo no creyendo - Me lo imagino usando unos sais en unos cuantos meses o mejor días - con una sonrisa.

Leonardo: Mete una bandeja al horno de leña - Si, el crece tan rápido - sale de allí y va a donde guardan las mantas y tufones - Esto al fin tendrá uso.. - le muestra la versión mini del traje del mismísimo raph.

Raphael: Mira sorprendido - ¿Desde cuando estaba allí, no lo he visto otra veces? - pregunta a su compañero.

Leonardo: Pensando un momento - Desde.. que estaba embrazado con 7 meses, porque lo guarde bien por cierta tortuga que le gusta meterse con todo.. - dijo y lo dobla - Lo llevare arriba para cuando despierte ponérselo - dijo subiendo con cuidado las escaleras.

Raphael mira a la tortuga irse y va a ver a los caballos e gallinas para darles sus comidas, es acompañado por umi quien estaba feliz de ir con raph a jugar un rato, hayabusa duerme en su percha muy abrigado en su nido que hicieron ellos mas caliente por la temporada.

Leo abre lentamente la puerta de su habitación, tratando de no hacer mucho ruido por el pequeño en su nido de juguetes y con las bandanas de ellos en sus manos, lo deja en peinadora donde ellos guardan su ropa. Escucha como si fuera a despertarse y rápidamente le da unas palmadas en su caparazón, le quita la manta y lo revisa si estaba sucio mientras este vuelve a dormirse; le cambia su pañal de tela echo pipí y lo vuelve a arropar para que continué durmiendo.

Leonardo: Acaricia su caparazón con su mano - Duerme.. aun es muy temprano para ti.. - dijo besando su frente - Mami y papi están abajo no te asustes cuando te despiertes - dijo para levantarse.

Le da una ultima mirada antes de salir cerrando la puerta con cuidado para no despertarlo con el ruido, baja las escaleras para continuar con el pastel pero se encuentra al de rojo comiéndose la cubierta.. este al verle deja en el mesón las evidencias como si nada hubiera pasado, va a la nevera para sacar un cartón de leche y se lo toma.

Leonardo: Cruzado de brazos - No creas que yo no te he visto comiendo.. - dijo y trata de no enojarse mas - Ojala y te lo termines.. - dijo con un poco de asco por la mala costumbre del otro.

Raphael: Se acerca a leo, dejando el cartón abierto en el mesón - Y así me amas, no puedes resistirte a mi - dijo besando a leo con suavidad en los labios - Aunque no lo admitas te gusta - dijo continua besando el cuello y vuelve a la boca de este.

\- Advertencia por lemom -

Este protesta un momento en el beso, pero se deja llevar por el otro correspondiendo el beso, de un momento a otro el beso se vuelve mas apasionado, las caricias y las leves búsquedas de fricción por parte de ambos, unas manos posesivas en el trasero perfecto del azul y gemidos en el beso de gusto por parte del azul. El de rojo levanta por los muslos a la tortuga mas pequeño y lo deja en el mesón, metiéndose entre sus piernas sintiendo cuan excitado estaba el otro y mostrando que estaba igual; raph abre la camisa del hakama mostrando los pechos pequeños de la tortuga de azul, le abre los pantalones y se baja los suyos lo suficiente.

Leonardo: Vuelve en si - Raphael.. alto - dijo y este le mira - Sabes que el no puede vernos.. - dijo aguantando el gemir mientras el otro continua - Haciendo esto.. - muerde su labio inferior.

Raphael: Le besa y muerde el cuello de leo - Solo sera un momento - dijo - Solo disfruta este momento mientras podamos.. - se arrodilla y besa el semi-erecto miembro de leo antes de meterlo en su boca.

Leonardo: Sorprendido que no habían tenido tanta relaciones - Raph.. tu ganas - dijo y le abre mas espacio - Solo hagamos lo ha.. lo menos ruidoso.. - dijo.

Raph, continua con lo suyo y lo comienza a preparar con sus dedos el ano de este, leo se muerde mas el labio mientras mira e siente que se acerca mantiene su respiración por sus fosas nasales abiertas buscando aire, una mano en la cabeza de raph e la otra ocupada con sus pechos sensibles, raph le mira a los ojos.. y saca el miembro de su boca; se levanta mientras se masturba su miembro bien erecto, leo se quita el hakama e ropa interior mostrando las panties y musleras, sus muslos tonificados apretados por la tela casi transparente.

Raphael: Besa a leo - Esto puede doler un poco.. - dijo con sus manos en las caderas de leo - Si te duele o te incomoda me dices.. - dijo recibe un asentimiento, su voz grave y ronca.

Comienza a meterlo suave, la tortuga de azul aprieta sus manos en puños y respira mientras entra, cuando ya entra completo y raph deja que leo se acostumbre un momento, este responde que puede continuar y abraza las caderas del que lleva los sais con sus piernas. El comienza con suave embestidas el apretar de las piernas, es que esta preparado.

Leonardo: Sonrojado - Mas raph.. - gime y siente las embestidas del otro cumpliendo con lo pedido - Rápido.. - y siente el punto de nervios en su interior - Haaa!, ya casi.. - dijo.

Raphael: Continua con lo suyo haciendo mirando el rostro de su compañero y le besa, lo abraza - Solo un poco mas.. estas bien apretado.. - dijo continuando con sus embestidas siente como leo parece gustarle - Llevas tanto tiempo.. sin sexo que estas como la primera vez.. lo extrañas.. - dijo su voz mas grave y sale baja.

Leonardo: Soltando mas gemidos por las palabras que decía - Ya falta poco.. - se acaricia su miembro con una mano y la otra abraza el cuello de raph.

Raphael: Besa a leo - Ya me vengo.. - dijo.

Leonardo: Abre bien los ojos - ¡Sacarlo! - se asusta - ¡Adentro no raph! - grita y siente que sale.

Leo se baja del mesón e acorrala a raph contra la pared para masturbar los dos miembros hasta que ambos se corren en las manos de leo, un beso y abrazo para mantener el contacto intimo, para mantenerse juntos sintiendo el cuerpo del otro. Después de unos tambaleo como un baile de cansancio y besos, el almizcle de ambos a su alrededor mezclado, unión de las frentes se separan para ir a lavarse en el baño.

\- Fin del lemon - 

Al salir leo vuelve al pastel y raph termina con los arreglos, en especial los regalos que una cachorra y un halcón peregrino han desacomodado, la perra sube las escaleras y las vuelve a bajar corriendo por toda la casa.

\- Mientras que en la habitación - 

La tortuga bebe abre sus ojos y se los talla con sus manitos, olfatea con su nariz mientras pero no encuentra el almizcle ni de su padre o madre, se destapa de la manta pero no ve a nadie a su alrededor, comienza a llamar con sus chillidos pero nadie viene.

Raphanardo: Se destapa mas para sentarse ve las bandanas roja y azul - Maa maa - dijo sus lagrimas comienzan a brotar - ¡Maaaa! - grita fuerte.

La puerta corrediza se abre y era raph quien entra para ver por que el escándalo, la pequeña tortuga llorando en medio del tufon, se acerca a el y se sienta para cargarle, se pone su bandana roja.

Raphael: Le da suave en su caparazón - Ya enano.. - dijo - Aquí esta papa.. ¿tu mama no te dijo donde estábamos? - le pregunta, su voz ilumina la cara llorosa del otro.

Raphanardo: Toca la nariz de raph - Pa.. pa.. - dijo y niega - ¿ma..? - pregunta.

Raphael: Se ríe un poco malicioso - Le hice unas cosas ricas.. - dijo - ¿Sabes que día es hoy? - pregunta - ¿No te acuerdas? - este se sonroja y niega - Vamos con tu madre entonces.. - dijo.

La tortuguita se levanta e sigue a su padre hasta las escaleras, quien le iba a cargar pero este no quiere, suspirando raph le toma la mano con extremo cuidado y le ayuda a bajar, este hace a bajar todo lo que puede ya que apenas comenzó a subirlas hace unos días. Al llegar a bajo le suelta y el pequeño con solo su hakama va a abrazar a su madre, que sirve en la mesa el desayuno.

Leonardo: Lo abraza un poco fuerte - ¿Como dormiste? - le pregunta usando ahora un solo brazo y con el otro le quita las lagrimas.

Raphanardo: Asiente y abraza el cuello de leo - Maa.. - dijo un poco triste y bajo.

Raphael: Se acerca y le ata su bandana azul en donde corresponde - Lo mas seguro es que se asusto - dijo toma entre sus dedos la cola de el - Se olvido que día es hoy.. - dijo.

Leonardo: Le besa la frente - Hoy es tu cumple años.. - dijo y el bebe le mira sorprendido - Si ya tienes 1 año.. - dijo haciendo con su mano libre el 1.

Raphanardo: Imita a leo con su mano - U.. no.. - dijo, su pancita gruñe muy fuerte - Hambe.. - dijo.

Raphael: Sirviéndose - Si no vienen me lo como yo todo - dijo tomando la carne.

Leonardo: Se sienta y sienta a raphanardo a su lado - Jaja, no puedes comértelo todo tu solo - le regaña - Déjale a rapha.. - Le sirve unos trozos picados mas chiquitos - Después de todo es el cumplidero y estoy seguro que cuando crezca mas puedes luchar con el por lo pedazos que los dos quieran.. - dijo sirviendo una taza de arroz al bebe.

La tortuguita no come con palillos solo con una cuchara y la mayor parte lo hace con sus manos, un vaso con pura leche de leo y una cuantas servilletas por si acaso en la mesa, raph no puede evitar sonreír al igual que leo. Ambos comen tranquilos como los adultos que son.. pero su hijo tiene planes de hacer desmadre en la mesa como nunca antes hizo, y no estaba muy feliz de que lo limpiaran.

El baño fue aceptado con tal y lo dejaran nadar e saltar de sus caparazones o manos, un poco de jabón y cepillado que era echo por los dos quitando también sus propia suciedad que pudiera enfermar-les. Salen para irse a vestir, no han hecho entrenamiento y esta seria la primera vez que raphanardo hace con ellos, e se divierte en la nieve; los tres salen del baño con toallas a la habitación.

Leonardo: Se sienta no importándole que raph le viera mucho desnudo y menos su bebe, lo seca y deja a su lado su traje con el del bebe - Vamos a vestirte - dijo tratando que el bebe se ponga su ropa, primero su pañal - Ahora los pantalones.. - dijo, con un poco de ayuda de raph le pone la falda.

Raphael: Que ya estaba con su pantalones del traje de invierno - Vístete yo le pongo lo demás - dijo y le pone un suéter blanco para poner una chaqueta o mejor dicho el abrigo gris.

Leonardo: Mira a raphanardo mientras se secaba - Que lindo quedaste.. - dijo - Mas que tu papa.. - se ríe un poco ganando un gruñido.

Los dos adultos se visten en lo que falta, y se dirigen a la puerta de vidrio que estaba con una cortina, se ponen los zapatos adecuados al clima sentados en el esclaon, los dos tratan de ponerle las botitas echas para el, este se concentra en el felpudito del abrigo de su madre; leo deja a su bebe en sus piecitos para que se acostumbre a las algo molestas botitas.

Raphael: Se pone las de el - Te acostumbraras enano.. - dijo riendo un poco recibe un codazo - Hau.. que malo eres leo.. yo solo digo la verdad - gruñe en broma.

Leonardo: Le toca el hombro - Mira esta emocionado por salir - susurra.

En lo cierto el pequeño mira el paisaje helado apegado al vidrio moviendo su cola, y mira a su padre y madre, estos se levantan ya listos, leo con sus katanas e raph con sus sais, al abrirse la puerta el aire frió entra a la casa y la tortuguita como puede se esconde detrás de la pierna de su madre.

Primero sale raphael y seguido de el, leonardo con raphanardo de un mano, el pequeño algo a regaña dientes sigue a su madre, hasta que leo suelta su mano y camina por la nieve dejando sus huellas, la tortuguita mira a su madre y su padre; mira a la puerta cerrada.

Raphanardo: Apretando sus manitos - Mama.. - llama a la tortuga de bandana azul, lo llama con su chillido también.

Leonardo: Se pone de cunclillas en donde estaba - Ven con mami, no tengas miedo solo es nieve.. - dijo haciendo con sus manos para que fuera a el.

Raphanardo: Gruñendo y apretando sus manitos - Papa.. - llama al de rojo y usa su chillido.

Raphael: Parado cruzado de brazos - No todo el tiempo te vamos a cargar.. - dijo un poco enojado.

Raphanardo mira a su madre y comienza con el primer paso, y continua pero al llegar a una huella dejada por leo da un pequeño brinco y continua, para los dos era realmente lindo, viendo como jugaba en la nieve.. pero un piecito no muy firme y un poco de hielo lo hace resbalar hacia adelante.

El primero en ver como estaba fue raph seguido de leo, los dos lo levantaron e pararon pero el pequeño miraba la nieve, este se sienta y toma la nieve en sus manitos, se lo mete a la boca, leo le limpia e quita la nieve; raph a ver que estaba bien se aleja, raphanardo mira la nieve y leo toma un poco.

Leonardo: Hace una bola - Ves que la nieve no es tan mala, mira esto es una bola de nieve - dijo y hace otra - Sirven para jugar - le tira una a raph a su caparazón.

Raphael: Hace una y se la tira a leo - Si nos quedamos aquí nos vamos a congelar.. pero si quieres jugar sucio.. - hace mas bolas como leo.

Raphanardo: Hace tirarle una a raph... pero no llega hasta el de rojo - ¿Hu? - mira a su mama.

Leonardo: Le da otra - No sale a la primera - dijo y lo acerca a raph - Pero puedes entrenar y así lo conseguirás - dijo.

Raphanardo: Le tira a la pierna la bola - ¡Yei! - alza sus bracitos en victoria, pero un montón de nieve cae en el - ¡Ma! - corre cubierto de nieve a leo.

Raphael: Se acerca a su compañero e hijo - Me iré al infierno, lose, no lo tienes que decir - le da una bola de nieve al galápago mas pequeño - Dame donde duela - dijo.

Raphanardo: La toma y la encesta entre las piernas de raph - Maro - dijo sacando la lengua.

La tortuga de azul se arrodilla junto a la tortuga de rojo, que actuaba el dolor, solo para ver la compasión de su hijo que se disculpaba con el con un abrazo, cuando raph se recupera, carga a su hijo en sus hombros hasta al dojo. Les darían su primera lección de ninjutsu..

\- Mientras en new york -

Las fiestas con una calma impresionante, donatellangel con su abrigo en brazos de su madre con igual abrigo, abrían los regalos del integrante mas joven, mientras su padre atiende a los invitados dejando la ocupación mas importante a la tortuga de naranja; la tortuga estaba mejor ya que puede hacer mas leche para su bebe.

La risas con los amigos humanos e sensei splinter, pero con este ultimo era un trato por conveniencia, y los amigos humanos: april, casey y vernon, estaban al tanto; pero ellos solo vinieron a ver al bebe de 2 meses que miraba curioso las luces y alrededores, era claro que le atraían las cosas y que las quería agarrar en sus manitos e destruirlas.

Michelangelo: Ve que su bebe quiere agarrar el teléfono de su tía april - No - dijo y el niño pone cara que va a llorar.

April: Mira a la tortuguita, su mano en su vientre abultado - Déjalo no importa - dijo.

Donatello: Tomando ponche como si no hubiera mañana - Me acaba de romper mi teléfono esta mañana, lo tiro a un corta papeles... - dijo aun que se mantuvo controlado.

Michelangelo: Asiente - De casualidad se salvo la memoria.. pero el resto a mejor vida - dijo, el bebe suelta una risa - Para ti debería haber carbón por cabrón.. - dijo, el bebe se calla - Y asi es como se logra el control total de un bebe april, toma nota - dijo.

Donatello, vernon e casey: Hacen un brindis - Por el hijo y el sobrino/ Por el hijo y el sobrino/ Por los dos sobrinos - dijeron y se tomaron el trago.

April: Mira a makey - ¿Me enseñas como hacerlo con casey? - pregunta.

La tortuga le explica como puede empezar..

\- En el dojo de las tortugas de rojo y azul -

Eran las 11:30 AM..

La tortuguita estaba cansado de todo lo echo con respecto a su primera lección, un bocadillo de su madre y ya estaba de vuelta para imitar a su padre e madre, solo le hacían hacer cosas simples aunque el aveces imitara los katas de uno o del otro; fue muy divertido en pocas palabras.

Regresan a la casa aunque un berrinche de raphanardo al querer jugar con la nieve, pero era hora de entrar para abrir los regalos del pequeño, quien estaba feliz de destruir el envoltorio que su madre se empeña en dejar intacto, raph veía a la tortugas pelear mientras toma una cerveza.

Raphanardo: Mira a su padre - Papa.. - dijo corre hasta el y lo abraza - Do.. tiento - dijo sin dejarlo.

Raphael: Asiente - Ya esto mejor.. - dijo y ve los regalos que le trajeron - Tienes mucho con que jugar.. - dijo y mira a su hijo que ve la lata - No te puedo dar, tu mama me puede matar.. - dijo y leo se ríe.

Leonardo: Mira su teléfono - Alessander nos invita a su casa.. - dijo y mira a raph.

Raphael: Asiente con raphanardo mordiendo su bandana - Claro.. - dice en respuesta.

Se preparan otra vez, era la primera vez que raphanardo va sentado en la silla de un caballo, leo lo sostenía fuerte en el camino, el potro corriendo atrás de su madre mientras raph vigilaba desde atrás por los lobos, hayabusa vuela sobre ellos guiándoles.

\- En la casa de alessander -

Aylen estaba un poco preocupada era poco, aterrada era la respuesta,su hermano alex y tachyon quisieron presentarlos a la familia, la reportera rubia y sus padres en especifico, sin mencionar a su esposo...; también estaba que era el primer cumple años de su sobrino raphanardo raphael.. son tan buenos que los consideran tíos del pequeño.

Su cuñada al igual que su madre preguntan por unos regalos con este nombre, ella y su hermanos dicen que es por un amigo de los niños, mira a sus hijos emocionados por la noticia que ellos vendrían, suspira e reza para que todo salga bien.

Madre: Mira a su hija preocupada - ¿Estas bien, aylen? - pregunta a su hija.

Aylen: Asiente - Si mama, solo que no estoy bien.. no es nada - dijo.

Padre: Quien habla con tachyon e alessander - Si su amigo es como dicen, me encantaría conocerle.. imagino a su esposa toda perfecta, saben a que me refiero - dijo haciendo tono sugestivo.

Alessander: Se aguanta una risa - Si padre.. pero su esposo, mi amigo es un poco celoso - dijo.

Se escucha el galopar en la nieve, y el relincho de un conocido animal, y todos salen con sus abrigos a ver a unos encapuchados de negro e blanco, el de negro se abaja del caballo de negro y se queda parado a medio camino, alessander va y le da la mano.

Aylen: Mira a los que no saben - Tienen que calmarse.. ellos no son lo que podrían pensar.. - dijo.

Tachyon: Acaricia el hocico de daichi mas calmado - ¿Como estas y tu nozomi, y este es su potro? - dijo saludando a los animales - Te conseguí un novio - refiriéndose al halcón peregrino.

Alessander: Asiente - Bien.. ellos son raphael y leonardo - dijo - ¿Pueden quitarse las capuchas? - pregunta.

Los dos obedecen y quitan para mostrar su rostro estaba claramente despejado donde todos podían ver la piel escamosa verde y los rasgos que no eran tan humanos, ellos solos fueron quienes se quitaron las capuchas querían proteger a raphanardo.

Madre, padre, esposo de aylen y la rubia: Sin aliento - S-sson monstruos - dijeron.

Leonardo: Cubriendo a raphanardo - No lo somos.. protegemos la ciudad de todo quien la desea dañar.. - dijo sin bajar de nozomi.

Raphael: Asiente - Nosotros somos ¨el justiciero¨ - dijo su voz grave.

Esposo de aylen: Señala a raph - Has ayudado a este.. esta cosa - dijo su esposa le mira enojado.

Aylen: Da unos pasos hacia adelante - Ellos me salvaron.. arriesgaron su vida por mi - dijo - Y era mi deber ayudarles.. en especial a su bebe - va y carga a la tortuguita.

Madre: Camina hacia raph - Gracias por salvar a mi niña.. - dijo e extiende su mano - Me llamo karla.. - dijo.

Raphael: Toma con cuidado la mano de la mujer - Es un gusto, y gracias por criar a unos hijos tan generosos con los animales.. - dijo serio pero contento.

Leonardo: Se abaja de nozomi y saluda a la señora mayor - Mucho gusto señora, leonardo - dijo serio su voz mas calmada da a conocer al que es el líder.

Padre: Mira a los dos - ¿Son machos y de donde salio ese niño? - pregunta.

Leonardo y raphael: Asienten - Lo somos, soy su madre y yo su padre - dijeron.

Aylen le da a su madre su bebe, los niños corren a felicitar al pequeño que se aferraba a su madre, la señora mira la carita de raphanardo, según sus palabras: eran como sus nietos de bebes, leo le deja cargarle a raphanardo.

La rubia: Se acerca a ellos - ¿Puedo tomarlos una foto? - pregunta.

Raphanardo: Mientras se deja tocar por la señora - Ño.. ño ño ño - dijo respondiendo por su madre e padre.

Esposo de aylen: Siente que su corazón palpita - Tienes razón mi amor.. esta cosita es como los niños - carga a sonryugu - Disculpen por lo que dije - apenado.

Raphael: Alza los hombros - No te preocupes.. nos es la primera vez que nos dicen cosas así.. - dijo un poco confiado del hombre.

La reunión comienza, la tortuguita juega con los regalos de cada amigo humano, y vuelve a su madre cuando se siente incomodo por tanta atención de los desconocidos, hasta que se mete en su caparazón, la mujer rubia pregunta por una pequeña entrevista a los dos.. como un regalo le permiten este pequeño datos no revelando en si todo; los niños se sorprenden al ver que sus brazos y piernas e cabeza entraban en su caparazón. Los padres sorprendidos por el relato de como se conocieron, ellos solo son conocidos por los compañeros de la guardia de alex, quien al preguntar por un echo fuera de lo común ¨solo son unos tipos disfrazados¨ decían, ya que los dos ayudan a estos.

Regresan a casa tiempo después, su bebe estaba fastidiado haciendo otro berrinche por estar cansado, y apenas llegar en su pancita en un tufon, la tortuga de rojo desaparece al guardar a los caballos mientras leo prepara el pastel para tan pronto despierte el bebe; aprovecha en hacer cena.

\- Unas 2 horas después -

Una tortuga mas desorientada se despierta, encontrando a su padre viendo su teléfono y comienza a jugar con sus cintas, unas manos lo toman de sus costados y lo alzan era leo, mientras raph se sienta y lo toma para sentarlo.

Raphael: Mira al pequeño - ¿Que hacemos raphanardo? - le pregunta.

Raphanardo: Señala a fuera - Atuera.. - dijo.

Leonardo: Besa su frente - no, hace mucho frió para ti, ¿Tienes hambre? - le pregunta.

Raphanardo: Asiente - Ti.. - dijo.

Ya toda la mesa puesta, y cada uno en su puesto, raph en frente de leo y a lado raphanardo, un rico bufet de las sobras que han comido el día anterior, todo el día pero que no pasa de saber delicioso.

Leonardo: Une sus manos con los palillos entre ellos - Itadakimasu.. - dijo.

Raphael: Hace lo mismo - Itadakimasu.. - su voz se escucha madura.

Raphanardo: Alza sus manitos - I.. tada.. ti.. ma.. su.. - dijo no muy seguro.

La cena servida y comienzan a comer, y raphanardo usa su cuchara para comer como un niño grande, los dos se ríen y no pueden evitar darle ellos con sus palillos o que los use, aunque aun no puede y termine jugando con ellos. Terminada la tortuga de rojo pone un estuche en la mesa, la curiosidad del líder es grande y el pequeño trata de llegar a el.

Raphael: Pone su mano en la caja y le mira serio - Lo que te daré ahora, sera una parte de ti.. - dijo mirando a los ojos de raphanardo - Aprenderás aun si no te gusta, lo llevaras siempre con lo que desees llevar al final - dijo.

Leonardo: Saca una funda con katana - Bueno.. si es así - dijo - Saber como se usa o llevarla te salvara en muchas ocasiones, aunque los entrenamientos no sean muy divertidos o sean muy cansados, podría exigir mucho tiempo y atención pero llevaras uno por lo menos - dijo y le deja enfrente, mira en todo momento a los ojos de su hijo.

A la tortuguita es abierta por ellos mostrando el contenido guardado, en la caja dos sais relucientes al ser nuevos, mientras la katana con su hoja de metal brillante y la tortuguita toma un sai y el mango de la katana como puede siendo un poco pesados pero los mantiene cerca.

Raphanardo: Asiente - Ti.. - dijo y las alza sin ayuda.

Leo y raph le quitan las armas al ver que sentía curiosidad por el filo o la punta, era mejor evitar que se hiciera daño a tener un trauma... la tortuguita se puso de mal humor por eso, un pastel y todo cambia.. estaba realmente bueno, los cumplidos de raph y los abrazos de raphanardo hacen sonrojar a leo.

Este primer cumpleaños es una aventura.. pero solo es el comienzo de la aventura de ser padres y de su pequeño, no solo para ellos sino para la pareja en la ciudad de new york con su propio hijo.. ¿cuanto durara este tiempo de paz?.

Continuara..

\-------------------------


	44. Capitulo 44: Aprender y curiosidad, hablar.. cuidar entre los dos

\- 3 de Enero del 2019 -

Esto era realmente difícil para la tortuga de azul, quien cuida ahora a la tortuguita que le persigue a todos lados donde vaya caminando o corriendo, y quien comenzó a usar mas palabras, ya sabia su nombre y lo decía cuando se le pedía, le gustaba que le leyeran lo que sea e jugar con sus juguetes mientras alguien se quede con el en la habitación, aun aprendía a decir el nombre de su madre e padre.

Leo se despertó temprano como era su rutina, estaba en la cocina e revolvía la sopa y el arroz del desayuno, siente que jalan su bandana por las cintas desde abajo, voltea en búsqueda de quien lo hace e mira hacia abajo cuando jalan su falda e tocan su pierna; era raphanardo quien soñoliento le mira.

Leonardo: Se arrodilla - Buenos días, ¿dormisteis bien? y ¿por que no continuaste durmiendo con raph? - pregunta acariciando su mejilla.

Raphanardo: Aun con las cintas de la bandana azul - Shi.. raph.. canshado - dijo frotando sus ojitos - Vamo.. a mimir.. raph..ael- dijo tomando la mano de leo - Mami.. - y restregándose en la mano.

Leonardo: Niega y lo carga - No puedo, estoy ocupado haciendo el desayuno.. - dijo mirando sus ojitos y se levanta camina con el hasta la área donde guardan la comida e vitaminas de los animales - ¿Quieres ayudarme con las gallinas? - pregunta.

Así era como le enseñaba a ayudar en la casa e hablar, salen con la comida de las gallinas en una cubeta hacia el frió exterior que lentamente comenzaba a descongelarse, deja a raphanrdo en el suelo para que le siga hasta el encierro algo lujoso de las gallinas, abre el candado y ellas salen de su casa.

Leonardo: Dando un poco en las manos a raphanardo - ¿Recuerdas como dárselo, verdad? - esparce un poco de los granos en el suelo.

Raphanardo lo imita a su manera dejando que estas coman de sus manos y llegan mas a comer rodeándolo, gallinas e pollitos hambrientos, leo le da mas y este ahora si la tira para que ella picoteen en la nieve, escapa para ocultarse detrás de su madre quien le carga para cerrar y de nuevo a entrar. Lo deja con el televisor en unas caricaturas y va a terminar de hacer el desayuno, raphanardo le quiere ayudar le da algunas cosas para que lleve a la mesa, este lo hace muy concentrado.

Leonardo: Viendo como lo hizo, coloco los palillos en cada lugar y las salsas en medio de la mesa - Gracias, raphie, ¿por que no vas a jugar y ver un poco tele? - le sugiere mientras le da unas palmaditas en su cabecita.

Raphanardo: Abraza la pierna de leo - Chau.. - dijo haciendo con su manito, y corre hasta sus juguetes ve a umi despierta - ¡Umi!.. - dijo.

Leonardo: Asiente y busca un saco de comida para perros, una taza medidora para lo mismo - Aquí, dale la comida a umi - dijo dando la taza y busca una con agua.

Raphanardo hace lo que le pide, la perra ya grande bosteza y mueve su cola esperando a su joven dueño para comer, este le da en su taza con su nombre y le da su agua, el halcón sale de su nido para posarse en la mesa, donde leo le deja su aterradora comida.. ratones; claro que después de todo es natural, raphanardo vuelve a jugar y ve la tele con umi y hayabusa vigilantes, solo eran las 5:40 después de todo.

La tortuguita sube con cuidado y silencio para no alertar a su madre sobre lo que hacia, al llegar arriba va hasta la habitación donde su padre dormía desde que llego a las 4:30 de su patrullaje, el pequeño entra y se queda a lado de este, mira tanta calma e paz, toma la mano del mas grande y comienza a jugar.

Raphael: Medio dormido - No comiences... - dijo sentándose - ¿Vamos con tu mami? - le pregunta.

Los dos van a donde estaba leo sirviendo en la mesa, la tortuga medio sonámbulo deja a su hijo en su puesto y se sienta, la tortuga de azul les sirve el arroz e sopa, solo que esta vez no había carne como las otras veces... eran verduras salteadas como un rico shopsuey vegetariano, esta vez leo quería variar el desayuno.

Raphanardo: ve las verduras - Giu.. - saca la lengua - No.. - dijo pero leo le echo en su plato - ¡Ño! - grita.

Raphael: Sirviéndose de los vegetales - Hasta que no te lo comas no te levantas - le regaña - Como si te fueran hacer un mal - se mete un brocoli -( Sabeo horrible pero leo me lo pidió desde hace días )- se recordó.

\- Pequeño flashback -

Miran a su hijo devorar tanta carne, para los ojos raph el pequeño intruso traga carnes buenas para los de leonardo... un depredador voraz que acabaría cuando creciera con todos los animales, le muestra un poco del repollo que era parte de la carne, este voltea su cabeza.

Leonardo: Se come lo que le iba a dar - Quisiera hacer algo diferente - dijo mirando a raph - ¿Puedo hacer algo? - le pregunta.

Raphael: Se come todo lo que agarra - Bueno, leo, tu haces las comidas algo diferente para variar es bueno, mm, estas verduras están buenas - dijo con la boca llena.

\- Fin del flashback -

Leo le sirve otro poco de verduras, la tortuguita grita y bota su comida sacando a la tortuga de rojo de su trance, rápidamente le da una nalgada, su hijo le mira como si le hubiera dado con el puño pero vuelve a gritar, uno por parte de su madre lo hace callar, se limpia el lado donde estaba el pequeño y se le vuelve a servir.

Leonardo: Le da su cuchara en su mano - Se lo va a comer y como dijo raph, te lo comerás todo no te levantaras - dijo serio.

Raphanardo: Abajando la cabeza - Bien.. - dijo - Pero.. cane.. - dijo y se mete una cuchara con verduras.. - Rico.. - come mas.

Los dos ven que se lo come todo, se dan un baño y siguen con su rutina, el entrenamiento le sigue para los 3 miembros de la familia que echaron un rápido vistazo a la nieve y a los caballos, cuanto a progresado raphanardo con sus lecciones de ninjutsu, su aprendizaje era rápido como su crecimiento cada día.

Un ejemplo era su interés con unos palos de madera en modo de sais mientras imita a sus padres, pero no podía imitarles al 100%, pero aprendió cosas básicas sobre los sais, como las posturas y los movimientos con los dedos. Leo le enseña una suave e fácil kata de sais, bajo vigilancia de raph en cada movimiento, era diferente pero usaba los mismos movimientos.

Raphael: Se arrodilla en su rodilla derecha - Aprendes rápido enano, cuando estés mas grande usaras las de verdad - dijo dándole una sacudida a su calva cabeza.

Leonardo: Se cruza de brazos - ¿Ya puedo comenzar con mi clase? - dijo haciendo inconsientemente pucheros, se levanta y busca unas katanas de madera - Prepárense - dijo.

Raphael: Toma una y le da la otra a raphanardo - Esto es muy grande.. - dijo pero la mirada de leo no le dio para seguir hablando.

Las katas de su madre eran algo desafiantes, por la precisión y las técnicas que empleaba la kata, raphanardo tambaleaba un poco por el tamaño de la hoja de madera y por que aunque era fuerte su tamaño de un bebe humano de 1 año e caparazón era algo difícil manejar las cosas, pero lo logra y le da a su madre una presentación como podía; se gano los aplausos de ambos.

Pasaron revisando los campos de las cosechas, por pequeñas malezas o solo jugar con la nieve, como lo hacia el pequeño rudo que golpeaba la pierna de su padre cuando este le tiraba nieve o se escondía detrás de su madre jugando con su bandana y bufanda, el pequeño le gustaba divertirse con sus padres, el potro se acerca a el y lo olfatea.

Raphanardo: Asustado - Ammaaa.. - dijo mirando a leo.

Leonardo: Se acerca al bebe caballo - Hola, amigo, raphanardo, este es tu amigo o caballo.. - dijo.

Raphael corriendo a lado de daichi hasta una de las cercas de piedra y de regreso, nozomi era peinada por leo mientras observaba a la tortuga asustado por su potro que saltaba y lo empujaba un poco, leo levanta a raphanardo y lo monta en el lomo del potro, este se deja agarrar por el pelo y corre con la tortuga un poco; se escucha la risa del pequeño, su madre y padre en sus caballos para un paseo, umi corre con ellos y hayabusa surcando los cielos.

Estos son el momento de calma mas relajantes para los dos exiliados, su pequeño le encanta que ellos le presten atención aun cuando hace un berrinche que busca romper todo a su paso e disculparse todo tímido y lloroso, el día termina con una lectura de un cuento..

Habia una vez.. hace algo de tiempo.. dos seres completamente diferente uno del otro, pero donde nadie creyó que podía haber alguno.. apareció y con eso una pequeña semilla.. pero que nadie comprendía su existencia ellos tuvieron que irse para mantener a salvo a lo que amaban...

Su bebe se duerme, los dos se miran pensando que deberían decirle cuando este mas grande o que pueda entender... se abrazan a el pequeño entre ellos.. todo era calma que solo hacia crecer sus miedos, los estaban buscando...

su hijo tiene que crecer y ellos le permitirían lo que el necesitara para ser feliz, siendo cuidado entre los dos, respondiendo sus curiosidades y su intenso aprendizaje, y por eso el los hacia felices a ellos..

CONTINUARA...

\-----------------------------------


	45. Capitulo 45: Mal genio.. y alzadera, enfermo, 5 a 6 bebe de makey y donnie

\- 14 de Junio del 2019 -

Lo dejaron solo durmiendo, estaban haciendo unos arreglos, bueno una discusión por una maniobra arriesgada por lo que los dos estaban molestos, disimularon para acostarse con el pero solo para que cuando estuviera completamente dormido ir al dojo donde no los escucharía al gritar o pelearse.. lo resolvieron después de un incidente, aun así, raphanardo lloroso y todo, los encontró en la casa entrando viendo por los golpes y rasguños; los dos se dieron unas disculpas a su manera, un beso y uno al pequeño.

En el desayuno estaba normal como todos los días los 3 reunidos para comer, pero algo extraño a leo fue raphanardo no comió nada se preguntaban si vio todo lo que paso, parecía apagado o triste y rechazo los intentos de comer como un bebe, alegando algo que ellos les hizo preocupar..

Raphanardo: Con sus manitos en su boca - No quiero.. - dijo su naricita se mueve - Ño queeroo - decía pero estornuda muy fuerte.

Leonardo: Lo carga y pega sus frentes juntas - ¡Estas caliente! - exclama acunándolo en su pecho, abre su boca y le revisa, su nariz esta llena de moco.

Raphael: Se acerca con un poco de sopa - Con mas razón debe de comer.. - dijo y le acerca una cuchara - Abre.. - dijo pero este no hace lo pedido.

La tortuguita no come por mas que le fuercen a abrir su boca, solo toma un poco de su jugo a regañadientes, los dos esperaban que volviera a ser su niño valiente y ¨rudo¨, pero solo se quedo acostado o jugando sin muchas ganas.. revisando su temperatura estaba caliente.. pero no tanto; se permiten esperar pensando que era solo un resfrió normal.

Mas tarde raphanardo estaba jugando en la sala frente al jardín, todo normal con uno que otro estornudo separado, leo estaba meditando en el cuarto frente a este anexo, la tortuga de 1 año mira algo interesante que le llama la atención una cosa brillante que estaba enfrente de su madre, camina hasta el objeto cuidando de no tocar a su madre y lo toma en sus manos.

Raphanardo: Juega con la cosa con forma de dragón - Mmm - una mano en la cosa - Ño - dijo quitando la de la mano de su madre.

Leonardo: Lo voltea - Dámelo eso me lo hizo tu padre, no es un juguete - se lo quita.

Raphanardo: Pone su cara de enojado - Dame.. - dijo extendiendo su mano hacia leo - Mio - dijo su replica exacta del enojo de su padre sale a la luz.

Leonardo: Niega y pone al dragón donde va - No es tuyo, vamos a fuera el olor del incienso te puede caer mal - lo carga y cierra la puerta con seguro - No puedes estar agarrando las cosas de este lugar.. - suspira.

Los gritos y el sonido de golpes muy fuertes hacen ir a raphael a ver, como raphanardo siendo muy pequeño tenia a leo en el suelo, dándole golpes y mordiéndole los brazos, el lo toma y voltea al niño sus ojos estaban blancos mientras el niño trata de golpearle y morderle.

Raphanardo: Retorciéndose - ¡¡Suéltame!! - grita muy fuerte.

Raphael: Lo toma mas firme - ¡No!, ¡ya deja de morder y golpear! - mira a leo - ¿Estas bien, leo? - le pregunta

Leo sentado asiente pasando la impresión del pequeño ataque, mira a raph luchando por contener al mas pequeño que gruñía e gritaba, el rápidamente pellizca entre el cuello y la clavícula... eso calma al pequeño.

Leonardo: Lo toma en brazos - Debe estar con fiebre - dijo siente, estaba algo caliente - Vamos a bañarlo - dijo.

Raphael: Corre a preparar una ducha - Listo - dijo, estaba con solo su ropa interior para llevar a dentro al niño que comenzaba a moverse y ya no tenia la membrana puestas.

Cuidadosamente le comienzan a mojar, su rostro cambia a estar algo tranquilo y mirando inocente a su padre e madre, comienza a temblar por frió pero el agua esta caliente la tortuga azul lo saca enrollado en una toalla. Se lo lleva a vestir con su hakama, el bebe estaba asustado por los golpes en leo y mordisco, leo le besa.

Leonardo: Mira a sus ojos - Mama esta bien, estabas sintiéndote mal.. paso algo - dijo - Pero ya no estas con tanta fiebre.. - dijo terminando de secarle su caparazón.

Raphael: Se apoya en el marco - No le paso nada.. - dijo.

Los dos se toman el tiempo para hacer la cena, la tortuga de rojo no renuncia al patrullaje, mientras en casa se queda leo con su bebe enfermo haciendo un poco de te para el pequeño, con algo de azúcar, lo hace beber un poco pero este busca la leche en los pechos, le deja beber. Raph regresa rápido de lo que leo espera para ayudar, fue a con alessander a buscar unas medicinas para el niño que estaba dormido.

Raphael: Ve a leo y luego al bebe - ¿Que paso, por que se puso así?... como yo - dijo su voz baja sale no queriendo despertar al enfermo.

Leonardo: Mira a su bebe - Tomo el dragón chino de metal, yo le dije que no era un juguete, lo saque por el olor a incienso cuando cerré la puerta el me golpea y me logra tirar.. - dijo sonrojado por algo tan vergonzoso.

Raphael: Asiente pero se le sale una risa - Te tiro un bebe.. - dijo no pudiendo evitar reírse mas fuerte, aun cuando los golpes de leo en sus costados le duelan solo un poco - Hay, que aceptarlo el tiene mucho talento - dijo.

Leonardo: Asiente y mira a su bebe - Pero esta enfermo por alguna razón que no entiendo - dijo.

Cenan para tener algo de energías, para la noche que se ve que sera larga, el dormido no se despega de su madre ni para que este se cambie o bañe, como estresar al de bandana azul con solo dos cosas. Estaban durmiendo como siempre lo hacían, solo que estaban un poco adoloridos con el berrinche antes de dormir.. un cuento no fueron dos nalgadas para que dejara su perrera inexistente por que ellos estaban con el.

Quejidos y llantos los despiertan en la madrugada a los dos antes de lo que esperaban, miran a bajo y entre ellos, era raphanardo... leo lo carga preocupado siente su temperatura, estaba muy alta demasiado, raph busca agua fría y un trapo para comenzar a estabilizarlo, acostarlo en su caparazón, mojar el trapo y ponerlo en su frente, este estaba renuente a tener la cosa fría.

Leonardo: Le vuelve a poner el paño - Vamos, mi amor, tienes que dejártelo - dijo se lo vuelve a poner - Ya.. shhh, shh - le intenta calmar -( ¿Como no pude darme cuenta, esta resfriado por mi culpa? )- se echa mentalmente la culpa.

Raphael: Trae unas píldoras - ¿Les damos medicina? - pregunta no tan seguro pero preocupado por su hijo como el otro - ¿Llamo a alex, tachyon o aylen? - pregunta.

Leo niega y continua tratando de que a raphanardo le baje naturalmente su fiebre, le cuesta respirar y lo hace por su boca, leo y raph pasan toda la noche bajando la fiebre usando todo, te, jugo, agua, leche de leo a pesar de los dientes, sopa y trapos fríos. Los dos tratan de no quedarse dormidos, pero lentamente caen dormidos.. raphanardo deja de llorar y se queda dormido.

Leonardo: Medio dormido - Te amo.. raphanardo.. y raphael.. - roncando.

Raphael: Abrazando a su hijo y a leo - Los amo.. a los dos.. leonardo y raphanardo - medio dormido.

La tortuguita respira mas tranquilo entre los dos cuerpos grandes y musculosos, la cercanía que tanto quería y que ayer no estaba, justamente estaban a su lado hoy..

\- A la mañana siguiente -

Una mano en sus caras y besos en sus mejillas, les comienza a despertar, los dos miran a su bebe con un pan y umi e hayabusa mirándolos preocupados, ponen sus manos en la frente de raphanardo, quien se ríe. El les da un pedazo de pan a cada uno, les toca las frentes y les abrazan e les besa las mejillas, estaba bien.. el ahora les cuida a ellos..

Raphanardo: Se queda entre ellos - Amo.. - dijo a los dos.

Los dos lo abrazan su pequeño estaba bien, estaba mejor con ellos juntos y lo revisaron, le pusieron termómetro y el pequeño les dio una demostración de sus habilidades en ninjutsu haciendo unas piruetas y la típica muestra del olor que no era tan raro para ellos..

\- En new york -

La familia estaba algo emocionados por el crecimiento del joven miembro que con cada día era mas curiosos e inteligente claro un buen sentido del humor, quien estaba caminando o aprendiendo usando todo lo que tuviera para hacerlo, su madre lo animaba aunque se preocupaba las veces que se caía pero siempre escuchaba una risa e este lo volvía a intentar.

Uno de los pasatiempos del pequeño era construir mucho con cualquier cosa, aunque no podía hacer mucho con relativa edad, junto con su madre se las ingeniaba o tratar de ayudar a su madre, quien le da unas cosas para hacer algo interactivo mientras ¨ayuda¨; los dos estaban impresionados por su interés por hablar, que mantenían un estricto oído y reglas sobre lo que dicen las palabras.

Donatellangel: Mira a su madre en la cocina - Maa, ma.. - aplaude.

Michelangelo: Ve a su bebe - ¿Quieres un poco? - le carga y le da una probada con la cuchara de madera.

Donatellangel: Intenta quitar el bol - Mio.. - dijo metiendo se mano.

Donatello: Lo carga - No, puedes estar haciendo lo quieras tienes que obedecer a tu madre como lo haces conmigo - dijo y rápidamente prueba lo que hace makey - Esta muy rico - se arregla sus gafas.

Michelangelo los saca a los dos antes de que se terminen comiendo todo lo que hacia, la tortuga de morado lleva a su hijo con el, pero entonces el sensei splinter se para frente a el extendiendo sus manos al pequeño, se muerde el interior de su cachete, se lo da.

Regresa a la cocina y se sienta donde pueda ver al sensei con su hijo, esperar en silencio por un poco de paz, reunirse de vuelta con sus hermanos e tal vez sobrino, si depende que la rata cambie de parecer los dos esperaran.

Su hijo estaba creciendo rápido tal vez sea lento pero llegaran a verse en algún momento con sus hermanos.. makey se sienta a su lado y descansa su cabeza en su hombro, suspira mientras este le besa su mejilla y toma una de sus manos entre las de el, miran a su hijo con el sensei.. la cena estaba lista.

La tortuga de morado sale a su ronda rápida de reconocimiento, al no poder realizar un patrullaje a toda la gran ciudad se limita a complementarla con la revisión de las cámaras, pero aun tenia algo de temor por dejar a makey solo con su hijo; este respondía que no se preocupara que el puede manejar a su bebe.

Michelangelo: Viendo por donde fue el de morado - ¿Quieres ver algo educativo, verdad? - pregunta a su bebe.

Los dos se sientan a ver la televisión haciendo ¨tratos¨ para ver algo entretenido primero y después ver algo aburrido e educativo, que podía hacer la tortuga de naranja si su compañero era tan aplicado con los estudios d su hijo, en su caso estaba viendo un interesante programa aunque el lo admitiera a regañadientes sobre una sonda llamada hayabusa...

4 horas después, los dos estaban llorando en eso llega donnie, quien preocupado pregunta y estos responde que estaba bueno el documental, anuncian que pasaría uno sobre himawari.. pero ya era de dormir seria para otra ocasión, la perrera del pequeño quien se le ha cedido la habitación de makey era fuerte y enojada, como su padre cuando estaba muy estresado; los dos le dejan dormir en su habitación, pero solo esta noche.

\- Con la reportera y el detective -

Quien ha pensado que estos opuestos se atraerían e harían una linda pareja e familia, la reportera estaba leyendo mientras su esposo estaba viendo un partido de hokey, se ríe por unas pequeñas patada y el comportamiento de su esposo, una mano en su vientre e mira a su dueño.

April: Toma la mano del detective - Casey,pareces un niño.. - dijo diciendo la verdad.

Casey: Besa a su esposa y su vientre - Pero tu llevas a un clon mio - dijo jugando - Pronto jugara con su primo con un nombre igual de pretencioso que sus tíos - dijo mientras la reportera le pellizca por este comentario.

April: Algo cansada - El o ella, jugaran con sus primos.. algo grandes e algo temibles en especial el de raph y leo - dijo haciendo referencia al mejor amigo de casey - Y sera bueno con su tío vern - le recuerda al otro hombre.

Casey: Un poco preocupado - ¿Notas al sensei raro? - pregunta mirando al techo.

April: Se acurruca a su lado - Si, esta muy extraño con los chicos... - dijo y suspira - Leo y raph, ¿habrán tenido a su bebe? - se pregunta en voz alta - ¿Necesitaron ayuda cuando venia..? - mira a otro lugar.

Casey: Besa el hombro de su esposa - Raph no dejaría que a leo siendo.. bueno leo, le pasara algo, y su bebe debe estar bien.. o si no lo lleno de bebes primero - riendo.

April: No aguantando - Pobre leo.. - dijo.

La pareja se comienza a quedar dormidos, los ronquidos suaves son los únicos en esa habitación..

\- En la guarida -

Mientras todos dormían, la rata en el dojo medita y enfrente tiene las botellas de veneno, este tenia un pequeño espacio con otras botellas mas pequeñas, una decía raphael, leonardo, michelangelo y donatello todas con una foto del correspondiente, su nueva adquisición con na foto de su nieto... una fuerza le pedía que les hiciera pelear a raph y leo, prepara una botella nueva.. pero no tenia nombre o foto, este seria para el niño de su hijo mayor..

Sensei splinter: Mira una foto de ellos como una familia - Aun si no puedo tenerlos a ustedes dos, puedo tener algo mejor... - dijo sombrío.

CONTINUARA...

\-------------------------------


	46. Capitulo 46: 6 meses después, cumple nº 2 y regalo especial, deshielo..

\- 25 de Diciembre del 2019 -

La nieve cae en esa mañana o bueno, madrugada eran las 4:20 am, y pegado al vidrio de la puerta corrediza era la pequeña tortuga de ahora 2 años que estaba despierto no hace mucho, estaba despierto jugando con sus viejos juguetes y al estar aburrido miro un rato la nieve, iba a salir a jugar pero la puerta estaba con seguro, pero se conforma con ver la caer.

Raphanardo: Mira al halcón en su percha y sube las escaleras, entra por el pequeño espacio que dejo para salir, ve a su madre e padre completamente dormidos - ¡Despierten esta nevando! - salta a ellos.

Los dos no hacen mucho, el pequeño se sienta en medio de ellos moviendo los para despertarlos, ellos no estaban de gana para levantarse y raphanardo deja de intentar, siente un golpecito en su caparazón, se voltea y no estaban despiertos, un brazo lo arrastra a apegarse a leo quien le besa.

Leonardo: Se sienta con el en brazos - Buenos días, te iba a ir a buscar - dijo - Feliz cumple años raphanardo - dijo abrazándolo mas.

Raphanardo: Señala a afuera - Esta nevando - dijo feliz - Vamos afuera - dijo tomando la mano de leo.

Raphael: Gruñendo despierta y estira sus musculos - ¿Por que tanto escándalo por la nieve? - dijo mirando a su compañero e hijo, le da un beso a leo en sus labios - Es temprano - dijo viendo a su hijo.

Raphanardo: Gruñendo imitando a raph - Quiero salir a jugar - dijo decidido y cruzado de brazos.

Leonardo: Se levanta con el en brazos - ¿Podemos desayunar primero y darnos un baño? - pregunta y raphanardo asiente.

Los 3 van a hacer su rutina, raph a darle de comer a los caballos y ver si tenían lo suficiente de agua e limpiar el estiércol, leo a hacer la comida de los 3 e arreglar la casa y raphanardo a darle la comida a las gallinas e buscar los huevos de estas; el pequeño se estaba acostumbrando a estar levantándose a tempranas horas aunque aveces salia el lado de su padre.

El pequeño estaba frente al encierro de las gallinas, abre la reja y entra el gran grupo de gallinas sale a el para quitarle las semillas, el chillido de hayabusa aleja a las gallinas e umi las agrupa en una fila, el pequeño comienza a echar la comida de estas, con la cesta en mano entra a buscar los huevos; con mucho cuidado los pones allí.

Raphael a lo lejos observa como su hijo termina la tarea, le ayuda a cerrar ya que estaba algo alto para el pequeño, unas palmaditas en su cabeza y se va a terminar su tarea, la tortuga mas pequeña entra al cálido hogar, un poco asombrado por los regalos y un pastel en al mesa; su madre no parece darse cuenta y va a darle una probadita.

Leonardo: Sin voltear a verlo - ¿Que haces raphanardo raphael? - pregunta.

Raphanardo: Se para firme al escuchar su nombre completo - Nada mama - mira al pastel tentado - ¿Puedo darle una probadita? - pregunta.

Leonardo: Lo mira - ¿Quieres un hermano o hermana? - le pregunta pregunta con sarcasmo.

Raphanardo: Se acerca - Ño - dijo serio y mira a leo - Quiero agua - dijo y leo le da lo pedido - ¿Puedo ver la tele? - pregunta.

Leo le hace un puesto y le da el control, el pequeño se queda sentado viendo la pantalla, con umi a su lado, hayabusa estaba desayunando su ratón, leo estaba al pendiente de los intentos de su bebe de comerse el pastel, su pastel, pero era demasiado temprano para la bomba de chocolate y mas chocolate que se volvía su bebe.

Raph entra a la casa fija su vista en el pastel antes que nada, camina lentamente y cuando estaba en frente de la indefensa torta, un kunai y 4 shurikens rodean al pastel, voltea a ver a leo y leo viéndolo a el con una mirada de muerte. Se sienta con su hijo y se miran sabiendo que ni el niño por cumplir o su padre estaban permitidos comer un poco.

Un rato después en el desayuno demasiado rico echo por leo, los dos estaban emocionados e limpiaron la mesa, el pequeño les mira curioso por estas acciones en especial en un regalo que estaba debajo del árbol, una gran caja estaba ahora enfrente de el.

Leonardo: A su lado - Primero.. esto es para ti - dando una pequeña bandana con rayas, se la amarra en su cabeza pero aun era algo grande para el - Siempre preguntas por una, pero eres muy pequeño aun para una como la de nosotros - le besa la mejilla.

La tortuguita no podía ver ya que le cubría los ojos aunque estaba sonriendo mucho un buen regalo, raph y leo sueltan unas risitas, el de bandana carmesí acerca la caja para el niño, este le mira curioso y abre primero por el lazo. La caja se abre y muestra a un pequeño cachorro que movía su cola feliz en especial cuando umi se acerca a olfatearlo, luego el pequeño animal se lanza al pequeño galápago.

Raphanardo: Lo levanta para que no le lama - ¡Un perrito! - dijo feliz y deja que le lama - ¿Como se llama? - pregunta.

Raphael: Se ríe por la reacción del pequeño - Es tuyo, ponle tu un nombre - dijo - Ahora eres su dueño, tienes que alimentarlo, darle agua, bañarlo, recoger la mierda - un golpecito por debajo de la mesa a entre sus piernas.

Leonardo: Mira a umi y le da un beso en su hocico - Como umi, significa mar en japones - dijo y hayabusa mira al nuevo miembro - Hayabusa, es halcón peregrino - explica.

Raphanard: Mira a su perrito - ¿El no me dejara nunca? - pregunta a los dos.

Raphael: Asiente y mira al perrito - Sachiko - dijo con su voz ronca.

Raphanardo: Lo abraza - Si ese es tu nombre, sachiko, ¿podemos salir a jugar afuera? - pregunta.

Los 3 se ponen sus abrigos para salir a jugar como el niño quiere, los caballos estaban afuera de su corral jugando también con la nieve, umi y sachiko corren por la nieve e raphanardo va a saludar a su caballo que se llama Alos2.. si, nombres vergas para sus mascotas, incluso las gallinas se llaman himawaris por ser las semillas del girasol sus favoritas desde la primavera hasta el verano.

Los 3 juegan una guerra de nieve, muy divertida, juegan también un partido de futbol, en especial para los dos mas grandes que usaban sus técnicas ninjas como leo por su abrigo ser blanco se esconde bajo la nieve para asustar a su compañero e bebe, raphanardo se las ingenia para hacer equipo con su madre mientras su padre era el enemigo, pero entran a la casa a tomar un poco de chocolate caliente con pastel; mas tarde ese día van a visitar a alessander y familia en general.

De regreso las estrellas se veían en el cielo, aun cuando hubiera frió se toman un rato mas afuera, haciendo unos cuantos muñecos de nieve, entran y toman una taza de chocolate caliente con malvaviscos, cenan y se van a dormir, raphanardo los abraza mientras se queda dormido.

Raphanardo: Mira a los dos y bosteza - Gracias por este día.. mami y papi - dijo dándoles un beso a leo y uno a raph.

Se queda dormido entre ellos, los dos se miran y se iban a dar un beso pero la miradas fijas de sachiko e umi les detiene, sin mas les dejan dormir a sus pies, unos pequeños golpecitos e ven a hayabusa, se hace un pequeño lugar en los soportes de las katanas de leo, esta ves sin mas interrupciones se besan hasta unas manitos en su barbillas; miran hacia abajo y un enojado medio dormido raphanardo, suspirando vuelven a dormir.

\- Unas 3 semanas después -

Lentamente el hielo, nieve y frió del invierno estaban diciendo adiós lentamente, la hierba e musgos refloreciendo con las ramas de los arboles, algunos animales comienzan a despertar de su de su sueño de invierno, algunos de los lugares cae gotas de agua y el hielo comienza a derretirse.

Terminando con sus deberes de comienzo de deshielo la familia y antes de los deberes de primavera llegaran a la puerta, entre ellos ordenar la habitación de su hijo para comenzarlo a acostumbrar a dormir allí, para que tuvieran mas tiempo a solas y no tener que terminar salidos de la cama; eso fue hace unos días y no salio también como esperaban.

Estando en el entrenamiento, donde estaban enseñando al pequeño raphanardo, raph le mostraba las katas e leo corregía su postura en cada una que necesitara esta corrección técnica, se estaban preparando desde ahora que el pequeño estaba cada vez mas activo y mas conteston cada vez que no quiere hacer algo que el no quiere.

Una vez se subió a unas ramas de un árbol cerca del riachuelo donde en primavera, verano e otoño leo normalmente lava, leo estaba insistente que no se subiera no fuera a caerse, pero escucho el lado de raph que no le pasaría nada..

\- Flashback -

Raphanardo se comienza a escalar el árbol torcido hacia el lado, estaba acompañando a su madre e padre a cazar, pero estaba un poco aburrido de seguirlos y ve el árbol, estaba apunto de agarrarse de la rama cercana, unas manos lo toman y lo voltean a su no tan feliz madre; intenta volver al árbol.

Leonardo: Mira y lo toma de la mano - No puedes subir allí y estamos ayudando a papa - dijo serio, camina pero su hijo no se mueve.

Raphanardo: Intenta escapar de leo - Ño, quiero ir allí - señala la rama donde iba a llegar - Solito - dijo.

Leonardo: Lo suelta - Bien, te veremos entonces - dijo viendo que raph se acerca a ellos.

La tortuguita comienza a volver a escalar, los dos solo observan como el pequeño aunque un poco inseguro sube, hasta llegar a la rama, leo lo iba a bajar pero el se agarra de otra para subir y era una alarma en la cabeza de la tortuga de bandana azul, trata de agarrarlo. El pequeño continua subiendo hasta que se resbala pero algo lo sostiene, antes de caer, mira y es raph quien lo tiene en brazos, no estaba sonriendo o haciendo mueca alguna mientras lo deja en el suelo aun cubierto de nieve.

Raphael: Se cruza de brazos - Ten mas cuidado la próxima vez, casi matas a leo de un susto - dijo señalando al otro.

Leo como dijo raph estaba mirando a sus bebe, sus ojos estaba tan contraídos del miedo por casi perder a su bebe, corre hasta el pequeño y lo abraza, se había paralizado del miedo algo que nunca le ha pasado.

Leonardo: Abraza a raphanardo - No vuelvas a asustarme raphanardo raphael, y no vuelvas a escapar e hacer lo que quieras, no me desobedezcas, casi te matas - le regaña y mira a su bebe con lagrimas.

Raphanardo: Mira a su rostro con lagrimas - Lo siento mami - dijo baja la cabeza - No lo haré otra vez sin tu permiso.. - abraza a leo para que deje de llorar.

\- Fin del flashback -

Raphanardo abraza a leo por su caparazón, quien estaba sentado sobre sus piernas y leía un libro, estaban en casa otra vez después del entrenamiento, raph estaba junto con leo dormido, leo mira a su hijo o trata de verlo.

Leonardo: Lo toma con una mano - ¿Que haces con mi caparazón? - le pregunta.

Raphanardo: Abraza a leo - Me disculpo por lo de subirme al árbol - dijo y pasa a sentarse en las piernas de leo - ¿Que haces? - dijo mirando a su madre.

Leonardo: Mira a su bebe - ¿Es una pregunta capciosa? - le dijo y suspira - Leyendo este libro - dijo para no decir lo obvio.

Raphael: Se ríe mirando a los dos - Creo que no te salio enano.. - se continua riendo.

Leonardo: Se recuesta sobre su costado en el plastron de raph - ¿Que te lea algo? - le pregunta.

Raphanardo: Corre arriba y trae rápido algo, era una revista - Esto mama, ¿puedes leérmelo? - le da la revista.

Le muestra la revista... porno, mira a raph a punto de matarlo pero una idea mejor, toma la revista y abre en una pagina ojeando a una que no tuviera tanto pene o vagina para leerle o dar ideas, le comienza a leer sobre unos ¨juguetes para mayores, que solo los usan los grandes como raph o leo¨, resaltando que estas cosas deben estar en otro lugar fuera del alcance de lindos niños de mentes sanas aunque un poco malvados o desobedientes en algunos casos.

Raphael: Le quita la cosa de las manos a leo - Tu de donde sacaste esto - su falda oculta el crecido bulto entre sus piernas -( Agradezco que leo pensara en estas cosas )- su expresión enojada para ocultar cierta cosa.

Raphanardo: Mira a la revista - En tus cosas - dijo como niño bueno.

Leonardo: Mira a raph - ¿En que cosas? - pregunta.

Raphanardo: Con un poco de miedo o vergüenza juega con sus manos- Detrás.. - comenzó a hablar.

Raphael: Pone su palma en la boca del pequeño y leo le tapa los oídos - Como mierdas piensas que me la voy a jalar o hacer material de ti, perdí mi memoria con la tuya en el río, no tengo con que otra cosa jalar-mela - le susurra un poco fuerte oliendo el almizcle de leo.

Leonardo: Suspira sin dejar de tapar los oídos a su bebe - ¿Supongo que los dibujos cochinones están bien guardados, cierto raph? - le pregunta antes de que lo terminara matando - No te basta con lo de hace rato.. - dijo.

Raphael: Aprieta una mano como si fueran garras - No hablo de eso, solo que.. - se levanta aun con a la revista en mano - Me desacere de esto y de todo - dijo un poco amargado.

Leonardo: Medita un momento - Quedaros con ellos, pero esconderlos bien - dijo quitándose un peso de encima.

Raph sonrió e besa su mejilla, corre a esconder sus cosas puercas en un lugar mejor que no fuera en sus cajones de ropa, leo mira a su bebe aun tapando sus oídos, este le mira curiosos por lo que sus papa y mama hablaron, con libro en manos lo pasa.

Raphanardo: Ve unas palabras - E-l gene-ral shi-huan.. fu-e - dijo un poco torpe lo que decía las palabras.

Leonardo: Le destapa los oídos - Eso es mio pequeño, pero estabas leyendo bien todo - dijo y continua leyendo.

Su día continua con el patrullaje de raph y su llegada, hasta la noche donde los 3 después de un día largo y cansado para entretener e enseñar a su pequeño hijo, los dos pueden descansar o bueno noquearse apenas tocaron la almohada..

Su hijo estaba cada día mas inteligente, valiente e fuerte, los dos no pueden evitar estar mas felices por su niño que cada día aprende algo nuevo y mostrárselos a ellos cuando podían.. no hay nada que temer..

CONTINUARA....

\--------------------------


	47. Capitulo 47: La ley del NO, aprender a ir al baño, cosas de la vida

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weno... estamos cerca de diciembre...

\- 10 de Enero del 2020 -

Leo y raph tenían la tarea mas difícil de su vida al despertar, incluso para el rudo de bandana roja era la suficiente que podía soportar siendo el, la tortuga de bandana azul no estaba tan feliz por esta etapa de renuente rebeldía e insolencia, ya tenia mucho con cada drama que este hacia; Pero para ambos era solo el comienzo de lo que seria la... rebeldía pura con altanería.

Todo comenzó a penas esta mañana, que la pareja se intercambio los deberes por extraño aunque no lo parezca, llevan sus trajes de mayor parte del año y sus correspondientes bandanas, mientras raph cocina el desayuno, leo hace la parte de la mañana de raph, leo termina mas rápido que cuando lo hace el de rojo; aunque su rutina igual quedaría como siempre al leo cuidar a su bebe y raph a hacer una patrulla rápida al bosque antes de comenzar el arado de los campos ya que no había ya densa nieve.

Leo subió las escaleras para despertar a su hijo, quien no se levanto como otras veces después de un largo rato solo, al abrir la puerta ve a su objetivo aun cubierto por su manta, se acerca y pone una mano donde se ve claramente la forma de caparazón, lo comienza a acariciar.

Leonardo: Lo mira con cariño - Raphi~ ya es hora de levantarse - dijo pero solo sintió moverse debajo - Raphinardi~, yo y raph te esperamos para enseñarte algo.. - le besa su mejilla cuando le destapa.

Raphanardo: Abre sus ojitos - No quiero - dijo bajo y se vuelve a tapar, dejando a un confundido leo.

Leonardo: Lo vuelve a destapar mas firme - Aunque quieras, no puedes pasar todo el día acostado - dijo cargándolo como un saco de papas aunque la adorable negativa lo hacia dudar - ¿Por que no quieres levantarte? - le pregunta mientras baja las escaleras.

Raphanardo: Gruñe muy fuerte a leo - No quiero - sigue gruñendo - ¡Deja de molestarme! - le jala la bandana y bufanda, hace un poco de rasguño en la mejilla de la cicatriz de leo.

Leonardo y raphael se ven mientras el pequeño tiene una especie de berrinche poco común por su madre, leo le castiga pero este continua y hasta tira unas cuantas cosas como una versión pequeña de raph, que no estaba lejos de serlo realmente, raph sale de la cocina y se para a lado de leo que observaba que no se fuera a ver tele o jugar.

Raphael: Unas palmadas en su caparazón llaman la atención del otro - Termina con eso, yo lo vigilo - dijo y leo asiente le deja con el pequeño - A leo no le puedes estar faltando el respeto, es tu madre y por eso le debes hacer caso - dijo aun parado cruzado de brazos.

Raphanardo: Niega - ¡No me digas que hacer! - grita a raph y corre para golpearlo con sus manos e patadas en su pierna, su cola estaba arriba en dominante.

Pero la tortuga mas pequeña no contó con la rápida acción de su padre, quien le golpea sus nalgas un poco fuerte la pequeña cola se aloja entre sus piernas, no dejándose por el niño que estaba en clara fase de rebeldía, leo pone la mesa para comer. Cada uno donde le corresponde, su plato de ahora pan tostado, huevos y jugo, la tortuga regañada estaba renuente a comer bocado alguno y miraba a todo con mala cara.

Leonardo: Come pero intenta darle un poco - Come raphanardo - dijo con unos palillos y acercando a su boca un poco de huevo, se lo logra meter en la boca - Ves, no fue tan malo - dijo sonriendo.

Raphanardo: Mastica un poco con un brillo atrevido en sus ojos, escupe al suelo - No quiero - dijo retando a su madre.

Raphael: Gruñe fuerte - Si no quiere comer que se muera de hambre, hay niños que se mueren por un plato de comida que no pueden conseguir por muchas razones y no se desperdiciara en el suelo solo por que el enano quiere re-jodernos el día - dijo y le quita el plato dejándolo en medio de ellos.

Leonardo: Niega y mantiene el plato cerca de raphanardo - Tiene que comer aunque sea un poco, no entiende lo que dijiste, y se que es real raph - dijo e intenta darle de nuevo, pero lo vuelve a escupir al suelo - Raphanardo raphael, te vas a comer tu desayuno aunque no lo quieras - dijo serio e firme.

Raphanardo: Viendo a los ojos azules de su madre - Si, mami - dijo.

La tortuguita comienza a comer como leo le dijo, aunque dejo la mayor parte en su plato, lo a completa con la leche de leo que aun era su otra fuente de alimento, aunque a leo no le gustaba que le mordiera de vez en cuando al ser sensible para dar leche.

Después de comer y de ir al dojo para el entrenamiento con unos cuantos regaños por parte de los dos cuando el mas pequeño no quiere obedecer las katas, regresan y mientras leo limpia la casa como lo hace siempre de bueno madre responsable, el pequeño se pone a ver televisión, su mascota entra a la casa y al verlo comienza a saltar e lamer lo, este se comienza a seguir el juego pero de forma inocente toma una de las orejas del cachorro y lo aprieta, el pequeño animal suelta un lastimero chillido; una palmada en sus nalgas lo hacen soltarlo y ver quien era.. era leo no muy feliz.

Leonardo: Revisa a sachiko - ¿Estas bien?, no te hizo mas nada, ve a fuera con umi por favor - dijo pero el perrito mira a su dueño y leo entiende esto - Raphanardo, dime, ¿por que le hiciste eso a sachiko? - le pregunta sentado frente a el.

Raphanardo: Niega y pone carita de raph - No te voy a decir - dijo cruzado de brazos.

Leonardo: Suspira - Discúlpate con sachiko - dijo y el le mira extraño - Si quieres volver a jugar o si lo quieres, como quieres a mami y papi, discúlpate con el o buscara alguien mas que lo quiera - dijo serio y cruzado de brazos.

Raphanardo: Se levanta y mira a los ojos de su mascota - ¿Se va a ir? - pregunta unas lagrimas en sus ojos y abraza al perrito cargándolo - Discúlpame sachiko.. - dijo con sus ojitos llenos de lagrimas.

La escena hace que leo se en-tierno un poco con las disculpas de su hijo hacia su perro, a la tarde casi las 1:20, leo iba a salir a llevarle a raph su bento o almuerzo que comenzarían con un nuevo sistema para intercalar los días de comer en casa o afuera; hayabusa ayuda a espantar a unos cuantos roedores e aves y umi a olfatear por si hay conejos o zorros.

Estaba secando a su hijo, quien estaba tranquilo hasta ahora, iba a comenzar a vestirle cuando la mirada del pequeño se hace algo notable para el, el mismo solo estaba con las musleras e panties negras, este miraba curiosos los brazos de su madre con los montones de formas, hasta que no puede aguantar mas.

Raphanaro: Señala lo que esta cerca del hombro de leo - ¿Que es eso? - pregunta y señala también lo otros - ¿Que son mami? - pregunta.

Leonardo: Mira sus tatuajes un poco apenado ahora - Son tatuajes - dijo en respuestas y ven la cara de maravilla de su hijo - Me los hice mucho antes que nacieras - dijo mostrando lo que tenia.

Raphanardo: Señala lo que parece una tortuga - Tortuga, tortugas - dijo con las demás, mira al ojo izquierda de su madre - ¿Tatuaje? - pasa sus deditos por la cicatriz de su ojo.

Leonardo: Niega a su bebe - No es diferente, es una cicatriz como la que tienen ustedes aquí - dijo pasando un dedo por el labio superior.

Raphanardo: Algo enojado - ¿Quien te lo hizo? - pregunta apretando sus mantos en puños.

Leonardo: Suspira mientras comienza a vestirle - Estaba joven con tu padre, fue un accidente - dijo besando su frente.

Raphanardo se mete con las cosas de leo, este le mira mientras se comienza a vestir con la ayuda de su hijo que le pasa sus ropas, pero solo faltaba su ¨chaqueta¨, su hijo mira algo curiosos en sus manos.. le muestra a su madre una foto..

Raphanardo: Se lo da en manos - ¿Quienes son? - pregunta sonrojado por las cosas que toco.

Leo solo suspira pero no cuenta nada, solo que cuando estuviera mas grande le diría, siente como se agarra de su pierna y mira a bajo, estaba llorando y restregando su carita en su pierna, sus disculpas por pegarle o escupir el desayuno e meterse con sus cosas, a leo no le quedo de otra que abrazar a su hijo y aceptarlos; se deja llevar por su corazón en pocas ocasiones, como al confesarse con raph y pasar un sin fin de cosas que dieron como resultado a su bebe, y ahora como con su padre aceptar las disculpas algo torpes de los dos.

Raphanardo acompaña a su madre, no agarrado de la mano de el, sino siguiéndolo el solito mientras lleva un bolso con 3 bentos para ellos, ya almorzaron pero no dejarían a su querido líder de rojo comer el solo, leo lleva los bocadillos para las mascotas. Leo divisa a raph cerca de un árbol de mazanas que estaba floreciendo, leo y raphanardo hacen una pequeña carrera donde leo le da algo de ventaja para que gane, raph estaba tomando un descanso sobre una roca, quien ya llevaba tiempo viéndolos hasta que llegaron; en especial al niño que debería estar castigado y encerrado en la casa.

Raphael: Mira a su hijo de 2 años, quitarse el bolso que cubre casi todo su caparazón - ¿Con el permiso de quien tu sales? - le pregunta.

Raphanardo: Se quita el bolso - Mami, me pidió que lo ayudara - dijo abriendo y sacando uno de los bentos, lo extiende a raph - Para tu.. - dijo.

Leonardo: Se sienta en la nieve fría - ¿Hay otra cosa que quieras decirle a papi? - le pregunta.

Raphanardo: Lo mira cuando raph agarra su almuerzo - No - leo le mira serio - No - arquea una de sus cejas - Si.. - dijo finalmente - Discúlpame por decirte, pegarte y tirar todo.. - dijo haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

Raphael: Sorprendido - No hay problema, solo no le seas conteston a leo otra vez - dijo sobando la cabeza del pequeño haciendo que su bandana casi se caiga, haciendo que a los ojos de leo, sus dos chicos rudos sean tan tiernos, siente un extraño cosquilleo en dos lugares cercas pero diferentes.. la familia come su almuerzo..

Luego se enteraron de aylen, alessander e tachyon que es una etapa normal de todos los niños ser un poco quisquillosos durante esta edad, por lo que los dos intentan sobre llevar esto lo mas calmado posible e queriendo ayudar al niño durante esta tormenta..

\- 21 de Febrero del 2020 -

La tortuga mira algo aterrado el inodoro, mientras leo le explica lo que tiene que hacer allí, lo sienta en la taza para que haga, esta cosa estaba frió y leo lo sostenía para que no se cayera a dentro, pero el no hizo nada, estaba asustado y incomodo, leo lo vuelve a bajar y busca un pañal.

Raphanardo: No queriendo ponerse el pañal - Ño quero en eso - señala el inodoro.

Leonardo: Lo mira y suspira - Tienes que aprender a ir solo al baño, sino te harás pipí o popo encima - dijo con toda calma.

Raphanardo: Se cruza de brazos cuando leo le carga - Eso esta frió.. mami - dijo mirando a leo - Pipí.. - dijo.

Leo sale del baño sabiendo que seria una batalla peor y corre hasta el jardín frente a la sala de meditación, le baja los pantalones y el pañal, el pequeño se queda sin hacer nada, raph estaba mirando cerca de los dos, suspirando aparta un poco a leo, se para a lado de su hijo bajando sus pantalones y dejando que la naturaleza siga su curso para ¨regar las plantas¨.

Leo imita a raph, algo confiado mientras y se escucha un ultimo chorro, que no había necesidad de mirar de quien era, los dos terminan de hacer y se suben los pantalones, leo le vuelve a subir los pantalones para que fuera a jugar, raph con una sonrisa orgullosa por una de sus ideas seguidas por leo.

Pero aun faltaba el otro detalle sobre cosas higiénicas que enseñarle, como el ir para hacer el 2, no podían estar haciendo por allí como animales pipí o popo cuando tuvieron ganas, una que otra excepción para la pipí y casos muy extremos popo..

Raph lleva de la mano a raphanardo, abre la puerta del baño encontrando el ejemplo perfecto justo en la acción que esperaba, su victima leo estaba con lo que esperaba que hiciera, siempre pensó que leo no era tan oloroso cuando hacia pero eso hacia que el otro se sonrojara y quisiera matarlo cuando lo molestaba así.

Raphanardo: Parado al lado de raph - ¿Que hace mami? - pregunta.

Raphael: Sonriendo un poco maliciosos - Esta haciendo lo suyo, esta cagando - dijo enojando a leo, haciendo reír al pequeño.

Leo termina un poco encabronado, se limpia e sube sus pantalones y persigue a raph con uno de sus pequeños cuchillos, raph usa la estrategia mas sucia al usar al pequeño, un olor asqueroso llega a sus narices, el pequeño con una sonrisa malévola y voltean a ver el desastre, no había pañal.

\- Días no especificados.. -

Algunas cosas que ambos padres se dieron cuenta es de los gustos de su hijo, como sus comidas favoritas, música o pasatiempos, hasta como jugaba con sus mascotas con mucho cuidado, sachiko y alos2 eran los amigos inseparables de raphanardo; son pequeñas cosas parte de la personalidad de ambos, lo hacen ser el mismo.

El cereal era lo segundo que era ahora parte de su dieta, solo que había un pequeño inconveniente era solo con leche de leo, han intentado darle leche normal pero este la botaba o se la daba a sachiko e umi. Lo primero en su lista carnes siendo un carnívoro como su padre y no hablemos de verduras muy pocas que eran un drama.

Música, le gustaba tocar cosas y casi cualquier genero, su genero favorito para escuchar era el metal... eso lo saco de leo y raph, pasatiempos dibujar por mas que fuera pequeño y sus obras de arte colgadas en la mayor parte de la casa, para ser mostradas, algunas se venden como las de leo y raph por ser abstracto e impresionista.

Salir a veces con su padre era divertido para el pequeño en especial si era para ayudar a los animales del bosque, que curioso lo seguía todos lados, curioso mira un charco algo grande de agua, el comienza a meterse dando pasitos lentos, raph voltea a verlo tomaba unos vídeos sobre algunas trampas de cazadores para alex que los buscaba con sus compañeros; leo busca mas trampas para quitar, como piensan a pasar los limites de sus terrenos.

Raphael: Comienza a des-instalar la jaula para animales - ¿Que haces? - le pregunta en advertencia sabiendo que hacia.

Raphanardo: No prestando le mucho a su advertencia - Solo veo mi reflejo - dijo.

Raphael: Lo mira - No te metas te vas a mojar - dijo concentrado.

Raphanardo: Se mete un poco mas - Solo veo mi reflejo - dijo sonriendo.

Raphael: Deja lo que hace - Métete pues - dijo serio.

La tortuga bebe se sienta en el charco sin mas, raph lo saca antes de que se moje mas de lo que estaba, leo estaba llegando con nozomi, umi y hayabusa con unas 3 jaulas para animales de tamaño de conejos, ve a su compañero y a su bebe metiéndose en el charco, y raph lo saca.

Raphael: Viendo que estaba empapado - ¡Coño e tu madre! - exclama por la ironía de las cosas.

Raphanardo: Saltando al rededor de raph - Coño e madre coño e madre coño e madre - cantaba como si fuera la cosa mas normal del mundo.

La mirada asesina en su caparazón estaba muerto, no ceno y esa noche durmió en la sala, con sachiko, umi y hayabusa, mientras que en la habitación donde normalmente duerme acompañado, la joven tortuga duerme con su cabeza metida entre los pechos de su masculino madre.. la mañana vuelve a ser como siempre..

Las cosas cotidianas para muchos eran los placeres de otros, dos maestros del ninjutsu saben como era esa vida común, su hijo con apenas amigos un poco mayores que el, no pueden evitar pensar en hacer un hermano.. pero el no estaba listo, ellos no lo estaban y no querían desatender a uno por el otro. Momento de paz y felicidad para ellos..

CONTINUARA....

\---------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola, ¡felices fiestas para ustedes y que la pasen de lo mejor!, y un mensaje para todos..
> 
> Leonardo: Sonriendo - Felices fiestas 2020 para todos, nosotros estamos ocupados con dos - dijo.
> 
> Raphael: Con raphanardo en sus hombros - Feliz navidad, hanuka y todo lo que celebren en sus casas - dijo.
> 
> Raphanardo: Alza sus manitos - ¡Feliz navidad! - grita.
> 
> Leonardo y raphael: Abrazan a su bebe - Feliz cumpleaños raphanardo - dijeron juntos.
> 
> Aylen, Alessander, Tachyon y familia: Saludan - ¡Felices fiestas queridos lectores! - dijeron todos en su casa.
> 
> Bebop: Con su ejercito de puercos - Cuídense siempre en familia y amen a sus prójimos.. aunque quieran los terrenos de la abuela - dijo mirando a la vieja cerda como los otros.
> 
> En new york..
> 
> Michelangelo: Con donatellangel - Felices fiestas para todos chicos y disfruten el tiempo con sus seres queridos - dijo haciendo reír a su bebe.
> 
> Donatello: Abraza a makey - No dejen que el espíritu navideño se esfume de sus hogares mas que nunca, y no se pongan triste por los que no puedan celebrar lo hoy con ustedes por otras consecuencias - dijo besando a makey.
> 
> Donatellangel: Con su abrigito - Ei aidaaa - dijo.
> 
> April, casey y vern: En la guarida con las torutgas - No todas las familias son iguales y en las fiestas siempre es algo diferente - dijeron.
> 
> Rocksteady: Mas borracho - Y recuerden lo importante.. el amor.. - dijo.
> 
> Bueno sin mas que la pasen de lo mejor esta navidad y tengan un buen tiempo con los que quieren, sea real o un personaje 2d o como os guste, ¡hasta la próxima queridos visitantes del libro!.


	48. Capitulo 48: ¡¿En donde te has metido raphanardo?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A veces... heredamos algunas cosas de nuestros padres... y queramos o no influencian en uno mismo... pues, como que ponerse en riesgo es parte de la familia.

\- 14 de Marzo del 2020 -

La primavera llego y todo floreciendo al rededor, las flores, los arboles, los ríos y lagos ya descongelados por completo y uno que otro tesoro en el lugar para los que habitan, llenando de hermosos colores el paisaje, cambiando el blanco por el colorido de muchas emociones. Las aves regresan de su largo viaje, los animales despiertan de su largo sueño y los peces e insectos vuelven a lo suyo, las crías de los animales ya llegaron para ver el hermoso paisaje y completar otra generación de vida; cosas que eran necesarias proteger, los guardabosques como alessander y tachyon como veterinario e conocedor de la fauna tratan día a día de salvar juntos, y ellos estaban felices de ayudar en lo que pueden.

En especial la tortuga de azul estaba preparándose para una recolección de bayas y moras, era mejor buscarlas antes de lleguen los mas hambrientos por esas exquisiteces, como el jabalí mutante les dijo a los dos unos días antes cerca de la pradera antes de uno de los campamentos existía un sabroso lecho de bayas y moras; su bebe estaba de lo mas sano y feliz a tener a ¨hermanos mayores¨ con que jugar, aunque a los jabalíes ya grandes les gustaba jugar mucho con su pequeño hermano jabalí/rinoceronte, se iría a encontrar unos días con rocksteady pero era un secreto para no alertar a los policías de new york o de massachusetts.

La tortuga de bandana azul, se despertó temprano para hacer todo en la casa antes de que despertaran los dos desordenados y lo dejaran peor que este desastre, como piensa raph en dejarle jugar con el balón adentro de la casa y mas después de que literalmente los dos se revolcaran en el lodo por jugar al futbol, suspira mientras que lo ultimo que le queda por hacer es el bento de los 3.

Sube a la habitación y se detiene cuando abre la puerta, la tortuga mas pequeña estaba aprendido al pecho de su padre... este estaba desesperado tratando de quitárselo pero este no le suelta. Con unas palmaditas el pequeño despierta y abre sus ojos, mira a leo pero aun no suelta a raph, cuando ve a donde esta su boca y de quien era.. el pequeño se asquea y comienza a escupir e limpiarse de ¨amamantarse¨ por error de la mas grande tortuga de bandana carmesí; el momento mas vergonzoso en la corta vida del niño que sonrojado se quedo en todo momento con su madre, pero no tanto como lo era para raph que recordando que no era ni la primero o ultima vez que pasaría.

Leonardo trata que los dos se disculpen de esta casualidad o accidente mañanera, y que de seguro raphanardo se confundió por que el dejo un peluche con el aroma de sus pechos que raph sin querer toco cuando dormía, y el pequeño hambriento como su padre se pega a el como un chicle a morder; el de rojo se disculpa y el pequeño también.

El desayuno comienza, y da paso al entrenamiento, para luego era lo que leo estaba esperando, con una cesta diferente amarrado a su caparazón y otro donde lleva a raphanardo, nozomi estaba lista para ir a buscar las bayas, raph se queda en la casa a comenzar a regar las siembras; leo se lleva ademas de sus 2 katanas, surikens y junais, su arco y flecha.

Leonardo: Le besa la mejilla - No lo dejare mas contigo, jeje, no quiero que te molestes con el - dijo sonrojado por que el ayudo con este problema.

Rapahael: Niega, sus mejillas eran casi tan rojos como su bandana - No te disculpes, yo tengo que estar mas al pendiente sobre lo que hace cuando aun así duermo.. - le hace unas cuantas cosquillas al cuello del niño en la cesta - Pórtate bien y hazle caso a tu madre.. - dijo serio y lo carga para darle un beso en su frente - Nos vemos luego - dijo subiendo en daichi y llevándose a alos2.

Raphanardo: Haciendo con su manito - Chao, papi - dijo sonriente.

Leonardo: Hace como raphanardo - Adiós raph, chao papi - saca a raphanardo, para sentarlo en la silla.

Los dos en la yegua blanca se van al bosque, el del caballo negro junto con el potro se quedan para comenzar el regado, de las siembras que comienzan a brotar del suelo, las semillas bien elegidas de las que pueden hacerse una y otra vez.

\- Con la tortuga de azul y su hijo -

Consigue las primeras para sembrar cerca de la casa, toma unas cuantas bayas listas y las echa en la cesta, ve que alguien echa mas de muchos pero no buenos, mira hacia el quien los echa, y le muestra como son, dejándolo en sus manos y el pequeño ejemplo desaparece en el estomago del niño.

Leonardo: Se ríe - Si te los sigues comiendo no habrá mermelada.. - dijo, guarda para tener semillas y sembrar - Juega pero no te alejes.. - saca el balón del niño - Donde yo pueda verte.. - se lo da.

Raphanardo: Asiente - Claro mami, ¿papi esta bien? - se sonroja como un tomate.

Leonardo: Asiente - Hai, raph esta bien solo que su orgullo fue lastimado - dijo.

Mientras el recolecta muchas cosas para las comidas de esta estación, el pequeño juega y explora un poco, encontró un nido de aves en el suelo y llama a leo, lo trae jalando su bandana y bufanda.

Leonardo: Lo toma y se sube para dejar el nido en la rama - Ya están seguros.. - dijo bajando y mira con una sonrisa - Bien echo, los ayudaste raphanardo - dijo, su pequeño le sigue - ve a jugar ya casi termino - dijo.

Raphanardo: Abraza a leo - ¿En casa podemos jugar los 3? - pregunta sentándose a su lado con el balón en manos.

Leonardo: Revisa los frutos recolectados - Claro, si raph no esta tan cansado - dijo y le levanta - A jugar vamos.. - se levanta a buscar mas bayas.

El pequeño se pone a jugar, y patea su balón con tanta fuerza que se va de la dirección incorrecta a la visión de leo, asustado cubre su boquita con sus manos, y como su madre no parece darse cuenta comienza a caminar a la dirección del balón prófugo, hasta que la pata de la yegua se interpone en su camino, el la rodea y corre a buscar su balón.

Camina por entre las ramas y demás buscando su balón, lo ve y corre tras el y lo toma, ve a unos hombres vestidos como en los libros de cuentos sobre el lobo, los hombres no parecen darse cuenta de el, hasta estornuda; por el momento esta a salvo por su capucha. Los hombres se acercan a el, hablándole preguntando se estaba perdido o donde estaban sus papas, el se queda callado y trata de irse, alguien le abaja la capucha.

Hombre malo 1: Le apunta - Es uno de esos monstruos - dijo llevándolo de la capucha.

Raphanardo: Pataleando - ¡Suéltame! - dijo gruñe.

Hombre malo 2: Le apunta - Contigo atraparemos a esos molestos reptiles y sacaremos una buena fortuna de ti - dijo abriendo la jaula.

Raphanardo: Trata de salir - ¡Mami, mami, mami! - grita hasta que le aprietan sus mejillas.

Hombre malo 3: Le tapa la boca - Cállate de una buena vez animal - grita.

El pequeño intenta no mostrarse débil pero las constantes burlas y palabras de los hombre lo hacen echar a llorar, llama a su madre con su chillido de tortuga, pero no parece haber respuesta, escucha el grito de un hombre y ve a su madre en nozomi.

Raphanardo: Salta feliz - ¡Mami! - trata de salir de la jaula.

La tortuga de azul, mira a su bebe con la membrana en sus ojos, dispara a los hombres, hasta hacerlos refugiar detrás de las camionetas, llaman sus refuerzos, leo baja de la yegua a abrir la jaula donde estaba encerrado su hijo. Lo logra y lo carga, un disparo se escucha, leo lo apega a su caparazón por seguridad, hace señas a nozomi para que se oculte y no la lastimen; los hombres se acercan y comienzan a llegar mas también.

Leonardo: Llama a raph - ¡Raph! ¡problemas cazadores! - grita.

/ Raphael: Escucha atento - Bien, voy para allá mandare a hayabusa - dijo. /

Se escuchan mas disparos y el se esconde detrás de una de las camionetas, el pequeño se tapa los oídos, leo lo deja sentado y saca una flecha e apunta al que acaba de asomarse, corre dejando a su hijo. Los cazadores comienzan a llegar y leo hace lo posible para que no se acerquen a su hijo, rapahanardo sube la cabeza y ve a hayabusa con su cámara, en poco tiempo el relincho de daichi con su galopar.

El pequeño se asoma un poco para ver a su madre y padre, haciendo retroceder a los hombres, con lo que saben, pero tiran una red hacia su madre, parece que le duele ve luces y uno de los hombre con un control, si le quita eso al hombre su mama esta libre; raphael esta ocupado con otros.

Corre hasta donde esta escondida nozomi, ella se abaja para que el niño suba y este la guía al hombre, obedece a la voz del niño y embiste al hombre e rompe el control con su pata, iba a correr pero el niño se abaja para ir por su madre, ella corre para distraer a los hombres.

Raphanardo: Le intenta quitar la red - Mami, mami - ve a leo sentarse.

Leonardo: Ve todo el desmadre - ¡Escóndete! - grita y saca sus katanas - Es peligroso - gruñe al hombre que tiene atrás - Es solo un niño.. déjalo ir - dijo su voz era firme.

Todos parecen quedarse de la misma forma, los hombres apuntan a raph y este al hombre pero se cuida de los otros, el sonido de aceleración eran los guardas bosques brindando apoyo, la pequeña tortuga toma el sai de su madre y lo clava en la pierna del hombre que suelta su arma y toma su pierna; tan rápido que leo no pudo verlo o detenerlo.

Raph vio eso y llama a nozomi para que vaya a leo, este logra agarrar a su hijo y toma el sai que este clavo en la pierna del hombre, sube a nozomi y mira a raph, este le mira y da un asentimiento para que se vaya con el niño. El se encargaría de los otros que quedan, e abaja para que comience la diversión y venganza por atreverse a tocar a su compañero e hijo.

\- Mientras con leo y raphanardo -

La tortuga de bandana azul estaba asustado su pequeño estaba agresivo, lo lleva en brazos y cuando llega a casa entra para dejar a su bebe y trata de hablar con el, pero el le grita y sus ojitos con las membranas, lo abraza aunque lo rasguñe o muerda.

Un rato después, era de noche ya, raph llega algo relajado, trae unos cuantos almuerzos para ellos, encuentra a leo con su ropa algo desgastada y el niño durmiendo en sus brazos, el otro deja con cuidado eso y une las frentes con su compañero; estaban bien, pero, leo explica lo de raphanardo. El pequeño mas calmado abre sus ojos, ve a su madre y padre..

Raphael: Besa la frente de su hijo - Tu, enano, estas en problemas pero eso es para mañana - lo carga entre sus brazos - Estas seguro ahora.. - dijo.

Leonardo: Abraza a raph - Gracias por venir a ayudarme - le besa en los labios - Y tu.. me siento mejor que estés bien.. - lo abraza apegándose a raph.

Umi deja caer el botiquín a los pies de leo, mira preocupada a su dueño y sachiko llega con los peluches de tortuga de su dueño, el niño acaricia a su perrito y lo abraza, leo y raph no se quieren separar pero tienen que ver como reacciona, leo toma la bolsa con los almuerzos y raph sale a meter a los caballos a su establo, el pequeño al darse cuenta que no estaba con leo o raph, busca con la mirada a quien pueda, leo vuelve con algo de cena. Raph entra y ve a leo calmando al mas pequeño, aunque no quiere comer casi el se queda con ellos, la hora de dormir llega y no los deja que se separen de el...

CONTINUARA...

\---------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaw... que lindo el raph como papa y leo mama...


	49. Capitulo 49: Primera vez en cuidado de alguien.. descubiertos por la policía..

Berrinche... un gran y real berrinche de raphanardo, por dejarlo con los padres de aylen, alessander y tachyon.. no importa cuantas veces le diga que sera rápido y regresara con el junto con raph, pero el no quiere soltarle, suspira, se arrodilla frente a su hijo. Lo mira a los ojos y saca 2 tortugas de peluches, una se la queda el y la otra raph.

Los dos estaban frente de el, la razón de por que el quedarse, es que raph descubrió una guarida de la sede del clan del pie en auge, por lo que necesitaba algo de ayuda y que mejor que su compañero para esta tarea, pero el problema era, si leo va con el quien se queda con raphanardo, alesssander estaría ocupado, aylen trabaja y tachyon tenia una exposición de mas cotas por caridad... pero los papas de ellos se quedan con los niños de aylen, estaba decidido y fueron a dejarlo con algo de vergüenza a media noche.

Raphanardo: Se aferra a leo - ¡Quédate mami! - sus ojitos llenos de lagrimas.

Leonardo: Niega a su bebe - Tengo que ir con papi, ¿por que no te quedas y juegas con tus primos mientras no estamos? - le pregunta.

Raphael: Se pasa el peluche por su cuello - Aquí tienes - se lo da el pequeño lo abraza, el se levanta y se sube a daichi.

Leonardo: Hace lo mismo - Cuando te sientas asustado o triste abrázalos, siempre estaremos contigo - le besa la frente.

Rápidamente corre hasta nozomi para subirse y los dos listos hacen correr a los caballos, la tortuguita mira a su madre e padre irse, la señora cierra la puerta de vidrio y el choca con este, no tan fuerte como para romperlo y solo hace un pequeño ruido mientras cae en su trasero.

Sra.Mama: Lo mira - No te pongas así pequeño, ellos volverán mas pronto de lo que imaginas.. - mira al horno - ¿Quieres galletas? - le pregunta.

Raphanardo: Asiente y se levanta - Si, por favor - dijo sonrojándose.

Sra.Mama: Saca una bandeja de galletas, el olor hace llegar a sus 4 nietos - Esta caliente niños, hay que esperar un momento para que se enfríen - dijo y ve la sorpresa de los niños - Miren quien vino a visitarnos - dijo.

Sonryugu: Abraza a raphanardo - Primo raphanardo - dijo sin soltarlo.

Raphanardo: Se deja abrazar - Hola.. - dijo mientras los otros niños lo abrazan.

Los 3 niños: Lo jalan a la sala - Vamos a ver tele - dijeron llevándose al niño.

\- Mientras con las dos tortugas -

Los dos estaban subiendo por la red de ventilación, mientras que para leo es algo fácil para su tamaño menor pero en comparación con raph que paso por las de la estación de policías... era la hermosa claustrofobia de estar con leo, buscaban en donde estaban, justamente un edificio de renta de oficinas para empresarios. Unas cuanta subidas, cruces y callejones sin salida, leo se detiene..

Leonardo: Mira por la rejilla - Raph, aquí.. - dijo dándole espacio a ver.

Raphael: Asiente - Buscan nuevos soldados.. - dijo viendo, su mano en el trasero de leo - ¿Están iniciando a esos idiotas? - dijo moviendo su mano en el trasero.

Leonardo: Lo miro - Tu tienes un serio problema, yo pensaba que tenias claustrofobia - dijo tratando d no hacer ruido.

Raphael: Asiente cerrando sus ojos - Claustrofobia, no nalgonofobia.. - dijo pasando su mano debajo de la falda y molestando la cola - Veamos que pasa - dijo.

En momentos que ama como odia a su compañero por estas cosas, se pregunta si su pequeño esta bien con lo que preparo en su bolso..

\- En la casa de alessander -

Los niños estaban jugando con su primo, la abuela de ellos estaba al pendiente de que a la pequeña tortuga no le pasara nada, pero el niño se divierte hasta que comienza a bostezar, pero no quiere dormir y continua jugando, los 4 niños le cepillan el caparazón, era relajante. Hasta que ellos salen corriendo al patio y comienzan a jugar a la pelota, la mujer de edad madura sonrió por la energía de sus nietos y en especial al niño tortuga que lo considera como uno.

Hace la cenas de los niños y sale, ve a un potro negro y un perrito, los niños los acarician mientras la tortuguita sostiene el hocico del potro, ella se acerca pero el animal de asusta mientras el perrito le ladra.

Raphanardo: Llama al potro - ¡Sachiko malo deja a la señora! - regaña al cachorro - ¡El es alos2 señora! - dijo simplemente con una sonrisa enorme.

Sra.mama: Asiente - Niños la cena esta lista, ¿tienes hambre pequeño? - le pregunta, aunque fuera mayor era fuerte al cargar al niño.

Raphanardo: Asiente - Mama me hizo cena y medio para traer - dijo y señala su bolso.

La sra busca la cena de raphanardo, era pizza, bueno si eso le envía su madre se lo daría, la tortuguita comparte con sus primos, ella le a completa su comida; los niños ven una película. Un rato después uno a uno fueron quedándose dormidos, solo quedaba la pequeña tortuga que cabeceaba solo en el sillón con sus 2 tortugas de peluches, se sienta a su lado esperando que se duerma.

\- Con leo y raph -

Las dos tortugas estaban suspirando de pereza, viendo y escuchando, o esperando algo interesante que pasara antes de quedarse dormidos, incluso leo se permitió amamantar a raph para calamar sus deseos de estar con su hijo, hasta que se escucha la voz de alguien conocido, destructor.. la leche de leo sabe feo después de eso, raph tose unos momentos mientras leo se asoma.

¨Soldados del pie, todos ustedes deben demostrar su lealtad al acabar por una vez por todas con unas plagas que incluso han llegado a esta ciudad, esta plaga son nada mas y nada menos que tortugas..¨

Los soldados nuevos y viejos se ríen, ante lo dicho hasta que se muestran unas grabaciones, en especial las mas recientes que muestran a los dos..

¨Estos en especial han estado separados de su familia, son nuestro objetivo y en especial lo que pueda salir de este...¨ muestra foto de leo embarazado ¨esta fue tomada hace casi 2 años, el azul es importante pero lo es mas el pequeño resultado que haya surgido...¨

Los dos estaban tratando de ver, pero la rejilla comienza a doblarse y a temblar bajo el peso de los dos que quieren escuchar y ver, un fuerte ruido los alertan a los soldados quienes a voltear vieron a las dos tortugas, se lanzan hacia ellos. Mientras que en el piso de arriba, unos empresarios dando su charla continúan sin darle mucha atención a los ruidos, hasta que los fuertes golpes y gritos se escuchan desde abajo, los encargados llaman a la policía..

Todo el lugar lleno de policías rodeando el edificio, un grupo sube hasta en donde se encuentra el disturbio, al abrir la puerta solo encontraron a los hombres inconscientes y amarrados, todo apuntaba a un altercado, pero las pruebas eran suficientes con el símbolo especifico de las dos tortugas que mira el oficial; su esposa tenia mucha razón sobre ellos.

Policia 1: Mira a su compañero - ¿Algún problema andy? - le pregunta.

Andy: Mira el lugar - Todos son parte del clan del pie, y no dejes que los dejen ir tan fácil - dijo mientras corre a la planta baja.

Baja como puede, al llegar al callejón de servicio del edificio, dos caballos y unas voces un poco familiares, se esconde detrás de una carga dejada... las dos tortugas salen de la ventilación lo mas rápido que pueden, el escucha todo lo que los dos dicen, y sale apuntando al de azul, pero un sai se clava en la madera protectora de la carga.

Andy: Asustado pero todavía apunta a ellos - Alto ustedes dos - les dijo.

Leonardo: Suspira y camina a nozomi - No quieres problemas con raph.. - dijo y ve que apunta a la yegua - ¡Ella no tiene culpa, no la lastimes! - se molesta y lo apunta con su arco y flecha.

Raphael: Salta atrás de el hombre y truena sus nudillos - Esa mujer creo que no nos dijo todo - se acerca a el.

Andy: Envía una señal de emergencia - Todas las unidades, presencia de actos irregulares - dijo.

Los dos se suben en sus caballos, loso dos equinos corren tan rápidos como pueden, se escuchan las sirenas cerca las luces azules y rojas hacen que den la vuelta pero estaban rodeados, el caballo negro relinchan en sus patas traseras con raph tratando de equilibrarse. Los policías los apuntan a ellos, los dos se apean de sus correspondientes equinos y hacen lo que piden; a los dos se los llevan escondidos hasta la estación de policías, los dos equinos son llevados a la granja de la conocida familia de andy.

\- Mientras que en la granja de alessander -

La mujer mayor sale un momento oculta a la pequeña tortuga antes de salir quienes eran, unos conocidos policías traen a dos caballos.. nozomi y daichi, la mujer hace entrar a los shokeados policías, la tortuguita despierto mira de donde esta escondido. La mujer les atiende a los dos mientras ellos dan con confianza unos detalles, sobre la situación presentada.

\- En la estación de policías de masachusetts -

Los dos separados esperando al jefe en la estación, en un área aislada de los demás, un hombre también conocido entra, los dos machos tortugas se sienten mas confiados y tranquilos, el hombre va por unas cuantas cosas hasta que se encuentra con el esposo de su hija.

Sro.papa: Le da unas golosinas a las dos tortugas - ¿Quien los metió aquí? - les pregunta.

Los dos muy cómodos miran al hombre que era esposo de la enfermera, el se paraliza, pero su suegro saca su teléfono, llega el jefe o jefa, ella no estaba tan sorprendida cuando una vez en una reunión de seguridad después del ataque alienigena la jefa de la policia de new york, rebbeca vincett hablo sobre los salvadores, en privado en un bar la charla algo rara parecía divertida.

¿¿¿???: Se para enfrente y - Sáquenlos.. - dijo.

Ya viéndolos mas de cerca y sin ¨seguridad¨ la mujer ve a las dos tortugas gigantes, los dos parecen serios, y ella se para en frente mirando a los dos en detalle, el hombre conocido llega con sus otros dos hijos pero ella estaba aun viendo fijamente a los ojos de la tortuga de azul.

¿¿¿???: Extiende su mano - Mucho gusto, soy la oficial a cargo jeanne Boscan... - dijo.

Leonardo: Mira a raph este asiente - Leonardo y el es mi compañero.. - dijo aceptando el saludo.

Raphael: Asiente a la mujer - Raphael, tenemos que irnos rápido - dijo mas bien a leo esto ultimo.

Jefa boscan: Asiente - Claro, regresen sus cosas a los dos, no hay problema, y creo que podemos contar con ustedes cuando hay problemas, ¿cierto? - dijo.

Los hombres le dan sus armas y la pareja desparece, la mujer se voltea a los 4 hombres que estaban esperando que dejaran a los dos, hubieron muchas preguntas antes de que los dejaran salir conservando sus trabajos.

\- Mientras - 

Estaba amaneciendo, la mujer mira a la tortuguita con ojeras y lloroso, unos golpecitos en la puerta de la cocina y ella va a ver, suspira de alivio al ver a los dos machos tortugas de bandanas de colores, apenas no abrió bien la puerta cuando una versión de ellos mas pequeño entro a abrazarlos a los dos; la cola del pequeño moviéndose como un cachorrito.

Leonardo: Lo carga y lo abraza - Muchas gracias, señora.. y disculpe la tardanza - dijo, hace una reverencia junto con raph con vergüenza.

Raphael: Carga a su hijo - Nuestro plan no era tardarnos.. - dijo mientras el pequeño lo abraza.

Sra. mama: Niega sonriendo - El es la cosita de 2 años tan bien portado que he visto en la vida, y quien tendrá problemas no va a ser nada menos que el esposo de aylen - dijo muy segura de sus palabras.

\- En la noche en casa de aylen -

Su esposo marrado a la silla y su hermosa enfermera que le tocaba sus días de descanso, los niños con su abuela, mientras le formaba la tremenda pelea por los dos amigos tortugas atrapados en la estación que casualidad de la vida su padre trabaja y el pensaba que el viejo hombre no se daría cuenta de quienes salvaron la vida e integridad de su hija hace unos meses atrás; el pobre hombre estaba aterrado.

\- En casa con las dos tortugas y su bebe -

La tortuguita les contó todo emocionado apenas llegaron a la casa, aun cuando leo y raph estuvieran cansados igual que el niño lo escucharon corrigiendo algunas palabras difíciles a un para el, estaban aun escuchando todo hasta el pequeño se queda dormido y la pareja se da un ultimo beso antes de dormir... bep bep... leo tira su teléfono al otro lado de la habitación por tener sueño y molestarlos a los 3 después de una larga noche de situaciones y en su momentos de descanso..

CONTINUARA...

\---------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Imaginen ese momento..  
>  Leo con cara de que para que mierdas lo tuve, un raphanardo gritando y un raph con ideas para mayores +18 :v


	50. Capitulo 50: Un año de celebraciones, de risas y despedidas, año nuevo..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un pequeño momento de calma y paz...

Que buen año para la familia de 3 y nuevos amigos en la ciudad de massachusetts, para el resto de ellos en la ciudad de new york que aun tienen los dos lados de verse un año, para hacer las paces y volver a lo que siempre fueron..

Año tras año con promesas para estar siempre juntos, y todo cambia por un ser inofensivo que cada día que pasa es mas abierto a las cosas y disfrutar el estar con su padres, sus mascotas y amigos cercanos, un poco con la personalidad rebelde y testaruda de su padre pero en algunos casos haciéndose el responsable de sus actos.. bajo la mirada de su madre que no estaba muy feliz claro.

La familia estaba viendo las estrellas en el frió nocturno mientras esperan las molestias de sus mascotas, la tortuguita hace algunas figuras en la nieve y esculturas como una gran tortuga real de nieve, leo y raph le ayudan con amor, pronto acabaría el año y con 3 años su hijo, les tenia asegurado muchos momentos divertidos como estos; beben una taza de chocolate caliente..

Raphanardo: Corre hacia los dos - ¿Mama? - pregunta a su madre.

Leonardo: Le da su taza de chocolate - Tomate lo antes de que te congeles, ¿que me preguntarías? - le mira con una sonrisa.

Raphanardo: Toma un sorbo - Quiero un hermano para el año que viene - dijo, toma otro poco - ¿Donde se encargan los bebes? - dijo inocente.

Leonardo: Se sonroja y mira nervioso a raph - Bueno... hemm - raph lo ve el hace señas con su cabeza para que lo ayude - Tengo que hablar primero con tu padre - dijo.

Raphael: Asiente a leo - Tu madre tiene razón, el encargo se puede hacer hoy mismo - dijo recibe un codazo en sus costados - Pero es mejor rejoder en días después... - sonrió muy pícaro a leo -( No queremos hacerlo sentir mal )- pensó.

Leonardo: Suspira - Ne, mira raphanardo-kun, ya comienzan las luces - dijo.

A lo lejos se escucha el retumbar del espectáculo de fuegos artificiales, esto era algo molesto para ellos y los animales en general cuando el ¨disparo¨, pero era bonito las luces que brillaban muy lindo, el pequeño salta a su alrededor sonriendo y saltando y viendo, tomando mas de la cosa que hace que salte y se despierte mas; los dos padres se miran, sabiendo el gran problema de darle casi 15 tazas de chocolate..

\- En new york -

La pareja de tortugas de naranja y morado, celebran en el departamento de la reportera lo mas callados posibles, por el nuevo miembro, una hermosa niña llamada shadow, cuando gana el deseo otaku/friki oculto de tu esposo, el sensei estaba con ellos; la mujer dijo que la viera, aunque mira con seria expresión de ayuden me.

Mientras que el tío favorito hasta de el pequeño galápago, muy feliz, esperando la tortuga de naranja en el tejado con su abrigo, su bebe ahora en brazos gracias a donnie, los dos se quedan mirando el uno al otro.

Michelangelo: Abraza a su burrito de bebe - Donatellangel se ha divertido este año, nueva prima y próximamente un hermanito - comunica no muy táctico la ahora condición.

Donatello: Suspira - Makey, eso no me lo esperaba y menos para fin de año - dijo acomodándose sus lentes después del susto.

Donatellangel: Mas despierto de lo que uno piensa con solo 1 año - ¡Mama!, ¡papa!... - escucha el retumbar de los fuegos artificiales - Ñooooo - grita.

Donatello: Besa a makey a los labios mientras acomoda a su hijo - Son fuegos artificiales, luces brillantes de colores pequeño, el ruido asusta mucho lose - dijo, recibe un beso en sus labios.

Los dos lo calman y el niño se calma con las luces de cada color, en el departamento viendo esto eran los amigos que tomaban unas fotos, en especial el detective que toma una foto de la pareja a escondidas de ellos, los tres humanos se enternecen con esto..

¿CONTIN-?..

/ ...Estática.. /

\----- En otro lugares / dimensiones ---

Las familias reunidas por lazos fuertes, separadas por un miedo en común, dejadas por un accidente o disparejas por sus pintorescos personajes, otros melancólicos a la espera de regresar con su familia, con mucho de un color lado o mucho de otro otro, los que tuvieron que alejarse mas de lo esperado por su cuenta o viven de forma menos esperada en otros lugares, todos estaban felices y celebrando este año, con algunas risas otras las mas tristes despedidas de un ser querido, o otros con un genero invertido.. pero todos aman ahora a su árbol genealógico, sus niños e niñas que llegaron a sus vidas...

Y todas estas lineas que celebran junto a los mencionados arriba de esta separación literaria por el mejor regalo que fueron ser creados a partir de ellos, de esa pequeña criatura que vino a cambiarlos para bien y que ahora se refleja en cada uno de sus dimensiones, haciendo a sus madres en lo que pueden felices y a todos a los que tengan contacto en general....

No todos ellos viven en una linea temporal o generación, pero todos tienen algo en común... serán felices un año mas...

CONTINUARA.....

\------------------


	51. Capitulo 51: Explorar, Situaciones y Ayudar a sembrar..

\- 22 de Enero del 2021 -

Un niño muy inteligente, era lo que los dos decían sobre el pequeño raphanardo raphael que no deja de sorprenderlos con cada día, aprende muy rápido como leer cuentos y uno que otro mas grueso con ayuda de leo o raph, ya escribe sin ayuda la mayoría de las letras o una guía para escribir su nombre e de leo o raph, luego su fascinación por los animales que iba mas allá de ser mascotas y mas como miembros de la familia; lo irónico de ellos es que comen animales, en cierta forma es un respeto.

La tortuga mas pequeño, comenzó a dormir en su habitación mientras raph o leo se quedan con el unas 4 horas para dormirse, en silencio quien se quede sale de la habitación, aunque aveces se despierta y se mete en la cama de su mama y papa, no pueden decirle que no... aunque aveces los agarra en la calentura de ambos; en otras ocasiones se queda mas que dormido en su cuarto que preocupa a leo e raph quienes le llevan a su cuarto y lo ven.

Como toda mañanas antes de que salga el sol, mas o menos a las 4:30, leonardo despierta temprano y el lo hace con su madre, que siempre lo espera antes de bajar para comenzar con los deberes del día y ayudar en lo que puede, dice hola a sachiko e umi quienes le saludan moviendo sus colas aun hayabusa duerme, la nieve se esta yendo pero aun usa el abrigo de invierno para darle la comida a las gallinas.

Raphanardo: Mira a leo - ¡Listo oka-san! - dijo saltando en el piso con sus botas ya puestas.

Leonardo: Asiente y hace para que baje el volumen - Otto-san esta durmiendo arriba, hay que mantenernos callados - hace en señas mientras usa su voz.

Raphanardo: Asiente mientras suelta una risita - Lo olvide mama.. - dijo.

Leonardo: Con el alimento de las gallinas en la cesta - Cuidados con los huevos y las gallinas - dijo dando a las manos del pequeño la comida - Y te olvidas de algo - dijo volteándose y buscando en la cesta de juguetes - Toma se te olvida tu bandana - dijo sentado en el escalón mientras se lo estaba poniéndoselo en su cabeza y amarrándola en un nudo que no se caería o molestaría.

Raphanardo: Deja la comida en el suelo y abraza a leo - Gracias mama - le da un beso en la mejilla - Te amo.. - dijo, abre la puerta y sale con la cesta e seguido de sachiko.

Leo se levanta y se pone sus sandalias para ver a su pequeño desde la puerta, un buen niño, mira a umi quien con su pata le pide mimos y el se los da, la perra corre a estar al pendiente de su joven dueño y de su pequeño amigo peludo, regresa a la cocina para terminar el desayuno pero antes toma unos libros e cuadernos y hojas para la tarea de su bebe.

Raphanardo: Entra a la casa - Ya regrese oka-san - dijo sonriendo.

El pequeño regresa con los huevos en la cesta, camina con cuidado hasta la cocina y leo lo toma para ponerlo en el mesón, raphanardo se acerca a ver lo que hace su madre, el de azul lo levanta para sentarlo en el mesón para que vea mejor lo que hace.

Raphanardo: Sonrió - ¿Quien te enseño a cocinar? - pregunta.

Leonardo: Se mantiene tranquilo - Lo aprendí de alguien muy cercano.. - dijo queriendo cambiar el tema.

Raphanardo: Mueve sus piernitas - ¿Como eran antes? - le pregunta jugando con sus manos.

Leonardo: Se ríe - Bueno, yo era un líder... y raph un guerrero solitario... - dijo - Entonces el y yo nos enamoramos, nos unimos como pareja, buscamos un lugar seguro mientras crecías en mi vientre, y en unos meses después llegaste a nosotros - le besa la frente - Y por eso estamos aquí los 3 - dijo, lo carga y lo lleva a la mesa.

Se sienta y lo sienta a su lado a comenzar su primera lección del día, el pequeño escucha mientras escribe lo que leo habla o lo intenta por la rapidez con que este lo hace, cuando leo revisa no era tan mal solo algunas letras hechas temblorosas, luego le tocan los números que lo hace con raph..... quien apenas despierta para hacer de relevo a leo, diciendo buenos días, le enseña con lo puesto por leo.

Raphael: Señala con su dedo en el cuaderno - ¿Y este menos? - le mira - Entonces su restan y no se suman - lo corrige tranquilo.

Raphanardo: Asiente y lo hace - ¿Como puedes hacer eso? - le pregunta.

Raphael: Sonrió en dirección a leo que los ve - Somos ninjas.. - dijo simplemente soltando una risa, pero su expresión cambia al ver la resta de unas cosas y unas sumas - He enano lo estas haciendo bien, cuando estés mas grande no necesitaras ayuda - le soba con su nudillos su cabeza.

Raphanardo: Trata de escapar pero se ríe - ¡Suéltame!... jajaja ¡mamaaaa!, ¡ayúdame! - Mientras raph se lo comienza a ¨comer¨.

Leonardo: Deja dos tazas - Ya basta los 2 es muy temprano para pelear - dijo dejando la taza de chocolate - Ahora un poco de deliciosa magia para comenzar el día - dijo.

Los 2 esperando y dejando a leo hacer su magia, que era poner en las 2 tazas una cuchara con miel y un poco de leche, les da la señal para que abran los ojos y puedan disfrutar de su bebida caliente. La tortuga regresa a servir bebiendo su propia taza, trae los platos de los 3 una sabrosa hamburguesa japonesa de verduras las 2 culturas de ambos se respetaba.

Su entrenamiento siguió después donde los dos estaban sincronizados a su manera en los golpes, velocidad e resistencia, y su hijo hace su propia coreografía con sus katas, y ellos tienen algo para el pequeño, lo vendaron y sentaron un rato en el abierto dojo. Los 2 entran en el granero y comienzan a sacar unas cosas, eran algo que estaban planeando para el pequeño con respecto a moverse mas es, decir, agilizar a su pequeño ninja.

Leonardo: Suspirando con lo que quedo - Bien, raphanardo, raphael y yo hemos estado en un proyecto para ti y con tu crecimiento - dijo mientras le quita la venda de sus ojos.

Raphael: Le pone su mano en su cara y lo carga - Te hicimos algo para que entrenes tu cuando quieras - dijo - Leonardo piensa en hacer uno de trayecto al bosque cuando estés mas grande - dijo dando unas dos vueltas sobre sus pies.

Leonardo y Raphael: Lo dejan en el suelo sobre sus pies y le destapan los ojos - ¡¡Disfrútalo!! - dijeron juntos.

Un momento de silencio del niño cuando abre sus ojos, un trayecto de entrenamiento que estaba alrededor del dojo, el pequeño se sube en un tramo que conectaba con unos de los canales del agua y con para escalar y pasar por arriba del canal de agua, una para pasar por unas ruedas de autos de muchos tamaños, para completar un gran escalada en soga hasta arriba del dojo para luego bajar en una especie de bajada por un cable, el solo lo ve e intenta hacerlo aunque aun era muy pequeño para una que otra cosa.

Raphanardo: Corre hasta ellos - ¡¿Eso es para mi?! - le pregunta a los dos, ellos asiente felices - ¡Es genial!, ¿cuando la probamos? - le pregunta.

Raphael: Se cruza de brazos - Pensamos que ya lo hiciste - dijo riendo.

Leonardo: Lo carga - Raph tiene razón, aunque no subiste o pasaste por los palitos... o las llantas - dijo y ve que estaba con una mezcla de felicidad y cansancio - La probamos mas tarde, ¿bien? - pregunta.

Raphanardo: Asiente - Si mami, ¿puedo jugar en el bosque? - pregunta.

Leonardo: Lo lleva con raph siguiéndolo - Si, ¿por que no le muestras tu cuaderno de dibujos? - le dijo dejándolo en el suelo de madera.

El pequeño corre hasta su cuarto mientras los dos adultos lo esperan, raph le habla a leo sobre comenzar a sembrar y este le dice que esta bien e el sembraría el arroz los dos miran a su hijo con su cuaderno de dibujo llegar. El niño se sienta y extiende el libro a su padre, este lo toma y cuando lo abre.. bueno tiene 3 años y apenas sabe escribir.... pero el desgraciado sabe dibujar como ellos, zorros, aves, patos y cisnes, incluso osos.. este niño es un genio y cada una con fecha e mes.

Raphanardo: Se cubre con sus manitos su carita - ¿Me puedo ir? - mira a leo.

Leonardo: Asiente - Si ya tienes tu bolso, cierto - abre a ver que es lo que tiene, sus colores, su bento y un teléfono - Bien, raph, ¿me permites? - le pregunta para quitarle su cuaderno y meterlo en el bolso.

Raphael: Lo agarra, lo abraza y lo suelta - Ten cuidado - dijo.

El niño abre la puerta de vidrio y sale sin mas seguido de su perrito quien ladraba, los dos miran a irse con una sonrisa, leo va a raph ayudar con los caballos y sus necesidades, como lo dicho en su acuerdo los dos terminaron y fueron a sembrar. Los sacos de semillas de cada uno en sus caparazones e vestidos para la ocasión con sus hakamas, menos incomodidad y mas frescura, descalzos o bueno leo con sus panties negras.

\- Mientras con el pequeño -

Se mantiene cerca de su casa, y un pequeño rió con algunas rocas para pasar al otro lado, se sienta en el lugar secreto que tiene y comienza a dibujar en una pagina nueva, pone la fecha unas aves nuevas están en el pequeño lugar que comienza a florecer. Su perrito aparece en un lugar asustando a las hermosas aves, un chillido familiar le dijo que estaba siendo seguido, una sombra le llama la atención.

Raphanardo: Se asoma un poco y ve a un halcón acicalándose - ¿Hayabusa-san? - pregunta.

El ave lo ve ladeando su cabeza y planea hasta el niño, salta en la nieve y se gira en su lomo con sus alas extendidas, el niño lo toma de sus patitas con cuidado como le enseña leo y ve la cámara que usa su madre cuando no va con su padre a las importantes misiones; la joven halcón peregrino apenas tiene 3 años de edad.

Raphanardo: Lo pone en la rama - Mama te mando - dijo sacando un trozito de carne y dándoselo para que coma - Tienes tu cámara en tu pata - dijo.

El niño continua jugando al rededor del pequeño escondite con nieve, hace ángeles e unos pequeños muñecos de nieve, saca unos peluches de leo y raph, los mira un momento y los abraza, el cachorro juega con el halcón. Saca su cuaderno y ve lo que hizo, mmm se los daría a su madre y padre.. pero le falta algo busca otra hojas alejados, saca sus colores y recuerda a su madre mientras dibuja..

Algo delgado, con poco musculo e poco pecho... no, un poco mas de pecho y su caparazón, sus botas, termina con su ropa y ahora su rostro.. rasgos finos e delicados, su nariz, su sonrisa y sus ojos azules, no se olvida de su bandana..

Recordando a su padre... grande muy grande, mas que su madre y mas musculoso que este, rudo termina con su ropa, y viene su rostro rasgos mas... bruscos para verse malo, nariz y ojos amarillos e su bandana roja, el mira su trabajo.

Raphanardo: Se lo muestra a los dos - ¿Se parecen a mama y papa? - pregunta a los dos, ellos asienten a su manera - Entonces vamos a casa - dijo y acaricia al perrito e ave.

La halcón se queda viendo alrededor un momento, y dejándose acariciar por la tortuga, hasta que se escucha un chillido como el de ella, una copia exacta de ella aparece, ella lo intenta alejar del pequeño no fuera hacerle daño. El niño se escabulle por donde entro a su guarida junto con sachiko, la halcón sale por donde entro volando alto y busca al niño, llega a salvo pasando por entre los tablones de la cerca.

Ve a leo y raph e ellos a el, se detienen preocupados para ver a su agitado bebe mientras este toma un descanso junto con su perro, eran las 12:30,umi se acerca a pequeño y lo lleva en su lomo, leo sale de la piscina de cultivo para cargar a su bebe.

Leonardo: Lo ve y le da un poco de agua con su cantimplora - ¿Hey, que paso?, ¿Viste hombres malos cerca? - pregunta.

Raphanardo: Niega bebiendo mas calmado y suspira cuando se satisface - Vi a otra hayabusa - dijo señalando.

Raphael: Sin creer - ¿Otra hayabusa? - dijo.

Leonardo: Ve a su halcón volando y se queda arriba del dojo - Pero ella esta.. - ve a otro volando cerca de ella, se queda a su lado - Hijo de... - Se aguanta -( Déjala y así tendrás mas para cuidar )- se decía en su cabeza.

Raphanardo: Ve cuanto han avanzado - ¿Puedo ayudar? - pregunta.

Los dos adultos se miran un momento, y le dejan hacer lo que puede, le dan unas cuantas semillas, raph hace lo mismo que leo hace en el agua, usa los sais para hacer un pequeño hoyo y luego rellenarlo con semillas, el pequeño se encarga de llenar los hoyos que faltan e los riega. Eso fue hasta que completaron cuando el sol se pone, leo le explica que lo hacen para ser mas independientes de los amables e generosos humanos que tanto los cuidan como parte de su familia, al final hasta raph cansado de su arduo trabajo se queda dormido con leo y raphanardo; no necesitan cena solo descansar que lo necesitan mas ahora.

\- 26 de Enero del 2021 -

La tortuga estaba en su clase de japones dado por su madre que era en parte estricto con su caligrafía de los kanjis e higaramas, la voz de su madre durante la clase era suave como siempre, y sus correcciones eran como cualquier otra, le da mucha emoción pero le hace doler la cabeza siente una mano acariciando su cabeza.

Leonardo: Le besa su frente - Ve a descansar un rato.. - dijo sonriendo.

Raphanardo: Niega y continua copiando el carácter - No lo terminare - dijo decidido y le quita el cuaderno a su madre - No no no, lo haré yo - dijo un poco molesto.

Leonardo: Lo abraza y se acuesta con el - Una siesta por que estas de mal humor.. - dijo.

Raphanardo: Patalea un poco - Nooo, mami - lo mira enojado - No me gusta esta tarea - dijo haciendo puchero.

Leonardo: Se lo acomoda a su pecho - ¿Tetita? - le pregunta, aunque el mordía con todo y tela - Au, no hagas eso.. hay me duele - se soba donde lo mordió - Eso si que duele - dijo.

Raphanardo: Soba la tetita de su madre - Lo siento, perdóname mami - dijo.

La tortugas se mantienen así el hijo disculpándose con su madre, y este se acuerda cuando era pequeño y le comenzaron a salir los dientes, pero todo termina con su pequeño durmiendo como el quería, preocupado por sus siestas eran a deshoras y eso con su despertar seguido de el no era tan sano para su edad, hablando de su bebe.

Raphael: Se estira y se acuesta en su caparazón en el tufon - estas despierto - dijo.

Leonardo: Abre sus ojos - Si.. - responde a su compañero.

Raphael: Mira a su hijo y después a leo - Vamos arriba - dijo levantándose.

Leo lo sigue a su cuarto, teniendo cuidado de no despertar a su hijo, siente esa sensación de querer hacer lo que su compañero tiene planeado, cerrando la puerta comienza un beso muy ardiente... si esto le gustaría a los 2 cuando se desvisten y comienza la cercanía que no tienen hace mucho..

Los besos y caricias activan a los 2 raph pone a leo sobre su caparazón le haría todo lo que quiso en estos casi 2 años de castidad total, pero antes de ponerse rudo, le haría disfrutar, se pone manos a las obras, antes de ponerse un condón como puede, lo besa para comenzar el amor con leo..

Un rato después, raph continua embistiendo en ese punto suyo que le hace querer gritar pero muerde la almohada y continua embistiendo para que raph no haga todo el trabajo solo, ya sean corrido unas 3 veces pero aun querían mas; estaba acostado en su plastron. Estaban cerca, leo dejaba salir gemidos mas seguidos y con cada respiración, el estaba igual solo un poco mas y ya se estaría corriendo como leo que ya no puede aguantar mas..

Raphanardo: Abre la puerta - ¡Maaamaa paaapaa! - grita y concentrado en su libro - ¡Tengo que mostrarles algo! - grita, pero una manta le cubre completo - ¿Que hacen? - dijo.

Los dos se separan y comienzan a masturbarse para correrse e vestirse lo mas rápido que se puede, o hasta que el pequeño se quita la manta, bueno estaban decentes, sus pantalones eran suficientes para ellos y le quitan la manta.

Raphanardo: Los mira algo molesto - ¿Estaban ocupados? - pregunta.

Raphael y Leonardo: Mientras leo niega, raph asiente - No, nada / Si enano - dijeron cada uno.

Raphanardo: Viendo a su madre en pantalones y a raph igual - Bien, aquí dice que las tortugas machos tienen el pene del largo de su caparazón..... - se sonroja - ¿Eso es cierto? - pregunta a los dos.

Leonardo y raphael se callan por eso, bueno, era algo que para ellos les dio vergüenza en toda su adolescencia... y con respecto a lo que hacían antes era mejor que este tema con el niño curioso sobre las tortugas. Leo se pone su franelilla e se pone su camisa mientras el niño hace pregunta sobre las tortugas..

Raphanardo: Busca su cuaderno en su cuarto - Miren esto es para los dos - dijo.

Les muestra sus dibujos de ellos y quien puede decir que no a la carita de adorable inocencia e confianza, lo abrazan y le dan besos, tanto detalle en sus dibujos e mas cuan bien pintado junto con los trazos..

\- Otro día después mas o menos Febrero -

Los dos le tienen una sorpresa en la sala frente al jardín, lo sientan e ponen un cuadro cubierto por una manta, el pequeño estaba emocionado preguntando a su padre con quien leo le dejo un momento mientras buscaba unas cosas..

Raphanardo: Hace ojitos de perrito - ¿Puedo ver que es? - le pregunta.

Raphael: Niega con el palillo en su boca - Espera a leo - dijo.

Leo llega con unos cuantos papeles, y cosas como pinturas, se sienta frente a su hijo e extiende con ayuda de raph los dibujos cada uno, quien se sorprende es el pequeño eran dibujos de el cuando era un bebe.. quita con permiso de leo la manta, era una pintura de el, los abraza.. dio comienzo a un montón de situaciones..

\- Primer helado -

Comer helado era algo que raph y leo hacen o hacían cuando eran novios, pero muy pocas veces leo lo comió embarazado, y como quien dice que no se quede con las ganas, una tina de 3 sabores e 3 tazones, servidos con cada uno de los sabores en una montaña para cada uno.

Era algo lindo cuando lo probo y poco después al comer todo en una sola cuchara se paraliza, asustando a leo y raph, pero era el frió del helado.. pero siguió comiendo mas y cuando no hubo.. el berrinche fue grande esa noche.

\- Compartir -

Siendo que leo era pareja de raph, raphanardo su hijo en común... y que los dos les gusta tener a leo solo para ellos..

Raphael: Señala a raphanardo - ¡Lo tienes desde que sale el sol hasta cuando es muy tarde, dame tiempo con el y hasta antes de que nacieras lo tuviste para ti! - dice gruñendo.

Raphanardo: Lo señala gruñendo - ¡Lo tuviste la mayor parte de ¨tu¨ vida y yo tengo mas derecho aun dependo de mi mami! - dijo abrazado a su cuello y le saca la lengua a raph.

Leonardo: En el inodoro - ¡Pueden dejarme hacer mis necesidades en paz por 1 vez! - exclama, sonrojado los dos se callan - ¡Raphanardo raphael y raphael salgan del baño ahora! - su voz con advertencia.

Raphanardo/Raphael: Se señalan - El comenzó - dijeron.

Leonardo: Señala la puerta - Afuera - dijo.

Los dos obedecen murmurando raph y raphanardo sacando la lengua al mas grande, al fin el único tiempo a solas que tiene vuelve..

\- Ramen especial y rico choco/miel con leche -

El platillo que hace leo, una rica cena, desayuno o almuerzo, rico pedazos de carne o solo jamón junto con verduras para balancearlo, que tienen mucho sabor que termina noqueando al ser mas malhumorado del mundo con solo una probada y terminas pidiendo mas, aunque estés dormido..

Leonardo: Asiente - Bien, cierren los ojos - dijo, raphanardo los cierra y se cubre los ojos, raph lo mira y leo le mira - Hazlo raph - dijo.

El grande suspirando cierra los ojos y los cubre con sus manos, dando tiempo de poner a este las cosas sabrosas en cada uno de los tazones y echa agua o mejor dicho caldo, cuando esta..

Leonardo: Sonriendo - Listo - dijo.

¡Itadakimasu! dijeron los 3 para comenzar a comer..

\- Impresión sobre la vida -

Hayabusa estaba empollando, umi estaba embarazada y daichi quiere a nozomi, gallinas y mas pollitos.... eso sin mencionar que leo ya le vino andres, algo bueno para raph y raphanardo por que no hay competencia aun por leo..

Umi tuvo a sus cachorros y eso dejo feliz a la tortuga mas joven, sachiko estaba feliz pudiendo estar con su madre adoptiva e hermanos, la mayoría de estos tienen en parte lobo, la mirada de leo a su mascota era similar a la que su compañero le daba.

Daichi se separo de nozomi e alos2, y se trato de cansarlo mas para que no hiciera de las suyas con la yegua que no quiere, su potro estaba creciendo aun gran semental que tendrá que ser separado de su madre..

Las gallinas o himawaris y sus pollitos los kobuyitas, aparecen en el gallinero con cada cascaron roto, tenerlos en las manos es algo lindo, siendo las cositas de amarillo y sus picos picar un poco...

Hayabusa era la madre mas cariñosa y agradecida de la ayuda de los otros ¨halcones¨ que la ayudan con sus pollitos, que crecen para ser nuevos hayabusas para las misiones, como su compañero salvaje nombrado como hayabusa2 o desgraciado halcón como dice leo a solas con raph..

Y bueno raphanardo esperando a sus hermanos o hermanas con mucha emoción por parte de raph, pero su madre no colabora.. bueno sus ¨hermanos mascotas/amigos¨ le serán de compañía mientras su madre se decide; suspirando el niño mira su cuaderno mientras se ayuda con una linterna la familia era mas grande...

\------------------------------------------------

La pequeña familia unida aprende cada vez mas uno de otro de los que la componen e incluidos las mascotas, gustos y disgustos, y mientras mas explora el pequeño su entorno mas aprende, ahora con el circuito de entrenamiento lo prepararan para lo que podría pasar... en un futuro muy cercano... pero esperan que salga bien..

CONTINUARA...

\----------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Necesitamos mucho jabón para raph y rapha :v


	52. Capitulo 52: Acampar afuera, ¡sorpresa! y perdida...

\- 15 de Febrero del 2021 -

Apenas termino el deshielo fue muy rápido como floreció todo los alrededores, este hermoso paisaje era atractivo a los ojos de humanos pero a ellos también, y mas aun con un pequeño en crecimiento, debiendo aprender a ubicarse sin ayuda de un gps o algo tecnológico, o incluso sin ayuda de hayabusa.

Eso le dio una idea a raphael quien llegando a casa después de una larga jornada de trabajo e patrullaje era hora de descansar ve a su compañero, leonardo doblando la ropa que lavo, se sienta a su lado y se acuesta en su caparazón jala un montón de su ropa para ponerlo debajo de su cabeza como almohada; el otro suspira mirando a su querido compañero para que diga lo que tiene que decirle.

Raphael: Mirando al techo - He pensado - comenzó.

Leonardo: Sorprendido - Dios nos libre - dijo con un poco de burla mientras continua con lo suyo.

Raphael: Resopla mirando a su compañero - Si no quieres que te cuente dilo - Se voltea a su costado.

La tortuga de ojos azules se acerca a su compañero por el caparazón de este y le besa la mejilla, y se acomoda para poner la cabeza del otro en su regazo para ahora si hacerle caso en lo que diría, acaricia los hombros y brazos tensos con cariño sintiendo con la yema de sus dedos como se relajan a su toque.

Raphael: Mira a leo aun de costado - Podemos acampar afuera unos días o hacer un pequeño recorrido - dijo mientras se voltea para ver el rostro de leo.

Leonardo: Asiente con una sonrisa - A raphanardo le gustaría, seria una forma de no estar tanto con lo básico - dijo viendo a su niño con la tele - Así aprende mas del bosque - dijo.

Raphael: Se ríe mientras abraza a leo por el torso - Bien, yo preparo los caballos y tu lo necesario.. - dijo mientras se sienta y besa a leo.

Raphanardo: Se cubre sus ojos - ¡Iuuu! - dijo.

Leonardo: Se levanta y lo carga - Yo te deje durmiendo - dijo.

El de rojo se ríe un poco mientras ve al pequeño diciendo porque se despertó, se levanta y carga a leo para ir arriba, los tres se duermen abrazados, aunque raph trata de que leo no se levante a buscar las cosas para acampar, tienen mucho que hacer mañana.

\- Al día siguiente - 

La pareja se levanta temprano para tener todo listo para la salida ¨familiar¨, gallinas bien armadas.. por los zorros, osos o los que se las quieran comer, los pollitos de hayabusa en una jaula especial para llevarlas, umi y sachiko irán con ellos junto con casi toda la jauría de perros, raph se encarga de ensillar a los caballos para el viaje. Leo se encarga de lo necesario para llevar en los bolsos, armas, ropa, botiquín de primeros auxilios y por su puesto los peluches de su bebe, comida en caso de emergencia e dulces; dejando las 3 bolsas a la espera de ser puestas en las sillas, aunque el niño no estaba convencido de salir.

Raphanardo: En el caparazón de leo sosteniéndose con sus manitos - Mama, ¿adonde vamos? - pregunta medio dormido.

Leonardo: Recoge unas cosas - A acampar raphi - dijo.

Raphanardo: Ladea su cabeza - ¿Que es acampar? - pregunta.

Leonardo: Guarda unas mantas - Es.. cuando no duermes en un lugar donde no duermes casi, como afuera lejos de casa - dijo cerrando el bolso y llevándolo abajo - Estaremos unos días lejos de casa - dijo.

Deja el 4 bolso con los otros 3, raph entra por una cerveza y informando que estaba listo, leo viste al mas pequeño que estaba ahora emocionado, leo preparo unos bentos para el camino, ya varias de la entrada de la casa estaban bien cerradas e con su sistema de seguridad, con todo listo era hora de irse.

El camino fue algo diferente, con mascotas y todo, daichi con raph detrás de nozomi con leo unidos con una soga a alos2 y raphanardo, quien dijo que el líder esta siempre adelante, aunque leo aprecia mucho este gesto y su visión es algo diferente es la forma de liderar raph, respetaba sus formas de hacer las cosas.

El pequeño se sostiene de los largos pelos de su caballo, aun no tiene una silla como tal solo una manta y en caso de emergencia tiene siempre cerca a leo, y con unas riendas controla al otro equino.

Viendo muchos lugares por el momento, hasta salir de los limites de sus tierras y buscan un lugar para descansar, un pequeño lago con el árbol de sauce que usaron una vez como refugio antes de que llegaran a su casa, los caballos pastan los perros corren y los pinches halcones se suben en el árbol. Los 3 estaban almorzando buena hamburguesa y onigiris, los tres disfrutan esta cercanía familiar.

Raphael: Suspira - Que rico estuvo - dijo a recostado en el sauce mientras agarra otro onigiri de su bento.

Leonardo: Come mas calmado - Si, son algo sabrosos - deja unos cuantos en su bento - ¿Quieren mas? - pregunta.

Raphanardo: Mira a leo asintiendo - Si mama, ¿no vas a comer mas? - le pregunta.

Leonardo: Niega - No tengo tanta hambre, pero gracias - dijo dando el almuerzo a su bebe.

Raphael: Se acerca a leo - Bueno - se pone cómodo cerca de leo - Una pequeña siesta antes de continuar - dijo.

Leo se ríe y deja que tome una siesta, mientras su pequeño se come las bolas de arroz el mismo se levanta a una pradera, toma algunas flores en la hierba alta sin pensar mucho sobre estas.. coloca una mano en su estomago con cuidado, olfatea un olor familiar cuando voltea de regreso y escucha atento. Se agacha tratando de no acostarse sin soltar las flores para cubrir con lo que pueda de la hierba, unos pasos mas se acerca.

Salta a su izquierda atrapando a quien le sigue, era su pequeño hijo, algo aturdido pero sin un rasguño o lastimado le sonríe tierno, los ladridos de sus perros jugando entre las flores, los dos se sientan mirándose.

Raphanardo: Se sienta en las piernas de leo - ¿Te asuste mama? - pregunta parándose a abrazar el cuello de leo.

Leonardo: Asiente - En algo me asustaste - dijo colocando su barbilla en la cabeza de su hijo - ¿Pense que te quedarías con raph y dormirías un rato? - dijo.

Raphanardo: Niega - No tengo sueño - dijo y toma el ramo - Son tuyas - dijo.

Leonardo: Las toma como algo de valor - Gracias - dijo haciendo unas cosas con ellas, coronas y pulseras - Una para ti - dijo poniendo la corona y la pulsera - Y esto para raph - dijo mostrando la grande.

Los dos van a poner las cosas a leo, como lo hicieron en su cumpleaños e como en el de raph, cuando ya se lo pusieron se quedaron dormidos cerca de el... un rato después el de rojo se levanta y despierta a los otros 2. Buscan a los pajaritos y los perros para seguir su camino.

Encuentran un lugar cuando anochece, raphanardo acompaña a leo por leña llevando las ramitas en sus brazos aun usando la corona e pulsera, de regreso se encuentran con raph y la liebre para la cena, el pequeño se niega a comer.

Raphael: Comiendo y hablando con la boca llena - Come enano.. - dijo.

Leonardo: Come mas decente - Es verdad tienes que comer - dijo comiendo mas calmado - Raph te vas a hogar - dijo.

Raphanardo: Se rinde - Bien.. - dijo probando y después comiendo mas - Esta rico - con la boca llena.

Leo suspira con una sonrisa, mientras se les une a comer, la comida para las mascota se dio antes por ser algo preparado, hayabusa comió con sus polluelos los insten-tinos de la liebre, raphanardo se trata de mantener despierto pero sus ojos se sienten pesados e se echa de lado de su madre. Leo lo carga a llevarlo a dormir, era tarde y deben pararse temprano para continuar con la idea de raph a salir, se queda un rato mas con raph viendo la fogata; los dos hablan un rato y cuando leo se cansa le da un beso para que no se sienta tan solo mientras vigila, se acuesta a lado de su pequeño.

\- Temprano a la mañana siguiente -

Leo se lleva a su niño enrollado en una manta aun.. inconsciente por decirlo de esa forma, no obstante, era mejor tomar un baño antes de hacer el entrenamiento como lo planea raph, quien ya disfruta de quitarse el sueño en el agua completamente desnudo; unos momentos después despierta raphanardo des vistiéndose como puede y saltando al agua, leo se les une.

Leonardo: Se acerca con ellos - ¿Y que hacemos? - pregunta.

Raphanardo: Nadando a su alrededor - Nadar... - dijo y se sumerge para salir - o pescar.. - dijo.

Raphael: Lo abraza - Descansar un poco, nos lo merecemos - dijo besando el caparazón de leo.

Leonardo: Se sumerge y aparece con raphanardo - El niño nos tiene una idea.. - dijo sacando un pescado.

Un rato después suben o bueno caminan a lado de su caballo, raphanardo estaba subido en alos2, el pequeño escucha atento lo que dice leo sobre como ubicarse en el lugar, e raph da unos simples consejos de vez en cuando; hace reír al pequeño cuando hace uno que otro para revelar el misterio de lo ¨que tiene que descubrir por si solo¨.

Raphanardo: Mira a leo - Madre, ¿por que no podemos ir a donde o como los humanos? - dijo como todos los niños o bueno pensando.

Leonardo: Lo mira serio - No podemos estar con ellos, algunos no están preparados para nosotros, no existen muchas familias de amigos que nos acepten - dijo.

Raphael: Desde detrás - Por eso los hombres malos te querían hacer daño, por eso - dijo - Y que nosotros evitamos sus cosas - dijo.

Raphanardo: Asiente - Hay personas buenas y malas - dijo.

Leonardo: Asiente - Como unos amigos antes.. - dijo.

Raphael: Mira a leo y luego a su hijo - April, casey y vernon - dijo.

Leonardo: Mira a raph - Eran amigos de cuando vivíamos en la otra ciudad - dijo - Ellos, nos ayudaron cuando estabas en mi vientre - dijo acordándose y suspirando calmado.

El pequeño hace preguntas a los dos, ¿de donde son? y ellos responden: de new york, ¿donde crecieron? responden: en las alcantarillas, ¿tengo tíos o abuelos? ellos se quedan callados, ¿cuando se casaron? ellos: no lo necesitamos ya contigo nos basta; hasta que encuentran un lugar para descansar el no deja de preguntar.

\- Unos 4 días después - 

Han estado cerca de los campamentos o lugares de campamentos, con tan pocos humanos visibles era fácil para ellos acercarse y tomar algo necesario, era lo que enseñaban ahora, esconderse en las sombras y no ser detectados, escabullirse, independizarse físicamente; ingeniárselas eran lo que mejor saben los ninjas.

El pequeño les acompaña en sus propios pies, ninguno de los 2 lo cargan o ayudan, solo cuando el peligro asecha le dan una mano, leo se comienza a relajar con cada ida a los campamentos, solo con ver a su pequeño imitando sus movimientos... bueno, el niño quiere ser independiente y ellos se amarran con un trozo de soga para que no camine tanto o se aleje.

En las mañanas la pasan lejos de los campamentos, tomando sol, jugando o solo descansando, entrenando para mantenerse en linea y haciendo una lista de que hacer cuando regresaran, raph estaba preocupado por las cosechas e gallinas.

Los grillos tocando su canción esta noche, el niño junto con su padre e madre estaban escuchando, unas luces se ven parpadear y este se frota los ojos, las luces parpadeantes moviéndose.. leo y raph acostados en el césped.

Raphanardo: Abraza a leo por su torso - ¡¿Mama que son esas cosas?! - pregunta.

Raphael: Mira a donde su hijo - Luciérnagas, insectos que brillan por sus colas - dijo.

Leonardo: Lo suelta un poco - Ten mas cuidado, por favor - dijo un poco bajo.

Raphanardo: Confundido - ¿Te sientes mal mama? - pregunta con preocupación, pone sus mano en el estomago de leo e quita parte de la chaqueta.

Raph, igual de preocupado ayuda, leo no hace nada para evitar eso, con sus propias manos levanta la franelilla mostrando... su abultada pancita.. raph y raphanardo se quedan paralizados..

Leonardo: Sonrió - Sorpresa.. - dijo con una mano en su pancita.

Raphanardo: Viendo a su madre - ¿Sorpresa? - no entiende.

Raphael: Mira a leo a los ojos - ¡¿Estas... oh dios mio?! - dijo y lo besa - ¿De cuantos mese o como sea? - pregunta.

Leonardo: Acaricia la mejilla de su hijo - Tengo solo 1 semana - dijo - Mama espera un bebe - dijo.

Los 2 se lanzan a abrazar a la tortuga de azul, aunque explicarle a su hijo de regreso a casa sobre su madre necesita ayuda e que se porte bien hasta que el bebe nazca o mientras raph se encuentre cerca para regañarle..

\- Unos días después -

Nada dura mucho, estaban en una misión dejando a raphanardo con la madre de alessander.. y fue mas doloroso que cualquier cosa.. que cosa hubiera cambiado para que no pasara, estaba en sus manos... pero se quedo a ayudar a su compañero, fue rápido, un golpe fuerte en su abdomen y todo estaba entre sus piernas... raph lo carga mientras estaba en shock lo lleva a otro lugar, lo revisa cuando leo le permite y el mismo estaba asustado.

La sangre sale de el... estaba.. muerto...... aborto......, raph lo abraza mientras el llora... mientras maldice, se desahoga y llora por su pequeño en su interior que acaba de morir en unos minutos.... y el no pudo hacer algo para evitarlo.... se echa la culpa.. es su culpa!!.. raph estaba enojado.. con el.. aunque diga que no es verdad...

Leonardo: Llorando sentado - ¡¡Es mi culpa!! - grita con las rodillas apegadas al pecho.

Raphael: Lo besa - No mi amor... - lo abraza quitando las lagrimas de sus ojos y los de el mismo - No lo merecemos... esta mejor, no sufrió ni nada.. - dijo como pudo.

Leonardo: Lo empuja - ¡¡¿¿Esta mejor??!! - le grita - ¡¡Era mi bebe, mi hijo!! - le grita.

Raphael: Lo agarra de la cara con sus 2 manos - Tienes a otro y esta esperando que regresemos - dijo serio - No te pido que te olvides del otro o lo des sin importancia.. - dijo mirando a los ojos de leo.

Leonardo: Resoplando - Bien... - dijo a regañadientes.

Raph fue quien va por el pequeño, mientras leo se queda con la cabeza baja en nozomi, la yegua estaba triste como su jinete, el pequeño se extraña del por que raph lo lleva y no su madre, llegando a casa leo se mete a bañar, raph suspira y mira a su hijo.

Raphael: Lo mira a los ojos - Paso algo.. y... - dijo buscando las palabras - Leo, perdió al bebe, tu mama ya no tiene un bebe adentro - dijo lo mas serio e simple.

Raphanardo: Se pone triste - ¿No hay bebe en mama? - pregunta - ¿Esta triste? - pregunta.

Raphael: Asiente - Si.. mama esta triste - dijo cuando leo sale literalmente corriendo a encerrarse - Esta molesto con el mismo - dijo mientras sube con el - ¿Puedo dormir contigo? - lo mira.

El pequeño sonriendo lo deja dormir con el aunque cuando estuvo el niño dormido, el lo carga y se lo lleva a donde leo estaba, este gruñe, y aun así intenta acercarse.. y dejarle a su bebe, leo lo empuja brusco despertando lo e haciendo llorar... no puede aguantar y lo abraza... solo esta noche.........

Los siguientes días que prosiguieron, el niño estaba triste por no tener la cercanía de su madre y por su hermano o hermana, su madre no entrena, no come o hace algo mas que estar en la sala de meditación... no parece su madre, leonardo usa una bandana negra, siempre con raphael el niño esta ahora; leo estaba traumado como dijo aylen, por el aborto accidental, solo necesita tiempo... cada que raph se acerca a hablar o solo a pasar tiempo con el, lo ignora o se va a otro lugar.

El pequeño se acerca a su madre entrando en el lugar donde ha estado casi 3 semanas y el se intenta acercar a su madre pero el no lo deja, camina lento a el, seguro pero cuidadoso de sus acciones, hasta estar de frente de su madre que no se da cuenta, pone sus manos en las mejillas para que lo mire, el ceño fruncido de su madre..

Raphanardo: Con lagrimas a ver su expresión - ¿Ya no me quieres? - le pregunta, los ojos fijos en los azules apagados de leo.

Leonardo: Lo toma de los costados y une sus narices - Aun... te amo... - dijo bajo.

Raphanardo: Lo mira aun fijo - No lo siento... yo aun te amo... pase lo que pase - dijo con unas pausas en su hablar.

Leonardo: Le quita las lagrimas - No llores mi bebe, te amo, raphanardo yo te amo con mi corazón... - dijo sus lagrimas caen - Soy terrible siendo madre, te deje de cuidar y no tiene perdón... - siente una mano mas grande limpiándole las lagrimas - Raph... - dijo.

Raphael: Lo besa en la mejilla - Shh, eres un buen madre - dijo quitando la bandana negra y poniendo la azul - Pero, no te hagas este daño... - dijo tomando la mano de leo.

Raphanardo: Lo abraza - Eres bueno mama - dijo - Te perdonare mama no importa lo que digas te queremos - dijo.

Algo muy feliz se vuelve triste que pasa, pero aun así, el amor surge y une a la familia, el pequeño miembro es una ¨estrella¨ que les protege, y gracias a raphanardo, leo y raph se vuelven a hablar, los 3 se vuelven a unir... el amor une, refuerza y construye e reconstruye, lo que la perdida deja.. ese vació e dolor, fue borrado por el niño que los unió y los trajo a este lugar; quien hizo de todo por volver a su familia.

En otro lugar alguien esta satisfecho por lo que paso, con una sonrisa y bondadosa apariencia que ninguno a sus alrededores sabe que paso.. pero la semilla de caos que lo hace feliz desaparece... debe hacer algo al respecto...

CONTINUARA........

\-------------------------------


	53. Capitulo 53: Vacunas y renuente a sacar un diente, te lo dije..

\- 13 de Abril del 2021 -

Poco a poco leo acepto su perdida, pero no solo y con ayuda de su compañero e precioso hijo raphanardo, pudo liberarse de ese dolor.. de la oscuridad que alguien quiso meterlo, se fue recuperando hasta ser el amoroso, responsable y líder sin miedo de siempre, es quien hace sonreír a raph y raphanardo; pronto estaba mejor pero necesita darse un tiempo para tener otro, a lo que raph le da sin chistar o reclamar por algo que los 2 tienen que estar de acuerdo, quiere lo mejor para su amado compañero.

Hoy temprano fueron por unas vacunas o bueno para raphanardo, quien ya le tocaba pero no quería, alegando que nos la necesita pero con ayuda de raph lo logran llevar hasta la casa de la familia de amigos; también por una revisión para leo como lo tienen planeado cada semana. Con el niño debajo del brazo como un costal mientras este trata de liberarse, esperando a la enfermera terminar con su madre de su revisión en la misma habitación donde los metieron cuando los encontraron.

Leonardo: Sale con una pequeña sonrisa - Bien, te toca raphanardo - dijo.

Raphanardo: Niega mientras raph lo intenta contener - ¡Nooo!~ - golpea a raph en su mandíbula con mucha fuerza.

Raphael: Se sorprende por el dolor - Hey, pórtate bien - dijo dándolo en brazos de leo y sobándose la mejilla, siente algo en su boca e escupe - Solo un poco de sangre - dijo.

Leonardo: Lo mira preocupado - Debes revisarte, pudo hacerte mucho daño o algo - dijo tratando que no se escape el niño.

Raphael: Señala la puerta - ¡Que le pongan lo que le van a poner! - dijo limpiándose con su ante-brazo.

Como orden de raph, leo cumple la ¨tortura¨ del niño, hasta que tiene que entrar raph para ayudar a leo con sus extremidades, se comenzó a calmar con el alcohol en su suave piel y solo un pequeño pinchazo en su brazo y otro en su nalga, lo dejan cuando el niño no hace nada... hasta que..

Raphanardo: Mira a leo y raph - ¿Esto no duele tanto? - dijo mientras leo le acomoda sus pantalones y chaqueta.

Raphael: Se soba el golpe - Pero y el drama - dijo.

Leonardo: Lo acaricia y le da un beso - Si dices que no es nada, ves no duele - dijo.

Raphanardo: Cuando ya se alejan un buen de la casa - Les mentí - dijo en brazos de leo - ¡Esto duele mucho! - grita con lagrimas en sus ojos.

Los padres se miran con cara de enserio mientras llegan a casa a continuar con sus deberes, aunque el dolido estaba en descanso que le aburre y no puede salir mientras se le pasa la inyección, con el líder de rojo, que hace su parte en regar y fertilizar con abono un dolor en su boca le molesta pero lo deja pasar.

Cuando eran las 5:30, raphanardo hace sus ultimas tareas e deberes como ayudar a leo con la casa, acomodar sus juguetes y terminar sus tareas, en eso raph llega y entra a la cocina, el dolor desaparece un poco, mientras se toma un poco de agua fría.

En la cena estaba como siempre desde que se restauro la familia, solo que uno no pensaría que el sonido de algo terminara dejando todo en silencio y la expresión de dolor que vino, leo y rapha lo miran asustados o esperando que fue lo que detuvo alfe rojo.

Leonardo: Deja sus palillos - ¿Te hiciste daño raph? - le pregunta que riendo revisar.

Raphael: Niega tragando y volviendo a comer - No coman, esta bueno - dijo de lo mas normal.

Raphanardo: Apenado - Lo siento por pegarte - dijo.

Raphael: Toma un pedazo de bistec - No te preocupes.. eso no fue nada - dijo.

Leonardo: Lo mira - Mjmm, ¿me harás decirte te lo dije? - le pregunta.

Raphael: Niega señalando a leo - ¡Yo te diré te lo dije!, ¡porque no tengo nada! - dijo mientras come.

Y así el reto entre los 2 compañeros comenzó con este incidente, pero el orgullo de raph era muy grande que era decirle sobre el diente o lo que el golpe hizo en su mandíbula pero no diría nada a nadie...

\- Unos días después mas especifico una semana, 20 de Abril del 2021 - 

Este dolor/molestia lo tiene loco, no puede comer o beber, tomar agua fría ya no hace nada para aliviarlo, no lo deja dormir ,su mejilla inchada por el daño, pero lo peor es la mirada siempre vigilante de leo sobre el; era la tarde. Estaba en la herrería buscando entre las cosa algo para aliviar su molestia, unas pinzas perfecto, abre su boca y busca con el objeto donde moleste..

Raphanardo: Entra - ¿Que haces papa? - le pregunta.

Raphael: Se congela - ¿Que haces enano? - dijo con la cosa aun en la boca.

Raphanardo: Mira ladeando su cabeza - Mama me mando - dijo.

Raphael: Asiente, sin querer aprieta y escucha solo un pitido en sus oídos - ... - se queda congelado en donde esta, era mucho el dolor, sus ojos se posan brillando en el niño.

Los gritos alertan a leo que escucha como raphanardo entra corriendo a la casa, y se mete a la cocina y el sonido del vidrio romperse, esconde a su hijo debajo del mesón de la cocina y sale a ver a raph, que estaba apunto de golpear a los 2 valientes perros, busca sus katanas... no las tiene saca un kunai y se lanza a raph.

Leonardo: No lo apuñala solo lo tira a su caparazón - ¿¡¡Raph que te pasa!!? - le pregunta viendo a sus ojos, tiene la membranas.

Raphael: Lo mira y usa sus piernas para soltarlo, solo le gruñe.

Leonardo viendo que no parece responder tiene que hacer algo, se pone sus propias membranas y deja que el ataque primero, no lo quiere lastimar pero no dejara que le toque una sola escama a su hijo. El otro se lanza y trata de golpearlo, el lo esquiva y asi fue mientras trata de regresar a raph a la normalidad, entre golpes y patadas, cuando raph lo intenta atacar pero el lo toma por el ante brazo y le da una patada sino fuera por la mano libre que lo detiene y lo tumba, el otro se pone encima sosteniéndolo ahora de las muñecas.

Leonardo: Lo aleja con sus piernas en el abdomen del otro - Raph, soy yo leo - dijo esforzándose - Me lastimas, no eres tu - dijo cubriéndose de los golpes.

Raphael: Se queda quieto un momento, hace soltar las muñecas de leo, toma el kunai y lo tira mas lejos y lo golpea a lado de su cabeza, dando en el suelo cuando ve los ojos de leo al quitarse la membrana.

Leonardo: Mira a su compañero - Raph... - dijo, cerrando los ojos y dando una fuerte patada en el estomago de raph.

Intenta llegar al kunai pero raph lo jala de sus pantalones e piernas, leo no se rinde y logra liberar una pierna, empuja con esta a raph por los hombros, este lo voltea y lo jala mas a el, le da una patada en la cara sigue con otro y otro hasta que lo suelta; toma el kunai en su mano y se sienta jadeante, parte de su ropa estaba desgarrada, rasguñada y uno que otro corte pequeño.

Se toman este momento para calmarse ya anocheció sus respiraciones estaban aceleradas, raph tose mucho y escupe algo cubierto de sangre... un diente, raphanardo sale a ver y se acerca a leo para abrazarlo, leo respira por sus fosas nasales.. aprieta el kunai en su mano. Raph quita su membrana y se acerca en rodillas, el toma con su otro brazo a su hijo preparado con el kunai en mano lo aleja con sus piernas en su abdomen.

Raphael: Besa las piernas de leo - Lo siento.. - dijo al fin de mucho - Intente resolverlo solo - dijo, cuando logra pasar de las piernas, se acerca a su rostro y lo toma con una mano - Debí hacerte caso.. - le besa, como nunca o su forma de acciones de disculparse, o tal vez para no escuchar...

Leonardo: Le quita la mano de su cara con la mano del kunai, le mira directo a los ojos - ¡¡Te lo dije!! - le grita mientras el otro suelta un gruñido por ser regañado, prueba infalible que es raph, mira a su hijo - ¿Estas bien mi amor? - le pregunta a su bebe.

Raphanardo: Asiente - ¡Papa, ahora si es papa! - dijo abrazando a raph, leo le deja sabiendo que ahora si es raph - Te pusiste de miedo - dijo.

Raphael: Corresponde con un brazo - ¿Enserio?, no lo recuerdo - dijo viendo a leo - Pero como duelen las patadas de tu madre - dijo.

Leonardo: Lo vuelve a besar atrayendo lo a el - Sabes que siempre te diré ¨te lo dije¨ - dijo volviéndolo a besar - Ahora a cenar - mira el lugar.

Raphael: Apenado - Yo lo arreglo... - dijo, se disculpa con los perros quienes le perdonan y lo vuelve a hacer con leo e raphanardo.

Ahora era turno de leo y raphanardo en hacer ver a raph que no fue nada, solo el diente le ¨activo los instintos o algo así¨, haciendo que en consecuencia atacara, cenando raph solo se come el arroz pero leo lo ayuda dando la carne y haciéndolo repetir plato. Se curaron y se fueron a dormir, duermen en el salón frente a la sala de meditación y cuando raphanardo se va arriba a buscar unas cosas mas, leo se sube encima de raph y lo toma de sus mejillas.

Leonardo: Le acaricia con cuidado - Te amo, y siempre te amare, se que no fuiste tu, raph - le besa la frente - El y yo estamos bien, a raphanardo ni lo tocaste - dijo viendo a los apagados ojos amarillos.

Raphael: Niega mirando a los ojos azules que brillan normal, lo toma de las muñecas - ¿Y si les hubiera hecho daño?, ¿y si los hubiera...? - mira a leo quien sabe la palabra - ¿Como puedes confiar en mi si no puedo controlarme? - dijo.

Leonardo: Niega besando los labios de raph - Raph, confío y confiare siempre en ti, eres mi compañero, mi amante y mi hermano... - le besa suave - Y si alguna vez vuelves a estar así, yo con gusto te sacare y raphanardo igual - dijo.

Raphael: Lo besa - No digas cosas tan cursis - dijo con tono falso de asco y lo vuelve a besar - Y mas cuando raphanardo puede escucharte - dijo.

Leonardo: Se ríe mientras descansa la cabeza en el pecho de raph - Se que te gustan.. - dijo.

Se escuchan pasos rápidos en el pasillo y una tortuga con unos peluches de tortuga llega dejándolo en la cama..

Raphanardo: Corre y salta al caparazón de leo - ¿De quien hablan? - pregunta.

Raphael: Lo abaja de leo - Que fuiste un buen niño y le hiciste caso a tu madre - dijo.

Leonardo: Lo abaja - Ya es hora de dormir - dijo.

Raphanardo: Hace puchero - Uuu, ¿ya es tan tarde?, ¿un rato mas mami? - dijo.

Leonardo: Niega mientras los cubre a los 3 - No, tienes que dormir es muy tarde - dijo serio y firme.

El niño a regañadientes se acuesta no sin antes darle a raph 2 tortugas de peluche que se parecen a leo y el niño mismo, mientras el y leo se comparten uno de raph.. los 2 se quedan dormidos mientras raph mira a las tortugas de felpa sonríe un poco y se pone de costado para atraer a leo y raphanardo a el..

A veces cuando alguien cree que encontrar la solución o la luz es solo de uno mismo, lo cierto es que hay quienes te muestran el camino de regreso, para raphael sus únicas luces son leonardo y raphanardo... sus únicos amores...

Quien sea en donde esta, su felicidad provocada por el caos fue frustrada una segunda vez, medita en silencio y cuida de su pequeño nieto, alguien siempre le vigila en todo momento, lo carga y lo lleva a los brazos de su madre.. el aun tiene una oportunidad..

CONTINUARA....

\--------------------------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leo y su ¨te lo dije¨... son las tres palabras con más peso en la vida de raph..


	54. Capitulo 54: Raphael de viaje, leo y raphanardo en casa.. problemas...

\- 3 de Mayo del 2021 -

Raphael se prepara para ir a new york, leo estaba seguro que estaría bien si iba solo era mas seguro para todos, no podían ir los 3 juntos o serian muchos problemas, ¿para que ir allí? era la pregunta, estaban preocupados por sus hermanos y si estaban bien o donde estaban con el sensei, han planeado esto por mucho tiempo ya desde que vinieron april,case y vern a la ciudad, raph tendría que tomar el ferri con daichi como forma de moverse; ropa, vendas y manzanas para daichi.

Entonces el y raphanardo se quedan a la espera de raphael, el hijo de los 2 no parece querer que raph se vaya, y estuvieron hablando sobre esto mucho, solo unos días y regresaba a casa para contar las noticias, el se llevaría a hayabusa, dando tiempo a leo de entrenar a los 3 halcones para las misiones.

Era la noche perfecta para que raph se fuera esperan en el muelle al ferry, se baja de daichi frente a leo y raphanardo e nozomi con daichi despidiéndose, se acerca al pequeño para dejar todo claro y que no se meta en problemas... leo le dijo que hablara con el en realidad antes de salir; usa una gabardina.

Raphael: Arreglándose para que no vieran que es una tortuga - Les harás caso a leo y no quiero enterrarme por teléfono que hiciste desmadre - se arrodilla para mirar a los ojos del niño - Se que me extrañaras... pero leo te necesita... ¿puedes ser valiente mientras no estoy, cuidaras de todos mientras papa hace cosas afuera? - le pregunta.

Raphanardo: Asiente con lagrimas - ¡No te vayas! - lo abraza o lo intenta - ¡Quédate papa! - no quiere dejarlo.

Raphael: Lo abraza - Yo regresare... cuida a tu mami por mi, ¿puedes y si te portas bien te traeré un regalo? - dijo consiguiendo que lo suelte, mira a leo que tiene una lagrima - Sabes que regresare... - dijo.

Leonardo: Suspirando - Te espero aquí entonces.. - dijo mientras raph le quita la lagrima, lo besa - Si te encuentras con makey dile que gracias... - dijo raph sabe el resto del mensaje.

Raphanardo: Curioso - ¿Quien es makey? - pregunta.

Leonardo: Mira a raph - Es un ¨amigo¨ de nosotros, es como un hermano - dijo.

Raphael: Le besa y se separa para subir a daichi - Bien.. adiós.. mis amores - dijo esto en susurro para tirar de las riendas y poner en marcha al semental.

Mientras leo sube a raphanardo a nozomi, para ver a raph irse, suspirando era hora de irse al comenzar a amanecer, ellos no estaban cubiertos tanto como raph, de camino a casa el pequeño se queda triste y leo sabe porque.

Leonardo: Mientras lo tiene para que no se caiga - ¿Pasa algo raphanardo? - pregunta.

Raphanardo: Abraza a leo - ¿Por que papa se va y nos deja aquí solos a 2? - le pregunta.

Leonardo: Suspira - Tiene que resolver asuntos de nosotros.. antes de que nacieras, tuvimos algunos problemas - dijo, viendo a alguien conocido - Sabes.. tienes un amigo cerca - dijo haciendo correr a nozomi.

Mientras avanza llegan al escondite del jabalí mutante en la vieja carpintería, donde fueron recibidos por lo jabalíes salvajes que conocían a leo, no teniendo la necesidad de llamar el jabalí mutante sale acompañado de un niño de 2 años, pero junto con el rinoceronte.. ahora si leo tiene mas cuidado.

Bebop: Se acerca a leo - Hola tortuguita, mira rocks, el es mi salvador.. ¿donde esta rojo? - le pregunta.

Leonardo: Saluda mientras esconde a raphanardo - Hola bebop y rocksteady.. - sin miedo -( Mierda.. )- se dijo en la mente.

Rocksteady: Resopla con una sonrisa - Tus hermanos están bien, y gracias por cuidar a bebs - dijo - Me dijeron que tenias un hijo, su pongo que ese niño es de quien hablan.. - dijo.

Leonardo: Asiente - Preséntate al ¨señor rinoceronte¨ - dijo sabiendo que no le golpearía por el jabalí.

Raphanardo: Hace una pequeña inclinación - Mucho gusto, soy raphanardo raphael - dijo algo a regañadientes.

¿¿¿???: Mira a la tortuga - ¿Mama ese niño lo conoces? - le pregunta, se acerca olfateando a raphanardo este se echa atrás - ¿Mami el niño se puede quedar a jugar? - pregunta a.

Bebop: Mira a leo - Están cansados mejor vayan a descansa, y tu tal vez puedas jugar con el otro día - lo carga dejando a leo carga al pequeño.

Leonardo: Sube a nozomi - Mañana pueden ir a casa o nos ponemos de acuerdo luego, hasta la próxima - hace andar a nozomi.

La tortuga ahora si dirige a la yegua a casa, han dejado todo listo cuando se fueron por lo que sus deberes se concentraban a su bebe y continuar la mañana siguiente con lo demás, guarda a nozomi y sale con su hijo algo medio dormido; se mete con el pequeño en brazos a su habitación a descansar un poco, cuanto tiempo ha pasado que se ha mantenido despierto tanto tiempo.

Su día continuo normal, a raphanardo no le parece importar la falta de raph, cuando llego la hora de acostarse llamaron a raph y hablaron con el..

\- Mientras con raph -

Sabe que los dos se fueron mientras el paga su boleto y el de daichi para tomar el ferry, al ser muy grande cuenta como un auto pero el se mantiene en todo con el caballo, las miradas de las personas estaban sobre el como el de un hombre por que daichi estaba en el puesto alado de su auto lujoso, llegar a la ciudad y justo a tiempo para salir, dejando el ferry primero que todos los autos e personas; una olorosa sorpresa se llevo el hombre del auto.

Vio la ciudad que lo vio crecer, era un sentimiento de nostalgia pero no era tiempo para eso necesitaba esconder a daichi y a el mismo antes de que vinieran por el, hace correr al semental por las conocidas calles buscando localizar su escondite, entra en el callejón y se abaja para abrir el portón con su sai, mete al noble animal para que descanse.

Raphael: Le da una palmadas en su cabeza - Bien echo muchacho... toma leo las metió para ti - le da una manzana.

El caballo olfatea y come felizmente, antes de acostarse en el suelo para que raph acaricie su pecho e barriga, se levanta y raph le sirve agua, revisa raph luego sus patas, pezuñas y dientes, todo bien; como su única compañía se queda con el por este día hasta la noche.

Cuando se despierta por la llamada de leo, se sienta y responde...

Raphael: Bosteza - Hola, leo... ¿todo bien? - dijo, por un grito que se escucha del otro lado, le preocupa.

/ Leonardo: Sentado con raphanardo saltando y gritando - Buen momento para contestar... - dijo trata de taparle la boca. /

Raphael: Suspira - ¿Que paso? - pregunta a leo.

/ Leonardo: Quien ya puede sentar a su niño - Todo bien, supongo que ya estas en nuestra ¨madriguera¨ - dijo con una pequeña risa. 

Raphanardo: Le quita el teléfono a leo - Tengo un nuevo amigo - dijo emocionado, pero leo le deja hasta que raph responda. /

Raphael: Sabiendo de quien puede ser - Ha si, ¿vas a ir a jugar con el o leo no te quiere dejar salir? - pregunta, arregla unas cosas, preparándose.

/ Leonardo: Lo pone en altavoz - Nos pondremos de acuerdo luego - dijo - ¿Vas a patrullar? - pregunta.

Raphanardo: Se emociona - ¿Puedes traer fotos? - pregunta. /

Raphael: Se ríe - Si voy a salir en unos minutos, ahora ustedes son mas importantes , y claro te traeré fotos y recuerdos - dijo.

/ Leonardo: Se puso serio - Ten cuidado raph.. - dijo serio abrazando a raphanardo - Dile buenas noches a papi - dijo.

Raphanardo: Se restriega a leo apropósito - Hasta mañana papi.. - dijo bostezando y tallándose los ojitos. /

Raphael: Besa el teléfono - Hasta mañana enano, y volveré pronto - dijo - Hasta mañana leo.. - dijo dando un beso.

/ Leonardo: Besa el teléfono - Hasta mañana raph.. te amo - dijo sonriendo un poco, cuelga. /

Raphael: Suspira - Te amo mas leo - con una sonrisa, mientras guarda el teléfono.

Dando unos golpecitos en el lomo de daichi, sube por las escaleras hasta estar en el departamento donde estaba toda su guarida, debe limpiar si quiere dormir cuando llegue, sale por la ventana y se pone en marcha para ubicar a sus hermanos..

\- A la mañana siguiente en massachusetts -

Su rutina no se interrumpe nunca, pero seguido de su hijo es mas difícil, aunque con su ayuda alimenta a nozomi e alos2, las gallinas y le dice que alimente a los perros con su comida, ya que hayabusa ya alimento a sus pollitos, solo falta hacer el desayuno que era lo que hace en estos momentos; Siente que alguien esta detrás de el, voltea y se paraliza.

Raphanardo estaba tomando leche... normal.... directo del cartón...., esto era cosa de raph, toma una foto y se la envía con el mensaje: ¨Tenemos que hablar sobre este asuntito¨, siente sus pechos cargados debajo de su camisa.

Leonardo: Se pone sus manos en su rodillas inclinándose un poco a su pequeño - ¿Por que no dijiste que tenias hambre pude darte de la mía? - dijo con sus ojos cerrados quitándose la franelilla para mostrar los pechos cargados.

Raphanardo: Se saca el cartón - Esta es mas rica, eso dijo papi.. - dijo inocente volviendo a tomar.

Leonardo: Con los ojos abiertos con clara sorpresa - Oh ya veo, bien pero es mejor un vaso.. - dijo pero el pequeño se voltea y se va con el cartón -( Raph esta muerto y no se ha dado cuenta, estas me las va a pagar )- se dijo en la mente.

En el desayuno leo se la paso sin camisa esperando a que su hijo le pidiera leche, pero era mas como una batalla interna con el niño que no parece darse cuenta que su madre esta muy lleno y necesita vaciar la leche, pero solo come su arroz y sopa mas tranquilo.

Leonardo: Come igual - ¿Y ahora por que te gusta la leche de vaca? - dijo -( Raph debió ligarla con la mía )- pensaba.

Raphanardo: Toma un poco de su vaso - Papi dijo que ya estaba grande - dijo y continua comiendo - Ya no soy un bebe - dijo.

Leonardo: Asiente - Ya veo, ¿sabes que a mi no me molesta darte? - dijo.

Raphanardo: Se cruza de brazos - ¿Quieres que deje de tomar leche de vaca como siempre tratas de darme y ahora quieres darme otra vez leche de ti? - niega con la cabeza - No, ya estoy grande - dijo.

Aceptando la derrota leo se mantiene callado y se pone su camisa, cuando terminan raphanardo lleva su plato y ayuda a leo a lavarlos, mientras leo tararea una canción y raphanardo le sigue con el tarareo; luego terminando de vestirse se van directo a los cultivos con hayabusa para espantar a los pájaros que quieren comérselos, una nube de lluvia estaba formándose.

Raphanardo: Ve a leo - ¿Mama puedo hacerte una pregunta? - dijo.

Leonardo: Le mira con una sonrisa - Ya lo haces - dijo.

Raphanardo: Pisotea el suelo - ¿Por que papa esta en otra ciudad? - le mira curioso.

Leonardo: Suspira - Esta buscando.. a tus tíos.. - dijo - Solo queremos saber como están - dijo.

Raphanardo: Asiente, aunque no conoce a sus otros ¨tíos¨ - Mami, ¿me puedes enseñar con las katanas?, quiero aprender como tu y papi - le pregunta.

Leonardo: Asiente - Cuando termine podemos entrenar un poco - dijo sonriendo y ve que no estaba el ave - ¡¡Hayabusa!! - llama a la ave de caza para que vuele a su mano - Listo aquí, ya podemos ir a entrenar.. - dijo.

La pequeña tortuga salta de emoción mientras sigue a leo muy feliz, los entrenamientos con las katanas eran básicos en el entrenamiento general, pero muy técnicos a extras para reforzarlo mas, el pequeño quiere mas cada vez que domina mas rápido las armas, aunque con una espada con hoja mas corta para ser llamada tanto; leo aprovecha las veces regulares de las siestas del pequeño para entrenar un poco, ahora antes de irse limpia el dojo.

Un buen rato el pequeño estaba cansado pero con una sonrisa tomando una siesta, leo mira a fuera mientras acaricia a su pequeño cuidando no despertarlo, estaba viendo la puesta de sol en el dojo donde los paneles estaban abiertos dejando que tome un poco de sol después de limpiar.

\- Con raphael en new york -

Estaba tachando los lugares donde ya reviso pero nada de sus hermanos menores, se sienta en la cama mirando el mapa dibujado con anterioridad leo cuando estaban saliendo, estaba pensando.. sus hermanos se tuvieron que dar cuenta, vio de lejos a los amigos humanos, april casada con casey y embarazada, vernon bueno siendo ese humano nerd buena onda... no puede ponerlos en peligro.

Se arregla para esta noche, sale llamara luego a leo, ahora vería si encuentra a las 2 tortugas faltan-tes, va a ver a april, que sorpresa un bebe ha llegado.. y estaban todos reunidos... vernon.... makey, donne y sensei splinter..; gruñe un poco pero se calma a ver que makey estaba embarazado... y con un bebe en brazos.

Raphael: Toma fotos - Esto es sorprendente - dijo bajo, guarda su teléfono, para comenzar a retirarse esquiva dos shurikens con sus sais -( Mierda )- corre rápido a esconderse a las escaleras de incendios.

Quien estuviera buscando ahora perdió interés en el, suspira de alivio era hora de ir a la madriguera y con cuidado baja al callejón para ir por las alcantarillas.. mientras en la casa de la reportera.

Michelangelo: Ve a donnie entrar - ¿Quien era? - le pregunta, su vientre un poco mas grande, pero aun juega con su pequeño de 1 año.

Donatello: Se sienta a lado de makey - No lose, desapareció - dijo acomodando sus lentes, acaricia la mejilla de su hijo - No puede ser tan malo.. - dijo besando la mejilla de makey.

La rata en total calma escucha a su hijo e líder, pero siente que estaba cerca, al llegar a la guarida donatello revisa las cámaras de la ciudad, una sombra siempre los sigue.. esto es malo pero mañana los buscaran.. cuando el sensei se durmió makey y el se llevan a su bebe para buscar a quien le sigue..

Ven a alguien saltando por los edificios, aumentan la velocidad para llegar con este, el encapuchado se detiene y saca una cadena para intimidarlos, makey parece que se paraliza el encapuchado no parece interesado en makey sino en el.

Donatello: Saca su bastón y se para frente a makey - ¿Quien eres y por que nos sigues? - pregunta.

¿¿??: Gruñe - ¿Como es que primero nos haces que nos echen y luego te atreves a tocar a makey? - dijo enojado.

Michelangelo: Pone su mano en el hombro de donatello - Donnie, es raph - dijo.

Donatello: Se calma pero no deja su posición - ¿Por que te cubres raph, tienes miedo que te veamos? - le pregunta.

Raphael: Se muestra quitando su capucha - Debías proteger a makey - dijo enojado - Felicidades makey.. estoy seguro que eres un buen madre - dijo pero mira frió a donnie.

Michelangelo: Se sonroja - ¿Donde esta leo? - pregunta.

Raphael: Sonrió - En un lugar seguro - dijo.

Donatello: Enojado - ¿Y lo dejas para iniciar una guerra? - dijo - ¿Amenazándonos? - le pregunta.

Raphael: Niega - Somos pacíficos - dijo - Vivimos con la naturaleza, alejados de la ciudad.. - dijo, mete una mano a su bolsillo.

Donatello: Se da cuenta de lo que hace - ¡Detente! - le grita.

Una densa nube de humo cubre todo el lugar, no dejando a ninguno ver donde se fue...

\- Con raph -

Llegando suspira a ver a daichi preocupado por el, le acaricia su cabeza y le da unas cuantas manzanas, sube de nuevo y deja su arco e flechas a lado de la mesa, dejando los dos sais arriba de esta.. toma su teléfono.

Llama a leo, pero este no contesta, le pasa mensajes y le pasa la foto, aun no responde, vuelve a llamar, contesta.. se sienta a la espera de que conteste.

Raphael: Desesperado - Leo te tengo noticias... - escucha el silencio y un suave sonido.

/ Leonardo: Resopla - Raph~ ha~ - suave - Háblame~ ha, mas~ - dijo. /

Raphael: Se da cuenta, se sonroja - ¿Estas ocupado?, que sorpresa - se quita los pantalones y la falda - ¿Estas en nuestro cuarto o estas en el baño?, te gusta estar jugando solo - dijo - ¿Te gusto mi regalo? - le pregunta. 

/ Leonardo: Desde el baño - Estoy en el baño, y me gusta mucho tu regalo, gracias raph - dijo, mientras una mano entre sus piernas con un juguete de grandes. /

Una conversación algo sexy puso al tanto a leo sobre las cosas mientras se complace, terminando los dos corriéndose al mismo tiempo, raph le cuenta a leo sobre lo que vio con mas detalles y que casi le atrapan, pero estaban bien..

\- Temprano con leonardo y raphanardo -

Los dos niños estaban jugando sus madres se aseguran que están donde cada uno pueda verlos, el rinoceronte ya se estaba acostumbrando pero tiene que regresar a la ciudad de new york, pero estaba feliz de conocer a su hijo... ron y que estaba bien con bebop a su cuidado; se fue como la tortuga de rojo quien ahora regresa.

Los dos pequeños juegan se alejan un poco, escuchan mientras se detienen, eran humanos.. malos, se esconden en los matorrales, raphanardo se congela por las armas y trampas..

Ron: Mira a raphanardo - ¿Ahora que hacemos nuestros mamis están lejos? - dijo bajo.

Raphanardo: Mira al otro - Búscalos - dijo - Yo me encargo, ve por ellos - lo mira -( Eres un guerrero, eres valiente, se valiente por mama, por papa.. )- se anima.

Ron: Asiente - Vuelvo pronto con ayuda - dijo.

Raphanardo aprovecha la hierba para esconderse, mientras pasa desapercibido de la vista de los hombre con armas, hasta que tiene uno de frente y a espaldas, toma sus sais preparado se echa atrás y lo embiste con su cuerpo. Corre y se adentra mas en la hierba, los hombres parecen darse cuenta de el, su respiración se acelera pero no es tiempo de miedo..

Hombre: Mira al otro - ¿Estas bie-? - se detiene - ¡Alguien nos esta siguiendo! - grita asustando al niño, dispara a distintos lugares.

Raphanardo: Aprieta los mangos de los sais, afortunadamente ninguno le dio -( ¿Donde esta mama? )- se pregunta -( Se valiente, como papa y sin miedo como mama )- se dijo, asiente decidido.

\- Mientras -

Leonardo esperaba a raphael con bebep, nozomi e alos2 fueron dejados tomando agua y pastando, se sorprenden a ver a ron corriendo hacia ellos pero sin pistas de la tortuga, el niño señala y jala a su madre pero de tan alterado no habla.

Ron: Toma aire - ¡Raphanardo esta en problemas! - grita - ¡Habían muchos hombres con armas! - dijo mostrando corriendo en sus 4 extremidades.

Bebop: Mira a leo - Sube a mi lomo - dijo.

Leonardo: Silba y nozomi e alos2 corren hasta leo y los siguen mientras leo iba en bebop, hayabusa comienza a buscar a la tortuga mas pequeña.

En el camino leo llama a raph, le pregunta por que ruta esta y este responde que ya estaba en bosque profundo, leo dice que debe buscar en los prados de hierba alta.. raphanardo estaba en peligro, el de rojo dice que paso uno hace unos 5 minutos, pone de regreso a daichi hacia el lugar.

\- Con raphanardo -

Se mantuvo escondido y atacando a quien tuviera cerca, pero estaba acorralado cuando comenzaron a encender el pasto, el humo daría la ubicación a su madre, pero aun así se mantuvo en lo suyo, alguien lo agarra.

Hombre: Sosteniéndolo por su pierna con sus dos manos - ¡Hey, jefe mire es una de esas malditas tortugas! - dijo.

Jefe: Saca un cuchillo - ¿Miren nada mas que tenemos aquí? - dijo viendo al pequeño - Si es el pequeño reptil que mi padre trato de vender.. - dijo apunto de marcarlo con el cuchillo.

Raphanardo: Asustado - No no haga eso - dijo.

Jefe: Se sorprende - Puede hablar.. - dijo - Un bono mejor.. - dijo acercándose.

Se escucha un relincho y el jefe voltea para gritar por una flecha, el galopar y los sonidos de los hombres al ser golpeados, eso deja tiempo a escapar, muerde la mano del hombre que se acerca a su cuello, haciendo que lo suelte.

Raphael: No le importaba que lo vieran - ¡Raphanardo raphael! - le llama, se voltea a su caparazón cuando le disparan.

Raphanardo: Reconoce la voz - ¡¡Papa!! - grita y le llama con sus chillidos.

La tortuga de rojo estaba algo ocupado, un rugido se escucha del otro lado y llegan leonardo e bebop, la tortuga de azul saca sus dos katanas saltando a los hombres cerca de su hijo donde el halcón estaba parado en su caparazón, lo comienza a llamar con su chillido y escucha que responde, ve a raph, tomando al niño como parte del plan huye con el en nozomi, bebop regresa por donde llego esta vez llevando a su niño; raph usa una bomba de humo para distraer y poder dejar inconsciente a los hombre, si no fuera por raphanardo que se soltó de leo y muerde la pierna de un hombre que apunta a raph a la cabeza el estaría muerto sino lo hubiera echo; pero el hombre al verlo lo patea.

Hombre: Vuelve a apuntar al frente - ¿He donde esta? - recibe un puño en su mandíbula.

Esto lo deja inconsciente, raph mira al pequeño que se queda en su pancita.. temblando, lo toma de su capucha y se levanta, lo voltea a ver este cubre su rostro, daichi y leonardo con nozomi se acerca, no estaban muy felices; el sol se estaba poniendo hayabusa en el hombro de leo.

Raphanardo: Se arma de valor y abre sus ojos - Hola... - dijo viendo a su madre primero y luego a su padre.

Leonardo: Ve el lugar - Vayámonos, en casa lo resolvemos - dijo cargándolo y subiendo a nozomi.

Raphael, no dijo nada en todo el camino y solo sube a daichi, llegaron a la casa era todo oscuro, leo entra a casa mientras raph encierra a los 3 caballos en el establo, el pequeño parece no darse cuenta de la situación en que ahora esta metido.

Raph se queda a fuera un rato, leo sale un momento para hablar o gritarse el uno al otro por lo que paso, raphanardo se acerca a la puerta cerrada y ellos voltean a verlo, los dos entran para que raph se quede con el pequeño.

Leonardo: Mira a raphanardo - Quédate con raph mientras hago la cena - dijo.

Raphael se mantuvo distante y frió con el niño, este ahora entiende estaba en muchos problemas... se mantiene valiente.... trata de no llorar... la cena se sirve pero ninguno de los tres parece querer comer, leo estaba mirando a los dos preocupado..

Leonardo: Coloca su mano en la de raph - Eso estuvo cerca, pero ya estas con nosotros - dijo con alivio en su voz.

Raphael: Lo mira con un palillo en sus diente - Yo no lo diría con calma, lo iban a matar si no llego allí en primer lugar - dijo.

Raphanardo: Con la cabeza agachada - Lo siento - dijo.

Raphael: Gruñe dando un golpe al suelo - Lo siento no arreglarían las cosas si no llego o no llega leo - dijo mirando feo al niño que no se escondió o se movió.

Leonardo: Asiente, pero no quiere tener que usar la fuerza - ¡Si, fue mi error dejarlo solo y que se alejara!, pero no le hables así raph... es solo un niño.. - dijo trayendo al pequeño a su lado - Hablamos de esto por la mañana - dijo.

Raphael: Niega - No - dijo mirando al pequeño, sus manos tiemblan en puños - El esta castigado.. no va a salir, no va a ir a jugar, limpiara el dojo y no ira a patrullar con nosotros - dijo.

Leonardo: Sorprendido - Okey, no va a salir, no va a jugar, limpiara el dojo, pero alguien se tiene que quedar con el - dijo serio - ¿Pero no estas exagerando? - le mira.

Raphael: Asiente - Exacto, tu te quedaras en casa con el - dijo - Bien, no lo quiero ver afuera hasta que cumpla 4 años, limpiara el dojo por 3 semanas y te quedaras con el cuando patrulle hasta nuevo aviso - dijo - ¿Eso es mejor? - dijo.

Leonardo: Abraza a raphanardo, mientras asiente - Hai, raph - dijo serio, acepta las ordenes de raph.

Raphanardo: Aun con la cabeza abajo - Hai, sensei... - dijo con una mezcla de sentimientos nada normal en el.

La tortuga de bandana roja se mantuvo como dijo, aunque recuerda las palabras de su compañero en su mente y su mirada, comienza a comer algo hambriento y leo le sigue mas calmado, pero el pequeño no come a pesar de la hambre que tiene.

Raphael: Lo mira - Come.. - ordena.

Raphanardo: Niega, raph le vuelve a repetir - No quiero.. - dijo, buscando apoyo de leo.

Leonardo: Siente la mano agarrando su falda - Si no quiere esta bien raph.. - tomando el tazón pero una mano le agarra de la muñeca - Raph.. - dijo.

Raphael: Suspira dejando ir a leo, quita su plato - Lo que digo no tiene que porque molestarte.. - dijo - Solo pienso que estés a salvo y protegido - dice mirando a los ojos de leo.

Raphanardo: Se recuesta a leo y le da la espalda - Solo causo problemas... me hubieras dejado, me hubieran dejado.. no quiero molestarlos... - dijo llorando en silencio, se aferra al costado de leo.

Leonardo: Siente lo húmedo - No digas eso mi amor.. - lo carga.

Raphael: Pone una insegura mano en el caparazón del niño - Te amo y me duele hacerlo.. - dijo acercándose.

Leonardo: Lo trata de calmar - Te amamos... - dijo.

Raphanardo: Se deja llorar mas - Yo.. también los quiero, los amo - dijo entre lagrimas.

Los dos padres se quedan unidos, raph se disculpa pero aun no dice nada sobre su castigo, el pequeño mas calmado lo acepta como le pidió raph y fue cuando entretenía a los hombres malos, leo mas calmado mientras raph le besa; ¿quien diría que raph no quiere que su hijo sea como el?.

Los tres se duermen juntos, muchas cosas pasaron este día un completo raph era raphanardo, tal vez el nombre que tiene es como dirían ¨tal palo tal astilla¨, aunque el plan de ocultarse y moverse lo obtuvo de el, un líder algo rebelde con métodos poco prácticos... los dos se quedan un rato mas viendo a su hijo entre ellos..

Raphael: Algo avergonzado - Perdóname, por lo que te dije afuera - dijo.

Leonardo: Niega y le besa - Te perdono raph, pero.. - dijo mirándolo - Le hiciste falta, cunado no estabas.. - dice acariciando la mejilla de su bebe - Pasa tiempo con el.. - dijo.

Raphael: Asiente - Cuando se me pase el susto - dijo mas razonable.

Leonardo: Le besa la mejilla - Buenas noches raph - dijo.

Raphael: Besa la frente de leo y su hijo - A ustedes también - dijo arropándolos a los 3.

\--------------------

En otro lugar el sensei prepara un plan para quien se atrevió a regresar a la ciudad, esperarían para cuando makey diera a luz, ya estaba cerca de tener al bebe después de todo, prepara solo en el dojo una botella y pone con un signo de interrogación el papel al no saber el nombre o como era...

CONTINUARA...

\------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A veces el enfrentarse al peligro viene de familia..


	55. Capitulo 55: Adaptarse, finalmente afuera, pesadillas y visitas inesperadas..

\- 16 de Agosto del 2021 -

El joven raphanardo se acostumbro a hacer su ¨hashi¨ por el momento según lo dice leo, aunque pasar tiempo con leo le gustaba al hacer cosas de madre e hijo, su padre no parece muy molesto con el aunque se trate de escapar afuera detrás de su madre, el de rojo siempre lo lleva adentro otra vez; en especial a la hora de la patrulla, cuando intenta por todos los medios de hacer que raph se quedara, pero siempre consigue lo que falta y continua sus planes.

Era de madrugada, los tres dormidos sino fuera por que algo parece molestar al padre de bandana roja, como si tuviera una pesadilla...

\- Sueño de raphael -

Estaba afuera corriendo en la lluvia, reconoce el bosque.. esta cerca de casa, pero siente un escalofrió que recorre su caparazón... algo estaba mal apenas vio la casa, estaba destruida, entra lo mas sigiloso pero todo cambia a un mejor de estado, se encuentra a leo y raphanardo... parecen dormidos, les llama no responden, los llama con su chillido.... no responde, se acerca.

Raphael: Toma el hombro de leo y lo mueve, esta frió - ¿Leo.... leonardo? - un enorme corte en su garganta la sangre aparece a su alrededor, mira a raphanardo.... - ¡¿Que, no no?! - una katana le atraviesa - ¡¡Que esta pasando!! - grita.

¿¿¿???: Mira a raph - ¿El líder no pudo proteger a su hijo y el padre rebelde no pudo proteger a lo que mas quiere o no los quería realmente? - dijo frente a raph.

Raphael: Gruñe - ¡¿Por que hiciste esto?! - grita, quiere atacar pero un peso muy grande se siente en su corazón en especial al ver al niño - ¡El era solo un niño! - gruñe mas fuerte.

¿¿¿???: Detrás de raphael - Pero merece morir, no era digno, como su asqueroso madre que por ¨amor¨ deja todo lo que ha logrado, y a la espera de otro.. - dijo.

Raphael: Ve al vientre de leo.. estaba embarazado - ¡¡Maldito!! - grita ahogado en lagrimas.

Una sombra se cierne sobre el, y este se comienza a rodear para luego lanzarse sobre el.. el solo abraza a lo que mas quiere.. su familia, oscuro....

\- Raphael se despierta -

Respiración acelerada y sudando se sienta a ver a leo despierto algo preocupado, raphanardo aun dormido con sus peluches y bandanas, una mano en su hombro y mira a leo, pero se levanta para ir abajo, leo suavemente se levanta a seguirlo en silencio pero aun preocupado. Leo lo sigue, se van al dojo y mientras raph coloca el saco de boxeo y le comienza a pegar fuerte, el trae una tetera y unas tazas, se queda sentado en sus piernas.

Leonardo: Suspira - ¿Me contaras por que te despertaste? - le pregunta.

Raphael: Continua golpeando el saco ignorando a leo.

Leonardo: Se sirve un poco de te - ¿Tu viste una pesadilla? - le pregunta.

Raphael: Detiene el saco con una mano - ¿Que te hace pensar eso? - le pregunta.

Leonardo: Toma el te - Bueno, me desperté por que te movías mucho, tu cara estaba empapada de lagrimas, estabas sudando y con la respiración acelerada.. - dijo - Apuesto que era por vernos muertos... ¿me equivoco? - le pregunta, se levanta y da unos pasos a raph.

Raphael: Se voltea a verlo - ¿Que si pudo haber sido el caso? - dijo.

Leonardo: Lo mira a los ojos - Tu ve ese sueño... al mismo tiempo, pero solo que esta vez, tu eras quien murió junto con raphanardo - dijo se acerca a raph y pone sus manos cerca de la mano de raph - Estaremos bien, juntos, como siempre, no pasara nada - le besa.

Raphael: Corresponde y se separa - ¿Quien sabe? - dijo viendo a los ojos azules de leo, pone una mano en su mejilla - Ibas a tener otro bebe y tu vientre estaba algo grande... la cosita se movía pero tu estabas muerto.. - dijo.

Leonardo lo abraza para que deje ir todo lo feo del sueño... o pesadilla que era la verdad de eso, raph se arrodilla para abrazar a leo por la cintura y sentirse.. a salvo de quien mas ama, leo le acaricia la cabeza descubierta, pega su cabeza en el pecho de leo.. oliéndolo y se comienza a calmar, la suave voz de leo mientras tararea una canción de cuna, voltean a ver la entrada era rapanardo algo soñoliento aun; van a su cuarto a descansar.

Cuando comienza a salir el sol, el gallo canta y despierta a los dos que se quedaron dormidos de mas, unos sonidos vienen de afuera, sacan sus armas para estar listos en caso de una emboscada, la puerta se abre con ayuda de umi dejando entrar a raphanardo con una bandeja de comida para los tres.

Raphanardo: Con ayuda de umi - Hola, hice el desayuno - dijo.

Leonardo: Vuelve a enfundar su katana - ¿Tu solo? - le pregunta a ayudándolo con la bandeja.

Raphanardo: Asiente - Hayabusa, umi y sachiko me ayudaron - dijo, se sienta entre ellos dos - Ya le di de comer a las gallinas, a umi y sachiko, a hayabusa, y los caballos - dijo.

Raphael: Lo mira frunciendo el ceño - ¿Y saliste? - le pregunta.

Raphanardo: Niega - Le di primero a umi y sachiko, arregle la casa y luego a hayabusa, ellos le dieron a los caballos y antes de subir, le ate la comida de las gallinas a sachiko, hayabusa abre su puerta y ellas salen atrás de sachiko y cuando se terminen la bolsa el las meterá a su jaula - les cuenta su plan.

Los dos padres se miran a tan meticuloso plan para hacer todo sin salir de la casa, los tres comen en silencio, pan tostado en el microondas y cereal, bien si eso lo pudo hacer el solo esta bien, pero los huevos revueltos con las salchichas eran la cereza del pastel.

Raphael: Termina y deja el plato en la bandeja - Estuvo muy bueno - se estira haciendo sonar sus huesos del cuello - Bien, me voy al campo - dijo parándose y cambiándose.

Leonardo: Abraza a raphanardo - ¿Déjanos salir, por favor? - dijo mirando a raph y haciendo uso de su encanto.

Raphanardo: Hace lo mismo de leo - ¿Por favor, si? - le hace ojitos.

Raphael: Se pone su falda suspirando - Bien - dijo haciendo que salte feliz - Pero estarás cerca de nosotros, ayudando - dijo ganándose un pequeño resoplido.

Leonardo: Se quita el hakama junto con su camisa - Jeje, debes de ser mas especifico raph - dijo vistiéndose rápido.

Los tres salen, para el niño que paso 1 mes y una semana entera día e noche llorando por salir y ahora que puede no puede ir donde quiere se queda cerca de leo mientras el lava la ropa, bueno puede salir mientras ayuda a su madre. Aunque lo que hace su padre en los campos que comienzan a crecer era mas interesante, se sube en la cerca de madera a verlo mas, una mano en su cabeza le asusta.

Raphanardo: Se voltea, era leo - Mama, ¿Que hacías con raph en el dojo? - pregunta, siguiendo a leo por los peldaños de madera a la orilla donde suele lavar leo en épocas calurosas.

Leonardo: Vuelve a lo suyo - Bueno, tu papa no pudo dormir... - dijo.

Raphanardo: Se sube al caparazón de leo - ¿Raph aun esta enojado conmigo? - le pregunta.

Leonardo: Niega - No, el solo esta asimilando lo que paso aun - dijo mientras enjuaga - Esta solo preocupado - dijo.

Pone lo listo en una cesta tejida y lo lleva hasta la cuerda seguido de leo, fue lo mas servicial con su madre todo lo posible mientras raph que no parece verlo lo hace, el de rojo camina viendo a leo y raphanardo, ya estaban terminando; tiempo perfecto y recuerda el ir a pescar, ya se estaban quedando sin pescado.

Raphael: Se cruza de brazos -( Solo hazlo.. )- se dijo, toma aire - Raphanardo, alístate, me vas a acompañar - dijo.

Raphanardo: Niega - Ayudo a mami - dijo.

Raphael: Lo mira entrecerrando los ojos - Estas haciendo de todo menos ayudarlo, ven el ya esta por terminar - dijo, muestra el bolso del pequeño.

Leonardo: Le besa la frente a su hijo - Ve con papa te portas bien - dijo con una sonrisa.

La tortuga de 3 años algo inseguro se va con el musculoso de rojo, por una vez se sentía ¨especial¨, muy raro era el momento que raph se lo lleva solo y de buena gana a hacer algo, como ir a pescar. Fueron cerca del lago que era mas visitado por curiosos humanos en sus vacaciones, o en su caso el pequeño lugar que era difícil de ver para estos; baja del semental negro y a su hijo antes de desempacar las cosas para pescar.

Una naringata y una cesta sin olvidar el arco e flechas, deja al pequeño jugar donde lo vea y se quita la chaqueta e se arregla los pantalones, pasa por las rocas para evitar que los peces se alejen, el pequeño parece interesado un poco y en especial por el agua.

Raphael: Lo ve sentado triste - Hey.. - llama su atención - ¿Por que no comes unas moras? - dijo señalando al arbusto.

Raphanardo: Niega - ¡Mama dice que si como algo que no hayan probados ninguno no lo haga! - dijo.

Raphael: Lo mira - ¿No pensaste eso cuando estabas con los humanos? - dijo en voz alta.

Raphanardo: Se cruza de brazos y se gira a darle su caparazón - ¡Eres malo, no te quiero! - le grita.

Raph escucho con atención pero deja que se le pase mientras clava directo la lanza a un pez y lo mete en la cesta, un rato después ya lleva 25 peces grandes, voltea a ver al pequeño que se relame los labios mientras mira al agua, mira arriba.. ¿ya tan rápido paso la mañana?. Se acerca a la orilla por las rocas y se para detras de su hijo, toma un pescado algo grande para sentarse y tomar un kunai para sacar las tripas en secreto se las come, el pequeño olfatea un poco y observa a raph hacer lo suyo; le quita luego las escamas tomando su tiempo, pero observa al pequeño chillar un poco.

Raphael: Pica un trozo, le quita las espinas y se lo extiende con la mano - Come - dijo, mientras se mete un pedazo a su boca.

Raphanardo: Apenado niega - Esta crudo - dijo no muy confiado o asqueado.

Raphael: Traga - Come eres una tortuga.. - dijo comiendo otro, lo toma de su chaqueta lo acerca y le mete el pedazo - Si lo escupes volverá a tu boca - dijo serio.

Raphanardo: Traga pero el sabor enciende sus instintos - ¡Mas! - mueve su cola, y muerde el pescado, un gruñido de advertencia de raph no lo detiene.

Raph no parece molestarse cuando sus propios instintos aparecen, trata de comer no obstante el pequeño no quiere compartir la comida, de un momento a otro ya no había carne en el esqueleto del pescado; raphanado trata de sacar otro pescado de la cesta pero raph se levanta y se mete al agua.

Raphanardo: Se queda en la orilla - ¿Que haces? - le pregunta.

Raphael: Le hace una seña - Ven, te voy a enseñar - dijo, no usaría la naringata o las flechas.

Raphanardo: Se mete en el agua - Esta frió - dijo avanzando hasta que sus rodillas estuvieran cubiertas, mojando su pantalón. 

Raphael: Lo mira - Eres como tu madre, nada te hace feliz - dijo en broma - Bien, mira abajo y cuando sientas que algo se mueve cerca de tus pies - mete las manos rápido y saca un pez - Ves es fácil - le sonríe.

Raphanardo siente que el agua se mueve, se queda quieto, hace a atrapar pero no atrapa nada, unos intentos mas, y sus ojos brillan cuando ve a uno enfrente mete sus manos y las alza rápido, era enorme.. pero se mueve mucho y se le cae, no lo dejara ir. Se mete en el agua, lo agarra pero este lo lleva se detiene cuando parece atorarse lo levantan a el y al pescado.

Raphael: Quien lo levanta a la altura de sus ojos - Atrapaste algo.. - dijo serio - Trata que no te arrastre a lo profundo para la próxima - dijo, mientras le lleva a la orilla y lo deja.

Raphanardo: Asiente con una sonrisa - Hai, mira es grande - dijo cargándolo por encima de su cabeza - Es para mama - dijo.

Raphael: Asiente - Pero vayámonos ya, mételo con los otros - dijo.

Raphanardo: Niega - No, yo lo llevo a mama, ¡tu te comiste mi torta! - dijo enojado y lo señala.

Raphael: Lo mira ofendido - ¡Tu no hables te comiste mi postre! - dijo en defensa.

Raphanardo: Niega - ¡No fui yo!, ¡Fue mama! - dijo con sus mejillas algo rojas - El mientras jugaba yo con sachiko e umi, se fue a la nevera y lo saco - dijo, sin mas pero mira a los lados nervioso.

Raphael: Lo ve que miente - Estas mintiendo, tu mama no come algo que tenga una nota - dijo.

Raphanardo: Se queda congelado - ¿¿Nota?? - dijo -( Me ha atrapado )- se dijo en su mente.

El mas grande de los dos no continua el ¨debate¨ sobre el postres y la torta, recogiendo las cosas que dejaron, raph sube al pequeño en daichi mientras el decide irse a pie, el pequeño se encarga del preciado tesoro para su madre, pasan por un campo con flores.

Raphanardo: Señala las flores - ¡Llevémonos a mama unas flores!, si esta enojado contigo no lo estará mas - dijo con su sonrisa adorable.

La tortuga de rojo baja con cuidado a buscar las cosas o flores, en el camino raphanardo las lleva mientras raph lleva a daichi por las riendas, el niño tiene que hacer una pregunta, pero ya llegan a casa, leo termina de recoger la ropa y los recibe con una sonrisa; el pequeño se abaja del caballo corriendo a leo con las flores, era ya la tarde.

Leonardo: Abraza al pequeño - ¿Como les fue? - pregunta besando la frente de leo.

Raphanardo: Le extiende las flores - Para ti, pescamos y esto también... - raph saca el pescado y se lo da al niño - Yo lo atrape - dijo.

Leonardo: Mira sorprendido a raph - ¿Tu solo?, ¡que bien estas aprendiendo! - le dijo mientras entra a la casa - Hoy comeremos pescado.. - tomando el gran pez.

Raph se queda con raphanardo, Ven tele un rato esperando la cena, y ayudan a leo a poner la mesa, se sientan y como todas los noches pero algo cambia en raph justo antes de irse al patrullaje, se los queda viendo.

Raphael: Los mira - Cámbiense me van a acompañar hoy - dijo.

Raphanardo: Lo mira - ¿Enserio?, ¿con todo y castigo.. me dejaras ir? - le pregunta.

Raphael: Asiente - Si, te has portado bien.. - dijo mirando a leo con una sonrisa.

Leonardo: Asiente y se pone su chaqueta - Bien listo - dijo con la funda de sus katanas en su espalda e arco con flechas.

Raphanardo: Con sus sais y tanto - ¡Listo! - como soldadito.

Raphael: Asiente - Sera lo mas breve posible.. - dijo.

Leo busca a los halcones que eran 5, cada no con su gps y sus cámaras, conectados a los teléfonos era mas fácil para ver cuando todos estaban afuera, los halcones se despliegan en el cielo nocturno. Los tres los siguen, alos2 se queda con umi y sachiko siendo raphanardo muy pequeño tiene que ir con leo o raph para no tener problemas con ser encontrados.

Solo faltaba poco para la transición y justamente de el vecindario a la ciudad, se ponen las capuchas, solo faltaba poco para llegar a donde normalmente suben, pero entre los autos que vienen y van, ven una mini-van... tienen que subir rápido o dar la vuelta. Se miran fijamente los dos clanes, jalan las riendas a uno de los edificios de subidas lo mas rápido, consiguen desaparecer de la visitas inesperadas... tratan de continuar con el patrullaje como si fuera normal, en un edificio alto en construcción dejan al pequeño salir.

Raphael: Saca unas fotos de su bolsillo - Ten, son las fotos que me pediste - dijo dándoselos.

Raphanardo: Los toma - Gracias papa - dijo viéndolas con una enorme sonrisa.

Leonardo: Viendo la ciudad - Eso estuvo cerca - se voltea a raph, los 5 halcones descansan en las vigas - Seguramente nos vieron - dijo revisando a hayabusa.

Raphanardo: Le extiende las fotos a leo - ¡Mira mama! - se las da - ¿Algún día puedo ir allí? - pregunta a su madre y padre.

Raphael: Cruzado de brazos - Tienes razón, estuvo cerca pero, no nos vieron - dijo mira a leo serio - Ahora este es nuestro ambiente - dijo besando a leo - No nos podrán localizar tan fácil - dijo, acaricia la mejilla de leo, pasando sus dedos entre la escamosa piel suave y la tela azul.

Raphanardo: Golpea la pierna de raph - ¡Deja a mami! - hace puchero.

Leonardo: Carga a raphanardo, guardando las fotos en el bolso del niño - Esto esta mas seguro en tu bolso - dijo y besa su mejilla, luego la de raph - Es hora de irnos - dijo.

El pequeño comienza a llorar, cuando leo revisa era el pequeño corte en su brazito echo por un shuriken, sus ojos se cubren con la membrana protectora, raphanardo se resguarda en la cesta y los halcones vuelan a buscar quien fue, unas figuras en las sombras aparecen. Las sombras se acercan, leo saca su arco e flecha, raph saca sus sais cuando las dos figuras se muestran... eran makey y donnie.

Leonardo: Baja el arco - ¡Makey.. donnie! - grita al verlos.. feliz, pero cambia a enojado... no eran sus hermanos.

Michelangelo: Su expresión no era la de siempre - El sensei splinter quiere verlos - dijo serio y frió.

Raphael: Lo mira enojado, pero recuerda que estaba antes embarazado - ¿Donde están tus bebes? - le pregunta, sin atacar.

Donatello: Se acomoda los lentes - Están con el sensei - dijo solamente.

Leo supo que algo pasa... el sensei... le quito... los bebes.. sus bebes a su hermanito..., signos de haber dado a luz hace poco y con molestia en su cuerpo por los pechos... no era momento de una pelea.. toma una bomba de humo y raph lo sigue para escapar; un enorme sentimiento de ira crece en los dos pero no quieren que el pequeño raphanardo lastimado o mas de lo que esta.

Bajan por el cable del ascensor de servicio, mientras mas rápido dejaran el lugar mejor, nozomi y daichi los esperan abajo en el callejón, suben y los hacen correr, donatello y makey estaban detrás de ellos, pero los dejan atrás por unos minutos. De un momento a otro leo mira atrás les estaban siguiendo en la van.

Raphael: Mira a leo - Los voy a entretener, llévate a raphanardo voy luego de ti - dijo, haciendo dar la vuelta a daichi.

Leonardo: Suspira - Bien raphanardo, escuchamos a raph - dijo con las riendas de nozomi en sus manos, se coloca la cesta al frente.

Raphanardo: Asoma la cabeza - ¿Por que nos atacaron? - pregunta.

Leonardo: Niega - Están como lo estuvieron papi y mami, solo quieren a sus bebes como papi y yo te queremos a ti - dijo.

En el trayecto a casa leo no se puede dejar de preocupar por su compañero, mientras raph lleva a una especie de pacman a los otros dos, con daichi mas ¨maniobra-ble¨ que cualquier vehículo logrando confundir y hacer que se pierdan. Llama a alex e tachyon, les avisa de sus hermanos y ellos ponen al tanto a los oficiales sobre dos tortugas que pueden ser agresivas en dado caso; toma el camino de regreso a casa.

Llegando a casa, se encuentra con leonardo preocupado y los dos saben porque, pero su hijo aun es pequeño... le contaran mañana, la verdad... ahora leo le termina de curar, lo lleva a dormir; los dos se quedan a habar un rato, sobre decirle y como... salvar a sus hermano e sobrinos.

\- En otro lugar -

La tortuga de naranja se queda cubierto por una manta, el de morado le da la información sobre los otros dos y el pequeño, el sensei asiente en la vídeo llamada y muestra a los dos niños haciendo que el de ojos azules mira la pantalla, ve a sus pequeños de 2 años y a su bebe de solo 4 días de nacido. Al terminar la llamada, la tortuga de naranja se echa a llorar y es abrazado por el de lentes, suspirando los dos tratan de controlarse... pero un dolor en su interior no les deja en paz, es su culpa..

\- En new york -

El pequeño de ahora dos años con lentes estaba al pendiente de su hermano menor, el sensei splinter les cuida bien mientras su mami y papi hagan lo que el dice, cuanto les extraña, no solo el sino michetello que no esta muy feliz de estar lejos de su madre y padre; escucha al pequeño llorar. Se parece a su mama en lo gordito y bajito, pequitas y un suave color verde, con hasta la sonrisa... si no fuera por sus ojos amarillos y mirada de serpiente que daba miedo.

Donatellangel: Se acerca a la cuna - Shhh, yo se que extrañas a mami... - dijo, no lo quería cargar... su mama le dijo que era muy chiquito para cargarlo - Ellos van a regresar pronto - dijo.

Sensei splinter: Mira a los dos - Pasarme el biberón, ya tiene hambre - dijo con su experiencia paternal carga al pequeño.

Donatellangel hace lo que el sensei le pide, si hubiera un lugar donde puede llevar el a su familia que estuvieran seguros.... se puso a leer o fingir leer para ver a su hermano...

CONTINUARA...

\--------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Las pesadillas son solo advertencias de que algo anda mal...


	56. Capitulo 56: La verdad... patrullaje, en el parque como carnada..

\- La mañana siguiente, 17 de agosto del 2021 -

Desde que terminaron de hablar sobre como le dirán la verdad a su hijo y como salvar a sus dos hermanos del sensei, viendo que ahora los usa para buscarlos a ellos dos, al llegar aun pequeño trato los dos se van a hacer sus cosas..

El pequeño se despierta como todos los días feliz, leo saluda a su pequeño y revisa su pequeño corte en el brazo, estaba bien y sanando rápido gracias al mutageno en su sangre mas refinado. El pequeño se pone hacer su parte de sus deberes, hacer su tarea y ver un poco de televisión; leo lo vigila desde la cocina, le lleva un vaso de leche y se sienta a su lado mirando fijamente a su pequeño.

Raphanardo: Se toma la leche rápido - ¿Donde esta raph? - pregunta a leo ladeando la cabeza.

Leonardo: Toma el vaso vació - Esta entrenando en el dojo.. - dijo, lo deja en la mesa que estaba siempre en frente de la cocina y carga al pequeño - Vamos a bañarnos - dijo con una sonrisa.

El pequeño no se opone a la propuesta de su madre, un baño caliente para empezar de lo mejor su día con su mama, un baño de burbujas aunque se hace el que no le gusta le encanta que su mama le haga estos de vez en cuando, cuando lo ve estaba sonriendo un poco pero calmado y con cuidado.

Raphanardo: Se queda quieto mientras leo limpia su caparazón - ¿Mama?, ¿por que escapamos ayer? - le pregunta curioso.

Leonardo: Continua con lo suyo - Bien, era peligroso para ti y tu padre vio a los que te lastimaron... enfrentarte a tus miedos es bueno, pero cuando se tiene algo que aprecias y puede ser dañado... es mejor retirarse - dijo, le echa un poco de agua.

Raphanardo: Se ríe por el agua - ¿Como esta papa? - pregunta.

Leonardo: Sonrió - Su orgullo esta intacto... - le besa sus mejillas y frente - Tu estas bien al igual que yo - dijo, saliendo del agua y sacando al pequeño.

Mientras leo se seca y estaba apunto de secar a su hijo, este corre afuera, mientras raph entra se detiene cuando se termina de quitar las botas e mira como el pequeño lo mira curioso y se miran un momento.... antes de que leo lo atrape e este comienza a pelear por soltarse, la toalla de leo se cae.....

Raphael: Lo mira y siente que algo se le sale por su nariz - No es lo que piensas - dijo, se aprieta un poco donde sale el liquido rojo que no necesita ver.

Leonardo: Niega - Te conozco, di le hola a papi.. - dijo al pequeño que tiene en brazos -( Pervertido cochino )- piensa.

Raphanardo: Le da una sonrisa - Hola papi.. ¿Que es eso de tu nariz? - dijo.

Raphael: Se limpia o bueno se la me la sangre en su mano - Se me sobre cargo el cerebro con tu hermoso y sensual madre.. - dijo con una sonrisa algo seductora para leo.

El de azul sin mas se lleva a su pequeño, raph revisa el desayuno y se prepara algo de café muy amargo como su alma, paso la noche despierto como lo es leo, hace un poco del te favorito de leo para que coma; se queda un momento mirando una foto de el, leo y raphanardo en su teléfono.... no pueden mentirle todo el tiempo..

Escucha los pasos de leo y la tetera comienza a decir que el te esta listo, lo pone en la bandejas de la comida, leo llega con el y comienzan a preparar para comer, aunque el tenia hambre y quiere comerse lo que leo le deje o en su caso nada antes de desayunar.

Sentados a comer los 3 comen normal, solo que leo o raph tienen que esperar por hablar con su hijo.. cuando terminan de comer el pequeño se extraña que no le digan para ir al dojo.. solo se quedan y se toman de la mano.

Raphanardo: Pone sus manso en la mesa - ¿Pasa algo, me porte mal? - pregunta entristecido.

Raphael: Niega preocupado - No, no, tu te has portado de lo mejor... eres un buen niño - dijo con cariño - Pero, tenemos que hablar contigo sobre algo que se relaciona con lo de anoche, aunque te tengamos que decir cuando crezcas otra vez.. - mira a leo.

Leonardo: Toma una respiración - Quienes nos atacaron... eran tus tíos - saca la foto que guarda de ellos - Tu abuelo, nos mando a buscar.. - dijo.

Raphanardo: Lo mira tratando de entender - ¿Por que querían lastimarnos? - se mete debajo de la mesa para que leo le abrace - ¿Quienes son? - pregunta viendo a los rostros desconocidos.

Raphael: Señala primero a casey, april y vernon - Ellos nos ayudaron a llegar aquí.. - les nombro a cada uno, señala a la tortuga de morado - Donatello, es el mas inteligente.. un nerd o científico como le decíamos - dijo soltando una risa a recordar.

Leonardo: Mira a makey y lo señala - Michelangelo o makey.. es muy gracioso, a el le hubiera gustado jugar contigo, nunca te cansarías de seguirlo por sus bromas - dijo soltando una risa - Raph lo odia por molestarlo.. pero no te dejes engañar lo ama - dijo bajo al oído de su niño.

Raphanardo: Mira enojado un momento la foto - ¿Quien es la rata? - su tono de voz con un poco de gruñido.

Raphael: Mira al ultimo con serio enojo - ¿Le dices tu o le digo yo? - le pregunta a leo, como si fuera el niño.

Leonardo: Suspira - Ese es tu abuelo... - siente las lagrimas en sus ojos -( No llores, no por esto )- se trata de calmar, una mano en su mejilla le hace verlos, traga saliva muy audible - Se llama splinter... es nuestro padre - dijo.

Raphanardo: Sorprendido/asustado - ¡¿La rata es mi abuelo?! - de forma grosera como raph - Espera, ¿papa? - mira a los dos confundido.

Leonardo y Raphael: Asienten - Somos hermanos... - dijeron juntos.

El pequeño abre los ojos mucho, esto preocupa a leo pero solo para que este le abrace y se acurruque en el... raph lo mira y sonríe; el niño los quiere y ellos a el.

Raphanardo: Mas curioso - ¿Por que no estamos con ellos? - pregunta.

Leonardo: Mas calmado - Te contare una historia...

" Hace mucho tiempo, dos guerreros se enemistaban demasiado, una danza constante entre odio y amor desde que tienen memoria, esconden uno del otro mas amor de lo que imaginaron.. un día se dicen lo que sienten el uno al otro en una de sus tantas luchas.. se enamoran, se vuelven una pareja..

Con el pasar de los días los dos se aman mas y mas, pero no pueden expresarlo a otros que viven con ellos, un día.. uno espera un milagro en su interior, esta pequeña semilla de amor crece cada día... su compañero aunque inseguro acepta cuidarlos a los dos...

Se enteran del milagro en el interior y sobre lo que hicieron que era algo ¨malo¨, quieren que elimine el milagro... pero se re usan los dos a hacer eso... se van a buscar un lugar lejos de ese lugar...

Unos cuantos meses después, encontrados un buen lugar, amigos y forma de mantenerse por si solos, durante el invierno llega su pequeño milagro a sus vidas... "

Raphael: Suspira - Es un poco difícil de entender.. y te lo recordaremos cuando estés grande o cuantas quieras.. - le besa la frente - ¿Entendiste algo? - pregunta con el ceño fruncido.

Raphanardo: Mira a raph - Que el niño se parece a mi, aun así los quiero a los dos por ser mi mama y mi papa... - dijo inocente mirando a su padre y madre.

Raph iba a decirle pero leo le detiene, los dos le dan un abrazo mas, era hora de entrenar y ellos no dejarían eso, conociendo incluso a raph este iría a entrenar... pasaron el tiempo juntos haciendo e incluso cosecharon las papas, arroz y trigo.

\- En la noche -

Raph, leo y raphanardo fueron a patrullar la ciudad, teniendo cuidado por las posible emboscadas de los otros dos, mientras que leo contaba unos cuantos planes raph contó otro mas fácil y con solo una llamada en un lugar que estaba cerca como via de escape.

Leonardo y raphanardo se encuentra en un solitario parque para niños, era parte del plan, raphanardo parece divertirse jugando en este lugar, se mantiene al pendiente de el y el entorno oscuro, raph se encuentra escondido; obtuvieron un poco de ayuda de alessander y el esposo de aylen para esto.

Raphanardo: Jala la falda de leo, logra que lo mire - Mama, juega conmigo por favor - insistente.

Leonardo: Asiente - Bien, escóndete y te encontrare, ¿bien? - sonríe un poco.

El pequeño se esconde y leo va lentamente a buscarlo para darle tiempo a buscar otro lugar, raph no puede evitar reírse por ver a leo jugando con su bebe, leo mira en todos lados, cuando revisa el tobogán lo encuentra tratando de escalarlo para escapar, si no fuera por el sonido de una bocina haciendo que termine el juego; alguien ya estaba a unos 2 metros de el y raphanardo, leo lo pone detrás de el.

Michelangelo: Cruzado de brazos sin sus armas - Leonardo.... - dijo.

Leonardo: Lo mira a los ojos - Makey... - dijo.

Raphanardo: Se aferra a la falda de leo - Mama.. - dijo en susurro, asustado pero se arma de valor y aunque leo intenta volverlo a poner detrás de el - ¡Deja a mi mama y papa en paz! - grita con todas sus fuerzas.

Michelangelo: Sus ojos azules brillan vivos, volviendo a ser el - ¿Ese es... tu bebe? - mira sin creer a raphanardo, se acerca un poco - ¡Que grande estas amiguito! - dijo sonriendo como siempre.

Leonardo: Suspira - Eres tu makey... - dijo mas calmado, nota lo nuevo que lleva makey - ¿Eso lo usan las mamas? - pregunta al de naranja, se acerca a el.

Michelangelo: Se sorprende - ¡¿Como sabes que soy mama?! - corre a abrazarle - Y tu no debes hablar mucho, eso seguro pone celoso a raph - dijo con su habitual humor.

Raphanardo: Lo mira confundido - ¡¿Que haces mami?!, ¡nos quiere hacer daño! - trata de jalar a leo.

Leonardo: Lo carga - No, el es tu tío makey.. esta bien, el no nos hará nada.. - saca su teléfono - Raph, ven que quieres venir también - le dijo al otro.

La tortuga de rojo vino con los dos caballos, la tortuga de naranja se sorprende y como niño pequeño curioso por los dos grandes animales, leo permite que monte a nozomi siendo la mas calmada e dachi no parece querer; makey juega a estrujarle la cara a raphanardo..

Raphael: Mira a makey serio - ¿Donde esta donatello? - pregunta.

Michelangelo: Aprieta las mejillas de raphanardo - Busca en la ciudad a ustedes.. - dijo - ¿Como puedes ser tan lindo? - lo suelta - Te llevarías bien con mis bebes - dijo.

Raphael: Mira a leo y luego a makey - ¿Por eso las tiene mas grandes entonces? - dijo, leo le da un golpe en el estomago - Lo acepto me lo merezco - dice agarrando su estomago.

Michelangelo: Mira a raph - No han cambiado nada... - dijo suavemente - Pero - dice.

Leonardo: Serio - ¿Donde están tus bebes? - pregunta.

Michelangelo: Mira al suelo, un poco triste - Con el sensei... - dijo bajo - Quiere que ustedes regresen... a presentar al pequeño.... ¿como te llamas? - mira al niño.

Raphanardo: Lo mira - Raphanardo raphael - dijo, el flash de una foto lo encandila un poco.

Michelangelo: Se acerca - No te pongas como tu papa.. diviértete y hazle caso a leo - dijo, abraza a raph - No me lo niegues que me extrañaste raphie - vuelve a abrazar a leo, su teléfono suena - Me tengo que ir - dijo.

Leo y raph se suben en sus caballos, raphanardo se puso algo triste por que makey se tuvo que ir, pero tienen que regresar antes de ser descubiertos por otros que quieren eliminarlos, la tortuga de naranja sube en la mini-van y se va....

Unas cuantas calles después makey encuentra el callejón donde se ocultaron ayer, donnie entra con una pizza y lo encuentra in-usualmente feliz, sonrió un poco..

Donatello: Se sienta a su lado - ¿Que te trae tan feliz? - le pregunta, se cómoda sus lentes en su lugar.

Michelangelo: Le besa y lo acuesta en la cama - Conocí a nuestro sobrino... - dijo, le muestra una foto.

\- En la casa -

Los dos adultos se quedan despiertos... era mas difícil de lo que pensaba, rescatar a sus hermanos y sus sobrinos, raphanardo aun era pequeño para entender que sin la ayuda de makey su madre no habría podido tenerlo, tienen que meditar sobre quedarse sin hacer nada o ir a rescatarlos.... saben que no pueden dejar esos niños en ese lugar...; se acuestan con el pequeño raphanardo, su pequeño milagro que recupero a un hermano.

Las cosas se ponen poco a poco mas difíciles para ellos... ir o no ir, poner en riesgo a dos inocentes o ponerse en riesgo a ellos...

CONTINUARA....

\-----------------------


	57. Capitulo 57: Mas entrenamiento y ocultos en las sombras..

\- 5 de Septiembre del 2021 -

Estaba lloviendo y los truenos eran muy fuertes, era el inicio de la temporada de lluvias que eran algo fuertes en esta parte a diferencia de new york, buen momento para entrenar al pequeño en climas distintos o diferente circunstancias, pero aun así no pueden exagerar.

Leo preparo a raphanardo para el clima tan desafiante, mientras corren en el circuito tratando de completarlo en menos tiempo, trotar y escalar... pero cada vez que se escucha un trueno el pequeño se cubre con su madre; que no parece molestarse al estar de pies a cabeza empapado.

Unos cuantos ejercicios que divertían al niño, por el barro e agua que puede jugar y saltar, mientras leo y raph entrenan serios, pero junto con el pequeño siendo seguidos era lo mas tierno que han visto en la vida; pero la lluvia se hace mas fuerte como los vientos.

Leonardo: Mira a raph - Raphael, la tormenta se vuelve fuerte.. hay que entrar a casa - dijo, carga a su pequeño quien tiembla - Entrenamos otro momento.. - su voz suplicante.

Raphael: Mira a leo - Bien, vamos a dentro... - dijo sin mas sigue a leo.

Entran y son recibidos por el montón de mascotas, hayabusa y sus halcones, umi, sachiko y los cachorritos que aun esperan hogar para que los adopten, sin mencionar que antes de venir fueron a ver a los caballos de tiro; nozomi, daichi y alos2 estaban en el establo esperando que termine la tormenta.

Tan fácil que suena pero mientras se quitan las botas y las empapadas chaquetas, se corta la luz en la casa... leo mira a raph y este alza los hombros por que no sabe que carajos paso, el pequeño se ha despojado de su ropa mojada y con una toalla dada por leo.

Raphael: Se quita la ropa - Tuvo que ser los fusibles... - lo dijo para si mismo.

Raphanardo: Mira a leo - ¿Papa puede repararlo? - pregunta.

Leonardo: Asiente - Si, pero es mejor esperar a que la tormenta termine - dijo, desconecta los aparatos - Así nos evitamos a raph a chicharrado y tener que hacer ¨cosas¨ para comprar otros objetos - dice.

Raphael: Se seca rápido y se pone otros pantalones - Ni que fuera a pasarme como la otra vez.. - dijo.

\- Flasback de antes que llegara raphanardo -

Las tormentas comenzaron en ese tiempo y leo tiene 7 mese de embarazo... ¿que puede salir mal?, que se queden sin luz y raph arregle la electricidad con una tormenta encima.. y como no tiene otra cosa que hacer le comienza a regañar...

Raphael: Abre la caja de circuitos - Si sigues hablando, si me voy a terminar matando - dijo viendo cada uno de los cositos verdes.

Leonardo: Se cruza de brazos - ¿No puedes esperar a que pase la tormenta? - le pregunta preocupado - Podemos llamar a alessander después - dijo, viendo a raph trabajar... en su suicidio.

Raphael: Lo mira - No lo tienes que llamar - resopla enojado - Yo tengo que resolver los problemas de la casa, como tu resuelves mi falta de afecto y cada día que me cuidas, tengo que hacerlo por ti.. - dijo bajo, pero lo suficiente alto para que lo escuche.

Leo deja esto así, sin mas sube y toma su teléfono llama a alessander..

Leonardo: Espera que responda - ¿Alo?, ¿alessander? - pregunta - ¿Puedes hacerme un favor, si tienes tiempo claro? - le pregunta.

/ Alessander: Liberando a unos patos - Claro, cuando pueda voy, ¿que ha pasado? - pregunta serio. /

Leonardo: Niega - Nada.. - la luz se prende con unas maldiciones atrás - Bueno, ya se achicharro raph, gracias por preocuparte, los vemos mas tarde - dijo, antes de colgar e ir para ver a raph.

Efectivamente, raph estaba teniendo la mano que se electrocuto por andar de necio con eso, y leo le dio se merecido zape por andar jugando con la muerte..

\- Fin del flashback -

Leonardo: Seca a raphanardo - Y aun me acuerdo que te daban calambres - dijo.

Raphael: Gruñe - ¡Bien esperemos que pase la lluvia! - dice sentado secándose un poco mas.

Leonardo: Asiente - Bien, me voy a cambiar.. - dijo caminando al baño.

Raphael: Lo mira - ¿Por que aquí no? - pregunta casual.

Leonardo: Se voltea a raph - No quiero ¨emocionar algunas cosas¨ y me quitare el agua de lluvia, vamos raphanardo - dijo y se mete al baño.

El pequeño se mete al baño con su madre, el de rojo se queda en la sala sin mas se acuesta, al salir leo y raphanardo ven a raph durmiendo, leo le dice que juegue en silencio mientras el hace la comida.

Mientras la lluvia continua, el pequeño mira afuera jugando con sus juguetes, con umi, sachiko y los perritos, tomando una siesta con una manta cálida cerca de raph e bajo la mirada de leo, quien entrena a su vez a los halcones para ayudar en cosas pequeñas; y las alimentas como siempre con pequeños premios.

Raph despierta un rato después con el olor de la sabrosa comida que leo hizo, que le sorprende al azul cuando lo ve entrar a la cocina, este con malhumor le abraza por la espalda apegando lo a el mientras le besa el caparazón e cabeza, mordisquear la bandana azul.

Leonardo: Suelta una pequeña risa - ¿Estas enojado o feliz, o quieres algo mas? - le pregunta al de rojo.

Raphael: Ronronea bajo - ¿No puedo abrazarte como un ser vivo normal? - le pregunta dolido.

Leonardo: Quita la olla con el estofado de pollo - Claro que puedes... - se voltea a verlo - Me gusta que lo hagas... resalta tu lado tierno, sea yo o raphanardo es lindo - le besa la mejilla.

Raphael: Lo mira un poco triste - ¿Raphanardo esta aprendiendo lo necesario? - pregunta.

Leonardo: Confundido lo mira - ¿Lo necesario? - repite.

Raphael: Asiente, soltando a leo cuando se hecha atrás y se cruza de brazos - Hay... que hacer que aprenda todo.. - lo mira dormir como leo - Antes de llevarlo a new york - dijo bajo.

Leonardo: Piensa un momento a lado de raph - Puede.. ser peligroso... - lo mira sus ojos azules vidriosos - No quiero.. perder a otro bebe, raphanardo es el que me queda... - dijo triste mientras su voz se quiebra por la sinceridad, siente otro abrazo.

Raphael: Une sus frentes - No lo vamos a perder... a el no le pasara nada, no dejare que nos lo maten.. - sus voz ronca y segura tranquiliza a leo - Me vengare de nuestro pequeño cuando tenga la oportunidad de ver a esos malditos - dijo.

Raphanardo: Bosteza dando unos pacitos - Papa dijo malas palabras.. - vuelve a bostezar y tallarse los ojos.

Leonardo: Asiente y pellizca el bíceps de raph - Las malas palabras no se dicen - dijo en regaño al de rojo.

Raphael: Suspira - A ver, yo digo lo que quiera - dijo gruñendo juguetón, mira a raphanardo - Y yo solo puedo decir esas palabras, tu no tienes tamaño enano - dijo cargándolo. 

Los dos se ponen a jugar mientras leo termina de servir la cena, en eso llega la luz poniendo feliz al pequeño raphanardo para que vea sus caricaturas pero cuando leo deja la comida en la mesa, se va la luz otra vez.

Raphanardo: Enojado - ¡Por un demonio lo que faltaba! - grita.

Leonardo: Apunto de lanzar la chancla ninja - ¡¿Que dijimos de las malas palabras?! - grita, pero raph le detiene.

Raphael: Le quita la chancla - Hay medios de dialogo mejores.. - dijo calmado.

Leonardo: Lo mira serio - ¿Te corto la lengua entonces o te corto lo otro? - pregunta.

Raphael: Se sienta a comer - Bueno, enano obedece discúlpate por la palabrota que dijiste y que me perdone por enseñarte un montón - dijo nervioso - ¿No hay estofado para mi, cierto? - le pregunta.

Leonardo: Se sienta - Como aceptas tu error - suelta la otra arma mortal - Te daré por que le tratas de corregir - dijo.

Raphanardo: Hace una reverencia a leo - Lo siento mama - dijo solamente.

Bueno un niño 3 años solo pueden sacarle a sus momentos, sea puesto... mas inteligente últimamente con las palabras.. se escucha un fuerte trueno, y el se esconde asustado abrazando a leo... los dos se ríen un poco y comen, alimentando de sus palillos a su pequeño ¨pollito¨. Se aseguran que daichi, nozomi y alos2 estén bien, como las himawaris en su corral antes de dormir..

\- En otro lugar -

La lluvia era fuerte y hermosa al mismo tiempo, era fría y relajante.. para una madre que hasta no cumplir con su misión no puede tener a sus bebes cerca... siente unos brazos rodeando su cuerpo, era su compañero...

Donatello: Lo mira preocupado - ¿Tienes algo en tu mente? - pregunta suave.

Michelangelo: Mira caer la lluvia - Quiero a donatellangel y michetello - sus pechos duelen mucho.

Donatello: Asiente y le besa la mejilla - Yo también los extraño makey.. - mira a makey que no le parece escuchar - Los traeremos con nosotros.. - dijo - Ya solo tenemos estos días.. regresamos a la guarida y tu te quedas un buen rato con los niños.. - le besa su frente - Lo prometo - dice sonriendo un poco.

Michelangelo: Lo mira un poco feliz - El pequeño de leo y raph estará a salvo en esta ciudad.. - dijo, mira a donnie con ojos suplicantes - ¿Podemos.. traer alguna vez a los niños aquí? - pregunta sin pensar en realidad.

Donatello: Asiente - Si, pero tienes que dormir ahora.. - dijo viendo el cielo - La lluvia no se detendrá todavía para irnos de la ciudad, cuando todo este bien con el clima nos iremos con los niños - le besa la frente a su naranjita, pero aun no es como era antes - ¿Makey, que tienes? - le pregunta.

Michelangelo: Se descubre el pecho - Michetello tiene hambre... y donatellangel tiene miedo... - se cubre la cara con sus manos - ¡No puedo hacer nada por ellos! - llora.

Donatello: Lo abraza a su pecho - ¿Como que no haces algo por ellos?, los protegemos viniendo por leo y raph, haciendo caso al sensei con sus ridículas peticiones - dijo.

El teléfono de donnie comienza a sonar y vibrar, aunque trata de ignorarlo para cuidar de makey tiene que contestar porque el sonido era molesto para la mama, era april...

/ April: Cargando a su bebe - Hola donnie, ¿que cuentan por allí? - pregunta. /

Donatello: Sonriendo un poco - Bueno, estamos bien gracias, ¿y ustedes? - pregunta.

/ April: Ríe un poco - Estamos muy bien, hay unas personitas que quieren hablar con ustedes - dijo. /

Donatello: Confundido - ¨¿Con nosotros?¨ - pregunta y coloca el teléfono en alta voz.

/ - Mientras con la reportera -

Mira a la tortuga de 2 años jugando con sus juguetes y jugando con su hermanito, la mujer deja a su pequeño niño en su cuna y se sienta con las dos tortugas, carga en sus manos y con sus fuerzas al pequeño michetello. Le da el teléfono a donatellangel.. 

April: Acuna al pequeño y mira con una sonrisa al otro - Son tu mami y papi, salúdalos - lo anima, tomando un biberón para el otro. 

Donatellangel: Emocionado - ¿Hola? - dijo. /

Michelangelo: Le quita el teléfono a donnie - Hola mi amor, ¿como estas?, soy mami - dijo feliz.

/ Donatellangel: Sonrió - Mami, ¿donde están?, los extraño mucho... - dijo. /

Donatello: Besa a makey - ¿Que haces con la tía april, el abuelo sensei splinter no esta contigo? - pregunta preocupado.

/ Donatellangel: Niega - Michetello esta enfermo y lo estoy cuidando aquí con la tía april - dijo viendo a la reportera. /

Donnie no tuvo tiempo a detener a makey, de encender la tortu-ban para darle de lleno a hacia la salida de la ciudad, su bebe esta enfermo, se sienta en el otro asiento a duras penas con la velocidad con la que el otro iba pero sin colgar la llamada.

Michelangelo: Rebasando los autos muy rápido - ¿Dime que tiene tu hermanito? - le pregunta.

/ Donatellangel mira a april y ella lle cuenta a makey lo que tiene el pequeño bebe, quien acaba de terminarse una gran botella de leche, esperando por lo que oía que no fuera a hacer algo estúpido.

Michetello: Medio dormido hasta que escucha la preocupada voz de su madre - Aaa.. - dijo llamando a su madre con unos pequeños chillidos de tortuga. /

Los dos respondieron al llamado del pequeño, aunque ya estaban en camino a la gran ciudad de new york, en un edificio a lo lejos eran observados por alguien a lo lejos... este no le importa mojarse o los truenos, solo asegurarse que sus dos hermanos estuvieran bien... sabe que esta en problemas al regresar resfriado cuando su compañero como siempre le espera cuando no esta...

\- En la ciudad de new york -

Donatellangel y michetello fueron dejados al cuidado de april y casey, por el mismo sensei splinter, los niños estaban en lo que dijo makey algo temerosos por su abuelo quien no estaba feliz con lo pasado con donnie y makey, y también estaba que el pequeño michetello estaba enfermo por no tener cerca a su madre para que le atienda como se debe..

La reportera sonríe mientras deja dormir en un pequeño nido a los dos pequeños, se preocupa pero pasa a otro lado cuando escucha la puerta del departamento abrirse y ve a su esposo, ella con su bebe en brazos le saluda; el no tiene nada en contra de los dos niños es mas, es mejor para su hijo acostumbrarse a los gigantes mutantes tortugas desde pequeño.

\- En la casa del bosque, massachusetts -

Quien sabe lo que pasa entra a la casa con cuidado, activando sus sentidos al no haber luz todavía, se quita las botas, escucha algo pasar rápido de la sala al otro lado de la casa, va a investigar no encuentra nada fuera de lo normal, revisa la sala de meditación y era umi, sachiko y los 3 perritos restantes.

Raphael: Suspira - Hey, casi me matan de un susto - dijo y vuelve a regresar al otro ala -( Casi pienso en lo que paso en mi sueño.. )- dijo.

Sube a revisar la habitación de raphanrdo y la de leo y el, leo estaba dormido sin, solo encuentra a raphanardo dormido le besa la frente y vuelve a escuchar pasos rápidos hacia la sala, baja y mira alrededor enojado..

Camina a la cocina, bueno era raro que leo no le estuviera gritando a penas piso el suelo de la casa con una chancla, saca sus sais justo a tiempo para repeler un suriken de quien sabe mejor y que esta sentado en la mesa con unas velas encendidas e un juego de te..

Leonardo: Lo mira no enojado, solo sereno - ¿Que tal tu patrullaje? - le pregunta sirviendo un poco de te para el mismo.

Raphael: Se acerca - Pense que estabas durmiendo - dijo sentado se frente a leo.

Leonardo: Sirve un poco de te a raph - Se que fuiste a ver a makey e donnie.. - dijo.

Raphael: - Se fueron de la ciudad - dice la verdad.

Leonardo: Suspira - Tenemos que ir a new york entonces - mira su taza de te.

Los dos se quedan callados mientras beben el te que fue servido..

\- En otro lugar menos conocido -

Una taza de te humea, mientras quien debería beberla estaba aun concentrado en su meditación, abre los ojos osidiana al presentir que sus dos ¨hijos¨ regresan a la ciudad.. pero nada de los otros dos... toma la taza y bota el contenido de esta, debe ir por sus dos nietos antes de que venga la tortuga de naranja...

CONTINUARA....

\---------------------


	58. Capitulo 58: Cumpleaños, mas cosas para saber de mama y papa..

\- 21 de Diciembre del 2021 -

El invierno llego mas temprano este año, pero no parece molestar al pequeño que hace un muñeco de nieve de tortuga mientras su madre lo ve desde cerca, el pequeño mira a su madre y padre mientras hace el muñeco..

Son cosas que el pequeño raphanardo descubrió antes de su cumpleaños numero 4, cuan diferentes eran su madre y padre del uno del otro que no entiende como pueden estar enamorados, una palabra que dijo su madre en un cuento una vez.. y como su padre le dijo una vez pero en sus charlas.

Leonardo, mama mayormente, tiene 21 años y es hombre pero lo trajo al mundo, responsable, serio, frió o disciplinado, es cariñoso dentro de lo que cabe cuando esta con el o su padre, se preocupa por como se viste, lo baña cuando se ensucia y lo alimenta o le da postres cuando es necesario; no deja la casa desordenada, se encarga de los 2 al mismo tiempo.

Los 2 eran lo que hacen feliz a leo, según las palabras de este mismo una vez.. cosas que le gustan, la tranquilidad, meditar y entrenar, sus mascotas, su bebe y su compañero, se lo dijo una noche cuando esperaban a raph..; e igual mantiene las siembras con raph.

Se acerca a leo y jala su abrigo para llamar su atención, para darle un abrazo a su pierna, no era tan grande como su padre aun y quiere solamente abrazarlo, se propuso crecer para ser como su padre y detener a los malos con los dos, siente que lo abrazan.

Raphanardo: Mira a leo - Mama.. - dijo solamente.

Leonardo: Le besa la frente - Mama esta aquí, gracias por el abrazo pero pronto es tu cumpleaños - dijo abrazándolo mas.

Raphanardo: Lo mira con cariño - Mama, tu y papa no se parecen en nada - dijo.

Leonardo: Lo mira sonriendo - Si tienes razón, raph y yo no nos parecemos mucho... pero si no somos como somos, como no te tendremos a ti.. - dijo tocando la nariz de su bebe - Raph dio un pedazo de el y yo di otro pedazo, eso te hizo a ti con todas las cosas que te hacen ser tu, mi bebe - dijo besando su frente.

Raphanardo: Lo mira un inflando sus cachetes - No soy un bebe mama, ya estoy grande - se cruza de brazos.

Leonardo: Lo mira un poco bromista - ¿Si?.. bueno, no estas aun grande.. te falta tener 18 años por lo menos para que tu padre no te mande tanto - dijo riendo un poco - ¿Quieres tomar algo? - pregunta.

Raphanardo: Asiente feliz - Si mama - dijo sonriendo.

Los 2 van adentro de la casa, el pequeño mira a su madre preparar algo de su sabroso chocolate caliente con miel mientras dibuja un poco y hace sus tareas, leo estaba mas callado que siempre, pero es mas calmante de esa forma, las 2 tazas se ponen en frente en la mesa; leo se sienta frente a el.

Leonardo: Mira lo que hace raphanardo - Eso esta muy lindo - dijo sonriendo y toma el cuaderno - Deberías ayudarnos a hacer cuadros, ¿te gustaría ayudar? - le pregunta.

Raphanardo: Asiente - Hai, quiero ayudarles - dijo pero le vino una pregunta cuando bebe su chocolate - Mama, ¿si tenemos dinero con los cuadros, papa y tu están ocupados... cuando sacan tiempo para pintar? - pregunta.

Leonardo: Asiente - Bien, como tu, tenemos un cuadernito para dibujar, entonces lo que hacemos cuando estas tomando tu siesta por ejemplo es pintarlo directo al lienzo - dijo bebiendo su taza de chocolate.

Los dos beben el chocolate caliente con miel.. aveces piensa como su madre puede ser tan atento con el y su padre, ¡incluso enfermo de un resfriado lo estaba!... el era el mejor madre del mundo.

\- 23 de Diciembre del 2021 -

Estaba con su padre, revisando las pezuñas de los caballos de tiro, últimamente alos2 tiene una molestia en su pata izquierda trasera y raphanardo como su dueño lo pudo saber a tiempo, raph se asegura que no tenga nada y con ayuda de tachyon al rescate esta vez si era un asunto de vida o muerte.

Tachyon: Mira a alos2 revisando su pezuña - No esta mal.. no veo astillas o algo que pueda molestarle, una caída mal echa con una ligera presión pudo causarlo - dijo y mira a raph - Una limadura puede que le haga falta - dijo dejando al otro hacer esto con la lima.

Raphael: Hace lo pedido por el hombre - ¿Como pudo pasar esto? - mira a su hijo quien juega con una piedritas con su pie - Bueno.. hay que aliviar a alos2 - dijo continuando su trabajo de limura.

Unos 15 minutos después alos2 no parece molestarle mas su pata, y estaba mas contento en especial cuando olfatea a su dueño con cariño y este responde al mismo con unas palmaditas en la nariz mientras este lo levanta; alos2 dejara de ser un potro y se volverá un semental el año que viene, nozomi tendría otro bebe y antes de eso los dos mastodontes se iban a pelear.

Raphanardo: Sonriendo - Gracias tío tachyon por ayudar a alos2 y papa - dijo haciendo una reverencia.

Tachyon: sonríe en respuesta - No fue nada amigo, recuerda si se vuelve a enfermar el o sachiko llámame y lo resolveré - dijo sonriendo y moviendo su mano en la cabeza del niños tortuga.

Raphanardo: Asiente tomando las riendas de alos2 - Bueno.. me voy - dijo llevándose al caballo con el hasta que su madre.

Los dos adultos salen del establo, alessander habla con el niño un momento y se acerca a ellos, aylen habla con leo mientras los niñitos de esta invitan al recién unido a jugar con ellos, el asiente y se lleva a su gran amigo con los niños le sigue sachiko quien parece contento por el gran caballo, los niños inocentes ven con asombro al semental negro con blanco.

Raphael: Suspira feliz - El es buen niño.. - dijo para el.

Alessander: Asiente al escucharle - ¿Y que hay de leo? - pregunta.

Raphael: Lo mira serio - ¿Que hay de leo que? - pregunta.

Tachyon: Hace señas con sus dedos - ¿No pensaran celebrar su aniversario, su boda o solo sera su cumpleaños? - pregunta.

Raphael: Se apoya en daichi, quien estaba a su lado - Si, se a lo que se refieren.. - dijo serio y viendo a leo hablar con la mujer, cuanto le recordaba esa a april y como se llevaba con leo - Pienso hacer algo... sera después de que raphanardo cumpla y antes de irnos.. - dijo bajo.

Tachyon y alessander: Lo miran confundido sobre esto ultimo - ¿Irse? - se miran - ¿Adonde se van? - preguntan.

Raphael: Gruñe un poco - Si, me metí en un lió, de donde vinimos... con el clan de mis hermanos, quieren que raphanardo se presente ante nuestro sensei.. - dijo viendo a leo se acercaba con la mujer.

Leonardo: Lo mira serio - ¿Debes ir a hacer algo con nuestro hijo? - le pregunta cruzado de brazos.

Raphael: Gruñe recordando lo que era después de esto - Se me ha olvidado, vengo con el antes del atardecer - dijo, subiendo a su caballo.

Se acerca un poco a donde los niños y hace una seña a su pequeño, alos2 se acuesta para que su dueño suba a su lomo sabiendo que el mismo y el padre de este los estaban llamando de ambos los llama a ir con ellos; se despiden de los amigos humanos, leo se queda a ofrecerles algo de beber.

Raphael, Raph o padre, tiene 21 años y es hombre, hombre, un poco.. digamos rebelde hasta en su forma de enseñar, rudo, indisciplinado y temperamental, o muy temperamental.. aunque el los quiere aun estando enojado con ellos, se asegura que tenga lo necesario y no tan exagerado como a veces lo hace leo; pero tampoco le deja pasar hambre o frió, a el o a su madre, los protegía muy seguido.

Y pasar tiempo con el o leo era su mayor tesoro, la mayoría de las veces no hablaba sobre sus sentimientos.. a leo le suele sacar unas cuantas cosas a veces, era mas físico como diría su madre o como el de bandana azul dice explicación, es como cuando te sientes mal pero en lugar de hablar te tiras al regazo de mama a que te consienta; eso le pasaba a veces al pequeño cuando no puede hacer un kata bien.

Raph era bueno manteniendo la casa como leo solo 30% menos ordenada, mantenía en condiciones a las mascotas con todo lo que podía, hace armas para reponer las otras y con una aleación de katanas inventada por el 100% confiables; mantiene las siembras y caza para los 3, un héroe para el pequeño.

Su padre lo mira atento, mientras este como se le enseño a ir adelante como protección, su padre y madre son un poco sobre protectores con el, era un niño... pero sabe como hacer que se detenga su caballo, raph estaba a su lado y lo pone en su silla al tomarlo de su chaqueta, amarrando a alos2 a la silla de daichi.

Raphanardo: Lo mira curioso - Papa, ¿adonde vamos? - pregunta al fin.

Raphael: Lo mira un momento - Solo paseamos... - dijo.

Raphanardo: Entrecerrando los ojos - ¿Y por que mama no viene con nosotros? - pregunta dudando.

Raphael: Suspira - Pronto tendrás 4 años... hay que hacer algo importante en otro lugar... - dijo serio.

Raphanardo: Lo mira pensando o recordando - ¿Es sobre el tío makey y tío donnie.... y la rata? - pregunta al grande.

Raphael: Sorprendido un poco sobre esto ultimo - Si, mas que nada de la rata - dijo serio - Tienes que presentarte.. ante el... - dijo gruñendo.

Raphanardo: Mira a la silla - ¿Y tengo que ir obligado? - dijo.

Raphael: Detiene a daichi sin una palabra - Si - dijo, mira al niño - Pero no dejare que les pase algo a ti o a leo - besa su cabeza.

Regresan un poco después como lo promete el grande de rojo.. su padre era... un buen padre, solo se preocupa por el bienestar de su madre y de el... aque se descuida a el mismo en estos casos, eso lleva a muchos ¨te lo dije¨ de leo.

\- 25 de Diciembre del 2021 -

Estaba la casa en silencio completo, hayabusa y sus pichones dormidos, umi, sachiko y los dos cachorros restantes igual, solo estaban despierto leonardo y raphael quienes hacen las cosas para la fiesta, esta vez serán visitados por los amigos humanos; el pequeño tiene que aprender a estar con mas personas en su propio cumpleaños.

Raphael: Abraza a leo de la cintura - Estas callado, ¿pasa algo sin miedo? - pregunta suavemente.

Leonardo: Mira a las cosas que tiene que preparar - Es... que.. - duda un momento con sus palabras por un nudo en su garganta, suspira - No quiero arriesgar la vida de raphanardo, no quiero llevarlo a new york raph, no quiero perder a lo que cuide desde que era una cosita tan pequeña en mi y que contra todo pronostico lo he protegido, es mi bebe... - dijo con toda sinceridad.

Raphael: Le besa con cuidado el cuello, ganando un suave gemido - ¿No iremos como acordamos sin miedo?, rescatamos a donnie y makey, nuestros revoltosos sobrinos y hacemos picadillo al sensei - le besa el cuello, riendo un poco.

Leonardo: Le da un codazo - Eres muy malo raph... - suspira, pero deja salir una risita - Cuando todo termine y en buenos términos... intentamos tener otro bebe - dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

Raphael: Olfatea el aroma de leo - Si, todos los que tu quieras... - pasa su manos lentamente hasta los pechos de leo - Me darás de aquí cuando tengas al bebe en tu vientre, desde que raphanardo dejo de tomar ya no das... - dijo un poco triste esto ultimo, aprieta lo que es suyo y sin importar unir su pelvis con las nalgas de leo, aprovecha a mordisquear el hombro, cuello y bandana de leo.

Leonardo: Se sonrojo y evito gemir - Tenemos que hacer los preparativos para la fiesta.. y raphanardo puede despertar e vernos - dijo tomando un poco de control, para voltearse y tomar las manos del otro de sus pechos - ¿Y que tal con raphanardo ayer? - pregunta.

Raphael: Le da espacio a leo apoyado al mesón - Bueno... sabe a que vamos - dijo serio y pasando su mano por su cabeza.

Leonardo: Asiente - ¿Crees que raphanardo es mas inteligente que los dos? - le pregunta.

Raphael: Asiente - El enano es muy inteligente, tal vez sea el mejor líder cuando tenga hermanos que de seguro molestaran con cada cosa a nuestro tempera-mentalmente/ responsable hijo - dijo saliendo de la cocina - Debemos tener cuidado, ¿donde quieres estas cosas? - pregunta.

Los dos volvieron a su normalidad, resolviendo ciertos detalles de esta reunión especial para el mas pequeño de la casa, aunque sus discusiones por ciertos detalles eran rápidas.. leo no se permite pensar... en como hubiera sido... con el pequeño que una ve tuvo en su vientre. Sacude su cabeza, no era malo recordar los buenos momentos, pero raphanardo le necesita ahora; picando todo para la comida tradicional de los cumpleaños y mas con raph allí e su hambre.

\- En la habitación de arriba, en el cuarto de raphanardo -

El pequeño duerme en su tufon calentito con sus peluches de tortugas que cada vez eran mas y mas por su padre al tejer, su madre se aseguro de que tuviera lo que necesitara siempre... ahora se comienza a mover en sus mantas para salir de su ¨¨nido¨; se queda un rato mirando al infinito.

Bostezando se levanta y abre o termina de abrir la puerta de su cuarto, camina medio dormido escucha a su madre y padre abajo, no sus voces pero si que hacen algo por el sonido, escucha el ladrido de los perros y el chitar de su padre para mantenerse abajo, pero sachiko sube emocionado y ve a su joven dueño despierto.

Bajando riendo por las lamidas de su cachorro ve a su madre y padre como todos los días, ¿como el de bandana roja se levanta siempre junto a su madre la mayoría del tiempo?, no lo sabe pero ir a abrazarle y después a su madre era lo mejor, revisa en el calendario del día... ¿¡su cumpleaños!?.

Leonardo y raphael: Sonriendo los dos detrás de el - ¡Feliz cumpleaños raphanardo raphael! - dijeron juntos su nombre completo.

Raphanardo: Ve los arreglos tradicionales - Gracias, ¿por que tan formal? - pregunta ladeando su cabeza a un lado, con el ceño fruncido.

Leonardo: Asiente - Bueno, es una pequeña forma de decir que estas un poco mas grande, ya no eres un bebe - dijo sonriendo -( Solo queremos que pases un buen rato, que seas feliz y hagas feliz a quienes te rodean )- se piensa.

Raphael: Asiente y mueve la cabeza - Si algo así, enano, pero es una cosa de tu madre - jala al otro a su lado con un brazo por sus hombros -( Tenemos miedo a perderte, eres muy preciado para leonardo )- piensa viendo al pequeño.

Raphanardo: Asiente feliz - ¿Y vendrán a mi fiesta los tíos alessander, tachyon y la tía aylen? - pregunta.

Leonardo: Asiente - Y los pequeños de tu tía, sonryugu se ha vuelto una amiguita para ti - dijo.

Raphanardo: Asiente - Ella es mi amiga.. - dijo.

Raphael: Lo levanta de su pierna - ¿Enserio, no es acaso tu novia? - pregunta al niño, este responde con un intento de gruñido.

Raphanardo: Se cruza de brazos - ¡Mama dile a raph que me suelte! - dijo enojado, usando el apodo de raph.

Leonardo suspira con su compañero y su hijo, siempre molestándose el uno al otro y terminan llamándose de nombres o apodos, raph suelta al niño de 4 años a regañadientes, quien ayuda un poco con las cosas con instrucciones de su madre y a la malas con las de su padre; eso con tan solo 4 años.. a raph le tocaba un largo camino con la rebeldía de su hijo.

El niño ayuda con unos carteles de su nombre en japones, su madre dijo que era de buena suerte y mas que debe aprender su segundo idioma, aunque a el le gustaba mas aprender de los animes y con la tutela de su madre quien con trazos limpios e sin error alguno.. con su padre era una cosa diferente al ser mas crudo y directo con sus trazos. Sentados lado a lado mientras imitan el movimiento de pincel al mismo tiempo, la tinta dibuja o en su caso escribe el nombre del pequeño, leo y raph estaban mas calmados por esto, siendo raphanardo quien le cuesta escribir su propio nombre; leo y raph lo ven concentrado y le dan un beso en su frente.

Leonardo: Mira lo que hizo su pequeño - Cada vez mejoras mas - sonriendo gentilmente.

Raphael: Lo ve igualmente a leo - Tienes talento, enano - dijo sonriendo.

Raphanardo: Asiente - Esta vez les ayudare a pintar mas, se los prometo y así tendremos dinero.. - dijo a los dos.

Los dos mas grandes le abrazan de repente, motivados por los sentimiento y recuerdos... no pueden hacerse a la idea de su hijo, de su buen pequeño hijo..... quieren mantenerlo en este bosque, en esta ciudad y lejos de su vida pasada que ellos dos solo saben que ha pasado en aquel lugar que siempre era imaginado por el mas pequeño y lo mantiene curioso si es como dicen sus padres... quiere ir un día allí.

Raphanardo: Entre los dos - Mama, papa.. me asfixian - dijo entre ellos, en especial por estar en cara a los dos pechos y en especial a los de su madre.

Leonardo: Se separa aunque no quería - Bien, voy a terminar las cosas - dijo yendo a la cocina - Raph, los caballos necesitan beber agua y comer - dijo recordando le al otro - Raphanardo, ¿puedes darle la comida a las gallinas y buscar unos huevos? - pregunta.

Raphanardo: Sonríe - ¡Hai!, ¡oka-san! - dijo corriendo a ponerse sus botas y su chaqueta.

Raphael: Imita al niño - Hai, leo.. - dijo en broma de desanimo.

Leo los ve hacer lo mandado, escucha un fuerte golpe de los establos, el suspira siendo daichi molesto y malcriado este día, su hijo regresa con el cesto de los huevos a dentro no sin antes mirar donde raph parece regañar al semental suyo; ese animal era como raph, veces que se le puede hablar como otras no siendo por eso tal para cual.

Leonardo: Llama con su chillido a su pequeño quien entra y cierra la puerta, se queda parado en el umbral de la puerta - ¿Que ha pasado? - pregunta.

Raphanardo: Deja la cesta en el mesón - Daichi se pelea con papa - dijo solamente y hace uso de su chillido, teniendo contacto visual con leo - ¿Por que siempre se despiertan temprano? - pregunta.

Leonardo: Toma la cesta - Porque así aprovechamos el día o bueno, tuve que arrastrar a raph algunas veces - dijo soltando una pequeña risa.

Luego de una agradable mañana en familia, entrenamiento y tiempo de mascotas, con la búsqueda de una gallina escurridiza que parece verlos entrenar porque apareció en el techo y estaba apunto de ser la merienda de los halcones de hayabusa.

Era tiempo de preparar las cosas para los invitados, pastel listo, mesa listo, bocadillos y bebidas listo, raphael vestido como el ¨rey¨ que es listo y el mismo como la ¨reina¨ listo... solo faltaba... raphanardo vestido... casi listo y con un berrinche de los suyos a poner patas arriba la casa.

Los dos tratan de tenerlo quieto mientras lo visten con algo echo por ellos con mucho esmero, pero el no quiere y termina huyendo desnudo hasta afuera de la casa, solo que como aun no tiene suficiente masa corporal como raph se estaba congelando y dando tiempo al de bandana roja de atraparlo.

Leonardo: Lo carga - Te vas a congelar si te sigues saliendo - dijo preocupado cuando tiritaba el pequeño - Te vas a enfermar.. ¿porque no quieres ponerte la ropa que te hicimos? - le pregunta.

Raphanardo: Mira al suelo - Porque.. ustedes siempre hacen cosas lindas por mi.. y yo no.. - dijo bajo.

Raphael: Aprovecha en vestirle con el hakama blanco - Eres lo mas lindo e importante de nuestras vidas... eres la razón de que nos amemos - dijo emotivo viendo directo a los ojos del pequeño.

Leonardo: Le pone la camisa blanca con detalles rojos - Raph tiene mucha razón.. sin ti, yo no sabría que expresar lo que siento.. - dijo mientras lo mira a los ojos - No sabría que se siente ser una madre o tener un bebe en mi interior y en mis brazos, cuidar un ser tan frágil y enseñarle a defenderse - dijo con unas cuantas lagrimas, que el pequeño le quita.

Raphanardo: Los mira a los dos - No quiero alejarme de ustedes.. - dijo dejando terminar de vestirse.

Raphael: Suspira - Bien, eso nunca pasara, ¿okye?, mientras yo este aquí ustedes estarán bien - seguro de sus palabras estando cruzados de brazos.

Leonardo: Asiente con una pequeña sonrisa - Bien, nunca dejaremos que te separen de nosotros - termina el lazo.

Luego de unas horas llegan los amigos humanos. excepto los padres de estos por que tenían compromisos con un negocio en otro estado, la fiesta comienza y no pueden dejar de felicitar al niño tortuga de 4 años, que con su tamaño algo ya grande y un poco robusto era a los ojos de sus padres lindo e un poco peligroso a los otros niños, dejando a raph a cargo de que no lastime a estos por accidente.

Risas y juegos para los niños, leo solo observa mientras habla con los amigos, alessander, aylen y tachyon, y raph estaba al pendiente del comportamiento de raphanardo y su posible arranque de ira.

Aylen: Se acerca a raphanardo - Escuche que te gusta dibujar y que lo has muy bien, ¿eso es cierto? - ocultando algo atrás de ella.

Raphanardo: Asiente - Hai - dijo.

Aylen: Saca un regalo - ¡Feliz cumpleaños raphanardo raphael! - se lo da.

Raphanardo: Mira a leo y raph, estos asienten - Gracias tía aylen - abre el regalo, eran colores.. una gran caja de colores y el la abraza - ¡Muchas gracias! - mueve su cola.

Pronto estaban cantando cumpleaños al niño nacido en las heladas fechas, cuatro velas en el pastel, su madre y padre a su lado, los amigos mas cercanos que el pequeño conocía desde que era mas pequeño, su madre le ha contado como se conocieron.. y se sorprende que aun estaba en la barriga de su madre cuando paso.

Sopla las velas cuando termina lo que cantaban, pide su deseo, que los primos que tiene estén bien con su madre y padre en donde estuvieran, ¿conocería a sus primos?; cortando el pastel con una katana echa para raphanardo de grande. Luego de que se fueran, raph los escolta al ser de muy noche y aprovechar para ir a patrullar, raphanardo se queda con leo como niño bueno o en su caso un guerrero.

Leonardo: Lo mira mientras recoge lo dejado para lavarlo - ¿Te gusto la fiesta? - pregunta.

Raphanardo: Seca los platos - Hai, mama - le sonríe y luego desaparece, lo mira - Mama, como ya estoy grande... quiero ayudar a mis primos y al tío makey.. - dijo.

Leonardo: Lo mira serio - Eso son cosas de grandes.. - dijo lo mas breve.

Raphanardo: Jala su falda de invierno - Madre.. si es por mi culpa, quiero arreglarlo lo mas rápido posible - dijo serio.

Leonardo: Suspira - No fue tu culpa que yo me embarazara por estar con raph, no fue tu culpa nacer en un lugar alejado que no era familiar a lo que conocemos y no fue culpa tuya cuando tu abuelo nos exiliara a ambos.. por amarnos y esperarte.. - dijo mirando a los ojos amarillos/verdosos y azulados - Fue de tu padre y mía, pero, eso no quiere decir que tengas que cargar con todo lo que pasa, no es tu culpa.. decidimos tenerte, eras un milagro y eras nuestro por que te amamos - dijo sus ojos azules muy brillantes al recordar, coloca una mano en su vientre - Pasaste 9 meses en mi, justo en este lugar tan pequeño en estos momentos, y cuando llegaste a este mundo me sentí.. feliz a pesar del dolor que pase pero al tenerte en mis brazos y verte fue lo mas lindo que he visto, me preocupe por ti en cada momento, te alimente, te limpie y te bañe, te atendí como lo hago con tu padre dando el mismo trato amoroso - dijo un poco sonrojado - Verte sonreír, hablar, comer y caminar, son unos lindos recuerdos que tenemos tu padre y yo - mira a los ojos de su niño.

Raphanardo: Lo mira aun con sus manos en la falda de su madre - Y por eso quiero que todo se arregle madre, quiero que tu y papa puedan regresar a new york... - dijo sus ojos brillan - ¡Quiero ayudarles a restaurar nuestra familia y si eso es que tengo que presentarme ante el sensei splinter, lo haré! - grita.

Las palabras llegan al corazón de leo, poco tiempo de este largo día raphanardo se duerme en brazos de leo, llega raph y leo le cuenta lo que paso, no puede ocultar algo así, el de rojo toma una decisión... con leonardo y ahora el despierto raphanardo....

Raphael: Mirando a los ojos de leo quien estaba a su lado y luego a raphanardo - Te vamos a presentar.. - dijo finalmente.

Leonardo: Asiente a su compañero - Tienes que entrenar mas ahora con los sais y katanas - dijo.

Raphanardo: Se levanta - ¡Lo haré! - dijo confiado, una vivida replica de raph.

Raphael no puede evitar sentir que sera un gran problema en la adolescencia, mientras leonardo piensa que es algo... que esperaba, su niño era un mini-clon de raph y tiene muchas cosas de este, pero cosas de el... no es mucho raph o mucho leo.. es el; un buen corazón, protector y con carácter de líder.. un líder responsable-mente rebelde.

\- En la ciudad de new york -

Los dos padres no fueron exactamente bien recibidos, estaban entrenando mas, comiendo menos y alejados mas tiempo de sus hijos, makey trata de hacer lo posible por estar con sus bebes pero el sensei no lo deja mas de 30 minutos cada 5 horas.

En estas fiestas, como ¨se lo ganaron¨, pueden estar con los niños lo que quieran, entonces.. ninguno se separaba mucho del otro, siempre con uno de los niños a cuestas por toda la guarida, los niños se aferran a ellos como pueden; eso incluyen que los 4 duermen juntos y se aseguran que cuando están ocupados haciendo el... de grandes sea lo mas rápido y silencioso posible.

Michelangelo: Amamanta a michetello - ¿Tanta hambres tiene mi amor? - le pregunta, al sentir como come rápido - Pasaste mucho tiempo sin mama, michetello michelangelo - dijo al bebe de vestimenta naranja pastel.

Donatello: Con donatellangel dormido en su pecho - Eso tiene mucho sentido.. estaba un poco bajo de peso cuando llegamos y ya esta pesando mas de que nos fuéramos, solo esta enanito - dijo revisando los sistemas de vigilancia, michetello se cambia con donatellangel.

Donatellangel: Abre sus ojos en los brazos de su madre - Cuéntenme otra vez, ¿vieron a quienes buscaban? - pregunta.

Los dos se miran con cariño y sin otra emoción que estar felices, su pequeño quiere estar al tanto de los detalles que dijeron al sensei splinter en su reporte en el dojo, los niños se quedaron unas horas mas con april y case, con ayuda de vernon; ocultando que estaban en hashi extremo y ¨haciéndoles razonar¨ en especial.

\- En el dojo -

El sensei medita, pero mas que eso, ha estado analizando lo que dijeron sus dos hijos, su misión de traer al pequeño alborotador engendro de ese rebelde o a leonardo como otra opción no dio frutos, recibieron un castigo, pero solo es cuestión de tiempo que vengan a la solicitud de ¨presentarse¨ en la ciudad...

CONTINUARA.....

\-------------------


	59. Capitulo 59: Tiempo con amigos, planeado.... ¡Casarse en verdad!

\- 25 de Enero del 2022 -

La familia de tres integrantes estaba ayudando en todo lo posible en la siembra, aunque los dos adultos estaban mas preocupados de ir con su hijo a la ciudad... bueno uno estaba mas preocupado últimamente y no era el de las katanas quien estaba tan precisamente preocupado por algo que mantiene en secreto, su compañero lo era, pero solo era cuestión de tiempo para que se descubriera la verdad. Con respecto al entrenamiento han estado avanzando mas, aunque aun son katas de nivel fácil con una que otra demostración de lo aprendido..

Mientras que el pequeño de los dos estudia y entrena para mejorar para ¨ese momento importante¨ que hablan sus padres, parece saber los planes de su padre.. solo que pedía unas cuantas cosas a su madre para el ¨intercambio de información confidencial¨, y leo no pude negociar con su hijo de 4 años por ser un hijo completo de raphael directamente de la impresora de sus entrañas..

Desde hace un tiempo leo le preguntaba que hace raph pero este no le responde o solo evade la pregunta, dejando al de azul como prueba cuando estos hablaron una noche que el pequeño no podía dormir.

Leonardo: Lo mira mientras hace su tarea - ¿Y que piensa hacer tu papa? - pregunta.

Raphanardo: Lo mira un momento - Si me compras unos primascolor o fabercastel te lo digo - dijo con su carita de ver el mundo arder.

Leonardo: Lo mira con una expresión tranquila - Y eso que te tuve en mi interior, te protegí, alimente y cuide cuando naciste, pero, me pagas con esto raphanardo raphael - dijo dramático.

Raphanardo: Se ríe por lo gracioso - No te sientas mal, esto quedo entre yo y papa - dijo sonriendo se acerca para sentarse en su estomago.

Leonardo: Lo abraza - Se dice entre papa y yo, no yo y papa - le corrige.

Raphanardo: Hace puchero - Tienes que esperar a que el te diga - dijo solamente.

Leonardo: Lo mira a los ojos - ¿Me puedes decir que es? - le pregunta.

Raphanardo: Lo mira dudoso - Ño - dijo abrazando a leo del cuello - Papa dijo que si te decía me iba a hacer pincho de tortuga.. - dijo, siente algo debajo de sus manos cuales estaban en la tela de la camisa de leo - Mmm - dijo curioso viendo que había allí abajo.

Leonardo: Se saca un billete de 20 dolares - Te los doy si me dices.. - dijo y comienza a emitir el chillido desde su pecho.

Raphanardo: Se aguanta todo lo posible de responder o tomar el soborno - No no no no - moviendo su cabeza a los lados, comienza a responder a su madre - No aceptare tu dinero.. - se estampa entre los dos suaves pechos de su madre.

Leonardo: Lo abraza - ¿Sabes?, no me importa saber, eso me dice que eres un buen niños.. aunque si es una chica que se le mete entre los ojos a tu padre.. - lo mira entre sus pechos - ¿Me lo vas a decir, verdad? - le pregunta.

Raphanardo: Asiente - Si mama - dijo a leo - No quiero una madrastra... solo a mi mama - dijo mientras leo le besa la frente.

Leonardo: Le besa la mejilla - Y yo a mi pequeño bebe.. - dijo a este - Hay que terminar los deberes.. donde lo dejamos - vuelve a ser el sensei.

Raph entra a la casa y saluda a su compañero e hijo, estaba cansado de el largo día de trabajo en la pequeña granja de ellos, últimamente comenzaron a sembrar cosas para ayudarse mas y tenían buenas ventas pero el trabajo era el doble.. cosa que para el de rojo que mientras leo y raphanardo estuvieran bien lo haría..; mas con su proyecto en marcha para pocas horas.., ya anocheció completamente.

Raphael: Deja que raphanardo juegue con el, como lo hace desde que el pequeño tiene unos 2 meses de que leo le dejaba pasar tiempo con el - Cuando estés mas grande ni creas que te dejare jugar conmigo.. o cuando comiences a oler a macho.. - dijo.

Raphanardo: Sale de entre la falda de raph para apoyarse en su caparazón y mirarle - ¿Que es oler a macho? - pregunta.

Leonardo: Deja la cena en la mesa - Bueno, eso nos pasa a las tortugas a cierta edad, quiere decir que ya estamos listos.. - guarda silencio cuando raph le mira junto con el niño - Que ya eres grande... para hacer cosas de grandes - dijo sonrojándose y no entrar en detalles.

Raphanardo: Mueve su cola - ¡¿Como tener mi bandana?! - pregunta, mientras come.

Raphael: Hace cara de mas o menos, mientras come un trozo de carne - Digamos que... mas o menos enano - dijo sentándose y desacomodando la de su hijo.

Raphanardo: Se amarra la suya improvisada como es debido - No puedo esperar a tener mi bandana, ¿como tuvieron las suyas? - pregunta.

Leonardo: Se ríe un poco, antes de tragar - ¿Tan emocionado raphanardo? - le da una gentil sonrisa - La obtuvimos a la edad de 14 años, luego de completar nuestro entrenamiento - dijo un poco sonrojado.

Raphael: Lo empuja juguetón - Y muchas cosas después pasaron con enterarnos de ti.. - dijo mira a la tortuga de azul quien sonreía mas por la realidad - Leo, quisiera que a las 12 de la noche estuvieras en casa de alessander, y llevas a raphanardo te sera de escolta.. - dijo.

Leonardo: Lo mira, no estaba en sus planes - Raph, ¿que tienes planeado? - le mira interesado.

Raphael: Sonríe un poco arrogante - Lo veras cuando vayas - dijo besando al de azul en sus labios - Pero no diré nada, ni intentes hacer que el hable.. - hace referencia al pequeño.

Raphael sin mas se va de la casa con daichi y dos de los halcones, se queda con otros dos y hayabusa quien mira a leo curiosa por que sabe que el no puede tener bajo control tanto tiempo a su compañero sin que sea de carácter sexual su medio.

Siente que le mueven un poco y ve a su hijo quien lo lleva tomado de la mano arriba de la casa, ha la habitación de la pareja, leo entra como lo hace el pequeño quien saca algo.. pesado, grande y de color blanco..

Leonardo: Abre lo que es - ¡Es.. - lo mira con atención a lo que es, blanco detalles en rojo - Un vestido de novia - dijo sorprendido mira al pequeño con uno mas pequeño de niños - ¿Por que no me dijiste algo? - le pregunta al pequeño.

Raphanardo: Baja la cabeza - Por.. porque... por mi culpa... tu y papa no pueden estar con mis tíos y mi abuelo, de mis primos... - gimotea un poco tratando de no llorar... pero no puede evitarlo, era un niño - Lo siento mucho.. haber arruinado tu vida y la de papa - dijo llorando en medio de la cama.

Leonardo: Lo abraza - No llores, no arruinaste mi vida o la de tu padre.. - le calma contra su pecho - Te tuvimos porque quisimos que otro de nosotros viera el mundo.. y siempre recuerdo cuando te tuve en mis brazos.. - con nostalgia en su voz pasando su mano en el caparazón del pequeño bebe - Estaba cansado, pero cuando tu padre te puso en mi pecho y te abrace... eras la cosita mas linda que he visto en mi vida.. tu padre también te amo al verte.. eras nuestro pequeño milagro de navidad y nuestro lindo regalo.. - dijo cargándolo como de bebe - Aun eres mi bebe - besa su frente.

Raphanardo: Lo mira con ojos llorosos - Mama, hay que ir a casa de tío alessander.. - dijo limpiando sus lagrimas con su antebrazo.

Leonardo: Asiente - Hay que bañarnos primero - dijo a su bebe.

Luego de un buen baño, la tortuga de azul se da su tiempo de vestirse a solas con lo que le dio raph de vestido y algo que supuso era para ¨la noche de bodas¨, que irónicamente tuvieron hace exactamente 5 años, ha pasado un tiempo para leo de hacer algo sexual con raph desde la perdida del bebe.... y no piensa embarazarse todavía al faltar resolver lo que mierdas quiere el sensei; no quiere cargar con cuatro muertes o posiblemente mas al no ser fuerte en algún momento.. su bebe y compañero eran mas importantes ahora.

Se termina de vestir y se mira al espejo de su habitación, algo le falta, busca en los cajones lo que le hace falta... raphanardo entra y le extiende algo... el collar se compromiso de raph... su pequeño se lo pone con cuidado.

Raphanardo: Lo mira sonriente - Papa dijo que esto era tuyo y te lo diera cuando terminaras de vestirte - dijo.

Leonardo: Lo mira haciendo una reverencia - Gracias.. ahora hay que irnos antes de que se haga tarde - lo carga pero antes, toma sus dos katanas y los dos sais de regalo de raph - ¿Tienes las tuyas? - le pregunta.

El pequeño sube corriendo a buscar sus dos armas, siendo uno de los retos de su edad ahora puesto por el mismo leo por su seguridad, ademas de no separarse mucho de uno de los dos afuera en el bosque, con sus armas guardadas se van en los dos caballos, nozomi y alos2.

\- Con raph en casa de alessander o de la familia Abaca -

La tortuga de rojo estaba mas nervioso que cuando hizo cosas con leo por primera vez, ya faltaba poco y todos en la familia de humanos buenas personas que siente como si fueran los otros tres humanos amables y comprensivos estaban ayudando; la jefa del esposo de aylen sera la que los casara.

Si es una boda, y raph ya estaba listo para casarse con el amor de su vida... y seguir en la misma guerra con su descendencia pero por su leo todo, aunque ya tiene por su cuenta el lugar de a noche de bodas con un poco de ayuda de alex, tachyon y aylen quienes cuidaran el retoño de los dos; hará pasar a leonardo una noche inolvidable. Algo empuja su hombro.. era daichi quien estaba junto a los dos halcones machos..

Raphael: Los mira a los 3 - Ustedes quieren matarme del susto - daichi se ríe - Bien.. estoy un poquis nervioso.. este es un gran día amigo mio.. - dijo acariciando la frente de su caballo.

Tachyon: Se aclara la voz - Raphael.. - la tortuga salta del susto con sus sais en manos , el retrocede - Hey tranquilo, solo vine a decirte que ya esta todo listo y solo falta la jefa de policía de la ciudad para comenzar mientras esperamos a leo - dijo.

Raphael le echa una mirada a toda la granja de la familia abaca, luces de temática oriental.. comida ¨exótica japonesa¨, flores de colores contrastantes de las respectivas bandanas, un altar y solo falta lo mas importante su lindo compañero de ojos azules y piel verde tan hermoso, ha si, el enano va en el juego por ser quien les dará ¨las llaves de la ciudad como sortija de casados¨. Todo como lo habían hablado antes de terminar aquí.. ¿como llegaron hasta aquí?, pero casi no le importa... leo y raphanardo eran su familia, al igual que aylen, alex y tachyon e el resto de la familia de estos tres.. menos el esposo de aylen.. le debe aun tratarlos como animales a los dos.

Aylen: Con la jefa de policías - ¡Raph, todo listo aquí! - dijo.

Con eso solo le quedaba esperar.. los nervios le ganan, lo llevan al altar mientas ven que la tortuga de azul llega con su hijo, deteniendo a nozomi un momento de sus riendas para bajarse con cuidado de no dañar la hermosa pieza echa por su compañero, baja a su bebe de su caballo quien le baja la capucha a esta complicada prenda japonesa que hace de velo.

Camina lentamente viendo todo de la mano de su hijo, los reunidos eran la familia y miembros de la policía que han ayudado con ellos para detener maleantes.. raphanardo con ayuda de los niños de aylen abren el camino hasta donde raph, aylen le da un ramo de flores azules en las manos..

Aylen: Alza sus pulgares - Todo bien, solo se tu mismo - dijo a este.

Raphanardo: Mira sonriente a su madre - Tu puedes mama - le dijo dando unas palmadas en la pierna de este.

Leonardo mira hacia adelante, a su compañero.. todo tan cliché deja escapar una sonrisa, el pasillo lleno de flores de todos los colores.. se para a lado de raph quien estaba en algo parecido pero para los hombres..

Raphael: Lo mira - Te ves hermoso.. - susurra al otro.

Leonardo: Se sonroja - Gracias raph.. gracias por todo esto.. - dijo.

Jefa boscan: Sonríe amable a los dos - Bien, comencemos.. - comienza - Hoy todos estamos reunidos para celebrar la unión de leonardo y raphael, en el conocido matrimonio... - dijo - Volteen un momento - dice y estos obedecen.

La madre y padre de aylen traen un vaso japones de tomar sake y sake, sirven un poco.. le dan a beber a raph, este dejando un poco para leo quien bebió lo que quedo sin refunfuñar.. siendo lo que pasaba realmente en casa.

Jefa jeanne: Asiente sonriendo - Con esto hecho.. los collares serán traídos - dice dando la señal a la tortuga mas pequeña quien los da y estos se los ponen - Y ahora pueden decir sus votos - dijo a la pareja.

Raphael: Mira a leo y le sostiene las manos - Siempre prometí cuidar y proteger a los que mas amo en el mundo, y me sigo castigando cuando negué a un ser que contra todo llego amar con el mismo aprecio que a ti, aunque a ti mas.. mas cuando están importante para ti, como yo y el somos para ti... - dijo con sus palabras sinceras - Te pido que seas parte de mi vidas mas de lo que ya eres para mi leonardo - dijo suavemente.

Leonardo: Se sonroja por las palabras de su rudo compañero de rojo - Raph, estar contigo.. es lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado en la vida.. junto con poder tener a raphanardo con nosotros.. han sido los mejores años de mi vida, pude sentir cosas que en nuestra situación anterior no podría y mas con esta sorpresa... - se toma un momento - Y a pesar de que sufrimos una perdida.. no nos separaremos nunca.. - dijo con emociones por la realidad - Acepto ser para ti lo que tu quieres ser mas para mi - dijo.

Jefa jeanne: Asiente - Bien.. los declaro marido y.. marido... compañeros como ustedes dicen, ya puedes besar al novio - dijo a los dos.

La tortuga de rojo quita el velo de leo... acerca lentamente su rostro a leo y lo besa, todos aplaudieron mientras que la pareja andaba en lo suyo con su beso... que hasta la mordida del pequeño raphanardo a raph por besar mucho tiempo a su madre, los dos se separan y cargando a su pequeño le unieron con un abrazo..

La velada comienza para los invitados con la pareja quien agradece a todos, cortar el pastel con pequeñas tortugas con el caparazón pintados de rojo y azul, tres estatuillas en la cima con otras en varias partes del pastel, estaban makey, donnie, los niños de estos dos, vern, april, casey; y ellos tres en el lugar de la cima. Bebop y rocksteady estaban con ellos, su pequeño con el pequeño de las dos tortugas ex-enemigos era la noche mas especial, ademas de cuadrar su propia boda..

Luego de risas, el baile de los recién casados con uno con leo y el pequeño celopata de su mama tortuga, luego llego el momento para que los novios tuvieran la noche de bodas y raph esperaba paciente que leo terminara de explicar a su hijo lo que iban hacer solos..

Raphael: Suspira al ver a leo - Leo, ya se acaba nuestra oportunidad.. - dijo celoso.

Leonardo: No le presta atención a lo que dijo - Y te portas bien.. le haces caso a la señora abuela y a tus tíos - dijo besando la frente de su pequeño y lo abraza - Gracias por dejar las diferencias con tu padre un momento para.. hacer esto - sonriendo con unas lagrimas.

Raphanardo: Le besa la mejilla - Pasa tiempo con papa.. yo protejo aquí.. - dijo como soldadito.

Leonardo: Asiente - Bien, hasta luego mi amor - dijo besa la frente del pequeño.

Raphael: Imita a leo al besar la frente del niño - Nada de travesuras - con firmeza - Cuídate enano, te regreso a tu mama cuando amanezca - dijo desacomodando la bandana improvisada con su mano.

Leonardo y raphael se van dejando al pequeño al cuidado de la familia de amigos, la pareja se va en daichi y nozomi, dejando al pequeño con su ahora demasiado grande caballo alos2.

\- Con la nueva guarida del amor de raphael y leonardo -

Llegando a una casa del árbol amarra a los dos caballos y dejando al halcón con ellos, raph baja a leo en brazos haciendo que se ponga rojo y se ria por lo lindo... entran a la casa del árbol y lo deja en la cama lleno de cojines e rosas de colores, raph se acuesta a lado de leo y lo mira a los ojos, leo hace lo mismo mientras se pregunta, ¿por que no hace nada?.

Raphael: Lo mira aun - ¿Te gusto? - pregunta.

Leonardo: Se pone un poco rojo - No hemos hecho nada raph.. - responde.

Raphael: Suelta una carcajada sincera - No hablo de hacer eso.. de... casarnos, la fiesta y los tres juntos, ¿te gusto? - vuelve a preguntar.

Leonardo: besa los labios de raph - Claro que no me gusto, me encanto.. - le vuelve a besar.

\- Advertencia, lemon -

Raph responde al beso, dejando que leo se ponga arriba de el mientras le besa todo su cuello y rostro, siente una mano en sus caderas y otro metido debajo de el traje, suelta un pequeño gemido mientras la mano juega con el pezón. Raph atrapa a leo con sus labios, comenzando una ronda de besos mas apasionadamente a su tortuga de azul amado, lo acuesta esta vez en la cama quedando encima de el para pasar sus manos por el cuerpo bien hecho por los dioses, comienza a bajar hasta el pecho viendo cada momento las reacciones de leo; su mano vuelve a bajar por el traje y tocar los pezones.

Leonardo: Lo mira con un ojo abierto y el otro cerrado por el placer - Raph... - dijo bajo.

Raph ronronea desde su pecho y leo responde a penas es emitido el de rojo, quien baja un poco mas hasta el hakama negro de leo, le abre con cuidado esto para bajar la prenda y quitarla de su amado con su boca, el miembro erecto de este salta a la vista mas la cola que golpea emocionada la cama, besa la pierna de leo hasta llegar a la pelvis mientras con una mano pasa por la otra pierna de la misma forma para causar la misma sensación..

Raphael: sube hasta estar frente a este, lo mira - ¿Quieres mas leo? - pregunta.

Leonardo: Asiente y emite un churr necesitado - Raph.. continua, por favor - dijo sonrojado.

La tortuga de rojo obedece a su compañero, mete el miembro de leo en su boca, responde el churr de leo, luego de unos minutos dando esta sensación y de masaje ar la cola larga, acerca su mano a la entrada de este dando unas cuantas cosquillas, le gime pero se detiene cuando siente una presión seca.

Leonardo: Su cola se mete entre sus piernas cuidando su entrada - Raph.. - dijo.

Raphael: Quita el miembro de leo de su boca - Disculpa.. - dijo solamente.

Leonardo: Lo mira - Mojarlo un poco antes de meterlo o intentar.. - dijo.

Raphael: Lo besa - Lo siento.. tiempo sin hacer lo entiendo - besa con cariño a leo - Desde.. - guarda silencio.

Leonardo: Lo mira serio - No me puedo embarazar raph.. seria peligroso para todos en new york - dijo viendo a los ojos de este - Y no quiero matar por accidente a otro niño.. - dijo viendo a su plano vientre.

Raphael: Suspira - Mejor no hagamos nada si lo deseas.. - dijo comprensivo - No quiero lastimar a lo que amo - besa a leo.

Raph se acuesta a lado de leo, quien se sonroja un poco mas y se sube a raph justo en su estomago..

Leonardo: Pasa su mano por el bulto entre las piernas de raph - Estas excitado.. no puedo negarte tu premio por haberte portado de lo mas caballeroso conmigo - dijo dando la vuelta, abre los pantalones y hace movimientos al miembro con una mano - Debo darte algo a cambio.. - dijo besando la punta.

Raph contiene sus gemidos, pero tener a leo con su miembro en su boca y su trasero frente a el con la cola moviéndose a lado a lado.. toma la cintura de leo para volver a meter en su boca el miembro de leo.. leo gime con el enorme miembro en su boca cuando uno dedo estaba adentro de el con algo mojado.

Leonardo se saca el miembro de raph en busca de aire, raph ya tiene dos dedos en el para acostumbrarle a lo que viene.. raph se saca el miembro de leo de su boca dejando a leo acostado, saca unas cuantas cosas mientras leo mira curioso lo que saca; raph se quita la camisa.

Leonardo: Observa atento con la respiración acelerada - ¿Que haces? - pregunta.

Raphael: Abre un sobre - Pues.. lo vamos a hacer y tu no te embarazas.. - dijo colocando la pequeña cosa en su no tan pequeño amigo.

Leonardo: Curioso por como estaba ya cubierto... solo la cabeza y casi medio camino de cosa grande - ¿No se romperá? - pregunta.

Raphael: Le besa seguro - No, no te preocupes no se romperá - le besa acostando-lo en la cama.

Leo seguro de las palabras de raph abraza las caderas de este, quien acomodado entre las piernas de su compañero, alinea la punta antes de entrar a ese estrecho lugar que de alguna manera después de dar a luz vuelve a estar como la primera vez, deja que se acostumbre..

Leonardo: Aprieta las piernas alrededor de raph - Raph.. mas por favor.. - dijo.

Raph obedece con sus embestidas lentas que fueron aumentando la fuerza y velocidad, leo gime por los aciertos de raph en su nudo de nervios que le hacen perder el aliento y ver estrellas, siguieron así un rato con algunas posiciones.. leo siente estar a punto de correrse con todo a lo que raph le atiende con todo lo que quiere el de azul..

Leonardo: Abraza el cuello de raph y aprieta mas sus piernas contra las caderas en movimiento - Raph... ya casi... ya me vengo!! - grita arqueando lo que puede su de su caparazón.

Raphael: Se sigue moviendo a dentro de leo, mueve su mano en el miembro de este liberando las gruesas corrientes de semen - Ya... ya casi.. - gruñendo con cada palabra y besando a leo, apega la cabeza en el cuello de leo, dando embestidas fuertes - Me.. vengo!! - dijo.

Saca su miembro a pesar de querer estar adentro cumpliría todos los deseos de su compañero, solo necesito unas cuantas caricias de la mano de leo y se corre, los dos se miran.. estaban sudorosos y cansados, raph le limpia con un trapo.. se acuestan mas juntos abrazados mejor dicho con una manta encima...

\- A la mañana siguiente -

Amanece en el bosque, la luz entra por la ventana de la casa del árbol, mientras que la pareja aun duerme en total calma, los dos caballos estaban terminando también el próximo equino de la familia de tortugas.. si no fuera por la presencia de su semental hijo; quien no vino solo.. con los cinco polluelos de hayabusa e su adorable dueño.

Adentro camina en silencio la tortuguita de la pareja con una cesta con comida, quien se acuesta con los dos, quienes despiertan ya sabiendo que era el pequeño por su olor, aunque esperaban mas tiempo solos los dos; era algo incomodo para estar frente a el con un desastre a su alrededor.. pero esta vez sin semen a la vista del pequeño.

Raphael: Bosteza - ¿Que haces tan temprano? - le pregunta.

Raphanardo: Los mira - Les traje desayuno.. - dijo solamente.

Leonardo: Le besa la mejilla - Gracias por esto, es un buen regalo.. como tu mi amor.. - dijo abrazando contra su pecho.

Los dos ronronean un poco al hijo de los dos, antes de sentarse a comer con este quien les esperaba a los dos desde que había amanecido en el bosque..

Las dos tortugas estaban de lo mas contentos por cumplir su sueño de casarse, y mas con el pequeño con ellos que los quiere felices a los dos como ellos le son para el con cada momento, regalo o acción que hacen para el, aunque los regaños son algo exagerados para su gusto.. pero aman a su pequeño y están apunto de asar por momentos nada agradables....

CONTINUARA...  
\-----------------------


	60. Capitulo 60: Ritual antes de la guerra, antes de ir a new york...

\- 06 de Marzo del 2022 -

El sonido de una campana resuena en toda la casa, el espeso color verde al rededor de esta recién emergido de la tierra, ya era la primavera y cada rincón del bosque florece a un ritmo mágico otra vez lentamente a su anterior forma de vida, los animales que hibernaban despierta al igual quienes emigraron a zonas mas cálidas por la temporada fría; la siembra de la pequeña granja estaba creciendo a su ritmo normal, pero no serian vigiladas por algunos días por sus dueños.

El sonido de las campanas y las áreas abiertas en la casa eran por protección a quienes viven en el, y uno mas para el viaje y regreso de este sanos, a salvo, juntos como familia y en paz, muy en especial para el joven galápago de los dos experimentados en sus armas ninjas tortugas mutantes ya no tan jóvenes; cada día se acercaba el momento.. ya solo tienen 7 días de su ¨acuerdo/citación¨ de presentar ante el viejo roedor al mas joven con 4 años ahora. Su pequeño duerme mientras su madre y padre hacen el silencioso ritual o parte de los grandes, deben despertarlo para su parte importante o seria un caso en vano..

\- En la guarida, ciudad de new york -

La ciudad se vuelve poco a poco cálida por la temporada de primavera.. casey y april tienen la agenda apretada para ir a la guarida.. mas por el miedo de los últimos días que el sensei les causa, su pequeño bebe se queda en casa con su madre, aceptando las visitas de los dos niños tortugas cuando estaban de visita.. vernon es quien les mantiene informados por alguna novedad en la guarida o con las exigencias del decrepito roedor..

Uno parecido estaba ocurriendo en la ciudad que nunca duerme.. menos los dos pequeños que no parecen darse cuenta como su primo de lo que pasa en la guarida, con ordenes de su anciano abuelo ratón eran hechas las cosas por donnie y makey. Quienes no tienen de otra.. los niños estaban en peligro con o sin el clan del pie en búsqueda de cada uno de ellos en toda la ciudad, ahora se enteran que en la ciudad de sus hermanos estaban haciendo ¨excursiones¨ para una nueva sede escondida, aunque fracasaban al leer las noticias; sus hermanos aun protegen lo que aman ante todo.

Y ellos aman a sus dos pequeños... los únicos que dan sentido a sus vidas.. al igual de ver a sus hermanos e sobrino... han visto a rocksteady algunas veces.. y se han sorprendido de verle con bebop y un mini-rinoceronte-jabalí mutante hijo de ambos llamado ron... se enteran que el mutageno afecta de la misma forma a los humanos como con makey y leo..

Baxter aun no aparece en el radar o cualquier búsqueda, que haga exhaustiva donatello durante horas, makey evita que se encierre en su mente o investigaciones junto con los niños, quienes reclaman su atención paternal..

\- En la casa del bosque de las dos tortugas de rojo y azul, massachusetts -

El pequeño despierta un poco desorientado por la hora, su madre estaba sentado a su lado, este sonríe y le besa su frete con cariño, lo abraza contra su pecho y lo sienta frente a el, para darle su desayuno..

Leonardo: Le deja la bandeja frente a el - Buenos días, ¿como ha dormido mi lindo bebe? - le pregunta.

Raphanardo: Asiente con un trozo de hotcake en su boca - Bien mama, ¿tu y papa? - le pregunta a su madre de bandana azul.

Leonardo: Asiente - Gracias por preguntar, estamos bien y descansamos bien - dijo levantándose, buscando una muda de ropa del pequeño - Cuando termines, ¿puedes ponerte esto? - pregunta.

Raphanardo: Asiente - Hai - dijo con la boca llena.

Leonardo: Sonriendo asiente - Bien, te esperamos abajo en el dojo - abre la puerta - Si necesitas ayuda no dudes en buscarme a mi o a raph - cierra la puerta - camina abajo -( Se parece mucho a raph.. jeje.. )- dijo en su mente -( Con esto estará a salvo.. )- ve a raph haciendo otro preparativo.

El pequeño apenas termina como puede se viste con lo que le ha pedido su madre, era mucho mas difícil de ponerse que su ropa japonesa normal o su ropa estilo americana.. la puerta corrediza se abre.. y el se queda quieto sin ver quien era hasta que le pone bien la camisa, era raph y leo apenas llega. Raph termina de vestir a raphanardo bajo la mirada de leo, quien estaba feliz de que raph ayudara a veces al hijo de ambos con algo tan simple que a este al igual que raph le daba pena admitir la ayuda.

Raphael: Termina de hacer el lazo del hakama y de asegurarse que toda la camisa estaba a dentro de los pantalones - Listo - dijo admirando su trabajo - ¿Que dices leo? - le mira al otro quien toma una foto.

Leonardo: Con su teléfono en mano - Esto ira al álbum - dijo a los dos y les muestra la foto - Mira raph, el se ve adorable sin saber que pasa - dijo soltando una risita junto con el de rojo.

Raphanardo: Se acerca sin caerse como puede - ¿¡Lo vas a poner en el álbum!? - toma la tela del hakama de leo - No mama... lo que quieras menos ese álbum - dijo en protesta.

Leonardo: Lo carga - Si estas precioso - dijo y lo guarda rápido - Como cuando eras mas pequeño.. menos cuando naciste que estabas aun sucio mas o menos.. - recordando.

Raphael: Recuerda ese momento - Giuuuu, o cuando me cago entero con 3 meses.. en el matricidio nuestro con el pastel... - enumera - La pobre cucaracha... primer día y segundo día recogiendo la popo de alos2 o sachiko... - sigue.

Leonardo: Piensa - La primera vez con las himawaris - dijo.

Raphanardo: Esconde su sonrojo en el cuello de su madre - No me avergüencen mas.. - dijo con nervios.

Leonardo y raphael: Le besan sus mejillas - Eso se te pasara.. - dijeron juntos - Cuando estes grande te daremos muchas excusas para tenerlas, pero mientras eso nos hace felices y.. ¿a ti te hace feliz vernos felices? - preguntan.

Raphanardo: Piensa un momento y los mira - Si son para recordar.. ¡es divertido! - sonriendo.

Los tres van a bajo para el dojo a entrenar o eso pensaba el pequeño, que en realidad le sentaron y ellos colocaron su frentes con el, era como un tipo de meditación pensaba el, que le costaba mucho meditar como lo hace su madre o padre.. quien lo hace junto con su madre para calmarle.

Raphanardo: Le gustaba la atención de los dos - ¿Por que hacemos esto? - les pregunta.

Leonardo: Se separa toma un pincel y se lo pasa haciendo unos kanjis con un liquido algo espeso, era almizcle de los dos o sudor de ambos - Te protegemos.. - dijo.

Raphael: Hace un diseño en el caparazón de el pequeño con el mismo liquido - Por tu seguridad - responde.

Raphanardo: Se olfatea donde leo ha echado con el pincel - Huelo a ustedes.. - dijo normal.

Leonardo: Asiente - Tu tienes un olor fácil de ocultar todavía, así te protegimos desde bebe con nuestro olor.. y hace que quien nos siga se confunda - sonriendo.

Raphanardo: Se levanta cuando terminan - ¿Eso es todo? - cuestiona.

Raphael: Niega - Aun te falta algo mas.. - dijo.

Leonardo saca una pequeña esfera con incienso y la pasa alrededor del pequeño, este no era tan fanático del incienso pero no quiere decir que le desagrada.. le calma, como dijo su madre hace tiempo, que aun en su vientre el ponía un poco de incienso para leer, meditar o estar tranquilo cuando estaba solo, ese olor en especifico era calmante.

Raphael: Se aparece con una gallina - Ahora toca mi parte - dijo inspirado.

Leonardo: Le tapa los ojo y oídos a su hijo contra su pecho - Raph, hablamos esto miles de veces - dijo serio al de ojos ambar - No mataremos a una pobre gallina - finalmente responde.

Raphael: Niega - No la matare.. - la gallina pone un huevo y este lo atrapa con cuidado, deja la gallina en el suelo - Solo necesito esto.. - dijo.

Raphanardo: Corre a abrazar a la gallina - Las himawaris no tienen nada que mal-tratarles.. - dijo con la ave en brazos.

Leonardo: Le quita la plumifera vida para tenerlas en sus brazos - No le haremos nada.. - mira serio a raph.

Raphael: Asiente - Si, y aqui esta tu nuevo pollo - dijo dando el huevo en manos del pequeño.

Leonardo: Toma el huevo - Bien, el pollo debe estar con su madre - lo lleva con la gallina al gallinero.

Raphanardo: Mira a raph con ojos entre cerrados - ¿Que ibas a hacer con himawari? - le pregunta.

Raphael: Mueve uno de los peldaños del piso y saca una cerveza misteriosamente fría - Sopa de gallina no era.. - dice abriendo la lata - Solo que ella no quería poner huevos en estos días.. ya me preocupaba - se toma la cerveza abierta.

Raphanardo: Lo abraza - Gracias por protegerme con mama y amarme, y por protegerle a el e amarlo por igual - dijo con unas palabras tan emotivas.

Raphael: Le abraza con un brazo - A ustedes les debo que me protejan y me amen con mis defectos - dice con algunas lagrimas.

Raphanardo ronronea y raphael responde un poco mas fuerte, leo les toma una foto en secreto.. guarda su teléfono a tiempo cuando el pequeño voltea a verle como la niña del exorcista solo que en su caso fue corriendo que piso mal la larga bota de su pantalón para estamparse en el piso de madera.

Los dos se acercan a ver, cuando este levanta su cabeza y sonrió faltaba algo en sus dientes, uno.. los dos buscan al suelo y allí estaba, el primer diente de leche o colmillo de leche de su hijo que salio a lo raph, brusco y pregunta después; le cuentan la historia de la ninfa de los dientes y que si lo deja bajo su almohada le dejara un poco de dinero si tiene..

Raphanardo: Se toca los demás dientes - Si me los saco tendré mas dinero, ¿cierto? - pregunta.

Leonardo: Niega - No, solo te saldrán mas dientes pero chuecos como los de tu padre - dijo raph le empuja.

Raphael: Niega - Accidentes.. y no digas que no te gusta.. - hace referencia a eso - Pero no te lo puedes tirar todos por dinero.. - dijo - En el boxeo tal vez pero eso es cuando grande - explica bajo la mirada matadora de leo.

Raphanardo: Mira su diente en su mano - Entonces tómenlo.. - dijo extendiéndolo a leo - Es para ayudar en casa - dice decidido.

Leonardo: Asiente y luego niega, cierra la mano de su hijo con el diente - Es todo tuyo, es tu diente y podrás compararte o reunir para algo que quieras - explica.

Raphanardo: Abraza a leo - Hai - mueve su cola.

Raphael le toma esta vez una foto a los dos.. los dos se preguntan si es lo suficientemente para proteger a su hijo, la guerra es inevitable después de todo..

\- En la ciudad de new york, guarida -

Donnie y makey escriben en secreto con su almizcle en la piel de los dos pequeños.. todo aprovechando la siesta de la rata, makey hace el movimiento con la esfera de incienso y terminan con los dos... ellos no explicaron mucho solo mas que nada: es por su seguridad niños, no le digan a su abuelo nada de esto.

Las tortugas mas grandes se preguntan si esto les protegerá a ellos dos mas que nada durante esos días... la guerra era inevitable..

CONTINUARA....

\------------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Los niños no tienen olor propio aun y dependen de sus padres poder ¨prestarles¨ el olor por su seguridad..


	61. Capitulo 61: Camino a new york, escondidos sombras, llegando al nido de amor..

\- 13 de Marzo del 2022 -

Era el gran día y claramente los alrededores saben que puede pasar, la atmósfera a esas horas eran algo tristes.. pero se contrastaba con los colores vivos de las plantas y sonidos de animales que aun estaban despiertos a esas horas.. perfecta para irse sin que ningún humano les viera realmente sus rasgos nada humano..

Los bolsos listos con lo necesario para este viaje o misión que tienen que cumplir, ya en los lomos de daichi y nozomi, junto con uno mas pequeño lleno de provisiones y armas en el de alos2.. raph suspira con pesar y esperanzado... todo saldrá bien de todo esto lo puede sentir en sus instintos, ellos estarían juntos, con donnie y makey... y sus sobrinos e viejos amigos..

Mientras con leonardo, estaba preparando todo o mas bien a su hijo quien no quiere vestirse por ser muy temprano todavía y no era nada normal para el, se mantiene acostado en su tufon tapado con sus peluches de animales; leo suspirando se acuesta cerca de donde esta su cuerpo.

Leonardo: Mete su mano entre las mantas y animales de felpa - Raphanardo.. raphanardo raphael... mi amor.. mi cosito lindo.. - le llama mientras lo destapa para darles besos - Ya es hora de despertar - Dijo con cariño.

Raphanardo: Bostezando - Mama... es muy temprano... - dijo tallándose los ojitos con sus manitos.

Leonardo: Besa la frente de este - Lo se.. pero tenemos que irnos.. hoy vamos a new york, raphanardo - se levanta y busca el trajesito que le pusieron para el ritual - Tenemos que irnos ahora.. antes que los humanos que vayan a la ciudad no nos vean.. ¿bien? - le explica.

Raphanardo: Saltando de su cama - Hai oka-san - dijo obediente ahora, sigue a su madre.

Leonardo le da un buen baño antes de de vestirle con esas prendas, lo seca bien y con cuidado de no dejar su caparazón mojado, no quieren que se enferme con algo grave de situación o tamaño tortuga, no aun joven y sumamente doloroso como ellos recuerdan como era de pequeños; termina de vestirle y el mismo de vestirse con su ropa normal.

Raphanardo: Mira a su madre usar lo que siempre usa en casa - Mama, ¿por que usas tu ropa de siempre? - le pregunta.

Leonardo: Asiente sonriendo - Porque tu tienes que estar mas presentable, a raph y a mi no nos molesta estar con nuestros trajes de siempre - dijo sirviendo pan tostado y jugo - Buen provecho voy por tu raph y comemos - dijo.

Antes de que leo saliera , raph ya estaba entrando en casa y sonriendo al pequeño, se sientan a comer.. un tenso ambiente estaba con leo y raph... viendo a su hijo les hace dudar pero no hacerlo los puede poner en peligros peores.

Raphanardo: Los mira curioso de como ellos no han comido casi nada - Mama, papa, ¿están bien? - les pregunta.

Leonardo: Asiente nervioso - Si-si, no es nada - dijo, una mano en su hombro le clama - Raph y yo estamos bien gracias - dice con normalidad.

Raphael: Asiente - Come antes de que me coma yo, el camino es muy largo y llegaremos en la noche o tarde de hoy a nuestro refugio - dijo ordenando al pequeño.

Raphanardo: Asiente - No los defraudare - dijo determinado.

Leonardo y Raphael: Suspiran aliviados - Nunca lo haces.. siempre eres nuestro campeón en todo - dijeron trayéndoles a ellos con cariño.

Raphanardo: Asiente - Volveremos a casa juntos - tomando las manos de los dos, los mira a los ojos.

Escucha el ronronear de su madre y el de su padre.. eso quiere decir que lo quieren mucho y el les responde con el mismo sonido moviendo la cola, sus padres mueven sus colas también por que estaban felices.. felices de su hijo; se hace tarde, leo lleva lo que queda en un bento.

Raph sube a su hijo en su corcel, luego de una encarnizada discusión sobre la bandana de practica perteneciente a raphanardo si debía o no usarla, terminando por dejarla llevar por estar renuente a dejarla, mientras leonardo estaba cerrando la casa con su ayuda para evitar saqueadores.. los halcones ya estaban listos para su vuelo, sachiko e umi se quedaran con aylen y su familia para que no se queden solos, los campos.. confían en que nada les pasara cuando regresen esta misión.

Dejando a los dos caninos mas o menos como a las 5:30, se dirigen al puerto del ferry que lleva a los puertos de new york, raph paga los boletos mientras leonardo y raphanardo se quedan cerca de los caballos que no les molestan estar tan juntos e alrededor de autos; raph regresa con ellos después de solucionar unos asuntillos con los encargados específicamente el gerente, leo no puede cambiarlo por mas que el quiera, raph es raph simplemente y lo ama.

\- Mientras en la guarida, New york -

La tortuga de morado estaba buscando señales del clan del pie, su hijo mayor estaba a su lado, claro que makey nunca dejaría a donatellangel todo el santo día frente a una pantalla como lo hace donatello todo su santo día. Pero como se ha levantado temprano, y su papa aun estaba en lo suyo, dejarlo que pase un tiempo con donnie era un gran comienzo para que aprendiera algo mas que de los libros; sin mencionar que su bebe esta en la etapa de las preguntas a montón con solo 3 años, escucha a michetello llorar por su comida, los deja solos.

Donatellangel: Mira a donnie - Papa.. - le llama pero no le escucha - Papaaa... - se agarra de la chaqueta de su padre, hace que lo vea - ¿Por que usas lentes? - le pregunta.

Donatello: Lo sienta en una de sus piernas - Estoy.. medio ciego, no puedo ver ni de cerca ni de lejos de forma detallada.. al menos que me acerque y te termine comiendo - se los quita y juega con el, este se ríe, se los vuelve a poner.

Donatellangel: Lo mira curioso - ¿Desde cuando los usas? - le pregunta.

Donatello: Le acomoda los del pequeño - Desde que tengo... 4 años.. era muy joven cuando los comencé a usar - dijo tecleando - Por eso, makey y yo debemos cuidar bien de su vista - termina.

Doanatellangel: Lo mira serio - Me ocultas algo.. ¿por que no me lo quieres decir? - le pregunta viéndole fijamente.

Donatello: Suspira, sabe que su hijo es mu inteligente - porque no sabemos que puede ser el resultado.. - susurra - Ve con tu madre.. - le dijo.

Donatellangel: Lo abraza antes de bajarse - Chau papi - dijo saliendo y cerrando la puerta del laboratorio.

Donatello sonríe un poco feliz, ese hijo suyo es realmente un clon de makey aunque entienda a su edad cosas que el en ese momento no pudo, se levanta, desayunar con su compañero y niños era lo mejor que puede hacer hoy... un momento familiar..

En la cocina makey estaba preparando el desayuno de todos, y con todos era hasta el sensei splinter, pero no se pone a pensar mucho cuando un tirón a sus pantalones le hace mirar a su bebe de 3 años, tiene cuidado con el otro descansando en su bolsa o kanguro-tortuga para llevar.

Donatellangel: Salta feliz - Mami, papi me contó porque usa lentes - dijo viendo a su hermanito que comenzaba a despertar - El los usa de pequeño porque no podía ver y quiere que los usemos para no enfermarnos en la vista - dijo.

Michelangelo: Sonrió a su hijo - Si te lo dijo, sabes que tienes que comerte tus zanahorias entonces - dijo de forma maternal - Si no, tendrás que usar lentes por toda tu vida - hace con sus manos garras de monstruos.

Donatellangel: Niega asustado -¡Zanahorias no mami! - le suplica como un niño - Saben feo y no me gusta como huelen - dijo entre lagrimas.

Michelangelo: Lo sienta en la silla - Lo siento mucho, donnie dijo que debías comerlas - le besa la frente - Y no hay zanahorias hoy... - guarda un momento silencio viendo la carita esperanzada - Hasta el almuerzo - dijo conteniendo su risa.

En eso llega donnie quien ve a makey con el pequeño.. bueno este lamentándose por no salirse con la suya al no querer comer zanahorias, se sienta dejando a este pequeño en medio protegido por el de morado y makey..

Michelangelo: Come decente - ¿Algo nuevo? - pregunta.

Donatello: Con una pequeña sonrisa - Bueno, hay que esperar a la noche.. si ya ¨sabes¨ vinieron a la ciudad - dijo con sumo cuidado.

Michelangelo: Asiente - Bien.. ninguna palabra - dijo al de morado, este asiente.

Donatellangel: Se cruza de brazos haciendo puchero - Nadie me dice nada después de todo - dijo triste.

Michelangelo: Con su otro brazo tiene a michetello - Bien, digamos que... unos conocidos vendrán a la ciudad y.. - una mano en su boca le detiene.

Donatellangel: Mira a los ojos de makey - ¿Son el tío leo y el tío raph? - pregunta al azar.

Donatello: Lo sienta y asiente - Ninguna palabra frente el sensei - dijo serio sus ojos brillan.

Donatellangel: Asiente - Hai.. hai - dijo en derrota.

Continuando comiendo en silencio hasta que el sonido de pasos alertan a donnie y makey.. el sensei ya estaba despierto..

\- Con leonardo, raphael y raphanardo en los muelles, new york -

Apenas el ferry atraco, los 3 bajaron con los caballos de este, para ir directo a su escondite.. era mas o menos las 10:12 de la mañana y la gran cantidad de personas asustados por los equinos gigantes era de esperarse, una cuerda atada al cuello de alos2 no lo separaran mucho de ellos, dejando al pequeño en su corcel con capucha e bufanda puesta al igual que ellos con bufandas para ocultar que son tortugas o monstruos, mirnado arriba los 5 halcones volando por encima de ellos..

Leo guía a nozomi por los caminos, callejones y carreteras de la ciudad, con alos2 atado para llevar mas seguro a raphanardo, raph les sigue con daichi cubriendo el camino por si les siguen alguien que se quiera meter en problemas y se asegura de que su hijo no se caiga del equino de 4 años ya muy grande en comparación con su joven dueño de la misma edad; raphanardo estaba mas que asombrado y si pudieran quitarle la capucha e bufanda le verían con una enorme carita de sorpresa por todo lo diferente que era donde conoce a donde nacieron sus padres.

Los taxistas o empresarios le terminan gritando por pasar tan cerca de los autos y como ellos piensan que pasarían estos magníficos animales si un lado habían personas malhumoradas y en el otro cosas de metal con gente malhumorada a dentro; los halcones desplegaban sus cargas ¨asquerosas¨ contra los parabrisas de uno que otro estuviera a punto de acercarse a raphanardo de mala forma.

Pronto llegan a la guarida, raph abre la puerta de la cochera, suficiente espacio para los 3 caballos cansados.. con leo les sirve agua y alimento seco, necesitan recuperar energías y raphanardo se asegura que sus patas estén bien o no les duela un musculo.. con ayuda de leo hacen un masaje a estos.. los escurridizos halconcillos entran por una rendija de la puerta de metal.. estos también son revisados con cuidado por su largo vuelo no antes hecho en las misiones..

Leonardo: Besa la frente de nozomi y le da unas caricias- Bien hecho.. - saca una manzana de las provisiones - Te lo mereces.. - dijo suave mientras ella come.

Raphael: Revisando mas a daichi - Tu coño e' madre me vas matar un día, pero aun me quieres - este le busca a dentro de la chaqueta y saca una manzana - Eres marico cuando te conviene - se juega con el.

Raphanardo: Frente de alos2 quien estaba acostado - Eres muy buen chico alos2-san - abraza el cuello enorme y musculoso - Te portaste bien y le hiciste caso a mami, papi y a nozomi - dijo busca una manzana - Para ti - se la extiende, el corcel se la come con aprecio de igual forma.

Leonardo: Hace una reverencia - Muchas gracias por traernos hasta aquí, descansen - dijo.

Raphael: Asiente - Gracias, descansen ahora, se merecen siempre un buen descanso.. - reciben un relincho de los tres, tomando los bolsos con las pertenencias y las proviciones.

Raphanardo: Hace como leo - Gracias por traernos, nozomi, daichi y alos2, descansen los veo mañana - dijo siguiendo a leo.

Los tres caballos mueven las colas felices, eso les gustaba a ellos, ayudar a sus dueños tortugas y al pequeño de ellos que siempre les lleva golosinas para darles o jugar con ellos, se acomodan a descansar como es debido..

\- Arriba en el departamento habitable -

Raph quita las cosas que obstruyen la entra a la casa, las quita y las deja a un lado, esto era para evitar que entraran y robaran las pocas cosas buenas que han encontrado para ellos en sus días de novios y que ahora le eran interesantes e intrigantes al menor de los dos. No dejaron hora para limpiar bien el espacio donde estarían algunos días en este lugar..

Se hicieron las 5 de la tarde cuando lograron terminar de quitar todo el polvo y suciedad del lugar, raphanardo estaba cansado de ayudarles como el pudiera, así que solo se apilaron en la cama donde ellos normalmente consumían su amor.. que era donde leo no pensaba dejarle dormir en la noche.. por obvias razones, por lo que raph tuvo que guindar una hamaca para el pequeño de 4 años..; pero de todas formas ahora duerme con ellos en su montón..

Raphael: Bosteza, se sienta y mira a su alrededor, mira a leo con raphanardo en su pecho - Jejeje - besa la frente de su hijo que no se mueve y se acurruca mas a leo, besa a hora la frente de leo, este abre sus ojos - Lo siento, buenas tardes - dijo bajo.

Leonardo: Niega - Ya estaba despierto desde hace rato, buenas tardes raph... - mira a su bebe - Pense que lo habías acostado en la hamaca.. - dijo bajo.

Raphael: Niega - No te escuche.. disculpa.. - dijo bajo - Aunque nunca sabrá que hicimos en este lugar... ya sabes... para llegar a el.. - dijo conteniendo una maliciosa risa.

Leonardo: Resopla un poco disgustado - Ya llegamos.. - dijo.

Raphael: Se calma - Si, ¿ahora que? - le pregunta.

Leonardo: Mira a raphanardo - ¿Debemos.. presentarlo o no presentarlo? - se pregunta con suavidad, acaricia la mejilla de su hijo - Es aun muy joven - dijo.

Raphael: Coloca su mano con la de leo, pasándola suavemente por la mejilla de su hijo - Es nuestro hijo.. - dice con cariño.

Leonardo: Asiente - Nuestro bebe.. - dice con cariño.

Ahora todo quedara en manos del destino... la vida de ellos, de los niños... poniendo sus esperanzas y sueños que nada pasara en ninguno de los 2 clanes enfrentados sin razón alguna, que ninguno de los miembros entiende pero desean resolver de la mejor forma, y que nadie resulte lastimado..

CONTINUARA....

\--------------------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cuenta regresiva para el desastre: 10...


	62. Capitulo 62: La caída de la noche.. presentarse ante un anciano roedor..

\- 14 de Marzo del 2022 -

Era ya de noche... la hora de la verdad, y que decidirá el destino de los dos clanes estaba a solo horas de pasar, leonardo y raphael mantienen mientras a raphanardo entretenido o dándole un buen momento con ellos... ellos darían su vida por la de el en caso de no ser... el sabe que esta pasando algo, el es inteligente... muy inteligente...

Raph fue a buscar algo para cenar mientras leo se queda con el pequeño en vigilancia, mantiene las cortinas cerradas, raphanardo estaba jugando con las aves en entrenamiento, hayabusa estaba con raph en previsión de una emboscada o emergencia; leo estaba vestido al igual que raph con la ropa común, mientras que raphanardo sigue con la de la ceremonia luego de un baño. Ha pasado un rato de entrenar con sus armas luchando de forma amistosa con su madre y su padre antes de irse, haciendo unos trucos con sus sais, pero leo le recuerda que debe usar su espada de hoja corta en casos no tan convenientes o atrapado.

Raphanardo: Mira a su madre un momento, leo estaba sentado afilando sus katanas, se acerca y sube por su caparazón hasta lograr poner su cabezita sobre la de su madre - Oka-san, estoy aburrido vestido así... - se queja con un puchero - Quiero molestar con mi ropa normal.. - dijo abrazando a su madre, pero le tapaba los ojos en realidad - Oka-sa~ - dijo en tono molesto.

Leonardo: Con sus manos se libera los ojos de las manitos de su hijo - Te debes aguantar entonces mas - dijo con voz firme, lo suelta para que con su ropa se desliza hasta bajar de su caparazón - Ya vamos a salir cuando cenemos, ahora a esperar a tu padre - dijo con suavidad en su voz.

Raphanardo: Se cruza de brazos y se recuesta caparazón con caparazón a su madre - ¿Si vamos a solo pasar tiempo con ellos, ¿cierto mama?? - le pregunta jalando la bandana de leo - ¿Y podre jugar con mis primos? - jala mas la banadana.

Leonardo: Asiente - Si jugaras con ellos y con tus tíos - dijo suave, termina de afilar sus katanas, había terminado con los dos sais que le pertenecían - ¿Me prestas tus sais? - le propone.

Raphanardo: Se los quita de sus fundas en las cintas de su hakama - Toma mama, ¿que vas a hacer? - pregunta curioso, se las da en las manos de leo con cuidado.

Leonardo: Toma una trapo las pasa con cuidado - Las voy a limpiar.. - responde, ve la mirada que conoce de cuando memoriza algo - Tienes que tener cuidado con ellas, y mas cuando las afilas - dijo mostrando como se hace - ¿Quieres intentarlo? - le pregunta.

Raphanardo: Asiente, mientras se sienta entre las piernas de leo - Listo, ¿que hago mama? - dijo sonriendo.

Leo responde a la sonrisa de su pequeño antes de darle un beso en su cabezita, toma la piedra y uno de las dos armas de su pequeño, las pone en sus manos e guiando la enseñanza sobre este... era tan... hermoso este sentimiento, sentimientos de ser madre y ver que algo depende de ti aprendiendo siempre, siente un toque en su mejilla de su cicatriz, raphanardo tiene esa carita de preocupación al ver a su madre llorar, leo le abraza contra su pecho... no dejara que nada le pase a su bebe.

La ventana se abre, era raph con algo de pizza, leo se seca las lagrimas rápido con su ante-brazo antes de que raph pidiera una respuesta, raphanardo se quedo en la sala mientras dibuja, dejando a leo y a raph servir la cena.

Raphael: Abraza a leo por detrás sus manos en el torso de leo - ¿Por que llorabas, mm, aun pensado que perderemos a nuestro hijo? - pregunta.

Leonardo: Solo asiente suspirado.

Raphael: Le besa el hombro caparazón y le voltea un poco para besar su mejilla e esquina del labio - No pasara nada.. el ya se dio cuenta - dijo y lo voltea completamente a el para besarle suavemente, se separa con un hilito de saliva - Te amo, nos amamos y lo amamos.. por eso nadie nos separara - dijo con la mano de leo en un suave apretón ante de besarle.

Raph se la caja de pizza para dejarla en la mesa, leo lleva algo para tomar.. refresco y unos vasos, mientras los dos adultos comen despacio.. el pequeño medio come un dibujando.. los dos lo veían dibujar y tratan de ver que hace, pero este solo cubre el cuaderno con su cuerpo como puede; leo protege la cena de su hijo y la suya propia de raph quien tiene un espacio mas e intenta comerse las rebanas de ambos, un manotazo de leo le deja advertido lo que puede pasar.

Raphanardo: Mueve su cola al ver su obra de arte - ¡Termine! - exclama, se arrastra por debajo de la mesa de tipo japones hasta ellos - ¡Miren! - les muestra - Este es papa, mama y yo, con daichi, nozomi y alos2; hayabusa, akatsuki, sakikage, suisei, deep space y voyager están arriba - dijo sonriendo, mueve la pagina - Aquí cuando llegamos a este lugar.. ¿que es este lugar? - pregunta.

Raphael: Mira a leo - Bueno... - trata pasando su mano detrás de su cabeza hasta su cuello - Este lugar es.. - buscando una palabra mas para un niño que decirle un pantano para coger con tu madre -( Me quede seco leoooo )- piensa viendo a leo, quien se da cuenta.

Leonardo: Se sonroja un poco - Un refugio para nosotros, es secreto.. shh.. - pone su dedo indice en sus labios - Raph y yo buscábamos un lugar para tener espacio, y como estabas en mi vientre tuvimos que buscar un lugar mas para que crecieras seguro, aquí es muy pequeño y mas para mi cuando estabas en mi interior.. - le explica mas fácil.

Raphanardo: Asiente - Bien.. es un nido de tortugas ninjas - dijo inocente.

Raphael y Leonardo: Se ven y alzan los hombros - Claro - dicen juntos.

Raphael: Toma el cuaderno - Ahora a comer todo - dice con autoridad.

El pequeño le da una mordida inseguro, luego otra.. y otra pues el sabor era sabroso, mientras mueve su cola, leo continua comiendo y le da una rebanada a raph quien la aprecia mucho, raphanardo termina de comer, pero leo y raph tienen otros planes; tomando sus armas: katanas, sais, arcos e flechas.

Saliendo por la ventana con raphanardo en el caparazón de leo, suben y saltando por los techos hasta llegar a la tapa de alcantarilla que usaban para llegar a la guarida, bajan hasta el callejón sin ser vistos y entran a ella. Aunque el olor para ellos les era normal, al pequeño crecido al aire libre era algo asqueroso y maloliente.. ¿como a ellos no les afecta el olor?, y con razón su madre le lleva en su caparazón, su padre lleva un poste con una tela con su nombre en japones; aunque su sentido independiente e obstinación le decía a su madre para que lo bajara y caminara el solo.. solo ganando unas dos nalgadas por hacer berrinche.

Estaban llegando con mucha cautela a una especie de guarida de alcantarillado pero en este había una gran plataforma en círculos uno de agua y el otro era una solida plataforma de concreto, los lados de las dos entradas estaban separados por unos canales que se conectan al centro circular.. lentamente raph avanza hacia la claridad y clava la especie de bandera en ese lado.

En frente estaba donnie haciendo lo mismo y dando paso al sensei splinter, quien pasa hasta el medio de la plataforma, raph suelta un gruñido de advertencia al ver al roedor mas anciano y canoso que antes, toda una rata que usa a sus hermanos e sobrinos para cosas como estas.. hace una seña a leo, quien ya bajo a raphanardo a sus pies.

Michelangelo entra con un bebe y tomado de la mano de su hijo vestido de blanco como el pequeño del otro lado, quien al ver a raph.. se asusta por lo grande que era su tío de rojo como le había dicho su madre que era, leo entra poco después raphanardo estaba a lado pero asegurándose que su madre estuviera cerca de el como le han enseñado.

Sensei splinter: Tose para aclararse la voz - Hijos míos - dijo de forma sabia, haciendo gruñir mas a leo esta vez -Conozcan a donatellangel donatello y a michetello michelangelo, sus dos sobrinos - donatellangel tímido da un paso y makey descubre al bebe inquieto - ¿Puedo conocer a mi ¨nieto¨? - pregunta - Mis modales, donatellangel preséntate a tu primo - dijo suavemente pero firme.

Donatellangel: Da unos 3 pasos y hace una reverencia - Mucho gusto.. mi nombre es donatellangel donatello.. - dijo obediente.

Leo mira a raph esperando una respuesta, este solo asiente, ven a raphanardo quien estaba calmado curioso por los otros dos niños y mas el de su edad, mientras leo y raph estaban al pendiente, raphanardo les mira y da unos paso hasta estar un paso delante de su madre.

Raphanardo: Se cruza de brazos como lo hace raph - ¡Soy raphanardo raphael! - dijo en voz fuerte y decidido con carita seria y de malo.

Leo solo mira al frente al igual que raph, no pueden reprochar algo que hasta leo para presentarse hace, pero mientras makey y donnie comparten una risa por lo lindo de la carita de niño como imitando a su madre y padre; recuerdan como hace dontaellangel aveces.

Sensei splinter: Estudia al niños con mucho detalle, había muchas cosas que debía cambiar de el para que no fuera como su madre o padre - Bien, no te importa presentarnos algunas cosas que has aprendido en tu entrenamiento, ¿verdad pequeño? - le pregunta.

Raphael: No muy seguro - ¿Es una prueba? - pregunta con una voz ronca gruñente.

Sensei splinter: Resopla - Si, una pequeña demostración en combate contra donatellangel - dijo solamente - Al menos que, ¿raphanardo no se pueda contener como su padre? - provocando.

Leonardo: Cortando el ataque de raph con la mirada, este se calma - Raphanardo se puede contener, y no tiene que hablar así de mi hijo - dijo serio y decidido con un tono de voz algo tenebroso.

Raphanardo solo observa a su madre y padre, ellos estaban listos para protegerlo y mas su madre que nunca le ha escuchado hablar con ese tono de voz, pero eso era cierto, el puede contenerse como su mama, ¿por que el señor rata le dice eso si apenas se conocen?.. ¿no era bienvenido todavía, debe pasar esa prueba?.

Michelangelo: Lo saluda con una mano a lo lejos y asiente hace el mismo gesto con su pequeño bebe de 1 año, toma una cinta algo larga y simula acomodarla - Tu primo tiene que demostrar algunas cosas contigo y tu igual en un combate amistoso, solo no se lastimen diga lo que diga el sensei, háganse amigos - le susurra en su oído, terminando de amarrar bien la cinta.

Donatellangel: Asiente - Hai, mama - dijo.

Leonardo: Se trae un momento a raphanardo - No seas tan rudo con tu primo y no se lastimen, ¿bien? - le pregunta o le hace prometer.

Raphanardo: Asiente - Hai, oka-san - dijo.

Caminando luego de que leo le diera el paso, raphanardo camina hasta las losas que sirven de puente y de igual forma lo era donatellangel, los dos pasaron hasta llegar al centro de la habitación en la plataforma de cemento bajo la luz natural fueron iluminados los dos niños vestidos de blanco; el viejo roedor estaba fascinado con quien comenzó todo este lió.. era como ver a leonardo y a raphael juntos, aunque mas al de rojo..

CONTINUARA.....

\----------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 9........


	63. Capitulo 63: Enfrentamiento ¨amistoso¨, Recompensa y... algo anda... mal...

Los dos niños estaban uno enfrente al otro al llegar a la plataforma central, estaban lo mas calmados estudiando al otro con su mirada o en realidad curioso por este en la plataforma, mientras que raphanardo estaba sonriendo a su primo un poco alto y este hace lo mismo aunque nervioso por un niño que apenas conoce y es su primo, ambos sacan sus armas para donatellangel un bastón bo de madera de entrenamiento y raphanardo los sais que le dio su padre desde que era pequeño; lo que los dos estaban curioso del otro aunque era mejor aprender mas luchando, como le dijo raphael una vez a raphanardo.

La rata estaba con ellos en la misma plataforma viendo con mas atención y interés al mayor de los dos niños, de ojos color amarillo/verdosos/azulados, pues se parece mucho al de bandana roja con todo su cuerpo un poco musculoso para su edad y su cicatriz en el labio, mientras que en sus ojos estaba la misma mirada de estratega del azul ahora bajo la luz natural; es lo mejor que ha esperado de esta ¨unión no aprobada por el¨, pero lo fascinaba mas cuando estaba cerca.

Leonardo estaba preocupado como raphael, pues recuerda mucho esa mirada en el sensei cuando la usaba con el desde pequeño con cada cosa que hacia en sus largas horas de entrenamiento y con su deber de líder, estaba estudiando siempre a su hijo ahora como si fuera el, raph recuerda esa mirada también, pues la usaba para nombrar todo lo que era negativo de el y para compararlo con leonardo; raph toma la mano de leo, y este las entrelaza, ahora necesitaban confiar en su hijo, leo se sienta viendo al frente mientras raph se cruza de brazos viendo como su compañero.

Michelangelo y donatello aprendieron en estos 4 años todos sobre el sensei, esa es una de las miradas que mas han odiado, muchas veces usada con su primer hijo o con el segundo junto con sus ¨criticas constructivas¨ pero eran en realidad mas destructivas; a michelangelo como madre le molesta y tiene con consolar a su hijo mayor, para donatello es el impedimento de saber que es capaz el sensei de hacer.. temeroso makey imita a leo, seguido de donnie..

Sensei splinter: Mira a raphanardo y a donatellangel - Bien, niños, ahora darán lo mejor de cada uno y lo que han aprendido en estos años de sus padres - dijo a los dos aunque poniendo nerviosos a los padres, da unos pasos a los escalones, los ve hacer unos cuantos movimientos con sus armas - ¡Comiencen! - dijo en voz firme a los dos.

Donatellangel se lanza con su bastón mientras que raphanardo lo bloquea con sus sais, algo que muchas veces ha intentado a donnie corregir pero no lo logra, con mas fuerza tensa y echa un poco atrás a donatellangel con un pequeño o bueno un empujón muy fuerte para liberar sus dos sais y ponerse en posición de defensa, no le iba a atacar no era justo mientras se levanta y se acomoda el los lentes.

Raphanardo: Lo ve preocupado - ¿Estas bien? - pregunta un poco asustado -( No le hice daño, ¿o si? )- se pregunta ahora preocupado.

Donatellangel: Se pone en posición - Hai... ¿gracias? - dijo un poco extrañado por el -( No creo que el sea quien abuelo splinter dijo )- dijo en su mente.

Raphanardo ahora hace su movimiento tratando de golpear al otro niño tortuga pero ese acciona un botón o algo así para casi tirarlo de plataforma solo que gracias a los sais se tiene y se sube, esquiva los ataques del oji-rojo/terracota azules; quien trata en todo de mantener las distancia entre ellos.

Raphanardo: Esquiva rápido - Eres muy bueno.. - susurra - Aunque mama dijo que no te lastimara... pienso que tienes otros planes - le da una patada al bastón.

Donatellangel: Con cara enojada - Aunque el mio me dijo lo mismo no puedo - dijo con puchero - Mi madre esta asustado por tu culpa, todo esto es tu culpa - se lanza a el.

La tortuga mas grande en comparecencia con el mas delgado estaba viendo como atacar, hasta que se leo ocurre guardar sus armas y hace un giro sobre su caparazón para patear le justo en los pies, este cae a su costado y lejos de su bastón, se sube arriba de el pero este toma su bo y con el mismo truquito de antes lo hace colgar de la plataforma; mientras este se acerca enojado listo para tirarlo a las aguas sucias.

Raphanardo: Se enoja - ¡Disculpa por haber nacido y entrometerme de forma directa de la vida de todos! - responde subiendo y sacando sus sais para intentar.. si quiere las-timarlo un poco - ¡Yo le hubiera dado el honor de ser el primero a mi hermano... pero el esta muerto! - grita sus ojos estaban llenos de lagrimas - Mi mama se puso mal y luego mi papa esta enojado.. yo quisiera que no fuera así.. pero.. no se que hacer - dijo enojado avanzando.

Leonardo: Lo mira preocupado - Raph.. - le llama.

Raphael: Lo ve apretando su mano en puño - Lose leo.. - responde.

Raphanardo: Sus ojos se ponen en blanco, la membrana estaba haciendo su trabajo - Si yo no hubiera nacido, mama y papa tendrían lo que quieren lograr.. tendrían a mi hermano en vez de mi - dijo solamente entre lazar golpes y esquivarlos de su primo.

Todos lo han escuchado, leonardo se levanta y con raphael da unos pasos algo sorprendidos, eso solo les confirma que raphanardo... aun se acuerda de que leo pudo haberse suicidado con el harakiri si el pequeño e raph estaban cada día con el o raph haberlo matado por accidente si leo no hubiera estado; leo intenta ir, detener la pelea pero raph le toma del brazo.. era peligroso para los niños mientras estaban presentes, dijo su mirada y leo asiente para volver a sentarse.

Michelangelo y donatello estaban en completo shock, de ambos bandos, pues las palabras de su hijo no eran nada de lo que ellos le han enseñado... miran a la rata con disgusto y luego estaba... su sobrino de 4 años... estaba enfrentando cosas con sus padres, con sus hermanos... la perdida de un familiar.. de un bebe... makey llora en silencio con la cabeza baja con michetello en brazos mientras donnie se asegura que su hijo este a salvo pero con un ojo en el roedor de dos patas.

Mientras este estaba impresionado por la velocidad y fuerza del mayor con tan solo 4 años, leonardo le ha enseñado bien y mas con todo lo que sabe sus hijos tardaron mucho en llegar a ese nivel a sus 10 años lo lograron... pero este pequeño era y cumplía todas.. sus expectativas; aunque tener a leonardo y el pequeño puede ser la mejor combinación para unos cuantos años siguientes, se le escapa una maliciosa sonrisa entre sus peludos bigotes y pelaje

Mientras los dos niños estaban o bueno el menor de los dos estaba tratando de no ser atravesado por las armas del mayor que tiene todas las intenciones de hacerlo, raphanrdo cambia a su arma secundaria que es la katana de hoja acorde a su edad y donatellangel no lleva sus nunchakos de practica ahora, el no debió decir eso estaba seguro y ahora con el mas grande apunto de clavares sus sais, logra quitarle de encima, raphanardo lo empuja haciendo que este suelte su bastón; estaba muy lejos e intentar alcanzarle era mucho pues raphanardo estaba cubriendo las rutas, sus lentes no eran necesarios pues por parte de makey obtuvo una buena vista, sin mas camina hacia atrás..

Donatellangel: Estaba asustado - Disculpa, no quise...¡hag! - se tropieza con el borde.

Raphael y donatello ya estaban corriendo a salvar a los niños, pero ven lo que hace ahora el niño con la bandana o intento de bandana, atrapo de la manga larga del traje del otro y lo tiene con sus manos, makey y leo corren igual hacia ellos, pero mas que nada para que el sensei no tomara ¨reprimendas¨ contra los niños... son niños, y el encuentro era amistoso..

Donatellangel: Cierra los ojos fuerte, pero le tienen de su mano y ante brazo - ¿Que? - se pregunta.

Raphanardo: Lo sostiene con ambas manos - Aguanta.. ¡ayúdenme! - dijo y lo ayuda a estar a salvo, con un poco de ayuda de raph e donnie que lo sube a el y a donatellangel al centro de la plataforma.

Todos estaban alrededor de los dos e incluso michetello estaba en carita sorprendida pues su hermano y su primero eran buenos en la lucha, las madres hacen lo suyo con sus bebes..

Michelangelo: Abraza a donatellangel con un brazo mientras el otro estaba ocupado - ¿Estas bien, mi amor? - le pregunta preocupado a su altura - Lo has hecho muy bien - dijo besando su frente y mejillas, mira a raphanado - Tu también pequeño rapha - dijo con su típica sonrisa.

Donatello: Asiente - Gracias por tenerlo pequeño hasta que llegamos - sonríe como makey.

Raphanardo: Toma los lentes y el bastón bo de este - Lo siento - dijo bajando la cabeza, lo extiende - Muchas gracias, tío michelangelo - hace una reverencia antes de regresar con leo.

Leonardo: Lo abraza y une sus frentes viendo que estuviera sin ningún rasguño, viendo el color normal de los ojos de este con emoción y ronronea para el - Ese es mi pequeño y rudo ninja - dijo abrazándole con una sonrisa.

Raphanardo: Se sonroja y responde - No fui tan malo.. ¿verdad? - sonriendo cuando ve a leonardo negar y lo abraza.

Donatellangel: Los toma un poco impresionado - ¿No estas enojado conmigo? - pregunta sincero.

Leonardo: Abraza a raphanardo - El muy bien te hubiera dejado caer, créeme, ¿pero, recuerdas lo que dijo tu madre? - le pregunta el ahora sonriendo.

Donatellangel: Abre los ojos - Ouuh... ¿eso es amistoso para el? - pregunta.

Leonardo: Hace una cara de mas o menos - Digamos que el quiere conocerte y que le molestaste un poco.. - dijo viendo la carita de enojo y vergüenza de raphanardo - No es para avergonzarse, tu padre es así.. - dijo.

Raphael: Cruzado de brazos - Hay cosas que puedes aprender en pocos minutos - dijo recibiendo unos golpes en su pierna - Basta, leo.. - dijo un poco irritado.

Leonardo: Lo mira - Sabes que decimos la verdad - dijo abrazándole y lo suelta.

Raphanardo: Mira a donatellangel - Seamos amigos.. primo, donatellangel - dijo extiende su mano.

Donatellangel: Asiente - Hai, raphanardo - sonriendo.

El bastón se escucha atrás de ellos, volteando los adultos un poco disgustado por la interrupción del momento de los niños, quien a donatellangel se esconde detrás de su madre siendo visto por raphanardo..

Sensei splinter: Mira a los dos niños - Bien echo, niños, han mostrado bien que son ¨dignos¨ - se acerca a sus hijos, mira a raphanardo - Eres ¨digno¨ de ser mi nieto - dijo con una sonrisa ¨generosa¨ -( Si logro que tu madre se quede aquí, la vaca tiene que estar con su becerro )- piensa.

Mientras que leonardo y raphael mantienen ahora a raphanardo detrás de ellos, makey y donnie hacen lo mismo con donatellangel y michetello, la rata estaba a 1 metro de distancia de los 7...

Sensei splinter: Los mira calmado - ¿Por que no mejor vamos a celebrar?, los niños deben estar esperando su recompensa - dijo con una amable mirada - La guarida nos esta esperando hijos míos - dijo con sus dos manos en el bastón.

Los mayores se miran un poco... aterrados pero sin mostrar expresión hasta que los niños se ponen en frente de ellos, mirando a sus madres con emoción, pueden pasar todos tiempos juntos estaba la idea en los pequeños e michetello estaba tomando una siesta, suspirando con una pequeña sonrisa leo y makey asienten; los niños quieren conocerse después de todo, como han soñado que pasara esto aunque les daba miedo al mismo tiempo.. no era un sueño y los niños pueden estar en peligro... algo andaba muy mal.

Aunque al mirar al sensei splinter era fría como las de las tortugas de rojo y morado en vigilancia por protección van adelante de sus compañeros e pequeños, la guarida a su paso estaba lejos; michelangelo e donatello ven como era donatellangel.. desplazado pero saben que o tienen idea, lo mismo era con leonardo e raphael al ver como estaba mas interesado en raphanardo.

\- En la guarida -

Al llegar.. fueron recibidos por casey, april y vernon, junto con el pequeño codey, estaban sorprendidos de ver de regreso a los 4 hermanos e el sensei splinter... mas que nada en ver a leonardo y a raphael de nuevo, la reportera se acerca con su hijo en brazos sonriendo..

April: Mira al pequeño en los hombros de raph e luego a leo y raph - Felicidades.. - dijo sonriendo - ¿Este es el pequeño? - sonriendo a raphanardo.

Leonardo: Asiente con una pequeña sonrisa - Gracias april y igualmente con el - baja a su hijo y lo deja sobre sus pies - ¿Por que no te presentas a tus tíos e tía? - dijo suavemente.

Raphanardo: Mira a april y a los dos hombre con una sonrisa confiada - Mi nombre es raphanardo raphael y tengo 4 años - dijo sacando sus sais.

Casey: Viendo a raph y luego a el para ver a leo - ¿No sera que imprimiste una copia exacta de raph? - recibe un pequeño golpe de este mas grande - Au.. - se soba.

Leonardo: Se ríe un poco - No no lo creo.. - dijo viendo a su niño olfateando a april e codey cuando ella le permite verle al bebe de 1 años.

Vernon: Con donatellangel - Yo supongo que han vivido lo que es... ¨la paternidad y la maternidad en sumas vivo esplendor¨, ¿no es cierto? - pregunta al de rojo.

Raphael: Gruñe un poco - En eso tienes razón.. - le da un codazo a leo - Pero nos las arreglamos - dijo sonriendo a leo y este asiente.

Donatellangel: Choca los ¨3¨ con raphanardo - ¡Somos amigos! - dijo sonriendo.

Raphanardo: Asiente a su primo - ¿Que llevas? - le pregunta a makey.

Michelangelo: Sonriendo - Bueno es tu otro primo, michetello michelangelo pero aun es un bebe de 1 año, aunque tiene sueño - dijo viendo como este busca descansar.

Michetello: Bosteza cerrando sus ojitos - Ma... - comienza a roncar.

Donatello: Mira que raphanardo estaba curioso - ¿Por que no vas a ver como descansa?, donatellangel puede acompañarte y jugar contigo un rato - dijo suave.

Raphanardo: Mira a leo - Oka-san.. ¿puedo? - pregunta.

Leonardo: Asiente - Claro pero no hagas ruido - dijo a su pequeño.

Mientras raphanardo va con makey y donatellangel a la habitacion de los dos niños, leonardo y raph se quedan con ellos, luego de unos minutos regresan los tres para celebrar, leonardo y raph mantienen cierta vista en la silenciosa y anciana rata que esperaba en silencio viendo a los niños jugando; luego de unas horas april, casey y vernon tienen que irse dejando a la familia con su privacidad necesaria.

Ya estaba amaneciendo y los niños han estado mucho tiempo despiertos después de comer golosinas e mas cosas, sin mas estaba por quedarse dormidos o intentan no hacerlo pero bajo la mirada de sus padres era difícil...

Raphael: Mira a raphanardo que cabeceaba mucho - Es hora de irnos - dijo parado y cruzado de brazo algo cerca de leo.

Leonardo: Carga a raphanardo - Hai, raph - responde a su compañero, pero el niño se mueve - Shh, mami esta aquí - dice suavemente.

Michelangelo: Carga a donatellangel quien ya se quedo dormido - ¿Ya se van?, quédense esta es su casa también, es mas sus habitaciones están intactas - dijo con un poco de tristeza, se han reunido en tanto tiempo.

Leonardo: Ve a raph y este lo mira a el, quiere que el elija - Bien.. gracias makey - dijo de camino a su habitación -( Algo aun... anda mal.. )- piensa.

\- Con leo y raphanardo -

Dejando al bebe en su cama lo arropa y le besa la frente pero el tiene su bandana en su mano, eso quiere decir que no lo soltara y quiere que se quede un rato con el hasta dormirse, se acuesta a su lado acariciando su carita e caparazón, sonriendo por lo lindo que era.

Raphanardo: Lo mira a los ojos - Lo siento por lo que dije, no lo pensé como tu haces - dijo.

Leonardo: Le besa la frente - Dijiste lo que pensabas y lo entiendo, se que querías un hermano, se que no entiendes mucho de eso pero el o ella ya están en paz y en un lugar mejor - dijo.

Raphanardo: Lo mira a los ojos - Lejos de nosotros... - dijo.

Leonardo: Toma la mano de su hijo - Prométeme que si algo pasa, te llevaras contigo a donatellangel y michetello, los llevaras contigo hasta daichi e nozomi ellos les pondrán en un lugar seguro, ¿harías eso por mami? - pregunta serio.

Raphanardo: Mira las lagrimas de leo - Si mami.. ¿que pasara contigo y papa? - pregunta.

Raphael: Se acerca a el para besar su frente también - Pase lo que pase tu madre y yo nos preocupamos mas por ti - dijo - Recuerda obedecer a los planes de tu madre y sus ordenes, he, enano - se leja - Te veremos mas tarde - sale fuera.

Unos minutos luego se escucha algo afuera, como una discusión, se acerca a la puerta con cautela mirando por donde la rendija le deja ver, ve solo el sensei splinter de espaldas..

Leonardo: Mira a los ojos de su bebe - Raph y yo nos quedaremos protegiéndote si pasa algo - dijo mas calmado - Es hora de dormir, te veré mas tarde y recuerda.. obedecer mis ordenes - sale sonriendo.

Cuando leonardo sale se encuentra con su compañero, makey y donnie... un poco raros al no tener sus bandanas puestas.. el sensei lentamente se voltea a verle, se mantiene tranquilo mientras avanza hacia ellos lentamente pero ve los ojos de su compañero, estaban cerrados.. y cuando los abre... eran blancos.. sus membranas estaban en sus ojos e en los otros dos.. saca sus katanas..

Sensei splinter: Mira a leonardo - Hijo mio.. quiero mantener la ¨familia unida¨ - dijo serio aprieta unas cosas en sus manos - Solo quédate con el pequeño... como lo hace raph y viviremos como una familia feliz, hijo mio - sonriendo un poco.

Leonardo: Con respiración calmada - ¡Usted nos puso de esa forma aquella vez! - exclama - Y sigue llamándonos sus hijos.. usted.. ¡usted no es mi padre! - grita en posición de ataque.

Sensei splinter: Niega lentamente - Y yo pensaba que eras el mejor de todos como el líder de los 4, uniendo a la familia.. pero solo eres una decepción mas, uno que prefirió destruir a su familia por un capricho.. raphael - el mencionado saca sus sais - Ve por el.. y por el niño - manda.

Leo al ver que raph se lanza por el se echa atrás para entrar, viendo que raphanardo estaba despierto y asustado con sus armas con el, lo carga cuando raph estaba apunto de clavares los sais a verle cerca; leo sale con el en brazos ve que donnie y makey se acercan a el, raphanardo saca algo.. una bomba de humo.

Leo aprovecha para escabullirse e ir por los otros dos pequeños, guarda sus katanas, metiendo a michetello con algunas cosas lo mas rápido en un pequeño bolso con cuidado e dejando que raphanardo despierte e aliste a donatellangel, toma una cinta para amarrarse a los dos mayores en su caparazón.

Donatellangel: Mira a leo - ¿Que esta pasando tío leo? - pregunta aun con sueño.

Leonardo: Mira a los lados - Tienes que quedarte despierto y haciéndome caso, por ahora no se que pasa pero los sacare a ustedes de aquí, ¿bien? - dijo bajo y escucha un ¨si¨, mira a fuera de la habitación - Debes hacerle caso también a raphanardo - susurra tomando una bomba de humo -( No puedo enfrentarme a ellos con los niños )- se dijo.

Sale pero el humo ya se estaba dispersando e estrella la bomba de humo, para poder escapar por la entradas a la red de alcantarillado, pero puede sentir que su compañero le sigue junto con sus hermanos, trata de despistarles hasta que ve lo que puede ayudarles a los niños.. la parte cerrada y mas segura pero con una gran reja de acero que ni el propio raph consciente ha podido abrir...

Leonardo: Se quita la cinta dejando a los dos niños en el suelo, le da a raphanardo a michetello en el bolso - Niños.. esta es la ruta mas segura al escondite deben quedarse en un lugar seguro - mira a raphanardo - ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije? - pregunta.

Raphanardo: Mira a leo - Mama.. me dijiste que fuera con ellos, daichi e nozomi, pero.. - mira al rostro de leo, estaba con lagrimas.

Donatellangel: Asustado - Leo.. se están acercando - dijo mas asustado.

Leonardo: Mira una entrada pequeña les ayuda a entrar - Vamos entren niños.. - dijo entre lagrimas - Cuando lleguen esconderse y cuando despierten tomen un baño... eso les protegerá... de nosotros - dijo entre lagrimas.

Raphanardo: Toma las manos de leo entre la reja era lo único que puede entrar por el patrón tan complicado e difícil de entrar - Mama.. ven con nosotros... - dijo entre lagrimas.

Leonardo: Lo mira a los ojos - ¡Váyanse ya! - con dolor en su voz mientras se aferra a ese lugar.

Un gruñido se escucha mientras el ve a su hijo y sus sobrinos irse por la oscura parte, siente su corazón romperse... unas manos sobre el para llevárselo, se resiste aunque le golpeen contra la reja... el se rehúsa a irse.. su bebe se ha ido.. no tiene a su luz cerca.. las manos mas grandes le hacen que se suelte lentamente.. se calla deja sus gritos, sus ojos pagados mientras el mas grande se lo lleva..

\- Con los niños -

Miran la tapa de la alcantarilla, estaban sucios pero aun estaban tratando no conociendo el camino, raphanardo sube la escalera hasta quitar la tapa lo suficiente para salir, eran las 2 de la tarde pero nadie estaba cerca.. mira al edificio, si era en ese lugar, ayuda a sus primos, la entrada donde estaban los caballos tiene una pequeña entrada donde ambos pueden pasar; donatellangel estaba impresionado con los 3 animales gigantes con unas cuantas lagrimas y con la llegada de 6 aves rapaces..

Raphanardo: Llorando aun nozomi se acerca con alos2 - Mama.. se ha ido... - dijo entre cortado.

La yegua estaba sintiendo las emociones de los tres pequeños como su hijo, se acuesta en el lado mas limpio de ese lugar, mientras raphanardo le abraza llorando, donatellangel saca a michetello que estaba igual de carita llorosa como el y ahora la equina trata de consolarlos a los tres, alos2 y daichi estaban calmados pero enojados...

Lentamente los niños caen en un sueño sin sueños...

\- Con la rata malparida de dos patas -

Esperaba tener a sus hijos de regreso con los niños tortugas... pero solo estaban de regreso con el de azul, quien como esperaba y la declaración del niño en el ¨enfrentamiento amistoso¨ estaba mal... muy mal... no solo ha perdido un bebe... ha perdido dos... piensa este, mira como el de rojo sostiene al de azul en caso de que piense escapar...

Sensei splinter: Se acerca con las 4 cosas en sus manos - No quisiste aceptar... todo paso por tu culpa, perder a ese feto y luego al que por lo menos llego a nacer... - dijo siniestro mira a los ojos apagados de leo - ¿En donde están ahora ¨mis nietos¨? - le levanta la mirada con su mano, la escamas de este estaban lisas.

Leonardo: Respirando pesadamente - Lejos... no podrás encontrarles - dijo recibe una cachetada un hilo de sangre sale de su boca.

Sensei splinter: Niega con disgusto - Quiero al líder que obedece todo lo que digo, que hará todo lo que diga y nunca me desobedecerá, que obedezca tal cual lo que yo quiero lo que espero e mis expectativas cumplidas.. - su voz se vuelve siniestra sus garras se clavan en el cuello de leo y en su otra mano estaba un frasco brillando azul - Tu eres una madre que ha perdido un hijo y yo muy amable te daré dos de regreso, dos por el precio de uno... - dijo viendo a los ojos apagados que desaparecían lentamente bajo la membrana - ¡¡Solo tráeme a raphanardo, donatellangel y michetello!! - grita.

Solo que da un silencio después de eso...

CONTINUARA...

\------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 8.....


	64. Capitulo 64: ¡No podemos irnos sin ellos!, Plan de rescate..

\- A la mañana siguiente con los 3 niños tortugas, Guarida secreta de leonardo y raphael, en la ciudad de new york -

Raphanardo despierta y abriendo sus ojos lentamente... mira primero a donatellangel y a michetello que aun dormían profundamente, se sienta recuerda lo que paso con sus tíos, padre... y... madre, sus lagrimas caen pero siente como le lamen alza la mirada para ver a nozomi quien le lame las mejillas, alos 2 y daichi hacen lo mismo con donatellangel e michetello...

Raphanardo: Mira a nozomi - Mama... me dijo que tu nos pondrías a los 3 en un lugar seguro... - dijo a la yegua.

Nozomi asiente y lentamente despierta a los dos pequeños antes memorizando sus olores, raphanardo carga a michetello mientras donatellangel con la bolsa se levanta un poco adormilado, dejando que la yegua pueda levantarse luego de casi toda la noche acostada..

Donatellangel: Mira a raphanardo - ¿Que hacemos ahora? - le pregunta al mas grande de los 3.

Raphanardo: Piensa recordando - Hay que bañarnos.. mama nos dijo eso - toma a michetello - Sube primero y yo lo llevare a el... - dijo calmado pero triste.

Suben hasta el departamento seguidos de los halcones quienes estaban atentos de los niños, raphanardo llena la bañera para darse un baño y los tres al desvestirse entran para limpiarse completamente bajo la vigilancia de hayabusa.

Michetello: Ríe un poco por el agua que hace salpicar - ¡Aua! - aplaude.

Donatellangel: Asiente - Si.. - dijo jugando con michetello - Tu mama dijo que ¨nozomi y daichi¨ nos pondrían a salvo - dijo viendo a su hermanito - ¿Quienes son? - pregunta.

Raphanardo: Pasa un cepillo por el caparazón de michetello - La yegua es nozomi el caballo de mama, el semental negro es daichi el caballo de papa y el negro con blanco es alos2, mi caballo - dijo bajo.

Donatellangel: Asiente - Okay... - vierte agua con cuidado en michetello - ¿Y las aves? - recibe un chirrido de hayabusa - Aves rapaces, ¿de quienes son? - pregunta.

Raphanardo: Sonriendo un poco - Son de mama y papa la cuidaron antes de que yo naciera, hayabusa es prácticamente criada por mama y papa, eso me vuelve un halcón para ellos.. - dijo bajo.

Michetello: En la toalla - ¡Pajalito! - exclama con una sonrisa.

Raphanardo seca a michetello y ayuda a donatellangel con su caparazón como si fuera el hermano mayor, quien ayuda a raphanardo a secarse, busca las cosas suyas para prestar algo de ropa para ellos 3; no dejando olor alguno de sus padres. Con unos cuantos arreglos pudieron ponérselas michetello quien sale caminando a unos pasitos antes de comenzar a gatear, donatellangel mira las ropas blancas y las iba a agarrar pero hayabusa se pone en su camino, en eso raphanardo termina de vestirse.

Donatellangel: Señala a hayabusa con su bastón bo no le fuera a morder - Ella no quiere que ordene eso - se refiere a las ropas blancas.

Raphanardo: Piensa - No quiere que tengamos el olor de mama o papa - dijo y hayabusa asiente.

Se escucha un golpe y una voz muy conocida para raphanardo mientras se acerca con donatellangel a ver de donde es que sale, michetello mira lo que estaba en el suelo..

/ ¿¿??: - Raphanardo... soy yo leonardo, mama... si has encontrado esto.. siempre supe que eres muy inteligente... este dispositivo no puede ser rastreado por donatello, y controla los instrumentos de observación de hayabusa y sus pollitos...; de igual forma, daichi, nozomi e alos2 te obedecerán y te pondrán a salvo... - se detiene la grabación -/

Michetello: Se levanta y se lo da a raphanardo - ¿U mama? - se sienta.

Raphanardo: Asiente mira la hora y unos boletos pegados para 3 ¨trasportes¨ con la hora de las 10 y punto en los muelles - Debemos irnos ahora donatellangel - dijo tomando unas cosas para el camino.

Los halcones toman las cosas que se trajeron raph, leo y raphanardo para dejarlas en donde daichi e nozomi las trajeron ya con sus asientos e con sus riendas, raphanardo le pone a cada uno su debido instrumento de observación con donatellangel; a michetello lo meten en uno de los espacios vacíos, dejando a los dos en la silla de nozomi, pero raphanardo abre el portón antes para que los tres caballos salgan e sube con ayuda de daichi.. 

Se ponen en camino a ese lugar ¨seguro¨ según leonardo tiene preparado para ellos encomendado a los nobles animales, raphanardo mira triste donde pudo haberse todo arreglado e vivir con sus padres en la ciudad donde crecieron...

\- En la guarida de las alcantarillas con el sensei splinter y con las 4 tortugas, en la ciudad de new york -

El sensei splinter con una maliciosa dirige su mirar ahora a sus 4 hijos, no.. ahora eran sus 4 soldados... aunque aun estaba un poco decepcionado por la perdida de los 3 niños, no obstante, con las parejas pueden buscarlos por el al saber mas el olor de los pequeños escurridizos.. y mas ahora que ya tiene a la tortuga de azul en sus manos; no pudo contra el..

Estaban inclinados de rodillas ante el sensei los 4 e cabizbajos ante el esperando ordenes... suelta una ligera risa mientras se acerca a los 4 hermanos, con sus manos en su espalda con los misteriosos envases de cristal de cada uno de los colores de los 4 hermanos.

Sensei splinter: Los mira - Ya que al fin leonardo se ha decidido a unirse a nosotros... - dijo mientras ellos le miran levantando las cabezas - Estamos casi todos reunidos... y digo casi por que faltan los pequeños niños... ustedes van a encontrarlos por supuesto - dijo viendo serio a los 4 - No queremos que se pierda, se lastimen o les paso algo peor, ¿cierto? - acaricia su barba - ¡Encuentren a los niños, o sino, ustedes recibirán su merecido castigo! - les grita.

Los 4: Asienten - Hai sensei - se levantan haciendo una reverencia al sensei.

El sensei sonriendo malévolo mientras los 4 hermanos van a buscar los olores de los 3 niños, comenzando la búsqueda hasta donde se estaban escondiendo durante toda la noche...

\- Con los niños en el muelle -

Raphanardo y donatellangel bien cubiertos para que los humanos no los descubran, comiendo unos emparedados, miran lo cerca que estaban al ferry que estaba cargando los autos, pero algo no estaba bien con raphanardo, no pueden dejarlos de esa forma.. mira a sus manos, no pueden huir y dejar a sus tíos, padre y madre; mira al ferry y luego a nozomi..

Raphanardo: Respira hondo - Donatellangel.. - dijo a su primo - No podemos dejarlos - dice serio.

Donatellangel: Mira a raphanardo - Tienes razón - responde a su primo.

Raphanardo: Toma las riendas de nozomi - No nos vamos, ayudaremos a mama y papa - dijo pero la yegua sigue caminando.

Los dos sementales igualmente siguen a la yegua mientras seguían las ordenes de leo, pero en eso raphanardo se baja de la silla dejando a donatellangel aun allí, la yegua se gira a verle con los dos sementales no pueden dejar al hijo único de sus dueños sabiendo como se han puesto antes.. y ellos lo sienten como esas veces..; pero aun así eran ordenes y ellos lo harán cumplir.

A los halcones también les parece extraño que raphanardo no quiera obedecer a las ordenes de su madre, hayabusa observa al niño de 4 años con atención como sus pichones, pues reconoce esa energía misma de un... líder como lo es leonardo y raphael; a los halconcillos les era interesante la paciencia de nozomi con raphanardo con muchas razones la dejo leo a cargo de esta situacion si se presentaba.

Nozomi resopla mientras trata de que raphanardo suba de nuevo para llevarlo por ordenes de leo, pero el niño era mas renuente a hacerlo e mas eran alos2 y daichi que temen causarle algún daño a su joven amo, donatellangel estaba igual de querer quedarse he ayudar pero su hermanito estaba en problemas como ellos la dudas se vuelve mas y mas fuerte con cada minuto.

La yegua se acuesta solo para unir las frentes con raphanardo quien estaba enrollado en las riendas de la equina; su capucha nunca fue tocada para no revelarse su identidad aunque estuvieran en un callejón...

Raphanardo: Abraza a nozomi - Queremos a nuestras mamas e papas de vuelta... - mira al ojo de la yegua - No podemos dejarlos... - dice con lagrimas - Quiero ayudarles nozomi, daichi y alos2.... a volver con nosotros - entre pequeños sollozos.

Donatellangel: Se abaja con lagrimas - Si quiero a mi papa y mama de vuelta, mi hermanito necesita a mi mama ahora - dice con sus manitos en puños pero mira a raphanardo con claro temor - ¿Pero como si somos unos niños? - le pregunta.

Raphanardo: Coloca una mano debajo de su barbilla - Mmmm, necesitamos un lugar seguro primero donde dejar a michetello e donde descansar un poco - acaricia la cabeza de nozomi - Luego buscar quien mas quiera ayudarnos - dijo viendo a donatellangel.

Donatellangel: Asiente con una sonrisa que luego se quita aterrado - ¿¡Y si nuestros padres nos encuentran!? - carga a michetello para darle su biberón.

Raphanardo: Saca sus sais - Pues... papa intento matarme una vez... - responde y con un rapido movimiento vuelve a poner sus sais en sus fundas - No lo permitiremos, les haremos recordar quienes somos donatellangel - se cruza de brazos confiado.

Michetello: Aplaude feliz - Ti - dice entre risas.

Donatellangel: Asiente - Bien - dijo sonriendo ahora - ¿Podemos ir con tía april y tío casey? - mira a raphanardo.

Raphanardo: Asiente pero se rasca la cabeza - ¿Sabes donde viven?, yo no se - dijo apenado.

El niño de ojos terracota con pizcas azules asiente mientras vuelve a dejar a su hermanito en la cesta para que no le pasara nada malo en el camino luego de haber comido su segundo biberón, ahora suben en la silla de la yegua blanca los dos; nozomi mira a donde el ferry se estaba yendo a mar abierto, daichi e alos2 miran de igual forma como lo hacen también los halcones... pero no dejarían a nadie atrás.

Raphanardo: Asiente y le da las riendas - Bien nozomi-san, obedece a donatellangel para llevarnos con april-sama - dijo a la yegua.

Donatellangel: Toma las riendas con un poco de miedo - Bien.. vamos - mueve las riendas de nozomi un poco haciendo que camine lentamente voltea a ver a daichi e alos2 - ¿Lo hago bien? - le pregunta a su primo.

Raphanardo: Asiente - Hai, te sale natural - responde mientras ahora salta a daichi - Yo los guiare a ellos, marca el paso a donde vamos donatellangel - calmado con riendas de daichi e alos dos en mano.

Donatellangel: Asiente - Hai - alza sin querer las riendas de nozomi e tira de ellas, haciendo que ella relinche en sus patas traseras y comience a correr - ¡Ayuda! - grita.

Raphanardo se ríe un poco tirando las riendas de daichi con suavidad para que este avance, para salvar a su primo inexperto con los caballos aunque buen jinete, logra calmar a nozomi e los llevan a un parque para que tomen un poco de agua e pasto de este mismo parque.

Continúan luego de unos minutos su camino aunque apreciando la ciudad e donde pueden ir con los caballos de tiros e halcones peregrinos cuidando-les de quienes quieran lastimares... recorriendo casi media ciudad en el proceso hasta que fueron las 10:40 de la mañana, cuando las pancitas gruñen de querer comer algo, han estado buscando como pero les llamaba tanto la atención de ver la ciudad de día; pero no pensaron ver a vernon caminar hacia ellos y este mas no se esperaba que los niños estuvieran a plena luz del día los lleva a la reportera, y les indica con amabilidad e como un adulto bueno con los niños, que están del otro lado de la ciudad haciendo turismo sin supervision de un adulto tortuga mutante ninja responsables que les proteja..

Donatellangel: Mira a los ojos de vern - ¡Algo malo les paso a mama y papa, pero no solo a ellos, el papa de raphanardo también! - exclama mientras el hombre leva de las riendas a los dos caballos mayores.

Vernon: Los mira preocupado les lleva al estacionamiento en frente de que april - Si eso les paso a makey, donnie y raph... ¿que hay de leonardo el entonces los debe de estar cuidando? - pregunta serio.

Raphanardo: Baja la cabeza - Mama nos protegió... de que nos pasara algo malo... - solo dijo con tristeza en su voz - Les dio ordenes a nozomi e daichi de llevarnos a casa, a mi casa - dice serio.

Los dos niños de 4 e 3 años estaban esperando que el hombre tome en brazos a michetello quien estaba llorando al ser despertado de su siesta matutina como acostumbra; sin dejar amarrando a los tres caballos de tiro pesado en un poste como se ve que ellos les esperaran en ese lugar luego de la orden de raphanrdo, los halcones eran los únicos que les estarán siguiendo a la casa de la pelirroja..

Vernon: Asiente - Bien ahora - toma con cuidado a michetello - Vamos con april rápido niños - toma de la mano a raphanardo - Donatellangel, toma la mano de raphanardo - dijo con amabilidad.

Saliendo ahora los los 3 van al edificio de apartamentos de april para hablar mejor sin tanto peligro por las pequeñas tortugas ninjas en medio de una ciudad que nos les importara dejarlos en la luz de casi todo el mundo; piensa el hombre de mediana edad aunque ahora le han llegado notificaciones de los vídeos e fotos de los 3 caballos grandes por toda la ciudad con sus dos jinetes pequeños e encubiertos...

\- Con las tortugas ahora ninjas malvados -

Suben rápidamente al departamento donde el olor del pequeño visitante era mas fuerte junto con la de los otros dos niños pequeños, el olor era por lo que estaban allí, su aroma les han llevado a su escondite, junto con la memoria de raph e leo como guía.. entran los 4 rápido antes de que los humanos le ven e tomen fotos; no quieren volver una misión de ¨recuperación¨ a una masacre..

Raphael camina olfateando el lugar hay muchos olores diferentes... mientras quita los muebles donde los tres niños puedan esconderse, michelangelo busca en los lugares que son mas pequeños, donatello usa sus escaneres en caso de que estén metidos en lugares... mas difíciles y busca pistas que los lleve a ellos.. mientras leonardo observa el lugar olfateando..

Leonardo: Da unos pasos al baño - Chicos... - dice sin emoción y levanta las blancas ropas e las huele - Esto es de ellos.. - se voltea mostrando las ropas que sostiene en las puntas de sus dedos - Debieron haberse escondido en otro lugar - dijo serio.

Michelangelo: Olfatea - Donatellangel y michetello estuvieron aquí también - dijo.

Donatello: Mira a leo - Los niños han estado aquí recientemente por las huellas térmicas, pero no estaban solos - dijo viendo las lecturas y luego al rededor - Hay rasguños en las mesas, sillas e sillones causadas por garras de un depredador o depredadores - dijo toma una pluma del suelo - Aves de rapiña - mira a makey y leo, dándole la pluma.

Raph solo escucha mientras sigue olfateando hasta que sale e entra rápido a la cochera, donde el olor de los niños estaba mas en el lugar o pasaron la noche porque olía a demasiado pero con otros animales... encuentra un pelo fino..

Leonardo: Acompañado de donnie e makey - ¿Has encontrado algo raphael? - frente a el.

Raph solo extiende el hilo de pelo a leo, donde donnie le escanea e encuentra algo interesante mientras le decodifica, mientras makey ve el lugar..

Michelangelo: Mira al piso - Este lugar huele a establo... - se cruza de brazos inquieto.

Donatello: Termina y toma el pelo - Es de caballo - responde moviendo unas .

Raphael: Mira a leonardo gruñendo fuerte - Vamos de casería.. - dijo con una sonrisa tenebrosa.

Leonardo: Asiente tomando el pelo y lo guarda en uno de los bolsillos de su traje junto con la pluma.. - Vamos chicos, son solo niños pequeños no pueden hacernos nada mientras estén solos... - sale del lugar, estaba mas que nada deprimido por la perdida de sus dos ¨bebes¨, pero bajo toda la fachada de líder sin miedo como antes - No queremos que nada les pase a ellos - responde, mira el lugar se siente inquieto con un ligero mareo como si supiera donde estaba - Nos vamos - ordena.

Raphael, Donatello y Michelangelo: Asienten - Hai... - lo siguen hasta la tapa de la alcantarilla.

Antes de cerrar la misma tapa, raph mira al escondite con una mezcla de miedo e seguridad antes de seguir a sus hermanos.. aunque un nuevo problema se presenta para las 4 tortugas... a los niños no tener el olor de ellos encima... están completamente in-olorosos para buscarlos con sus olfatos..

\- Con los niños y con vernon, departamento de april e casey, new york -

El hombre lleva a los niños hasta la puerta de april donde toca mientras evita que los tres queden en la vista de los vecinos de la reportera, pero uno no confía mucho en el, como cierta vez que conoció a las 4 tortugas grandes..

Raphanardo: Se cruza de brazos - Espero no nos lleves al lugar equivocado - dijo enojado. 

Vernon: Le da unas palmaditas en su cabeza - Nunca haría eso con mi familia - mira a la reportera abrir pero sin que el pudiera saludarla formalmente ya la tortuga de lentes estaba abrazando las piernas de la reportera - Entra rapha - entra con raphanardo.

April: Abraza a donatellangel - Hola, buenos días, donatellangel, ¿como llegaste solo sin makey? - nota a raphanardo - ¿Raphanardo, que haces con donatellangel? - mira vernon pero antes de que el pueda hablar michetello se destapa - ¿Que esta pasando vern? - le pregunta.

Vernon: Suspira y niega - Los encontré en medio de la ciudad con los caballos de raphael y leonardo me cuenta raphanardo - responde con normalidad fingida - Pero si ellos están aquí es malo... - luego de dejar a michetello en el suelo con unos juguetes de codey.

Raphanardo: Se acerca - Algo malo les paso a mama, papa, tío donnie e tío makey... - dijo valiente.

Donatellangel: Asiente - Como si no hicieran caso a nosotros y solo al sensei splinter - dijo asustado.

Raphanardo: Mira a los dos adultos - Mama se sacrifico para ponernos a salvo de lo que paso... y les dio ordenes en caso de que esto pasara a nozomi e daici, de llevarnos de donde vengo, ¡pero no los pienso dejar en este lugar! - exclama con valentía - Si pude traer devuelta a mama puedo una segunda vez.. eso es.. ¡podemos ayudarles! - mira a doatellangel.

Donatellangel: Asiente - Si tu hiciste eso, te ayudare, no pienso dejar a mi mama y papa así - dijo como su primo de ojos amarillos/verdosos con un poco de azul.

Vernon: Se arrodilla - Si niños pero, es mas difícil... - mira a la reportera que lo imita.

April: Suspira - Si ellos los buscan usaran todo lo que este a su alcance para tenerlos a los tres.. - dijo conociendo a los chicos.

Raphanardo: Asiente piensa un rato - Entonces conseguiremos que mas nos ayuden a regresar-les como antes - dijo decidido.

La reportera no puede creer lo que escucha como el camarografo, no pueden dejar a los niños pero... ¿como les ayudarían contra 4 hermanos tortugas mutantes ninjas con probabilidad de estar poseídos o hipnotizados o algo peor?... april va a llamar a casey para que le pida ayuda a la jefa vincent... vernon les sirve a los niños un almuerzo decente como codey e michetello estaban jugando..

La hora de la verdad esta llegando...

CONTINUARA.....

\-------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 7......


	65. Capitulo 65: Buscando ayuda, La MINERVA, rock y bebs, rescatado naranja..

Los 2 niños han terminado de comer... ahora piensan como ¨traerán de vuelta a sus padres¨, que ahora andan como ¨poseídos¨, la reportera estaba con codey y michetello dando les a ambos comidas para bebes, mientras vernon ayuda a los niños a recordables que sus padres eran mas grandes que ellos o los 4 humanos que conocen.. por lo que directamente no era una buena idea; a menos que se las idearan.

Luego de unos minutos codey e michetello se han quedado dormidos en la cama para siestas de codey luego de jugar un buen rato, permitiendo que april se una a los niños e vernon, casey ha llamado hace unos momentos desde un teléfono publico para decir que la jefa estará mandando a patrullar a los oficiales..

April: Sentada viendo los planes o ideas de los niños - No puedo creer que ustedes tengan 4 y 3 años - dijo con sorpresa.

Vernon: Mira a la mujer - ¿Que tan lindo? - mira los apuntes - Mierda... ¿estudian tipografia o algo así? - murmura.

April: Le pellizca al hombre - Son niños - dijo viendo a ellos - Aunque dudo que raphael le hubiera enseñado eso jeje - con una pequeña risita.

Los dos niños no pueden evitar reírse por eso, claro, raphanardo ha aprendido desde pequeño y donatellangel igual... aunque no la letra de sus papas claramente, sus mamas por lo menos se esforzaron por un bien para la humanidad para futuro.

Donatellangel: Mira a raphanardo - ¿Alguna idea? - le pregunta.

Raphanardo: Lo mira - Buscar a bebop y rocksteady, ellos nos pueden proteger por los momentos - dijo el - Luego hay que ver como sacarlos de esa ¨cosa¨ que les puso sus membranas blancas - piensa.

April: Mira a los niños - Bien, entonces le diré a case- mira a los niños que toman las chaquetas - ¿Adonde van ustedes 2?, se tienen que quedar es muy peligro que salgan a plena luz del día - dijo en tono de regaño.

Raphanardo: Mira a donatellangel - Vamos por ellos - dijo a la mujer - Adiós - agarra a donatellangel para bajar por la escalera de emergencias.

April: Los mira bajar - ¿¡Y que hay de michetello!? - los mira.

Los 2 se detienen para mirarse, no pensaron en eso y miran a ella con una sonrisita tierna, apenada y manipuladora...

Raphanardo y donatellangel: Haciendo ojitos o bueno donatellangel - Cuídalo por favor tía april, estará mejor contigo por ahora - dijeron.

April: Suspira - Bien, vernon.. ve con ellos - dijo al hombre.

Vernon: Asiente y baja hasta llegar con los niños - No te preocupes oneil, solo mantente alerta - dijo preocupado a la mujer.

Los niños bajan solos como les han enseñado sus padres y se van con la compañía de vernon hasta donde estaban los caballos y halcones esperando la llegada de su joven dueño; claro no sin antes cubrirse bien para que nadie viera que son tortugas. Raphanardo ayuda a subir a donatellangel a daichi, vernon va con el niño de lentes y raphanardo con alos2, solo había un problema nozomi.. estaba cansada.

La reportera aparece cubriendo a los dos niños en un carrito para bebes personalizado en contados casos que ha llevado a los niños tortugas de makey e donnie, claro limpio el olor de la ultima vez con michetello..

April: Toma con cuidado las riendas de nozomi - Ella estará segura, después de todo es el estacionamiento de mi departamento - dijo llevando a la yegua con ella.

Raphanardo: Asiente - Bien, regresaremos lo mas pronto posible - dijo serio mira a vernon - Ella necesita mas ayuda - dijo.

Vernon: Suspira - Bien me quedo con ella y los niños - se baja de daichi alejándose cuando este resopla.

April: Los mira a los dos niños preocupada - Tengan mucho cuidado niños - los mira a ambos.

Donatellangel: Asiente - Hai - dijo afirmativo.

Raphanardo: Asiente sacando el teléfono de leo, tiene el numero de april - Llamaremos cuando estemos allí - dijo serio.

Mueve las riendas de alos2 suavemente haciendo que comience a avanzar junto con daichi detrás de el, y un asustado donatellangel que poco a poco comenzaba a tomar le el truco a los caballos; nozomi mira a la reportera y al camarografo, quienes comenzaron a arreglar unas cosas como comida para ella e agua..

\- En la guarida -

En una habitación oscura, no obstante, llena de velas en una piscina de llena con burbujas, estaban las tortugas de bandana azul y naranja bañando al... sensei splinter, quien con un martini en mano e permitiendo que las dos tortugas completamente desnudas le atiendan con cosas como limpiar su pelaje, hacerle masajes y tocar ciertas zonas... ¨para el final e atención feliz¨...

Sensei splinter: Mientras toma un trago de su martini apoyando la espalda contra el estomago de la tortuga de bandana naranja - Esto es vida - dijo mirando a la tortuga mayor entre sus piernas - Si esto es lo mejor que puede pasar - mirando a la tortuga con atención subir y bajar.

Pero la puerta se abre deteniendo los ¨placeres¨ de la rata, pero este no se molesto mucho y menos hizo que la tortuga se detuviera..

Sensei splinter: Mira a quien debe de estar cuidando la puerta, era la tortuga de lentes - ¿Que pasa ahora? - pregunta serio.

Donatello: Hace una reverencia - Los niños han sido captados por varias cámaras de seguridad junto con lo que hemos podido ver con ikaros - dijo sin emoción.

Sensei splinter: Suspira con calma - Bien.. - mira a leonardo quien se aleja - Vayan por los niños apenas oscurezca.. - dijo sabiendo que pueden ser vistos - Deben de estar aterrados donde estén - dijo son una sonrisa algo fastidiosa.

Leonardo: Asiente mientras se limpia la boca - Hai sensei - hace una reverencia.

Sensei splinter: Asiente apartándose de la tortuga de naranja - Esta bien, ¿donde pueden estar escondidos? - pregunta.

Donatello: Alza la cabeza - En el departamento de april oneil - dijo serio.

El sensei sonríe mientras donnie se retira e makey con leo siguen con el ¨baño¨ de su sensei quien aun sigue con su martini en mano..

\- Con los niños -

Donatellangel muestra el camino o bueno describe donde viven rocksteady e bebop, con hayabusa y los halconcillos de plumaje marrón mostrando la instalaciones de la policía donde era la ¨casa/departamento¨ o base de ambos mutantes.

Donatellangel: Mira al edificio de dos pisos de alta seguridad a lo lejos - Ya estamos cerca - agarrado de la silla de daichi - Pero tenemos muchas personas - dijo viendo la gran cantidad de gente.

Raphanardo: Asiente - Agárrate fuerte - agarra mejor las riendas de alos2, haciendo que este acelere - Eso no es un problema - dijo.

Los dos caballos continuaron su camino, las personas se quitaban del camino mientras los dos animales nobles tratan de no causar daños hasta que ven unas barandas era del metro de la ciudad que se interponían entre ellos y la ayuda a sus padres; donatellangel imita a raphanardo en cuanto a apegarse mas al lomo de dachi, como lo hace este con alos2.

Las personas estaban viendo, quitándose y filmando cuando los animales gigantes estaban a punto de lastimarse, los dos ¨jinetes¨ no parecen tener control sobre ellos, hasta que saltan y usan la baranda para impulsarse mas arriba, sin miedo alguno, para evitar la caída dolorosa y lastimar a las persona debajo que ven como dos grandes bestias pasan por encima de sus cabezas.

Todos mantuvieron la respiración, viendo, tomando fotos, hablando por celulares y grabando a la vez, cuando como si el tiempo hiciera de las suyas para ver el preciso momento en cámara lenta que puede caer ambos animales en sus patas, juntos con sus jinetes no cayeron por la fuerza e continuaron su camino; muchos aplaudieron, otros estaban criticando el peligro y muchos estaban siendo stalkeados con las fotos e vídeos del momento.

Ahora estaban frente al edificio... las cámaras en ellos y con ayuda de alos2, raphanardo enciende el ¨timbre¨, unos hombres uniformados salen, y de ultimo un hombre..

Policía encargado: Mira a los niños - El detective jones dijo que vendrían, nunca pensé que fueran unos niños - dijo serio - Y mas, que causarían tantos problemas - dice con disgusto.

Raphanardo: Lo mira mosqueado junto con alos2 - Queremos ver a bebop y rocksteady - exige.

Donatellangel: Con daichi igual de molesto - Oiga no puede tratarnos de esa forma - dijo cruzado de brazos.

Policía encargado: Suelta una pequeña risa sarcástica - Bueno, eso no quiere decir que pasa realmente con sus ¨padres o madres¨, como quieran llamarlos - dijo el con ¨amabilidad¨.

Se escucha un repique y este se voltea a contestar, las puertas se abren dejando a los dos caballos con niños para entrar... dejando afuera a los hombres e al encargado.. los dos niños se apean de los caballos cuando ellos se acuestan..

Bebop: Parpadea - ¿Raphanardo raphael? - quitándose los lentes y olfateando.

Rocksteady: Mira al niños - ¿Donatellangel donatello? - pregunta hace lo mismo.

Ron: Sale para abrazar a los niños - ¡Primos! - mueve su cola.

Bebop y Rocksteady: Ahora muy preocupados - ¡¿Donde están sus padres?! - preguntan al oler que... están sin los olores de sus padres.

Raphanardo: Los mira - Ellos se han puesto de lado de la rata... - dijo a los dos mirando al suelo.

Donatellangel: Asiente - Ellos comenzaron a hacerle caso, y mi mama no lo hace... - dijo con terror - Nos quieren llevar con el y-y... tío leo dijo que no les dejáramos atrapar - dijo al ver a raphanardo.

Los dos niños explican como leo los saco y les dio ordenes para que estuvieran a salvo a casa, pero ellos no dejaran a sus padres solos... 

Bebop: Mira a raphanardo - Lo ayudaremos - dijo el acariciando la cabezas de los niños - Son nuestros sobrinos después de todo - sonriendo ve a rocksteady - ¿Que dices? - dijo amable.

Rocksteady: Asiente - A sus padres le debemos mucho y mas ahora... deben quedarse en este lugar, sera seguro para ustedes - dijo.

Raphanardo: Niega - No debemos ayudar, ellos nos recordaran podemos lograrlo si hacemos que nos recuerden - dijo.

Donatellangel: Asiente - Nos necesitan, por favor no nos dejen sin hacer nada - se cruza de brazos.

Rocksteady: Suspira viendo a bebop, bueno ni el jabalí estaba seguro - Puede ser peligroso, ¿donde esta tu hermanito donatellangel? - pregunta.

Donatellangel: Jugando con sus manos - ¿Con la tía april? - dice.

Bebop: Mira la hora - Es tarde - dijo.

Raphanardo: Abre mucho los ojos - Debemos irnos ahora y poner a april a salvo - dijo el tomando la mano de donatellangel.

Rocksteady: Asiente - Bien - va por su bate e unas llaves - Vayan a delante ustedes - dijo el.

Obedeciendo suben a daichi e alos2, los seis halcones estaban tanteando el terreo para evitar encuentros con los mas grandes, las puertas se abren, era demasiado tarde ahora y solo esperan que april y vernon estén bien...

\- Con april y vernon ya de noche -

Escuchan un golpeteo en la ventana, april reconoce que... son los chicos, rápidamente toma a codey y michetello aun espacio echo para emergencias, los llamados eran insistentes por parte de ellos, y sin mas la reportera les abre, junto con una expresión calmada junto con vernon; solo que al verlos notaron a lo que se referían los niños en cuanto a sus ojos y sin sus bandanas, excepto por los colores de sus ropas e armas.

April: Sonriendo - ¿Que hay chicos, como les va? - les pregunta.

Pero ellos solo entran o bueno dos de ellos, leonardo y michelangelo estaban serios, conociendo a leonardo el era naturalmente serio pero no tan brusco, igual con michelangelo que no era para nada serio hasta siendo el momento preciso.. no eran ellos.

Leonardo: Mira al rededor y olfatea lentamente - ¿Donde están los niños? - pregunta sin voltear a ver a los humanos.

Vernon: Se aclara la voz - En primer lugar hola, ¿como están?, ¿cuanto tiempo sin vernos un agradable rato? - dijo con su carisma algo que solo se escucha el gruñido de leo - Y segundo ellos no están en esta casa - dijo cruzado de brazos.

Leonardo: Camina por el lugar y comienza a llamar con un sonido de tortuga.

April: Se cruza de brazos - Ellos no están, ¿por que no han avisado nada? - abre la papelera de los pañales de codey, con disgusto.

Michelangelo: Olfatea lentamente, mientras pasa por la habitación de codey - .... - escucha atentamente.

Ve al niño humano... ronroneando y llamando a su cría, pero, donde estaba michetello era insonoro, la tortuga de ojos azules claros hasta de su hermano... los dos humanos estaban mas que ocultando su preocupación; la tortuga de falda azul se acerca a ella..

Leonardo: La mira mientras suelta un gruñido de advertencia - Esperamos no ver o encontrarnos con ellos aquí, si es que regresan.. ¿ya saben que hacer? - dijo resoplando.

April: Asiente no con miedo pero tampoco para ocultar su desacuerdo - Si - dijo.

Leonardo: Se aleja - Vayámonos makey - dijo con una mezcla de rencor o remordimiento por el lugar oloroso aun bebe.

Los dos se encuentran en la azotea con raph y donnie...

\- Con los niños -

Se encuentran con el camión tortuga abierto, los dos niños medio asustados bajan de los caballos, se han reunido con nozomi... quienes estaban nerviosos y a paso valiente suben al camión.. viendo todo lo que tenia, mas que nada con la boca abierta por la ¨motocicleta¨ que estaba allí.

Raphanardo: Se acerca - Wooow, esto... es increíble - dijo en voz baja.

Donatellangel: Sonriendo y asiente - Si es la ¨Minerva¨, papa dice que es para cuando este grande, ya esta terminada - dijo viendo los paneles solares.

Raphanardo: Mira a su primo - ¿Nos la llevamos? - pregunta.

Donatellangel: Alza los hombros - Okey... - dijo.

Los dos suben y como ha escuchado donatellangel las instrucciones antes de su padre, se acuestan los dos y ven por los paneles solares/ventanas que eran estos a la vez.. que un panel de control estaba encendido..

Pero de repente se escuchan como alguien entra en silencio solo sus pasos, ambos mueven la cabezas a ver quienes eran... sus padres.... encienden el motor... y escuchan los llamados de leo... raphanardo se cubre los oídos, estaba apunto de responder. 

Las cuatro tortugas se sorprendieron cuando la motocicleta experimental sale del camión y fue seguida por los tres caballos.. ahora saben que ellos estaban allí, se ponen en marcha, april preocupada con vernon salen con codey y michetello, se han ido... llaman a casey.

Ahora raphanardo estaba mas tranquilo, mientras donatellangel los lleva entre el trafico de la ciudad lo mas seguro posible... y mas lejos de lo que pueden del camión con cuatro tortugas mutantes ninjas de aspecto ¨poseído¨.

Raphanardo: Mira que los siguen - Estamos en problemas - dijo serio.

Donatellangel: Mira un callejon por donde pasan los caballos - Hay que seguirlos - dijo acelerando.

[ Energía 35% y 95% de humedad ]

Raphanardo: Mira con una indescifrable mirada a su primo - ¿A tu padre no le queda tiempo de cargar esta cosa? - pregunta.

Donatellangel: Mirando al frente - Solo es un prototipo - dijo esquivando los botes de basura - Mama nunca me dejaría con esto - feliz.

Los caballos no fueron vistos cuando la tortuga de lentes acciona los frenos, haciendo que patine un poco la moto en el parque cercado del vecindario, difícil para un camión llegar si estaban sin cuidado.

Donatellangel: Mira a los lados - Creo que estamos a salvo - dijo.

Los caballos han pasado un portón pero el viento cierra este, o no fue solamente el viento, una figura cae frente a ellos en las parpadeantes luces de la cancha de juegos del lugar.. naranja... ese es makey....

Este saca sus nunchakos y corre hasta ellos, lo primero que hace es golpear la parte de arriba, los dos niños se asustan cuando el saca las partes de kurasigama y comienza a ¨medio escarbar¨, acercándose mas a los niños..

Raphanardo: Cubre con su cuerpo a donatellangel - Quédate calladito - dijo mientras lo echa a tras.

Donatellangel: Mira uno de los mandos - ¡Traser gun! - dispara al presionar el botón rojo.

Unos pequeños proyectiles eléctricos impactan a makey.... quien se retuerce un poco y luego de unos minutos se queda quieto... los niños salen a ver que han hecho.. o bueno la maquina de su tío/padre científico loco.

Donatellangel: Lo sacude un poco - Mama - preocupado.

Michelangelo: Se soba la cabeza despertando un poco - Hummm, ¿alguien sabe que me golpeo? - recibe un golpe con un bastón bo - Awww mi cabeza, mi amor, ¿que dijimos de usar eso contra mama? - dijo viendo a los ojos de su hijo.

El niño estaba lleno de lagrimas cuando se va a abrazar a su madre... quien corresponde el abrazo... le hizo falta su bebe.. no sabe que paso... pero ahora que lo tiene no lo dejara ir...

Raphanardo: Se acerca - Tío makey hay que hablar - dijo serio.

Esa voz aunque.. es el mismo tono o combinado de los de leo e raph... eso no era bueno...

CONTINUARA....

\---------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 6.... - estática - un.... alma... a salvo...


	66. Capitulo 66: Negociación de liberta, Daichi VS Raphael, Rescate azul... fallido

Las dos tortuguitas no sabían como comenzar para explicar todo lo que ha pasado, pues, estaban realmente felices que michelangelo ha ¨regresado¨ con ellos y disculpándose con el por usar las armas de la maquina que tomaron ¨prestado¨ del camión tortuga en defensa; aunque la tortuga naranja parecía no saber que ha pasado en todo este tiempo..

Donatellangel: Abrazando la pierna de su madre - ¡Que bueno que regresaste mama! - con algunas lagrimas.

Michelangelo: Se levanta y ve su pecho cubierto de las cargas de los trasers - ¿¨Regresar¨, ¿de donde donatellangel?, ¿que hacemos en este lugar y raphanardo.. donde están leo y raph?, ¿que paso con donnie? - pregunta mientras se quita una de las pinzas pero le duele al ser en el pezón - ¡Au!, necesito que me expliquen que ha sucedido - los mira serio pero aun adolorido.

Raphanardo: Mira a los caballos entrando al área - Sera mas tarde - cuando ellos se acercan - Necesitamos ir a que april - dijo.

Busca en la bolsa de daichi e alos2 una cadena y la amarra a la rueda delantera de la motocicleta hasta las sillas de ambos equinos gigantes para llevarla al departamento de april, con ayuda de makey quien ayudo a donnie a hacerla, siendo un prototipo era muy frágil en ciertas partes... como la armadura/paneles solares; nozomi lleva en su silla a los halcones que estaban por los momentos agotados.

Michelangelo: Con donatellangel en daichi - ¿Pero ahora de quien escapamos? - pregunta mas con duda.

Unas luces se acercan a ellos a lo lejos, era el camión tortuga, los niños se asustan metiéndose a la motocicleta cerrando el escudo y los caballos tiraron de ella para llevarla lejos, mientras makey se apea del caballo estaba viendo con interés, ¿por que los niños huirían de sus padres o bueno, lo llevaron con ellos?.. la tortugas ¨poseídas¨ en broma de makey... hasta que los ve hacer acercarse a ellos sin una expresión mas que neutral..

Michelangelo: Mira a leo, donnie e raph estaban con sus ojos blancos - Hola chicos, ¿que pasa? - no los ve reírse ni nada, sus membranas se ponen para engañarlos - ¿Pasa algo? - pregunta.

Donatello: Mira el lugar - ¿No viste a los niños? - pregunta directamente.

Michelangelo: Niega serio - Los seguí y todo, pero no los pude atrapar - dijo serio -( El nunca me ha hablado de esta forma )- piensa.

Leonardo: Mira el suelo - Hay pisadas de ellos - dijo.

Raphael: Arrodillado mirando las huellas - Caballos pesados... - mira las marcas de llantas y luego a otras huellas - Tuvieron que tirar de la cosa - dijo simplemente.

Leonardo: Mira a makey - Lo buscaras y nos dirás para venir por ellos, el sensei los necesita - dijo con enojo y serio.

Michelangelo: Asiente - Hai - hace una reverencia.

Leonardo: Mira a makey - Y makey.. el sensei dijo que de ser necesario usáramos la fuerza contra ellos.. pero que no los matáramos... no aun... - sin emoción.

Makey parpadea varias veces... usar la fuerza contra los niños... ¿el sensei los quiere y para que?, ¿matarlos pero no aun?, asiente mientras sube al tejado... mira como ellos se van antes de comenzar a saltar, sus membranas se quitan e busca desesperado a los niños. Estos estaban ocultos en un callejón secreto, lo miran con desconfianza..

Raphanardo: Con sus sais en alos2 - No te acerques - dijo amenazante o lo suficiente para un niño de cuatro años.

Michelangelo: Los mira felices de verlos - Niños, ¿como saben que debían ocultarse? por suerte no estaban allí - dijo con una mezcla de alivio, preocupación y terror.

Donatellangel: Con su bastón bo en una mano y el mando de armas traser en la otra - ¡No te acerques hasta que digas algo que yo sepa! - dijo serio o lo mas serio que puede estar la tortuga de tres años.

Michelangelo: Con sus manos en sus caderas, suspira - Hice dormir a tu padre por seis meses, no le di de lo que estas tan chiquito y que no debes saber, y te quite tu tablet por estar tratando hakear la nasa por décimo quinta vez en una semana - dijo con una de sus inexistentes cejas levantadas.

Donatellangel: Mira a raphanardo - Es aun mi madre - dijo sin mas.

Raphanardo: Lo mira - Pensamos que te lavaron el cerebro - dijo el.

Continuaron su camino hasta el departamento de april.. makey tiene que ponerse al tanto de todo..

\- En el departamento de april -

Los niños se han ido a dormir, estaban muy cansados y mas con un calientito baño para quitar los olores de la calle, michelangelo sonrió al verlos dormir y mas cuando tuvo a sus bebe en brazos.... se siente aliviado ahora.... y un sentimiento cálido al tener a su bebe..; lo deja en la cama con su primo e hermano mayor..

El estaba con sus viejas ropas de ¨soltero¨, pues la que llevaba se estaba lavando y el ha tomado un baño para sacarse lo que sus ideas pensaban que le hayan hecho...

April: Sirve tres tazas de te - Makey... ¿quieres hablar con nosotros? - le pregunta preocupada.

Michelangelo: Se sienta en el sofá a lado de la mujer y toma la taza entre sus manos - Nunca pensé un momento que pudiera llegar a pasar esto... no paso por mi cabeza - mira al te como si fuera a decir la verdad.

Vernon: Sonrió con consuelo - Pero ahora estas con nosotros y gracias a ellos estas a salvo - dijo amable pero lo mira curioso - Por suerte te acuerdas de algo - dijo tomando un sorbo de te.

Michelangelo: Niega - No - dijo bajo - No me acuerdo de nada - dijo ahora mas fuerte, haciendo escupir al hombre su te.

April: Con una mano en el hombro de makey - No te preocupes.. sea lo que sea, es mejor que por el momento no sepamos aun... - dijo con suavidad.

Michelangelo: Mira la taza de te - El sensei... quiere a los niños para algo... piensa en matarlos tal vez... - dijo serio viendo a april e vernon.

Casey: Con su palo de hockey - Entonces recuperamos a los otros y evitamos eso... - dijo con una sonrisa confiada.

Rocksteady: Asiente - La pequeña tortuga fue muy determinada, valientes al no dejarlos, los quieren mucho - dijo serio - Bebs quiere ayudar... y yo estoy con el, con ustedes y con esos niños - dijo lo mas bajo para no despertarlos.

Todos miran a los niños dormir... necesitaban mas ayuda... makey mira su dron ahora ¨reparado¨ gracias a donatellangel, lo valiente que fue raphanardo y su michitello bien portado con april... si, el mantendría a salvo a los niños; se coloca su bandana vieja.

\- En la prisión con la jefa vincent -

A la mañana siguiente april, michetello e codey fueron llevados al departamento que eran donde bebop y rocksteady vivían, escoltados por casey e vernon, makey fue con raphanardo y donatellangel a la prisión donde una amiga ya la esperaba gracias a rocksteady; los caballos e halcones les ayudan a llegar a su destino.. luego de comer algo sabroso y gracias a la animalpedía supieron que darles.

Ahora con rocksteady pueden entrar a la prisión donde estaba ahora el ¨siguiente objetivo o ayuda¨, en una habitación con una camisa de fuerza estaba nada mas y nada menos que... karai.. la mujer kunoichi del clan del pie. Los niños se quedan afuera por seguridad..

Rocksteady: Mira a la mujer - Estas en tu día de suerte karai... - riendo un poco - La jefa te tiene una propuesta.. pero antes de que comiences con tus quejas - dijo pero le interrumpe.

Karai: Seria pero con una mueca - Yo no acepto cosas de ese tipo... tengo honor a mi clan - dijo ella.

Michelangelo: Aparece detrás de rocksteady - Hola bueno, quieras o no solo escucha.. - pidió haciendo ojitos.

Karai: Lo mira seria - Bien.. pero se supone que eres ya una mama no debes ser tan tierno para que accedan a tus demandas - dijo ella no interesada pero si curiosa.

Solo esperaba ella que makey le dijera todo a su manera... en cambio fue como ver a un experto al hablar del problema y del cual estaba preocupado como madre.. solo duro 10 minutos su explicación y ella aun tiene algunas dudas; por lo que ven los niños desde afuera.

Raphanardo: Tomando juguito de cartón - ¿Y si ella dijo que no? - pregunta.

Donatellangel: Tomando juguito igualmente - La convencemos - dijo simplemente.

Luego ven salir a la tortuga de bandana naranja y al rinoceronte un poco mosqueados por la mujer, entonces antes de que se cerrara la puerta los niños se escabullen y cuando makey se da la vuelta los ve poner el seguro a esta; la mujer solo se les queda viendo.

Raphanardo: Se sube a la mesa frente a la mujer - Hola - dijo.

Karai: Lo mira con... ternura - Aww que cosita tan linda eres, ¿tu mami kawaii te dejo para convencerme?, por que lo dudo - dijo con molestia.

Raphanardo: Tose - Mi nombre es raphanardo raphael - dijo presentándose - Mi madre y padre, osea, leonardo y raphael te detuvieron.. - dijo haciendo carita enojada con puchero.

Karai: Lo mira parpadeando - Aww, el hijo de leonardo y raphael.. - dijo cerrando sus ojos y los abre de golpe - ¡¿El hijo de leonardo y raphael?! - aterrada.

Donatellangel: Se sube un poco exhausto - Necesitamos tu ayuda - dijo - Hola, soy donatellangel donatello, hijo de michelangelo y donatello - se presenta.

Bien la tienen por esa cara de amor/odio de cierta forma que eran a veces cuando los nuevos policías les conocen... ahora era tiempo de dejarla pensar al respecto sobre si aceptar o no..

\- En el Central Park -

Las tres tortugas estaban en el central park, makey usando una gabardina con bufandas y los niños estaban usando completamente las capuchas de las chaquetas, era la primera vez para los niños que estaban en este lugar... mientras sentados dejando que los caballos e aves descansen un poco..

Raphanardo: Comiendo un perro caliente, le da un poco de su salchicha a hayabusa y a sus pollitos - Mama no me ha dejado ver todo en massachusetts - dijo el viendo los verdes alrededores, acaricia la cabeza de alos2.

Michelangelo: Sonriendo dulcemente - Leonardo solo quiere protegerte... el hizo lo mismo con nosotros... - dijo viendo a los alrededores, mira a su muñeca - Aun no se detectan anomalías - dijo bajo.

Donatellangel: Mira a su madre - Mama, ¿podemos tener una caballo? - emocionado.

Raphanardo ve sin pensar a un lado... cuando de entre la multitud... nota algo... extraño que le llama la atención, se queda congelado mirando a.... su padre.. lo esta viendo con esos ojos blancos sin emoción y.. se acerca a ellos.

Michelangelo: Riendo mientras voltea a ver a raphanardo - ¿Hu, que pasa amiguito? - mira hacia donde el y su felicidad se vuelve terror - Niños debemos irnos ahora - los lleva a los caballos.

Pero daichi mira hacia la dirección de raph, no deja que makey suba a su lomo alejándose de las manos de este e sus riendas y poniéndose enfrente de alos2 donde estaba raphanardo, makey sube a nozomi..; raphanardo sabe que esta viendo a raph...

Raphanardo: Con unas lagrimas - Daichi... no - dijo apunto de llorar, el semental no obedece - Ven con nosotros... - dijo mientras unas lagrimas recorren su rostro.

Alos2 y nozomi corren cuando el sonido de problemas se acerca a ellos, las tortugas solo observan mientras daichi relincha y corre directo a detener a raphael... raphanardo no puede creer que raph no reconozca a daichi.. el se sacrificaría por ellos.

Raphael: Gruñendo - ¡Maldito animal! - dando unos pasos atrás.

Daichi esquiva los ataques con los sais, pero solo eran casi centímetros que tocaran su piel, aprovechando los momentos que estaban en relación a sus patas traseras para lanzar una potente patada a la tortuga una que otra oportunidad; la tortuga se enojaba mas.

Una fue tan que lo lanzo contra un carrito de comida e recuerdos, la tortuga encubierto parece muerto, daichi se acerca con cautela olfateando en señales de vida en especial el rostro de este.. hasta que las manos de este toman las riendas del semental negro; daichi intenta escapar del agarre pero la tortuga era muy fuerte. Y en un movimiento rápido se logra subir a la silla de daichi, quien asustado por las emociones negativas intentan escapar, pero raph no se lo pone fácil.

El caballo comienza a saltar, correr y a golpearse contra lo que pueda para que lo suelte, relinchar, ahora mas que nunca eran grabados, daichi ve unas escaleras... corre hasta estar cerca y sin mas... se deja caer de costado para quitarse a la tortuga; la tortuga y el caballo resultan lastimados..

La tortuga se levanta con esfuerzo pero decidido a terminar con el molesto animal... mientras daichi se levanta lentamente lastimado... un hombre se pone enfrente del caballo y dispara una bomba de humo, otro toma las riendas del semental para llevarlo aun lugar seguro; la tortuga estaba confundida.

Alessander: Con su arma - Rápido tachyon - escoltando a su hermano cerrando la puerta.

Tachyon: Sube con cuidado a daichi y le pone unos arneses para el camino - Asegurado, ¡hermanita! - golpea la pared donde iba el conductor.

Aylen: Enciende el transportador - Bien - dijo conduciendo - Vamos por nozomi y alos2 - dijo.

Mientras con makey, donatellangel y raphanardo, estaban escapando de la posible emboscada, hasta que el camión tortuga estaba a su lado, justo cuando estaban pasando por un callejón, el relincho de alos2 junto con los gritos silenciados de raphanardo; nozomi se voltea asustada, hayabusa trina enojada junto con sus halconcillos. 

Michelangelo: Mira enojado a leonardo - ¡¡Suéltalo!! - saca sus nunchakos kurasigamas.

Leonardo: Se baja de alos2 con raphanardo - .... - pisa la tapa perfectamente situada para escapar.

Michelangelo: Mira a donatellangel - ¡Ve a la base yo regreso con raphanardo! - baja a las alcantarillas.

Donatellangel estaba asustado y obedece, hayabusa no puede entrar a las alcantarillas, ni ella ni sus pollitos, pero ahora tiene que cuidar a nozomi, alos2 y donatellangel, cumple con la palabra de su sueño..

\- Con raphanardo y leonardo -

Ha pasado unos 5 minutos mientras leonardo tiene a raphanardo en su poder, lo lleva a la guarida pero no contaba que el niño le mordería fuertemente, raphanardo se logra liberar de el agarre de su ¨supuesta madre¨.. cayendo al frio suelo de la alcantarilla e alejándose..

Raphanardo: Con lagrimas - ¡Mama regresa conmigo! - grita - ¡Vamos por papa y terminemos con esto! - con sais en manos pero temblando, no quiere atacar a su madre.

Leonardo: Se acerca - Yo perdí a uno de mis hijos hace un tiempo... - dijo frió saca su katana - Y ahora solo quiero estar contigo... mi bebe, no quiero que estemos alejados otra vez - dijo en tono ¨familiar¨ mientras emitía sonidos de tortuga - Mami quiere que estemos juntos - emite mas el sonido.

La pequeña tortuga estaba paralizada... no sabia que creer, lentamente se acerco a quien el ¨reconoce como su madre¨, faltaba poco para tomar la mano de su madre..

Raphanardo: Mira al rostro de su madre, no hay ojos azules - Aun no eres mama - dijo serio - Pero estemos juntos.. ven conmigo y vamos por papa - dijo sonriendo un poco.

El sonido de un gruñido amenazador, que rápidamente raphanardo evito el filo de la katana de su madre, algo acercándose hace que leonardo saque su otra katana, quien se acerco era makey, tomando a raphanardo en brazos y pateando a leonardo contra la pared del alcantarillado

Michelangelo: Abraza fuerte a raphanardo - ¡Es tu hijo! - grita al ver que este estaba asustado.

Leonardo: Estaba con.. una expresión de sorpresa.. por las palabras del niño cuando las analizo, toma sus katanas - El sensei dice que no lo es - dijo enojado.

Michelangelo: Se aleja con el - ¡Pues debes preguntarle a tu corazón y a tus instintos, por que es tu hijo! - se sube a su patineta.

La tortuga de ojos blancos iba por el niño... pero se queda quieto.. lo deja ir, tendría otra oportunidad a pesar del castigo del sensei... pero su corazón dolía mucho..

\- En el departamento de bebop y rocksteady -

Estaban todos preocupados con el niño de ojos ámbares/azules verdosos quien no ha parado de llorar desde que llego, desconsoladamente y makey explica lo que paso..

Raphanardo: Llorando - ¡¡¡¡Maaaamiiiii!!!! - gritaba mientras se calmaba, ahogándose un poco.

April: Lo intenta calmar - Solo no era tu mami aun, hay que intentar... - dijo.

Michelangelo: Lo abrazaba - Ya raphanardo, recuperaremos a leo - le susurraba.

Bebop: También lo cargaba - Traeremos a tu madre, lo prometo rapha - dijo con suavidad.

Se han conseguido con los amigos de massachusetts, quienes conocieron a los de new york, vaya sorpresa que fue gracias a hayabusa quien paso volando guiando el camino; aylen fue a consolar a raphanardo igualmente..

Aylen: Loa braza - Leo regresara con nosotros - dijo suavemente con el amor de una madre.

Raphanardo mira a daichi quien estaba acostado de costado mientras tachyon lo revisa con ayuda de vernon e su hermano, se acerca a el donde estaba junto con nozomi e alos2, le estaban curando las heridas..

Alessander: Ayudando a su hermano - ¿Se recuperara? - pregunta.

Tachyon: Suspira con pesadez - Todo depende de el ahora... si no se levanta en las aproximas horas... habrá que sacrificarlo - dijo sin mas.

Raphanardo se acerca a acariciar la cabeza de daichi... todos guardan silencio..

\- En otro lugar en la completa oscuridad -

Era ya de noche y levantando la tapa de las alcantarillas la forma de la anciana rata emerge, arreglando su atuendo... pero no contaba que al caminar... pensando en todas la ¨decepciones¨ que las cuatro tortugas han fracasado, perdiendo una completamente, naranja precisamente, el de azul casi, el de rojo un poco herido e morado aun intacto...

¡¡Meeeeeowwww!!

Un gato negro grande en sentido de especie se lanza sobre el, para ¨tratar de comerlo¨, que incluso años de ninjutsu no eran nada contra un gato fiero, pero con un dispositivo en su túnica logra quitarlo.. pero ahora en otra forma observa al gato huir..

CONTINUARA....

\--------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 5......


	67. Capitulo 67: Casi atrapados, La jefa vincent, Hayabusa en defensa.. Dos caninos

Era temprano en la mañana y todos se estaban preparando para todo lo que pudiera pasar ese día, april e codey y sin olvidar a michetello e ron se iban a unas instalaciones que la jefa vincent permitió su acceso por seguridad, como ha prestado la ayuda para mantener a raya a las tortugas ¨poseídas¨ restantes, quiere conocer ella misma a quien estaban mas interesados en encontrar; dejando a bebop, rocksteady, casey, vernon, alessander, tachyon, michelangelo, donatellangel y el ¨primero o responsable según splinter¨... raphanardo.

Quien estaba desde las 3:00 am para ir a ver a daichi, quien no se ha levantado aun de su lecho donde estaba rodeado de nozomi, alos2, hayabusa e los pequeños halcones marrones de esta.. quienes estaban preocupados por el semental negro con la pata recién operada para salvar su vida.. solo hasta que este quiera levantarse..

Raphanardo: Acaricia el cuello de daichi - Lo siento - dijo triste, pasando su mano por este hasta su cabeza - Se... que papa, no quiso hacerlo... el no te lastimaría... y tu intentaste protegerme... - ve los ojos llorosos de daichi - Yo me encargare ahora de salvar solo a mama y papa - dijo con lagrimas - No quiero que nadie mas se lastime, por mi culpa - dijo serio.

Siente un suave toque y luego mas, nozomi le lame su cabeza junto con alos2, quien estaba acostado a lado de su padre para apoyarlo y cuidarlo, daichi se intenta parar pero su pata no estaba tan curada como hubiera querido... haciendo que suelte un relincho de dolor; lentamente o bueno de forma brusca se acuesta en la cama de paja.

Raphanardo: Abraza la cabeza de daichi - Te vas a lastimar mas.... por favor, no lo hagas hasta que sientas que esta bien - dijo preocupado y suplicante - No quiero perder la familia que me queda... por favor - entre suaves sollozos.

El caballo negro se queda quieto, no quiere ver llorar a su pequeño dueño... ahora alos2 debe tener cuidado, algo que cuando leo le quito a su amigo tortuga le tenia aterrado al fallar en protegerlo... bajando la cabeza en vergüenza y miedo, se sorprende por el abrazo a su cabeza.... con suaves palabras de que no era su culpa y mimos; una hermosa escena que un suave toque llama la atención de los presentes, han pasado horas que lo han buscado.

Michelangelo: Se acerca a su sobrino - Hola.. - dijo suavemente viendo a daichi quien estaba dormido - ¿Esta bien? - pregunta con suavidad.

Raphanardo: Asiente pero sin ver a makey, estaba triste - Si - dijo solamente.

Michelangelo: Lo carga en brazos - Vamos por algo de comer, debes estar llenito para el día de hoy - de forma maternal lo lleva a donde estaba la cocina, donde ya los esperaban - Salvaremos a tu madre y a tu padre, leonardo y raphael no dejaran que su pequeño regalo sea lastimado por nadie -dijo.

Raphanardo: Se esconde en el cuello de makeys - ¿Y por ellos? - pregunta sin pensar antes de llegar a la cocina y sintiendo que lo abrazan mas.

Michelangelo: Lo sienta - ¿Que quieres comer? - le pregunta.

Raphanardo: Jugando con sus dedos - Cereal, tostadas y huevos con salchichas - dijo tímido.

Mientras todos reían un poco, mientras ponía una cara intimidante como su padre que era adorable, cuando makey le sirve el desayuno era mas y es una vivida copia de raph al comerse todo eso el solo, donatellangel comió algo parecido pero solo comió pan, leche y huevos..; bajo esa felicidad ve raphanardo la realidad que estaban preocupado por su madre, padre y tío que faltan..

\- Un poco mas como las 10 y 30 de la mañana -

April se ha ido con codey, ron y michetello, dejando solo en la base a makey, donatellangel, casey, vernon, bebop, rocksteady y a raphanardo para idear un plan para rescatar por lo menos a otra tortuga y tenerlo de su lado; tachyon, aylen y alessander estaban cuidando del testarudo semental quien lastimado no quiere dejar de hacer su trabajo..

Casey: Mira a makey - Llevare a los niños con la jefa entonces - dijo viendo al rinoceronte e jabalí - Ustedes se aseguran que estemos bien, entramos salimos y listo - dijo chocando la mano con la de makey.

Michelangelo: Asiente - Los niños regresan y no hay problemas - dijo con una sonrisa.

Vernon: Llevando dos maletas con rueditas para la misión - Hasta que primero, nos descubra leonardo y escapar sera difícil, dos raphael, saben que no hay que entrar en detalles - dijo todos guardaron silencio era cierto - O tres que venga el buen donatello.. - dijo - El no puede causar tanto daño como leonardo y raphael.. - dijo riendo.

Bebop: Asiente - Tiene un punto valido - dijo serio.

Rocksteady: Se ríe - Nosotros podemos dejar a ustedes dos mientras nos llevamos a los niños - en broma.

Vernon y casey: Los ve - ¡Pero no es gracioso! - con los niños en brazos.

Michalangelo: Aplaude - Bien vamos a ponernos en marcha - dijo firme y serio, sube a nozomi - Salimos, hablamos y regresamos todos juntos - dijo.

Y así salieron en los autos, makey en nozomi con alos2 e hayabusa en los cielos esta vez ella sola, dejando a daichi recuperarse solo con los tres humanos quienes les estaban cuidando... rezando que todo no se fuera a la verga; los pollitos de hayabusa se quedan para apoyar al gigante amable..

\- Con la jefa vincent -

Ella estaba en su despacho habla con una chica que ocultaba su rostro con una chaqueta, pero su secretaria le llama sobre el ¨asunto especial¨, permitiendo que la chica se vaya durante el sermón a donde siempre ha estado... en todos los lugares caminando y dibujando las arquitecturas que les parezcan interesante o dibujos aleatorios; con su mochila y su fiel bate.

\- Con casey, vernons, raphanardo e donatellangel -

Los niños estaban esperando lo mas que podían sin meterse con nada en el despacho real de la jefa, mientras estaban bajo la vigilancia de los dos hombres amigos y parte de la familia, la puerta se abre y unos pasos escucha raphanardo; quien lleva su capucha puesta.

Jefa vincent: Sonriendo un poco seria - Detective jones, pequeño donatellangel y halcón fenwirck - dijo caminando a su escritorio - Una agradable sorpresa al tenerlos de visita - dijo amable.

Casey: Asiente cruzado de brazos - Los niños han hecho un largo viaje hasta aqui jefa, y mas al que quieres conocer - dijo viendo al de capucha.

Vernon: Acaricia la cabeza de donatellangel - Makey dijo que lo lleváramos para que se entretuviera - dijo en código.

Donatellangel: Sonriendo - Jefa vincent mi primo esta un poco nervioso ejje - lo mira seguro.

Jefa vincent: Sonriendo por lo tierno - Mucho gusto, ¿puedo conocer tu nombre pequeño? - se acerca a el.

Raphanardo mira a la mujer rubia, se lleva las manos a la capucha y se la quita con timidez para ver a la mujer quien parece sorprendida..

Raphanardo: La mira a los ojos extiende su mano en puño - Raphanardo Raphael, soy el hijo de raphael y leonardo - dijo firme.

Jefa vincent: Sonriendo y responde el saludo con el mismo gesto - Rebbeca vincent jefa del departamento de policías de la ciudad de new york, traeremos devuelta a tus padres y al tuyo donatellangel - amable haciendo el mismo gesto con el otro niños - Muchas gracias a ambos por salvar a michelangelo - dijo con alivio.

Raphanardo: Asiente - ¿Sabe algo de la mujer ninja? - pregunta.

La rendija de la ventilación se abre dejando caer a una mujer joven, con partes de un traje ninja y una.. ¿sudadera e pantalones deportivos?... pero por su cabellos era..

Karai: Se para firme - Perímetro asegurado, nadie infiltrado y todo marcha bien señora - dijo con voz firme.

Jefa vicent: Se levanta y sonriendo - Eso responde a su pregunta niños - dijo viendo como van hacia ella.

Raphanardo y Donatellangel: Felices moviendo sus colas - ¡Karai-san! - dijeron, aunque donatellangel la estaba abrazando y raphanardo como un clonsito de raph.

Karai: Sonrojada mira a otro lado - Solo lo hago porque con sus padres es un problema si no sabemos quien los controlen - dijo seria.

Los dos hombres no pudieron evitar grabar ese momento, una de los enemigos mas grandes de las tortugas... se dejo convencer de dos pequeños clones de sus enemigos a muerte, la jefa estaba feliz, los niños estaban a salvo..

Cuando se fueron, la mujer ninja deja unas cosas en el escritorio de la jefa preocupada...

Karai: Viendo a la mujer rubia seria - Esto... es alarmante - dijo mostrando las notas y todas las cosas que consiguió - Es de baxter stockman, un ¨eperimento¨... cuando obtuvieron su tramitación desde japón - dijo.

La jefa vincent estaba ahora aterrada, hay que descifrar todas estas cosas... y las manda a entregar a quien mejor lo puede resolver... april oneil... karai obedece y va hasta donde esta resguardada la mujer...

\- En la guarida -

La rata estaba molesta, pues su oportunidad de tener uno de los tres niños o de tener de regreso al de naranja se han echado a perder, voltea a ver a la tortuga arrodillada frente a el con la cabeza baja, junto unos pasos atrás la mas grande de rojo de igual forma..

Sensei splinter: Cachetea a leo - ¡¿Para eso te he entrenado por tantos años?!, ¡¿para que vuelvas a decepcionarme?! - le grita.

Leonardo: Baja mas la cabeza - Gomene, le prometo que no volverá a pasar y traeré a los niños sensei.. - dijo.

Sensei splinter: Lo toma del cuello con su cola - Eres completamente inútil cuando no das ordenes - dijo casi aprisionándole el cuello - Debería matarte pero te necesito aun - lo suelta.

Leonardo: Asiente cuando lo deja - H-hai sensei - dijo serio.

Sensei splinter: Mira a raphael - Y tu, por tu culpa ahora estas descubriendo tu ubicación - tomando su mano en una llave que le hace quejarse - Solo tenias que secuestrar al niño de cicatriz como este inútil bueno para nada, ya veo por que tuvieron a ese niño, son igualmente inútiles - con su cola le aprieta el cuello.

Raphael: Sin defenderse - H-hai sensei.. no... se.. vol..vera a re... pe..tir - entre cortado.

Sensei splinter: Lo suelta volteándose enojado aun - Donatello - dijo.

Donatello: Hace una reverencia - Hai sensei - educado.

Sensei splinter: Mira las pantallas - Busca esos niños esta noche - dijo.

La tortuga hace una ultima reverencia antes de tomar algunas cosas de su laboratorio e ir hasta mas o menos estaban...

\- De regreso a la base -

Los chicos regresaron sin contra tiempos, para alivio de los que vigilaban que nada estuviera fuera de lo normal, en especial con los niños quienes estaban aburridos por estar en el ¨escondite¨ por seguridad tan temprano..

Michelangelo: Hablando con april, codey y michetello - Donatellangel, tu otouto quiere hablar contigo - dijo a su hijo en el sofá con su primo.

Bebop y rocksteady: Estaban hablando igual con ron.

Raphanardo: Viendo a la tele con fastidio - Era mas divertido salir afuera - cruzado de brazos.

Donatellangel: Se levanta - Pero estamos seguros - dijo viéndolo asentir y sonriendo un poco se va hasta su madre - Oka-san, nee, otouto - dijo feliz.

Raphanardo sonrió un poco, el hubiera estado feliz de ser así con su hermanito o hermanita, mira a la mesa del café con un poco de chocolate caliente con tristeza, su madre estaría bien con su hermano o hermana en brazos y su padre no estaría tan enojado ¨por echarse la culpa encima¨..

Casey: Sentado a su lado - Sabes que te pareces a tu padre - viendo la cara de insulto del niño con uno de sus colmillos salido de su boca - Y a tu madre hemmm... - piensa.

Vernon: Tomando café - Eres un... 5% de tu madre y el 95 restante a tu padre - dijo el, viendo como el pequeño hace puchero - Pero eres un buen líder como leonardo - dijo.

Raphanardo va a la cocina donde estaba aylen, quien estaba haciendo unas galletas, voltea a ver a raphanardo tomando directo del galón de leche, algo que leo le ha contado mucho, mucho, muchísimo que no puede evitar por su gusto por esta; cosas que solo eran en ciertos momentos....

Aylen: Toma un plato y le sirve unas galletas - Creo que sabría mejor esa lechita con unas galletitas - se las da viendo como se alegra.

Luego de unos 15 minutos ya acabo con todas las galletas junto con donatellangel y el galón de leche, Bebop estaba enseñadles un poco de las armas bajo la vigilancia de michelangelo, que tenia experiencia con armas y niños... sus hijos eran un peligro; y algo que recordaba raphanardo de su madre por querer protegerlo siempre.

Se acerca a donde estaban nozomi, alos2 y daichi... 

Tachyon: Mirando la pata de daichi preocupado - Necesita mas tiempo, pero aun no se ha parado... - preocupado con su mejor amiga la ¨pinche halcón hayabusa¨, mueve un poco la pata, busca con sus manos para buscar una aguja - Con esto se pondrá mejor.. - murmura.

Alessander: Con alos2 y nozomi viendo atento - Hazlo rápido no vean los niños - dijo preocupado.

Raphanardo: Aparece serio - ¿Que le hacen a daichi? - preocupado.

Tachyon: Sonriendo un poco - Solo una medicina para el dolor.. el pronto deberá tener que pararse para mejorar mas - dijo con cuidado inyectando las medicinas.

Raphanardo: Asiente - Eso espero.. - acaricia el hocico de este.

Daichi mueve su cola un poco... esa medicina era muy relajante para su pata dolida, con un movimiento rapido se para sin afincar su pata herida en el suelo.. tachyon estaba sorprendido al igual que su hermano, pero raphanardo estaba feliz... 

\- Durante la noche -

Los niños estaban durmiendo en una habitación, cosa que makey estaba al pendiente lo mas que puede, siendo su rutina estar al pendiente de michetello pero sin el aquí tiene que estar al pendiente de su hijo e sobrino, aylen estaba dormida al igual que sus hermanos y casey e vernon con april; la tele estaba a bajo volumen con los tres mutantes...

Rocksteady siente algo extraño y se va a investigar, de repente un bajón de la luz y regresa poco después, dejando a bebop y michelangelo van preocupados corriendo a ver a los niños, si tan solo se hubieran... bebop enciende la luz de una linterna y makey se congela..

Michelangelo: Mira la cama vacía - ¡No están! - viendo debajo de la cama y todo, no necesita la luz, sus ojos están adaptados a las sombras e oscuridad - No están aquí - dijo respirando aceleradamente.

Bebop: Olfatea el lugar, pero abraza a la tortuga al ver que estaba entrando en shock - ¡Rocksteadyyyy, necesito ayuda! - trata de clamar a la tortuga, en eso llega la luz.

Todos despertaron asustados, rocksteady llevando a makey en brazos, quien parece estar luchando contra algo.. y ellos deben mantenerlo lo mas alejado de que vuelva a ponerse de lado de la rata; con una llamada la solución por los momentos esta en camino...

\- En un callejón cerca del local -

Una figura pasaba cerca de ella, corría cargando algo y con mucha insistencia, eso lo vio la chica que pasaba y se ha escondido detrás de un contenedor de basura mientras el ser entraba a la fuerza a un local llamado moon palace.... la chica toma su bate con ambas manos... preparándose para entrar en acción..

\- En el local -

Raphanardo: Grita pero su voz no sale por la cinta adhesiva en su boca, sus manos amarradas igualmente e sin sus armas.

Donatello: Lo mira con odio - No escaparas pequeña sabandija - dijo con veneno mientras intenta amarrar al otro quien no se dejo y tuvo que mantener a los dos todo el camino hasta aquí - ¡Cállate! - dijo al quien estaba ahora retorciéndose como gusanito.

Donatellangel: Pataleando y hasta mordiendo - ¡Quiero volver con mi madre! - mientras consigue morder la mano de donnie para bajar de la mesa donde estaba y esconderse por la poca luz.

Donatello: Mira su mano con un poco de sangre - Mocoso... - dijo tomando su bastón bo y un kunai - Si no sales ahora... el niño que esta aquí lo pagara - dijo serio caminando y viendo todo el lugar.

Donatllangel: Trata de no hacer ruido, ve unas cosas en un estante mas allá de una puerta y una mesa de rueditas - Mmmhmmm - lo empuja.

El sonido es fuerte cuando donatello pasa cerca por el sonido de ollas y tazas cayendo al suelo, corre hasta alli a ver si fue el mocoso que se tropezó por la poca luz.. raphanardo estaba molesto pero impotente sin poder hacer algo; alguien lo toma y lo esconde en otra mesa.

Raphanardo: Mira asustado pero reconoce ese rostro - Mmmm mmm ( Donatellangel, pero... ) - se calla al ver la seña de silencio.

Donatellangel: Con un cuchillo en mano, pero lo deja para quitar la cinta de la boca de este -Saldremos juntos - dijo asintiendo.

Los dos escuchan mas ruidos y rápidamente corren a la salida, pero donatello atrapa a raphanardo quien hace lo mismo que su primo, pero el kunai en su cuello lo hace quedarse quieto... donatellangel escondido se queda a pensar y ve donde estaba detrás de una puerta que decía congelador... y ve a donnie abrir la puerta aun con raphanardo en manos.

Mira otro carrito lo toma y con todas sus fuerzas lo hace avanzar hasta chocar con donnie, logrando liberar a raphanardo, quien lo ayuda a levantarse, ambos encierran a doantello en el congelador haciendo una escalera de tortugas, a tiempo...; los golpes contra la puerta eran fuertes..

¿¿¿???: Con su bate - ¡¿Alto allí pequeños coño e madres?! - grita - ¿¡A quien mierdas han encerrados ustedes dos!? - dijo la voz.

Donatellangel y Raphanardo: Respirando agitados - ¡Debemos irnos! - escuchando la puerta mas, y escabulléndose del desconocido - ¡Si fuéramos tu no no quedaríamos tanto tiempo! - corren del callejon.

¿¿¿???: Los sigue - ¡Alto niños! - atrapa a uno por su brazo, el mas grande la verdad - ¿Niño.. tortugas? - lo mira con atención.

Donatellangel: Toma el otro brazo de su primo - Debemos ir con mi madre - se siente raro... algo estaba mal con su madre.

¿¿¿???: Baja su bate - ¿Entonces están en peligro? - dijo seria - ¿Cuales son sus nombres? - suelta a raphanardo.

Raphanardo: Se soba sus muñecas - Raphanardo y donatellangel - dijo sin confiar mucho - ¿Y tu quien eres? - pregunta.

¿¿¿???: Sonriendo - Soy rosi - dijo.

Miran la tapa de una alcantarilla, eso es lo mas seguro que pueden estar por los momentos.. y mas cuando amanece... arriba de ellos estaban observando... la halcón peregrino que ha seguido al intruso los niños estaban bien y aprovechando que dejaron la tapa abierta entra en ella; los niños se sorprenden cuando la ven y les deja acompañarles...

\- Un rato después con donatello -

La puerta del congelador se abre, mientras alguien se acerca a que la tortuga completamente o bueno semi-congelada estaba en el suelo en posición fetal, tratando de mantener el calor de su cuerpo, un gruñido fuerte se escucha mientras el abre sus ojos blancos..

Donatello: Tiritando de frió - ¿P-p-por que... s-se t-t-tardaron t-tanto? - enojado pero agradecido mientras se calienta lentamente - Esos mocosos me las pagaran, ya lo veran - temblando del frió.

Leonardo: Sentado en la mesa donde estaban los niños apunto de ser tamales, observando la pequeña funda con el arma tanto en su manos -( ¿Por que ese niño tendrá esto? )- piensa al encontrar dos colores entrelazados en el mango, era mas como si... sintiera una calidez - Solo seguimos ordenes del sensei, dejando el problema en ¨tus manos¨ - dijo serio para ocultar sus dudas e tristeza -( Es una trampa de ese niño, yo se que me intenta manipular )- se guarda el arma enfundada.

Raphael: Lo deja caer al suelo y da unos pasos atrás, riendo malicioso - Has fallado... acéptalo nerd - dijo con unas vendas en su mano derecha -( ¿Que tanto haces viendo eso? )- piensa, pero no mira a la tortuga.

Un teléfono suena y en eso los tres responden...

/ Sensei splinter: Sentado en la silla frente a las pantallas -¿Buenas noticias? - pone una mueca por el silencio y viendo el frasco naranja parpadear y altenar - Regresen inútiles - dijo con enojo. /

Los tres: Miran sus telefonos - Hau sensei - dijeron tomando sus cosas y marchándose.

\- Con makey y los demás -

Han encontrado donde fueron llevados los niños y por los daños... era claro que no eran por leonardo y raphael, si no fuera por el pequeño trozo de tela morada... bebop y rocksteady olfatean todo el lugar, si estaban los niños, donatello y alguien mas..

Michelangelo: Abraza a michetello - ¿Donde estarán metidos raphanardo y donatellangel? - asustado viendo a su bebe y le besa la frente - Gracias por estar conmigo - mas tranquilo.

Mientras afuera tachyon y alessander estaban con dos especiales caninos e las chaquetas de los niños llevaron puestas estos días, estos huelen y rápidamente son soltados para buscar a los pequeños galápagos perdidos..

\- Con los niños -

Estuvieron por horas caminando y se detienen en las profundidades del alcantarillado cuando encuentran una extraña puerta...

CONTINUARA...

\-------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 4....


	68. Capitulo 68: ¿Quien es usted?, Plan de Rescate azul 2, Daichi e Alos2 Vs Raph

Los dos niños tortuga y la chica se quedan asombrados por lo que ven... frente a ellos, una gran puerta de metal...

\- En la guarida de las tortugas -

No todo sale como uno piensa, y mas cuando la rata tiene muchas dudas de como ellos pudieron vencer al villano mas grande de la ciudad de new york y una lienigena goma de mascar gelatinoso ensalivado con tentáculos de hentai, no era de esperar de ellos... y menos del supuesto genio; algo que no puede evitar corregir como puede y sabe muy bien...

Sensei splinter: Gruñendo viendo al morado de lentes - ¿Se supone que eres el mas inteligente de los cuatro?, dejaste escapar a los mocosos y mas te dejaste encerrar en un congelador - enojado con este.

La tortuga de morado hace lo posible, pero estaba temblando por alguna razón, ya estaba completamente descongelado...

Donatello: De rodillas con la cabeza baja - No se volverá a repetir... - dijo.

Leonardo: Igualmente con una rodilla en el suelo - Atraparemos a los niños sensei y se los traeremos como ordena - dijo serio.

Raphael: Igual que leo - Traeremos a los mocosos cueste lo que cueste - dijo con tono oscuro.

Sensei splinter: Se acaricia su barba negra, su pelaje marrón se tornaba lentamente a gris - Apúrense no tengo todo el día, montón de inútiles.. - viendo a leonardo - Pero tu, leonardo... tengo planes cuando regreses... con o sin los mocosos - dijo en tono pervertido - Ahora si lárguense.

Las tres tortugas hacen una reverencia...

Leonardo, raphael y donatello: Se levanta con una ultima reverencia - Hai sensei - se van a esperar que pase algo.

Deben esperar, se van a entrenar y a estar pendientes de lo que pase con las cámaras de las alcantarillas, si van todos de una vez los niños podrán huir mas rápido, no obstante, si los acorralan, el sensei sonríe malévolo.. con cada uno de los frascos en manos; el de color naranja parpadea de diferentes intensidades..

\- Con makey y los otros -

La tortuga de naranja estaba que perdía el control, a veces cuando hablaban con el uno de sus ojos estaba con media membrana en su ojo o completamente quedaba este de blanco ahora bien sabido peligroso, a veces hablaba demasiado rápido o se a recostaba a las cosas mientras se mordía el labio; suerte estaba michetello con el... pero... ¿cuanto dudara...?

Michelangelo: Viendo a la nada - ¿Han encontrado a los niños? - pregunta.

Alessander: Niega viendo a su hermano - Aun no se han detenido... - dijo preocupado.

Tachyon: Viendo la señal - No aun, pero ellos están buscando - dijo calmado.

Aylen: Le acerca a michetello quien comienza a caminar un poco - Recuerdo cuando raphanardo comenzó a caminar ejjee, se metió en muchos problemas - dijo con una suave risa.

Michetello lentamente camina hasta su madre.. aunque tropezando un poco pero con una sonrisa siempre se levanta.. y llega hasta su madre, makey con cuidado lo abraza... era la primera vez que lo hace...

Michelangelo: Le besa la frente - Salvare a tu hermano y a tu primo... - le besa esas regordetas mejillas con unas pequitas.

April: Coloca una mano en el hombro de makey - Los encontraremos - dijo - Casey y vernon los llevaran hasta donde esta mas cercano, como lo planeamos - dijo suave.

Casey y vernon estaban con todo listo, solo esperaban que la tortuga de naranja se recuperara lo suficiente, debe dejar al bebe en manos de las chicas para cuidarlo en defensa y protección, para poder ir por los otros dos..

Bebop: Abraza a ron - Bien pequeño cerdito te quedaras con ellas y les harás caso - sonriendo, ve a makey - ¿Listo? - mira a su esposo.

Rocksteady: Asiente con una maleta llena de armas - Listo mi albondigita - viendo a ron hacer asquito le mueve su cabello - ¿Makey? - mira a la tortuga junto con bebop.

Michelangelo: Mira a michetello y suspira - Si - lo deja sentado en el puf - Vuelvo pronto mi amor - dijo suavemente.

April y aylen: Los ven irse pero escuchan un alboroto.

Daichi y alos2 salen corriendo aprovechando que la puerta de salida de autos estaba abierta, en eso salen alessander y tachyon quienes estaban preparando al macho grande negro para unos ejercicios para su pata, pero nunca pensaron que ambos escaparían..

\- Con raphanardo, donatellangel y rosi -

La puerta era grande y de metal, decía: ¨peligro, emergencia, daños¨... pero, ¿en kanji...? no era mas bien higarama.. piensa raphanardo y mas de acuerdo estaba donatellangel, mientras la chica con bate estaba inspeccionando como entrar; era lo único que podría ser un camino seguro hasta donde sea que le lleven los niños..

Rosi: Viendo por unos lugares - Esta cerrado... - dijo buscando como abrir.

Raphanardo: Golpea el metal - Mmmm, pero se escucha hueco... - pone su oído.

Donatellangel: Mira un poco mas en la unión de esta - Si se puede mover - mira una especie de teclado en la pared.

Pisando unos cuantos botones... la puerta lentamente se abre aun lado con un sonido fuerte, era un lugar oscuro... pasan lentamente hasta que las luces aparecen lentamente... junto lo que eran de otras cosas..

Rosi: Parpadea, era algo fuerte la luz - Hay.... - sin alejarse de los niños.

Raphanardo: Viendo a los alrededores cuando la luz se volvía menos molesta - Esto es.. - dijo.

Donatellangel: Con la boca abierta - Un laboratorio - dijo.

Las maquinas estaban trabajando, parece serlo de forma continua por lo que ven, habían papeles en un escritorio y se acercan a ver que pueden encontrar... una computadora... y muchos papeles...

Raphanardo: Viendo el equipo apagado - ¿Puedes ver que tiene? - pregunta a la chica.

Donatellangel: La enciende - Mama me dice que tenga cuidado con las cosas desconocidas.. - viendo a la chica.

Rosi: Se sienta luego de ver unos papeles - Son... unos exámenes... - dijo para teclear y entrar a una de las carpetas.

Los niños estaban corriendo por los alrededores con una hoja en mano, buscando los respectivos equipos que le dieran una idea de que eran o para que... encontrando curiosamente a contra luz... un logo... uno que raphanardo ha escuchado a su madre e padre decir, donatellangel siempre estaba viendo estas cosas con su madre y padre por ser sus enemigos; el clan del pie...

Raphanardo encuentra una especie de botón rojo, recordando lo que pasaba en casa cuando apretaba sin querer un botón de color rojo por curiosidad, apagando laptos, apagando la tele, apagando la cava.... y se aleja al recordar los regaños de su madre; pero el impulso obstinado de su padre se hace cargo y lo presiona..

Algo se abre, y los tres se dan cuenta entre el humo denso frió que sale de un cilindro grande que se ha abierto...

¿¿¿???: Tosiendo - .... - mira el lugar con extrañeza.

Da unos pasos fuera, el como llego allí.. el humo lentamente se fue...

Raphanardo: Con una mirada enojada - Usted... - solo dijo mas con temor.

Donatellangel: Asustado - R-rapha... - dijo asustado rosi estaba con el con su bate.

¿¿¿???: Parpadea varias veces, algo estaba mal con su vista - ¿Hijos.. míos? - pregunta.

El ser los ve con... aprecio...

\- Con makey, bebop y rocksteady -

Corriendo por la red del alcantarillado siguiendo las señales que eran de los dos caninos... estaban cerca, podían oler el rinoceronte y el jabalí, pero mas la tortuga de naranja quien iba un poco mas adelante..

Michelangelo: Olfateando - Ellos están cerca - dijo feliz.

Bebop: Sonriendo continua corriendo - Bien, espero que estén seguros - sigue a la tortuga.

Rocksteady: Viendo a los lados - Ho o.... - dijo solamente.

Han pasado por cámaras...

\- Con los niños, la chica y el desconocido -

Era algo.. shockante para los niños.. quienes ahora ven al desconocido con cierto grado de temor, extrañeza y pánico en cierto grado, sin sus armas o algo que conocieran bien para defenderse solo estaba la humana rosi..

¿¿¿???: Parpadea al ver a los niños - Creo que no son mis hijos - acaricia su barba mientras sus orejas se mueven - Pero tampoco son completamente extraños - dijo viendo a los dos.

Raphanardo: Se pone en frente - ¡No se acerque! - exclama con determinación en posición de ataque.

Donatellangel: Parpadea... sus ojos... - Me parece conocido - trata de recordar.

¿¿¿???: Sonrió amable por ese pequeño comentario - Y ustedes dos también para mi - dijo acercándose.

Rosi: Confundida - ¿Espere, usted quien es? - pregunta seria y lista para atacar.

¿¿¿???: Viendo a los pequeños - Creo que este es un grave problema - dijo acariciando su barba - Y se que usted esta asustada jovencita - Solo debo decir que quiero resolver este problema de la forma mas justa.. - dijo este.

Pero fueron interrumpidos..

Woof Woof grrrr kaaa!!

Raphanardo: Escuchando eso - ¿Puede... ser posible? - se pregunta en voz alta.

En eso aparece por la puerta la loba peluda grande, el pequeño perro amarillo-naranja y la ave de rapiña que se lanza al ¨hombre¨ que acaba de salir del tubo..

Raphanardo: Corre a abrazar a los dos canes mientras el halcón peregrino estaba con el hombre - ¡Umi! ¡Sachiko! - dijo feliz - ¡Hayabusa! - dijo cuando la ave se posa en el lomo de la loba.

Donatellangel: Parpadea al ver un ser poco normal con el grupo - Y un... ¿gato negro? - mueve su cabeza - Ahora son dos.. - dijo sorprendido.

Rosi: Toma el gato con un collar - Neko-kun - dijo abrazando a este con cuidado - Woow, es tu hermano neko, gato-kun - dijo con sorpresa.

¿¿¿???: Se acerca a ellos con paso tambaleante - Debemos escapar ahora - dijo serio.

Una alarma se activa... la chica los gatos, los dos niños tortugas juntos con los canes e pájaro siguieron al.. hombre ratón por las alcantarillas..

\- En la guarida -

Las computadoras de donatello disparan las alarmas de peligro, habían ¨intrusos¨ en las alcantarillas, pero no eran los niños, eran en realidad un rinoceronte, un jabalí y una tortuga de bandana naranja..

Donatello: Viendo - ¡Leonardo, intrusos en las alcantarillas! - toma sus cosas.

Leonardo: Asiente - Estén listos en caso de ser los mocosos - dijo serio y sin emoción.

Donatello: Niega - Son un jabalí y un rinoceronte, con makey - dijo con enojo esto ultimo.

Leonardo: Viendo al sensei - .... - Lo mira esperando ordenes.

Sensei splinter: Sonriendo malévolo y enojado - Síganlos y encontraremos a los niños - aprieta los frascos, mira a raphael - Tu tienes una misión aparte - dijo.

Las tortugas se separan...

\- Con los niños -

Estaban siguiendo al hombre roedor, quien les guía pero las cámaras ya lo habían detectado, ayuda a la chica a subir y luego a los animales, pero cuando iba por los niños unas estrellas ninjas les interrumpieron el escape..

Los niños estaban aterrados mientras el hombre roedor era mas como calmado aunque preocupado al ver, eran leonardo y donatello, los niños tomaron de la túnica al roedor quien rápidamente los carga en brazos para correr lejos. En el camino se encuentran con lo que reconoce el roedor como una estación de servicio de aguas puras en funcionamiento, pasa por la parte segura mientras le dice a los niños que continúen hasta el otro lado por la pared, el entretener a las tortugas... poseídas...

Los niños hacen lo que le ordenaron pero en eso ven... a bebop e rocksteady acompañados de michelangelo, quien se queda en shock al ver quien era el que le estaba dando una paliza a la tortuga líder e genio; sin mas el va a ayudar a los niños, bebop y rocksteady van por la tortugas.. y el roedor.

El rinoceronte y el jabalí comienzan a luchar contra la tortuga de las katanas y el bo, pero a la vez al hombre roedor, quien estaba controlando y atacaba sin querer a los otros dos, en eso descuidan a la tortuga de las katanas quien comienza a escalar para atrapar a uno de los dos niños..

Leonardo: Comienza a llamar a raphanardo con su llamado de tortuga, viendo como se queda quieto moviendo su cabeza - Ven pequeño.. - dijo bajo apresurándose.

¿¿¿???: Nota a la tortuga de falda azul acercarse a los niños - ¡¡Suéltenme el niño esta en peligro!! - con su cola atrapada por el rinoceronte.

Bebop y rocksteady: Miran a la tortuga con temor y buscándola - Oh oh - dijeron soltando a la rata y al ver que el otro no estaba.

Donatello: Estaba en el panel de control de las válvulas, las abre.

La corriente se vuelve fuerte haciendo temblar todo, y aterrando mas a los niños..

Michelangelo: Saca un kunai y lo lanza a leonardo, pero este usa su katana para protegerse - ¡Déjalos en paz! - continua avanzando pero casi se tropieza.

Donatellangel: Estaba cerca de su madre, voltea a ver a raphanardo - ¡¡Primo!! - lo llama - ¡¡Raphanardo ven rápido!! - dijo mientras tomaba la mano de makey.

Raphanardo: Trata pero estaba completamente paralizado, alguien lo atrapa de su pierna - ¡¡Suéltame!! - la intenta zafar.

Leonardo: Lo jala con el, caen a la corriente de agua.

La corriente se los lleva, el rinoceronte y el jabalí lanzan a la tortuga de gafas, contra la pared del otro lado del lugar, activando unas celdas para mantenerlo entretenido para salir, mientras que makey emprende el regreso a lo seguro con su hijo..

Michelangelo: Con donatellangel adherido a el - ¡¡Nooo!! - con lagrimas ve la corriente - Debemos hacer algo - dijo.

Bebop: Suspira - Hay que buscarlos - dijo serio.

Rocksteady: Mira a la tortuga morada quien trata de subir la reja - Pero debemos irnos ahora - dijo cargando al hombre roedor.

¿¿¿???: Niega, pero estaba cansado - Todo estará bien, el pequeño puede hacerlo solo - dijo.

Los cuatro se van rápido o antes que al de morado se le ocurra como liberarse de su jaula..

\- En un parque cercano -

La chica iba caminando preocupada por el parque menos concurrido... solo si no fuera que se sintiera mirada.. o cazada realmente y de alguna forma, trata de olvidar lo que ha pasado ya que no fue real, no conoció a dos niños tortugas y sacaron a una rata gigante de un contenedor como en la películas de ciencia ficción; siente como la toman de su brazo de forma brusca y voltea a ver a un encapuchado con bufanda y tapabocas.

Raphael: Gruñendo viendo a los ojos marrones chocolate de la chica, sus ojos brillan amarillos en advertencia - ¡¿Donde están los malditos mocosos?! - aprieta un poco, olfatea a la chica huele un poco a tortuga e mas alcantarillas.

Rosi: Trata de salirse - ¡¡Suéltame!! - grita pero aprieta este mas su brazo - ¡¡Ayuda!! - grita.

Pero de repente es soltada cuando algo impacta contra lo que entiende ella era otra tortuga gigante, ella se golpeo contra el suelo, pero mas curiosa y sorprendida estuvo cuando lo que choco contra este era.. un caballo.

Raphael: Saca sus sais - Tu no eres ese maldito animal - dijo al ver que no era ese.

Negro su piel con sus patas, crin y cola blancas... era alos2, quien estaba molesto relinchando rebelde.. molesto y enojado se lanza a raphael, aprovechando que era mas ligero que su padre puede moverse mas rápido y alejando a la tortuga de la chica..

Jefa vincent: Toma la mano de rosi - ¡Vamos! - se la lleva.

Ella mira por ultima vez al caballo..

\- Con leonardo y raphanado -

La corriente se los lleva mas y mas profundo de las alcantarillas, hasta que la tortuga sale a tomar aire con el pequeño en brazos quien trata de separase de este, pero el mas grande no lo suelta para nada... volviendo a hundirlos a ambos..

\- Con alos2 y daichi vs raph -

Alos2 estaba cansando a raphael, pero ya el mismo se ha estado agotando mucho mientras trata de que el de rojo no lo alcance tropieza casi por poco con lo que era unas escaleras que eran mas; raphael sonrió de forma malvada.

Pero es embestido de nuevo por otro esta vez era daichi quien estaba esperando que su hijo estuviera en aprietos, volteándose para cuando la tortuga se levantara desorientado patearlo con sus patas traseras para enviarlos a una especie de monumento; el corcel se acerca a su mejor amigo para olfatearlo, no quiere matarlo..

Pero enojando mas a la tortuga quien atrapa la cabeza del corcel, pero este se logra liberar de su agarre y ambos corceles se alejan por seguridad... un disparo llega a la tortuga, pero no le hace nada..

Alessander: Dispara contra raph - ¡¡Alejate de ellos!! - grita disparando a donde recuerda no era ¨tan duro¨.

Tachyon: Abre la puerta del contenedor - ¡¡Daichi y alos2 entren!! - grita.

Rosi: Ve como la tortuga se acerca a los dos humanos - No.. - susurra.

Pero disparando del otro lado eran la jefa vincent y con su equipo de policías infiltrados, sacando arco y flecha trata de atinar a uno de los dos sementales, ellos se encargan de alejar a la tortuga para que suban los caballos y rápidamente desaparecen del lugar... la tortuga gruñe... tiene que regresar al ver que las personas o trasuntares le comienzan a tomar foto, su traje estaba roto..

\- Con leonardo y raphanardo -

La tortuga consigue salir con lo que se ha referido muchas veces el sensei su ¨hijo perdido¨, quien tenia en la mano un kunai, pero estaba sin moverse, lo deja contra el suelo cuando nota que no respiraba, lo comienza a mover y a presionar suavemente su pecho...

Leonardo: Lo comienza hacer mas fuerte, no reacciona - No no no.. - le abre la boca -( Ahora que hice )- piensa arrodillado.

Le hace respiración boca a boca, mientras mas pasaba mas sentía en su pecho que un dolor fuerte estaba desgarran-dolo por dentro, su mente pensaba que razón es esta, no era nada de el se repite.. pero continua el dolo y el continua intentándolo..

Raphanardo: Escupe el agua - Cof cof - tosía parpadeando cuando supo quien era toma fuerte el kunai - ¡Aléjate! - grita asustado, rápidamente toma su katana que permaneció atada en la falda de este, sabiendo que el tiene dos katanas.

Leonardo: Se acerca, sus ojos blancos.. pero el estaba llorando - .... - se acerca mas hasta arrastrase para estar o intentar.. que lo quiera -( No debes serle fiel al sensei )- sus expresión cambia a una enojada.

Pero raphanardo se le sube encima mientras pero leonardo se rueda, su mente estaba luchando mucho contra... lo que el quiere o siente, varios recuerdos llegan a su mente pero el mueve su cabeza, pero estos no se van el es un guerrero no es eso y regresan con una sensación mas fuerte; hasta que sostiene al niño en brazos.. 

Raphanardo: Lo mira a los ojos - Mama.. - dijo suavemente, dejando el kunai - Soy yo.. raphanardo, soy tu hijo - dijo.

Leonardo: Cierra sus ojos mientras las lagrimas salen - Soy... yo... - los abre.. eran azules y brillaban como siempre - Raphanardo raphael... - viendo su carita un poco lastimada y llorando mas - Soy un.. un monstruo - se dice mientras cubre su cara cn sus manos.

Raphanardo: Lo abraza mas - ¡Volviste mama! - grita feliz moviendo su cola, unas lagrimitas caen de sus ojos - No lo eres mama, nada fue tu culpa - dijo besando la mejillas de su madre para quitar las lagrimas.

Leonardo abraza mas a su hijo, su bebe, con quien ha regresado de nuevo...

\- Mientras en la guarida -

El sensei splinter observa los frascos.. el naranja se detuvo y su brillo era normal, como lo ha perdido, pero ahora... el azul presenta lo mismo.. tira algunas cosas, estaba molesto y solo puede esperar que ... enojado tira el aparato... ha perdido mucho..

\- En la base -

Ellos estaban aterrados al pensar todo sobre: ¿donde termino raphanardo, fue atrapado por leo, lo llevaron o... esta herido, leonardo estará herido y va a matar a raphanardo?, la tortuga de naranja estaba que se metía de nuevo a las alcantarillas para buscarlo, pero nadie le dejara ir e arriesgarse; incluso el desconocido que estaba en una habitación....

Pero..

Raphanardo: Corriendo - ¡Hola, traje a alguien! - jala a quien estaba escondido.

Todos quedan con la boca abierta... era...

Leonardo: Sonriendo tímido, apenado y adolorido - Hola... - carga a raphanardo - He vuelto.. - dijo con sinceridad al ver a su bebe.

CONTINUARA...

\------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3.... - estatica - dos.... almas..... salvada...


	69. Capitulo 69: Conociéndonos finalmente, Rescatando a rojo / Rescatando a morado..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Se esta trabajando en el cap 70 ;) sean pacientes por favor

Estaba descansando de lo que ha ocurrido de ayer, en una habitación pero en lugar muy familiar para el, era cálido, tenia sonidos tranquilizantes para el y olía... olía a su madre, suspira cuando se restriega en la suave almohada que tenia una suave sensación y sus manitos aprietan un poco fuerte pero gentil, para terminar abriendo sus ojos, bostezando suavemente y... su madre le sonrió..

Leonardo: Acaricia la mejilla de su bebe que estaba sonrojada - ¿Has dormido bien? - dijo para llevarlo un poco mas a su cuello y besarle la frente, suspira con calma - ¿Que pasa? - le pregunta con duda.

Raphanardo: Rojo de vergüenza - Desobedecí lo que me dijiste - dijo tímido -( Estoy en problemas )- piensa tragando saliva.

Leonardo: Lo sienta aun lado y se sienta frente de este - No estoy enojado... - lo carga en brazos - Estoy orgulloso de ti.. me has salvado... - le besa la mejilla, unas lagrimas caen de sus ojos.

Raphanardo: Le corresponde y al notar las mejillas llenas de lagrimas la besa - No llores mama - dijo suavemente escalando hasta estar viendo directamente los ojos azules de su madre, haciendo puchero y enojado - No me gusta ver a mama llorar.. - dijo serio con el ceño fruncido.

Leonardo: Sonríe - Bien.. - une sus frentes y sus narices - Mami esta bien ahora - dijo calmado mientras contiene una risita - Eres como tu padre, y hablando de el, hay que traerlo con nosotros - dijo.

Se levanta para comenzarse a vestir con lo que han conseguido para el, unos pantalones de su vida de cuando era ¨soltero¨ y una sudadera para cubrir sus ¨pechonalidades¨, aun no era seguro regresar al escondite por algo de ropa e porque la que tenia puesta estaba dañada.. y toma sus katanas, pero toma los sais de raphanardo e su katana para darlas en sus manos, quien gustoso acepto ya que las extrañaba... era lo único que tenia de su madre y padre.

Saca una bandana azul.. la ha tomado de las cosas de su madre y la extiende este la toma e amarra en su lugar.

\- Con los demás en la sala -

Caminan hasta donde están todos reunidos, para poner algunas cosas en su respectivo ¨lugar¨, encontrándose con la adorable bola de pelos umi y sachiko acompañados de hayabusa e crías, mas con nozomi, daichi y alos2, pero mas era el momento de ternura cuando donatellangel e ron fueron a abrazarle; explicándole a leonardo en la noche mientras los niños dormían, desde el punto de todos lo que ha pasado e makey incluido, leonardo se disculpa por todo lo sucedido.

Leonardo: Con una pequeña sonrisa saluda a todos - Lamento que todos debamos reunirnos en estas circunstancias.. - dijo apenado aceptando la ¨culpa¨.

Raphanardo: Parado cruzado de brazos viendo a su madre - Nadie esperaba esto mama - dijo suavemente.

April: Con codey - Estamos para ayudar leonardo - dijo amable.

Aylen: Asiente orgullosa - Si mis niños seguros al no ver señales de estos dos - refiriéndose a los niños de leo y makeys - Aparecieron en el puerto, la jefa jeanne nos mando a encontrarlos luego de hacer una investigación al ferry - dijo seria.

Los niños tragan saliva por este detalle que no han contado, y mas cuando april dice que cuido de michetello mientras los niños estaban buscando al rinoceronte y el jabalí, e aylen que con sus hermanos salvaron a los caballos del ataque de raph... bueno luego de esto y las miradas de sus madres... no lo castigarían pero el sermón iba a ser brutal...

Alessander: Llevando a alos2 - Vamos pequeño - dijo suavemente.

Tachyon: Con daichi - Ya esta lo suficientemente grande con cuatro años ya es un semental - recibe un resoplido - Luego de su padre claro - dijo al conocer esa actitud.

Mientras con la familia de puerquitos/rinocerontes, bebop estaba abrazando a su hijo al extrañarlo tanto, pero este ya se había adentrado a la edad de... me vale verga lo que digas, lo mio es mio...

Bebop: Abrazando a su ¨pequeño¨ bebe - Espero te hayas portado bien mi pequeño gehaktbal ( albóndiga )- con algunas lagrimas dramático.

Ron: Mas antipático que los percebes - Ño me ames a ti... moeder ( mama ) - dijo viendo mientras la tele.

Rocksteady: Resopla - Slechte man, geef je moeder geen antwoord ( Pequeño mal educado no le respondas a tu madre ) - regaña este.

Era algo mas de armonía en el lugar..

\- En otra parte -

Mientras en un cuarto aparte estaban unos oficiales, la jefa vincent con casey y vernon quienes estaban charlando al respecto de prestarles...

Jefa vincent: Parpadea - ¿Un centro comercial? - pregunta.

Casey: Asiente - Esparte del medio plan - dijo.

Jefa vincent: Lo mira serio - ¿Cual medio plan exactamente? - pregunta ella con intriga.

Vernon: Suspira - Bueno.. es para tener de nuestro lado a donatello y raphael - dijo serio.

La jefa asiente, no quiere saber quien esta detrás de esto, ha podido hacer con cuatro tortugas gigantes ninjas pero ahora con solo dos y los mas o menos peligrosos de cierta forma, ordena a su secretaria que prepare una charla con el centro comercial mas grande, necesitaran mas apoyo ahora..

\- Con los otros en la sala -

Raphanardo estaba algo curioso por algo.. ¿quien era el viejo anciano roedor?, estaba mas que nada apunto de usar sus armas para ver quien era, les salvo, claro, pero no quiere decir que están bueno...

Donatellangel: Le toma de la mano y lo jala con el - Vamos... - dijo - Tío leo quiere hablar contigo - dijo sonriendo.

Rosi: Jugando con los gatos y los perros - Que buenos chicos - les da premio, enseñaba trucos a los callejeros para que encontraran un hogar.

Michelangelo: Con una pequeña sonrisa para ocultar su risa - Es como un chibi-raph - le susurra a su hermano de azul pero no la puede aguantar - Vamos hermano, es ahora o nunca - dijo con michetello en brazos.

Leonardo: Suspira con calma - Si.. en caso de que pase algo... - se calla al ver a raphanardo - Te presentare a alguien - dijo con una sonrisa sincera.

Raphanardo: Lo mira serio - Bien - cruzado de brazos.

Donatellangel: Cargado en brazos - Vamos rapha-san - dijo sonriendo.

Raphanardo camina al lado de su madre y al mirar a su madre este le mira con una expresión que sabe que esta bien, mas cuando hace una mueca conocida de media sonrisa, esto hace que sonría mas o menos confiado y le deje cargarle, por lo momentos el aun era el bebe de su madre; cuando llegan a otra habitación y les dejan en el suelo.

Leonardo y Michelangelo: Hacen una reverencia y voltean a ver a los niños - Niños... les presentamos... a su abuelo.. - dijeron ambos... felices.

Vestido con una túnica de color marrón claro y hakama blanco con un bastón a su medida... aunque no mucho cuando eres un ratón anciano mutante, de pelaje ya mas o menos llegando al blanco de las canas que te han sacado tus retoños...

¿¿¿???: Sonriendo amable a los pequeños niños - Ya decía yo que ustedes me eran muy conocidos cuando los vi.. - dijo riendo con sinceridad - Yo soy el sensei splinter, hay muchas cosas de que hablar pero por ahora debemos salvar a sus padres, ¿están de acuerdo? - les preguntan.

Ambos asienten decididos, y mas que nada sin palabras... era... muy diferente este sensei del... ¡¿pero quien diablos es el que controla ahora a sus padres en las alcantarillas?!, se preguntan los dos mientras miran a sus madres.. estaban haciéndose las mismas preguntas ahora...

Raphanardo: Avanza unos pasos y hace una reverencia como con la vez en las alcantarillas - Raphanardo raphael - dijo firme, alto y fuerte.

Sensei splinter: Acaricia su barba - Un guerrero fuerte de gran corazón, que oculta un gran poder para proteger su familia... - dijo sabio.

Donatellangel: Imita un poco tímido a su primo mayor, hace una reverencia y se acomoda los lentes - Donatellangel donatello, mucho gusto - con una sonrisa un poco similar a la de makey.

Sensei splinter: Asiente - Un genio de las travesuras pero que lo hace por su gran curiosidad de ayudar a todos.. - dijo.

Michelangelo: Con michetello se lo da en brazos - Este es michetello michelangelo ejje, ¿a que no cree que es una ternurita? - le pregunta.

Sensei splinter: Viendo al bebe serio ya que este estaba con cara de ni me mires puto con sus ojos amarillos mayormente y hace algunas muecas haciendo que este se ria - Un pequeño toque mas de diversión bajo una inteligente capa de misterio - dijo el.

Leonardo observa esto con una pequeña sonrisa triste, las ideas vuelven a a su cabeza... no quiere caer... no quiere dejar a su hijo otra vez... siente un toque, era raphanardo quien lo lleva con el sensei splinter y por como raphanardo le miraba..

Leonardo: Se arrodilla para suspirar y permitir que algunas lagrimas salgan - Padre... he perdido aun bebe - dijo sin dudar bajando la cabeza, comienza a salir mas lagrimas - Fue un accidente cuando estaba acompañando a raph... - siente una mano suavemente en su cabeza.

Sensei splinter: Suspira con los ojos un poco lloroso, mientras ahora sabe uno de los motivos - Ahora se que ha pasado hijo mio... - viendo a su hijo de azul - El dolor de una madre es mas fuerte que el de un padre... pero ahora, raphanardo raphael te necesita mas que nunca - dijo alentador - Solo es cuestión de tiempo hijo mio, y tendrás a otra pequeña semilla creciendo - sonriendo un poco confortante.

Leonardo abraza al sensei con uno y con el otro a raphanardo quien lo estaba abrazando, michelangelo se une, nunca supo eso... y donatellangel sin entender e sintiendo lo mismo con su hermano menor abrazan a su tío de azul; ahora estaban un poco mas unidos, solo faltaban dos mas... y serian otra vez una familia completa..

\- En la guarida de las tortugas -

En las alcantarillas no todo era color de rosa para variar... mientras la mirada enojada de la rata que era llamado ¨sensei splinter¨ estaba de un humor de categoría raphael al ver que sus ¨guerreros¨ eran cada vez menos, con la perdida del líder... el curativo del mastodonte de rojo, y el naranja la manipulación de los engranajes del morado; y mas con otra perdida en una de sus fuertes..

Raphael: Sudando mientras trata de mantenerse firme a pesar del dolor en su miembro - Fue una trampa.. - dijo mientras ocultaba un gemido bajo la apariencia de un gruñido.

¨Sensei splinter¨: Aprieta un poco el frasco rojo - Bien.. - mira al de morado.

Donatello: Sonrojado mientras siente moverse algo en su interior - Leonardo fue tras del niño, pero cayo a la corriente se los llevo - dijo aguantando gemir.

¨Sensei splinter¨: Camina a ellos inspeccionando asegurándose que estuvieran bien esos vibradores - Bien.. porque ustedes dos ahora deben encontrar a esos niños... y no se detendrán hasta lograrlo... - dijo con voz tenebrosa.

Raphael y donatello: Asienten acostados en una camilla del laboratorio mientras el sensei los mira - Hai sensei, ha... - dijeron con un gemido.

¨Sensei splinter¨: Sonrió de forma malévola al ver la esencia recolectada en unos envases - Bien eso es todo... - dijo pero antes voltea a mirarles - De ser necesarios maten a sus madres.. - dijo sin misericordia.

Ellos se levantan pero antes...

Raphael y dontello: Viendo al sensei un poco... incómodos - ¿Nos podemos quitar esto? - sonaron como inexpertos.

¨Sensei splinter¨: Coloca su mano en su cara - Si, si pueden y háganlo de una vez para que busquen a esos mal agradecidos mocosos... - dijo enojado -( Se supone que estos dos los hicieron y tu vieron hijos... )- con mal humor.

La tortuga de rojo y morado se preparan para una posible visita al lugar donde estaban ¨ocultos¨...

\- Con el equipo en la base de bebop y rocksteady -

Todos estaban alrededor esa tarde hasta incluso la jefa vincent para poner en marcha el plan de rescate con la ayuda de ahora la tortuga azul líder con su estrategias de años con sus hermanos y en la vida familiar con su compañero... que era hasta los momentos los dos una de las mas grande amenazas para los niños y la ciudad en general; era un plan complejo y mas cuando lo diseño un pequeño de cuatro años..

Leonardo: Con su manos en la mesa - Bien todos estamos de acuerdo que sera algo difícil.. - dijo serio - Pero lo importante es que raph y donnie estén con la guardia baja y nos permitan hacerlos ¨reaccionar¨ por los buenos medios, accidentales o malos - dijo con mas seriedad esta parte - Lo importante es que los niños estén a una distancia segura y ellos contenidos - termina.

Sensei splinter: Acaricia su barba - Mientras mas estén ocupados pensando no serán lo suficientemente abiertos para dejarse razonar.. en cuyo caso la fuerza y la astucia serán necesarias - dijo.

Raphanardo: Aprieta sus manos - Yo me encargo - dijo, pero la mirada de su madre era seria - Okey, lo hacemos juntos... - cruzado de brazos.

Donatellangel: Sudando bajo la mirada de pocos amigos e la de los presentes - Solo apoyare desde lo seguro mami... - dijo con nervios.

Michelangelo: Viendo aun a su hijo - Eso espero.. cuando veas que donnie este de muy malas ideas necesito tu ayuda - dijo cruzado de brazos dejando una sonrisa haciendo a reír a michetello en la mesa con ¨plan¨.

Sensei splinter: Riendo por los tres pequeños - Deben tener cuidado los tres.. - dijo.

Pasando a los planos del centro comercial, hablan primeramente de lo difícil que era tener a raphael en un ambiente que lo pusiera en desventaja... pero eso nada mas se reducía que el único factor era el mismo leonardo y raphanardo... continuando con makey e donatellangel con el pequeño michetello en resguardo..

April: Viendo los puntos mas favorables - Puedes ir a la parte de electro-domésticos y enfriar todo - dijo ella como buena idea.

Sensei splinter: Asiente.

Casey: Viendo a su esposa con su hijo en brazos - Hasta que hackea todo y se va a la verga el plan - dijo recibiendo un golpe de su esposa - Pero siempre podemos llevarlo a la misma cava congeladora - recibe mas golpes.

Vernon: Grabando - ¿Podemos usar perfume en caso de que se encargue de los aires acondicionados? - pregunta.

Jefa vincent: Piensa un momento - Eso tiene sentido y ya esta listo con mis oficiales escondidos - dijo a pesar de la ironía.

Aylen: Asiente - Estaremos nosotras siendo apoyo - dijo mostrando el equipo.

Rosi: Con una mochila especial - El bebe de michelangelo estará a salvo conmigo - dijo con bate en mano.

Alessander y tachyon: Listos con el camión para la otra misión - Listo el transporte - dijeron juntos - Y listos las monturas - refiriéndose a los caballos.

Claro solo que el plan depende de muchos factores entre ellos, el sensei splinter, bebop, rocksteady e karai verán o trataran de saber quien esta detrás de esto y de recuperar los ¨objetos de control¨ en las alcantarillas..

Mas cuando makey era el de usar todo un caro centro comercial de un tipo con millones con dudosas formas en estos momentos de la historia del mundo entero, ha si, y su peluquin que le hace ver como un pokemon de generaciones recientes.

Lo que se planeo era ya que se ha revelado la razon a las madres y que debia ser explicadas a los padres en su caso, pero esta emoción se reflejaba..

\- En la noche anterior con leonardo y michelangelo -

Aprovechando que leonardo y michelangelo se quedaran aquella noche con el... aun no tn seguros de confiar en el..

Sensei splinter: Suspira - Les contare los hechos desde mi punto de vista, no soy yo quien ocasiono esto, fui una victima mas de este siniestro plan - cuenta el.

Y era eso... la energía de este splinter... era diferente... era de amor, orgullo y completo respeto a sus.. hijos e ahora nietos... era la misma con la que han crecido... era su padre, ¿como pudo pasar esto?, se hacen la preguntan, mientras ambos se sientan en sus piernas frente al sensei..

\- Flashback del sensei splinter -

/ Una semana después de la batalla contra el krang /

Estaba en mi viaje de meditación en las alcantarillas, cuando una forma peculiar llego a visualizar e escuchar, tomo su espada con forma de protección en su caso de ser un escuadrón del clan del pie.. pero no.

Era otra ratón mutante de casi su misma estatura de pelaje negro que usaba una túnica de color marrón claro.. igual que el, solo que mas en el sentido ¨juvenil¨.. aunque no supiera si era ratoncita o ratón... lo sigue... pero aun sin soltar su arma..

¿¿¿???: Se voltea a verlo - Has caído en una trampa - dijo con voz siniestra.

Sensei splinter: Parpadea - A mi me gustan las sorpresas - dijo con un tono de coqueteo.

¿¿¿???: Parpadea - No mames, te acabo de acorralar para cosas raras de sentidos perturbadores - dijo un poco exaltado.

Sensei splinter: Riendo un poco bajo - Yo no me quejo de lo que pase, si eres un trapito o una mujer rata, o un hombre no importa - dijo con simpleza.

Pero nota una especie rara de cosa en el aire que lentamente lo deja inconsciente, mientras ve como la figura de la rata cambia a un ¨ser humano¨...

\- Fin del flashback -

Leonardo: Suspira con un peso menos en sus hombros - Aun no puedo creer... - viendo a sus manos - Que todo lo que ha vivido raphanardo... - dijo solamente, con enojo y remordimiento hacia el mismo.

Sensei splinter: Suspira -Veo que mientras mas estoy me entero de todo, y por lo que entiendo han estado lejos, separados.. - mira a michelangelo y luego a leonardo - Alejados.. por el bien de los niños... - con sus manos tomando las de los dos.

Michelangelo: Sonriendo poco - Cuando todo esto termine... tendrá una larga historia que escuchar - dijo con un poco de amargura pero a la vez felicidad.

Las dos tortugas se relajan, era su padre y es su verdadero padre quien estaba con ellos, preocupados por sus compañeros..

Sensei splinter: Suspira - Veo que están usando el ¨sistema de control de la alma¨, cree esas cosas en estados de emergencia para apoyarlos.. y por lo que veo lo están usando para el mal... - dijo con remordimiento hacia el mismo.

\- Presente -

Raphanardo: Tomando juguito en las piernas de su madre -( Nunca olvidare el calor de mama, su voz, las caricias amorosas, sus besos, sus gruñidos e ronroneo )- ronronea fuerte arrescostado al torso de su madre - Te quiero mama - dijo, recibe un beso en su frente.

Donatellangel: Haciendo lo mismo con su madre.. solo que tener un hermano menor era mas como pelearse por un momento a solas de atención - ¡¡Mamaa te quiero y todo, pero michi me esta quitando los lentes!! - dijo mientras un brazo lo tiene a un costado y el otro con su hermanito.

Todos se han estado preparando para el plan de esta noche, mas que nada era pasar tiempo con los niños e el sensei splinter maravillado por sus nietos, cuando entra la kunoichi de pelo negro y tonos rojos un poco aterrada..

Karai: Recuperando aire - Ellos ya salieron.. - dijo cansada.

Eso es malo..

\- Esa noche -

Con nozomi estaba leonardo, alos2 con raphanardo y seguidos eran por el patriarca de los caballos daichi asegurándose que no estuvieran en peligro inminente; los halcones estaban usando todos sus instrumentos y notando una figura que era rápida..

Leonardo: Viendo a todos lados - Acércate mas raphanardo - Mientras pasaban por un callejón.

Raphanardo: Lo hace, comienza a sentirse raro.. le estaban viendo - Mama.. - dijo y al ver a su madre este asiente.

Bien, estaban siendo seguidos ahora.. y los halcones estaban listos para atacar en caso de que intentara llevarse a raphanardo..

\- En otro lado -

En un centro comercial, literalmente en el punto central de este estaban ambos, madre e hijo sentados en una fuente... viendo arriba, hasta una forma que se acercaba..

Michelangelo: Viendo a su hijo se levanta - ¿Listo? - no lo deja responder hasta que los tira a dentro del agua - Sin olor - sonriendo feliz.

Donatellangel: Asomándose - ¡No vuelvas hacer eso mama! - dijo, soltando unas risas de nervios.

La luz se va... bien esto era malo, sacan una linternas, aprovechando que el centro aun tiene el olor de todos los traseuntes, en un lugar seguro estaba michitello con rosi e la jefa, que busca como resolver el inconveniente..

\- En la base -

Las chicas estaban trabajando usando las cámaras de la ciudad, identifican a una de las figuras mas o menos.. mientras que lo poco que se vio la otra era

/April y Aylen: Poniendo la linea a ellos - Tengan cuidado están siendo seguidos - dijeron las dos. /

Mientras los niños ven a las dos ¨tías¨ con mucha atención..

\- Con leonardo y raphanardo -

Estaban aun pasando por callejones hasta que un sai golpea un poste asustando a alos2, haciendo que relinche pero siendo calmado por raphanardo y leonardo quienes sintieron el ambiente mas pesado.. caminando un poco mas hacia aun lado del poste.

Raphanardo: Viendo a la forma bajar de las alturas - Papa.. - susurra.

Leonardo se apea de nozomi quien estaba tranquila pero lista para escapar con raphanardo... mientras daichi estaba listo para la ultima revancha contra su dueño..

Leonardo: Viendo a raphael - Se que estas allí - dijo solamente - Y no quieres hacernos daño - dijo calmado.

Raphael: Gruñendo - Has traicionado a tu clan.. - dijo con su sai en mano sacando el otro - Te haré pagar con ese niño.. - dijo serio.

Leonardo: Saca sus katanas - No te lo permitiré, aunque me duela mas a mi.. - dijo serio y colocando la membrana en sus ojos.

La tortuga con ropas deterioradas se lanza a el, bien si eso quiere la tortuga de ahora bandana azul, pero lentamente algo comienza a dudar, pero sus ataques no reparan en estos pensamientos siendo mas y mas agresivos..

Raphanardo ve esto, su madre y padre siempre han ¨luchado en practicas¨, los vio pelear con los malos, cuando el diente roto... pero esto.. era aterrador..

\- Con michelanglo y donatellangel e michetello -

Los dos iban corriendo por los pasillos, tratan de no verse o encontrándose con callejones sin una salida segura, hasta que encuentren un lugar seguro donde ocultarse.. se escucha algo romperse muy lejos..

Donatellangel: Se esconde en una tienda de ropas - Mama - mumura.

Michelangelo: Se esconde en una mueble-ria - Calma continua. - se dijo para salir.

Mientras el desconocido sigue el sonido de pisadas leves... hasta que se ven frente a frente.. con arma en mano listo para atacar...

Donatello: Viendo con desprecio a este - Eres un sucio traidor... - dijo apuntando su naringata a makey.

Michelangelo: Serio saca sus nunchakos - Pues a nadie le dare el gusto de quitarme a lo que amo, no como lo intentaron con leonardo - dijo sus ojos azules se cubren con la membrana.

Comenzando la persecución entre los dos, mientras los oficiales se preparaban la ¨ayuda¨ oculta de para apoyar a la tortuga de naranja.. y otros a encontrar al niño faltan-te que se ha escabullido a ver que sucedía..

\- En las alcantarillas -

El ratón los estaba guiando a donde ha despertado.. comenzando una leve investigación antes de ir a la guarida..

Sensei splinter: Les muestra todo - Eso es todo hasta ahora que lo se - dijo con sinceridad.

Karai: Sonríe un poco - No esta ayudando mucho y a los niños - dijo suavemente.

Bebop: Guardando una bolsita con algo - Encontré cabello - dijo.

Rocksteady: Viendo la salida - Es seguro aun - dijo en vigilancia.

El olor de este lugar era algo familiar, y mas las cosas que la mujer estaba tomando la información de la computadora todo lo que pueda pero suena una alarma de emergencia, esperando que cargue hasta que el sonidito de pi ri ri ti ri ti..

\- Con leonardo y raphanardo vs raphael -

La tortuga de azul estaba en forma mientras esquivaba y mantiene a raya a su contra-parte, su compañero poseído realmente llevándolo lejos de su hijo, pero este no se rendía de trata de llegar hasta el pequeño niño pero este mas grande usaba lo que era mas doloroso, como llaves, empujarlo y tratar de romperlo mental e espiritual..

Al ver a raphanardo... estaba llorando, es empujado a una pared y pateado en el estomago, soltando sus katanas e respirando por la perdida de aire, lo ve caminar hasta su hijo.. no lo permitirá, toma una de sus katana..

Leonardo: Le tira un kunai que le pasa cerca de la cabeza - Si lo quieres, tienes vencerme.. - se pone en posición de ataque respirando lo mas calmado posible.

Raphael: Voltea a verlo - ¿Por que lo proteges?, ¿no es capaz de hacerlo el solo? - pregunta con molestia viendo al niño -( ¿Por que ahora tan interesado en el? )- analiza al niño - Bien.. entonces llevare al niño y te arrastrare para que saque esa mierda de la cabeza el ¨sensei¨ - dijo atacando.

Raphanardo: Salta de alos2 - ¡¡Ya basta no lastimes a mi madre!! - grita alto - Llévame pero no toques a mi madre... - con lagrimas mas en su rostro.

Leonardo y raphael se quedan un momento viendo al niño, le ha logrado mantener a raph en una llave de contención pero al prestar atención a las palabras de sus bebe pierde la concentración y raph escapa, tomando al niño e entrando a pesar de los ataques con los halcones a las alcantarillas...

\- Con Michelangelo y donatellangel vs donatello -

Michelangelo estaba en desventaja la oscuridad y los llamados de su pequeño que ahora se escuchaba era lo mas.. difícil de una madre con tendencia maternal manipuladora del mundo.. pero no era el único con el problema..

Donatello: Viendo a todo lados sus equipos estaban igual de locos - ¿Que es ese molesto sonido? - detiene su ataque.

Michelangelo: Se pone apoyado en la hoja de la naringata - ¿Te parece un juego? - pregunta con sus ojos azules - Quien lo encuentra se lo queda, ¿que te parece? - pregunta.

Donatello: Asiente - Bien.. - dijo corriendo.

Makey sonrió de forma manipuladora bien, ya entro al plan..

\- Con el equipo del sensei splinter -

Se acercan mas a la guarida.. y al entrar estaban con la guardia alta.. se escuchaba el aire cortándose por el movimiento rápido, nunca pensaron ver a la rata de pelaje negro.. quien lleva su mano a un lugar de su cuello... y cambia.. cada uno se lanza y da lo mejor pero este nuevo ¨mutante¨ es invenciblemente fuerte para ellos, era la huida...

\- Con michelangelo y donatellangel vs donatello -

Ahora si estaba las cosas igualadas para ambos, buscar al escurridizo niño tortuga en un centro comercial sin electricidad, y con el mas pequeño en un lugar seguro y esperando para emboscar al de morado; pero ahora esta a envidado mini-robost-insectos para buscar mas rápido al niño..

Donatellangel: Sonriendo al ver a rosi en el escondite - Rosi y michi-chan - dijo feliz al encontrarlos.

Rosi: Con michetello en brazos - Entra ya deben estar cerca - dijo.

Donatellangel: Viendo a los alrededores - ¡¡Cuidado!! - la jala.

Era por uno de los ¨inofensivos-insectos-robots¨ que estaba sonado.. y bum!, era una bomba, rosi estaba a salvo mientras la jefa le ordena salir del campo de emboscada, pero era tarde.. ya donatello ha visto a la chica y a los dos niños..

Michelangelo: Corre lo mas rápido hasta llegar a cubrir a los tres con su cuerpo - ¡Ahora! -da la señal.

Donatello: Mira a los policías confundido - Pero... - comienzan a disparar, pero activa sus escudos que eran los insectos-robots.

Esto con el fin de que no fueran tantas las balas que le pudieran matar, cuando termino donatello se encargara de ellos, como le cuenta a raph que hicieron con el en el parque, se sienta, empieza a sentirse raro, hasta que siente un abrazo...

Michelangelo: Con unas lagrimas - Vuelve conmigo.. por favor - llorando.

Donatello: Trata de ajearse pero algo mas no quiere - Suéltame.. - sus manos en los hombros de makey mientras gruñe advirtiendo -( No quiero atacar... por favor )- siente sus ojos... lagrimas.

Donatellangel: Abraza a su padre - Papa.. vuelve con nosotros... - dijo triste.

A rosi se le escapa a la tortuguita de pequitas e ojos mas azules quien camina sin caer hasta el grupo que era su familia, donatello los abraza al fin, era una hermosa sensación ahora todos tres ayudando a..

Donatello: Parpadea - ¿Q-que ha pasado? - pregunta viendo a los lados - ¿Donde estamos? - pregunta.

Michelangelo: Sonriendo entre lagrimas - Larga historia, tenemos que irnos - dijo.

\- Con leonardo y raphanardo vs raphael -

Leonardo siguió a raphael hasta encontrarlo tratando de callar a raphanardo, le da una patada en su estomago y una patada voladora a su cara, haciendo que suelte a raphanardo quien saca sus sais ya molesto de que su madre lo salve..

Raphael: Se limpia la sangre de su boca - Maldito - dijo -( No te entiendo el por que continuas protegiéndolo )- piensa.

Saca unas cadenas y logra encadenar una de las muñecas de leo, salta aun tubo alto e baja, para amarrarlo al otro lado muy fuerte, golpea al de azul aprovechando que esta ¨algo incapacitado¨, lo deja de rodillas tratando de liberarse..

Raphanardo: Con sus sais comienza a usar todo lo que ha aprendido de su padre pero mas que nada era por la rabia - ¡¡Deja a mi mama!! - grita aunque el grande lo tome su brazo usa el libre con su sai para las-timarlo.

Raphael: Con una expresionismo escéptico - Quien se lastimara mas eres tu - dijo solamente lo tira aun lado - Deja de intentar.. - dijo serio perdiendo la paciencia -( ¿Que le ve al mocoso?, es debilucho y débil )- piensa.

Raphanardo: Se levanta un poco adolorido - No, tu me enseñaste que no importa como.. pero que lo haga aunque no salga bien... que no me rinda.. - dijo volviendo hacer lo mismo.

Raphael: Lo detiene con un pie en su pequeña cabeza - No eres nada comparado conmigo.. - dijo - Es mas.. veras morir a tu ¨madre¨ solo por tu estupidez... - dijo serio y tenebroso -( N.. no... no... )- piensa.

Leonardo: Ve a los ojos de su hijo - ¡¡Raphanardo no!! - exclama.

El se queda con el niño quien intenta de todas las formas vencerlo, mas cuando despierta a una versión pequeña y fuerte de el, pero su tamaño comparado con el otro era muy grande pero lo hace tener cuidado y mas cuando comienza a usar la espada cambiando con los sais; este sonrió al tener un ¨contrincante¨ igual de determinado que el de azul. Lo logra ¨inmovilizar¨ al tenerlo del cuello mientras este lentamente, apretando suavemente.. mientras lo ve seguir mordiendo arañando su mano.. lentamente comienza a perder la conciencia..

Hasta que lo toman del cuello y lo comienzan a ahorcar con al de metal, era leonardo quien no permitirá eso, raph suelta automáticamente a raphanardo quien comienza a toser un poco mientras leonardo hace que raph quede en el suelo..

Leonardo: Lo besa suavemente, estaba raro, su toque era fuerte pero era para comenzar a hacerlo entrar en razón - Raph.. hag! - lo tira de encima.

Raphael: Mira a leonardo y se acerca a el para ahorcarlo ahora, esta sensación era fuerte y solo fue un toque.. si no se sintiera como una caricia - ¿Que has hecho? - le pregunta, viendo esos labios, cuando leo abre su boca con duda - Mio... - dijo besando y metiendo su lengua en la boca de leo, parpadea cuando se separa y mas por las manos en sus mejillas - Leo.. - pregunta suavemente.

Leonardo: Viendo que aun los ojos amarillos de su compañero no estaban - Raph... - sonriendo abraza su cuello para besarse otra vez.. lo siente raro, pero lentamente vuelve y se ¨cura¨ - Mmm... - se separa para unir sus frentes.

Raphanardo: Aun estaba en su ¨modo bestia¨ se acerca a ver y se une - Papa.. - dijo volviendo a sus ojos de color amarillos/azulados/verdosos.

La tortuga de rojo siente su corazón.. lleno... ahora estaba.. con su.. familia.. su clan..

Raphael: Abre los ojos - Leonardo.. - viendo a este y a raphanardo todo vuelto un niño de la calle - ¿Que ha pasado? - enojado pero ocultando su miedo.

Leonardo: Lo abraza - Debemos irnos.. no es seguro - susurra.

Raphanardo: Abrazando - Se que estas asustado - lo mira a los ojos - pero ahora estamos bien.. - dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

\- Con casey y vernon en una salida de las alcantarillas -

Estaban esperando a los otros ¨exploradores salir¨, hasta que los ven corriendo abren la reja y mientras ellos salen directamente suben al camión que los espera con miedo puro corriendo por sus venas; los dos hombres al ver esto suben también.

Karai: Ayuda a cerrar las puertas - ¡¡Muevan esta mierda de una vez!! - grita aterrada.

Bebop y rocksteady: Igual de aterrados se abrazan entre ellos - ¡¡Es un presagio!! - exclaman.

Sensei splinter: Viendo como casi ido de la vida - Joven jones... puede hacer que este transporte se mueva.. - le pregunta educad-amente -( No mames... esa no me la esperaba )- piensa.

Casey y vernon: Golpeando la cabina - Todo listo - avisan.

Alessander: Enciende el motor - Asómate a ver que es - le dijo a su hermano.

Tachyon: Se asoma y no lo puede creer - ¡¡Arranca esta pinche maquina boludo otra tortuga!! - grita.

La tortuga en efecto estaba con unas especies de garras de metal gigantes.. gruñendo regresa a su escondite..

\- En la base de todos -

Estaban preocupados si.. no han aparecido leonardo o raphanardo, ni los caballos e halcones, hasta que la puerta de los autos se abre...

Raphanardo: Saludando con una sonrisa a pesar de todo los moretones - Hola - dijo con las riendas de alos2.

Leonardo: Igual que su bebe, aunque serio - Hemos llegado - dijo con alivio dandole suaves palmadas a nozomi en su cuello.

Donatellangel: Preocupado - Raphanardo - dijo en shock.

Michelangelo: Igual pero a ver su hermano todo diva del barrio que se respeta - ¡¿O-oni-chan?! - en shock con michetello igual de sorprendido.

Donatello: Con la boca abierta - ¿Leo? - haciendo sus cálculos de esa magnitud.

Raphael: En daichi un poco igual, pero su ropa revelaba los disparos - Dataima ( Regrese ) - dijo bajo, necesitaba ser revisado.. cuanto ama esas piernas de su compañero pero era un dolor - ¡¿Que hace usted aquí?! - pregunta listo para luchar.

Dontello: Saca su bastón bo - ¿Desde cuando esta allí parado? - pregunta

Sensei splinter: Sonriendo niega - Raphael.. soy tu padre.. - dijo con un tono de cariño sincero - Y lo mismo para ti donatello - dijo serio al ver los planes del otro - Tenemos noticias... no muy buenas - dijo con sinceridad.

COTINUARA...

\---------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2.... - estática - cuatro.... almas..... salvada...


	70. Capitulo 70: Batalla contra .........., ¡ganamos! y Respuestas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Todo lo que han esperado...  
> Se revelara todo..
> 
> ¿Sobrevivirán los niños o caerán en las manos del mal?

Coser las heridas abiertas no es algo que se pueda tardar en hacer tan fácil, las físicas pueden sanar con hilo e aguja o puntadas para que cierren, dejando en casos una cicatriz que bien puede desaparecer como puede que no, no obstante, las emocionales y espirituales tardan... no sabes como o cuando dejaras de sentir ese vació o pieza que falta; la sensación perdurara y regresara cada momento... pero rendirte no es una opción.

Y esto es algo que las cuatro tortugas adultas han aprendido y tratado de sobrellevar desde que todo este ¨problema/malentendido¨ comenzó con el fruto del amor de los mayores de rojo y azul e incluso perseguido; más cuando te enteras.. de que tu padre, en quien confiabas.. fue suplantado por alguien.. les causo tanto daño a los niños..

Tratar de entender aun para raphael y donatello era que nunca pensaron que llegara a pasar algo como esto.. claro no eran solo ellos con este rompecabezas que les aterraba por las piezas faltan tes.. michelangelo e leonardo aun intentaban de no mirar con terror al sensei cuando los niños estaban cerca, los demás estaban comprendiendo esto pues.. hasta los más cercanos a las tortugas cayeron en la trampa del impostor; aunque raphanardo aun era un poco... cauteloso con el viejo ratón.

\---------------

La tortuga de bandana roja ha sentido la cercanía de su amado e hijo devuelta como la única cosa más importante y añorada, como si se hubieran alejado mucho tiempo... y al estar con ellos solo quiere asegurarse que no se vuelvan a ir de su vida, aunque no recuerda haberse alejado de leo o su hijo, pero el vació estaba y lo que habían contado los presentes en el ¨escondite¨; ahora en un cuarto del hogar del rinoceronte y el jabalí.

Raphanardo: Viendo como su madre curaba las heridas de su padre - ¿No recuerdas nada de nada papa? - pregunta.

Leonardo: Terminando de vendar los ante-brazos de raph llenos de rasguños sangrantes - Seguramente no... - dijo en broma viendo que raph resoplaba enojado, ya que es cierto, se sienta a su lado.

Raphanardo: Se sienta a lado de su padre y quedando en medio de ambos - Estoy feliz de que estés con nosotros.. los extrañe a ambos - dijo tomando una de las manos de su padre y madre.

Raphael: Mira a leo y luego a su hijo - Yo igualmente y ahora no nos separaran, pero eso no quiere decir que no dejare de buscar al responsable de todo este desmadre.. - dijo con seriedad.

Las dos tortugas mayores miran a su hijo... a su bebe, que casi pudieron haber... matado, el maldito responsable se los hará pagar...

En eso llega la halcón peregrino hayabusa y sus pollitos seguido de umi e sachiko para dar amor a sus dueños.. sachiko lamia la cara de raphanardo, mientras umi lamia la cara de leo y de raph.. raphanardo toma las manos de sus padres; era tiempo para que estuvieran todos juntos, hablando de los caballos de tiro pesado emocionados de verlos, tanto que los dos mayores se tomaron el tiempo para ir por sus trajes normales a su guarida... y enojados por el desastre que estaba en el lugar, en especial la bufanda negra de leo echa pedazos en el suelo.

\- Con donnie y makey -

La tortuga de bandana morada y lentes estaba tratando de parecer calmado, pero por dentro estaba viendo las mejores formas de matar a quien sea responsable de todo este dilema con su familia y más por hacerle enfrentar a sus hermanos, compañero e con los niños.

Donatello: Sisea cuando makey le pone la bolita con alcohol - Auu... makey.. con cuidado - le reclama.

Donatellangel: comiendo papas fritas con su hermanito sentado en sus piernas y en el suelo - Nel perro, te aguantas - comiendo - ¿No te acuerdas de nada? - entre cierra los ojos.

Michetello: Viendo a su padre con cierta mirada de asombro y se mete una papa frita ala beca que su hermano intenta quitar, lo mira de pocos amigos.

Michelangelo: Termina de vendar a su compañero quien le gruñe, y le da un pequeño golpecillo en el brazo lastimado - No me gruñas - dijo en un tono molesto pero coqueteando.

Donatello: Lo atrae a el, haciendo que caigan al piso - No te hagas la vistima, mi vistimo - le besa y viendo a las dos tortugas más pequeños.

Donatellangel: Haciendo como si fuera a vomitar, donatello arrastra a michetello - Iuuugh, aquí no y michetello es un vistimo - mientras makey lo arrastraba para poder abrazarlos.

El donnie solo puede suspirar mientras abraza a su pequeño pedazo de felicidad ahora reunido, makey y sus dos hijos el pedacito de cielo en la tierra que tiene... los cálculos al respecto de lo que pasara a quien haya planeado esto no era muy lindos para esa persona.

\- En la sala de conferencias del recinto del jabalí y el rinoceronte, solo estaba la familia de tortugas y el anciano ratón -

Las cuatro tortugas adultas estaban calmados, o eso trataban mostrar al anciano roedor que han ¨crecido llamando padre¨, los niños estaban en completo silencio, dos de ellos aterrados y el mayor de estos estaba... esperando respuestas.

Sensei splinter: Suspirando viendo el estado de sus hijos y nietos - Se que esperan respuestas, con mis acciones a lo largo de estos años y estos cuatro que no pude estar junto a ustedes.. entiendo esas terribles dudas de quien los a criado a ustedes.. - dijo con voz firme - Me hace dudar si en convertirlos en guerreros aprueba de muchas cosas.. el peligroso arte de ser inmune al veneno - susurra viendo al suelo, makey y donnie se sorprenden - Y de hacer que su mente, cuerpo y alma en esos envases... para controlarles... realmente, ese no era mi motivo continuar el plan que tanto el señor oneil como ericks sacks trataban de hacer para evitar que las consecuencias de la posible mutación, lamente siempre en hacer eso.. y asustado lo mejor que pude o creí poder hacer era esconderlos de ustedes; mas ahora que ese impostor intento hacer lo mismo con los niños.. - dijo bajando la cabeza.

Todos se quedan en silencio por estas afirmaciones, los niños apenas parecían entender mientras el ambiente se llenaba de mucha tensión...

Leonardo: Mirando su taza de té sin una expresión.. mas que estaba en lo correcto - ¿Y eso como nos ayuda a proteger a los niños? - pregunta con rabia contenida - Nosotros lo único que podemos hacer es tratar de quien sea no nos controle y de llevarle a los niños - dice, mientras raphanardo se sienta en su regazo - Los niños son inmunes a todo tipo de veneno y son propensos de ser controlados - toma de mala gana su té.

Sensei splinter: Levanta su mirada - Realmente imploro su perdón... y entiendo que este secreto, es una traición para nuestra destruida familia.. no merezco ser mirado siquiera.. - dijo.

Donatello: Se quita sus lentes y pasa los dedos por el entrecejo - A ver si entendí, unos frascos nos han mantenido a los cuatro ¨controlados¨ desde muy jóvenes y quien posea los nuestros quieren hacer a los niños más títeres vivientes - se acomoda sus lentes que terminaron en la boca de michetello.

Sensei splinter: Asiente - Y con ustedes en su poder... puede desatar a los guerreros que he criado, sin mencionar que estoy aun tratando de procesar todo el mal que ese impostor les hizo pasar a ustedes - responde.

Michelangelo: Con donatellangel en su regazo tomando jugo - Lo importante es saber quien es primero.. luego le pateamos el trasero por todo lo que nos ha pasado - se cruza de brazos con su caparazón contra el respaldo de la silla, donnie lo mira de forma amorosa a pesar del estres y eso calma un poco a makey - Bueno me apunto - dice.

Raphael: Resopla y gruñe desde la esquina - Solo quiero eliminarlo de una vez por todas y así me sentiré en paz de todos los cuatro años que nos hizo pasar de mierda - gruñendo mas fuerte, pero volteando la mirada cuando leo lo mira de reojo.

Sensei splinter: Se levanta - Yo no los crié así, ustedes no son maquinas de matar, ni la venganza y menos delante de tu hijo e sobrinos - dijo en tono de regaño.

Raphael: Moviendo su cola molesto - Nosotros hemos vivido lejos en otra ciudad, para evitar problemas por cuatro años y mantener a salvo a nuestro hijo - gruñendo mas alto - Él no tiene la culpa de lo que leo y yo hicimos, menos michetello y donatellangel de lo que donnie y makey hicieron - toma su sai y lo tira, clavándose este en la mesa haciendo que los dos niños salten del bandana morada y naranja, mientras raphanardo trata de llegar al arma - Hubiera sido mejor que no viniéramos nosotros en primer lugar a new york - molesto.

Leonardo: Se levanta y toma el sai de raph para guardar la en las fundas del bandana roja - Pero nosotros no dejaríamos que nuestros hermanitos perdieran algo tan importante - mira a los ojos amarillos de su compañero quien mira atento a los suyos, sabiendo que le ha convencido - No nos iremos hasta que el responsable pague - se cruza de brazos.

Donatellangel: Con su bastón bo - No dejaremos que este crimen sea impune - siendo visto por su padre y madre como lo que hasta ahora ha valido la pena.

Raphanardo: Con un sai en una mano y la otra su katana en cima de la mesa - ¡¡A partirle la puta madre!! - grita a todo pulmón.

Una chancla de metal voladora estrellándose contra las nalguitas, fue lo que vio el sensei splinter de las habilidades ninjas de su hijo de azul quien aun contenido por su compañero de rojo logro atinarle; por dentro estaba aterrado..

\- Con los demás ahora si reunidos en la sala de conferencias -

Todo el equipo presentes estaban en completo silencio, mirando expectante a las cuatro tortugas por un plan..

Raphael: En una esquina cruzado de brazos, y justo a su lado raphanardo imitando todo orgulloso de que leo casi lo matara -( Este enano no va a aprender fácil )- piensa viendo a este y mirando a su callado compañero en la sombra.

Michelangelo: Tose un poco, pero al ver que todos iban a salir corriendo - No es la corona-perra esa - con sus dos bebes quienes intentan escapar dramáticamente, haciendo que los otros se rían por lo lindo y pintando una sonrisa en makey.

Donatello: Coloca el plano de la ciudad con puntos rojos - Tenemos unos problemas y son del clan del pie, están ejecutando un posible ataque a la ciudad, sea quien este detrás de esto pedirá a los niños a cambio como forma de ¨negociación¨ - marca donde estaban.

Raphael: Se acerca - No importa quien sea más que sufra el mardito por los que no hizo a nosotros, incluido a ustedes - dijo gruñendo y con un palillo de dientes en su boca.

Sensei splinter: Suspira en derrota - Mientras más rápido detengamos al clan del pie encontraremos las respuestas - acaricia su barba.

Luego de unas sugerencias de cada uno, el TCRI era el que mostraba ser un buen blanco para el ataque y como refugio conociendo al pie, leo se acerca a la mesa y observa los planos del TCRI que donnie saco con anterioridad.. una idea fue tomada como punto de partida.

Leonardo: Sus ojos mirando atento a los demás - Entraremos por un ataque sorpresa al TCRI, necesitaremos apoyo para apagar todas las cámaras y posible arma que estén reteniendo o usando; tienen que salir en caso de presentar muchos problemas, nosotros subiremos hasta encontrarnos con el.. malparido que nos tiro la casa por la ventana - murmura esto ultimo en tono oscuro.

Raph sonrió ante eso y poco pícaro, dicen que las costumbres se pegan y raph sabe las contadas ocasiones donde su compañero ha usado ese lenguaje, y si, aunque leo le eche la culpa a las malas palabras, en parte también la tiene leo aunque no lo admita mas cuando están en completa soledad y en la meditación; donnie solo puede negar divertido y viendo la mirada calculadora de su compañero le hizo evitar comentar sobre lo que escucho, mas conociendo que su compañero era ahora el ¨mama/responsabilidad¨ en persona.

April: Mira a vernon, rosi y aylen - Equipo para sabotear - se levantan con codey en brazos.

Karai: Saca una pistola, señala a tachyon y alessander - Equipo de infiltración - dijo seria.

Bebop y Rocksteady: Chocan los puños - ¡Equipo de soporte, listos para patear traseros de los soldados del pie! - dijeron juntos.

Ron: - ¡¿Puedo ir?! - pregunta emocionado a su madre y padre.

Casey: Le rasca la cabeza al jabalí-rinoceronte - Por supuesto.... - deja un minuto de silencio viendo al rinoceronte sacar un bate de metal - Que no - dijo por su propia vida, era mas fácil tratar con la versión mini restregando instintivamente su cabeza contra su pierna en lucha que con la gigante.

Los niños tortugas se miran, tenían oportunidad de ir..

Leonardo, raphael, donatello y michelangelo: Los miran - La respuesta es... / Como les decimos a su padre\madre - raph y leo miran con miedo a makey, mientras donnie trata de mantener la compostura de la realidad - Se quedan con el sensei - dijeron.

Sensei splinter: Niega - Como que no se va a poder, estuve congelado echo paleta no estoy listo para sus chamacos, yo quiero acción para calentar esta ricura - dijo como jovencito o como dirían antes sus hijos, la vergüenza de las tortugas mayores era infinita.

Raphanardo y donatellangel: Suben a ron arriba de la mesa, donde estaba michetello haciendo un desastre tipo godzilla - ¡Entonces nos unimos! - dijeron victoriosos.

Las tortugas solo suspiran.. no lograran hacerles olvidar la descabellada idea, pero han vivido acompañándoles a patrullares muy peligrosos..

\- En la guarida, alcantarillas de la ciudad de new york -

Sus ropas cambiadas a negro y observando las noticias de la ciudad, era un hermoso día.... pero no tener a las cuatro tortugas en su poder era el día más vuelto mierda en su vida, por suerte tiene de respaldo unas cosas...

¨Sensei splinter¨: Guarda los cuatro frascos en su túnica - ¿Todo listo, no mas marditos retrasos? - mirando a la computadora.

En la pantalla la estática por seguridad mientras en otras pantallas se mostraba que se estaban subiendo archivos..

¿¿¿???: - Por su puesto, sensei... todo listo para cuando de la orden sensei... no debe preocuparse por lo que pase, la ¨otra rata¨ no puede hacer mucho y menos los pequeños ¨anfibios¨ - dijo una voz familiar.

Eso hizo sonreír mucho a la rata de pelaje negro y gris, mientras tomaba unas cuantas cosas e unos gantes de metal, sintiendo el material con una sonrisa macabra llena de odio viendo uno de los retratos familiares mas viejos de la familia de tortugas; pronto tendría en sus manos a esos mocosos y acabaría con los pilares de luz de esos molestos reptiles de una vez...

\- Del otro lado de la ciudad en la estación de policías -

Todos los agentes se estaban preparando para la posible evacuación al tener unas señales de que el clan del pie estaba haciendo de las suyas.. todos los agentes policiales se estaban preparando con escudos, y el armamento que hiciera falta.

Jefa vicent: Viendo a los tres hermanos - Llevaremos a las tortugas lo mas cerca que podamos - preparándose también para el ataque con unas cuantas armas de fuego.

Alessander: Mira a su hermanos - Ya esta todo casi listo - avisa preparando la ¨sorpresa¨.

Tachyon: Mira a la jefa, con su sniper con un ligero cambio a perdigones de goma - Podemos ayudar - dijo serio en daichi quien estaba un poco inquieto.

Jefa vincent: Suspira - Puede ser arriesgado - advierte seria.

Aylen: En nozomi con un bolso de primeros auxilios - Pero ellos son nuestra familia, y cuando la familia necesita ayuda sea como pueda hay que ayudar, hay quienes perdieron un ser amado, a casi toda su familia o quienes consideran a otras personas su familia, somos familia por que deseamos que todo sea un lugar mejor - responde.

Jefa vincet: - Puede ser peligroso para ustedes, son civiles y no quiero arriesgar más vidas, les pido por favor desistan de esta idea y dejarla a profesionales - dijo con total seriedad.

Rosi: En alos2 - La ayuda es mejor cuando viene de quienes menos la esperas, no todos los héroes tienen capas y se valoraran a quienes hicieron todo lo posible para evitar que sigan pasando más desgracias al mundo que siempre lucha por tratar de ser feliz y ver lo positivo ante la adversidad de la tormenta - responde.

La jefa iba a tomar medidas por el bien hasta que su asistente le avisa que las tortugas ya estaban listas para verlas..

Jefa vincent: Mira preocupada a las cuatro tortugas mayores - Me hace feliz verlos a todos reunidos... - dijo seria pero con una sonrisa.

Leonardo: Asiente - Nosotros también nos hace feliz estar juntos y quisiéramos que fueran en otras circunstancias - responde por sus hermanos e compañero.

Jefa vincent: Se preocupa - Los scaneres indican mucha actividad y la presencia de posibles bombas en la ciudad - advierte - Nos encargaremos de evacuar a todos en la ciudad de ser posible - responde.

Sensei splinter: Mira a la mujer - De eso me encargo yo.. creo que puedo encontrar una forma de que no suceda esa catástrofe y que nadie resulte herido - dice con calma.

Jefa vicent: Asiente - Cualquier tipo de ayuda es aceptada - responde mira preocupada a la reportera e el camarografo - Solo tengan cuidado.. - mira a rosi e aylen- Y tu ustedes igual.. son muy importantes para alguien - comenta.

Entonces comienza el plan de rescate y batalla por la ciudad de new york, en el camión con alessander escoltado por tachyon e aylen, las dos cajas de madera grandes iban a su destino; todos los autos policiales y conboys van directo a los posibles puntos de actividad del pie.

\- En la recepción y área administrativa e laboratorio, torre del TCRI -

Las dos grandes cajas pasaron frente a todos los soldados en la recepción del TCRI, quienes estaban de los mas relajados al reconocer a karai que llevaba a april e a vernon sometidos, tachyon, alessander, rosi y aylen mantienen sus rostros cubiertos con mascaras; el jefe encargado se acerca a la kunoichi.

Karai: - Solo tengo una cosa que decir... - viendo que el jefe estaba distraído, saca su espada y se la clava al jefe en el estomago - Les haré pagar estos veintinueve años - saca la espada cuando se acercan mas soldados.

April: Corre con vernon, aylen e rosi - ¡Gracias karai! - grita corriendo hacia la área de vigilancia central.

La kunoichi saca una pistola disparando con una mano mientras esquivaba y se encargaba de uno que otro soldado confiado o novato, pero ella ya se estaba agotando y mas cuando comenzaron a usar trucos para tenerla en el suelo apunto de acabar con su vida; el sonido de cajas romperse por todas parte golpeando se vez a los soldados, los expertos apenas tuvieron tiempo cuando discos de hoskey de casey jones y junto a el eran el rinoceronte e jabalí.

Soldados: Sacando varas de electricidad - A ver bobos - dijeron mientras otros simplemente reían.

Bebop: Se pone sus lentes, su ropa brilla con un patrón de luces y se para su moikano - Estos chicos malos nunca aprenden - desaparece y dos soldados son derribados, aparece otra vez pegando en la cara a otro - Es necesaria una buena paliza para que aprendan que la familia no se toca - dijo con tono siniestro.

Soldados: Se lanzan a por los dos mutantes y la kunoichi.

Rocksteady: Quitando le un soldado a la kunoichi - Eso es cierto beps.. - le pega a uno una pata en el estomago - Y menos cuando se trata de unos indefensos niños - tomando a dos y haciendo que choquen sus cabezas.

Unos quince fueron embestidos por un pequeño rinocebali y el mascara de hockey que era llevado por el pequeño híbrido, soltando el arnés que usaba para impulsarse e proteger al niño de testaruda personalidad..

Karai: Dispara a dos hombres que iban a disparar metralletas contra ellos - Debemos irnos - dijo viendo que llegaban mas con armas y varas de electricidad.

Ron: Se esconde detrás de su madre asustado.

Casey: Escucha que piden ayuda - Vayan a ayudar a las tortugas - dijo mirando a la kunoichi que no se iría sin dar pelea a su ex-grupo/banda de desalmados matones - ¿Entonces te unes finalmente a las tortugas? - pregunta.

La mujer aunque seria deja escapar una pequeña sonrisa, mientras comienza la verdadera pelea contra los soldados restantes..

\- Con rosi, aylen vernon y april en la sala de controles, TCRI-

Los cuatro encargados del rescate han pasado hasta donde están gracias a la chica experta en combate y su bate, si no fuera que la parte de laboratorio científico tuviera un aire siniestro y de película de terror.. se escuchan voces y se detienen por reconocer para la reportera; no pueden creer lo que ven... el científico baxter esposado y encerrado en una jaula mientras que en la computadora principal estaba tecleando nada más y nada menos que erick sacks.

Erick Sacks: Termina y sonríe al ver como se comienza a cargar, unas maquinas se mueven a sus espaldas - Gracias por su colaboración, realmente mi sensei y yo lo agradecemos mucho, en especial sus conocimientos en la genética junto con la mía - dice viendo al hombre moreno - Este nuevo proyecto estará listo en un par de días - dijo con malicia.

Baxter stockman: Enojado - ¿¡Y crees que hacer esto es mejor!? - le pregunta exclamando - ¡Ustedes están locos al tratar de clonar a esas tortugas con todo lo peligroso que son al controlarlos! - grita.

Erick sacks: Asiente - Eso mismo, peligroso y controlables e fuente de mutageno para venderle al gobierno... me corrijo, a los gobiernos - dice.

Los cuatro se quedan callados y con el miedo, si... sacks esta haciendo más tortugas y planea controlarlas... y vender el mutageno que consiga... deben hacer algo pronto; aunque la pregunta y duda de.. ¿para que quieren a los niños?, estaba inundando su cabeza.

April: Viendo que aylen y rosi hace unas señas, mira a vernon - Debemos destruir esas maquinas antes de que logren crear a esos clones - dijo.

Vernon: La mira con miedo - Ese man - señala a erick sacks - Esta loco, ¡loco!, por eso mismo no supimos nada de el por mucho tiempo - dijo un poco... aterrado - Si tan solo estuvieran las tortugas seria más fácil - murmura.

Las luces pestañean, pero las maquinas continúan su trabajo..

Erick sacks: Toma una pistola - No permitiré que nada falle - murmura.

Baxter stockman: Aterrado al ver como quita el seguro - E-Espera no piensa- - se detiene cuando le apunta.

Erick sacks: Mira a los alrededores - Bueno, parece que alguien esta jugando a las escondidas - comienza a disparar a los estantes e instrumentos que no se usaban.

Todos se quedan en completo silencio mientras solo se escuchaban las balas..

Rosi y aylen: Tomando sus armas para defenderse - ... - asienten.

Cuando erick sacks se acercaba cargando su arma cuando las balas se acaban, vernon tomo un bisturí, mientras april se acercaba a liberar a baxter con el reloj que aun llevaba siempre de donnie.

Aylen y rosi salen de sus escondites y le propinan un fuerte golpe en su espalda, pero este se voltea y les dispara pero falla las dos se han ocultado debajo de un escritorio de metal largo, no obstante, el trata de encontrarlas pero estas se alejaban, vernon aprovechando que sacks estaba distraído le clava el bisturí en el cuello haciendo que salpicara un poco de sangre; april logra liberar al científico de las esposas gracias al reloj de donnie.

Baxter stockman: Va directo a las computadoras y trata de detener la clonación - Esto es malo - murmura, no puede detenerlos.

April, vernon, rosi y aylen: Se acercan al científico pero sienten como tiembla el lugar - Debemos salir de aquí - dijeron cuando las radios comenzaron a sonar advirtiendo.

El grupo y el científico rescatado se dirigen a salir, dejando a esas maquinas trabajando pues no había forma de desactivarlas; cuando el lugar o el área estuvo completamente sola, unas sombras se acercaron y comenzaron a desactivar las maquinas...

\- Con las tortugas, piso dieciséis del TCRI -

La rejilla de ventilación se abre, bajando uno por uno las cuatro tortugas mayores con sus niños, los aseguraron a las correas de sus armas en caso de leo y raph o bolsos para makey e donnie, en el de makey iba michetello adentro de este.

Buscaban el ascensor de servicio para subir al tejado, donnie dice que iban por buen camino si continuaban como muestra sus visores, pero.. se encontraron rodeados por muchos soldados del pie..

Raphael: Mira a leo y este asiente al mirarle, sonriendo de forma sarcástica - Bueno, hubiera sido por las buenas pero a ustedes no les conviene - Saca sus sais, gruñendo y se pone en posición para atacar.

Jefe élite: Saca un palo de electricidad - Bueno... las mascotas regresaron - los otros se ríen, pero el ve de forma perversa a leo - Y necesitan que le muestren su lugar - dijo con malicia.

Leonardo: Saca sus katanas y resopla enojado, reconociendo al tipo del pie - Raph tiene razón, lo quieren por las malas - dijo en posición como su compañero - Raphanardo, sujetarte fuerte de mami - susurra a su hijo.

Con un gruñido reprimiendo las malas palabras que amenazaban con escapar, las cuatro tortugas solo pueden enfrentarse a los soldados, con las membranas en sus ojos en completa concentración que a los dos niños mas grandes era realmente ¨cool¨, raph mas que nada se estaba encargando de los problematicos con varas de electricidad se acercaran a leo e makey; pero eso no quita que leo estuviera en la acción, donnie igual que raph, trataba de que no se acercaran tanto a makey e leo. Por lado del jefe élite no dejaría que escaparan y frustraran los planes de su sensei..

Todo en un elegante e mortal baile de movimientos por parte de leo y makey, calculado e fríamente ejecutado por donnie e brusco y violencia desmedida por lado de raph.. que estaban lentamente con los soldados, no obstante, mas aparecían..

Donatello: Voltea a ver que makey estaba en problemas, presiona el botón de su bastón haciendo que una cuchilla saliera por un extremo y el otro otra pero con electricidad - ¡Aléjense de mi waifu! - corta la cadena con la cuchilla de su bastón bo.

Soldado: Saca una pistola de sedantes y apunta a donnie, pero un golpe en el ¨merry christmas¨ - Putas tortugas - se sostiene entre las piernas y se desmaya.

Michelangelo: Sonriendo de forma romántica a su compañero y un poco sonrojado, tomando la mano de su compañero para levantarse - Gracias - dice, sus ojos azules viendo a los terracotas de donnie.

Soldado: Con una espada se dirige a la pareja pero cae fuertemente de espaldas.

Donatellangel: Con su bastón bo - Eres idiota, respeta a mi madre - parado en el pecho del hombre enmascarado.

Soldado: Lo agarra por el cuello y se levanta - ¡Te tengo! - siente que le tocan el hombro.

Dontello y michelangelo: Enojados pero con una sonrisa tenebrosa, tomando a su hijo mayor - Y nosotros a ti, estúpido - lo golpean.

Mientras, la tortuga de bandana azul estaba esquivando y atacando con sus dos katanas a una velocidad e precisión elegante y mortal, pateando a todos los soldados que tuvieran el valor de acercarse e tratar de llevarse a su hijo de su lado; mas cuando los soldados comenzaron a usar las pistolas de sedantes..

Leonardo: Golpea en la cara a uno y le da una patada a otro, mira a raph que estaba tratando de que lo seden - ¡Raph! - exclama, trata de ir en su ayuda guardando sus katanas en sus fundas - Mierda.. - murmura cuando un grupo grande de soldados le rodea.

Soldados: Armados apuntan a leo.

Raphael: Mira a leo - ¡Protege a raphanardo! - recibe un dardo en el cuello, se lo quita y gruñe apuñalando a un soldado.

La tortuga de azul gruñe, toma de la chaqueta a raphanardo y se voltea cuando comienzan a dispararlos con los sedantes, mira a su hijo y este asiente e se mete en su caparazón, leo aprovechando que estaban cargando lanza a raphanardo hasta el otro lado.

Los soldados armados no les dio tiempo a ir por el niño, un movimiento de leo con sus katanas y las armas quedan inservibles, no les dio tiempo de esquivar a la tortuga de bandana azul con dos sais en sus manos; cambiando a sus katanas en ciertos momentos.

Raphanardo por su lado saca sus dos sais, al ver a su padre tan acorralado tratando de no dormirse, sus ojos se cubren con la membrana y comienza golpear a los soldados, hasta que todos terminan junto con el mar de cuerpos que ha dejado su padre..

Jefe élite: Lo toma del brazo y le pone la hoja de su espada en su cuello - Tu vienes conmigo - lo jala.

Raphanardo: Trata de escapar - ¡Mama! ¡papa! - grita y deja escapar un fuerte chillido de auxilio.

Leonardo y raphael: Miran a dirección de la voz y chillido, que a los soldados restantes les sorprende que las cuatro tortugas se quedaran quietas al no escuchar el chillido - Raphanardo - dejan a los soldados, y guardan sus armas y corren siguiendo la voz.

Raphanardo aun trata de escapar de las manos del hombre, pero este hombre era increíblemente fuerte al tenerlo de su brazo con una sola mano, que justamente puede mantenerlo callado pero aun emite los sonidos..

Jefe élite: Corriendo llevando al niño sometido - Tu me darás lo que mas quiero - susurra.

Raphanardo: - ¿Una muerte dolorosa? - pregunta.

Jefe élite: Aprieta el agarre en el brazo del niño reptil - A tu madre - le dijo con malicia.

Llega hasta el ascensor y presiona el botón, maldiciendo por que este se estaba tardando mucho.. pero extrañado de que el niño estuviera tan callado, las puertas se abren y mete al niño adentro para llevárselo; si unas grandes manos en cada hombro.

Raphael y leonardo: Lo jalan a fuera del ascensor tan fuerte que este termina chocando con la pared - Estas muerto - dijeron ambos.

Jefe élite: Asustado - Por favor.. tengan piedad - suplica.

Donnie y makey tratan de que donatellangel no vea como leo y raph le dan y no consejos al pobre hombre que intento secuestrar a su sobrino, mas cuando leo estaba sosteniendo al hombre y raph haciendo que jugaba a la ruleta rusa... hasta que en verdad se le clava al hombre el sai, leo lo suelta y raph toma lo suyo; raphanardo veía con total fascinación.

Michelanglo: Revisando a michetello, donatellangel y a raphanardo - ¿¿¿Están bien??? - pregunta.

Donatellangel y raphanardo: Asienten - Queremos seguir teniendo estas aventuras - dijeron riendo de lo mas normal.

Donatello: Niega por la mirada de trauma de makey e imaginar la de leo - Creo que no se va a poder - dijo en respuesta tratando de que no se cierre el ascensor.

Las dos tortugas de rojo y azul corren para llegar al ascensor donde estaban raphanardo, donnie, makey y donatellangel, dejando al soldado élite en el suelo desangrándose... pero este saca una pistola apuntando a la cabeza de raphanardo... pero antes de que lograra disparar unas manos lo detienen.

Bebop y rocksteady: Miran a las tortugas - Ya están evacuando el edificio - gritan, sosteniendo al jefe de los soldados.

Las tortugas entran al ascensor antes de que se cierre y presionan el botón hasta el ultimo piso..

\- En el ascensor, del TCRI -

El silencio estaba inundando en el pequeño lugar donde los siete se encontraban, los nervios estaban por las nubes hablando de los mayores, mientras los niños estaban un poco inquietos e emocionados por lo que pudiera pasar.. en especial con los niños.

Michelangelo: Mira sus nunchakos y mira el reflejo de sus hermanos e niños, comienza a tocarlos - Er [e 4] m [e m] shi [tS i] ma [m a] a [a] key [k i J] - dijo cantando.

Raphael: Mueve los ojos con fastidio - No vengas con esas mamadas ahora, makey - dijo con irritación y apretando sus sais en manos.

Donatello: Mira al mastodonte de rojo - ¡¡No le grites a mi naranjita perro!! - le grita lo electrocuta con su bastón.

Leonardo mira por el cima de su hombro a su compañero con la mirada de pocos amigos, mientras su bebe de monito en las correas de su padre trataba de no reírse al igual que su primero cuando su madre mira igual al suyo..

Michetello: - Chà chàng ( Can cantar ) - dijo riendo.

Viendo al mas pequeño, comenzaron a tocar aprovechando que destinos de la vida este ascensor estaba mas lentos que las ganas de leo aceptando las propuestas indecentes de raph a las 3:00 am.

Raphanardo y donatellangel: agarrando ritmo se miran cómplices - Dàodá, the Ninja Turtles, les incomparables de tnc, mai ka mea kākau raphahsleon, Wir kommen, um den Betrüger zu bekämpfen, llegan las tnc... llegan las tnc de raphahsleon, se você vai incomodar o escritor, foda-se y nosotros chúng tôi yêu những người thích, Гибридный звук пора перевоплотиться! Одоо бол рафахслон болжээ, Bié lǐhuì qítā gùshì de gùshì, gāisǐ de - cantando.

Raphael, michelangelo, donatello y leonardo: Mirando a los dos niños con miedo - Zhèxiē children nous teleíosan le verga - dijeron asustados.

Los niños... de algo van a servir y muy buena opción fue traerlos... las clases de idiomas servirán después de todo, aunque es un poco raro escucharlos jugar con el lenguaje del caos.. el ascensor indica que llegaron al piso de su destino.

\- En la parte superior/techo/tejado del TCRI -

Con un grito de guerra las tortugas salen del ascensor y en posición de combate listos; los dos niños mayores imitaban a sus padres..

¨Sensei splinter¨: Sonriendo sus manos en su espalda - Hijos míos.. han regresado - dijo suavemente.

Leonardo: Gruñendo viendo a la rata fijamente - Tu no eres nuestro padre - dijo sin emoción alguna y con dureza.

¨Sensei splinter¨: - Leonardo... me sorprenden tus palabras y me hieren el alma, donatello.. michelnagelo.. raphael - dijo - Mis amados nietos.. - se trata de acercar.

Donatello: Le corta el paso con raph - Sabemos que no eres nuestro padre... - dijo serio.

Michelangelo: Con sus nunchakos en forma de kurasigama - Ya no puedes mentirnos más - dijo serio.

El roedor de pelaje negro saca una katana, riendo..

¨Sensei splinter¨: Mira a raphanardo - Espere tanto para conocerte.. - dijo aun pareciendo amable.

Raphanardo: - Usted solo quiso usarnos para cosas malas, sin importarle que estuviéramos o nuestros padres amándose - dijo con sus sais en manos.

Donatellangel: -Usarnos para lo que quería, para el mal, a cuesta de lo que ellos perdieran - susurra.

Leonardo, donatello y michelangelo: Dan un paso adelante - ¿Quien eres? - preguntan.

Solo se escucha una carcajada malévola, las tortugas comienzan el ataque, donatello intenta que electrocutar lo pero el roedor negro lo esquiva al impulsarse con su cola y le da una patada en el pecho haciendo que rodara, michelangelo con su patinena voladora en tenerle encadenado con su kurasigama pero el roedor lograba esquivar y con una pequeña cuchilla rompe los motores de la patineta por apenas un poco de suerte mantiene a michetello seguro, el roedor de pelaje negro sonrió al ver a leonardo este le daba mucha pelea y al esquivar un peligroso ataque que la tortuga logra tan solo rasgar las ropas del roedor pero un movimiento con la cola de este a sus piernas y a su cuello para lanzadlo lejos; respiraba agitado mas cuando llego el de bandana roja quien como la bestia que era le estaba golpeando con todo muy rápido cambiando de sais a katana, el roedor solo sonrió lleno de perversidad, saca una especie de jeringa y usando su cola lo sostiene, le clava la jeringa sacando le un poco de sangre y lo tira..

¨¿¿¿???¨: Saca un pequeño ¨dije de metal¨ y le inyecta la sangre en este - No puedo creer que no se hayan dado cuenta, ¿tanto tiempo y no se dieron cuenta que faltaba su padre?, ¿tuvieron que pasar tantas cosas que ahora preguntan por el? - dice con odio y cinismo - Solo basto con la llegada de ese maldito niño mimado - viendo a raphanardo.

Raphael: Gruñendo - Ya se quien eres..... tu... eres destructor - sobando su cuello con la mano, se levanta con ayuda de leo.

Destructor: Riendo de forma siniestra - No eres tan idiota.. - susurra pero se gana un gruñido, un aura le rodea - He planeado esto tanto tiempo... - se muestra su nueva apariencia - Que me sentiré tan feliz de eliminarlos de una vez por todas - saca unas cuchillas de la armadura de sus ante-brazos, como una tortuga albina.

Un temblor en el edificio y ven unas naves extrañas pasar volando bajo..

Destructor: Mira por donde se ha ido la nave - Les juro.. que eso no es mio y no tiene ni vergas que ver con mi conquista - dijo en su defensa se escucha una explosión - Eso tal vez puede ser mio - se quita la túnica, una sombra veloz que era parecido a una ave gigante - .... Creo que es claro lo que voy a decir, pero.. ahora sufrirán ustedes - una armadura negra era llevada, se lanza a atacar.

El primero en interponerse fue raph manejando expertamente sus sais, el destructor bloquea los ataques y al atacar recibiendo las cuchillas el metal de los sais, una barrida de pies e atrapar el cuello de la tortuga de bandana roja para golpearle contra el suelo, eso le da paso a donatello que estaba averiguando los puntos débiles con sus visores el destructor lanza sus cuchillas pero donnie los repele con su bastón al girarlo velozmente, para darle tiempo a raph de reponerse; makey aparece como apoyo y con sus nunchakos e carismático talento que solo se vio frustrado por que el destructor activo la retracción de las cuchillas haciendo que makey y donnie tuvieran problemas e sufrieran unos cortes, y unos cuantos golpes.

Destructor mira ahora a la dirección donde el lider de azul se encontraba parado con sus dos katanas listo, raphanardo y donatellangel se pudieron a penas esconder, leo se calma y se coloca en posición para recibir el ataque de destructor, las cuchillas finas versus las hermosas katanas del portador de estas, con sus movimientos mas precisos, elegantes y mortales; logrando realizar una cortadas en las partes mas cercanas de la piel.

El destructor lanza las cuchillas de una contra el escondite de los niños distrayendo a leo completamente, estos dos por suerte a penas y cuestiones de la vida de estar en un laberinto de tubos e otros obstáculos, pero leo recibió una patada en el estomago haciendo que sin habla pero con un chillido que la ¨tortuga albina¨ no entendió; aunque no contaba que el niño mas grande le saltara a golpearle en la cara con la fuerza de casi una tortuga adulta.

Lo agarra de la chaqueta y lo tira al suelo, mira a las tortugas grandes heridas de forma siniestra..

Destructor: Pisando el caparazón de raphanardo lentamente y escuchando el suave crujir - Ustedes no quieren perder lo que aman.. ¿cierto? - pregunta cínico.

Leonardo y raphael: Leo hace que donnie y makey se detengan, raph se detiene al observar el genuino dolor en su hijo - ¿Que quieres? - dijeron serios, aun se estaban recuperando ellos mismos.

Raphanardo: Niega, con unas lagrimas en su rostro - No sean.. ¡ahg! - cuando le presiona mas - ¡Estoy bien...! - exclama, cuando la ¨tortuga¨ mas grande le pone un pie en su cabeza.

Destructor: - Eres un tuqueque difícil de matar -le quita el pie y lo lleva sostenido del cuello - Quiero que obedezcan todo lo que digo, en otras palabras.. que sean mis esclavos.. - responde.

Raphael no puede aguantar tratar de liberar a su hijo, destructor tira a raphanardo casi a la borde para poder luchar mas cómodo, el destructor era igual de fuerte cuerpo a cuerpo, la tortuga de bandana roja no le dio tregua al usar todo lo que ha aprendido en las calles de new york; estaba ganando ventaja ante el líder de el clan del pie.

Usa una bomba lacrimosamente para dejarle aturdido, esquivando los ataques de makey y de donnie, hasta estar cerca de poder atacar a donatellangel que ayudaba a su primo a levantarse e ponerse en lugar seguro y a raphanardo pero solo los consigue rozar para causarles miedo, toma a raphanardo, debiendo alejarse del otro niño cuando leonardo se interpone y toma a su sobrino para alejarle; si una cosa no le rasguñara e picoteara.

Destructor: Siendo atacado por hayabusa sosteniendo a raphanardo con la otra mano - Maldita ave - logra golpearla y esta cae al vació.

Leonardo: Sus ojos se vuelven blancos - ¡Mal parido! - grita enojado y toma la sola katana que estaba cerca de el - ¡Suelta a mi hijo! - exclama, atacando al destructor.

Destructor: Le sostiene del ante brazo cuando tuvo oportunidad - Eres realmente hermoso y me encantaría tenerte solo para mi, solo renuncia a esta pelea y yo... tal vez perdone la existencia del niño - leo solo gruñe, lo deja caer.

Raphael y raphanardo: Sin poder hacer nada - ¡¡Leonardo / Mama!! - gritan, miran al destructor enojados.

Raphael con ojos completamente blancos ahora si tomando sus sais en manos en completa rabia e ira, el destructor estaba aterrado por como la velocidad e precisión de la tortuga de rojo que se agravaba para el por el echo de que raphael usaba una katana de casi dos metros en su contra como si la usara de toda la vida; era tanta que no podía usar el frasco.. eso sin mencionar el niño que era igual al padre, ahora si siente cuando le ¨estrellen/pisen/dañen¨ el caparazón.

Michelangelo e donatello trataron de que el hijo de raph y leo no terminara muerto por andar enfrentándose al destructor como un buen hijo de su padre con problemas de temperamento, rabietas e ira desmesurada, que lograba escapar pero siempre iban por el antes de que la ¨tortuga albina natural mutante super mamada¨; el solo echo de verlo en persona daba miedo pensar que leo tuviera que vivir cuidando a su compañero cuando se metiera en problemas e tratar con los de su niño.. una hermosa casualidad.

Se asoma una de esas naves extrañas, pero en este caso blanca y de forma impresionante se convierte en una especie de anfibio... la tortuga de bandana azul es dejado en el centro del tejado.. y el ocupante real no puede ser visto al cambiar la nave rápidamente y despegar. Leonardo toma su otra katana y ayuda a raph a mantener a destructor alejado de su hijo.

Raphael: Volviendo a su control a punto de clavar le a el destructor sus sais en la cara, mientras este con sus manos trata de que no lo mate - ¡Leonardo! - grita al ver a su compañero, recibe una patada que le quita de encima del destructor.

Raphanardo: Voltea a ver a su madre con sus sais en manos cubiertos un poco de la sustancia roja - ¡Mami! - moviendo su cola hasta que se detiene -( Awanta... estoy judido )- se va con su primo.

Leonardo: Viendo como estaba su hijo - !Primer muerto eres tu destructor y el siguiente muerto eres tu raph! - con sus dos katanas corre a ayudar a su compañero.

Michelangelo: Parpadeando - ¡¡Leo estaba montando... un gundam!! - dijo emocionado.

Donatello y michelangelo: Boquiabiertos y parpadeando - UnidaddevueloHo229edicióndelíder - dijeron muy rápido y makey los mira de que se van a quedar mucho rato sin jugar en la play.

El destructor activa un portal gracias al dispositivo y estos traen partes de lo que se puede presumir las armas del krang modificados para el poder llevarles como una especie de colas y tentáculos; donatellangel usando unos lentes que ha conseguido en este lugar mientras cuida a su hermano, o bueno michetello los encontró, nota los puntos débiles.

Michelangelo: Le logra cortar uno de esos tentáculos - Déjeme decirle, destructor, que hay niños muy chiquitos para este hentai - dijo con enojo.

Leonardo: Cortando otro dos - Que buen momento para mencionar eso - le recuerda a makey.

Destructor: - Eso no me lo dijiste esa noche, naranjita - susurra, mientras el tentáculo mecánico atrapaba a makey, leo y raph continúan con los otros - ¿Es cierto verdad mini-naranjita? - con michetello muy divertida-mente odioso.

Donatello: Mira al destructor al cortar este liberando a makey - ¡¿Espera que?! - dijo enojado.

Raphael: Clavando sus sais en lo que era la torreta - ¡¡Que le metió la verga, cuatro ojos!! - encabronado.

Donatellangel: Sonrojado y traumado de pensar, vuelve a continuar su hackeo y aprovecha en copiar unos archivos.

Michelangelo: Mira a donatellangel - No mames - susurra, logrando quitarle a michetello al destructor e sacarle el dedo medio.

Las tortugas son expedidas por la onda que hizo el terminar de hackear esas armas, los mayores se miran, estaban cansados con heridas sangrantes, ver a destructor teniendo problemas con su armadura; se miran y tomando sus armas por reflejo, los niños, iban a acabar con esto.

Michelangelo: Amarrando el brazo con su kusarigama - ¡Nadie.. - grita mientras lo lanza.

Donatello: Rompe una de las armaduras del ante-brazo con la naringata - Toca.. - grita lo electrocuta con su mano cubierta.

Raphael: Rompe la otra armadura con sus sais - A nuestros - grita aprovechando le dar un golpe en la cara .

Leonardo: Rompe la armadura pectoral con sus katanas - Hijos! - grita para tirarlo al suelo con una barrida.

Raphanardo, michetello y donatellangel: le quitan los frascos sin que se de cuenta, raphanardo le clava en el collar un sai - ¡Ni a nuestra familia! - gritan alejándose.

Destructor: Gritando mientras el dispositivo se volvía loco y termina explotando este, pero el hombre - ¡Maldición... mi guapura reptiliana! - grita enojado.

El edificio tiembla mucho, las tortugas mayores toman a sus hijos e se acercan al borde en busca de un escape, era una caída no muy bonita hasta que unas grandes sombras los parecen cubrir y alzar al aire de repente, al intentar verles solo pueden presenciar unas caras casi familiares que parecían vestidos un poco o muy diferentes si no fuera por las grande extremidades que eran alas en sus brazos y unas alas mas pequeñas en su cabeza, y las extrañas naves que pasaban a alta velocidades cambiando a una especie de gundams; los dejan en otro edificio y estos dando una vuelta entre unos edificios dejan al destructor.

\- En la parte superior de otro edificio -

El edificio del TCRI cae a sus espaldas en un fuerte temblor, las tortugas mayores, en caso de que algún escombro saliera volando, cubrieron a los niños con sus cuerpos hasta que la espesa nube de humo se desvaneciera...; el edificio termina casi en pie, si no fuera por que la otra mitad de este estuviera en las calles, con uno que otro ligero movimiento algo aterrador la parte superior se mantiene en pie..

Leonardo: Mira a sus hermanos y luego a raphanardo, se arrodilla para abrazarlo e olfatearlo - ¿¿Estas bien??, ¿¿no estas herido, te duele algo?? - viendo cada extremidad y parte de su hijo, manos y brazos, sus piernas y pies; y hasta la cola con mucha concentración e preocupación.

Raphanardo: Sonrojado como tomate repitiendo ¨estoy bien¨, hasta que toca leo su caparazón y brinca del miedo e dolor - ¡Si mama estoy bien y no hagas eso! - exclama, su cola se retrae contra su cuerpo y por como su madre lo mira se dio cuenta - Estoy bien mama.. - abraza el torso de leo pero mira a leo asustado - ¿Y tu?, ¿papa? - viendo a leo asentir y a raph con el palillos en su boca.

Una luz como un arco-iris se ve en el cielo y en eso aparece hayabusa y sus pollitos, leo deja que su halcón se pose en su hombro, respirando con total alivio de que estuviera bien y sin ningún daño..

Michelangelo: Viendo a sus bebes como leo - Están bien - suspira con alivio hasta que mira al edificio - Por suerte no hay nadie mas... - dice.

Donatellangel: Señala - ¡¡Miren eso!! - grita.

Donatello: Se coloca sus visores y acerca - Son... - sus visores muestran fallas - Creo que están dañados.. pero no creo que sean humanos - dijo tratando de ver a esos ¨sujetos¨.

Las tortugas mayores prestan atención como estos ¨sujetos¨ saltan del edificio a lo que se puede llamar suicidio si un grupo de esas naves futuristas llegaron a tiempo para salvarlos la vida y despegar al cielo e desaparecer en un portal de tipo lo que krang uso para tratar de traer el thecnodromo a la tierra; hubieran seguido viendo como las ilusiones raras de aves/tortugas y de otros animales/tortugas desaparecer en este portal... si cierto personaje antagónico no quisiera escapar.

Raphael: Le toma por el cuello a la vieja rata de pelaje negro y pisando-le la cola fuertemente - ¿Adonde crees que vas rata de dos patas? - pregunta aun enojado.

Destructor: Trata de que su dispositivo le cambie a una tortuga pero estaba estropeada - Ese no es tu problema, déjame ir y obedece mis ordenes maldito reptil - su mano peluda y con garras afilada en puño.

Donatello: Tose un poco para aclara su voz - ¿Que esto es lo que buscabas? - muestra los cuatro frascos.

Destructor: Abre su mano y allí estaban cuatro palos del tamaño de los frascos, mira a los niños con repugnancia - Malditos mocosos debieron morir desde el primer momento - dice con odio, levantándose y alejándose lentamente de las tortugas mas grandes.

Un shuriken hace que las tortugas gruñen-tes y la misma rata negra se detuvieran...

Sensei splinter: - Le sugiero no referirse a mis nietos de forma despectiva o me veré obligado de hacerle callar cortando le la lengua personalmente - dijo con seriedad con su espada en mano.

Destructor: Suelta una carcajada - Eso lo veremos roedor.. - trata de activar las cuchillas pero estas no salen - ¡¿pero que?! - no puede evitar sonar asustado.

Leonardo, raphael, donatello y michelangelo: Con sonrisas maliciosas con ganas de venganza - No sabemos que paso pero en cierta forma nos alegra - con sus armas en manos, mientras donatellangel esconde los lentes en su ropa.

Destructor: Se detiene al llegar al borde - Esto no hubiera pasado si esos mocosos y los ridículos sentimientos que tienen ustedes malditos maricones, estuviera ya conquistando el mundo con clones de cada uno y haciendo herederos - dijo con asco esas dos cosas, pero de forma muy pervertida la de ¨herederos¨.

Leonardo y michelangelo: Con cara de asco - Necesito un buen tiempo a solas - dijeron asqueados de solo pensar y pensando ahora eso, sin dejar sus posiciones y estar atentos, con razón se siente... violados -( Con que a eso se refería )- paso por sus mentes.

Raphanardo, donatellangel y michetello: Detrás de sus padres - Y esa mierda no lo decidió usted/ a mie da na na ute - dijeron, donatellangel y raphanardo con sus armas; michetello en la espalda de su hermano mayor.

Raphael, donatello y sensei splinter: Los ojos de los dos mastodontes blancos de rabia apretando su agarre en sus armas y el sensei con la mirada mas despiadada.

La rata negra deja que instintivamente la tortuga de rojo atacase seguido de la de morado, saltando y expertamente esquivando a ambos, lanza dos bombas de humo saltando al callejón de forma victoriosa de su escape e aterrizaje; hasta que de repente todo se vuelve oscuro.

Bebop y rocksteady: Chocando sus puños - ¡Ese es mi hombre! - dijeron viendo su trabajo, ron celebraba en los hombros de su padre.

Un camión de basura estaba conteniendo a ahora al desaparecido líder del clan de el pie, convertido en una rata mutante, la jefa vicent puede respirar de alivio junto a april, casey, vernon, rosi, aylen, tachyon e alessander; sonriendo a la familia de tortugas. Los tres equinos de tiro pesado y los dos canes mueven sus colas felices de que todo terminara..

Leonardo, raphael, donatello y michelangelo: Se miran, luego al sensei quien les sonrió y por ultimo sonriendo a los niños - ¡Poder tortuga! - gritan chocando los tres, riendo cuando los niños emitían sus chilliditos de felicidad y respondieron a los llamados.

El sensei sonrió..

\- En la guarida -

El regreso a la guarida... fue la emoción más grande luego de tanto tiempo para todos los miembros, el ambiente se había vuelto pacifico, lleno de armonía y calmado, como era en su primer hogar y se había destruido por el impostor... justo ahora, no obstante con el daño echo, se reconstruyo a penas entrar pero esa herida no se podrá sanar tan facil; entrando a la guarida un poco nerviosos... los niños, los jóvenes padres y el abuelo ratón.

La calma y la familia reunida otra vez, tiempo de celebrar el poder estar reunidos luego de tanto tiempo, muchas familias luchan por estar unidas otras tratan de mantenerse en pie luego de perdidas muy grandes, y no eran los únicos que pasaban por estos momentos.. algo pasaba..

Leonardo: Viendo a raph que estaba serio - Debemos irnos.. - dijo con seriedad, tomando la mano de su hijo.

Donatello: Parpadea - ¿¿Q-que se van?? - perplejo.

Michelangelo: Mira a la tortuga de bandana azul abrazando a su bebe - ¿E-estas bromeando leo.. raph?, ¡¿tan pronto, si no pasamos nada de tiempo juntos?! - viendo a su hermano de bandana roja, quien estaba serio.

Sensei splinter: Parado firme pero sostenido a su bastón - Hijos míos, ¿ocurre algo?... - dijo no amenazante pero preocupado.

Raphael: - Debemos irnos a nuestro terreno.. - se cruza de brazos, con un gruñido pero incomodo.

El viejo sensei ratón mira a su hijo mayor de azul que no ha soltado la mano de su hijo y el musculoso no parece estar confiado, no por miedo puede reconocer este.. era como evitarlos..

Sensei splinter: Da unos pasos cerca del pequeño ¨clan¨ - Creo que es tiempo de resolver algunas cosas.. - dice con calma.

Leonardo: Tomando aire con calma - Esta ciudad ya... no somos parte de ella, no pertenecemos en ella... somos extranjeros en sus tierras.. - responde viendo a los ojos del sensei.

El silencio llena la guarida, miedo estaba presente..... era en parte cierto, el clan de los de rojo y azul eran ¨extranjeros¨, como forma de decirlo o referirse a ya no pertenecer.. con ellos.

Sensei splinter: - Hijos míos... leonardo y raphael, donatello e michelangelo, se que es algo difícil para ustedes dos, luego de este problema por el destructor hasta yo mismo temo, me cuesta creer que en todos estos años sufrieron por que les hicieron creer durante mi ausencia que lo que sentían entre ustedes los convertía en un desastre... algo que no tuvo que pasar, y yo me alegro de que ustedes... raphanardo, donatellangel y michetello... estén con nosotros ahora... me siento orgulloso.. de todos ustedes ahora reunidos, los niños y que por azares de la vida no pudieron.. estoy.. estoy orgulloso de que hayan criado a unos pequeños tan valientes y inteligentes.. que ustedes hayan encontrado el amor.. y que este lazo no se ha roto... pasara lo que pasara en estos años... - dijo con lagrimas fluyendo en su peludo rostro.. viendo a sus hijos e nietos, cae de rodillas.

Michelangelo: Se acerca a este - ¡Sensei! - y lo abraza, michetello estaba abrazando igualmente al sensei como monito.

Donatello: Se arrodilla quitando sus lentes y abrazando a makey.

Donatellangel: Abraza al sensei, con lagrimas en sus ojitos.

Leonardo: Trata de mantenerse fuerte, sus ojos estaban vidriosos por las ganas de llorar, pero.... tenia miedo, siente una mano en su hombro y mira a su compañero - Raph... - susurra sintiendo algunas lagrimas en sus mejillas.

Raphael: Mueve la cabeza un poco para que no le vieran - Yo no decido... - dijo con calma cruzado de brazos, sonriendo un poco mientras leo va a abrazar al sensei.

Raphanardo: Mira a su padre - ¿Estas llorando? - pregunta con inocencia, estando cerca de su madre pero con sorpresa.

Los presentes e incluso el sensei, junto con los otros dos niños miran al musculoso, la tortuga de bandana roja gruñendo y resoplando por el momento incomodo, saco un palito de madera de uno de sus bolsillos; todos se levantan, claro que con las emociones revueltas.

Raphael: Mira a su hijo y luego a leo - Se me metió una solicitud en el ojo - dijo con cierto tono de picardea, sentimentalismo y con unas lagrimas.

Leonardo: - Algunas cosas nunca cambian... - une sus frente con la de raph que estaba tratando de parecer rudo.

Michelangelo y donatello: - A partir de ahora no cambiara - dijeron con sus dos niños.

Sensei splinter: Suspirando mas calmado y sentando en su sillón favorito - Ahora reunidos como una familia normal.. - con una sonrisa.

Raphanardo: Abraza la pierna de su madre y su la de su padre - ¿¿Entonces nos quedamos?? - moviendo su cola.

Leo sonriendo viendo al de rojo y este solo puede besar a su compañero de forma apasionada, igualmente lo sigue el de naranja tomando las riendas de lo que era suyo, mientras el sensei estaba de los más feliz y orgulloso en su vida; y pensando en cuanto hará pagar a la otra ahora ¨rata¨.

Fin...

..../ Estática con glichets y demás desmadre de tele o pc /... 

[Si se lo preguntan son las palabras encerradas las usadas para darle pronunciación en vocaloid y en mayoría de sintetizadores de voz iguales.....]

{Lenguaje de caos se vera en tmnt nier y una que otra linea, ¿quieren saber a quien le pidió ayuda el sensei, dejan en comentarios?}

[¿Quieren saber que paso o quienes son los que ayudaron?, comente en este hilo]

CONTINUARA..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lose... super largo el cap :v y si quieren ver un especial regalo por razones de que les debo un regalo navideño:  
> https://www.wattpad.com/907404033-tmnt-2014-2016-the-new-clan-%E6%96%B0%E3%81%97%E3%81%84%E4%B8%80%E6%97%8F-rxl-capitulo-70  
> o  
> https://img.wattpad.com/dab505a7efc23a8afee6a2b443fc918012163b57/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f5449376649797659444f486550673d3d2d3930373430343033332e313635333661636539613731353962363337313739343831333432312e6a7067?s=fit&w=400&h=400

**Author's Note:**

> Espero les haya gustado el primer cap, comenten, esta historia se ha tomado su tiempo para llegar hasta aquí jejeje, si quieren mas de mis historias pueden buscarme en wattpad: https://www.wattpad.com/user/RaphaHSLeon


End file.
